CONTO DE FADAS ÀS AVESSAS
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Isabella e Edward se conhecem na universidade de Dartmouth... Ele, um dos mais populares do campus e queridinho das garotas... Ela, uma garota tímida e desajeitada, recém chegada... A paixão é inevitável, vem de forma avassaladora para ambos... Entre intrigas, traições e confusões... Descobrirão que um verdadeiro amor supera tudo! U.A - de 18 anos.
1. DARTMOUTH

**Oi pessoal, trago a vocês mais uma de minhas fics! **

**Espero que gostem desta estória apaixonante, eu particularmente ADORO! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**POV BELLA**

Eu olhava pela janela do meu quarto... Era madrugada, havia perdido o sono, outra vez aquele sonho sem sentido... Achei melhor tomar um copo de leite, me ajudaria a pegar no sono, atravessei o enorme corredor do Sant Louis em direção a escada, desci pé ante pé pra não acordar ninguém.

- Outra vez sem sono Bells? – a voz de Charlotte fez com que eu sobressaltasse.

- AHH! Que susto Charlotte, quer me matar do coração? – sua risada ecoou no cômodo enquanto apoiava o livro sobre o colo, me olhando por cima dos óculos como costumava fazer. Estava sentada na poltrona próxima a lareira.

-Perdi o sono, desci pra tomar leite. – disse encurtado a distancia entre nós. – Aquela mesma droga de sonho.

- Deve ser nervosismo, ansiedade, fazia tempo que não sonhava com aquilo, não é? – somente assenti.

- Nunca estive em outro lugar... Ir para outra cidade, onde não conheço nada nem ninguém... Sabe que não gosto de mudanças.

- Bells, são muito poucos os que têm a oportunidade de cursar uma universidade renomada como Dartmouth, você passou em primeiro lugar no exame de admissão... Ganhou uma bolsa de estudos integral, garota! – sabia perfeitamente que pra alguém como eu, aquilo era uma chance em um milhão. – Você só tem dezoito anos garota e já está na universidade! – Charlotte jogou seu braço sobre meu ombro me acompanhando até a cozinha.

- Eu sei Charlotte, mas não queria deixar Thony, nem o Sant Louis, aqui é o meu lar.

- Oh querida! Sei que ama Thony, mas sabe que mais dia menos dia ele será adotado, tem que estar preparada, Bells.

- Ninguém o adotou até agora, mais três anos e posso adotá-lo, não é?

- Bells... - Charlotte disse me olhando com receio. - Como quer assumir uma responsabilidade destas, sendo que estará cursando a universidade? Uma criança exige tempo, atenção e dinheiro. – nada do que dissessem me faria desistir da idéia de adotá-lo. – Ainda mais uma criança como Anthony, que precisava de cuidados especiais.

- Ele só precisa de um pouco mais de atenção do que as outras crianças é um tanto introspectivo, mas creio que seja devido à audição.

- Gosta mesmo dele, não é?

- Eu amo aquele baixinho, vou sentir tanta falta dele.

- Poxa, pensei que sentiria minha falta também.

- Sabe que vou sentir Charlotte. – a abracei apertado. – Você é como uma mãe pra mim.

- Deixa disso, toma logo seu leite e vá pra cama garota. – me tocou depositando um beijo em minha testa.

No dia seguinte estavam todos ali, prontos para se despedirem de mim, era sempre assim quando alguém ia embora.

- Cuida dele pra mim, Charlotte... Virei sempre que puder. – disse abraçada a ela.

- Vou cuidar querida, se cuida por lá Bells e de noticias.

- A Bells vai, mas volta pra te ver Thony.

- To Bells. – ele me entregou uma caixa.

- Uma lembrancinha de todos nós. – dizia Charlotte ao nosso lado, abri a caixa e mal pude crer no que vi.

- Oh meu Deus! É uma Nikon profissional com objetiva. – era uma câmera semi-profissional linda e cara.

- Vai precisar para ir treinando. – quase a esmaguei em um abraço.

- Obrigada!

- Se cuide e aproveite essa oportunidade, Isabella.

- Vou aproveitar não se preocupe. – confesso que foi difícil deixá-los e lá estava eu em uma viagem de cinco horas até Hanover. Ficaria no alojamento dos estudantes, dividiria o quarto com uma garota chama Jéssica Stanley.

O Campus era enorme, a entrada dos dormitórios era linda, mal podia acreditar que estava em Dartmouth. O quarto muito bem organizado, com duas camas, duas mesas de estudo, telefone e internet, tudo em tons claros. A biblioteca era um sonho, pelo menos pra alguém como eu que gostava de uma boa leitura e dedicada aos estudos. A cantina era imensa e linda, havia um cybercafé para os alunos curtir, assim como uma bela sala de jogos.

- Quem é você? Onde está Jéssica? – perguntou uma ruiva muito bonita.

- Ela não está, boa tarde, sou Isabella... – ela me olhou de cima a baixo, virando as costas e me deixou falando sozinha, dei de ombros e voltei a desfazer a minha mala.

- Oi! Você deve ser a novata, sou Jéssica, Jéssica Stanley. – disparou a garota que entrou esbaforida. Era basicamente do mesmo tamanho que eu, magra com cabelos cor de mel, muito bonita e falante.

- Sou Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan, prazer em conhecê-la. – disse estendendo a mão pra ela que a aceitou.

- Seja bem vinda a Dartmouth, Isabella. – ela tinha um sorrido enorme e me pareceu simpática.

- Uma garota estava procurando por você...

- Era a Vick, não liga pra ela, Victória Sanders é bem esnobe. – sorri voltando a arrumar minhas coisas. – Já conhece o campus?

- Mais ou menos, conheci a biblioteca, a cantina, o cybercafé e a sala de jogos.

- Tem que conhecer o restante, vem comigo. – me chamou assim que trocou de blusa. – Vou te apresentar a galera. - a garota falava pelos cotovelos e aos poucos foi me passando à ficha completa de quem passasse por nós, eu tentava processar tudo que dizia, mas confesso que estava sendo um pouco difícil até pra mim.

- ALICE! – gritou acenando para uma garota de cabelos curtos e espetados, de onde estávamos ela parecia pequena.

- Oi Jess, quem é sua amiga? – perguntou a garota com um sorriso simpático.

- Esta é Isabella Marie Swan, acaba de chegar a Dartmouth. – Jéssica se apressou em dizer.

- Seja bem vinda Isabella, sou Alice Cullen, curso o terceiro período de design de moda. – algo naquela garota me encantou, não sabia dizer o que especificamente. Ela me lembrava uma fada, creio que fosse pelos traços delicados ou por sua estatura, era pouca coisa menor que eu. Sua pele branquinha como a minha, seus olhos eram de um castanho esverdeado, lindos. Tinha um sorriso cativante nos lábios, Alice era simplesmente linda e simpática, e algo me dizia que nos daríamos bem, havia simpatizado muito com ela.

- Obrigada Alice, pode me chamar de Bella, vou cursar o primeiro período de jornalismo. – falei parando de encará-la ou ela iria pensar que eu fosse louca ou retardada. Não tinha o costume de fazer amizades, minha estadia no colégio passou completamente despercebida o que me deixou um pouco estranha.

- Onde estão os garotos? –Jéssica perguntou um tanto empolgada.

- Acabaram de treinar, estão vindo. – avisou a garota não muito feliz.

- E as garotas? – Jéssica insistiu.

- Estão com eles, logo todos estarão aqui. – as duas riram não sei o porquê, estávamos conversando quando um grupo se aproximou de nós, a ruiva que esteve em nosso dormitório e mais duas garotas, acompanhadas de cinco garotos. Victória era linda, com um corpo escultural, assim como as outras duas, seus olhos azuis se destacavam assim como seus peitos que praticamente saltavam pelo decote.

- Mike! – soltou Jéssica indo ao encontro do loiro de olhos azuis com carinha de bebê, era bonito, aliás, todos ali eram.

- Oi Jess! – respondeu meio entediado, revirando os olhos assim que ela se pendurou em seu pescoço, arrancando risos dos outros.

- Quem é novata? – disse uma das loiras, ela estava abraçada a um cara absurdamente lindo, a própria reencarnação de Adônis. Alto com cabelos desgrenhados, num tom acobreado que jamais tinha visto. Olhos verdes penetrantes e um sorriso tentador. Ela também era linda, loira com enormes olhos azuis, faziam um lindo casal.

- Esta é Isabella, acaba de chegar a Dartmouth, vai cursar o primeiro período de jornalismo – explicou Alice ao lado de um cara com cabelos castanho claro, quase loiro. Algo nele me lembrava um anjo, não sei se era pelos traços, ou pela beleza dele. Seu sorriso como o de Alice era contagiante e não teve como não sorrir de volta.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Isabella, sou Jasper Hale namorado de Alice. – ele segurava firme minha mão e depositou um beijo em meu rosto.

- O prazer foi meu Jasper, pode me chamar de Bella. – podia sentir meu rosto ferver, eles eram todos muito bonitos, me senti um peixe fora d'água ali.

- E você pode me chamar de Jazz. – respondeu piscando pra mim, novamente senti meu rosto arder, com certeza estava mais vermelha que um tomate maduro.

- Olha! Ela é tímida, ta parecendo um tomatinho. – disse um cara grande, era alto e musculoso, seus cabelos eram escuros e seus olhos azuis, mas o que me encantou nele foi o sorriso. Talvez pelas covinhas que se formavam quando sorria, dava a ele um ar de menino travesso. - Sou Emmett Cullen irmão da anãzinha ali. – falou me pegando de surpresa, ele me envolveu em seus braços e me senti abraçada por um urso, grande e forte.

- Dá... Pra... Me... Sol... Tar? – tentei dizer, mas confesso que estava difícil, já que mal conseguia respirar.

- Solte- a Emm, vai matar a garota assim! – ralhou Jasper.

- Foi mal Bella, esqueço minha força às vezes! – dizia o grandão me colocando no chão.

- Tudo bem... – puxei o ar com força. - Estou respirando novamente, creio que não afetou meu cérebro. – falei divertida e todos riram menos as duas loiras e a tal Victória.

- Esta é minha ursinha Rose, ela é irmã do Jazz. – disse apontando para o namorado da irmã.

- Oi! – ela fez menção de me cumprimentar, mas levou um cutucão nada discreto da outra loira, Rose era linda, seus longos cabelos loiros caiam em cascatas pelas costas, dona de olhos azuis penetrantes e um corpo escultural. Do tipo capa de revista.

- Oi. – disse meio constrangida.

- Este é meu irmão Edward e sua namorada Tanya. –o grandão falou apontando para o cara de olhos verdes e a loira linda, porém antipática. Emmett era muito simpático, tanto quanto Alice, já seu irmão, o bonitão fez somente um aceno e a loira ao seu lado, nem sequer olhou pra mim.

- Sou Jacob, Jacob Black, mas pode me chamar de Jake. – dizia o moreno com traços indígenas, ele como os outros era muito bonito, alto e musculoso. – É Bella, não é? – e muito simpático também.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Jake. – ele sorria pra mim e seu sorriso era muito bonito, não tinha como não retribuir.

- Este aqui é o Mike, Mike Newton! – disse Jéssica ainda pendurada nele.

- Oi Mike! – acenei com a cabeça somente.

- Você é uma gatinha! – soltou fazendo com que Jess fechasse a cara. – Vai se dar muito bem aqui em Dartmouth. – me perguntava se todos seriam tão idiotas assim?

- Estou aqui para concluir meus estudos, não tenho tempo e muito menos saco pra aturar babacas metidos a gostosão. – ele havia me irritado profundamente, primeiro por desrespeitar a garota ao seu lado e quem aquele cara achava que era? Brad Pitt? Mike semicerrou os olhos pra mim enquanto os outros riam dele.

- Bella veio do orfanato Saint Louis, é bolsista! – senti o desdém na voz de Jéssica, o que me deixou chocada e sem entender sua atitude.

- Oh meu Deus! É um daqueles projetos sociais? O nível deveria ser melhor, agora estão colocando qualquer um em Dartmouth? – era óbvio que a idiota que estava ao lado dele, queria me humilhar.

- Estou aqui por méritos próprios!- retruquei erguendo o queixo a encarando, por conseqüência encarando aqueles olhos verdes. - Fui à melhor nota de aquisição e segundo o reitor, uma das mais novas estudantes de Dartmouth. Mas acho que isso é demais para seu cérebro oxigenado. – pude ver a fumacinha sair da cabeça dela, dei as costas para todos eles saindo dali, sentia raiva, muita raiva. Meus olhos ardiam, estava prestes a chorar, mas jamais daria a ela o gostinho de me ver chorando. Naquele momento me dei conta de que aqui não seria diferente do colégio.

Jéssica me pediu desculpas, mas o clima entre nós já não era o mesmo, disse que Tanya ficou furiosa comigo por tê-la chamado de burra, era obrigada a escutá-la, já que dividíamos o quarto. Sempre gostei de ficar só com meus próprios pensamentos, mas com Jéssica era praticamente impossível.

Sentia falta de Charlotte e principalmente de Thony, sempre ligava para ouvir a voz dele, aquilo me acalmava e me dava forças para encarar tudo aqui. Consegui um emprego na biblioteca e um freelancer de fotógrafa no jornal do campus. Teria que cobrir os jogos tanto de basquete como football, também os jogos de hóquei e baseball. Sem esquecer os eventos acadêmicos, como algumas festas promovidas pela fraternidade Delta e a Alpha Delta, as principais fraternidades do campus.

Vivia da biblioteca para o ginásio e do ginásio para o campo, as aulas eu tirava de letra. Tive que aturar piadinhas de alguns idiotas como Mike Newton sem contar suas cantadas irritantes, sinceramente o cara não tinha nenhuma criatividade. Acabei fazendo amizade com uma garota chamada Ângela Weber, uma pessoa sensacional.

Angie como gostava de ser chamada, cursava o terceiro período de engenharia biomédica, e seu namorado, engenharia da computação, eram dois gênios! Erick era o típico nerd, óculos de grau, jaleco e aquele jeitão inteligente, um moreno bonitão, com os cabelos espetadinhos. Angie era uma morena muito bonita e muito, mas muito simpática.

- Tome cuidado Bella, ouvi dizer que Jéssica é perigosa, tem uma língua afiadíssima, aquela garota não conhece discrição. – estávamos na imensa cantina, algumas mesas de nós, estavam Alice e os outros, ela acenou pra mim, assim como Emmett, Jazz e Jacob, já ele estava com ela, pra variar.

- Conhece Alice Cullen? – havia surpresa na voz de Angie.

- Sim, Jéssica nos apresentou logo quando cheguei, ela é bem simpática, assim como o irmão Emmett, Jasper e Jacob também são bem legais.

- Os Cullen e os Hale são um grupo bem fechado, eles são Delta, assim como os Sanders, as Denali e os Volturi, o Black e o Newton também, já as garotas são Alpha Delta.

- Você está falando da fraternidade?

- Isso mesmo, é um grupo fechadíssimo e se julgam superiores, muitos dos atletas fazem parte da Delta. – explicava Angie.

- Que ótimo, terei que cobrir as festas deles. – falei desanimada.

- Segundo Jéssica, as Denali, Tanya, Irina e Kate são sobrinhas do reitor, sua família é amiga dos Cullen, assim como os Sanders, os Hale e os Volturi.

- Você disse os Sanders? Só conheço a ruiva sebosa. – disse apontando com o queixo para a própria.

- Victória é a irmã de James Sanders.

- Não o conheço, nem as irmãs da loira do mal.- Angie riu com o que eu disse.

- Se ela te escuta.

- Não tenho medo dela. – disse dando de ombros.

- Tome cuidado Bella, esse grupo é bem fechado e gostam de pegar pesado com as pessoas que os incomodam. – alertou Erick. – O reitor costuma fazer vistas grossas para as coisas que os Deltas aprontam, por ser a elite de Dartmouth, gostam de aprontar e não é pouco.

- Não quero encrenca, nem tão pouco confusão, só quero concluir meus estudos em paz de preferência. – olhei novamente para a mesa e o surpreendi me olhando.

Sempre que cruzava com Alice pelo campus, ela era agradável comigo todas às vezes, sempre muito simpática. Já Rose só me cumprimentava quando estava com Alice ou Emmett, caso contrario passava direto por mim. Jasper, Emmett e Jacob eram como Alice, o restante simplesmente me ignorava.

Com o passar do tempo descobri que Emmett jogava football, assim como Jasper, Jacob, Edward e Mike. Alguns dos Deltas eram em sua maioria esportistas, uns jogavam basquete, outros baseball e tênis. Dois eram da equipe de remo e outro praticava nado.

Os Deltas eram adorados e temidos, assim como as Alpha Deltas a casa co- irmã deles. Com o meu trabalho tanto no campo quanto no ginásio, acabei escutando de tudo, tinha acesso total aos dois assim como vestiários. Vi e ouvi de tudo, mas diferente de Jéssica optei por ser o mais discreta possível, sendo assim tudo o que não era de interesse público era devidamente arquivado.

Jamais vou esquecer o dia em que flagrei Emmett e Rose...

**** - **_**Vi aquela oferecida dando em cima de você Emmett Cullen. – dizia a loira aos berros. **_

_**- Só estava explicando a matéria pra ela, ursinha. Sabe que eu sou louco por você. **_

_**- Você explicando a matéria, como se a única coisa que entende é de football e sexo? – retrucou à loira furiosa, a discussão foi longa e acabou com os dois transando ali mesmo, no vestiário masculino.**_** ****

Alice e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximas, ela era diferente das outras Deltas, assim como Jazz seu namorado que cursava o quinto período de gestão empresarial. Um cara muito inteligente e um tanto quieto, gostava mais de observar do que falar, ao contrario de Alice que era bem extrovertida e muito animada, sempre pra cima. Emm como gostava de ser chamado era o típico atleta, muito músculo e pouco cérebro, assim como Alice era muito brincalhão e não perdia a oportunidade de zoar com alguém, um menino grande que cursava o quinto período de direito.

Jacob pelo que descobri era um esportista nato, além de jogar football, estava sempre se exercitando pelo campus, até onde sei praticava artes marciais. Cursava o quinto período de educação física. Sempre bem acompanhado, as garotas caiam matando em cima dele, era muito atencioso comigo e pediu pra que o chamasse de Jake. Já Mike era insuportável, cheio de si, se achava a última bolacha do pacote, vivia com Jéssica pendurada nele, mas atirava pra todo lado, estava cursando o quinto período de publicidade e propaganda.

Edward, pelo que pude observar era muito inteligente e percipcas, mesmo sendo um atleta, parecia gostar de estudar, estava sempre na biblioteca. Era o único lugar onde me cumprimentava, quando nos esbarrávamos pelo campus, ele simplesmente fazia um leve aceno de cabeça. Soube que cursava o quinto período de medicina. Pouco se ouvia sua voz, sempre com o olhar atento a tudo em sua volta, vivia aos beijos e amassos com aquela criatura intragável.

Alice me contou que seu pai era um cirurgião muito conceituado e sua mãe uma paisagista e decoradora de ambientes, que o pai de Jazz era dono de um banco e segundo ela todos moravam em Forks, Washington.

- Angie é de Port Angeles, é perto de lá, não é?

- É a cidade vizinha, Jake é de La Push, fica próxima a Forks. É uma reserva indígena. – explicava Alice enquanto íamos para a aula de literatura. – E você Bella? De onde é? – não consegui esconder o quanto aquela pergunta me afetou. – Se não quiser responder...

- Tudo bem Alice. – disse a tranqüilizando. – Vim de Seattle, é onde fica o Sant Louis, mas pra ser sincera, não sei muito sobre a minha origem, desculpe!

- Porque está se desculpando? Não importa de onde veio e sim quem você é. – falou me dando um abraço carinhoso, cada vez gostava mais dela.

Estava organizando os livros para guardá-los, achei estranho o fato de todos aqueles Deltas estarem circulando pela biblioteca ao mesmo tempo.

- Bella? – chamou Mike se aproximando com um sorriso enorme.

- Isabella pra você Mike. – respondi atravessado, ouvi risinhos abafados vindo do grupo mais afastado, Alice e Jazz não estavam entre eles. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Vai ter uma festa na sexta e... – ele olhou pra trás, voltando seu olhar pra mim em seguida. – Não quer ter a honra de me acompanhar? – aquele cara era mesmo escroto.

- Nem que você fosse o último cara de Dartmouth, tenho mais o que fazer, se me der licença. – não estava ali pra servir de piada para aqueles idiotas, Mike segurou firme meu braço.

- Porque está dando uma de difícil, Swan? – sua voz saiu cortante.

- Em primeiro lugar me solta. – detestava ser pressionada. – Em segundo não sou obrigada a aturar caras chatos e metidos a besta como você e em terceiro... – puxei meu braço com força. – Não sairia com você nem em um milhão de anos, portanto vai procurar outra pra encher o saco! - cuspi entre os dentes, levando os livros para as prateleiras indicadas, ao voltar Tyler, um jogador de basquete estava debruçado sobre o balcão.

- Oi Bella. – disse todo sorriso.

- Desculpe, mas eu te conheço? – falei meio impaciente.

- Sou Tyler e vim te dar a oportunidade de ir comigo a festa, o que acha? – revirei os olhos bufando impaciente.

- Tyler, não é? – o idiota assentiu com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. – Pode parecer um choque pra você, mas dispenso. – ele parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Como assim dispensa? Qual é Bella.

- Isabella pra você! – novamente ouvi risos, que vinham do grupinho mais afastado. – Com certeza deve de ter alguma garota nesse campus louca pra ter a honra de lhe acompanhar nesta festa, porque não vai atrás dela e me deixa em paz? – como Mike ele me fuzilou com o olhar. Ignorei sua presença ainda ali e fui guardar o restante dos livros, ao retornar Jake estava apoiado sobre o balcão.

- Oi Jake, o que foi? Os Deltas estão entediados e resolveram pegar no meu pé? – ele riu de um jeito gostoso que me fez rir também.

- Não sua boba, Mike é um idiota e Tyler não fica atrás, não ligue pra eles.

- Sou obrigada a concordar com você. - falei debruçando sobre o balcão também. – Em que posso ajudá-lo.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – seu rosto estava muito próximo ao meu, automaticamente me afastei.

- Se eu puder ajudar, com prazer. – respondi prontamente.

- Me acompanha a festa de sexta? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Você só pode estar brincando, né?

- Juro que não, vem comigo, não vai se arrepender. – pediu fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Creio que tenha pelo menos uma dezena de garotas que se estapeariam por um convite desses, porque justo eu?

- Porque é você que eu quero. – disse sem rodeios. – Vem comigo, sei que vai curtir.

- É a festa dos Delta, irei de qualquer forma, tenho que cobrir para o jornal, esqueceu? – ele revirou os olhos segurando meu queixo, fazendo com que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

- Quero que venha comigo, como minha acompanhante, como minha amiga, por favor. – eu poderia jurar que ele fez beicinho.

- Tudo bem Jake, só espero não me arrepender disso. – falei rendida.

- Não irá, te garanto Bella. – ele deu um beijo estalado no meu rosto, me fazendo corar horrores.

- Você consegue ficar ainda mais linda, assim corada.

- Sai daqui e me deixa trabalhar. – ele riu piscando pra mim se juntando aos outros.

-VOCÊ O QUE? – Angie quase me deixou surda, estávamos na cantina, havia acabado de contar a ela sobre o convite de Jake.

– Vai entrar na cova dos leões Bella. – revirei os olhos ao ouvir Erick.

- Ele não é como os outros, Jake é diferente. – os dois me olhavam como se eu fosse maluca.

- Isso porque interessa a ele, assim que passar o interesse vai ver só. – soltei o ar com força, ponderando o que eles disseram.

- Agora já aceitei, não tem mais volta. – disse dando de ombros.

Olhava para Jéssica e me perguntava se iríamos ao mesmo lugar, ela vestia um vestido Pink curtérremo e justo, com salto e uma maquiagem forte. Optei por uma coisa mais casual, uma saia jeans preta que ia até o meio da coxa, camiseta branca com a estampa do Mickey e all star. Jake chegou as oito em ponto, estava um gato e exalava um perfume almiscarado delicioso.

- Você está linda! – disse assim que me viu.

- Tem certeza de que vamos para o mesmo lugar? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, me oferecendo o capacete, ao subir na moto a saia subiu.

- Uau! Belas coxas garota.

- Jake! – ralhei sentindo meu rosto arder de vergonha.

O lugar estava abarrotado de gente, uns bebendo, outros se pegando ali mesmo sem cerimônia. Estava bem agitado, Jake segurava firme minha mão me conduzindo pela enorme casa, por onde passava era cumprimentado. Ao chegarmos à área externa encontramos o restante do grupo que sempre ficava na cantina. As garotas com seus vestidos curtos e decotados, as únicas que eram mais discretas ali eram Alice e Rose, as outras sentadas no colo de seus respectivos namorados ou sei lá o que?

- Oh meu Deus, onde ela pensa que vai assim? – ouvi Victória dizer me medindo de cima abaixo, achei melhor simplesmente ignorar.

- Bella? – chamou Alice, vindo na minha direção. – Que bom que veio amiga. – como sempre me deu um abraço aconchegante, claro que Jazz estava ao seu lado.

- Não estou acostumada com festas e coisas do tipo, acho que estou destoando. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não esquenta boba, se quiser depois te dou uma dicas, você está linda! – disse do mesmo modo.

- Concordo com ela, está muito bem assim. – elogiou Jazz estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Obrigada!

- Olha só que belo par de pernas! – soltou Emmett vindo em minha direção com os braços abertos. – Você ta uma gata. – o maluco me pegou em um de seus abraços esmagadores me erguendo do chão.

- Emm... Eu... Preciso de ar. – tentei dizer com o restante de fôlego que me restava, me soltando em seguida. – Um dia você me esmaga. – falei me recompondo.

- Vai se acostumando, Emm é assim mesmo. – Alice disse divertida.

- Fiuuu, fiuuu- assoviou Mike. – Emm tem razão, belo par de pernas Bella, você é bem gostosa.

- Dá pra parar de ser menos desagradável, Mike? – ralhou Alice.

- Mais respeito Newton. – soltou Jake entre os dentes, o idiota ergueu as mãos em rendição. – Quer beber alguma coisa, Bella? – perguntou colocando a mão em minha cintura de forma possessiva, cumprimentei os outros, com um aceno, mas somente Edward retribuiu.

- O que a novata veio fazer aqui? – grunhiu Victória me olhando com desdém.

- Me pergunto o mesmo? – soltou Tanya, as duas riram acompanhadas por Jéssica e mais duas, Edward revirou os olhos. Pelo que Angie havia dito a morena bonita de olhos castanhos era Irina e a loira de olhos da mesma cor era Kate, irmãs de Tanya.

- Ela veio comigo, algum problema? –Jake retrucou incomodado.

- Você merece coisa melhor zagueiro. – retrucou Tanya, senti um nó se formar em minha garganta, as palavras de Erick não saiam da minha cabeça.

- Isso quem decide sou eu, Tanya. – sua voz saiu cortante. – Notei uma troca de olhares entre Victória e Edward, enquanto a loira fuzilava Jake com o olhar. – Vem Bella, vamos dar uma volta. – disse enquanto me tirava de perto deles.

- O que ta rolando? – perguntei enquanto nos afastávamos, havia um clima estranho ali.

- Nada Bella, elas estão te provocando, ignore-as. – pegamos uma cerveja cada um e ficamos um pouco afastados deles.

- Você é linda Bella! – dizia acariciando meu rosto, ficando cada vez mais próximo, minha respiração ficou suspensa e uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim. Senti seus lábios roçarem aos meus de leve, sua língua invadiu minha boca ávida pela minha. Retribui o beijo sentindo Jake me envolvendo em seus braços fortes, colando nossos corpos cada vez mais. Pensava que meu primeiro beijo seria diferente, inesquecível, mas faltava algo ali, algo que não sabia distinguir, então cortei o beijo.

Jake deslizou os lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço e ao abrir meus olhos me deparei com aquele par de olhos verdes me olhando de forma intensa. Meu corpo todo reagiu aquilo e Jacob entendeu errado, voltando a me beijar. Fechei meus olhos imaginando como seria beijar Edward Cullen? Acabei trocando outros beijos com Jake, que foi muito carinhoso e atencioso comigo, mas parou ali.

Minha amizade com Alice ficava cada vez mais sólida, mesmo sendo uma Delta encontrava tempo para me dar dicas de moda, conversar sobre coisas banais... Fomos ao cinema juntas, nos encontrávamos às vezes no cybercafé, muitas das vezes Jazz a acompanhava.

- Bella nem todos são como Vick e Tanya, acredite! – dizia Jazz me fazendo rir, estávamos em uma mesa do cybercafé. – Não sei por que as garotas agem daquela forma?

- Falta de personalidade talvez? – foi a vez dele rir, acompanhado de Alice. – Desculpe, mas é o que aparenta, tirando Alice e mais uma ou duas, elas andam atrás dela como se tivessem sofrido lavagem cerebral.

- Rose não é assim. – disse em defesa da irmã.

- Não disse que ela era, mas sua irmã não vai muito com a minha cara.

- Garanto a você que as coisas não são bem assim, minha irmã sempre valorizou muito esse lance de elite e popularidade, influência da mamãe. – ele segurava a mão de Alice, brincando com os dedos delicados dela. – No fundo Rose é uma garota legal, só não quer entrar em atrito com Tanya.

- Não sei o que Ed viu nela? – Alice disse bufando alto, sorri meneando a cabeça, somente a menção de seu nome fazia meu coração acelerar.

- Oi, Bella. – sobressaltei com a aproximação de Mike, que sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Bem que você poderia deixar de ser durona e ir ao cinema comigo.

- Me esquece Mike! – disse entre os dentes, ele já estava me enchendo. – Chama a Jéssica, tenho certeza que ela vai adorar sua companhia.

- Quero ir com você. – insistiu segurando meu braço.

- Mas eu não quero... – minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada. – Dá pra colocar isso nessa sua cabeça, ou vou ter que desenhar pra você entender?

-Sabe que esse seu jeito me excita! – ele me puxou com força pra si me machucando.

- Já chega Mike! Solte-a agora mesmo. – exigiu Jazz.

- Que eu saiba sua namorada é a Alice. – retrucou apertando ainda mais o meu braço.

- Deixa de ser babaca Mike, solte-a! - desta vez foi Alice quem exigiu.

- Não importa, tenho tempo... Você ainda vai ceder Swan. – falou entre os dentes, antes de me soltar.

- Ele ta louco por você, Bella. – comentou Jazz em um tom divertido.

- Aquilo é uma praga que me rogaram, com toda a certeza. – sorri ao ouvir sua gargalhada.

- Ele te machucou Bella? – Alice parecia preocupada, já que meu braço ficou bem vermelho.

- Não esquenta! – falei dando de ombros.

As provas haviam chegado e a biblioteca fervilhava de gente, Edward ia praticamente todos os dias, sempre pegando vários livros, eu o observava de longe, nunca conversamos propriamente dito, no máximo um oi e um tchau.

Estava com alguns livros no alto da pequena escada os guardando completamente concentrada no que fazia.

- Oi Isabella! - ao ouvir aquela voz sobressaltei, derrubando tudo, perdi o equilíbrio e a sorte foi que ele me segurou. – Tem que tomar mais cuidado! – Edward disse me segurando firme em seus braços, ele sorriu e meu coração parecia martelar contra as minhas costelas.

- O... Oooo... – me senti uma retardada ao gaguejar, mas ele ainda mantinha seus braços envolta do meu corpo, seu perfume me invadiu e era tão bom, inebriante eu diria, seu hálito de menta fez meu estômago dar voltas como se eu estivesse em uma montanha russa. - O que deseja? – seu olhar era intenso e penetrante, ainda mais sob aqueles cílios, aquele sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios, Deus como era lindo.

- Preciso desses livros, pode me dizer onde encontrá-los? – falou me colocando no chão, era a primeira vez que falava comigo.

- Oh sim, claro. – disse pegando o papel de sua mão passando os olhos por ele... Mordi os lábios buscando em minha mente onde estavam. – Vem comigo.

- Não vai buscar o código no computador?

- Não preciso, já guardei grande parte deles. – sorri ao encontrar o que ele procurava. – Aqui está, bom trabalho. – falei entregando os livros a ele.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu sorrindo, e novamente meu coração batia tão forte que por um momento pensei que fosse saltar pela boca. – Ccom licença, tenho que ir. – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar novamente, sentia meu rosto queimar, me sentia uma completa idiota!

Estava voltando de um jogo de basquete quando um som estranho me chamou a atenção, vinha da lateral do prédio, coloquei minha cabeça pra dentro do pequeno beco e meu queixo foi ao chão! Tanya estava enlaçando o quadril de um cara loiro, se não me engano seu nome era James que praticamente a devorava, estavam transando pra valer e tão absortos que ignoravam minha presença completamente, instintivamente cliquei tudo.

Passei dias tentando me livrar daquelas imagens, me perguntava como ela pode fazer algo assim com uma cara como Edward? Até onde sabia ele e Edward eram amigos. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender, cheguei a cogitar a contar a Alice, mas achei melhor não me meter.

- Bella você tem que ir, é o aniversário do Jazz, vai ser em nosso apartamento. – insistia Alice me entregando o endereço.

- Tudo bem Alice, mas só vou porque é o aniversário de Jazz. - desta vez resolvi caprichar e por em pratica os conselhos de Alice.

Comprei um vestido muito bonito, fiz uma maquiagem marcante nos olhos e um brilho nos lábios, só pra realçá-los, nos pés uma sandália de salto trançada na panturrilha, joguei um casaco por cima

Passei ao motorista o endereço, ele sorriu ao abrir a porta pra mim, estava feliz, havia feito um presente para Jazz, era coisa simples é claro, mas de coração. O táxi parou enfrente um prédio muito bonito, apertei o numero do apartamento no interfone.

"_**Quem é?"**_ – sinceramente não reconheci a voz.

- Oi, é Bella, amiga de Alice.

"_**Pode subir!"-**_ ouvi o estalo da porta se abrindo.

Respirei fundo, passando a mão pelo vestido, tocando a campainha em seguida, assim que a porta se abriu meu coração disparou, era Edward que sorria de um modo encantador, seus olhos percorreram meu corpo todo, parando em meus olhos, por um momento me perdi naquele olhar tão intenso e hipnotizante.

- Quem é Ed? – ouvi Alice perguntar, ele sacudiu a cabeça como se espantasse algum pensamento.

- Sua amiga, Isabella! – disse me dando passagem.

- Boa noite!- falei ao passar por ele, sendo invadida pelo seu perfume, tentador.

- Boa noite. – respondeu me acompanhando com o olhar.

- Que bom que veio amiga! – a maluca me abraçou de forma tão acolhedora, que foi impossível não retribuir. – Você está linda. – ela fez com que eu desse uma voltinha. – Ficou lindo em você.

- Obrigada! Mas a beleza está nos olhos de quem vê, Alice. – ela sorriu sacudindo a mão pra mim.

- Bella? – chamou Jazz vindo ao meu encontro. – Alice fica meio empolgada em ocasiões assim. – disse ao me cumprimentar.

- Parabéns Jazz, espero que goste! – disse lhe entregando o presente. – Foi feito com muito carinho. – passei os olhos pela sala cheia de gente, alguns rostos conhecidos e outros novos.

- Não precisava esquentar com isso Bella! – Alice o ajudou a abrir o enorme pacote.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou ao ver o painel, era um enorme painel com uma montagem de diversas fotos, que havia tirado dos dois.

- Bella é lindo, foi você quem as tirou? – perguntou Jazz sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Foi sim Jazz, o fiz com muito carinho. – me senti aliviada, por Jazz ter gostado.

- Olha! Até que a caloura tem talento. – grunhiu Tanya, sentando- se no colo de Edward.

- Queria o que Tanya? Só sabe ficar com aquela câmera pra cima e pra baixo. – disse Jéssica, tinha uma ótima resposta pra ela, mas achei melhor continuar ignorando.

- Será que dá pra deixarem a Bella em paz! – ralhou Alice.

- Bellinha?

- Oi, Emm! – dessa vez ele não me esmagou em um de seus abraços. – Você ta uma gata! – brincou segurando minha mão me fazendo rodopiar.

- Não seja exagerado Emm.

- Ficou show esse painel, bem que você podia fazer um pra mim, sabe como é, sou o mais bonito da família. – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Faço com prazer. – respondi piscando pra ele, que abriu um sorriso enorme formando aquelas covinhas fofas.

- Boa noite Bella, seja bem vinda. – disse Rose ao me cumprimentar, estranhei sua atitude e não pude deixar de notar o olhar reprovador que Tanya lançou pra ela, mas como eu, Rose a ignorou, cumprimentei o restante do pessoal.

- Boa noite Jake. – ele estava acompanhado de uma morena muito bonita. Depois daquela festa, saímos mais algumas vezes, mas não rolou mais nada, deixei claro que minha amizade era o que poderia lhe oferecer nada mais que isso, até que Jake aceitou bem.

- Boa noite, essa é Leah. – disse me apresentando a morena linda com cabelos negros, era realmente muito, mas muito bonita.

- Muito prazer Leah, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Ouvi falar muito de você, é a garota que trabalha pro jornal do campus, não é? – senti certa hostilidade por parte dela, talvez pelo fato de Jake e eu termos ficado juntos, mas algo nela me dizia que Leah não era diferente de Tanya e outras por ali.

- Sim, é o meu trabalho, algum problema?

- Você é que tem que nos dizer, afinal invade nossa privacidade.

- Desculpe querida, mas acho que está equivocada... – senti os olhos de todos sobre mim. – Só faço o meu trabalho que é registrar o que acontece no campus, assim como nos jogos e treinos.

- Mas...

- Já chega Leah! – ralhou Jake. – Desculpa Bella! – pediu me olhando de modo sincero.

- Bella, quero que conheça os Volturi. – Alice chamou me tirando de perto dela que se pudesse teria me atacado ali. – Bem estes são os Volturi, Aro, Félix, Demetri e seu primo Alec.

Olhei para o grupo de oito pessoas e me perguntava se não tinha gente feia nesse lugar? Aro era um moreno alto e forte de olhos azuis, um gato, Félix ainda mais alto e ainda mais forte, seus cabelos mais claros e os olhos também azuis, já Demetri era o mais baixo, pelo menos perto dos dois, também dono de lindos olhos azuis e seu cabelo era de um castanho claro, nem loiro nem moreno, mas também muito bonito. Alec era tão alto quanto Aro e aparentemente forte, loiro de olhos verdes, com a barba rala, era um baita gato e muito simpático.

- Prazer em conhecê-los, sou Bella. – disse atenciosamente.

- Esta é Jane, irmã de Alec, Renata namorada de Aro, Gianna namora Félix e Heide está com Demetri. – explicava ela, todas foram muito simpáticas, ao contrário de Tanya e Victória, menos a tal Jane.

A tal Jane que era irmã de Alec, era tão linda como ele, loira e dona de olhos azuis reluzentes, mas um tanto antipática, me olhou torto como Victória e Tanya. Já Renata era uma morena linda de olhos azuis e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mortal, Gianna namorada de Félix também era linda, seus cabelos eram mais claros que os meus e puxavam pro avermelhado, seus olhos também eram azuis e Heide era uma loira de olhos verdes, muito simpática além de bonita.

- Este é James Sanders, o irmão de Vick. – fiquei tensa ao vê-lo, se tratava do mesmo cara que estava com Tanya no beco, não tinha a menor dúvida.

- Você é mesmo bela, o nome faz juz à dona. – disse beijando minha mão, não podia negar que era um homem muito bonito, mas não chegava nem perto da beleza de Edward, havia algo nele que me deixava tensa e incomodada.

A festa estava muito agradável, tirando um ou outro ali, os Volturi sem mostraram muito simpáticos, pelo menos comigo. Alec jogava com Emm e Jazz, ficou quase a noite toda conversando comigo, falamos sobre várias coisas.

- Quer mais vinho? – perguntou de modo sussurrado em meu ouvido me fazendo sobressaltar.

- Acho que bebi demais. – falei rindo além da conta.

- Só mais um pouco. – insistiu, acabei cedendo, na realidade todos estavam meio altos, a maioria já tinha ido embora, estávamos somente Alice, Jazz, Rose e Emm, Edward, Alec e eu. Tanya havia ido com suas irmãs, Victória e James.

- Já está tarde, acho melhor pedir um taxi. – disse me levantando, mas acabei caindo sentada novamente.

- Nesse estado, nem pensar, você dorme aqui hoje. – dizia Alice sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Posso ir para o alojamento, é só chamar um taxi pra mim. – insisti.

- Se quiser posso te dar uma carona? – ofereceu Alec.

- Acho melhor não! – disse Jazz. – Ela está meio zonza, Alice tem razão, é melhor que Bella fique aqui, amanhã você vai. – insistiu, soltei o ar com força, não tinha como contrariar aqueles dois.

- Tá bom.

- Então vou embora, espero nos vermos novamente, Bella! – Alec depositou um beijo carinhoso em meu rosto. – somente assenti, estava muito tonta.

- Vou ficar com você e ela fica no meu quarto certo? – ouvi Alice dizer, não sei pra quem, eles estavam próximos a porta se despedindo de Alec talvez, eu realmente estava muito tonta.

- Isabella? – ao ouvir meu nome, me levantei automaticamente, mas acabei cambaleando, senti braços fortes me envolverem. - Hey, você ta bem? – aquela voz aveludada, parecia música aos meus ouvidos, ergui o olhar me deparando com aquele par de olhos verdes, mesmo zonza estava ciente dos seus braços envolvendo meu corpo.

- Um pouco tonta. – falei sem graça.

- Consegue andar? – ele tinha aquele sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Acho que sim. – me soltei dele e cai sentada.

- Acho que não! – disse entre uma risada gostosa de ouvir. - Vem que eu te ajudo a achar o quarto. – Edward enlaçou minha cintura, me mantendo de pé, me levando por um corredor até chegarmos a um quarto.


	2. A CAIXA

**CAPITULO II**

**POV EDWARD **

- Acho que bebi demais. – Isabella gemeu com o rosto apoiado em meu peito, seus cabelos exalavam um perfume de morango, como daquela vez na biblioteca.

- Deite-se Isabella, amanhã vai estar melhor. – sentei-a na cama e a garota desabou sobre o colchão.

- Isabella? Bella?

-Hmmm- gemeu sem se mover.

- Precisa tirar as sandálias. – ela assentiu sem abrir os olhos.

- Tira pra mim Charlotte? – disse erguendo a perna, o vestido desceu até o começo da coxa, definitivamente era uma perna linda e que coxas eram aquelas?

- Bella? – a chamei novamente, com seu pé apoiado em meu peito, desatei o laço que prendia o trançado em sua panturrilha. Sua pele era macia, sedosa e exalava um perfume tentador, retirei a sandália delicadamente, descendo sua perna estendida, com certa relutância abaixei o vestido que havia subido, fiz o mesmo com o outro pé. Encaixei meu braço na dobra de seus joelhos e a coloquei direito na cama, Bella se ajeitou ficando meio de bruço, balbuciava algo inteligível.

Fiquei ali parado feito bobo, olhando para aquela garota adormecida. Seu nariz arrebitadinho era tão lindo, aqueles lábios eram tentadores, suas costas nuas estavam à mostra. Minha vontade era de deslizar os lábios sobre aquela pele macia, saboreá-la. Sacudi a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos, estava linda naquele vestido... Quando abri a porta e a vi, ali parada ajeitando o vestido, meu coração disparou no peito.

Meus olhos iam dos seus pés a sua nuca que aparecia, já que seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, Bella exalava um perfume delicioso, um perfume suave e marcante. Sorri ao me lembrar do sei jeito atrapalhado na biblioteca, quando caiu em meus braços, literalmente. Meu corpo todo reagiu a ela, como da vez em que apareceu naquela festa com Jake, usando aquela saia com aquela camiseta do Mickey. Uma roupa tão comum, mas nela ficou tão sexy.

Era pequena, um pouco mais alta que Alice talvez, mas muito pouco. Seu corpo era bem feito, tudo proporcional ao seu tamanho, suas pernas eram realmente lindas e suas coxas eram grossas, seu quadril bem moldado e uma bunda tentadora... Fofa e empinadinha, os seios não pareciam tão grandes, mas adequado ao seu tamanho. Um corpo lindo e sensual com um rostinho de anjo, uma combinação tentadora, ainda mais se contarmos com sua personalidade forte. Era um tanto introspectiva, pensava bem antes de responder, parecia ter um temperamento forte.

Alice se encantou com ela, a amizade entre as duas ficava cada vez mais forte e Jazz se rendeu aos encantos dela, Emm não escondia de ninguém que gostava muito da garota. Nunca consegui trocar duas palavras com ela, a única vez foi na biblioteca, fiquei admirado com seu raciocínio rápido, e o modo como memorizou tantos livros em pouco tempo. Acima de tudo havia algo nela que me atraia, seu olhar era intenso e profundo e seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam com uma intensidade incomum para olhos naquele tom, aquele olhar era fascinante.

Tanya e Victória ficaram incomodadas com a presença dela, minha querida namorada achava absurda a admissão dela em Dartmouth, já que Bella veio de um lar, um orfanato. Na realidade aquilo também me intrigava às vezes, se mostrou uma garota esperta e inteligente, segundo Jazz havia acabado de completar dezoito em julho e tirou o primeiro lugar no teste de admissão. Mike mostrou interesse por ela, o que deixou a Stanley morrendo de raiva e inveja, pelo modo pejorativo como se referia à garota.

Às vezes a via na lateral do campo, sempre fotografando algo, às vezes no vestiário acompanhando aquele repórter xereta do jornal. Bella ralava pra caramba, segundo Alice, tinha bolsa integral e com certeza as coisas não eram nada fáceis pra ela, que além do jornal trabalhava na biblioteca. Minha irmã contou que Bella não sabe de onde veio ou quem são seus pais, viveu sua vida toda em um orfanato e saiu de lá direto para Dartmouth, dividia o quarto com Jéssica no alojamento e que seu sonho era ser jornalista, queria ver o mundo através de sua lente.

A cada coisa que Alice ou Jazz contavam, aumentava minha curiosidade a respeito dela que parecia ser tão diferente das garotas que conheci. Veio com o intuito de estudar e não era de ficar em festas e curtição, no dia em que estava com Jake seu olhar encontrou o meu, senti meu estômago se contrair e naquele momento senti inveja do meu amigo. Queria sentir a maciez daqueles lábios, seu gosto. Flagrei - a várias vezes me olhando e confesso que também a observava, não entendia o porquê daquela garota prender tanto atenção, de alguma forma ela mexia comigo e não entendia o por quê?

- Edward? – sobressaltei ao ouvir Alice me chamando. - O que está fazendo? – perguntou me olhando de forma estranha.

- Ela apagou. –falei apontando para Bella que dormia tranqüila, um biquinho se formava em seus lábios e seus cabelos continuavam espalhados pelo travesseiro.

- Tadinha, ela não ta acostumada a beber, Bella é uma garota muito especial, não acha? – dizia minha irmã sentando-se ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Ela é bem diferente. – falei dando de ombros, disfarçando ao máximo o interesse que Isabella me causava.

- Tem outros valores, é madura pra idade que tem.

- Gosta muito dela não é? – nunca vi Alice tratar alguém daquela forma tão carinhosa.

- Demais, estou aprendendo muito com ela, Bella é doce e inocente, muito inteligente, pega as coisas facilmente... Há algo nela, não seio dizer o que, mas sinto que Bella é muito mais do que aparenta, há uma grandeza dentro dela, rara de se ver. – somente assenti. – Rose está se rendendo a ela, notou?

- Sim. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Vamos deixá-la dormir. – com relutância sai de lá, ao chegar ao meu quarto me deixei cair na cama, acabei sonhando com ela.

**_Estávamos de mãos dadas caminhando por um jardim lindo, ela sorria pra mim de um jeito apaixonado. De repente a imagem mudou, estávamos na clareira que há próximo da minha casa em Forks, Bella estava sentada de frente pra mim. _

_- Você é lindo! – dizia deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo meu rosto, fazendo meu corpo todo reagir ao seu toque. _

_- Você é que é linda Bella. – falei fazendo o mesmo, Bella arfou ao meu toque, seus pêlos se eriçaram. Acariciei seus cabelos a trazendo cada vez mais pra perto, podia sentir seu hálito batendo contra o meu rosto. Nossos lábios se tocaram, foi somente um roçar, eles se tocaram novamente e senti sua língua macia roçar em meu lábio inferior. Foi o que bastou para que eu invadisse sua boca em um beijo intenso, onde nossas línguas faziam uma dança só delas. As mãos de Bella foram para os meus cabelos e as minhas para sua cintura, puxando - a cada vez mais pra mim, até estarmos completamente colados. _

_O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais ardente e voraz, nossas mãos percorriam um o corpo do outro, não demorou e estávamos nus. Eu admirava a beleza da garota nua diante de mim, era absurdamente linda, perfeita. Sua pele branca sob a luz da lua era incrível, havia pequenas sardas em seus ombros, sua pele exalava um perfume que me deixava louco de desejo, um cheiro incrivelmente excitante. Tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz, acariciando seu seio firme que cabia perfeitamente em minha mão. _

_- Edward... – gemeu acariciando meu membro me fazendo estremecer ao seu toque. Deslizei meus lábios por sua pele macia e cheirosa até chegar ao seu seio, lambi seu mamilo que estava rijo de excitação, vendo Bella jogar a cabeça pra trás. - Oh Edward... – gemeu novamente, agarrada aos meus cabelos. Fui descendo com beijos molhados por sua barriga lisinha, enquanto acariciava sua intimidade que estava úmida e pronta pra me receber. _

_Me coloquei entra suas pernas, deslizando lentamente pra dentro dela, que me recebeu entre gemidos e palavras desconexas. Bella me acompanhava em meus movimentos me levando ao delírio, inverti as posições deixando que cavalgasse sobre mim, investia contra ela que não parava me deixando louco de desejo. _

_- Bella... – gemi sentindo meu corpo estremecer sendo seguido pelo dela. _

_- Edward eu... Eu...**_

Acordei assustado, suado e muito, mas muito excitado, ele latejava tamanha era minha excitação, tomei um banho gelado pra ver se acalmava o animo dele. Aquele sonho me deixou impressionado, olhei no relógio e ainda eram três da manhã, fui pra cozinha ver se achava alguma coisa pra comer. Estanquei ao vê-la ali, usava somente uma camiseta, seus cabelos estavam molhados, lembranças do sonho vieram à tona e senti meu membro dar sinal de vida novamente.

- Sem sono!

-AAAHH! – gritou se assustando deixando o copo com leite cair de suas mãos.

- Oh meu Deus! Desculpe! – pediu agachando para limpar o chão, sua blusa subiu deixando aquelas coxas de fora.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – meu coração batia descompassado, estava visivelmente excitado e com a aproximação e a visão de suas coxas as coisas só pioraram.

- Vim tomar um copo de leite pra ver se volto a dormir. – explicava enquanto limpava a sujeira.

- Sonho ruim? – perguntei divertido.

- Perturbador eu diria. – seu olhar encontrou o meu e me perdi naquele mar de chocolate, Bella olhava fixo para algum ponto do meu rosto.

- Eu também. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, pude sentir a atração entre nós era como se algo me puxasse pra ela e vice versa. Estávamos de joelhos no chão da cozinha, um diante do outro, queria tanto beijá-la, sentir o sabor daqueles lábios carnudos, saborear sua pele macia.

- Edward... - ouvi-la dizer meu nome sussurrado daquela forma, me fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés. - Acho melhor ir pra cama. – concluiu, se levantando. - Boa noite! – disse me deixando ali, em um estado lastimável. Voltei pra cama e tentei dormir novamente, acordei com passos em meu quarto.

- Bom dia gato! – era Tanya que se jogou em minha cama deslizando sua mão pelo meu corpo, encontrando meu amigo animado. - Senti sua falta essa noite. – dizia com aquela cara de safada, acabamos transando, mesmo consciente de que era Tanya ali comigo, a imagem de Bella me invadia cada vez que fechava os olhos.

- Você estava inspirado hoje gato! – dizia Tanya com a cabeça em meu peito, me senti mal com aquilo. Não que já não tenha transado, com uma pensando em outra, mas Bella estava mexendo com o meu juízo. Me levantei indo pra banheiro, precisava de um banho, meu humor não era dos melhores, havia dormido muito mal, logo em seguida nos juntamos aos outros.

- O que ela faz aqui? – disparou Tanya ao ver Bella sentada à mesa com Alice e Rose.

- Bella é minha convidada, o apartamento é tanto meu quanto do Ed. – Bella simplesmente ignorou Tanya e a mim por conseqüência. Geralmente aquilo não me incomodava, mas confesso que incomodou e muito.

- Obrigada por tudo Alice, mas tenho que ir. – disse se despedindo de Alice.

- Rose quando quiser marcamos uma sessão de fotos está bem? – ela foi até Rose e a beijou se despedindo.

- Te ligo depois Bella! – respondeu a loira toda amável.

- Tchau Bellinha, não esqueça que eu também quero tirar foto. – dizia Emm a abraçando forte estalando um beijo nela.

- Vou levá-la. – anunciou Jazz.

- Não precisa se incomodar, já pedi um taxi. – avisou passando por mim e Tanya, ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e fiz o mesmo.

Nos esbarramos outras vezes e notei que quando estávamos a sós, Bella me tratava de forma diferente, já com Tanya, me ignorava por completo. Alec parecia bem animado com relação a ela.

- _Não vou sossegar até tê-la pra mim, aquela gata vai ser minha, escreve o que estou dizendo_. – dizia o idiota, estávamos no vestiário.

_- Acha mesmo? Mike disse que a garota é jogo duro._ – comentou Félix.

- _Mike tem a insuportável da Stanley colada nele, aquela gata é um diamante bruto e vai ser minha, ou não me chamo Alec Volturi_.

- _Está mesmo a fim dela?_ – perguntou Demetri, eu não tinha o costume de ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas aquela me interessava e muito.

- _Ainda não sei, mas vou ter o imenso prazer de descobrir..._ – minha mandíbula travou tamanha raiva que senti. – _Escute o que te digo meu caro a Swan vai estar na minha cama até o recesso de fim de ano. _

- Vai deixá-lo falar assim de sua amiga? – perguntei me virando para Jazz.

- Deixa o idiota achar que está abafando, conheço Bella e garanto que ele vai se dar mal, como Mike.

- Não sei não Jazz, eles conversavam bem empolgados no seu aniversário. – comentou Emm.

- Vai por mim, Alec ta se achando muito e vai cair do cavalo. – afirmou convicto, me troquei o mais rápido possível, a voz de Alec estava me irritando profundamente. Estava distraído e topei com alguém, reconheci de imediato o perfume forte e enjoativo de Victória.

- Oi Ed! Sinto sua falta gato, o que acha da gente dar uma escapadinha? – disse se pendurando em meu pescoço, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Deixa pra outro dia Vick, não to muito a fim. – só queria sumir dali.

- Preciso de você Ed. – insistiu lambendo meus lábios, me tocando na maior cara de pau.

- Vick... – gemi contra seus lábios. – Eu não... – estanquei o ver Bella parada olhando para nós, parecia chocada com o que viu e com certeza ouviu.

- O que faz aqui garota? – Vick cuspiu entre os dentes.

- O meu trabalho querida. – disse disparando o flash da máquina, bem na nossa cara.

- Se ousar contar pra alguém, acabo com você. – ameaçou Vick a segurando pelo braço.

- O que foi? Esta com medo que Tanya saiba que anda se esfregando no namorado dela? – havia sarcasmo em suas palavras. - Não esquenta Vick, todos os Deltas têm seus podres. – falou se soltando, se afastando de nós, aquilo me deixou intrigado, seus olhos brilhavam com muito mais intensidade.

- Bella espera! – a chamei, mas ela me ignorou completamente.

- Bella? – insisti indo atrás dela. – Bella me escuta.

- Fica tranqüilo Edward, não vou dizer nada, não é problema meu. – falou sem parar de andar.

- Espera garota. – insisti a segurando pelo braço, ao se virar se chocou comigo, meu coração batia descompassado, meu estômago se contraiu e minha respiração ficou suspensa. - O que quis dizer com aquilo? – disse sem soltá-la.

- Vejo muita coisa circulando por aqui, ficaria chocado com as coisas que descobri. – respondeu sem me olhar, sua voz estava tristonha. – Bem... Talvez não.

- Tome cuidado Bella, se souberem que você viu algo que não deveria, pode se complicar. – ela riu com escárnio.

- Já disse Edward, não vou fazer nada, não precisa se preocupar. Volte pra suas namoradas. – falou dando ênfase ao: "namoradas".

Estava confuso, que a desejava, não tinha mais dúvidas, mas por quê? Eu gostava de Tanya, namoramos desde o colégio praticamente, tudo bem que dou minhas escapadas, já o meu lance com Vick é sexo, puro e simples. Não conseguia entender o porquê aquela garota me interessava tanto, me intrigava tanto.

Desde aquele dia que Bella se afastou completamente, nem sequer me cumprimentava mais, era como se eu simplesmente não existisse e confesso que não gostei de me sentir excluído. Mesmo quando ia a biblioteca, chegava a ser fria comigo.

Jazz estava certo, o recesso escolar estava chegando e Alec não conseguiu nada mais do que um jantar e um cinema e segundo ele, minha irmã garantiu que não rolou nada entre eles. Bella havia sumido do campus já fazia alguns dias, Alice disse que ela havia feito alguns trabalhos extras e como havia fechado seus créditos o reitor a liberou.

Entrei no estacionamento e estranhei a aglomeração de gente, estacionei na minha vaga indo em direção as vozes exaltadas, notei que havia somente Deltas ali, apertei o passo ao reconhecer a voz de Alice.

- Devolva isso Tanya, agora! – exigia a tampinha que estava irada.

- Não! Olha pra isso, aquela bastarda anda espionando a gente. – Tanya dizia indignada, instigando os outros.

- Ela só estava fazendo o trabalho dela sua imbecil, se quisesse teria entregado as fotos para o jornal não acha? – emendou Rose em defesa de Bella?

- O que ta rolando aqui? – perguntei pro meu irmão que estava com Jazz.

- A Stanley encontrou uma caixa em seu quarto onde Bella guarda as fotos que tira e pelo que ouvi há muita coisa comprometedora ali. – nossa atenção foi desviada para Tanya e Victória que discutiam.

- Como ousa agarrá-lo desse jeito? – Tanya praticamente berrava com uma foto nas mãos.

- Que moral tem pra falar, já que transou com meu irmão, minha cara. – acusou Vick.

- Como é que é? – falei entrando no meio, tomei as fotos dela, Tanya e James estavam transando pra valer. - Pode me explicar o que significa isso Tanya? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não sei por que o espanto, você também andou transando com a Vick e Deus sabe quem. – acusou com raiva.

- Ótimo! Me da isso aqui. – disse tomando a caixa de suas mãos. – Estou farto Tanya, acabou e desta vez não tem volta. – falei saindo de lá com a caixa em minhas mãos, entrei no carro e disparei para o mirante, precisava ficar sozinho.

Sentia raiva, muita raiva... Como James pode fazer aquilo comigo? Pensei que fosse meu amigo? Com que moral aquela vadia cobrava satisfações de Vick? Olhei pra caixa sentindo minha mão formigar, a curiosidade me consumia.

- Não é certo! – falei pra mim mesmo, olhando para o retrovisor. - Me perdoa Bella. – disse abrindo a caixa... Precisava ver o que ela tanto escondia ali.

Havia muitas fotos, era gente se pegando, se beijando, transando. Cada flagra! Um professor recebendo um tratamento especial de uma das garotas. Dois caras do time de basquete se beijando, duas garotas do time de vôlei também. Gente usando droga, doidona, havia de tudo ali.

Bella não entregou ninguém, nem a mim, a Vick, Tanya ou James... Simplesmente guardou tudo pra si. Separado havia fotos de jogos nossos. Havia fotos dela com Jake, senti uma coisa estranha ao vê-los ali juntos, ela parecia gostar muito dele, também havia fotos dos meus irmãos e meus cunhados.

Bem no fundo havia um envelope, minha boca se abriu, mal pude crer, havia várias fotos minhas, de vários ângulos. Me perguntava como não a vi? Eram tantas fotos, em vários momentos, como não percebi que estava sendo fotografado? Alguma delas tinha anotações, observações.

"Com certeza ele é a reencarnação de Adônis." – estava escrito atrás de uma foto com um close meu.

"Nunca em minha vida vi um cara tão lindo."

"Ele deveria ser proibido de sorrir assim."

"Seus olhos são como duas esmeraldas, seu olhar é intenso e penetrante... Faz meu corpo estremecer cada vez que me olha." – sorri abobalhado.

"Me pergunto que gosto teria esses lábios?"- eu me perguntava a mesma coisa.

"Seu sorriso é estonteante, de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mortal." – ela era mesmo absurda!

"Como nada é perfeito, tem essa loira linda, porém insuportável, grudada nele o tempo todo."- escreveu atrás de algumas fotos em que eu estava com Tanya.

Eu praticamente gargalhava sozinho no carro, como um idiota! Foi quando vi um caderno no fundo da caixa, escondido. O segurei em minhas mãos, travando uma luta com minha curiosidade que gritava pra que eu o lesse. Mas minha consciência dizia deixe-o onde está!

Minha curiosidade venceu, o abri, havia várias anotações ali.

Realmente cheguei a pensar que aqui em Dartmouth seriam diferentes, já que se trata de adultos, em busca de seu futuro, mas me enganei profundamente. Pouca coisa diferencia esta renomada instituição, do colégio publico do subúrbio de Seattle, a ignorância e o preconceito reinam aqui também.

Sem contar que boa parte de seu corpo discente não passa de filhinhos de papai, mimados e cheios de si! Agem como se fossem donos deste lugar!

Como em meu antigo colégio sou vista como a pobre coitada que cresceu em um orfanato! A grande maioria, não conseguem ver, além disso... Que culpa eu tenho de não conhecer meus pais? De não saber como se conheceram, se foram apaixonados, se eles se amavam? Se fui uma gravidez desejada ou simplesmente o erro de alguém... Infelizmente ou felizmente nada sei sobre minha origem... Posso não ter convivido com a figura de uma mãe ou de um pai, mas aprendi o que é respeito, ser agradecida pelas oportunidades a mim oferecidas e o mais importante aprendi a amar acima de tudo.

Sei que um dia serei reconhecida pelo meu trabalho, serei uma jornalista premiada, mostrarei as belezas desse mundo através da minha lente. E assim que me formar, irei buscar o meu pequeno, sinto tanta falta dele, é por ele e somente por ele, que vou engolir os desaforos desse bando de patricinhas, que só querem saber de festas e transar com os caras do time. Tenho minhas metas, meus objetivos e não posso me desviar deles, não só por mim, mas por Thony.

- Quem é Thony?

Jéssica Stanley é minha companheira de quarto, quase me deixou maluca em meu primeiro dia em Dartmouth, a garota não para de falar e o que é pior, só sabe falar da vida dos outros, não se aproveita nada do que diz. Ficou enciumada por culpa daquele idiota do Mike Newton que se julga a última bolacha do pacote. Coitado!

A única coisa aproveitável que Jéssica fez foi me apresentar a Alice Cullen, assim que olhei para aquela garota de cabelos espetados e rostinho de fada, uma sensação tomou conta de mim... A sensação de que a conhecia há muito tempo... Alice é linda e muito simpática, falante, sua animação nos contagia.

Conseqüentemente conheci Jasper Hale, namorado de Alice, um cara muito legal, por trás daquela carinha de anjo, há um cara inteligente, atencioso e muito divertido, além de lindo. Seu irmão Emmett é uma figura! O típico atleta, muito músculo e pouco cérebro, mas um coração enorme, tão grande quanto ele. Amo aquelas covinhas que se formam quando ele sorri, costumo dizer que Emmett é um menino em corpo de um homem.

Também foi graças a Jéssica que o conheci, jamais em meus dezoito anos vi um homem tão lindo! Quando o vi se aproximando com a insuportável da sua namorada pendurada nele, foi como nos filmes... Era como se tudo ficasse em segundo plano e somente ele importasse.

Sorri abobalhado ao ler aquilo!

Seus cabelos acobreados e desalinhados são um charme, dono de lindos olhos verdes com um olhar profundo e penetrante, ainda mais quando olha por debaixo aqueles cílios grossos. Tem um jeito de sorrir só dele, um sorriso meio torto estonteante e tentador, seus lábios são perfeitos... De dar água na boca.

Edward, parece muito inteligente e percipcas, mesmo sendo um atleta, parece gostar de estudar, está sempre na biblioteca. Era o único lugar onde me cumprimentava, quando nos esbarrávamos pelo campus, simplesmente fazia um leve aceno de cabeça. Soube por Alice que cursa o quinto período de medicina, pouco se ouve sua voz, está sempre com o olhar atento a tudo em sua volta e vive aos beijos com aquela criatura intragável

Jacob Black é um cara bem legal, de inicio me despertou certo interesse até, mas nem de longe o fascínio que a perfeição dele me causa. Quando deixei que Jake me beijasse naquela festa, pensei que seria diferente, por ser meu primeiro beijo. Esperava sentir aquele frio no estômago, o coração acelerado como se via nos filmes, mas não senti nada, além dele roçar aquela língua babada na minha.

Garguelhei com gosto ao ler aquilo.

Cortei o beijo e ao abrir os olhos me deparei com aqueles olhos verdes, quando o vi me olhando, senti meu coração disparado, um calor tomou conta do meu corpo e beijei Jacob imaginando como seria beijá-lo.

- Bella estava falando de mim?

Angie e Erick dizem que sou maluca por me enturmar com os Deltas, mas nem todos são esnobes e preconceituosos, conheci os tão falados Volturi no aniversário de Jazz, assim como aquele tal James. Alec era um doce e muito gato, notei certo interesse dele por mim, mas achei melhor me fazer de desentendida, já basta o insuportável do Mike Newton no meu pé. Não entendo como alguém pode ser tão chato? Meu lance com Jake não deu certo, depois daquela festa saímos algumas vezes, mas deixei claro a ele que não rolaria mais nada entre nós, ele não insistiu e acabamos nos tornando amigos.

Jazz e Alice gostaram do presente que dei a ele, fiquei feliz em saber que gostaram, assim que cheguei me deparei com ele na porta, pensei que meu coração fosse saltar pela boca, estava tão lindo. Acabei bebendo mais do que deveria e ele estava ali do meu lado, lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito com aquele perfume perturbador.

Quando cai literalmente em seus braços na biblioteca, Deus! Pensei que fosse ter um infarto, gaguejei como uma idiota lesada... Ele me desconcentra de tal forma que... Me deixa sem saber o que fazer ou dizer... Com um simples olhar me faz estremecer da cabeça aos pés, é uma tentação em forma de homem, o meu tormento particular! Edward Cullen.

Mal pude crer no que li, meu coração batia tão forte no peito, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele caderno.

Alice e Jazz acabaram me convencendo a ficar por lá, Edward me levou até um quarto e pra ser sincera não sei o que houve depois porque apaguei legal. Tive um sonho perturbador aquela noite.

Estava em um lugar muito bonito, com flores e árvores, Edward estava lá comigo, nos beijávamos feito dois loucos, seu gosto era delicioso e seu perfume me deixava inebriada. Ele me segurava firme em seus braços, deslizando seus lábios por minha pele, me fazendo estremecer com seus toques.

A cada toque dele era como se tivesse fogo sob a pele, nos despimos, tanto das roupas como da vergonha ou pudor. O desejava com todo meu ser, seus lábios percorriam meu corpo com beijos molhados me fazendo perder completamente o raciocínio, me sentia meio débil. O prazer vinha em ondas cada vez mais intensas, Edward ora sugava meu seio, ora o lambia me causando espasmos, enquanto acariciava minha intimidade me levando a loucura.

- Edward... – gemi sentindo meu corpo estremecer tamanho prazer que sentia, ele se colocou entre minhas pernas me preenchendo com seu membro firme e pulsante, tomou meus lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor enquanto se aprofundava cada vez mais. Nossos corpos se moviam em sincronia, como se fossemos feitos um para o outro, como peças de um quebra cabeça, únicas e com o encaixe perfeito.

- Bella... – sorri ao ouvi-lo gemer meu nome, investia contra mim de forma intensa, o acompanhava em seus movimentos, ora lentos, ora intensos e rápidos. O sentia todo dentro de mim e a sensação de tê-lo ali era indescritível, imensamente prazerosa. Edward intensificou as investidas cada vez mais, o prazer me atingia em ondas cada vez mais freqüentes até que juntos explodimos no mais puro prazer... Naquele exato momento me senti desfalecer em seus braços, tamanha intensidade do prazer que senti...

Joguei a cabeça pra trás, estava excitado, a forma como descreveu seu sonho era de tirar o fôlego.

Acordei assustada, suada e completamente zonza, meu corpo ainda estava sobre o efeito de todo prazer que sentia e eu só conseguia pensar nele. Tomei um banho gelado, pra apagar o fogo que me fazia arder por dentro, peguei uma camiseta que havia sobre uma cadeira, a vesti sem nada por baixo. Fui até a cozinha tomar um leite morno, só assim conseguiria pegar no sono novamente.

- O que? Ela estava sem calcinha? Deus do céu!

Estava perdida em lembranças daquele bendito sonho quando ouvi sua voz aveludada, meu corpo reagiu a ela e com o susto acabei derrubando o copo com leite. Ele se aproximou e seu perfume me invadiu, aquele cheiro tão inebriante, tão dele. Ainda estava sobre impacto do sonho e aquilo fez meu corpo quase entrar em combustão, cada célula do meu ser clamava por ele. Era como se algo nele me atraísse, me puxasse em sua direção. Aquela boca tentadora estava muito perto e por muito pouco que não faço besteira, sai de lá o mais rápido que pude, sentindo meu corpo reclamar contrariado.

Ela se sentia da mesma forma? Me desejava como eu a desejava.

Não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque ele me causava tanto fascínio? Fiquei rolando na cama perdida em indagações até adormecer novamente. Assim que amanheceu me troquei pra ir embora, mas quando ia saindo do quarto vi Tanya entrando em um dos quartos. Jamais havia sentido inveja, até aquele dia... A odeio com todas as minhas forças... Ela não o merecia, não era digna dele...

Não depois do que presenciei... Não depois de flagrá-la transando com James após um dos treinos. Era uma vadia nojenta que parecia não fazer idéia do homem que tinha ao seu lado, ao passar pela porta pude ouvi-los de longe, senti como se um punhal fosse cravado em meu peito, que doía e eu não entendia o por que? Porque aquilo me importaria? Era um misto de sentimentos, raiva, nojo, inveja, tudo misturado.

Vê-los juntos começou a me causar incomodo. Evitava ao máximo, mas às vezes era inevitável, o encontrei várias vezes depois daquele episódio e aquela sensação não passava, somente aumentava e estava me deixando assustada.

Quando o vi com a Victória Sanders, a ficha caiu... Aquela troca de olhares constante entre eles, estava tão claro... Ele não valia nada, assim como ela e toda aquela corja. Em pensar que cheguei a odiar Tanya por trair um cara como ele... Os dois se mereciam isso sim.

Fiquei com tanta raiva, tive que fazer um esforço Herculano para não chorar diante dele... Jamais daria esse gostinho a qualquer um deles. Ele veio atrás de mim, no mínimo com medo que eu fosse contar algo para sua preciosa namorada. Sentia raiva dele, dela, de Victória de todos na realidade, queria sumir e nunca mais aparecer.

Aquele maldito sonho voltou a me perturbar... Aquele sonho que me persegue desde pequena... O que aquilo quer dizer? Quem são aquelas pessoas? Charlotte sempre me perguntava do que se tratava o sonho, sempre dizia a ela que não me lembrava.

Em um momento estou diante de um lindo jardim, florido uma sensação de felicidade me invade toda a vez, de repente ouço gritos, mas não consigo entender o que é dito. Há uma mulher que me envolve em seus braços, ouço mais gritos e sou arrancada dos braços dela de forma brusca... O som de dois tiros ecoam em meu ouvido me fazendo despertar toda vez, desde que me entendo por gente.

Aquilo me deixou intrigado, o que teria acontecido a ela?

Liguei para o Sant Louis e Charlotte colocou Thony na linha, ouvir sua voz me acalmava e me fazia lembrar o porquê estava ali e por quem. Precisava tirar Thony de lá, mas pra isso precisava de estabilidade. Charlotte disse que um casal foi vê-lo, mas foi rejeitado novamente. Porque as pessoas são tão intolerantes? É tão fácil compreendê-lo, amá-lo. Mesmo com seu problema.

Não via à hora de chegar o recesso de fim de ano, pra eu poder ir vê-lo, beijar aquelas bochechas fofas e quem sabe durante esses dias em que ficarei afastada eu consiga arrancar Edward da minha mente e do meu coração...

Não posso me meter em confusão, nem correr o risco de perder a bolsa de estudos, por mais que a tentação seja grande, ele tem namoradas e mal fala comigo sequer. Edward Cullen não passa de uma ilusão... Um sonho o qual sei que jamais realizarei, garotos como ele definitivamente, não se interessam por garotas como eu... Ele é um Delta, faz parte da elite de Dartmouth... Quanto a mim... Sou simplesmente uma bolsista que não sabe sequer se seu sobrenome é mesmo Swan...

Senti um aperto em meu peito, ela havia desistido de mim? A magoei, mesmo sem ter noção do que fazia, a magoei... Minha cabeça rodava, era tanta informação de uma só vez, precisava assimilar tudo aquilo, entender o que está acontecendo comigo. Fechei o caderno o colocando no lugar, assim como as fotos. Quem seria esse Thony de quem falava com tanto carinho, com tanta ternura? O que aconteceu a ela? O que significava este sonho que tinha desde criança? Voltei pra casa e encontrei os quatro me esperando.

- Onde você se enfiou? Desligou o celular por acaso? – disparou Alice furiosa.

- Acho que sim. – falei dando de ombros. - Tem que devolver isso a ela e peça pra que não a deixe perto daquelas duas. – disse entregando a caixa a ela.

- O que você tem? Porque está assim? – minha irmã me conhecia muito bem, sabia que eu não estava nada bem.

- Não sei, estou confuso... – passei as mãos nos cabelos. – Não sei o que pensar ou o que fazer. – disse me deixando cair sentado ao lado de Emm.

- O que diabos têm ai dentro pra causar tanto barulho? – Emm estava mesmo curioso quanto aquilo.

- Muita coisa Emm, comprometedoras pra alguns e constrangedoras pra outros. – achei melhor não entrar em detalhes.

- Você viu não é? – Alice afirmou me encarando, somente assenti.

- O que tem ai pode prejudicá-la Alice, conhece os Delta e as Alpha, sabe do que são capazes pra encobrir seus segredinhos. Se gosta mesmo dela, tem que fazê-la se livrar disto e parar com as fotos, pelo menos por um tempo. – ela me olhou com preocupação.

- É tão sério assim? – somente assenti. – Jess só conseguiu pegar isso aqui porque Bella saiu antes para o recesso.

- Edward tem razão, aquelas duas não vão deixar barato e Bella tem muito a perder. – as palavras de Jazz deixava claro que ele sabia de algo?

- Temos que protegê-la, conheço Tanya e Vick, aquelas duas juntas são uma combinação perigosa. – dizia Rose com conhecimento de causa.

- Ainda mais se descobrirem o que tem ai dentro. – falei apontando para a caixa sobre a mesa de centro.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Emmett, nos entreolhamos sem saber o que dizer.

- Bella é minha amiga e não vou permitir que Tanya, Victória ou qualquer um a prejudique. – senti orgulho da minha irmã.

- Tem razão Alie, Bella é nossa amiga e se mostrou leal a nós, senão teria divulgado tudo que tem aqui, sua intenção não é prejudicar ninguém. Mas conhecemos bem os Delta e sabemos perfeitamente do que são capazes. – Jazz estava coberto de razão.

Meu celular não parava de tocar, estava lotado de ligações e mensagens de Tanya e Vick, nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de atender. Passamos os dois dias seguintes em casa e decidimos ir mais cedo para Forks.

Minha mãe fez a maior festa quando nos viu, estranhou o fato de Tanya não ter ido comigo desta vez. Expliquei a ela que havia rompido e que desta vez não haveria volta, também contei sobre Bella e as coisas que me fazia sentir, sobre o que li, minha mãe me ouvia atenta.

- O que acha mãe? – falei por fim.

- Minha opinião sincera? – disse me olhando séria, somente assenti.

- Essa garota deve ser incrível filho, pra abrir mão de sua própria vida por outra pessoa. Ela deve amar muito esse Thony. – minha mãe falava com respeito e admiração mesmo sem conhecê-la.

- O que acha que devo fazer mãe? – precisava de seus conselhos, me sentia perdido.

- De tempo a ela filho. – disse segurando minha mão entre as suas. - Sei que está curioso, mas deixe que ela venha a você e em hipótese alguma Edward, brinque com os sentimentos dela. Tenha certeza do que você quer filho, para depois agir. O fato de Isabella estar interessada em você, talvez apaixonada, não te dá o direito de brincar com seus sentimentos, pelo que disse essa garota é especial, trate-a como tal. - fiquei com as palavras de minha mãe rondando em minha mente.

Quem via nossa família nem desconfia que todos nós fossemos adotados, Esme não pode ter filhos, ela e Carlisle nos adotaram cada um em uma época. Fui o primeiro, Alice em segundo e depois Emm, eles nos tratam como filhos de sangue e nos tratamos como irmãos da mesma forma. Acho que é por isso que nos identificamos muito com Bella, tivemos sorte de termos sido adotados por eles, nem sequer chegamos a ir para um orfanato de fato. No entanto Bella passou sua vida toda lá e ainda se sente presa a ele de alguma forma. Pesquisei sobre o Saint Louis, descobri que ficava na periferia de Seattle, sorri ao pensar que ela estava tão próxima de nós. Resolvi fazer uma visita ao lar Saint Louis e levei Alice comigo.

- Porque tanto interesse nela de repente? – Alice me olhava desconfiada.

- Só quero ajudá-la Alice, nada demais. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Como assim ajudá-la? Nunca ligou pra ela, mal falava com Bella.

- O que sabe sobre esse Thony e o Sant Louis? – disse ignorando o que havia dito. – Jazz sabe de algo não é?

- Oh meu Deus! Você o leu o, não foi? – acusou semicerrando os olhos pra mim.

- Pelo jeito você também. – retruquei no mesmo tom.

- Por isso seu súbito interesse nela, não é? Sabe que Bella está fascinada por você. Quando vai deixar esse seu ego de lado e pensar realmente nas pessoas? Bella é uma garota especial Edward e importante pra mim, não vou permitir que brinque com ela e...

- Não é nada disso! – ralhei irritado. – Com certeza também o leu. – ela continuava me encarando com os olhos semicerrados. - Sabe o sonho que ela descreveu? – Alice somente assentiu. - Acordei aquela noite com o mesmo sonho, mudava uma coisa ou outra, mas estávamos fazendo o mesmo. – pensei que os olhos da tampinha fossem saltar.

- Jura? – sorri com a cara que ela fez. - Sonharam a mesma coisa? Na mesma noite?

- Quase no mesmo tempo pra dizer a verdade. – sua boca ficou literalmente aberta, levei minha mão ao seu queixo e a fechei.

- Edward isso é incrível! – dizia batendo palmas, quicando no banco do passageiro. – Mas... – ela parou de repente. – Porque teve sonhos digamos... Quentes com Bella?

- Viu as fotos? – falei mudando de assunto.

- Sim, fiquei impressionada, leu as observações? – somente assenti positivamente.

- Bella é muito inteligente e perspicaz a garota é fera, mas ao que parece quando se trata do coração é tapada!

- Alice!

- Qual é Edward? Ta na cara que Bella é completamente apaixonada por você, a surpreendi várias vezes te olhando de longe, leu as coisas que escreveu naquele bendito caderno não é?

- A magoei Alice... A decepcionei... Mesmo sem fazer idéia do que estava fazendo. Deixou bem claro isso. – novamente senti um aperto no coração ao dizer aquilo.

- Não tinha como saber Edward.

- Eu sei, mas não me sinto menos culpado por isso... Quero ajudá-la Alice, mesmo antes de ver o conteúdo daquela caixa, sabia que Bella era uma garota especial, como você diz.

- Sabia?

- Não se vê muitas garotas como ela em Dartmouth, concorda? – ela assentiu. – Bella rala pra caramba, sabia que ela decorou boa parte dos livros da biblioteca? Tem idéia de quantos livros tem ali? Ela tem um objetivo e está ralando muito pra consegui-lo, é inteligente, linda e...

- Caramba, isso porque mal trocaram algumas palavras? – disse irônica. – Por isso as garotas a detestam, Victória e Tanya jamais assumiriam, mas invejam Bella. Não digo por beleza ou coisa do tipo, mas sim pelo que ela é... Bella é forte, decidida, não está nem ai pro que os outros pensam. Por várias vezes presenciei o Newton insistindo com ela, se visse os tocos que deu nele, com Alec não foi muito diferente e garanto que se fosse qualquer outra teria cedido afinal dois Deltas loucos pra sair com ela, sem contar o Jake que...

-Ela parece gostar de Jake, cedeu a ele. – ela me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- O que rolou entre eles foi só uns beijos, na festa, depois eles saíram algumas vezes, mas pelo que Bella me disse, deixou claro a ele que não rolaria nada.

- Como assim?

- Bella me confessou que não era o que ela queria, que pensou que ao beijar Jake, se sentiria diferente, só depois de ler o caderno foi que me dei conta do por que. – falou olhando pra mim. – Ela deixou claro para Jake que poderiam ser amigos e ele topou na boa. James também se interessou por ela...

- Nem me fala nesse desgraçado!

- Tem razão, o que ele fez com você... Pensei que fossem amigos?

- Acho que a traição dele doeu mais que a dela, estranho não é?

- Não acho. Se gostasse mesmo dela, não a trairia com a Vick e Deus sabe quem. Porque de uma coisa eu sei, você nunca a amou. – afirmou convicta.

- Tanya é linda, mas tem um gênio do cão, gosto da companhia dela e me sentia bem com a vida que estava levando, sabe que tenho planos para a conclusão do meu curso e Tanya nunca esteve neles.

- Porque estavam juntos então?

- Sinceramente? Acho que me acomodei, pra mim estava bom do jeito que estava. – falei dando de ombros.

- Até Bella chegar não é?

- Porque ta falando isso?

- Como vi Bella te observando, admirando, peguei você fazendo o mesmo senhor Edward. – sorri com a cara dela ao dizer aquilo. – Mas sabia que aquelas duas haviam dançado quando vi você olhando para Bella deitada naquela cama, o modo como a olhava, nunca o vi olhar assim pra uma mulher, Edward.

- Ela estava linda, não estava?

- Demais.

- Estou confuso Alice... – confessei. – Falei com a mamãe e ela me disse pra ter certeza do que eu quero, do que eu sinto, mas preciso fazer algo por ela, saber mais sobre ela. Mesmo antes de ver o que tinha naquela caixa, Bella já mexia comigo... Tem algo nela que me atrai, que me fascina... Me irritou profundamente vê-la com Jacob, e o modo como Mike corre atrás dela me deixa puto, sem contar o modo como Alec fala dela. – falei socando o volante.

-Está a fim dela? Gosta dela?

- Não sei... A desejo e a desejo muito, mas não sei o que sinto realmente, só sei que saber que ela me queria, me desejava e a magoei... Me dói, Alice.

- Se apaixonou por ela Edward. – aquilo foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

- Não sei se... Não sei o que eu sinto por ela, só sei que é diferente de tudo que já senti, a admiro muito pelo que ela é e pelo que quer ser... É completamente diferente.

- Tá completamente apaixonado!

- Não deveria ter falado com você. – ela riu debochada.

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward, estou feliz por finalmente ter encontrado a pessoa certa.

- Alice não surta ta bem? – falei revirando os olhos.

- Tudo bem o tempo nos dirá.

- Chegamos! – disse parando o carro em frente ao casarão, que ficava em um bairro afastado do grande centro.

- Não acha um tanto sombrio? – Alice disse estremecendo ao ver a enorme casa cinza.

- É um lar para adoção, não deve ser o melhor lugar do mundo pra se morar, Alice.

A casa era enorme e em um tom cinza que dava um ar de casa mal assombrada, como aquelas dos filmes. Era visto e notório que precisava de reparos e uma boa pintura, o lugar era grande e com um belo jardim na frente onde tinha uma mulher mexendo nas flores.

- Boa tarde! Gostaríamos de falar com a Charlotte? – disse Alice usando de todo seu charme natural.

- Sou eu, o que desejam? – falou a mulher a nossa frente, era muito bonita e jovem para uma diretora de orfanato.

- Sou Alice e esse é meu irmão Edward, somos amigos de Bella.

- Oh que bom, aguarde um momento vou chamá-la.

- Não, por favor, ela não sabe que estamos aqui. – a mulher nos olhou meio desconfiada, depois seu semblante relaxou.

- Gostaríamos de falar com você, sobre Bella, seria possível? – insistiu Alice.

- Tudo bem. – disse nos dando passagem.

- Deve estar se perguntando o que fazemos aqui, certo? – eu somente ouvia minha irmã falar.

- Confesso que sim.

- Sou Alice Cullen e este é o meu irmão Edward.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Charlotte disse estendendo a mão pra mim, Alice contou a ela nossa história e o porquê de estarmos ali, editando uma boa parte é obvio. Charlotte nos ouviu atenta, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

- Me acompanhe vocês dois. – ela nos conduziu pelos corredores da casa, mostrando toda a instalação para nós, era tudo muito organizado, diferente do que pensávamos ser. Nos mostrou o antigo quarto de Bella, que dormia sozinha.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei curioso.

- Com as crianças, desde que entrou na adolescência, me ajuda a cuidar dos pequenos, foi à única que chegou a essa idade aqui no Saint Louis, também vivi aqui, fui acolhida por uma família que me deu amor e carinho, estudei, me formei em pedagogia e me tornei diretora deste lar. Mal havia assumido o Saint Louis quando Bella chegou. – Charlotte tinha o olhar perdido.

- Desde quando ela está aqui? – precisava saber mais.

- Bella chegou aqui pequenina, acho que tinha por volta de três anos, isso foi há quinzes anos, estava tão assustada. – os olhos dela marejaram.

- Você já era diretora?

- Não, mas trabalhava aqui, ajudando a antiga diretora, o departamento de proteção ao menor a enviou pra cá, foi encontrada em um cativeiro.

- Cativeiro?

- A polícia estourou um cativeiro com várias crianças que foram seqüestradas, a maioria delas foram devolvidas aos pais, as outras entregues a lares como o nosso.

-Nunca foram atrás dos pais dela?

- O FBI investigou na época, mas as pessoas que foram presas no cativeiro eram receptadores, somente recebiam as crianças que seriam vendidas...

- Deus do céu! – soltou Alice.

- O que sabemos é que Bella foi tirada de sua família e pelas investigações tudo leva a crer que ela não é daqui.

- Como assim?

- Era uma garotinha linda, mas muito assustada, seus olhinhos corriam por todo lugar atenta a tudo, falava muito pouco e quando falava era em italiano. – as coisas faziam mais sentido agora.

- Porque não contrataram um detetive para saber mais? – insisti.

- Olhe a sua volta Edward, nossos recursos são bem limitados, vivemos de doações e da boa vontade de pessoas de bem, não teríamos como pagar.

- Entendo.

- Bella não sabe desta parte da história e peço a descrição de vocês quanto a isso. – eu e Alice somente assentimos.

- Ela fala com você sobre os sonhos que têm freqüentemente? – Charlotte me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Diz não se lembrar, por quê? Disse algo a vocês?

- Não necessariamente. – disse Alice. - Mas descobrimos que Bella sonha com um imenso jardim florido, uma mulher que a aninha em seus braços, com tiros e muitos gritos. – pensei que os olhos dela fossem saltar.

- Ela nunca me contou.

- Acho que não quis te preocupar. – Alice dizia com a mão em seu ombro.

- Isso é bem dela mesmo.

- Só mais uma pergunta, de onde vem o nome Swan? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Fui eu que dei esse nome a ela, quando chegou à única coisa que dizia era Isabella, Marie Swan fui eu quem escolhi, achei que combinava com ela. Olhe veja, ela está com Thony agora. - olhei pela janela e vi Bella com um garotinho de aproximadamente dois anos, ele era uma graça. Ela o cobria de beijos e ele gargalhava gostoso.

- Ela é bem apegada a ele. – comentou Alice.

- Sim, ela se identificou com ele, Anthony perdeu os pais de forma brusca, ele só tinha seis meses. Seus pais sofreram um terrível acidente na 101, o carro ficou destroçado e o pequeno ali foi encontrado entre as ferragens, a mãe o envolveu com seu corpo o protegendo.

- Ninguém veio atrás dele?

- Não, ninguém e segundo as investigações do caso dele, seus pais eram filhos únicos e não tinha parentes, o garoto ficou sozinho no mundo. – olhei para o pequenino que sorria para Bella, a forma como olhava pra ele era cativante. – Ela tem verdadeira paixão por ele, quer adotá-lo.

- Como assim adotá-lo? Ela só tem dezoito anos. – Alice parecia surpresa com aquilo, de certa forma aquilo não me surpreendeu.

- Ela queria fazer isso assim que completou dezoito anos, mas somente com vinte e um e com uma situação financeira estável poderá fazê-lo. Temíamos que ele acabasse sendo adotado antes, mas Thony tem um problema auditivo, o que o deixa um tanto alienado se é que me entende? – somente assentimos. - As pessoas acham que ele é altista ou coisa parecida e o rejeitam por isso, é revoltante eu sei, mas esse é o mundo em que vivemos. – Charlotte olhava para Bella com carinho.

- E quanto a Bella, nunca foi procurada? Quero dizer...

- Adotada? – concluiu Charlotte, deixando Alice sem graça. – Sim por duas vezes, uma delas Bella fugiu e voltou pra cá.

- Por quê? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- O casal que a adotou a usava como empregada, praticamente um escrava, Bella apanhava e quando não estava trabalhando, eles a trancavam em um quartinho minúsculo.

- Que horror!

- Ela escapou e voltou pra cá, para me avisar, fui investigar e havia mais quatro crianças no mesmo estado, o casal foi preso e Bella voltou pra nós, ela tinha apenas oito anos e veio de Silver Coult até aqui sozinha. Bella sempre foi muito inteligente, sabiam que seu QI é de 135? Muito acima da média. – dizia orgulhosa. – Quando completou doze anos, um casal se interessou por ela, Bella não queria ir, dizia que preferia morar aqui conosco.

- Porque ela não queria ir? – insistiu Alice.

- Não gostava do senhor Steven, Bella foi adotada mesmo assim, voltou em duas semanas, o desgraçado tentou abusar dela. – senti meu sangue ferver nas veias. – Ele foi preso, denunciado pela própria esposa, Bella pediu pra voltar para nós e prometi a ela que jamais a colocaria em outro lar. – o rosto de Alice estava molhado e confesso que estava difícil engolir o nó em minha garganta.

- Não se preocupe Alice, Bella costuma dizer que o que não nos mata nos fortalece. Sua amiga é uma criatura excepcional, tenho fé nela. – o orgulho que Charlotte sentia dela era palpável.

- Posso vê-la? – Alice pediu enxugando as lágrimas.

- Claro que sim.

- Vem comigo Ed?

- Não acho bom que ela me veja por aqui. – Charlotte franziu o cenho. – Vou fazer companhia a Charlotte está bem? – minha irmã somente assentiu descendo.

- Algum problema entre vocês dois? – perguntou Charlotte com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Digamos que as coisas estão meio confusas. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Gosta dela não é?

- Porque está dizendo isso? – estávamos indo para sua sala no andar debaixo.

- Pelo modo como olha pra ela, como fala dela... – falou dando com o ombro no meu.

- É complicado! – disse simplesmente. – Me explique direito qual é o problema de Thony? – falei mudando de assunto.


	3. CONHECENDO OS CULLEN

**CAPITULO III**

**POV BELLA**

Graças as minhas notas altas e meus trabalhos extras, o reitor me liberou antes para o recesso de fim de ano. Assim que coloquei os pés no Saint Louis, Thony correu para os meus braços com seus bracinhos abertos, havia crescido e estava ainda mais lindo.

- Preparada? Temos muito que fazer esse ano. – disse Charlotte me dando um abraço. – Teremos que ser bem criativas já que a arrecadação não foi das melhores.

- Preparadíssima, não se preocupe Charlotte, daremos um jeito. É impressão minha ou tem mais crianças?

- Estamos com vinte agora, duas garotinhas, uma de três, outra de cinco, e um garotinho de seis. – eram meio retraídos, fazia pouco tempo que haviam chegado aqui. Gostava de cuidar dos pequenos, me fazia bem e desde que cheguei fiz progresso com Anne, a pequenina de três anos, Sue era a de cinco, tinha descendência indígena, era uma fofura. Já Peter era uma pestinha, respondão e mal criado.

- Susan, não deixe que a Anne coloque areia na boca, está bem? - ela assentiu indo pra junto dela.

- Bells? Ó! – dizia Thony apontando o dedinho para a casa, ao olhar na direção que ele apontava estanquei, na realidade congelei, Alice estava parada me olhando.

- Alice? – assim que me aproximei ela me abraçou forte. - Aconteceu alguma coisa Alice? Como está Jazz, Emm e Rose? Edward está bem?

- Oh sim, estão todos bem, quer dizer mais ou menos... – ela falava rápido me deixando confusa. - Desculpe Bella! Mas senti sua falta e queria saber como funcionava um orfanato, ou lar se preferir.

- Por quê? Ficou curiosa?

- Confesso que sim, tem uma coisa que não sabe sobre meus irmãos e eu, Bella. – indiquei o banco pra que se sentasse.

- Como assim, Alice?

- Edward, Emmett e eu não somos irmãos de sangue, fomos adotados, cada um em uma época. Nossos pais são pessoas extraordinárias, evitaram que viéssemos para um lugar como este.

- Nossa! Jamais poderia imaginar que...

- Na realidade somente os Hale sabem e você é claro. – disse me cortando.

- Porque não me contou antes?

- É que realmente às vezes me esqueço que não somos irmãos de sangue, ou que eles não são meus pais verdadeiros. – dizia secando as lágrimas, Thony se aproximou de nós.

- Ela ta soiando Bells...

- Ela está chorando Thony, repete com a Bells, Cho... Ran... Do.

- Cho... Ran... Do!

- Este é Thony, o amor da minha vida. – disse o puxando pra mim. – Esta é Alice, amiga da Bells. – ele a olhava mordendo o dedinho.

- Ele é lindo! Vem comigo Thony? - ela o pegou do meu colo, estranhei o fato dele ir, geralmente estranhava as pessoas.

-Você é lindo! – Alice falava devagar e de frente pra ele.

- Ta chorando por quê? – perguntou com a mãozinha no rosto dela.

- Porque a tia Alice estava emocionada, não se preocupe. – explicou estalando um beijo nele.

- Ele gostou de você, acho que tenho concorrente. – falei divertida.

- Bella o que acha de passar uns dias em nossa casa? Fica à uma hora daqui o que acha? – me surpreendi com o convite.

- Não posso Alice, vim pra ficar com ele e tenho que ajudar Charlotte a organizar tudo para o natal, este ano as coisas estão meio complicadas por aqui...

- Complicadas como?

- Não tivemos doação suficiente e teremos que ser criativos. – ela mordeu os lábios, pensativa.

- Você vem comigo e te ajudo com a organização do natal deles, garanto que será o melhor que já tiveram. – revirei os olhos.

- Alice eu...

- Vamos, ficamos uns dias, te apresento aos meus pais, depois voltamos e ajudamos vocês com a festa, sabe que adoro festa. – tive que rir com a empolgação dela. - Quanto a Thony porque não o leva com você? – fiquei tocada com o convite.

- Alice tem que ser maior de vinte um para poder tirá-los daqui e nem sei se isso é possível.

- Isso não é problema Bella, venha vamos falar com Charlotte. – disse se levantando em um salto, estava agitada como se tivesse ligada na tomada.

- Espera. – pedi estancando, já que a maluca me puxava em direção a casa. – Susan, Sofia, podem olhar o Thony pra mim?

- Tudo bem Bells, vem Thony, fique aqui com Jhon. – dizia Sofia vindo pegá-lo, Alice voltou a me arrastar pela mão me levando até a sala de Charlotte.

- Tive uma idéia brilhante! – soltou entrando na sala com tudo, meus olhos quase saltaram ao ver Edward sentado diante da mesa de Charlotte, eles pareciam bem entrosados.

- Não liga pra ela Charlotte, Alice gosta de entradas triunfais. – disse divertido. – Oi Bella.

- Ooi! – foi o que consegui dizer, eu olhava de um para o outro tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Charlotte! Tive uma idéia brilhante, mas preciso saber se pode ou não? – Alice falava com ela, como se a conhecesse a vida toda.

- O que você ta aprontando Alice?- pelo jeito dele parecia preocupado com as idéias dela, ainda me perguntava o que diabos ele fazia aqui?

- Convidei Bella pra passar uns dias conosco em casa, quero apresentá-la ao papai e a mamãe, mas ela não quer ir por causa do Thony e devido aos preparativos para a comemoração do natal. – explicava Alice me ignorando por completo. - Teria como Thony ir conosco? – Charlotte ficou tão surpresa quanto eu.

- Não sei Alice, pra tirá-lo daqui tem que assinar uma autorização e tem que ser maior de vinte um.

- Eu te disse Alice, mas você não me escuta. – ela revirou os olhos, bufando.

- Eu assino Charlotte, nossa casa fica à uma hora daqui e será por alguns dias. Creio que fará bem a ele sair daqui um pouco. – meu queixo foi ao chão, era difícil acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Se você se responsabiliza por ele, posso abrir uma exceção, tudo bem.

- Mas Charlotte eu...

- Isso é maravilhoso, o pequeno vai adorar Forks. – dizia Alice me ignorando por completo novamente. – Depois vou ajudá-las a organizar o natal desses fofuchos, vai ser tudo!

- Ela é sempre assim? – Charlotte perguntou para Edward.

- Vai se acostumando.

- Enquanto vocês resolvem os trâmites eu e Bella vamos preparar o fofucho. – disse me rebocando de volta para o jardim.

- O que seu irmão faz aqui? – falei estancando no corredor. – Desde quando conhecem a Charlotte?

- Ele me trouxe, por quê? – Alice fazia aquela carinha inocente que de inocente não tinha nada.

- Alice, agradeço o convite, mas ficar com ele e aquela criatura insuportável não vai dar certo. – ela franziu o cenho. - Não ligo para a forma com me trata, mas se aquela coisa magoar Thony... Sou capaz de acabar com ela.

- Ela não esta lá, ele deu um pé na bunda dela. – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar.

- Como assim? Eles terminaram?

- É complicado, depois explico, o que posso lhe adiantar é que Edward está solteiríssimo. – de certa forma aquela notícia me agradou, claro que ele ainda era um sonho inalcançável, mas gostei de saber que não estava mais com ela. Pegamos Thony e enquanto eu dava banho nele, Alice fazia a mala.

- Esse garoto precisa de umas roupinhas mais fashion. – dizia ela olhando indignada para as roupas dele.

- Alice não começa. – disse enxugando os cabelos de Thony. - Termina aqui enquanto tomo um banho?

- Como faço isso? – mostrei a ela e fui tomar meu banho, ao sair sorri ao ver o quanto Thony estava lindo. Edward e Charlotte nos aguardavam na sala.

- Tem certeza que não vai precisar de mim? – disse a Charlotte quando nos despedíamos.

- Não se preocupe garota... – falou retirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Vá e divirta-se um pouco, tem que aprender a viver Bella! - insistiu me deixando emocionada.

- Vamos? – Edward perguntou se aproximando de nós.

- Thony este é o Edward. – o pequeno olhava de mim para ele.

- Oi Thony, também me chamo Anthony sabia? – dizia brincando com ele, Thony olhou pra mim sorrindo.

- Vem comigo? – pediu chamando Thony, que se jogou em seus braços.

- Você é um lindo garotão, sabia? – falou enquanto o levava para o carro, o colocou ao volante e Thony ficou eufórico. Senti meus olhos arderem, fiquei emocionada ao vê-lo tratar Thony com tanto carinho.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntou Charlotte.

- Jamais pensei que Edward gostasse de crianças... Muito menos que fizesse algo assim.

- É um ótimo garoto e lindo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"_**Perfeito, ele é perfeito"**_ – completei mentalmente.

- Vamos Bella. – chamou Alice. – Fique tranqüila Charlotte, o natal deste ano será inesquecível, ou não me chamo Alice Cullen. – revirei os olhos entrando no carro, Thony veio comigo no banco de trás e Alice ao lado de Edward. Nossos olhares se cruzaram por algumas vezes pelo retrovisor, fazendo meu coração sobressaltar.

- Pode dar uma paradinha em Port Angeles, tenho que passar no shopping. – a cara de Edward não era das melhores.

- Shopping, Alice?

- Deixa de ser chato! – retrucou dando de língua pra ele que revirou os olhos. – Vou comprar umas coisinhas. – disse a maluca saltando do carro. – Encontro com vocês depois tchauzinho.

- Tchau! – Thony disse acenando a mãozinha pra ela, cai na risada e Edward me acompanhou.

- Se bem conheço aquela maluca. – ele apontou para Alice. – Isso vai levar um longo tempo, quer levá-lo a praça de recreação?

- Não vai acompanhá-la?

- Se eu for, Alice vai me fazer carregar sacolas. – falou descendo do carro abrindo a porta pra mim. - Prefiro ficar com vocês. – estremeci com a aproximação dele, que pegou Thony dos meus braços o erguendo alto. - Vamos nos divertir moleque. – Thony gargalhou se divertindo com ele.

Edward comprou um bocado de fichas e levou Thony em quase todos os brinquedos, em alguns fomos os três, como no carrinho bate-bate. Enquanto Thony se divertia na piscina de bolinhas, Edward estava no tiro ao alvo, sorri ao vê-lo vindo em nossa direção com um urso de pelúcia de toquinha e um sapo.

- Este é pro Thony. – falou sacudindo o urso de toquinha. – E este é pra você. – ele me entregou o sapo com uma rosa nas mãos.

- Pra mim? – disse o pegando, a não ser Charlotte, nunca ninguém havia me dado um presente. – Obrigada, é lindo. – falei esmagando o sapo em meus braços.

- Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa. – Edward colocou Thony em seus ombros o segurando com uma mão e a outra estendeu pra mim. – Alice vai demorar, acredite. – ele segurou firme minha mão me puxando para a praça de alimentação, a cara de Thony ao ver o lanche em sua frente foi hilária. Seu celular tocou, Edward olhou o visor desligando em seguida, eu tentava ajudar Thony a comer, sem se sujar todo.

- Ninguém importante! – disse dando de ombros.

- ED! – gritou Alice carregada de sacolas.

- Meu Deus!O que você tanto comprou mulher? – falei abismada com a quantidade de sacolas.

- São mimos, para Thony e você. – dizia a maluca com aquele sorriso contagiante.

- Alice não precisa se preocupar com isso...

- Para de ser estraga prazer, estou tão feliz, me deixa mimá-lo. – retrucou fazendo Edward rir e Thony o acompanhava.

Edward saiu da pista entrando em uma estradinha de seixos, os dois lados eram repletos de árvores, uma clareira se abriu entre as enormes árvores e uma linda casa surgiu, era enorme, toda em madeira e pedra, a casa tinha três andares.

- Ali é onde fica o jardim da mamãe, tem que ver isso aqui na primavera. – disse Alice ao meu lado, eu olhava encantada aquela casa maravilhosa, casa não, mansão.

- Deve ser mesmo lindo, a casa é linda. – falei ainda meio embasbacada.

- Projeto da mamãe, ela vai adorar saber que você gostou. – o sorriso de Alice era mesmo contagiante.

- Oulha! – dizia Thony apontando o dedinho para as árvores cobertas com neve, havia muitas espalhadas.

- Gostou? – Edward estava com ele nos braços, Thony assentiu mordendo o dedinho. - Depois te levo pra brincar lá, agora vai tomar um banho. – Thony estava agarrado ao urso que Edward havia lhe dado.

- Chegamos família! – Alice anunciou entrando na imensa sala, havia um a casal sentado em um enorme sofá, Emm e Rose em outro assim como Jazz, todos nos olhavam boquiabertos.

- Você tinha um filho e não contou? – disparou Emmett olhando de um para outro, a cara que Edward fez ao ouvir aquilo, foi hilária, não contive o riso.

- Sua anta! Ele não é meu filho. – retrucou furioso.

- Ed! – Thony disse sem soltá-lo.

- Quem é essa coisa fofa? – perguntou a mulher se aproximando de Thony.

- Longa história mãe. – disse Alice. - Esta é a Bella de quem lhe falei, ela vai ficar uns dias conosco tudo bem? – falou indo pra junto de Jazz, minha vontade era de cavar um buraco e sumir, eles nem sabiam que eu viria?

- Você é a famosa Bella? – a mulher voltou sua atenção pra mim.

- Famosa? – perguntei olhando para Alice.

- Meus filhos falam muito de você querida, vem aqui me dá um abraço Bella. – ela me envolveu em seus braços em um abraço cheio de ternura e carinho, me senti muito bem ali.

- Prazer em conhecê-la dona Esme. – falei retribuindo o carinho, ela era uma mulher muito bonita, com seus cabelos cor de mel que caiam pelos ombros, tinha um olhar meigo e um sorriso acolhedor. Mas era muito nova para se mãe de tantos marmanjos.

- Me chame de Esme, filha e seja bem vinda, espero que se sinta em casa. – falou ainda abraçada a mim.

- Sou Carlisle seja bem vinda querida. – ele foi mais contido no abraço, mas pude sentir o carinho com que o fazia. Era um homem muito bonito, loiro de olhos azuis, era imponente e passava um ar de poder, assim como Edward às vezes.

- Você é linda Bella! Ainda mais do que eu imaginava. – dizia Esme acariciando meu rosto me fazendo corar, cumprimentei os garotos e Rose.

- Bells. – chamou Thony esfregando os olhinhos.

- Ta com sono meu amor? – ele sacudiu a cabeça assentindo.

- Leve-a pra um dos quartos de hóspede Alice e mostre a ela onde fica tudo. – pediu Esme.

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo, mostro. – disse Edward, notei um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Esme, já Jazz, Emm e Rose se entreolharam franzindo o cenho. Ele carregava Thony e as mochilas, enquanto eu levava o sapo que ganhei e a bolsa de Thony. Edward ia apontando para as portas dizendo o que era ali, os quartos ficavam no terceiro andar. – Este será o seu quarto. – falou abrindo a porta, a suíte era enorme. Ao fundo uma porta janela toda de vidro dava para uma pequena sacada. - Acho que tem tudo que precisa, mas se precisar de alguma coisa, meu quarto fica de frente para o seu. – dizia enquanto abria as portas para verificar tudo. - Quer ajuda?

- Não se preocupe, vou dar um banho nele e colocá-lo pra dormir. – ele sorriu dando um beijo em Thony.

- Boa noite moleque!

- Bo noite, Ed! – Thony deu um beijo babado nele que saiu do quarto, depois de ter tomado banho o pequeno desabou na cama, aproveitei pra tomar um banho também, ativei a babá eletrônica e desci. Todos estavam reunidos na sala, menos Edward, Alice pelo que notei também havia tomado um banho.

- Desembucha Bella, quem é o moleque? Tem certeza que não é filho do Ed? – insistia Emmett.

- Engraçadinho! – falei dando de língua pra ele. - Thony é uma das crianças que vivem no Saint Louis, me apeguei muito a ele e como puderam notar é recíproco. Ele perdeu os pais há um ano e oito meses em um acidente gravíssimo na 101. Até onde sei a mãe o envolveu com seu corpo que ficou preso nas ferragens, somente ele sobreviveu e não tem mais ninguém.

- Coitadinho. – Emmett disse sério, como nunca o vi.

- Ele só tinha seis meses de vida, Charlotte já procurou por algum parente vivo, mas ninguém apareceu até agora. Pretendo adotá-lo assim que completar vinte e um anos.

- Não tem medo que ele seja adotado até lá? – perguntou Jazz colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Pavor! Mas é um risco que tenho que correr. Além do mais eles sempre o recusam, devido à dificuldade que Thony tem de ouvir. – Carlisle franziu o cenho ao me ouvir.

- Como assim? – perguntou interessado no assunto.

- Segundo os médicos ele tem um problema auditivo, não se sabe se nasceu assim ou foi devido ao acidente. Não sei se notou, mas ele tem que olhar pra você enquanto fala, senão fica alienado. – ele não disse nada somente assentiu pensativo.

- Se me permitir posso, fazer alguns testes e exames nele.

- Terá que falar com Edward, no momento ele é o responsável por Thony, legalmente digo. – ele trocou um olhar estranho com Esme.

- Faremos os exames necessários pai, Charlotte me deixou a par do problema dele e creio que seja reversível. – dizia Edward descendo as escadas.

- Reversível? –não estava entendendo nada. – Mas...

- Com uma micro cirurgia o problema estará resolvido. – respondeu como se fosse simples.

- Mas ele é muito pequeno pra fazer uma cirurgia, não é?

- Essa é a idade apropriada Bella, se deixar passar o tempo, pode aumentar o grau de surdes. – explicou Carlisle.

- Ele é uma criança saudável e muito inteligente, vai tirar de letra. –Edward disse piscando pra mim, senti meu rosto queimar e todos olharam pra mim, meu coração batia tão forte que temi Jazz escutá-lo.

- Ele é lindo Bella! – sorri ao ouvir Rose dizer aquilo.

- Sou obrigada a concordar, viram aqueles olhos verdes? – só então me dei conta do que havia dito.

- Gosta de olhos verdes, Bella? – algo no tom de Alice me dizia que ela estava se divertindo com aquilo

- É que... Eu... – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar, o que eles pensariam de mim? Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. – Acho fascinante. – respondi sentindo meu rosto arder de novo.

- Bellinha você fica uma gracinha corada assim, parece um tomatinho. – lancei um olhar mortal para Emmett.

-Deixe-a em paz Emm. – ralhou Esme. - E você Bella qual é a sua história? – perguntou me olhando de forma carinhosa.

- A minha história? É bem curta... – tentei sorrir, mas não fui bem sucedida. – Não sei de onde vim ou se meus pais estão vivos ou mortos, se me queriam ou se simplesmente se livraram de um peso pra eles... O que sei é que cresci no Saint Louis, sou a única que atingiu a maioridade lá, houve duas tentativas de adoção, mas foram frustradas. – não pude deixar de notar a troca de olhares entre Alice e Edward. - Charlotte é a figura mais próxima de uma mãe que conheci e pai... Confesso que não sei o que ter um. – falei dando de ombros.

- O que quis dizer com duas tentativas frustradas de adoção? – perguntou Emmett, parecia curioso.

- Emm. – ralhou Edward meneando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. – disse dando de ombros novamente. – Nem todo mundo tem a sorte que você e seus irmãos tiveram Emm, o primeiro casal, me mantinha trancada em um sótão com mais crianças, só saiamos para lavar, passar e cuidar da casa... Nada de brinquedos, TV ou até mesmo uma palavra de afeto. Um dia Cindy quebrou um prato ao lavar a louça, levou uma surra daquele desgraçado, foi quando fugi de lá e voltei ao Sant Louis, Charlotte os denunciou e as crianças foram acolhidas por pais de verdade.

- Que horror! – soltou Rose.

- Está chocada? Eu tinha apenas oito anos e Cindy seis. – pensei que os olhos da loira fossem saltar.

- Não iam à escola? –Alice perguntou desta vez.

- Ele nos tirou da escola, com medo que fugíssemos.

- O que aconteceu da segunda vez? – desta vez foi Jazz quem perguntou.

- O homem que dizia ser meu pai tentou... Você sabe...

- Oh meu Deus! – Esme soltou chocada.

- A senhora Steven o denunciou e eu pedi a Charlotte pra que nunca mais fosse adotada, estava com doze anos quando aquilo aconteceu. Fiquei no Saint Louis ajudando Charlotte a cuidar dos pequenos que chegavam.

- Lamento filha. – dizia Esme segurando firme minha mão.

- Tudo bem, como sempre costumo dizer o que não me...

- Mata me fortalece. – concluiu Edward. – Desculpe, Charlotte nos contou.

- Alice me contou que vocês os adotaram, eles deram muita sorte por encontrar pais como vocês, nem todos são assim. – Esme sorriu acariciando meu rosto, ela era tão amável, tão maternal.

- Edward chegou com oito anos, ele perdeu o pai com dois anos, mal o conheceu já Elizabeth sua mãe foi uma grande amiga minha e quando ficou doente cuidei dela... – ela segurava firme a mão dele. – Mas infelizmente ela perdeu a luta contra a doença e me deixou este presente. – Edward a beijou carinhosamente. - Alice iria completar seis anos, seus pais deram entrada no hospital em estado grave, devido a um acidente. Já Emmett tinha dez anos, quando chegou a nós, sua mãe estava doente e não tinha parente vivo, seu pai havia falecido quando ele era pequeno. – explicava me deixando fascinada pela história de cada um.

- Vocês têm lembranças deles? – os três me olharam, em seguida olharam para os pais.

- Tenho poucas e são muito confusas, como te disse às vezes me esqueço que não somos uma família comum. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

- Às vezes sonho com ela, mas como Alice disse... Também me esqueço que não nasci aqui. – era muito estranho ouvir Emmett falando sério.

- Como minha mãe disse não me recordo dele, mas dela... – Edward engoliu seco. – Me lembro, das coisas que fazíamos juntos, do cheiro dela, seu sorriso. Ainda a trago aqui... – dizia apontando para o coração. – A guardo com carinho, mas amo meus pais e mãe como Esme não existe, assim como um pai como Carlisle. – fiquei tocada com o que disse e tanto Esme quanto Carlisle ficaram visivelmente emocionados.

- Como souberam que eu estaria no Saint Louis? – Emm disfarçou, Edward ficou tenso assim como Jazz, as garotas se entreolhavam e ninguém dizia nada.

- É que... Bem... – Alice começou a gaguejar.

- Porque está gaguejando Alice? – a apertei.

- Aconteceu uma coisa em Dartmouth, Bella, mas acho melhor conversarmos depois. – ela ficou séria de repente.

- Não enrola Alice, me fala logo o que aconteceu? – estava impaciente e minha intuição dizia que não era boa coisa. Carlisle e Esme se retiraram da sala, deixando somente nós seis.

- Bella... Fica calma. – pedia Rose.

- Me diz logo, por favor. – pedi impaciente.

- Jéssica encontrou uma coisa sua e mostrou a algumas pessoas. – senti minha espinha gelar.

- A caixa! – não sei se eles me ouviram, minha voz saiu tão baixa que não passou de um sussurro, me deixei cair sentada.

- Ela ta branca, faz alguma coisa. – dizia Alice sacudindo as mãos enfrente ao meu rosto, eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrer por ele, detestava chorar, ainda mais diante dos outros.

– Como ela a encontrou? Estava no meu armário... Como ela pode? Quem viu? – eles continuaram a troca de olhares entre si. - Quem Alice? – insisti perdendo a paciência.

- Eu, Rose, Jazz Emm e... – afundei o rosto em minhas mãos. - Tanya e Vick discutiam com algumas das fotos nas mãos, uma acusava a outra, Vick por Tanya estar transando com James e Tanya por Vick estar pendurada em Edward que ao chegar arrancou a caixa da mão de Tanya assim como as fotos. – explicava Alice, eu só queria um buraco pra me enfiar.

- Não era pra ninguém vê-las! Porque acha que as escondi? Não é da minha conta nem da de ninguém o que os Deltas fazem pelas costas um dos outros... Que culpa tenho desse povo não ser nada discreto? – pensava no que Tanya seria capaz de fazer, Victória... As palavras de Erick ecoavam em minha mente. _**"Vai se meter na cova dos leões."**_ - Elas já me detestam sem motivo, só Deus sabe o que aquelas duas farão! – andava de um lado para o outro, sentia uma angustia um aperto no peito, só então me dei conta do que havia realmente na caixa.

- Oh meu Deus! – todos me olharam assustados. - Elas viram tudo? Tudo o que havia na caixa? –só pensava na reação de Tanya ao ver as fotos que eu havia tirado do seu namorado e o caderno de anotações com todas aquelas confissões. – Havia coisas pessoais ali... Muito intimas... Como Jéssica pode?

- Calma Bella! – Alice pediu vindo pra junto de mim. – Elas não chegaram a ver o envelope muito menos o caderno! – podia sentir os olhos de Edward cravados em mim, mas não tinha coragem de olhar pra ele.

- Você viu? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro outra vez. – O leu Alice?

- Desculpe, mas fiquei preocupada com o que poderia ter ali, precisava saber o que elas viram, mas tenho certeza que não chegaram a ver o envelope, nem o caderno já que Edward tomou a caixa e as fotos delas e as entregou a mim, estão em meu quarto pra devolvê-los a você. - tomei coragem e olhei para Edward.

- Você... Você viu, não é? – tudo estava fazendo sentido. - O leu não é?

- Me desculpa... Eu...

- Porque fez isso? – minha voz saiu exaltada e o choro veio com tudo. - Não tinha esse direito, não você! – gritei o empurrando com força, sai porta a fora sentindo o ar me faltar, não sabia o que pensar ou que fazer. Me odiava por ter sido tão burra... Por ter confiado em Jéssica... Por ter confiado em todos na realidade.

- Bella?

- Porque fez isso? Porque foi ao Saint Louis? Pra que tudo isso? – precisava saber. - O que quer de mim Edward? Não entendo você? O que você quer de mim? – falei olhando pra ele, mal o enxergando devido às lágrimas.

- Não sei! – gritou socando a viga próxima dele. - Estou confuso, tanto quanto você! – ele segurava os cabelos com força. - Quando vi aquelas fotos de Tanya transando com James, nem dei bola pra elas em si... Minha única preocupação era com você, no que ela e Vick poderiam fazer contra você. Os Deltas têm essa mania idiota de que o que acontece ali morre ali e você além de ser novata, quebrou a regra básica.

- Do que você está falando?

- Se meteu em assuntos que...

- Já disse que pouco me importa a sujeira que costumam varrer pra debaixo do tapete. – disse o encarando. – Não tinha o direito...

- Tomei as fotos delas e as guardei na caixa saindo de lá, mandando as duas as favas, era óbvio que você não queria prejudicar ninguém, porque guardaria aquelas fotos se esse era o objetivo? – disparou me cortando. - Entrei no meu carro e fui para o mirante, travei uma luta interna entre minha consciência e minha curiosidade, mas a curiosidade venceu. Me perdoa, não fiz por mal e nem fazia idéia do que encontraria ali. – pediu me segurando firme, sua voz saiu um tanto desesperada. - Mas quando vi aquelas fotos... – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Nem sequer notei você por perto? Mas o que me deixou chocado foi o que li naquele caderno de anotações, o sonho me deixou impressionado, porque naquela mesma noite, tive o mesmo sonho com você! – senti como se meus olhos fossem saltar a qualquer momento.

- Isso não pode ser! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Mas é, muda uma coisa ou outra, mas estávamos juntos fazendo a mesma coisa e com a mesma intensidade! – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. - Acordei perturbado e quando fui à cozinha dei de cara com você. – ele estava dizendo que sonhou comigo? Praticamente ao mesmo tempo e fazendo a mesma coisa? - E desde aquele dia que não entendo o que se passa comigo, estou confuso e não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça. – me afastei dele sem saber o que pensar.

- Não pode ser... Isso não pode estar acontecendo, você está com ela, com elas... Isso é loucura Edward! – disse quase arrancando meus cabelos, andando de um lado pro outro.

- Aconteceu Isabella! E sei que você sente o mesmo que eu... – afirmou. -A cada toque, a cada troca de olhar, isso não veio de repente, desde que meu olhar cruzou com o seu naquele bendito dia em que chegou a Dartmouth que me sinto atraído por você. – mal podia crer no que ouvia. - Não tem idéia do quanto desejei estar no lugar de Jake quando o beijou. Estou convicto do que quero Bella e eu quero você. – senti um misto de alegria e pavor ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está com ela! Com aquelas duas, esqueceu? Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Porque foi ao Saint Louis? E porque fez aquilo pelo Thony? – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Por você Bella... – disparou sem hesitar. – Porque queria ter um tempo pra te conhecer, saber de você, da tua história... – Edward estava diante de mim, seu olhar ainda mais intenso e penetrante. - Aquele garoto é demais e acho que ele merece uma chance, não concorda? – não conseguia falar somente assenti sentindo meu rosto ser lavado. - Me de uma chance, nem que for pequena de te conhecer, de fazer parte da tua vida e da de Thony. – pediu com os olhos marejados.

- O que? Mas... Isso não vai dar certo, olha pra você e olha pra mim? - ele não disse nada, só me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios, invadindo minha boca com sua língua macia, minhas mãos automaticamente foram para seus cabelos e as dele me mantinham firme colada nele.

Seu gosto ia além do que havia imaginado ou havia sonhado, sua língua explorava cada pedacinho da minha boca e eu fazia o mesmo, dançavam sincronizadas. Edward rompendo o beijo delicadamente em busca de ar deslizando seus lábios pelo meu maxilar, até chegar à curvatura do meu pescoço depositando beijos ali.

- Foi ainda melhor que no sonho! – sussurrou roçando os dentes em minha pele, me causando arrepios.

- Muito melhor! – afirmei, me deliciando com as sensações que ele me causava.

- Vai me dar uma chance? – voltou a sussurrar, desta vez em meu ouvido o que me fez estremecer.

- Você pode ter a garota que quiser...

- Eu quero você. – insistiu.

- Mas você... Você mal falava comigo e...

- Me de uma chance de nos conhecermos melhor, por favor. – pediu ainda com os lábios contra a minha pele o que dificultava e muito, meu raciocínio.

- Preciso colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, estou confusa.

- Curta a vida Bella, não se anule assim. – o afastei para olhar em seus olhos.

- Porque disse isso?

- Não pode se anular por causa de Thony e sim viver com ele e por ele. Tem somente dezoito anos Bella, passou por muita coisa, pense um pouco em você. – Edward era tão intenso em suas palavras e seu perfume me deixava completamente zonza.

- Edward, eu... – ele não me deixou terminar, novamente tomou meus lábios em outro beijo avassalador.

- Preciso ver Thony! – disse ofegante, assim que nos apartamos, subi passando pelos quatro na sala sem dizer nada. Ao chegar ao quarto, Thony dormia tranqüilo, encostei-me à porta deslizando por ela até cair sentada no chão.

Minha mente estava uma bagunça, que ele me queria, ficou bem claro, mas o que sente? O que eu sinto por ele? O que é isso que sinto aqui dentro que me faz arder, quando se aproxima? Edward me desestabilizava e me confundia completamente... Ele me deixava maluca.

O queria mais que tudo, mas como enfrentar Tanya e sua corja? Como poderia lutar contra isso? E se fosse somente uma cisma, pelo fato dele saber o que causa em mim, já que leu minhas confissões. Além do mais ele tinha só mais um ano em Dartmouth, como faríamos? Não teria como dar certo. As perguntas fervilhavam em minha mente, acabei adormecendo sem obter nenhuma resposta.


	4. APAIXONADOS

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV EDWARD**

Que beijo foi aquele? Seu gosto era mil vezes melhor do que no sonho e o beijo? Ela beijava bem demais! Ainda estava sobre o impacto do turbilhão de sensações que me inundou ao tocá-la, beijá-la, aquele cheiro tão envolvente, tão tentador. Quando entrei em casa, todos me olhavam com os olhos cheios de perguntas.

- O que houve Ed? Porque ela entrou daquele jeito? – Alice perguntou aflita.

- Ela está confusa, com medo do que sente, pediu um tempo. – falei me deixando cair no sofá. – Eu... Eu a beijei e foi o melhor beijo que já compartilhei em minha vida.

- Uau! – soltaram as duas, Emm me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- De tempo a ela cara, as coisas irão se acertar vai ver. – Jazz disse com a mão em meu ombro. Olhei para a mesa de centro e a babá eletrônica estava ali, assenti me levantando indo para o meu quarto, ao passar pelo quarto dela não resisti. Abri a porta de leve para ver Thony e me surpreendi ao ver Bella sentada ao lado da cama, adormecida com a cabeça apoiada no colchão. Thony estava acordado e acariciava o rosto dela.

- Ela domiu! – dizia ele.

- Shhh... Vamos deixar a Bella dormir, vem com o Ed. – ele correu pra junto de mim e com cuidado a coloquei na cama a cobrindo, Thony deu um beijo nela e correu pro meu colo.

- Quero lete, Ed. – sorri ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito.

- Vem moleque, vamos tomar leite. – o joguei sobre o meu ombro e desci, meus irmãos e meus cunhados ainda estavam lá em baixo e o baixinho fez a maior farra quando os viu, ele e Emmett pareciam ter a mesma idade mental às vezes, Thony gargalhava com as palhaçadas dele.

- Como será que é o leite que ele toma? – perguntei para as duas que me olharam como seu eu estivesse falando grego.

- Leite é leite, não é? – respondeu Rose, revirei os olhos, me perguntando por que me dava ao trabalho?

- O que esse garotinho faz fora da cama há essa hora? – dei graças por minha mãe ter aparecido.

- Ele quer leite mãe, mas não faço idéia de como ele toma e Bella está dormindo. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vem que eu te ensino. – disse apontando para a cozinha. - O que aconteceu Edward? –sabia que perguntaria aquilo, contei a ela tudo o que disse a Bella, assim como o que ela havia me dito.

- Deve ser difícil pra ela filho, pelo que entendi a vida de Bella é esse garoto e isso me preocupa. Se ele for adotado o que vai acontecer com essa garota? Como reagirá? – eu me fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Charlotte tem a mesma preocupação, mãe, mas a entendo, ele é apaixonante, não é? – ela sorriu acariciando meu rosto.

- O que houve com você, meu filho? Antes só pensava em festas e garotas, agora está aqui fazendo leite pra um garotinho que conheceu hoje. – soltei um suspiro audível.

- Eu a quero mãe, mais que tudo! É como se eu tivesse encontrado algo que eu nem mesmo sabia que estava procurando, dá pra entender? – falei confuso.

- Perfeitamente meu caro... – e lá estava aquele sorrisinho. - Isso se chama apaixonar-se, bem vindo ao clube. – disse me entregando o copo com leite morno e açúcar. Fiz Thony tomar tudo, ele deixou um bigodinho de leite o lambendo em seguida.

- Não se esqueça de trocar a fralda dele antes de dormir. – avisou ao subir as escadas.

- Como é que é? – os quatro idiotas riram da minha cara. - Vamos trocar essa fralda moleque.

- Vai toca? Cadê a Bella? – o carinha disparou a falar.

- Ela esta dormindo, fica quietinho. – ele colocava o dedinho na boca e fazia Shhh pra mim. Eu olhava pelo quarto e me perguntava onde estaria as coisas dele? Não iria mexer nas coisas de Bella de novo, não tive opção a não ser acordá-la.

- Bella? – a chamei tocando em seu ombro, ela acordou assustada.

- Edward? O que faz aqui? Onde está Thony? – somente apontei para o carinha que corria de um lado para o outro.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou sentada olhando para o moleque que não parava.

- Ele tava acordado, então o levei pra tomar leite, acabou encontrando alguém da mesma idade pra brincar. – falei divertido.

- Emmett! – soltou junto com uma gargalhada gostosa, jogando a cabeça pra trás. – Thony, vem já tirar essa fralda seu porqueira. – ela se levantou e o pequeno correu pra ela a abraçando forte.

- Te amo Bells! – falou fazendo bico o qual Bella beijou.

- Te amo caro mio! – estranhei ao ouvi-la falar Italiano, me lembrei automaticamente do que Charlotte nos contou.

- Posso ver como você faz? – ela sorriu franzindo o cenho.

- Então pega a bolsa dele, é aquela ali. – me chutei mentalmente ao ver a bolsa ao meu lado.

Bella tirou uma fralda, uma caixa de lenço umedecido, ele havia feito xixi e a fralda estava bem cheia, ela o limpou com uma habilidade incrível e rapidinho trocou a fralda.

- Viu moleza! – disse piscando pra mim.

- Não deveria fazer isso! – falei sério.

- O que?

- Piscar assim. – me aproximei dela. - É tentador demais. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo seus pelos eriçarem.

- Seu bobo! - seu olhar encontrou o meu e ficamos presos um no olhar do outro, a tentação de beijá-la outra vez era demais.

- Você é linda! – disse tocando seu rosto delicadamente, Bella fechou os lhos, parecia apreciar a caricia.

- E você, é perfeito! – revidou depositando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Fomos interrompidos pelo projeto de gente que ficou entre nós revezando o olhar entre mim e Bella.

- Boa noite. – falei depositando um beijo no canto de sua boca.

- Boa noite. -respondeu sorrindo.

- Fica Ed, vem senta aqui. – Thony pediu me segurando pela mão, ele não me deixava ir embora, tive que esperar até que adormecesse o que levou um bom tempo. Bella adormeceu antes dele e confesso que cochilei algumas vezes. Assim que pegou no sono, fui para o meu quarto, acordei cedo no dia seguinte, precisava falar com meu pai.

- Bom dia pai, será que posso falar com o senhor? – ele se espantou, já que eu não tinha o costume de acordar àquela hora.

- Bom dia, o que aconteceu para estar a essa hora de pé. – brincou olhando o relógio.

- Preciso conversar com o senhor. – ele estendeu a mão indicando a biblioteca.

- Pelo que vejo o assunto é sério.

- Pai... Creio que a mamãe tenha contado ao senhor o que aconteceu, certo? – ele somente assentiu. – Charlotte a diretora do Saint Louis nos contou a verdadeira história de Bella. – meu pai franziu o cenho.

- Como assim a verdadeira história? – ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Com licença, interrompo? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Claro que não mãe, é bom que saiba também.

- Saber o que filho? – disse sentando-se ao meu lado, de frente para a mesa do meu pai.

- Como Bella chegou ao Saint Louis. – como meu pai, ela franziu o cenho. – Charlotte a diretora nos contou que Isabella chegou com aproximadamente três anos, estava muito assustada e se recusava a falar. Segundo Charlotte, o departamento de proteção ao menor a entregou a eles, Bella foi encontrada em um cativeiro com aproximadamente uma dezena de crianças que foram raptadas e seriam vendidas por uma quadrilha.

- Deus do céu! – soltou minha mãe.

- Muitas das crianças foram devolvidas aos seus lares e outras entregues a lares como Bella, o FBI tentou descobrir o paradeiro dos pais dela, mas as pessoas presas no cativeiro eram somente receptadoras, eles recebiam as crianças e as repassavam para os compradores.

- Vendiam pra quem? – meu pai perguntou indignado.

- Pelo que descobriram até então, havia vários destinos, as maiores para o mercado de mulheres, as menores para venda de órgãos e sei lá mais o que. – disse socando a mesa. – Só o que sabem é que Bella não foi abandonada, e sim tirada de sua família... E que tudo leva a crer que não é daqui e sim da Itália.

- Itália? Como assim?

- Segundo Charlotte, Bella falava em italiano... Perguntei a ela porque cessaram as investigações, mas ela também não soube me dizer, disse que os recursos deles são muito limitados e não tinham como bancar um detetive particular.

- Mas Bella disse...

- Bella não sabe desse lado da história mãe. – disse a cortando. – Parece não se lembrar de nada, também era muito pequena pra isso, mas o que me intriga em tudo isso é que ao ler suas anotações, Bella falava de um sonho, um sonho que tem desde que se entende por gente, ela descreve um imenso jardim florido, uma mulher que a aninha em seus braços e de repente o sonho muda, há gritos e disparos.

- Pode ser uma memória. – dizia meu pai pensativo. - Algo no subconsciente dela, está se manifestando em sonhos, sabe se é sempre o mesmo sonho?

- Pelo que diz, sim, sempre o mesmo sonho e a deixa muito perturbada.

-E o que está pretendendo fazer? Porque não diria isso a nós se não tivesse algo em mente. – eles me conheciam bem mesmo.

- Acha que podemos...

- Ajudá-la? – concluiu minha mãe.

- Sim.

- Claro que sim, Bella é uma garota doce e adorável e o pequeno, aquele garoto é apaixonante. – disse piscando pra mim.

- Eu sei... – concordei com ela. - Charlotte comentou que Bella é muito inteligente e pude comprovar isso várias vezes, disse que o teste de QI dela deu 135 acreditam?

- Uau! Isso é muito alto. – meu pai ficou impressionado. – Vou entrar em contato com a diretora do orfanato, preciso de dados mais consistentes, falarei com alguns amigos meus e descobriremos de onde Bella veio.

- Acha que é possível, depois de tantos anos?

- Creio que sim, é uma questão de saber a quem recorrer. – sabia que ele ajudaria, meu pai conhecia muita gente graúda no governo e principalmente dentro do próprio FBI.

- Obrigado pai.

- Só não sei se isso fará bem a ela, não sabemos o que vamos encontrar.

- Não vou dizer nada até sabermos exatamente o que aconteceu e dependendo do que descobrirmos, diremos a ela ou não. Bella se sente muito mal por não saber nada sobre sua origem pai. Emm, Alice e eu, sabemos de onde viemos de onde descendemos...

- Ela se sente perdida. – concluiu.

- Completamente, deve ser horrível não saber nada, nem mesmo se seu nome é mesmo aquele. – os dois somente assentiram.

- Não se preocupe filho, vamos ajudá-lo a cuidar dela e Thony, - minha mãe disse depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Obrigada, mãe! Obrigado, pai.

- Estamos aqui pra isso. – sorri ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito, pedi licença e sai, estava indo para o meu quarto quando encontrei Jazz que me acompanhou. Contei a ele sobre minha conversa com Bella ontem e sobre a conversa com meus pais, ficou chocado assim como meus pais e disse que Alice havia comentado por cima com ele.

- Acha que ela vai me dar uma chance? – ele e Alice a conheciam bem mais que eu.

- Respeite o tempo dela, Edward, não a pressione, ela não gosta de ser pressionada. Bella é louca por você, mas tem medo de se envolver e sabemos muito bem o porquê. – revirei os olhos me jogando na cama.

- Droga!

- Se coloca no lugar dela, até ontem estava de boa com a Tanya, tinha o seu rolo com a Vick sem contar suas escapadas por ai, acho que Bella precisa se sentir segura, por isso está relutante. Mostre que você a quer de verdade, somente a ela e ninguém mais. – Jazz tinha razão, Bella estava insegura, havia dito que a decepcionei quando me viu com Victória, darei o tempo que me pediu, mas não desistiria dela, Bella seria minha.

**POV BELLA **

Acordei me sentindo ótima, apesar de ainda não ter as respostas as minhas dezenas de perguntas. Olhei para o lado e Thony dormia gostoso, saltei da cama em um pulo, tomei um belo banho e como estava frio, optei por um suéter vermelho e uma leggin preta, meias grossas e botas sem salto é claro.

- Oi! – disse Thony pulando na cama assim que me viu.

- Oi seu sapeca, vamos tomar um banho? – ele correu para o banheiro apontado pra banheira. Depois de deixá-lo fofo, descemos pra tomar café.

- Bo dia! – disse ao ver todos à mesa.

-Bom dia querido! – respondeu Esme toda derretida. – Bom dia filha, sente-se.

- Ed! – ao vê-lo Thony pediu pra descer, o coloquei no chão e o pequeno disparou pro colo dele, era incrível o modo como se apegou a ele em tão pouco tempo.

- Bom dia moleque, ta com fome? - Edward o colocou em seu colo, beijando-o em seguida. -Thony o abraçou forte e vê-lo retribuindo ao abraço dele, fez meu peito se aquecer, todos olharam com ternura para aquela cena.

- Sente-se filha e sirva-se a vontade. – insistiu Esme, só então me dei conta que estava de pé olhando embasbacada para os dois.

- Oh sim, claro. – me sentei na cadeira vaga ao lado de Edward e Thony. Carlisle estava na cabeceira e Esme ao seu lado, Emm estava na outra ponta da mesa e Rose ao seu lado, assim como Jazz e Alice. Todos comiam e conversavam amenidades, riam das baboseiras de Emm, me senti tão bem ali entre eles, era como estar em casa.

- Bella? Está tudo bem filha? – a voz de Carlisle me despertou.

- Sim, está tudo bem, muito bem. – disse me servindo de suco.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Alice animada.

- Vamos levar Bella e Thony pra conhecer Forks. – afirmou Emmett.

- Isso vai levar algumas horas, pelo tamanho da cidade. – ironizou Rose.

- Deixa de ser mal humorada Rose. – Alice retrucou revirando os olhos, Edward estava concentrado em dar comida para Thony, que aceitava tudo que ele lhe oferecia.

- O que está dando a ele?

- Frutas, é bom que ele coma frutas pela manhã – semicerrei os olhos para Thony.

- Desde quando você come frutas, garoto? – ele riu abocanhando outro pedaço.

- Hmmm... - fez me provocando.

- Sabe o quanto eu e Charlotte ralamos pra que esse sem vergonha, coma alguma fruta?

-Criança é assim mesmo Bella. – dizia Esme rindo da cara que ele fazia.

- Te amo Bells! – disse fazendo bico pra me beijar.

- Te amo caro mio! – falei estalando um beijo naquele bico lindo, não pude deixar de notar a troca de olhares entre Esme, Carlisle, Edward e Jazz.

- Assim que acabar o café, vou entregar a ele os presentes que comprei. – Alice avisou chamando a atenção pra si.

- Espero que não tenha exagerado.

- Não conte com isso. - Edward disse divertido.

- Alice, você enlouqueceu? – Thony estava sentado entre vários pacotes embrulhados para presente.

- Oulha Bells. – dizia fascinado, havia de tudo ali, roupas, meias, sapatos cuequinhas desenhadas, bonés.

- Olha Emm, parece aquela que você tem do Bob esponja. – dizia Jazz sacudindo a cueca. – a gargalhada foi geral, assim que viu as pantufas do relâmpago Mcqueen às calçou na hora, seus olhinhos saltaram ao ver o carro de pelúcia.

- A moça disse que é a sensação entre os garotos. – Alice estava tão feliz mostrando a ele tudo que havia comprado e Thony olhava maravilhado pra tudo. - Olha a alegria dele, Bella. – sorri assentindo, fiquei tocada pelo carinho com que todos o tratavam, aliás, tratavam a nós dois.

Fizemos um tour pela cidade e Rose estava certa, era mesmo pequena, nos mostraram a colégio onde estudaram.

- Aqui é o Forks Higth School o lar dos espartanos. – dizia Emm apontando para a placa.

De lá fomos ao hospital onde Carlisle era o diretor, ele pegou Thony no colo e o levou pra dentro enquanto Edward me mostrava tudo ali. Por onde passava arrancava sorrisos e suspiros das atendentes e enfermeiras, era incrível como ele chamava a atenção. Depois fomos a um pequeno parque onde eles brincavam quando crianças.

Enquanto os garotos se divertiam com Thony, Rose, Alice e eu demos uma volta pelo parque, Rose me contou que seus pais sempre viajavam nessa época do ano e que só voltavam para o natal, que ela e Jazz sempre ficaram com os Cullen, desde pequenos.

- Nosso primeiro beijo foi ali. – disse apontando para uma enorme árvore. – Foi no segundo ano do colégio, ele não valia nada, mas sabia que gostava de mim, assim como gostava dele. - dizia perdida em suas lembranças.

- Sempre fui apaixonada por Jazz, mas ele nem me notava, fiquei com uns caras, mas nunca rolou nada sério, quando foi pra Dartmouth pensei que jamais teria a chance de ficar com ele. Mas quando veio passar as férias aqui, se declarou pra mim, disse que sempre foi louco por mim e me pediu em namoro, estamos juntos até hoje. – contava Alice.

- Desculpe! – Rose disse do nada. – Não queríamos invadir sua privacidade, mas ficamos com medo de que...

- Tudo bem eu entendo, me desculpem pelo meu piti. – elas riram e as acompanhei. – Fiquei em choque, tudo que havia ali era tão pessoal, tão intimo que...

- Gosta dele, não é? – a loira foi direta.

- Gosto de olhar pra ele, gosto do modo como sorri, de como mexe nos cabelos quando está nervoso ou ansioso, adoro aquele sorriso meio torto e quando olha por debaixo dos cílios é de... - me calei ao ver as duas me olharem com um jeito engraçado, segurando o riso.

- O que foi?

- Você está completamente apaixonada, Bella. – afirmou Alice.

- Não estou não! – teimei.

- Ah, está sim. – retrucou.

- Se estivesse saberia, Alice. – revidei.

- Tem certeza? – disse debochada. – Não é o que parece, fala dele com os olhos sonhadores, aliás, vi a senhorita olhando pra ele encantada, inúmeras vezes e anda tendo sonhos quentes com ele, não é? – senti meu rosto queimar.

- Alice! Sua... – as duas riram me deixando sem graça.

- Está apaixonada, fato! – revirei os olhos, não adiantava discutir com ela.

- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, não muda o fato de que ele é um Delta e eu...

- Não vem com essa Bella. – disse me cortando.

- Alice ele tem duas namoradas por falta de uma e a duas me odeiam simplesmente pelo fato de eu respirar o mesmo ar que elas, agora então Deus sabe o que aquelas duas farão, se eu me envolver em confusão posso perder a bolsa e...

- Elas não podem fazer nada contra você Bella. – afirmou Rose.

- A fama dos Deltas não é nada boa no campus, Rosalie, muitos temem represaria e ouvi cada história que... Mas isso não vem ao caso, eles vão querer minha cabeça, jamais entenderão que somente estava evitando que seus segredinhos fossem expostos a todos... Viram as coisas que tem ali, não é? Desculpem, mas eu não entendo como podem ir para uma universidade para aquilo? A impressão que tenho é que a única coisa que pensam é em sexo, drogas e bebidas!

- Não vamos deixar que façam nada contra você Bella, também somos Delta e meus irmãos têm voz ativa lá dentro, jamais deixarão que façam algo que a prejudique. Além do mais estavam tão concentrados nas fotos de Tanya transando com James e as de Vick se esfregando no Ed que...

- Argh! Não me lembre disso, por favor. - falei fazendo careta. – Senti tanta raiva dela por fazer o que fez...

- Por quê? – perguntou Rose.

- Como ela pode traí-lo?- as duas reviraram os olhos. – Quando a vi o traindo daquela forma a odiei com todas as minhas forças... Como em sã consciência uma garota pode fazer algo assim? Julgava que ele era perfeito, um cara inteligente, estudioso e atleta ao mesmo tempo e...

- E diz que não ta apaixonada? – ironizou Alice.

- Mas o fato dele estar se esfregando com a insuportável da Victoria Sanders, mudou minha visão dos fatos, no final das contas, os dois se merecem. – falei dando de ombros.

- Ele disse que acabou e não tem volta e disse na frente de todos em alto e bom tom. – me virei pra ela que sorriu. – Edward teve o mesmo sonho com você e pelo que soube foi na mesma noite, quase ao mesmo tempo. – insistiu. – Além do mais...

- O que? – perguntei curiosa.

- No aniversário de Jazz o flagrei te olhando de um modo como nunca o vi olhar para alguém. – dizia Alice, estávamos nos aproximando dos balanços.

- Como assim?

- Ele te levou para o quarto, te colocou na cama, tirou suas sandálias e ficou ali te olhando perdido em pensamentos, meu irmão ta apaixonado por você. – foi a minha vez de rir, praticamente gargalhei o que chamou a atenção deles, principalmente dele.

- Essa foi boa Alice, apaixonado... Até ontem ele andava com aquela loira maravilhosa e insuportável pendurada nele, sem contar a ruiva sebosa, mas linda, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – estava sentada no balanço virada para as duas.

- Acredite no que? – ao ouvir a voz de Edward me desequilibrei e fui de boca pro chão.

- Oh meu Deus! Bella você está bem? – perguntou preocupado, estava abaixado ao meu lado.

- Não se preocupe. – disse ficando de joelhos. – Estou bem, só me assustei. – falei batendo a neve da roupa, sentindo meu rosto arder de vergonha.

- Ta dodói Bells? – sorri para Thony que estava de mãos dadas com ele.

- Não meu amor, a Bells está bem. – me levantei sem saber onde enfiava a cara. – Olha viu. – bati o resto de neve da roupa.

- Tem certeza que não se machucou? – insistiu Edward, seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso o que fez meu coração disparar no peito, lembranças do beijo invadiram minha mente me deixando zonza.

-Ttenho... Tenho sim. – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar, ele sorriu daquele jeito torto pra ajudar.

Depois daquele mico que paguei, tive que aturar Emmett me atormentando até chegarmos a casa deles, dei um belo banho em Thony e o coloquei pra dormir, ativei a babá eletrônica e desci. A sala estava vazia, não havia ninguém na cozinha, estava voltando para o quarto quando um som me chamou a atenção.

Alguém tocava piano e tocava muito bem, era uma melodia suave e gostosa de ouvir. (**The Meadow**) Me aproximei da sala de onde vinha o som, Edward estava sentado ao piano, seus dedos deslizavam pelas teclas, estava tão concentrado no que fazia que nem sequer me notou ali. Ele começou a tocar novamente, desta vez parava pra anotar, fiquei ali observando a melodia se formar.

- É linda! – ele sobressaltou ao me ouvir. - Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo.

- Entra aqui. – pediu fazendo sinal pra que eu entrasse na sala, era uma bela sala de música, com uma acústica incrível.

- Desculpe por atrapalhar você, não sabia que tocava piano? – falei me sentando em um divã que ficava próximo ao lindo piano de cauda.

- Não atrapalhou só me surpreendeu. – disse virando- se pra mim. – Minha mãe me ensinou.

- Esme também tocar? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Minha mãe Elizabeth... – falou sorrindo. – Era uma eximia pianista, me ensinou a tocar desde os cinco anos, depois que se foi, fiquei um tempo sem tocar e quando fiz doze anos Esme me incentivou a fazer aulas. – disse dando de ombros. – Poucos sabem que toco.

- Estava compondo?

- Sim, tem uma pessoa que me inspirou, senta aqui. – pediu batendo ao seu lado no banco, hesitante fiz o que me pediu, assim que me sentei voltou a tocar, fechei meus olhos sentindo a melodia fluir, era linda. (**Her**) - A compus pensando em você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, abri meus olhos me deparando com aqueles olhos verdes me olhando intensamente. – É sua e vai se chamar Bells. - havia tanta intensidade naquele olhar, assim como no que havia acabado de dizer.

- Edward, eu... – me perdi naquele mar esverdeado, ele estava tão próximo, podia sentir seu hálito bater contra o meu rosto. – É linda, obrigado. – agradeci beijando seu rosto.

- Como você. – sussurrou me envolvendo em seus braços, ficamos ali abraçados sem nada dizer. – Me dá uma chance. – pediu me apertando em seus braços, quebrando o silêncio.

- Está confuso, assim como eu estou... – me afastei para olhar em seus olhos. – Acaba de romper um relacionamento que...

- Sei o que quero Bella e principalmente sei o que sinto. – ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair em meu rosto.

- E o que sente Edward?

- Sinto como se tivesse encontrado algo que nem mesmo sabia que estava procurando, você me fascina e me encanta... – dizia enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo meu rosto. – Me faz sentir coisas que jamais senti antes. – ele sorriu acariciando meus lábios com seu polegar. – Desejo tua boca, desejo teu toque, seu corpo e acima de tudo, desejo você... Algo em você me atrai desde o primeiro momento em que meu olhar encontrou o seu. – fechei meus olhos sentindo meu coração martelar contra minhas costelas.

- Edward...

- To completamente apaixonado por você Bella... E não pense que foi porque li suas anotações, tudo aquilo só veio confirmar o que já vinha sentindo a cada vez que te via...

- Você estava com ela e...

- Pensando em você... Você entrou em minha mente e em meu coração de forma tão arrebatadora que... Adoro seu jeito, seu cheiro e seu gosto não têm igual, me de uma chance de te mostrar tudo isso que sinto aqui, Bella. – mordi os lábios sem saber o que dizer, sua mão se infiltrou pelos meus cabelos até chegar a minha nuca, me puxando pra si colando seus lábios aos meus em um beijo suave, sua língua pediu passagem a qual concedi

Ao tocar de nossas línguas foi como se algo explodisse dentro de mim, minhas mãos foram para os cabelos dele, os segurava com força o puxando cada vez mais pra mim. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, ele me puxou para o seu colo, suas mãos iam da minha nuca ao final da minha espinha. Não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, quanto mais o tinha mais o queria, nos apartamos de forma brusca a procura de ar, ambos ofegantes. Estava sentada sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, meu peito colado ao peito dele que subia e descia como o meu.

- Você... Beija bem demais. – Edward disse entre beijos molhados que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Edward... – gemi estremecendo, ele sorriu voltando a capturar meus lábios em outro beijo avassalador, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando.

"Bells? Bells?" – me apartei de Edward ao ouvir Thony pela babá eletrônica.

- Ele acordou, tenho que ir. – disse saindo de cima dele, disparei escada acima, encontrando meu pequeno andando pelo quarto.


	5. CIÚMES, CONFISSÕES E MAIS BEIJOS

**CAPITULO V**

**POV EDWARD**

Ela saiu tão afobada que esqueceu a babá eletrônica sobre o piano, ainda estava zonzo com a intensidade dos beijos que trocamos... Bella parecia outra, havia tanto desejo em seus beijos tanta paixão que me deixaram completamente excitado.

"_Pronto a Bells ta aqui_." – disse ofegante. "_Ta com fome? Com sede? O que foi Thony?" _

"_Cadê o Ed?"_ – perguntou o moleque.

"_Porque você quer o Ed? A Bells não serve?_" – pude ouvir a risada dele.

"_Bella?_" – era a voz de Alice.

"_Entra Alice, onde se enfiou?"_ – pelo tom de voz podia imaginar a carinha dela.

"_Estava com Jazz..."_

"_Oh sim, poupe-me dos detalhes Alice, por favor." _

"_Onde você estava?" _

"_Aqui, por quê?"_ – mentirosa!

"_Porque vi você entrando como um furacão no quarto, porque mentiu? E porque ta com a boca assim?" _– ri sozinho olhando para o aparelho diante de mim.

"_Assim como?"_ – ouvi uns sons estranhos.

"_Inchada, como se tivesse beijado e muito."_

"_Eee... Eu..."_ – e lá estava Bella gaguejando.

"_Estava com o Ed por acaso?" _

"_Droga, Alice!"_ – minha irmã era fogo. "_Tá eu estava com ele, satisfeita?" _

"_E o que estavam fazendo?" _

"_Nos beijamos... ARRRRGGG! Eu vou ficar louca, sabia?"_

"_Por quê? Não gostou?"_ – a tampinha a estava provocando.

"_Não é isso..."_ – gemeu Bella. _"Ele é perfeito... O problema é que cada vez que me toca, que me beija... É como se algo fosse liberado aqui dentro e isso me assusta..."_

"_Do que você ta falando, exatamente?" _

"_Quando ele me toca é como se meu cérebro parasse de funcionar... Cada vez que ele me beija, sinto um calor me consumir Alice, cada célula do meu corpo pede por ele... Perco o controle, completamente."_ - então foi isso?

"_Quer dizer que fica excitada, é isso?" _

"_Excitada é pouco! Eu praticamente o devorei agora pouco._" – a voz dela saiu estranha. _"O que ele deve estar pensando de mim?" _

"_Não esquenta Bella, com certeza o safado gostou."_ – ouvi Bella gemer novamente.

"_Vai dar uma chance a ele?" _

"_E ter a minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata? Porque é o que vai acontecer quando voltarmos para Hanover. Aquelas duas vão me esquartejar e sumir com os pedaços."_ – gargalhei com gosto ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito.

"_Deixa de ser melodramática Bella, você ta completamente apaixonada por ele, qual o problema garota?"_ – insistiu Alice.

"_Quer que eu enumere?"_ – bufei revirando os olhos, ela era muito teimosa. _"Aquelas duas já me odeiam e nem faço idéia do por quê? Depois do que viram então... Imagine se eu aparecer em Dartmouth com seu irmão? Aquela sociopata ruiva e aquela psicopata loira vão querer a minha cabeça e preciso pensar em Thony."_

"_Não pode viver em função dele Bella, se de uma chance de ser feliz, isso não vai te atrapalhar..."_

"_Vai Alice! Vai quando seu irmão perceber que foi um erro e me descartar como fez com Tanya e Victória... Ele vai se cansar e vai me deixar..." _

"_Edward está realmente apaixonado por você, Bella." _– insistiu Alice.

"_Ele ta confuso... Olha pra mim e olha pra ele... Não posso me entregar a esse sentimento Alice..."_

"_Porque não Bella?"_

"_Porque é loucura, por mais que eu o queira, por mais que o deseje, por mais que eu o ame..." _– ela me ama?

"_Bella, nada é certo nessa vida, tem que aprender a se arriscar... Se arrisque e curta o momento, deixa rolar e veja no que vai dar..."_

"_Tenho medo Alice, medo de me ariscar e colocar tudo a perder... Entrei em Dartmouth com um propósito e seu irmão virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo... Tenho medo do que sinto quando estou com ele, é tão avassalador que... Não sei se estou pronta pra um relacionamento Alice e..."_

"_Oi meninas, oi Thony."_ – ouvi a voz de Rose.

"_Tia Rose!"_ – disse Thony.

"_Vem da um beijo na tia, e ai? Sobre o que estão falando?" _

"_Bella estava me contando que tem medo do que sente por Edward."_- disparou Alice.

"_Alice!"_ – ralhou Bella.

- O que ta fazendo aqui sozinho? – meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

- Porra Emm, quer me matar do coração?

- O que você ta fazendo? – insistiu se jogando no divã. – Isso ai não é aquele aparelhinho que a Bella vive com ele?

- É, ela esqueceu aqui.

- E você ta ouvindo a conversa alheia? – às vezes eu tinha vontade de matar meu irmão. – É a minha ursinha? – perguntou se aproximando do aparelho.

- Ela e Alice estão com Bella, vou devolver isso aqui. – falei o desligando, só não sabia como fazê-lo, sem que Bella desconfiasse que ouvi a conversa delas.

- Viram a Alice? – Jazz perguntou se juntando a nós.

- Deve estar com Rose e Bella. – falei sem mais detalhes.

Os dois falavam, mas minha mente estava na conversa daquelas três, o que Rose disse a ela? Porque Bella tem tanto medo de se entregar? Porque diz que vou deixá-la, será que esse é seu medo? Estava perdido em divagações quando a voz da minha mãe me trouxe de volta.

- Viram as garotas?

- Acho que estão com Bella, não tenho certeza, algum problema Esme?

- Nenhum querido, só preciso saber quando vão as compras de natal. – minha mãe disse saindo, havia até me esquecido do natal.

- Caraca! Também tenho que ir comprar os presentes, não faço nem idéia do que dar para a minha ursinha.

- O que acham de darmos um role por lá amanhã, só nós de preferência, amo sua irmã, mas ir ao shopping com Alice e Rose juntas é loucura. - a cara de Jazz era impagável.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com você Jazz, é melhor irmos nós três. – concordei com ele.

- Tenho pena da Bella, nas mãos daquelas duas e o pobrezinho do pirralho, não podemos deixá-lo sofrer um trauma desses, é tão pequeno. – às vezes me perguntava se meu irmão caiu de cabeça quando era pequeno?

- Vou levá-lo comigo, quero que ele escolha o presente dele. – falei me jogando no divã ao lado de Emm.

- Ele é um barato, não acham?

- Dá pra entender o porquê Bella gosta tanto dele. – comentou Jazz.

- Cadê o Ed? – ouvi a voz dele no corredor.

- Ele está ali, pode entrar querido. – ouvi minha mãe dizer. – Tem gente te procurando Edward, - avisou da porta, ele nos olhava mordendo o dedinho.

- Vem aqui moleque. – chamou Emmett, Thony abriu um sorrisão e correu pra junto dele. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou o colocando no colo.

-Domi.

- Quer ir assistir Bob Esponja? – os olhos de Thony brilharam, ele assentiu compulsivamente.

- Vem com o Emm, vamos nos divertir moleque. – meu irmão dizia todo animado.

- Tem alguma dúvida de quem vai se divertir mais? – disparou Jazz, não contive o riso, fiquei mais um tempo por ali depois subi pra tomar um banho, assim que sai meu celular tocou era Tanya. Ela e Vick não paravam de ligar, estava cogitando manter o celular desligado, ou comprar outro. Ao sair do quarto vi Bella saindo do dela.

- Oi. – disse sentindo meu coração disparar no peito.

- Oi, viu o Thony?

- Está com Emm, assistindo Bob esponja. – ela riu meneando a cabeça. – Posso levá-lo comigo amanhã? – Bella parou de rir franzindo o cenho.

- Vai sair amanhã?

- Vou ao shopping com Jazz e Emm, gostaria de levar Thony comigo.

- É o responsável legal por ele, pode fazer o que quiser. – não havia entendido sua mudança de humor. – Com licença, vou ver se Esme precisa de ajuda. – disse me deixando sozinho e confuso, aqueles dois ainda estavam na sala de vídeo na maratona Bob esponja.

Bella estava calada durante o jantar, se recolheu cedo, também não fiquei até tarde, passei no quarto deles pra dar um beijo em Thony, mas eles já estavam dormindo. Minha mãe havia dito que elas também sairiam, para providenciar tudo para a ceia do Saint Louis, assim como os presentes das crianças.

Ao chegarmos ao shopping nos separamos e cada um foi pra um lado, mal sabia por onde começar, tinha que comprar o presente do meu pai, da minha mãe, Alice, Emm, Jazz, Rose, Bella e Thony. Não fazia a menor idéia do que dar a ela, queria que fosse algo especial então achei melhor pedir a opinião de Jazz.

- Estou aqui, o que tem em mente? – disse me encontrando na praça de alimentação.

- Esse é o problema Jazz, não sei o que dar a ela, queria algo que fosse especial, o que sugere? – ele pensou por um tempo.

- Nesse caso acho que uma jóia seria uma boa opção Edward, algo que saiba que ela vá usar freqüentemente e quando o fizer se lembrará de você. - olhei para Thony que comia a batata frita animado.

- Fica um pouco com ele pra mim? Não vou demorar. – Jazz somente assentiu, fui à joalheria e assim que entrei algo me chamou a atenção, era delicado e lindo como Bella. Aproveitei e comprei o carrinho que Thony viu na outra loja e ficou fascinado.

- E ai comprou? – perguntou Jazz.

- É perfeito, Bella vai gostar tenho certeza. – Emm logo se juntou a nós, aproveitamos pra comer alguma coisa.

- Olá garotos! – me virei ao ouvir aquela voz feminina, era Ellie, uma garota que estudou conosco no Forks Higth School, a gente trocou alguns beijos uma vez. Ela estava diferente, muito gata e gostosa pra caralho!

- Ellie? É você? – disse a cumprimentando.

- Pensei que não fosse se lembrar de mim, Ed. – disse toda melosa me cumprimentando, era impossível ignorar aquele belo par de seios bem fartos que praticamente saltavam do seu top. – Essas são minhas primas Nathy e Mary. – cumprimentei as outras duas que também eram gatinhas.

- Quem é essa coisa fofa? – perguntou brincando com Thony. - Oi. – falou com um sorriso sacana, se abaixando para beijá-lo, me dando uma visão privilegiada daqueles peitos.

- Oh! Ele é tão bonitinho. – as outras duas disseram juntas o enchendo de beijinhos.

- É seu irmão Ed? - era impressão minha ou Ellie tava me dando mole?

- É o caçulinha da família. – Emm respondeu com um sorriso enorme, sem cerimônia as três sentaram-se conosco, Elie sentou-se ao meu lado, não parava de falar e me tocava o tempo todo, tava me dando o maior mole, na cara dura.

- Olha! Aquela ali não é sua mãe? – falou apontando para o outro lado, automaticamente Jazz, Emm e eu olhamos para onde ela apontava. Minha mãe nos olhava ao lado de Bella, Alice e Rose.

-Fudeu! – soltou Emm ao ver as quatro, vindo em nossa direção.

- Olá garotos, se divertindo? – disse minha mãe ao se aproximar, os olhos de Bella foram para Ellie que segurava Thony no colo, e tinha uma das mãos em meu braço.

- Como vai senhora Cullen, seu filho é uma gracinha. - soltou a idiota.

- É mesmo, qual deles? – geralmente minha mãe era agradável com todo mundo, eram raras as vezes que falava atravessado com alguém.

- Essa coisinha fofa aqui, ele é tão bonitinho, parece com o Ed. - Ellie dizia apertando as bochechas de Thony.

- Tire suas patas dele. – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes o pegando do colo de Ellie, parecia furiosa.

- Calma ai garota! Qual é o seu problema? – resmungou a loira.

- Encoste nele de novo e te mostro qual o meu problema! – revidou Bella, definitivamente estava furiosa.

- Acho melhor você e suas amigas vazarem Ellie. – a voz de Rose saiu cortante. – AGORA! – as três vazaram depressa. – Que papelão vocês três, foi pra isso que vieram sozinhos? – falou se virando para Emmett.

- Eu posso explicar ursinha. – Emm disse se levantando.

– Nem tente Emmett, você não vale nada mesmo! – a loira estava possessa.

- Muito bonito senhor Jasper Hale! – Alice tinha as mãos na cintura e batia o pé no chão, vi meu cunhado engolir seco. Bella estava afastada com Thony no colo, andava de um lado pro outro, seus lábios se moviam, mas não dava pra ouvir o que dizia.

- Se eu fosse você esperava ela se acalmar. – avisou minha mãe quando fiz menção de ir até ela.

- Só estávamos conversando mãe, aquela louca chegou e foi se sentando e...

- Não é a mim que terá que explicar querido. – bufei alto, pegando as sacolas, o carrinho de Thony já estava no porta malas.

**POV BELLA**

Eu via tudo vermelho, tanto Esme quanto as garotas falavam comigo, mas não conseguia assimilar o que diziam, minha atenção estava do outro lado da praça de alimentação. Onde Edward, Jazz e Emmett estavam conversando animadamente com três garotas, uma loira e duas morenas, a loira sorria afetada para Edward, seus peitos praticamente saltavam na cara dele e ainda por cima estava segurando Thony no colo, o meu Thony!

- Bella? Bella o que foi? – perguntou Alice.

- Dá só uma olhada do outro lado. – disse sem tirar os olhos deles.

- A filho da...

- Rosalie! – ralhou Esme.

- O que Ellie faz ali? E quem são aquelas duas? – emendou Alice.

- Pra isso é que ele quis sair com Thony?

- Se acalma Bella, vamos até lá e saberemos o que está acontecendo. – dizia Esme com a mão no meu ombro.

- Olá garotos, se divertindo? – disse Esme com sarcasmo.

- Como vai senhora Cullen, seu filho é uma gracinha. – minha vontade era de arrancar o sorriso dela a tapa.

- É mesmo, qual deles? – Esme ironizou, os três trocavam olhares entre eles.

- Essa coisinha fofa aqui, ele é tão bonitinho, parece com o Ed. – aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim, fui até a loira sebenta e arranquei Thony dos seus braços.

- Tire suas patas dele. – cuspi entre os dentes, como ele pode fazer aquilo?

- Calma ai garota! Qual é o seu problema? – resmungou a loira.

- Encoste nele de novo e te mostro qual o meu problema! – minha vontade era de arrastá-la pelos cabelos, eles me olharam assustados, todos eles, me afastei com Thony. Pela minha visão periférica vi Rose praticamente expulsando as três da mesa, não sei o que disse por que me afastei, sentia tanta raiva que minha respiração estava alterada.

- Ta brava Bells? – perguntou Thony me olhando preocupado.

- Não meu amor, a Bells não ta brava com você. – disse beijando sua testa.

- No fica assim. – pediu com as mãozinhas em minha bochecha.

- Bella? – chamou Esme. – Acho melhor irmos pra casa...

- Não Esme, você é uma mulher ocupada, vamos acabar logo com isso, ainda temos muito que fazer.

- Tem certeza? – ela parecia preocupada.

- Absoluta.

- Ele deve estar cansado filha, deixe-o ir com os garotos. – olhei para Thony que coçava os olhinhos, Edward estava parado segurando as sacolas, me olhando com cara de garoto que fez arte e foi pego.

- A Bells vai ter que ficar Thony, vai com o Ed, vai. – o coloquei no chão e ele disparou pra junto dele, segurando sua mão. Jazz pegou algumas das sacolas da mão dele que se abaixou e pegou Thony no colo.

- Tchau Bells!

- Tchau caro mio. – ele sorriu sacudindo a mãozinha.

- Tudo aquilo foi porque Ellie estava com Thony, ou porque tava dando mole pro Ed? – perguntou Alice jogando o braço sobre meu ombro.

- Não começa Alice! – falei entre os dentes. – Agora entende o porquê?

- Não esquenta Bella, aquela ali era louca por ele no colégio. – disse Rose do outro lado. – Eles só trocaram uns beijos no primeiro ano. – Esme limpou a garganta e Alice a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Porque isso não me espanta? – eu ainda fervia de raiva. - Viu o tamanho daqueles peitos? O safado não tirava os olhos deles. – as três riram.

- Eles só estavam conversando, ficou claro pra mim que a garota estava tentando chamar a atenção dele. – dizia Esme enquanto íamos para a loja.

- Com aqueles peitos, não tenho dúvida! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, o idiota não tirava os olhos do decote dela. Elas entraram em uma enorme loja de departamentos, escolheríamos os presentes das crianças.

-Quantas crianças são Bella? – perguntou Alice.

- Vinte com o Thony, aqui está à lista com os nomes e as idades de cada um. – falei entregando a ela.

- O que acha de uma roupa e um brinquedo pra cada, mãe? – Alice dizia olhando a lista.

- Perfeito, enquanto você e Rose fazem isso, vou falar com o Buffett. –avisou Esme, Charlotte havia passado os dados de cada um, como tamanho de roupa e calçado.

- Então vou aproveitar para comprar algumas coisas e revelar algumas fotos, está bem? – as três assentiram e cada uma foi pra um lado. Precisava aproveitar pra comprar o presente de cada um, passei os olhos rapidamente pela lista.

Fui a várias lojas, já tinha em mente o que dar a cada um, só não sabia o que dar a Edward e o fato de querer torcer o pescoço dele, não estava ajudando muito no momento. Já havia comprado um colar pra ele, não sei se ele tinha o costume de usar, mas ao passar por uma loja de roupas masculinas vi uma blusa que era a cara dele, não resiste e a comprei. Chegamos em casa já era tarde, ainda bem que fomos em dois carros, o porque definitivamente Alice e Rose são exageradas demais!

- Vou pedir para os garotos ajudarem com os pacotes. – disse Esme entrando em casa.

- O que são esses pacotes enormes Bella? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Vai ter que esperar Alice, como todo mundo. – falei me divertindo com a cara dela.

- Caramba, compraram o shopping todo? – provocou Emm com Jazz e Edward, um de cada lado.

- E vocês carregam. – Rose retrucou atravessado, passando por ele.

- É pra isso que vocês servem. – emendou Alice, fazendo o mesmo, sorri meneando a cabeça, a cara que os dois fizeram foi hilária, continuei pegando as coisas do carro, mas um dos painéis teimava em não sair.

- Você entrou, tem que sair. – falei forçando e nada.

- Deixa que eu tiro. – nem havia me dado conta de que ele estava tão próximo, Edward retirou o painel com facilidade. – Pode deixar que eu levo pra você.

-Obrigada! – agradeci pegando as sacolas enquanto ele levava os painéis.

- Podemos conversar Bella? – pediu colocando os pacotes no chão.

- Sobre o que?

- Esta muito cansada? Será que poderíamos sair, talvez? – ele passava a mão na nuca enquanto falava.

- Sair?

- É, pra jantar fora, o que acha? – olhei bem pra cara dele que me olhava com aquele olhar do gatinho do Shrek.

- Tudo bem, me de meia hora está bem?

- Certo! – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto, voltando para ajudar Jazz e Emm.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de ajudar Jazz e Emm com as milhares de sacolas, subi e tomei uma ducha rápida, ainda estava com raiva por Ellie quase estragar tudo. Minha irmã e Rose ainda estavam furiosas com os dois, já Bella me surpreendeu ao aceitar o meu convite, tinha quase certeza de que ouviria um sonoro NÂO!

- Onde vai assim? – perguntou Alice, assim que desci as escadas.

- Jantar com Bella. – estava ansioso, ela me olhou de um jeito estranho.

-Um encontro?

- Acho que está mais pra uma conversa, não sei.

- Parece nervoso.

- E estou.- ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Edward Cullen nervoso? Para um encontro?

- Não torra Alice.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. – disse estalando um beijo no meu rosto.

- Boa noite! – olhei para o topo da escada e Bella estava ali simplesmente linda. Usava uma calça colada ao corpo com um vestido cinza justo que moldava cada curva daquele corpo, seus cabelos estavam soltos e a maquiagem era leve, quase inesistente.

- Boa noite, vamos? – ela assentiu vindo pra junto de mim. – Está linda. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Pode ficar de olho nele pra mim, Alice? – pediu preocupada com Thony.

- Não se preocupe, duvido que ele acorde antes do amanhecer, mesmo assim minha mãe vai ficar de olho nele. – a tranquilizei, a conduzi até a garagem, fomos com o audi da minha mãe. Abri a porta pra ela que novamente sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi? – não entendi sua atitude.

- É sempre tão cavalheiro?

- Só com quem merece. – disse piscando pra ela, dando a volta no carro. - Gosta de comida italiana? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- É a minha preferida, porque?

- Conheço um lugar perfeito. - falei arrancando com o carro.

- Me fala de você Bella. – pedi revesando o olhar entre ela e a estrada, estavamos voltando para Port Angeles.

- Falar o que?

- Gostaria de saber mais de você...

- Creio que saiba muito sobre mim, não é? – com certeza se referia ao caderno.

- Me perdoe, sei que não deveria ter...

- Não deveria mesmo, mas agora já foi. – falou dando de ombros.

- Vai me falar sobre você? – insisti.

- O que quer saber? – perguntou se ajeitando no banco, ficando meio de lado.

- Cor preferida?

- Depende, no momento gosto de verde.

- Verde? – falei franzindo o cenho.

- É porque? Algum problema?

- Nenhum, prato preferido?

- Ravioli aos quatro queijos, lazanha e uma bela macarronada. – disse empolgada.

-O que fazia antes de ir para Dartmouth?

- Estudava pra variar e ajudava Charlotte com os pequenos. – falou dando de ombros.

- Não tinha amigas? Não saia pra curtir?

- Não. – sua voz saiu muito baixa. – Digamos que minha passagem pelo colégio foi praticamente ignorada pelos outros alunos, não era convidada pra ir ao cinema, a lanchonete, nem mesmo para um sorvete... – pude sentir a mágoa em sua voz. – Costumava sair com Charlotte era divertido.

- Não entendo? Como puderam ignorar alguém como você? – aquilo era praticamente impossivel.

- Não os culpo, sempre fui muito arredia, não sou uma pessoa facil de se conviver... Eles me concideravam uma nerd, talvez pelo fato de sempre tirar as melhores notas em todas as matérias. – disse orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Sempre?

- Sempre, nunca tirei menos que dez, nove era inaceitavel. - olhei pra ela sem acreditar. - Olha pra estrada. – ralhou apontando pra frente.

- Exige muito de si mesma, Bella.

- Sei disso, mas tenho minhas metas e para alcalçá-las, tenho que me esforçar, dar o meu melhor.

- E que metas são essas?

- Sabe quais são. – retrucou.

- Já disse que quero ouvir de você. – insisti.

- Agora já não sei mais, está tudo muito confuso. – disse com o olhar perdido, estacionei em frente ao restaurante.

- Chegamos!

- La bela Itália? – dizia olhando para o letreiro, desci para abrir a porta pra ela.

- Vai gostar, tenho certeza. – falei a conduzindo pela entrada, pedi uma mesa pra dois ao metrie que nos levou até umas mesas bem reservadas.

- Logo o garçom virá atendê-los. – avisou nos entregando o menu.

- Acho que já sei o que vai pedir, certo? – ela me olhou sobre o menu.

- Ravioli aos quatro queijos. – dissemos juntos, Bella deu uma gargalhada gostosa, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Vinho pra acompanhar? – perguntei ainda fascinado com seu sorriso.

- Pode ser. – disse beliscando um pedaço do pãzinho, fiz o nosso pedido e logo o garçom nos serviu de vinho.

- Porque escolheu medicina? Em que área vai atuar? – perguntou sorvendo um gole de vinho em seguida.

- Não sei te dizer ao certo, mas adoro ver o trabalho do meu pai, quando chega em casa feliz por ter trazido uma vida ao mundo ou ter impedido que alguém morresse, isso sempre me fascinou.

- Também é pelo que aconteceu com sua mãe?

- Talvez, ela teve cancêr.. Mas oncologia não é minha área.

- E qual é?

- Como disse, ainda não sei ao certo, penso em neurocirurgia, mas o caminho é muito longo.

- Por isso é tão focado em seus estudos, mesmo sendo um atleta?

- Isso é coisa do Emm, ele curte muito esse lance de football e acabei indo no embalo. – falei dando de ombros.

- E você? Sempre quis ser jornalista? – ela riu negando com a cabeça.

- Não, até os meus seis anos jurava que seria uma princesa, até descobrir que jamais passaria de gata borralheira.

- Tem que parar de ser tão dura com você mesma. – a repreendi.

- Sou realista, só isso! Descobri que sonhos, não passam disso, sonhos. Contos de fadas não existem, muito menos principe encantado... Vou me iludir pra que?

- Mas você tem seus sonhos, suas metas.

- Tenho ou tinha, ainda não sei... Sabe, quando me formei a oradora da turma disse:

Este não é o momento de tomarmos decisões sérias, esta é a hora de cometermos erros, se apaixonar e mudar de idéia quantas vezes acharmos que devemos, porque nada é permanente... Porque quando nos perguntarem o que queremos ser não terá que adivinhar como quando criança, simplesmente saberá que é aquilo que quer. – ela fez um som estranho com a boca. – Achei que Sara Smuther fosse maluca, até chegar a Dartmouth e tudo em que eu acreditava mudar por completo.

- Como assim?

- Tudo fazia sentido antes, eu me formaria, voltaria ao Saint Louis e levaria Thony comigo, me tornaria uma jornalista reconhecida por meu trabalho e viajariamos o mundo juntos eu e ele, mas...

- Mas?

- As coisas começaram a perder o sentido... Conheci Alice e Jazz, Angie e Erick, Emm e Rose, eles se tornaram meus amigos, sem se importar se eu era bolsista ou o fato de não fazer idéia de onde vim ou quem são meus pais... Para eles sou a Bella e isso lhes basta. – sorri ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma. – Assim como Jake, gosto dele... – senti uma pontada de ciume ao ouvi-la falar dele daquela forma. - Sempre me tratou com respeito, foi o meu primeiro encontro. – disse animada. – O beijo não foi como pensei que seria, mas mesmo assim foi o meu primeiro beijo... Dartmouth me mostrou uma nova perspectiva das coisas e as palavras de Sara começaram a fazer sentido. – seu olhar encontrou o meu e se fixou ali.

- Aquele foi seu primeiro encontro? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Sim, como eu disse sonhos são somente sonhos Edward, o cara com quem eu queria estar, estava ocupado demais com sua namorada perfeita.

- Idiota! – soltei fazendo com que ela risse.

- Era com ele que eu queria ter tido meu primeiro encontro o meu primeiro beijo, mas fazer o que. – falou sorvendo outro gole de vinho. – Esses meses em que vivi em Dartmouth e principalmente esses dias que estou com vocês, me mostrou que há tantas coisas a se considerar... Estava tão focada em me formar e conseguir estabilidade para tirar Thony do Saint Louis, sempre pensei que ele e Charlotte eram tudo o que eu tinha, no entanto agora...

- Você tem a nós Bella, tem a mim. – falei segurando sua mão.

- Eu sei... Sei que posso contar com Alice, Emm, Rose e Jazz, com Esme e Carlisle que são excepicionais. Até mesmo com Jake, mas quanto a você... – ela puxou o ar com força mordendo os lábios. – Tenho medo do que sinto e principalmente tenho medo do que me faz sentir. – Bella foi sincera e direta.

- Como assim? – a vi respirar fundo, sorvendo outro gole de vinho, desta vez maior, voltando a olhar pra mim.

- De como você me fascina. – disse sem desviar o olhar. – De como me perdi nesse seu olhar intenso e penetrante assim que ele cruzou o meu. De como meu coração parece querer saltar do peito cada vez que ouço sua voz ou simplesmente se aproxima... – senti um calor aquecer meu peito naquele momento. – De como me sentia idiota olhando pra você, sonhando com você enquanto desfilava por Dartmouth com Tanya ao seu lado, sempre aos beijos com ela, e de como te odiei quando te vi com a Victória...

- Não estava com ela Bella, já não a procutava há algum tempo e...

- Isso não vem ao caso. – falou me cortando. – Nós mal nos falavamos, acho que trocamos meia duzia de palavras durante todo esse tempo, mesmo assim a cada dia ficava mais encantada por você, mais fascinada... Quando cai literalmente sobre você naquela biblioteca, pude sentir seu perfume, seu cheiro tão inebriante e envolvente, eu poderia morrer ali naquele momento que morreria feliz. – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela ainda me olhava fixamente, acho que o vinho estava fazendo efeito.

-Não seja absurda, Bella.

- Assim como no aniversário de Jazz, quando o vi ali parado ao atender a porta, pensei que teria uma taquicardia, depois acordei em um quarto e sinceramente me pergunto até hoje como foi que cheguei lá. – disse entre risos. – Ai veio aquele sonho perturbador, nosso encontro naquela cozinha. – ela sorriu e sorri de volta. – Tem idéia do quanto quis te beijar ali naquele momento?

- Não mais do que eu desejava beijá-la, garanto. – retruquei.

- Mas a realidade me atingiu em cheio na manhã seguinte ao ver sua namorada entrando em seu quarto, ela não é muito discreta, sabia? – Bella mordeu os lábios com força. – Senti tanta raiva dela, cheguei a odiá-la porque sabia que ela não merecia estar lá com você, já que te traia com James. – não me movi, nem mesmo esbocei reação ao que disse, somente a ouvia, já haviamos comido e estavamos na segunda garrafa de vinho. – Quando vi você com Victóia achei que vocês se mereciam, todos os três, mas...

- Mas?

- Ao ver você no Saint Louis, a forma como tratava Thony... Você não é como eles... Ali naquele momento vi o cara lindo e inteligente que vi pela primeira vez... O cara pelo qual me apaixonei, conhecer sua história, saber sobre você e sua vida só me fez te querer ainda mais e sinceramente eu não sei o que fazer...

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa? – ela franziu o cenho confusa. – Quer comer mais alguma coisa?

- Oh! Não.

- Espera só um minuto. – chamei o garçom e pedi a conta, tirei-a de lá em sesguida.

- Quer ir embora? – perguntou de um jeito estranho.

- Não, só quero ficar a sós com você.- disse fechando a porta do carro, dirigi até o pear e a levei para caminhar por lá. - Porque está tão confusa, Bella?

- Acho que tomei vinho demais. – respondeu de pronto.

- Não to falando disso sua boba. – ela riu, não ela gargalhou.

- Porque me dei conta de que vou ter que esperar mais tempo do que pensei para ter Thony.- um bico se fez em seus lábios. – Tenho que ter estabilidade financeira e um trabalho e isso vai levar tempo, bem mais que três anos, não posso ser egoista Edward, eu o amo, mas Thony precisa de uma familia, uma familia que lhe de tudo que eu jamais poderei oferecer. – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Não fica assim Bella, não chore. – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Você não entende... Eu preciso dele, muito mais do que ele de mim...

- Shhh... Não fique assim, se isso acontecer será bom pra ele Bella, você sabe que essa possibilidade existe.

- Eu sei, mas o quero comigo, pra sempre, assim como quero você.

- Como? – ela havia dito aquilo mesmo?

- Quero você, mesmo sabendo que vai se cansar de mim...

- Não vou, prometo. – disse a apertando em meus braços.

- Vai sim. – teimou, erguendo a cabeça pra me olhar nos olhos. – Não sou uma pessoa facil, Edward, acredite. Sou chata, desastrada, meu humor as vezes não é dos melhores e sou completamente inseperiente nesse negócio de relacinamento... – ela deu um longo suspiro. – Tem certeza de que ainda me quer?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida. – respondi de pronto.

- A única coisa que tenho certeza é de que eu te amo. – definitivamente aquilo era uma coisa que eu não esperava ouvir.

- Me ama?

- Amo! – afirmou ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios, a ergui deixando-a da minha altura e a beijei, me deliciando com aquele gosto tão dela. Ao tocar de nossas línguas, as mãos de Bella foram para os meus cabelos, me puxando cada vez mais pra si. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, ela beijava bem demais, mas infelizmente precisavamos de ar. Deslizei os lábios por sua pele tomando fôlego, me deliciando com aquele cheiro que exalava de sua pele, estava ofegante assim como ela.

- Adoro... Beijar você. – Bella disse entre arfadas.

- Isso é bom. – eu roçava meus lábios pela curvatura do seu pescoço. – Está frio aqui, vamos pro carro? – sua pele estava fria.

- Aham – disse se encolhendo, fomos pro carro e liguei o aquecedor.

- Melhor?

- Bem melhor. – falou mordendo os lábios. – Mas acho que isso é ainda melhor. – a maluca me puxou pelo casaco tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso, coloquei o banco pra trás e a puxei para o meu colo.

- Vou ser apedrejada em praça pública quando voltarmor para Hanover...- disse recostada em meu peito, sentanda entre minhas pernas, eu estava recostado a porta. – Aquelas duas vão querer minha cabeça com certeza.

- Esqueça aquelas duas, não vou permirtir que façam nada contra você Bella. – ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Você só tem mais três semestres, eu ainda tenho sete.

- Não pense nisso agora, ainda tem muito tempo. – falei acariciando seu rosto.

-O que vai fazer quando se formar?

- Ainda tenho um longo caminho, estou estudando epidemologia e daqui dois semestres iniciarei a semiologia que abrange todas as áreas, vou fazer plantões no hospital, ficarei mais lá do que na universidade em si, só então irei para a residência.

-Uau!

- Vou ficar em Datmouth um bom tempo, não se preocupe. – ela revirou os olhos.

- E vai se especializar mesmo em neurocirurgia?

- Cheguei a pensar em obstetricia, mas meu pai disse que não é uma boa idéia.

- Porque?

- Você não tem vida social, e para me tornar um neuro cirurgião levarei um longo tempo, estou pensando sériamente em me focar em pediatria, gosto de crianças.

- Também gosto, um dia se eu chegar a me casar, quero uma casa cheia de filhos. – dizia empolgada, notei que toda a vez que se referia ao futuro, usava a palavra se.

Ficamos ali um bom tempo nos curtindo, conversando, nos beijando muito. Bella bocejou, então achei que já era hora de ir pra casa. No caminho de volta acabou adormecendo, a peguei nos braços subindo com ela, já passava das duas da manhã e todos dormiam. A coloquei na cama, Thony dormia tranquilo, tirei suas botas e como daquela vez resmungou algo inteligivel se ajeitando na cama.

- Tenha bom sonhos Bella. – disse ao beijar seus lábios.


	6. NATAL INESQUECÍVEL

**CAPITULO VI**

**POV BELLA**

Acordei com Thony pulando na cama, me perguntava como havia chegado ali, a última coisa que me lembrava era de Edward e eu estarmos no carro.

- Bo dia Bells! –Thony estava animado.

- Bom dia caro mio, o que acha de um belo banho? – dei banho nele e o deixei prontinho, fui tomar meu banho, mas antes liguei a TV pra distrai-lo, era véspera de natal. Tomei meu banho me enrolando na toalha, fui pegar minha roupa e me deparo com Edward jogado na cama, com Thony assintindo desenho.

- Uau! – soltou ao me ver só de toalha.

- Quase me mata de susto. – falei sentindo meu rosto queimar, ele me olhava de um jeito. - Para de me olhar assim?

- Passei pra descermos juntos pro café da manha. – disse me ignorando simplesmente.

- Vou me trocar e já volto. – fui para o closet me trocar sob o olhar dele, pronto agora estou descente.

- Estava descente antes. – semicerrei os olhos e ele sorriu vindo pra junto de mim. – Bom dia. – disse colando seus lábios aos meus, em um beijo cálido.

- Bom dia, desculpe. – ele franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Pelo que?

- Por ter adormecido ontém , porque não me acordou?

- Gosto de te carregar no colo. – falou estalando outro beijo em meus lábios. – Vamos? – somente assenti desligando a TV, ele pegou Thony o jogando no ombro. Ao chegarmos a sala de jantar todos estavam a mesa e todos olharam para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Bom dia! – disse sem graça.

- Bom dia filha, venha, sente-se. – pediu Esme.

- Bom dia familia! – Edward parecia feliz, estava com um sorriso lindo.

- Bom dia, estamos felizes não? – sua mãe brincou.

- Não imagina o quanto mãe. – respondeu depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Bo dia! – todos riram quando Thony os cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Thony. – disseram em unissono.

- A noite foi boa pelo que vemos. – provocou Alice.

- Melhor impossivel. – Edward disse piscando pra mim.

- Temos muito o que fazer hoje e amanhã iremos cedinho ao Saint Louis, todos nós. – comunicou saltitante. Depois do café da manhã ajeitamos os presentes sob a enorme árvore que havia na sala, os garotos organizaram a parte de baixo da casa para receber os convidados, Charlotte ligou avisando que a equeipe que organizaria tudo por lá já havia chegado e agradeceu muito a Esme e Carlisle, disse que as crianças estavam em polvoroza.

Rose me presenteou com um belissimo vestido vermelho com uma fenda que vinha até a coxa, moldava perfeitamente o meu corpo, prendeu meus cabelos em um coque frouxo, Alice fez uma maquiagem marcante nos olhos e nos lábios passou um batom vermelho.

- Você está linda!- disse assim que acabou, ao me olhar no espelho mal pude crer que era a mesma Isabella.

- Nossa! – foi o que consegui dize, Rose estava linda, assim como Esme e Alice, todas as mulheres usariam vermelho, Thony estava lindo de calça social e camisa, ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Entre. – pediu Alice.

- Os convidados já estão... – Edward parou de falar quando me viu. – Uau! – soltou percorrendo meu corpo com o olhar, como fez aquele dia parado na porta do apartamento.

- Cuidado pra não babar meu caro e não ouse borrar aquele batom. – avisou Alice saindo, com Rose atrás dela.

- Você está... Absurdamente linda!

- Exagerado.

- Nunca mais ouse dizer que é a gata borralheira, olha pra você, é uma verdeira princesa, Bella, a minha princesa. – disse enlaçando minha cintura me puxando pra si. – E com lindas pernas tenho que ressaltar.

- Já se olhou no espelho? Está deslumbrante. – ele sorriu roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Alice nos mata. – falei arfante.

- Ta ai uma coisa pela qual valha a pena morrer. – disse me beijando sem se importar, dei graças por não ter borrado, mas ele ficou com a boca vermelha.

- Olha como você ficou. – Edward ria enquanto tentava limpá-lo.- Não ria, onde está Thony?

- Lá embaixo, correndo pra todo lado, está feliz.

- Posso imaginar, também me sinto assim. – ele me ofereceu o braço e juntos descemos sob o olhar de todos ali. Edward me apresentou aos Hale, pais de Rose e Jazz.

- Juliet, Alfred está é minha namorada Isabella, estuda conosco em Dartmouth. – engoli saliva ao ouvi-lo dizer, minha namorada.

- É um prazer conhecê-la querida, Rose e Jazz falaram muito de você. – dizia Juliet educadamente, Rose tinha a quem puxar.

- Você é mesmo bela, como meus filhos disseram. – brincou Alfred, eram muito elegantes e refinados, dava pra ver de longe, a maioria ali era assim. Carlisle me apresentou a alguns amigos seus, havia muita gente ali. Os Volturi estavam lá, Aro e Renata, Félix e Gianna, Heide e Demetri, Jane também estava lá, assim como o reitor Eleazar, que era amigo intimo de Carlisle.

- Sejam bem vindos. – Edward disse os cumprimentando a cada um, fiquei tensa com a chegada deles, ainda mais pelo modo como me olhavam. - Creio que já conheçam a Bella, não é? – ele me mantinha firme ao seu lado, enlaçando minha cintura.

- Bella? Não esperava encontra-la, muito menos aqui, de onde se conhecem? – perguntou Jane me olhando com um ar superior, pude notar pela minha visão perférica tanto Emm e Rose, quanto Jazz e Alice se aproximarem.

- É nossa convidada, algum problema Jane? – Emmett falou com sua voz grossa, se fazendo presente.

- Bella está passando esses dias de férias conosco, algum problema? – Alice fez o mesmo.

- Fiquem a vontade, nos deem licença. – pediu Edward sem me soltar.

- Ed? – chamou Thony chamando a atenção deles, ele erguia os bracinhos para que o pegasse.

- O que você está aprontando moleque? – ele o pegou sem se importar com os Volturi atrás de nós.

- Quem é esse? – Jane era tão insuportavel quanto aquelas duas.

- Anthony. – respondeu Edward sem mais detalhes, ele segurou firme minha mão nos afastando deles.

- Está com a mão gelada Bella, porque está tão tensa?

- Viu o modo como me olharam, eles me odeiam Edward.

- Não fique assim, esqueça-os está bem. – pediu depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Emm, Jazz e eu conversaremos com eles depois, exclareceremos as coisas Bella, fique tranquila. – assenti pegando uma taça da bandeja que passava proxima a nós, virando em um gole só. – Pega leve Bella.

- Preciso me aclamar. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, Thony pediu pra descer assim que viu Esme passando, correu pra junto dela que deu a mão pra ele o levando pra algum lugar. Dei graças pelos Volturi só estarem de passagem, infelizmente Thony não aguentou esperar a entrega dos presentes, acabou adormecendo e Edward fez questão de levá-lo para a sala de música que ficava no piso inferior. Finalmente havia chegado a hora da troca de presentes, muitos convidados já haviam ido embora, somente os mais proximos permaneceram.

- Sei que geralmente quem começa é o anfitrião, mas este ano peço que Bella começe, venha até aqui filha. – pediu Esme me deixando completamente sem graça. – Faça as honras querida. – disse me dando um abraço e um beijo carinhoso.

- Bom, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por compartilharem de uma data tão importante comigo e com Thony, acho que vou começar com a Alice, peguei a sacolinha e o pacote grande. – Espero que goste amiga. – falei entregando a ela, Alice rasgou o papel que envolvia o painel.

- É lindo Bella, obrigada! – disse quase me esmagando, havia feito uma montagem com fotos dela.

- Abra o outro Alice. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela tirou a caixinha da sacolinha a abrindo em seguida.

- É uma pulseira da amizade, coloquei nela cada coisa que me faz lembrar você. – seu sorriso era enorme, parecia até que havia ganho uma jóia carérrema.

- Obrigada Bella, você é bem mais que uma amiga pra mim, quero que me veja como sua irmã. – tive que fazer um esforço enorme pra não chorar.

- Este é pra você Jazz, achei que combina com você. – era um relógio com bracelete em couro.

- Caramba Bella, é lindo!- agradeceu o colocando no mesmo isntante. – Obrigada!

- Eu é que agradeço, por ser meu amigo. – ele estalou a língua meneando a cabeça. – Agora é a sua vez grandão. – Emm abriu um sorriso imenso, fui até a árvore e peguei o enorme painel e a sacolinha. – Espero que goste. – disse entregando a ele.

- É o que eu to pensando? – perguntou rasagando o papel, também o presentiei com uma montagem de fotos dele e Rose.

- Não me atrevo adivinhar o que está pensando Emm. – falei arrancando risos de todos, podia sentir o olhar de Edward em mim o tempo todo.

- Ficou show Bella! Olha Rose! – ele parecia um garotinho.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – o maluco me pegou em um abraço esmagador.

- Solte-a Emm, vai quebrar as costelas dela assim. – dizia Edward me tirando dos braços dele, que abriu o outro presente e pareceu gostar muito.

- Você tá bem? – Edward parecia mesmo preocupado.

- Estou bem, voltei a respirar. – ele revirou os olhos. – Este é pra você Rose.

- Ficou lindo Bella, obrigada! – agradeceu me abraçando, a presenteei com uma montagem usando as fotos que tiramos em seu ensaio.

- Tome, é como a de Alice, só muda uma coisa ou outra. – falei ao entregá-la a pulseira da amizade.

- Caramba Bella assim vai me fazer chorar. – reclamou quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Este é pra você Esme e este pra você Carlisle. – entreguei a cada um seu presente, para Esme dei um relicário delicado e a Carlisle um colar e abotuaduras.

- Oh Bella, que lindo! – disse Esme encantada na peça.

- Coloquei uma foto minha e uma de Thony, pra que não se esqueça da gente. – meu coração batia acelerado.

- Jamais esqueceria você ou Thony, filha. – ela me abraçou e não contive as lágrimas.

- Obrigada Esme, por tudo. – sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a lingua.

- Adorei Bella, você tem muito bom gosto. – agradeceu Carlisle.

- Ah! Tem mais um. – fui até a árvore e peguei o painel que montei para eles, com fotos deles, Emm, Alice, Edward, Thony e eu.

- Que coisa mais linda Bella. – dizia Esme olhando encantada para o painel de quase um metro.

- Que bom que gostou.

- Vai ficar perfeito em nosso quarto, não acha Esme? – disse Carlisle também o admirando, olhei para Edward e o chamei com o dedo.

- Espero que goste. – entreguei a ele a blusa em primeiro lugar, ele abriu a caixa empolgado. – Quando a vi, imaginei você dentro dela, combina com seus olhos.

- É linda Bella. – Edward retirou o paletó e a vestiu ali mesmo e ficou lindo.

- Tem razão Bella, ficou muito bem nele. – olhei pra Alice que piscou pra mim.

- Tome. – falei entregando o outro. – Se não gostou me diga, por favor.

- Uau! Que legal. – disse tirando o colar da caixinha. – É lindo, Bella. – era um colar com cordão em couro e uma placa com um pequeno diamante.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Claro que sim. – falou enlaçando minha cintura. – É perfeito. – sussurrou roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Tem mais um. – ele franziu o cenho, me soltei dele pegando o pacote enorme. – São suas. – sua boca ficou entreaberta, ao olhar o enorme painel com uma montagem com grande parte de suas fotos.

- São as...

- Boa parte, ainda tenho muitas. – ele riu me beijando sem se importar com as pessoas a nossa volta.

Aos poucos todos foram entregando seus presentes, ganhei um lindo vestido e uma sandália de Alice, de Rose uma linda bolsa, Emm me presenteou com uma bota com um salto enorme.

- Pra ver se fica maior! – disse quando o abri.

- Tá querendo me matar Emmett? – ele deu uma de suas gargalhadas grotesca, Jazz me deu um celular novo, Edward entregou seus presentes vindo pra junto de mim.

- Espero que goste. – falou estendendo uma caixinha pra mim.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltei ao ver o lindo cordão com um ponto de luz e um anel lindo.

- Quando os vi, pensei em você, é delicado e lindo como você. – dizia ao retirá-lo da caixinha o colocando no meu pescoço. – Ficou perfeito. – fez o mesmo com o anel que reluzia em minha mão. – Gostou? - não consegui dizer nada o abracei tão forte que por um momento pensei tê-lo machucado.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele me apertou em seus braços, depois de todos terem entregue seus presentes Carlisle limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Eu e Esme ainda temos um presente a entregar e espero que você nos entenda, Bella. – franzi o cenho sem entender, olhei para Edward que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. – Conversei com meus filhos, bem nem todos, mas sei que será um presente para todos nós na realidade. Eu e Esme demos entrada no pedido da guarda provisória de Anthony, ele ficará conosco até que tenha condições de adotá-lo legalmente. – levei a mão a boca sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir, senti as lágrimas sairem em cascatas.

- Bella? – Edward chamou preocupado, todos olhavam pra mim esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia falar, não poderia imaginar uma familia melhor para Thony, eu praticamente saltei nos braços de Carlisle o abraçando e ali desabei a chorar.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu mal podia acreditar no que meu pai havia dito, não entendia o porque não me disseram nada. Lembranças da noite passada vieram a minha mente, Bella dizendo que sabia que um dia teria que abrir mão de Thony, a dor com que disse aquilo, ela ficou tão emocionada que agarrou meu pai e começou a chorar, emocionando a todos ali presentes.

- Tem noção do presente que está me dando? – dizia tentando parar de chorar, suas mãos estavam tremulas, Alice e Rose já estavam chorando também, assim como minha mãe, Jazz e Emm estavam visivelmente emocionados e meus olhos estavam embaçados.

- Já está tudo acertado com Charlotte, nosso advogado já deu entrada nos papéis e seremos os guardiões dele até que tenha idade para adotá-lo legalmente. – Bella somente assentia.

- Temos um pedido a lhe fazer, filha. – disse minha mãe acariciando seu rosto, tentando secar as lágrimas. – Carlisle e eu ficariamos honrados se fizesse parte de nossa familia.

-Mas... Como assim? – ela parecia realmente confusa.

- Você já mora em nosso coração Bella, no meu, no do meu marido e no dos meus filhos, independetemente do relacionamentode vocês dar certo ou não, queremos você aqui, conosco... O que estou querendo dizer é que aqui também é sua casa, o seu lar. – as duas estavam muito emocionadas e tanto eu quanto meus irmãos fomos pegos de surpresa.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – disse Alice se juntando as duas, Emm foi e abraçou as três.

-Obrigado pai! – agradeci o abraçando forte. – Não podemos deixá-los separados filho, mas mesmo assim não vamos parar com as investigações. – falou de forma discreta.

- Sei disso pai. – me apartei dele indo resgatar minha namorada, já que ela era esmagada por meus irmãos e minha mãe.

- Feliz? – perguntei a tirando dali, ela ainda estava muito emocionada, estavamos na sala de música, Thony ainda dormia pesado.

- Sabia disso? – perguntou enquanto secava o rosto com o lenço de papel.

- Não, fiquei tão surpreso quanto você, mas como eles disseram, foi um presente para todos nós Bella, principalmente pra mim. – ela acariciou meu rosto.

- Ele vai ter uma familia Edward, uma familia maravilhosa! – as lágrimas voltaram.

- E ele vai ser seu, como sempre sonhou, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que quiser. –respondeu prontamente.

- Me deixa ser o pai dele? – ela franziu o cenho sem etender. – Adoro esse carinha Bella, me deixe ser o pai dele, mesmo se nossa relção por algum motivo não der certo, ele nos unirá pra sempre.

- Acho que Thony já o escolheu pra esse papel Edward, ainda não se deu conta? Ele vai ser nosso, meu e seu, pra sempre. – a beijei com toda a paixão que sentia por ela, foi um beijo intenso, muito intenso. Sem cortá-lo a guiei de encontro a parede, eu particamente devorava sua boca e ela a minha. Bella jogou a perna nua envolta do meu quadril me prendendo ali, minha mão automaticamente deslizou por sua coxa a segurando firme.

- Hmmm... – Bella gemeu entre o beijo, me deixando louco de desejo, separei nossas bocas a procura de ar. Distribuindo beijos molhados por sua pele exposta, era tão macia e cheirosa, ela jogou a cabeça pra trás soltando outro gemido de satisfação, suas mãos estavam embrenhadas em meus cabelos os segurando com força.

Voltei a beijá-la e gemi contra os seus lábios quando Bella acaricioiu minha nuca,sem cortar o beijo. Estava completamente excitado e louco de desejo, ela estava ali totalmente entregue a mim, Bella tinha razão, perdia completamente o controle, soltava palavras deconexas entre gemidos excitantes. Tive que me controlar para não fazê-la minha ali mesmo, era cedo demais e Bella era uma garota especial, muito especial.

- O que acha de levarmos aquele carinha pro quarto?- falei meio ofegante.

- Huhum. – concordou, definitivamente ela não raciocinava muito naquele momento.

- Amanhã saimos cedo. – ela somente assentiu, de olhos fechados, sua respiração estava pesada. – O que você tem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Só... Estou tentando recuperar o controle do meu corpo, me de um minuto, sim. – pediu ainda de olhos fechados, estava colada a parede, sorri ao vê-la daquele jeito, definitivamente Bella era maluca.

Peguei Thony no colo e subimos discretamente, Bella o trocou colocando algo mais confortável, fiquei sentado ao lado dela a observando, o modo como olhava pra ele era como minha mãe Elizabeth me olhava e como Esme nos olha. Havia tanta ternura, tanto amor em cada gesto, ela beijava suas mãozinhas.

- As vezes me pergunto se não estou sonhando? – disse sem me olhar, seus olhos estavam nele que dormia profundamente. – Estar aqui com você e com ele, conhecer seus pais... Há alguns dias atrás eu só queria distancia de você e no entando, aqui, agora... Não consigo me imaginar longe de você, ou de sua familia.

- Da nossa familia. – a corrigi, segurando seu queixo, forçando-a olhar pra mim. – Ouviu o que minha mãe disse, não é?

- Isso é mesmo real? – seu olhar estava tão intenso, tão profundo, seus olhos brilhavam com ainda mais intensidade.

- Se não for, compartilhamos do mesmo sonho. – ela sorriu, um sorriso tão meigo, tão sincero.

- É muito bom compartilhá-lo com você. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios, o qual tratei de aprofundar. – Fica aqui com a gente? – o convite era tentador.

- Vou me trocar e já volto. – Bella assentiu somente, fui para o meu quarto e me troquei rapidamente, ao entrar no quarto a vi trançando os cabelos, usava uma calça de pijama xadres e uma camiseta uns dois numeros maiores, no minimo. Mesmo assim estava linda, o sapo estava junto ao seu travesseiro, nos deitamos com Thony entre nós,Bella adormeceu segurando minha mão e logo adormeci também.

Acordei sentindo alguém pular no cochão, abri os olhos e me deparei com Thony que não parava quieto, Bella estava adormecida agarrada ao sapo.

-Oi Ed! – falou se jogando sobre mim, me dando um abraço gostoso.

- Feliz Natal Thony. – disse o apertando em meus braços.

- Cadê o presente? – não contive o riso com a cara dele.

- A gente já vai pegar. – olhei no relágio e estava na hora. – Bella? Bella está na hora. – a chamei com cuidado, ela levantou com tudo batendo sua cabeça na minha.

- Au! – soltou levando a mão a testa, ela havia batido em meu queixo.

- Desculpe, mas já está na hora. – falei tentando disfarçar a dor da pancada.

- Te machuquei? Desculpe Edward, sou um verdadeiro desastre pela manhã, acredite. – dizia distribuindo beijos pelo meu queixo.

- Tudo bem, temos que nos aprontar, ele quer seus presentes. – disse apontando para o carinha que nos olhava sentadinho na cama. - Feliz Natal! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Feniz Natal! – gritou Thony pulando sobre nós.

Bella foi dar banho nele e se aprontar, fui pro meu quarto fazer o mesmo, sorri ao ver a blusa que me deu de presente, a vesti, realmente havia caido muito bem em mim, passei pelo quarto dela que penteava os cabelos de Thony. Estava linda em um jeans escuro justo e uma blusa de lã muito bonita que lhe caiu super bem.

- Estamos prontos, vamos? – assenti estendendo minha mão pra ela, o pequeno foi a nossa frente o peguei no colo para descer as escadas, o colocando no chão ao chegarmos lá em baixo.

- Feniz Natal! – disse ao ver todos sentados a mesa.

- Feliz Natal. – responderam em unisssono, como sempre sentou-se no meu colo e tomamaos café juntos.

- Thony cobrou seu presente, dá tempo de entregá-los a ele? – perguntei a Alice.

- Dá sim, estou louca pra ver a cara dele quando ver aquele monte de presentes. – Bella revirou os olhos ao ouvi-la. Assim que terminamos fomos todos para a sala, pensei que os olhos de Thony fossem saltar ao ver aquele monte de pacotes e a enorme caixa com o meu presente.

- O que tem ali? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Acho que ele vai gostar. – disse somente, ele ganhou várias coisas, Alice comprou várias roupas, assim como Rose, Emm deu uma bola de football e Jazz uma tabela de basquete, meus pais deram brinquedos também, Bella um carrinho. O moleque estava perdido no meio de tanta coisa.

- Agora é o meu, aqui Thony. –seus olhos se abriram ainda mais ao ver a enorme caixa, Bella o ajudou a rasgar o papel, já que estava tão curiosa quanto ele.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou ao ver o que era.

- Thony pirou quando viu na loja, voltei lá depois e comprei pra ele. – falei abrindo a caixa, assim que viu o carrinho sentou-se nele rapidamente, peguei o controle e o acionei.

- Sabe que ele não vai te deixar em paz, não sabe? – dei de ombros, Thony estava tão feliz, foi um custo tirá-lo do carrinho depois.

Confesso que compartilhar aquele natal com Bella e Thony estava sendo maravilhoso, ainda mais depois de irmos ao Saint Louis. O brilho nos olhos daquelas crianças ao receber os presentes, a forma carinhosa como Bella e Charlotte tratava cada um ali, estavamos todos envolvidos, assim como Jazz e Rose. Jamais imaginei vê-la brincando com uma garotinha, como se fosse uma também.

Meu pai e eu discretamente fomos falar com Charlotte, ele explicou a ela que reabriu o caso de Bella e que deram início as investigações, passou a ela o nome do agente responsável pelo caso.

- Acha mesmo possivel encontra-los depois de tantos anos?

- Ele é perito nesses casos, creio que levara um tempo, mas acho que desvendaremos esse mistério. – meu pai disse divertido, eu esperava sinceramente que sim, seria bom para Bella saber sua verdadeira origem.


	7. SAUDADE, DESEJO E AMOR

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV BELLA**

Era como se eu estivesse vivendo em um mundo paralelo, onde Edward Cullen era meu namorado, foi tão lindo quando me pediu para que o deixasse ser o pai de Thony e que ele seria nosso pra sempre, independente de qualquer coisa.

Thony seria um Cullen, jamais poderia pensar em uma família melhor para o meu pequeno, Esme me pediu pra que eu ficasse com eles, que fizesse parte dessa família linda, independentemente do meu relacionamento com Edward não dar certo, ou não.

Mal pude acreditar e ainda me custa acreditar, mesmo vendo todos ali no Saint Louis, brincando com as crianças, o modo como Alice explicava a Susan, Sofia e outras meninas qual roupa ficava melhor com o estilo de cada uma. O modo como Rose se derretia para a pequena Anne, assim como Emm e Jazz brincando com os meninos, as bochechas avermelhadas de Thony, por correr com eles pelo jardim. Esme e Charlotte organizando as coisas para o almoço, com o pessoal da cozinha que hoje só comemoraria conosco, já que Esme havia contratado um Buffet.

- Porque está aqui quietinha? – Edward perguntou sentando-se no balanço ao meu lado.

- Ele está tão feliz, olha! – falei apontando para Thony que corria de Emm.

- E você? Está feliz? – me virei pra ele que me olhava de um modo apaixonado, eu diria.

-Tanto que me custa acreditar, ainda penso que vou acordar e...

- É real. – afirmou. - Sinta! – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Foi um natal inesquecível, tanto para o Saint Louis quanto para os Cullen e os Hale, quando fui fazer a mala de Thony, Alice e Esme disseram pra deixar já que a maluca da Alice insistia em dizer que montaria o closet dele.

- Estou feliz por você e por Thony, Bella. – Charlotte disse me abraçando apertado. – Seja muito feliz e não se esqueça de nós, está bem.

- Jamais Charlotte, foi aqui que cresci, este foi o único lar que conheci. – ela beijou minha testa como sempre fazia, senti um aperto no peito ao deixá-la.

Na semana entre o natal e o ano novo, Carlisle aproveitou para fazer os exames em Thony, ele fez questão de que eu e Edward estivéssemos presentes em todos. Esme nos reuniu na sala com Thony para explicarmos a ele que aquela era sua família de agora em diante e que ali era sua casa, não creio que ele tenha entendido muito, mas ficou feliz por morar ali.

Estava cada vez mais apegado a Edward, se divertia horrores com Emmett e fazia o que queria com Esme e Carlisle. Edward me levou ao cinema, levamos Thony ao parque, foi uma semana maravilhosa. Novamente a casa estava preparada para receber os convidados, diferente do natal, haveria muito mais gente e Thony ficou com Maria a babá que Esme contratou para cuidar dele, era uma senhora muito simpática, que trabalhou como enfermeira no hospital, Carlisle confiava nela plenamente, pois ela sempre cuidou dos garotos como ele mesmo dizia.

- Fica tranqüila, é só uma festa Bella, não entendo porque está tão nervosa. – dizia Alice enquanto enrolava meu cabelo.

- Não sei Alice, algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo. – ela revirou os olhos, desta vez Rose não estava, viria com os pais, assim como Jazz.

- Relaxa sua boba, você está linda.

Eu usava o vestido que Alice havia me dado no natal, que parecia ter sido colocado a vácuo, era justo e moldava completamente o meu corpo, ela prendeu novamente meu cabelo deixado alguns fios soltos, a maquiagem era leve e desta vez passou somente um brilho para realçar os lábios

- Não acha que está muito justo?

-Ficou lindo, tem um corpo maravilhoso, lhe caiu muito bem, meu irmão vai adorar, garanto! – revirei os olhos diante de seu argumento. Edward desta vez estava recebendo os convidados com Carlisle, já havia bastante gente quando descemos.

- Tem noção do quanto está linda? – disse em meu ouvido, fazendo com que meus pelos se eriçassem.

- Já se olhou no espelho meu caro? – revidei do mesmo modo, o senti estremecer e sorri ao ver os pêlos em sua nuca estavam eriçados.

Novamente fui apresentada como sua namorada há várias pessoas, ele disse que eram médicos amigos de Carlisle, como previa os Volturi compareceram e dei graças pela insuportável da Jane não ter vindo.

As garotas foram até que simpáticas comigo, mas havia algo na maneira de me olharem que me incomodou, assim como os garotos, não foi como na festa de Jazz, me olhavam diferente agora. Na contagem regressiva Edward ficou juntinho de mim, ele passou grande parte da noite com os amigos de Carlisle falando sobre sua escolha de carreira e essas coisas.

- Três, dois, um. – dissemos todos em uníssono.

- Feliz ano novo, Bella! – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso.

- Feliz Ano novo! – falei ao nos separarmos, ele sorriu roçando seu nariz ao meu, parecia meio alto, havia bebido bastante.

- To completamente apaixonado por você. – ele me envolvia em seus braços. – Já disse o quanto está linda hoje? – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

- Algumas vezes. – Edward soltou uma risada gostosa.

- O que acha de fugirmos daqui?

- E quer ir pra onde?

- Qualquer lugar onde eu possa beijar essa tua boca. – disse distribuindo beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, ele me pegou pela mão e discretamente subimos... Quer dizer não tão discretamente já que o maluco me pegou no colo e subiu os dois últimos lances de escada, entrando em seu quarto.

- Errou de porta. – falei ainda em seus braços, ele soltou uma risada gostosa, deslizando meu corpo pelo dele ao me colocar no chão.

- Acho que não. – disse ficando sério, voltou a me beijar, e desta vez o beijo era voraz, cheio de desejo, minhas mãos se embrenharam em seus cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais. O trazendo cada vez mais pra mim como se o mínimo espaço entre nós fosse inconcebível, uma de suas mãos segurava firme minha nuca e a outra deslizou pelo meu quadril encontrando a minha bunda a qual apalpou com gosto, soltando um gemido entre o beijo.

O beijo ficou ainda mais intenso e urgente e sem cortá-lo, nos guiou até a cama caindo sobre mim, seus lábios abandonaram os meus em busca de ar, suas mãos percorriam a lateral do meu corpo. Estava mais ousado, seu olhar, ainda mais intenso, havia um brilho diferente neles, seria desejo? Meu corpo parecia em chamas com seus toques, seus beijos, seus lábios iam do meu pescoço a minha clavícula, estremeci sentindo meu juízo se esvaindo aos poucos.

- Você... É tão linda... Tão cheirosa... – dizia entre os beijos. – Sua pele... É tão macia...

- Edward... – seu nome saiu com um gemido, ao me ouvir voltou a me beijar com ainda mais urgência, ele apertou firme minha coxa a erguendo na altura do seu quadril, suas mãos foram subindo até que cobriu um dos meus seios com uma delas, o acariciando. Senti uma onda de prazer me atingir e intensifiquei o beijo envolvendo seu quadril com minhas pernas, sentindo o quanto estava excitado. Do nada ele cortou o beijo e se deixou cair para o lado, soltando-se de mim com facilidade.

- Desculpe Bella... Acho que bebi demais e me excedi. – eu ainda tentava recuperar o controle sobre meu corpo que provavelmente entraria em combustão a qualquer momento, o desejava com todo o meu ser, cada pedacinho do meu corpo pedia pelos seus toques. Ele olhava para o teto sem dizer nada, enquanto eu tentava retomar meu raciocínio.

- Tudo bem. – minha voz saiu estranha até mesmo pra mim.

- Só... – ele se apoiou sobre seu braço ficando de lado. – Só acho que sua... Sua primeira vez não deva ser assim... No calor do momento.

-Como sabe que é minha primeira vez? – me sentia um tanto frustrada, mas Edward tinha razão, ele tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguida. – É que eu te desejo tanto e...

- Também te desejo Bella, te desejo com todo o meu ser, mas sei que ainda não está pronta. – soltei um grande suspiro. – Quero que esteja pronta pra mim, Bella...

- Eu estou...

- Não está, acredite, eu sei. – Edward acariciou meu rosto. – Eu queria mais que tudo fazer amor com você até minhas forças se esgotarem, mas ainda não é à hora, compreende?

- Tudo está acontecendo tão rápido demais, não é? – ele somente assentiu. - Te desejo com cada célula do meu corpo, mas acho que tem razão, ainda não estou pronta pra dar esse passo... Me desculpe.

- Shhh... Não tem que se desculpar. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Acho melhor ir embora. – me sentei na cama, Edward mais do que depressa me puxou pra si.

- Não precisa ir embora, fica aqui comigo. – pediu me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Mas...

- Fica. - insistiu.

- E vou dormir assim? – apontei para o vestido.

- Te empresto uma camiseta, fica. – sorri meneando a cabeça, não tinha como dizer não.

- Vai mesmo me emprestar uma camiseta sua?

- Quantas você quiser. – disse me beijando novamente, acabei ficando por lá mesmo, acordei pela manhã com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, ele me envolvia em seus braços, não queria sair dali jamais.

Edward foi tão fofo a noite passada, de início me senti frustrada e confesso que fiquei um pouco chateada, mas ele só estava pensando em mim e estava certo, ainda não estava pronta, precisava me sentir mais segura. Mas sei que quando acontecer vai ser incrível, me soltei dele com cuidado pra não acordá-lo, sorri ao me olhar no espelho, sua camiseta em mim parecia um vestido.

A cirurgia de Thony foi marcada, seria no dia seis de fevereiro e como tudo que é bom, dura pouco estávamos arrumando as malas para voltarmos. Me perguntava o que me aguardava em Dartmouth? Edward e Alice, insistiram pra que eu fosse morar com eles, mas preferi continuar no alojamento, o que não agradou muito nenhum dos dois.

- Porque é tão teimosa Bella? – estávamos naquela discussão há horas. – Você é impossível!

- Eu te avise, mas você não quis me ouvir... Se quiser desistir ainda está em tempo, Edward. – ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Porque é tão difícil pra você aceitar o fato de que estamos juntos? – disse sério, muito sério. – Não vou abrir mão de você Isabella, coloque isso nessa sua cabeça dura. Sou tão teimoso quanto você, sabia? – um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, ele se aproximou de mim, enlaçando minha cintura, me puxando pra si. – E você vai me deixar maluco. – sussurrou tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Nos despedimos de Thony com a promessa de voltarmos em breve, na primeira semana de fevereiro exatamente. Não foi nada fácil pra ele ver todos partindo de uma só vez, mas Esme e Carlisle conversaram bastante com ele, assim que o avião pousou em Hanover senti meu estômago dar voltas.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco para o apartamento? – Alice repetiu essa pergunta pelo menos umas dez vezes durante toda a viagem.

- Não se preocupe Alice, o máximo que pode acontecer é Jéssica falar até meus ouvidos sangrarem. – ela revirou os olhos, assim como os outros.

- Venha, vou pegar meu carro e te levo. – disse Edward.

- Acho melhor não Edward, o taxi pode me deixar lá, não tem problema, nos vemos amanhã, está bem?

- Mas, Bella...

- Confie em mim Edward, assim será melhor, acredite. – ele assentiu contrariado.

- Se ela fizer algo, ou disser...

- Hey, não se preocupe está bem, sei me defender... – fiquei na ponta dos pés pra alcançar aquela boca linda. – Nos vemos amanhã, está bem? – colei meus lábios aos dele que logo aprofundou o beijo, Deus como era bom beijá-lo!

- Me liga assim que chegar. – assenti entrando novamente no taxi, que me deixou diante da entrada dos alojamentos. Puxei o ar com força e subi para o meu quarto, por onde passava as pessoas cochichavam e apontavam, abri a porta e me deparei com Jéssica falando ao telefone com Deus sabe quem.

- Tenho que desligar, ela chegou. Depois te conto, tchau. – falou desligando em seguida.

- Pensei que não fosse voltar Bella, depois do que fez...

- E o que foi que eu fiz Jéssica? Até onde sei a culpa disso tudo é sua. – ela me olhou horrorizada. – Foi você quem mexeu nas minhas coisas, foi você que correu levar a caixa para Tanya e os Deltas, não foi? – Jéssica semicerrou os olhos, acho que se pudesse torceria meu pescoço.

- É verdade que está com o Cullen?

- Acho que isso não é de sua conta. – falei enquanto abria minha mala, ouvi batidas na porta e fui atender, sabia que se tratava do zelador, o senhor Lincon.

- Obrigado por ter vindo senhor Lincon, entre, por favor. – disse lhe dando passagem. – O armário é este aqui.

Ele rapidamente colocou duas trancas, o que impediria Jéssica de mexer novamente no meu armário, assim como nas gavetas, paguei pelo serviço dele, voltando para a minha mala.

- Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado, Tanya e Victória estão furiosas com você, assim como os Deltas, como sua amiga...

- Você, minha amiga, Jéssica? Conta outra.

- Mas, Bella...

- Olha Jéssica, eu só quero concluir o meu curso está bem? Infelizmente teremos que dividir o quarto até lá, então vamos deixar as coisas bem claras. – falei séria. – Eu e você não somos amigas, certo! Somos no máximo, parceiras de quarto, nunca mais ouse mexer nas minhas coisas ou levarei o caso ao reitor e não se meta na minha vida, estamos entendidas? – ela assentiu somente, eu quase podia ver a fumacinha saindo de sua cabeça, tamanha raiva que estava. Meu celular tocou e sorri ao ver que se tratava de Alice.

- Fala Alice.

"E ai o que essa cobra fez? Se a Stanley se atrever..."

- Calma Alice, está tudo sob controle, não se preocupe.

"Tem certeza Bella, já disse que..."

- Se disser isso mais uma vez, vou desligar. - ameacei.

"Me deixa falar com ela, Alice." – sorri ao ouvir a voz de Edward.

"Espera, vocês tem muito tempo pra namorar." – retrucou irritada, eu podia imaginar a cara dela ao dizer aquilo.

"Me da esse telefone Alice, ou..."

"Será que dá pra parar vocês dois? " – ouvi Rose ralhando com eles.

"Bella?"

- Oi, porque estavam brigando?

"Minha irmã não queria me deixar falar com você." – me joguei na cama ouvindo aquela voz que parecia música aos meus ouvidos. "Como foram às coisas por ai?"

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – insisti, ficamos um bom tempo conversando, dei graças quando Jéssica saiu batendo a porta.

**POV EDWARD**

O fato de Bella teimar em ficar no alojamento, me deixava muito preocupado, conhecia perfeitamente Tanya, Victória e os Deltas e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aprontariam. Discutimos muito enquanto eu e Alice tentávamos convencê-la a ir para o nosso apartamento, mas não teve jeito, disse que deixou as coisas bem claras para a Stanley e que colocou tranca em seu armário e gavetas. Ficamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte antes da primeira aula, assim que cheguei Tanya ligou duas vezes e Vick três.

- Elas não vão te deixar em paz Edward, não adianta ficar fugindo delas. – dizia Jazz ao meu lado.

- Eu sei, ainda por cima tem essa bendita reunião com os Deltas. – ele me olhou com preocupação.

- Acha que farão algo contra Bella? Alguma retaliação?

- Só se for da parte da Alpha, não creio que Aro se preste a isso, além do mais ninguém foi prejudicado, ou denunciado. – ele somente assentiu, no dia seguinte sai cedo, assim como os outros, Bella me aguardava na entrada do alojamento como havíamos combinado.

- Bom dia. – me cumprimentou com um lindo sorriso.

- Bom dia. – falei a envolvendo em meus braços, tomando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego. – Senti sua falta. – disse ofegante.

- Também senti, acredite, sabe quem me ligou logo cedo?

- Thony! – dissemos juntos.

- Minha mãe falou comigo logo cedo e o colocou na linha. – a acompanhei até seu prédio sob o olhar atento de muitos no campus, a deixei em sua aula e nos encontraríamos no almoço. De lá fui para minha aula, tive o desprazer de cruzar com Mike e James. No horário do almoço ela estava com sua amiga Angie e Erick, meus irmãos ainda não haviam chegado e a turma estava a algumas mesas de nós.

- Oi. – disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Oi, estes são meus amigos, Ângela Weber e Erick Yorkie.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen. – falei os cumprimentando, logo chegaram Alice e Jazz junto com Emm e Rose, Bella também os apresentaram ao casal.

- Bella fala muito de você, Angie, - dizia Alice como se conhecesse a garota a vida toda.

- Nos demos bem de cara, não foi Bella?

- Assim como quando conheci Alice, viu Erick, os Deltas não mordem. – brincou com o amigo.

- Shiii... A coisa vai feder. – soltou Emmett, não deu tempo de ver o porquê havia dito aquilo.

- Ed? O que faz aqui nesta mesa? Você é um Delta e...

- O que quer aqui Tanya? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Precisamos conversar, agimos de cabeça quente e... – ela ignorava completamente os outros presentes, principalmente Bella.

- Não temos nada pra conversar. – falei entre os dentes.

- Claro que temos Ed, não pode me deixar assim, pode me dizer o que faz com isso ai? – o desprezo com que falou de Bella me irritou profundamente.

- Olha como fala Tanya... – a repreendi. – Deixei perfeitamente claro que acabou e não tem volta. – a presença dela ali estava me irritando profundamente.

- Não pode terminar um namoro como o nosso assim do nada! Estamos juntos desde o terceiro ano Ed. – Tanya fazia questão de ser desagradável, ignorava Bella por completo. – Enlouqueceu Edward? Anda fazendo caridade, por acaso? Só assim explicaria o fato de estar dando trela pra uma bolsista e ainda por cima uma órfã que Deus sabe de que buraco saiu? – falou em alto e bom tom, nunca em minha vida tive tanta vontade de bater em uma mulher.

- Cala essa boca Tanya, ou faço você engolir essa sua língua venenosa. – Rose cuspiu entre os dentes se levantando.

- Também vai ficar contra mim Rose, é uma Alpha, como ousa ficar do lado dessa garota insignificante? Aliás, como vocês têm coragem de se sentar aqui? Somos Alphas e Deltas, não mos misturamos, esqueceram?

- CALA A BOCA TANYA! – gritei exaltado, estava a ponto de arrancá-la dali a força, mas Bella me segurou pela camisa.

- NÂO, ED! – revidou no mesmo tom. – Como tiveram coragem de levar isso ai para a casa dos seus pais?

-Como você mesma disse... - Victória grunhiu se aproximando. – Deve ser alguma obra social dos Cullen, com certeza ficaram com pena da pequena órfã. Só assim explica o fato de estar com alguém tão insignificante.

- Com certeza! – concordou Tanya. – Soube que havia um dos remelentinhos do buraco de onde isso ai saiu. – minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquelas duas.

- Saia agora mesmo daqui Tanya, ou não respondo por mim. – Alice praticamente berrou, chegava a tremer de tanta raiva. – E leve Victória com você.

-JÁ CHEGA! – berrou Bella, se levantando, deixe-a Alice, ofender a mim e a Thony, não vai mudar o fato de que ela... – disse apontando para Tanya. - Não passa de uma vadia que exibia o namorado como um troféu, enquanto o traia pelos becos do campus com Deus sabe quem. – ela nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Tanya. – E quanto a você, Victória... – disse o nome com desprezo. – Que direito tem de exigir alguma coisa? Até onde sei não passava de uma das vadias que ele pegava quando sua "namorada perfeita" lhe enchia a paciência. – eu olhava incrédulo para as três, assim como o restante na mesa.

- Quem é você pra me chamar de vadia, sua... – retrucou Victória, Tanya ainda parecia em choque pela reação dela, já que praticamente todos na cantina ouviam o que era dito ali.

- Quanto ao fato de ter passado as festas com os Cullen, creio que seja algo incompreensível para pessoas como você, ou essa ai... – apontou para Tanya. - Se me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer. – falou pegando suas coisas.

- Bella, espera. – pedi a segurando pelo braço.

- Me solta! – exigiu entre os dentes. - Resolva seus assuntos pendentes Edward, quem sabe depois, conversamos. – disse se soltando, saiu em disparada na direção da porta.

- Pode deixar Edward, vou ficar com ela. – Angie disse pegando suas coisas, assim como Erick, os dois saíram atrás dela.

- Viu o que fizeram? Some da minha frente Tanya ou sou capaz de...

- De o que Edward? – desafiou me encarando, dei um passo em sua direção, sentia tanta raiva que estava cego.

- Não vale à pena mano. – a voz de Emm me fez estancar, ele tinha a mão no meu ombro. – Não se suje por isso ai. – Tanya o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Já deu seu show Tanya, alcançou seu objetivo, não é? Agora suma daqui ou não respondo por mim. – ameaçou Alice.

- O que vocês viram naquela garota insossa? – retrucou Victória.

- Como Bella mesmo disse, jamais conseguiriam compreender, quanto ao remelentinho a que se referiram... – minha irmã revidou furiosa - Seu nome é Anthony Stuart Cullen, só pra constar.

- Quanto à garota que acabou de sair daqui... – disse Jazz. – É uma pessoa formidável, uma garota incrivelmente fascinante, intrigante e apaixonante. Algo que não seria nem se nascesse de novo minha cara. – emendou Jazz em defesa de Bella. – E só pra constar, é a namorada de Edward.

- Nunca mais ouse ofendê-la Tanya e quanto a você Victória, quem pensa que é? – já estava farto. – Deixem a Bella em paz, ou as duas vão se ver comigo, estamos entendidos? – falei saindo de lá, precisava ver Bella, meus irmãos e amigos me seguiram, deixamos as duas ali, sob o olhar atento de centenas de pessoas.

- Como elas puderam ser tão cruéis? – se perguntava Rose indignada.

- Sempre soube que aquela vadia não valia nada, mas ela surpreendeu até a mim. – dizia Alice.

- Olha! Os amigos dela estão ali. – Jazz chamou nossa atenção para Erick e Angie que conversavam há alguns metros de nós.

- Onde está Bella, Angie? - perguntei aflito.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia falar com ela agora, Edward.

- Só me diz onde encontrá-la. – insisti ignorando seu conselho.

-Ela foi para o dormitório, disse que estava com dor de cabeça. – somente assenti indo na direção dos alojamentos, precisava vê-la, saber se estava tudo bem.

-Bella? – chamei batendo na porta.

- Me deixa Edward. – gritou lá de dentro.

- Por favor, Bella, abra a porta. – insisti.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ao abrir a porta.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – sorri ao vê-la bufar revirando os olhos, deu dois passos para o lado me dando passagem.

Ao entrar não foi difícil saber qual era o lado dela, na parede diante do seu computador havia um quadro de recados repleto de fotos, minhas e da minha família. Sorri ao ver uma foto minha de fundo de tela do seu computador.

- O que quer aqui Edward? – perguntou novamente.

- Vim ver como a minha namorada estava, já que saiu daquele jeito e me deixou lá. – falei fixando meu olhar ao dela.

- Elas não vão nos deixar em paz, não é? – disse sem quebrar o olhar.

- Creio que não. – respondi me aproximando dela cada vez mais, Bella foi andando pra trás até encontrar a parede. – Fiquei preocupado com você. – a prendi em uma gaiola.

- Achei melhor sair de lá, antes que fizesse alguma besteira. – estava brava e ficava linda quando estava brava. – Minha vontade era de... Grrrr! – ela literalmente rosnou. – Se ficasse me arrependeria depois.

- Você fica linda, assim bravinha. – sorri ao ouvir outro rosnado.

- Estou falando sério Edward! – disse tentando se soltar.

- Eu também. – a prendi em meus braços.

- O que você quer? – perguntou impaciente.

- No momento? Isso. – a beijei com sofreguidão, invadindo aquela boca deliciosa, ao tocar de nossas línguas, Bella levou suas mãos aos meus cabelos me puxando ainda mais pra si, era sempre assim, ao mínimo toque a paixão explodia de forma avassaladora.

- Pouco importa o que farão ou dirão se estivermos juntos, Bella. – disse meio ofegante.

- Desculpe! É que senti ciúme... Fiquei com raiva, não me disse que vocês estavam juntos desde o colégio. – falou fazendo bico, um bico lindo por sinal.

- Não achei que fosse importante.

- Claro que não, como seria importante o fato de estar com ela há tanto tempo, não é? – e lá estava seu sarcasmo.

- Não sabia que era ciumenta? – falei divertido, ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Você é um... – a calei com outro beijo, ficamos ali trocando alguns beijos até que a Stanley chegou.

- O que acha de jantarmos juntos hoje? – Bella mordeu os lábios, pensativa.

- Tenho que voltar cedo. – somente assenti a beijando novamente.

- Te pego as sete.

-Estarei pronta. – disse piscando pra mim.

Os dias estavam passando rápido e a bendita reunião com os Deltas ainda não havia sido marcada, Tanya e Victória não se aproximaram novamente de Bella e confesso que aquele silêncio todo me deixou um tanto apreensivo. Bella retomou seu trabalho na biblioteca, mas abriu mão do trabalho no jornal, para não entrar em conflito com os Deltas segundo ela. Estava preocupado, já que Bella andava distante, parecia preocupada com algo.

- O que você tem Bella? Porque dessa ruguinha em sua testa? – falei colocando o dedo sobre ela, como se pudesse desfazê-la, estávamos deitados em minha cama, sempre que tinha chance a trazia para o apartamento.

-Estou pensando na cirurgia de Thony, ele é tão pequeno, Edward.

- Não se preocupe Bella, meu pai já te explicou como será o procedimento, além do mais, ele vai estar lá com Thony o tempo todo.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar.

- Fique tranqüila, estaremos lá com ele. – disse a envolvendo em meus braços.

-Carlisle disse que vou ficar uma semana por lá, depois da cirurgia, ele já avisou o reitor e tudo.

- Eu sei, ele me contou, pena que não posso ficar com vocês, vou sentir tanto a sua falta aqui. – eu brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- O que acha de me dar um beijo, pra compensar o tempo que ficaremos afastados? – sorri meneando a cabeça, a cara que Bella fez ao dizer aquilo foi impagável.

- Quer que eu te beije? – falei roçando meus lábios aos dela.

- Mais que tudo. – sua voz saiu rouca de desejo, ela me puxou pela camiseta tomando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

Finalmente o dia da cirurgia havia chegado e confesso que também estava nervoso, saímos no primeiro vôo do dia anterior e assim que nos viu Thony correu para os braços de Bella, em seguida pro meu, era tão bom tê-lo ali. Minha mãe mostrou o quarto que montou para Thony e o que havia montado para Bella. Ele mostrava tudo para nós, não parava de falar um minuto.

- Este é o seu quarto de agora em diante. - na realidade era o mesmo quarto em que Bella ficou, mas minha mãe deu um toque pessoal a ele. – Espero que goste.

- Oh meu Deus! É lindo Esme. – minha mãe havia deixado o quarto nas cores que Bella gostava segundo Cahrlotte.

-Me disse que sua cor preferida era verde. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu disse que naquele momento era o verde, por causa dos seus olhos. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Adoro lilás, é tão bonito. – Bella olhava encantada para seu novo quarto.

A cirurgia foi marcada para as dez horas e quando deu oito horas já estávamos todos no hospital, o responsável pela cirurgia seria o doutor Farrell. A cirurgia em si era muito simples e não duraria mais do que meia hora, mesmo assim foi estressante, tanto para nós quanto para Thony. Infelizmente tive que voltar no dia seguinte, Bella ficaria com ele pelo tempo necessário, meu pai já havia acertado tudo com o reitor.

Confesso que voltar sem Bella não foi nada fácil, sentia muita falta dela, nos falávamos todos os dias por telefone, passamos nosso primeiro dia dos namorados longe um do outro. O presente dela estava guardado esperando Bella voltar. Fomos convocados para a bendita reunião dos Deltas, estavam todos lá, assim como as Alpha. Tanya, Victória, e alguns caras e outras garotas exigiam uma atitude dos Deltas contra Bella.

- Realmente havia muita coisa comprometedora naquela caixa, mas Bella jamais teve a intenção de revelar nada a ninguém. – disse em defesa dela. – Se não fosse pela mania da Stanley de xeretar a vida dos outros, jamais saberiam daquelas malditas fotos.

- Aquela garota tem que ser expulsa de Dartmouth, ela não é digna de estudar aqui. – dizia Tanya irada.

- E você é por acaso? – retruquei. – Cai da nuvem Tanya, quem somos nós pra julgar algo assim?

- Exijo que aquela garota seja expulsa de Dartmouth! – as próprias garotas pareciam não acreditar no que ouviam e muitas não compartilhavam da mesma opinião.

- Não acha que está exagerando Tanya? – perguntou Renata. – Bella é uma pessoa muito agradável e...

- Cala a boca Renata! Quer se juntar a Rose e Alice no fã clube daquelazinha? – revirei os olhos impaciente. Tanya já estava me dando no saco, mas foi à atitude de Aro que me surpreendeu.

- Não fale assim com ela Tanya, agradeça a Stanley por tudo isso, até onde sei a garota não se mete na vida de ninguém. Se Edward garante que não teremos problemas, não vejo motivo para prejudicá-la, teremos que resolver isso por meio de votação. Foram 62% dos votos a favor da expulsão de Bella.

- Não pode fazer isso Aro!

- Sinto muito Edward, são as regras, Tanya e Victória têm muita influência sobre as pessoas. – lamentou e me pareceu sincero.

- Faremos um acordo então. – me ofereci para ser expulso no lugar dela, mas foi negado veementemente. Meus irmãos e meus cunhados também se ofereceram, e confesso que a atitude deles me surpreendeu.

A discussão com Aro foi longa e entramos em um consenso, pediríamos dispensa do time, em troca de Bella ficar e com a promessa de que ela jamais faria algo contra os Deltas. Alice e Rose disseram que não queriam mais participar daquela palhaçada toda, estavam enojadas com tudo aquilo, assim como nós.

- Acha mesmo que o treinador vai aceitar uma coisa dessas? – argumentou Jazz.

- Não to nem ai para o time, Bella vai surtar quando souber, vai se culpar. – disse preocupado.

- Ed tem razão, vai achar que é tudo culpa dela. – concordou Alice. - Bella tem essa mania de achar que tudo é culpa dela.

- Ela vai descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – lembrou Rose.

- Vamos deixar isso entre nós por enquanto está bem? – os quatro assentiram, a estadia de Bella em Forks acabou se estendendo e ela já estava fora há quase um mês. Não agüentava mais de saudades, nesse tempo em que esteve longe me dei conta de que a amava de verdade, a amava mais que tudo, senti meu celular vibrar e sorri ao ver que era ela.

- Oi!

"Oi, amanhã estou voltando para Hanover." – parecia um idiota comemorando jogado na minha cama. "Edward? Você ainda está ai?"

- To aqui sim Bella, já estava na hora.

"Desculpe! Thony andou bem manhoso e achei melhor acompanhá-lo nas primeiras consultas com a fonodióloga e..."

- Tudo bem Bella, meu pai me explicou, ele está mais calmo?

"Sim, está dormindo, comigo na minha cama."

- Que inveja dele. – sorri ao ouvir sua risada gostosa.

"Queria que estivesse aqui, comigo." – a ouvi suspirar profundamente ao dizer aquilo.

- E eu queria estar ai com você, com vocês dois, sinto sua falta.

"Também sinto, não tem idéia do quanto Edward, ando tendo sonhos perturbadores."

-Perturbadores?

"Ainda mais quente que aquele, acredite!" – disse aguçando minha curiosidade.

- Me conta. – pedi ardendo de curiosidade.

"Vamos fazer assim, me espera que eu te conto pessoalmente, prometo!" – meu corpo todo reagiu àquela voz sussurrada do outro lado.

- Você vai me deixar maluco, sabia? – ela gargalhou do outro lado.

"Amanhã estarei ai, prometo. Como estão as coisas por ai?"

- Bem. – menti.

"Vai me pegar no aeroporto?"

- Claro que sim, Bella?

"O que?"

- Eu te amo! – o telefone ficou mudo. – Bella? Bella você ainda está ai?

"O que disse?"- sua voz saiu tão baixa que não sabia se era aquilo mesmo que havia dito.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

"Oh meu Deus!" – soltou me assustando.

- Bella, o que foi?

"Como me diz isso assim?" – estranhei sua atitude, pensei que fosse gostar de ouvir aquilo. "Sem eu estar ai pra te cobrir de beijos, Edward Cullen? Se disser isso mais uma vez sou capaz de ir hoje mesmo pra ai."- foi minha vez de rir aliviado, definitivamente ela não batia bem.

- Eu te amo, te amo, te amo... Volta pra mim, estou morrendo de saudade Bella.

"Estou chegando, eu te amo, Edward." – havia tanta intensidade em sua voz.

- Vou estar te esperando, meu amor. – novamente o telefone ficou mudo. – Bella?

"Eu... Nos vemos amanhã, te amo." – disse desligando, sua voz estava embargada, mal conseguiu falar.

Na tarde seguinte eu estava lá no aeroporto de Hanover, pedi a Alice e aos outros pra que nos deixasse a sós, a maluca disse que deixaria tudo preparado par nós. Já haviam anunciado o pouso do vôo dela, eu estava ali no portão de desembarque, não conseguia parar quieto, estava nervoso, ansioso e com um bouquet de tulipas lilás nas mãos, suas flores preferidas. Quando a vi atravessando o portão, era como se o meu coração martelasse contra minhas costelas, tão forte que batia, ela me viu e seu sorriso se alargou, Bella correu em minha direção.

- Edward! – gritou pulando em meus braços, tomei seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, completamente apaixonado.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – dizia distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto.

- Também senti, olha. – disse lhe entregando as flores.

- São lindas Edward, obrigado! – agradeceu com um beijo estalado em meus lábios.

- Não tanto quanto você. – falei a apertando contra mim, sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a língua.

- Exagerado!

- Apaixonado! Completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você, eu te amo! – seus olhos brilharam intensamente, só então notei que estavam marejados.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – havia tanta intensidade em sua voz, voltei a beijá-la com voracidade, com todo o amor que sentia por ela, ao nos apartarmos notamos que as pessoas olhavam para nós.

- Seu maluco! – dei de ombros a levando pra casa, pra minha casa.

- Fica comigo hoje? – pedi imitando Alice, com aquela cara que o gato do Shrek fazia.

- Não me olha assim Edward.

- Assim como? – disse me fazendo de inocente.

- Com esse olhar pidão. – gargalhei ao ver a cara que ela fez, estava feliz, por ela estar de volta. – Onde estão todos? – perguntou assim que chegamos ao apartamento.

- Devem ter saído, eu acho. – falei dando de ombros. – O que quer fazer? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- No momento? – somente assenti. – Matar a saudade que sinto de você. – disse me puxando pela camisa, tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais ardente e urgente. A desejava com todo o meu ser, caímos sentados no sofá e Bella sentou-se sobre mim com uma perna de cada lado, suas mãos embrenhadas em meus cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais, as minhas apertavam suas coxas.

- Bella... – gemi quando ondulou seu corpo sobre o meu, roçando sua intimidade no meu membro completamente excitado, minhas mãos foram para sua bunda, Bella mordeu os lábios com força voltando a ondular seu corpo.

- Me leva pro quarto. – pediu de um jeito sussurrado em meu ouvido, me levantei com Bella enlaçada a mim e sem parar de beijá-la a levei para o meu quarto, nos deixando cair sobre o colchão. Bella cortou o beijo me olhando intensamente.

- Amo você, Edward. – a expressão de seu rosto era uma mistura complexa de honestidade, medo, determinação e amor, principalmente amor. – E amarei pra sempre. – novamente senti meu coração bater tão forte no peito, beijei seus cabelos, suas pálpebras, seu pescoço sentindo aquele perfume delicioso.

- E eu amo você, Bella. – sempre falei a palavra "amor" para me referir ao ato sexual em si, assim como para as coisas que apreciava , mas nunca disse "amo você" a uma garota. Sim eu a amava, a desejava e a queria pra mim, pra sempre. Bella me beijou intensamente, acariciando meus lábios com sua língua, me provocando, levou a boca até meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Quero fazer amor com você, Edward... Estou pronta, pronta pra você. – voltei a beijá-la com paixão, desejo e tudo que sentia naquele momento, praticamente devorava seus lábios, minhas mãos eram urgentes em seu corpo e as dela no meu.

- Também quero fazer amor com você, Bella. - falei aspirando seu perfume, enquanto desabotoava sua blusa, tocando seu seio sobre o sutiã, não eram grandes, nem tão pouco pequenos, eram simplesmente, perfeitos.

Bella tentava desabotoar minha camisa, mas desistiu de brigar com os botões, a puxando pela cabeça mesmo, sorri com sua impaciência. Nos despimos devagar, abri facilmente seu sutiã e não contive um gemido ao sentir a maciez e a firmeza de seus seios que cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, como se tivessem sido feitos para elas.

Seus mamilos intumescidos roçavam na palma da minha mão me deixando ainda mais excitado, os segurei entre os dedos, acariciando-os, vendo Bella arquear as costas ao meu toque.

-Oh Deus... – soltou mordendo os lábios com força, suas mão foram para o meu cinto o qual tentava desafivelar, enquanto beijava um de seus seios acariciando o outro. Com certa dificuldade ela conseguiu abrir minha calça me tocando.

- Hmm... Bella... – gemi ao sentir sua mão pequena sentindo toda a extensão do meu membro rígido, era enlouquecedor, aquele toque me fez parar de raciocinar. Desci com beijos molhados até encontrar o cós do seu jeans, olhando em seus olhos que exalavam luxuria e desejo, o desabotoei descendo o zíper lentamente. Bella levantou o quadril pra que o deslizasse por suas pernas, a visão dela somente de calcinha diante de mim era tentadora.

- Você é perfeita. – disse ficando somente de boxer, voltando a beijá-la, novamente descendo os beijos passando por seus seios, sua barriga lisinha, segurei o elástico da calcinha nos dentes o soltando.

- Ai... – gemeu quando o mesmo soltou fazendo um estalo.

- Desculpe... – pedi depositando um beijo onde ele bateu, enlacei os dedos nele deslizando sua calcinha lentamente por suas pernas, sendo agraciado com a visão do paraíso. Bella completamente nua diante de mim. – Definitivamente, era perfeita.

- Vai ficar ai me olhando? – perguntou corando.

- Com certeza não! – falei me livrando da boxer, notei Bella me olhar com desejo, mordia os lábios com força ao fazê-lo.

- Uau! – soltou se apoiando nos cotovelos para me ver melhor. – Com certeza você é a encarnação de Adônis. – sorri meneando a cabeça, me colocando sobre ela.

- Sou é?

- Quem é perfeito aqui? – sua voz estava extremamente sexy, voltei a beijá-la com voracidade, sua mão voltou a me tocar e não contive um gemido entre o beijo, me afastei para pegar o preservativo.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou me segurando pela mão.

- Proteção, Bella. – respondi.

- Oh sim, eu tomo pílula, Edward.

- Toma? – acho que não consegui disfarçar o choque ao ouvir aquilo.

- Ciclo menstrual irregular, a pílula ajuda, tomo há dois anos, regularmente.

- Acho que serei beneficiário disso, o que acha?

- Vai se aproveitar, não vai?

- Quer que eu...

- Claro que não, quero sentir você. - sussurrou mordendo os lábios, voltei a me colocar entre suas pernas. – Mas... Preciso que saiba que estou um tanto ansiosa e um pouco nervosa.

- Porque eu tenho experiência e você não? – Bella desviou o olhar, seus dedos faziam círculos em meu peito.

- Sim. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- E é pra ficar nervosa mesmo. – ela franziu o cenho diante minhas palavras. – Porque jamais fiz amor com alguém a quem amasse tanto. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer? – ergui seu queixo pra que me olhasse nos olhos. – Esta também é minha primeira vez, Bella, realmente a primeira vez. – seus olhos brilharam intensamente, estavam marejados. – Ótimo! Onde paramos?

- Bem aqui. – disse me puxando para um beijo, voltei a trilhar seu corpo com beijos e lambidas, até que meus lábios encontrassem sua intimidade, Bella abriu as pernas e me perdi em seu aroma e naquele sabor agridoce, tão dela.


	8. E A VERDADE VEM A TONA

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POV BELLA**

Nada do que vivi nesses meus dezoito anos, me preparou para aquele momento... Seus toques, seus lábios em minha pele, seus beijos... Eu oscilava entre momentos de lucidez e um quase desfalecer, como se não tivesse mais controle algum sobre meu corpo.

Um calor tomava conta dele por completo, sentia espasmos, uma sensação de prazer intenso e absoluto. Ele estava ali, entre as minhas pernas, uma de suas mãos segurava firme minha coxa enquanto a outra acariciava um dos meus seios. Minhas mãos agarravam firme seus cabelos e meu quadril ganhou vida, estava me levando à loucura.

- Edward... Oh Edward... – gemi sentindo o prazer me atingir em ondas cada vez mais intensas, meu corpo todo estremeceu tencionando-se completamente, cai sobre o colchão completamente extasiada.

-Você é deliciosa, Bella. – disse lambendo os lábios de joelhos diante de mim, eu tentava recuperar o raciocínio que havia se esvaído por completo.

- Minha vez, garotão! – Edward franziu o cenho sem entender, fiquei de joelhos na cama diante dele. – Deite-se. – exigi, ele sorriu deitando-se com a cabeça recostada na cabeceira, me sentei sobre suas coxas, sentindo seu membro grande e rijo, roçar em meu ventre. Me inclinei sobre ele roçando meus lábios aos dele, os lambi sentindo meu próprio gosto, o beijei de forma sôfrega e intensa. Deslizando meus lábios por seu maxilar, mordendo seu queixo de leve.

- Hmm... – gemeu quando deslizei minha língua por seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto de sua pele, desci com beijos molhados por seu peito, seu abdômen definido. Envolvi seu membro com minha mão a deslizando por toda sua extensão, o acariciando, ouvindo gemidos roucos de prazer brotarem em sua garganta. Ainda mais quando deslizei minha língua por todo ele, lambendo a ponta o tomando em meus lábios ora o sugando ora o lambendo.

-Oh Deus... Bella... – gemeu segurando meus cabelos com força, jamais me imaginei fazendo algo do tipo, mas desejava sentir seu gosto. – Para Bella... – voltou a pedir com a voz entrecortada, estava arfante, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar, ele era delicioso! - Se não parar... Não vou conseguir me segurar mais. – parei o que estava fazendo passando a língua pelos lábios, sem parar de estimulá-lo.

- Relaxa Edward e se solte. – em seguida o tomei em meus lábios, podia senti-lo em minha garganta, conforme Edward se aprofundava cada vez mais, pude senti-lo inchar em minha boca. O aperto de Edward em meus cabelos se intensificou, ouvi um gemido rouco e quase gutural, enquanto seu gozo descia pela minha garganta, me deixando ainda mais excitada, o sorvi até a última gota lambendo os lábios ao me erguer. – Você é delicioso, sabia?

Ele nada disse, me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo urgente, invertendo nossas posições, se colocando entre as minhas pernas. Podia sentir seu membro roçar em minha intimidade, deslizando pra dentro de mim lenta e dolorosamente.

- Au... – gemi sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, em reflexo, cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros.

- Shhh... Desculpe amor... Eu sei que dói Bella, mas vai passar, acredite em mim. – pediu distribuindo beijos por todo meu rosto. – Olha pra mim Bella, abra os olhos meu amor. – os abri me deparando com aquele par de olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. – Relaxa, vai passar. - Edward ficou completamente imóvel, podia senti-lo todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo, me completando.

Ele colou sua testa a minha, depositando beijos em meus lábios, lentamente se movia dentro de mim, eram movimentos leves. Aos poucos meu corpo foi se acostumando e a dor deu lugar ao prazer, um prazer imensurável.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais intensos e entre beijos alucinantes me fez sua, inverteu nossas posições segurando firme meu quadril, o prazer de tê-lo ali era tão intenso, era como se meu corpo agisse por vontade própria. Edward me segurava firme contra si, investindo cada vez mais forte e mais rápido.

- Oh... Assim... Não para Edward... – praticamente gritei sentindo todas aquelas sensações voltarem até sentir meu corpo tencionar-se novamente, o de Edward seguiu o meu e com um gemido rouco, me preencheu completamente. Caímos ambos suados, ele saiu de dentro de mim e uma sensação de vazio me invadiu.

- Te machuquei? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não, foi perfeito, acredite.

- Te amo, Isabella. – sorri ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, era como música aos meus ouvidos.

- Te amo, Edward. – disse acariciando seu rosto. – Sou sua, pra sempre sua, ele voltou a me beijar e não demorou para estarmos nos amando novamente.

Despertei com o som do despertador, o desativei antes que acordasse Edward que dormia pesado, estava de bruço completamente entregue ao sono. Olhava fascinada para aquele homem lindo esparramado na cama, o modo como me amou, as coisas que disse... Eu tinha um sorriso insistente nos lábios. Era sábado e não tínhamos aula, deixaria Edward dormindo, coloquei a camisa dele e fui buscar minha mochila que havia ficado na sala.

Sai pé ante pé pra não fazer barulho, peguei minha mochila, mas ao me virar me deparei com Emm, só de cueca e a cara inchada.

-AAAHHH! – gritamos os dois, um havia se assustado com o outro.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? E só de camisa?

- Dá pra se cobrir Emm, você ta... – falei cobrindo meu rosto com a mochila.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Rose só de baby doll, Alice usava uma camisola linda e Jazz estava com short de pijama.

- Bella? Bella O que foi? - Edward apareceu com a cara inchada e enrolado no lençol.

- Vim pegar minha mochila, pra tomar banho e me deparei com aquilo. – falei apontando para Emmett só de cueca, que tentava se cobrir.

- Eu tava indo tomar água me deparei com ela só de camisa no meio da sala, quase tive um ABC. – revirei os olhos, aquele não tinha mesmo jeito.

- É AVC, animal! – disse Edward dando uma piaba nele. – Vá colocar uma roupa, olha seu estado.

- O meu estado? Olha pra você, ta enrolado em um lençol! – retrucou Emm, Alice e Rose me olhavam com olhos inquisidores, senti meu rosto arder.

- Porque está tão corada Bella? – perguntou Jazz me deixando ainda mais constrangida.

- Vocês dois... Oh meu Deus! – Alice soltou quicando ao lado dele.

- Vem Bella, deixa esse bando de maluco ai. – meu namorado disse me puxando de volta para o quarto.

- Eu só queria pegar minha roupa droga! – lamentei jogando a mochila no canto do quarto.

- Levei um susto danado ao ouvir você gritando.

- Desculpe, não queria te acordar, estava dormindo tão gostoso.

- Você quase acaba comigo ontem. – disse mordendo os lábios, percorrendo meu corpo com o olhar. – Tem idéia do quanto está sexy, vestida assim?

- Mas é só a sua camisa.

- Absurdamente sexy. – repetiu me puxando pra si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado. – O que acha de voltarmos pra aquela cama e fazermos amor?

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, porque não tomamos um banho juntos?

- Ótima idéia. – falou me pegando no colo, me levando para o banheiro, tomamos um banho delicioso nos amando no processo e depois de devidamente trocados fomos tomar café.

- Até que em fim... – disparou Emmett. - Pensei que fossem passar o fim de semana trancados naquele quarto. – os comentários de Emmett eram completamente dispensáveis.

- Algum problema com isso? – retrucou Edward.

- Nenhum, mas você é medico, deveria saber que isso em excesso, mata. – Edward revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Ainda não sou médico e gozo de perfeita saúde meu caro.

- E você Bellinha? Tá com esse sorrisão por quê? – falou se voltando pra mim.

- Nem você vai estragar meu bom humor hoje, estou faminta. – falei me servindo de suco.

- Claro que está, sexo dá fome mesmo muita fome. – me engasguei com o suco e não conseguia parar de tossir.

Finalmente Emmett achou outra coisa pra fazer, além de me atormentar, contei a Edward as coisas que a fonodióloga disse e como Thony estava falando melhor. Aproveitei para entregar a ele seu presente de dia dos namorados, atrasado, eu havia comprado um relógio muito bonito, ao invés de pulseira era um bracelete em couro que combinava com sua corrente.

- Uau! É lindo amor, obrigado! – disse o colocando no mesmo instante, deixando o antigo sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Que bom que gostou.

- Eu adorei, é lindo! Tome... - ele me estendeu uma caixinha aveludada que havia pegado na gaveta. – Espero que goste. – a abri delicadamente e meu queixo, era um anel lindo e delicado, com três pedras, incrivelmente brilhantes.

-Oh meu Deus! Edward é lindo! -

- É um anel de compromisso, Bella. – disse o deslizando pelo meu dedo. – Amo você. – não consegui dizer nada, pulei sobre ele o cobrindo de beijos, ele me mostrou a aliança que estava usando e sinceramente eu não havia notado.

Infelizmente tive que voltar para o alojamento e agüentar a chata da Jéssica, mal nos falávamos, era oi e tchau somente. Fazia quatro dias que havia voltado e estranhei o fato das garotas estarem com muito tempo livre e os garotos estranhamente não estavam treinando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei para os cinco, estávamos na mesa onde me sentava com Erick e Angie. – Porque não estão treinando?

-É melhor deixar isso pra lá Bella. – Edward disse sem dar detalhes.

- Alice o que está acontecendo aqui? – insisti.

- Ouviu seu namorado, não ouviu? – respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Ótimo, não querem me dizer, vou descobrir por mim mesma. – falei me levantando.

- Senta ai. – Edward exigiu me segurando pelo braço.

- Como é que é? – ele revirou os olhos impaciente, estava mal humorado, Emm andava amuado e Jazz calado demais.

- Não está acontecendo nada e ponto final. – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dele, achei melhor não insistir, iria descobrir o que estavam me escondendo. Perguntei a Angie e Erick, mas ambos se fizeram de desentendido. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho, estava na biblioteca quando Mike e um cara do time de basquete entraram.

- Oi Bella. – disse todo meloso.

- Oi Mike, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- O que acha de um cinema, ou um jantar? – o idiota que o acompanhava riu achando graça.

- Estou tentando ser educada com você Mike, não me tire do sério, ok? – não estava com saco pra aturar as cantadas baratas dele, não naquele momento.

- Soube que ficou com a vaga do Ed no time? – comentou o moreno ao seu lado, Paul se não me engano.

- Como assim ficou com a vaga de Edward? – pensei em voz alta, os dois me olharam com a sobrancelha erguida. – Desculpe!

- Seu namorado não te contou? – havia certa satisfação na voz de Mike.

- Contou o que exatamente?

- Que ele, Emm e Jazz pediram dispensa do time, estão fora.

- E por que fariam isso?

- Pra livrar a tua pele... – do que ele estava falando? - Houve uma votação para decidirmos o que faríamos com você, por causa daquele episódio com as fotos, ta lembrada? – a voz de Paul saiu carregada, já que havia fotos dele ali.

- Decidir o que fariam comigo? Quem vocês pensam que são?

- Pediram sua cabeça e por votação, você seria expulsa, mas o seu namoradinho deu um jeito de impedir isso. – cuspiu entre os dentes, Mike só ficava me olhando com aquela cara de idiota. - Por mim você estaria fora de Dartmouth, sua garota intrometida. – seu tom era de ameaça, aquilo remoeu dentro de mim por dias, porque não me disseram nada? Porque não me contaram? Porque Edward mentiu pra mim? Achei melhor falar com Jake, ele me contaria o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Podemos conversar Jake?

- Claro Bella, o que manda de novo? – não havíamos nos falado desde que voltamos do recesso.

- O que está acontecendo Jake, porque Emm, Jazz e Edward não estão mais treinando?

- Bella esse é um assunto que você tem que resolver com seu namorado, não vou me meter nisso, desculpe! – a coisa era mais séria do que imaginava.

- Mesmo assim obrigado Jake.

- Me desculpe, mas não quero me meter entre vocês. – somente assenti, ele havia ficado meio sentido com o meu namoro com Edward.

- O que você tem Bella? Porque anda com essa cara de poucos amigos, heim? – perguntou Alice assim que se sentou a mesa, estávamos na cantina, como sempre há algumas mesas a elite dos Deltas estavam rindo de algo e aquilo estava me irritando profundamente.

- Nada, assim como vocês. – respondi atravessada.

- Tá de TPM Bellinha? – se olhar matasse Emm teria caído durinho.

-Detesto que mintam pra mim. – ouve uma troca de olhares entre os cinco.

- E quem mentiu pra você? – perguntou na maior cara de pau.

- Até onde sei, os cinco! – afirmei, ouvi Edward bufar enquanto revirava os olhos, seu humor também não era dos melhores. - Porque não me disseram? Como puderam deixar que fizessem algo assim com vocês?

-Será que dá pra deixar isso pra lá? Cuspiu entre os dentes. - Não é importante, estávamos fartos daquilo. – sua voz saiu um tanto fria.

- Não minta pra mim Edward, sei perfeitamente o quanto se orgulham de ser um Delta, todos vocês, o quanto Emm ama jogar, assim como Jazz e você.

- Esquece isso está bem? Ninguém mentiu pra você, só achamos que não era necessário contar. – disse atravessado, estava visivelmente irritado - Porque você tem essa mania insuportável de achar que tudo é culpa sua? – ouvir aquilo me magoou, ele me achava insuportável? Engoli o enorme nó que se fez em minha garganta, pelo seu olhar pude ver que se arrependeu do que disse, mas disse e se disse é porque pensa e sente.

- Não sabia que me achava insuportável. – ele soltou um bufo irritado, esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Bella, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu...

- Com licença, perdi a fome. – me levantei pegando minha bandeja e sai da mesa.

- Bella, desculpa, eu...

- Me deixa sozinha, Edward. – o cortei, ele me segurava pelo braço, impedindo que eu saísse da mesa.

- Me escuta. – pediu ignorando o que eu disse.

- Preciso ficar sozinha, me solta. – com certo esforço consegui me livrar do seu aperto, ao passar pela mesa dos Deltas ouvi risinhos e provocações, girei nos calcanhares parando diante de Aro, a corja toda estava lá. - Como tiveram coragem? – cuspi entre os dentes encarando Aro que se endireitou na cadeira, incomodando.

- Do que você está falando Bella?

- Como pode permitir algo assim? Quem diabos vocês pensam que são pra agir como se fossem donos de Dartmouth? Que direito vocês têm de achar que o que vocês querem tem que ser respeitado? – falei com o dedo em riste na cara dele, que me olhava chocado.

- Bella, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Edward segurou meu braço, seu tom era reprovador.

- Shhh... Calado! – Alec, James, Mike e outros riram dele o deixando ainda mais irritado. – E vocês estão rindo do que? – os idiotas se calaram. – Até onde eu saiba o problema de vocês é comigo e não com eles? – continuei ignorando o aperto em meu braço.

- Foi de comum acordo. – Aro respondeu simplesmente.

- Comum acordo? Que diabo de acordo foi esse? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Isso é assunto dos Deltas.

- Olha aqui Aro Volturi... – falei me soltando de Edward. – Estou farta de tudo isso e a menos que você e esse seu bando de metidos a besta me digam que raio de acordo é esse, vou fazer um estrago tão grande que sua tão adorada fraternidade vai ficar abalada par sempre, o que me diz? – ele se levantou ficando diante de mim, pendi a cabeça pra trás para encará-lo, automaticamente Edward se postou diante de mim, de forma protetora.

- Disse que podia controlá-la, Edward.

- Como é que é? - olhei para o meu namorado sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir, minha raiva só aumentou.

- Desembucha Aro! – exigi, saindo de trás de Edward jogando a merda da bandeja sobre a mesa.

- Sua expulsão de Dartmouth foi exigida por vários membros, a votação foi feita e eles aceitaram a punição em troca de você permanecer em Dartmouth. – levei minhas mãos às têmporas, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

- E quem diabos pensam que são pra exigir algo assim?

- Somos os Deltas querida, deveria saber antes de se meter conosco. – grunhiu a vadia ruiva.

- Não estou falando com você, então cala essa sua boca, querida. – eu via tudo vermelho, tamanha raiva que sentia. – Com que direito julgam quem fica ou quem sai do time de football e principalmente de Dartmouth? Qual é o problema de vocês?

- No momento é você, garota insuportável. – retrucou Tanya se levantando.

- Por isso? Toda essa palhaçada é por causa do pé na bunda que tomou? – ela veio bufando pra perto de mim, se colocando ao lado de Aro.

- Não vou sossegar até que seja expulsa de Dartmouth, ou meu nome não é Tanya Denali. – ameaçou diante de todos.

- E acha que isso fará com que Edward volte pra você? O que foi? A água oxigenada afetou seu cérebro? – não conseguia compreender como uma instituição como Dartmouth permitia algo assim? Me virei para os cinco que estavam atrás de mim.

- Como puderam se prestar a isso? Não entendo como puderam fazer parte disso e se orgulharem de ser um Delta? – aquilo não entrava na minha cabeça, eram pessoas tão diferentes, como puderam fazer parte daquilo? Sabiam de toda aquela podridão e, no entanto... – PRO INFERNO TODOS VOCÊS! – meu grito ecoou na imensa cantina, sai o mais depressa que pude de lá, estava enojada, olhei a minha volta e vi às pessoas circulando pelo campus me perguntando quem seria o próximo? Quantos alunos esses babacas prejudicaram por motivos fúteis, ou somente para encobrir sua sujeira?

- Bella? – ouvi Edward me chamar, mas não queria ver ninguém naquele momento, precisava ficar sozinha.

- Preciso ficar sozinha, me deixa. – disse disparando rumo à saída, eu precisava andar, espairecer, colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois do final de semana fantástico que Bella e eu tivemos, teríamos que encarar Dartmouth, ela estranhou o fato de não estarmos treinando com o time, perguntou algumas vezes, mas tanto eu quanto os caras inventamos uma desculpa qualquer.

Nunca liguei para esse lance de football, mas ver a satisfação estampada na cara de Mike, Alec e de James era irritante e ainda por cima tinha que aturar Tanya e Victoria me aporrinhando a vida. Viviam ligando, fazendo insinuações em uma tentativa ridícula de prejudicar Bella, aquilo tudo mexeu com o meu humor e o de Bella também não estava lá àquelas coisas.

Andava quieta, mal respondia o que lhe era perguntado, sempre com uma desculpa para não ir pra minha casa. Sentia falta dela, ainda mais depois de tê-la daquela forma tão intensa, tão avassaladora.

Acabamos tendo uma breve discussão na cantina e me chutei mentalmente por ter dito aquilo, mas saiu sem pensar... Pude ver em seu olhar o quanto minhas palavras a magoaram.

-Não sabia que me achava insuportável. – bufei irritado, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Bella, entendeu errado, me...

- Com licença, perdi a fome. – falou me cortando, pegou sua bandeja para sair da mesa.

- Bella, desculpa, eu...

- Me deixa sozinha Edward. – disse me cortando novamente, a segurei pelo braço impedindo que saísse.

- Me escuta. – pedi sinceramente arrependido.

- Preciso ficar sozinha, me solta. – Bella se soltou, estava indo levar a bandeja para a lixeira e estancou ao passar pela mesa dos Deltas, girou nos calcanhares parando diante de Aro.

- O que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Alice tão preocupada quanto eu.

- Boa coisa não é, pode ter certeza. – falei indo pra junto dela, com os quatro na minha cola.

- Como tiveram coragem? – Aro se espantou com sua atitude, eram raras as pessoas que o encaravam.

- Do que você está falando Bella?

- Como pode permitir algo assim? Quem diabos vocês pensam que são pra agir como se fossem donos de Dartmouth? Que direito vocês têm de achar que o que vocês querem tem que ser respeitado? – ela tinha o dedo em riste e apontado para a cara dele, estava furiosa.

- Bella, o que pensa que está fazendo? – sua atitude só pioraria a situação.

- Shhh... Calado! – olhei incrédulo pra ela, ouvindo os idiotas soltarem risinhos. - E vocês estão rindo do que? – Bella estava atirando pra todo lado. – Até onde eu saiba o problema de vocês é comigo e não com eles? – não fazia idéia de que aquilo a afetaria tanto.

- Foi de comum acordo. – disse Aro.

- Comum acordo? Que diabo de acordo foi esse?

- Isso é assunto dos Deltas. – retrucou impaciente.

- Olha aqui Aro Volturi... – Bella disse se soltando, já que estava segurando seu braço. - Estou farta de tudo isso e a menos que você e esse seu bando de metidos a besta me digam que raio de acordo é esse, vou fazer um estrago tão grande que sua tão adorada fraternidade vai ficar abalada para sempre, o que me diz? – definitivamente ela havia perdido o juízo, Aro se levantou irritado e automaticamente me postei diante dela.

- Disse que podia controlá-la, Edward. – fechei os olhos, mesmo assim poderia imaginar a cara dela.

- Como é que é? – havia incredulidade em sua voz, definitivamente estava ferrado. - Desembucha Aro! – exigiu saindo de trás de mim, me ignorando por completo, jogou a bandeja com força na mesa, nunca a tinha visto tão brava.

- Sua expulsão de Dartmouth foi exigida por vários membros, a votação foi feita e eles aceitaram a punição em troca de você permanecer em Dartmouth. – ela levou as mãos à cabeça, andando de um lado para outro, estava visivelmente alterada.

- E quem diabos pensam que são pra exigir algo assim? – cuspiu entre os dentes voltando a encarar Aro, que parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Somos os Deltas querida, deveria saber antes de se meter conosco. – provocou Victória.

- Não estou falando com você, então cala essa sua boca, querida. – retrucou sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. - Com que direito julgam quem fica ou quem sai do time de football e principalmente de Dartmouth? Qual é o problema de vocês?

- No momento é você, garota insuportável. – disse Tanya, bufei impaciente, a coisa só estava piorando.

- Por isso? Toda essa palhaçada? É por causa do pé na bunda que tomou? – não se ouvia nada além da voz das duas ecoando na cantina, todos os olhares estavam fixos em nós.

- Não vou sossegar até que seja expulsa de Dartmouth, ou meu nome não é Tanya Denali. – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Tanya.

- E acha que isso fará com que Edward volte pra você? O que foi? A água oxigenada afetou seu cérebro? – provocou Bella desta vez, alguns seguravam o riso, achavam graça em toda aquela situação, Bella girou nos calcanhares encarando nós cinco. - Como puderam se prestar a isso? Não entendo como puderam fazer parte disso e se orgulharem de ser um Delta? – seus olhos estavam marejados, era visível o quanto estava decepcionada, me perguntava o que estaria passando naquela cabecinha? – PRO INFERNO TODOS VOCÊS! – gritou saindo em disparada, Tanya tinha um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, assim como Victória e outros.

- Ela está uma fera. – só mesmo Emm pra dizer o óbvio.

- Vou atrás dela...

- Acho melhor deixá-la Edward, Bella está magoada e com muita raiva, vão acabar brigando. – disse Alice me detendo.

-Não posso deixá-la sozinha Alice. – falei indo atrás dela, que estava parada com o olhar perdido, olhava para as pessoas, mas era como se não as enxergasse.

- Bella? – a chamei me aproximando.

- Preciso ficar sozinha, me deixa. – disse se afastando de mim, me deixando ali parado, liguei várias vezes, mas Bella se negava a atender fui ao dormitório e Jéssica disse que ela havia pegado algumas coisas e não havia voltado. Liguei para minha mãe e Bella não havia ido para Forks.

- Onde ela pode estar Alice? – estava preocupado, assim como todos ali.

- Angie me contou hoje que Bella está com eles, tive que insistir muito pra conseguir arrancar dela. Ela também está preocupada com Bella, disse que não fala nada, fica sentada com o olhar perdido, pensativa.

- Me passa o endereço dela, Bella tem que me ouvir. – falei perdendo a paciência.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia e...

- Me dá logo essa porra de endereço, Alice!

- Toma seu grosso! – peguei o papel e sai batendo a porta atrás de mim, em dez minutos estava parado diante da porta do apartamento de Angie e Erick.

- Edward? – Ângela disse ao atender.

- Ela está ai? – Angie deu dois passos pra trás me dando passagem. – Ultima porta, no fim do corredor. – falou indicando o caminho, parei diante da porta hesitante, respirei fundo e abri a sem bater, ela estava sentada na poltrona abraçada as próprias pernas, com o olhar perdido.

- Estou sem fome Angie e... – se calou assim que me viu ali. – O que faz aqui?

- Porque está fugindo de mim? – não consegui disfarçar a magoa em minha voz ao dizer aquilo. – Estamos todos preocupados com você, sumiu e não deu noticias.

- Precisava organizar meus pensamentos e...

- Sei que deveria ter te contado, mas só quisemos proteger você... Não tivemos a intenção...

- Como pode fazer parte daquilo Edward? – havia indignação em sua voz. – Ainda me custa crer que você e seus irmãos, Rose e Jazz fazem parte daquilo? Não combina com vocês...

- O fato de sermos Deltas não quer dizer que concordamos com tudo que eles fazem Bella, nem todos ali são da mesma opinião de Tanya e Deus sabe quem. O próprio Aro era contra tudo isso...

- Mas permitiu! Há tanta sujeira dentro daquela fraternidade... Traição, drogas, e só Deus sabe mais o que... Como pode fazer parte disso, Edward? – insistiu.

- Já estava farto de tudo aquilo faz tempo, a sua chegada só me deu coragem para agir e o mesmo aconteceu com Jazz, Rose, Emm e Alice... Você nos fez enxergar o quanto estávamos acomodados, fazíamos vista grossa sim pra tudo que rolava lá dentro e infelizmente não posso mudar o que fiz ou o que fui. – me aproximei, ficando diante dela. – Fiz o que fiz e não me arrependo Bella e sei que meus irmãos e cunhados também não, porque você é mais importante para nós do que tudo aquilo, você é a mulher que eu amo, me perdoa por ter dito aquilo, não quis te magoar.

- Disse que sou insuportável. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não! Disse que é insuportável sua mania de se culpar por tudo. – a corrigi. – Mas mesmo assim eu te amo mais que tudo. – seu queixo tremeu e um bico de choro se fez em seus lábios, um bico lindo. Bella afundou o rosto em meu peito, passando os braços envolta do meu corpo, ela chorou agarrada a mim sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Shhh... Se acalma amor, não fica assim Bella. – pedi acariciando seus cabelos, apertando- a em meus braços, detestava vê-la chorar.

- Odeio aqueles idiotas! Odeio aquela sua ex- namorada metida à rainha de Dartmouth... Odeio Dartmouth... - dizia tentando controlar o choro.

- Tem seus motivos pra isso, e quanto a mim e aos outros? Nos odeia também? – ela passou as costas das mãos no rosto tentando secá-lo.

- Porque acha isso? – perguntou confusa.

- Foi o que pareceu quando saiu de lá.

- Claro que não... Só não conseguia compreender como pessoas como vocês puderam fazer parte de tudo aquilo... Senti raiva de mim mesma por ter tirado aquelas malditas fotos e... Não está mesmo pensando isso está? Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? - as lágrimas voltaram a sair grossas.

- Shhh... Não chore sua boba, claro que eu sei e eles também sabem. – falei a envolvendo em meus braços. – Agora pegue suas coisas, você vem comigo para o nosso apartamento, amanhã pegamos suas coisas no alojamento.

- Mas...

- Não tem, mas, Bella. Você vai morar conosco, quero que fique comigo, pra sempre, se lembra?

- Isso não vai dar certo. – disse soltando um longo suspiro.

- Vai dar certo sim, sabe por quê? – ela me olhou com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, estavam tão intensos. – Porque eu te amo e você me ama e pra mim só isso importa! – Bella sorriu ficando na ponta dos pés pra alcançar a minha boca, me beijando como somente ela sabia fazer.

Ela agradeceu Angie e Erick e fomos direto pra casa, Alice e Rose quase a esmagam com um abraço duplo, assim como Emm e Jazz, estavam felizes por Bella não estar brava e ainda mais pelo fato dela vir morar conosco. No dia seguinte depois da aula, as garotas a acompanharam para ajudá-la a retirar suas coisas do dormitório, claro que levaram Emm pra carregar tudo.

- O que significa isso Edward? – estava concentrado nos estudos, me virei para Bella que segurava algumas calcinhas e um sutiã nas mãos.

- E eu que vou saber? São seus... Não são? – ela os atirou sobre mim, só então me dei conta que pertenciam a Tanya.

- Não! Não são minhas, porque isso estava no seu closet? Faz coleção por acaso? – revirei os olhos, voltando minha atenção a ela.

- Bella eu nem sequer lembrava que elas estavam ali, está bem? Se te faz feliz, olha. – fui até a lixeira e joguei tudo dentro. – Pronto, problema resolvido. – falei voltando para o meu livro, ela saiu resmungando algo inteligível, acabei ficando sem sexo por dois dias.

Confesso que a convivência não era nada fácil, Bella tinha um gênio difícil, era teimosa e ciumenta, mas eu também não era fácil de lhe dar. Discutíamos bastante, divergíamos em varias coisas, era um tanto desorganizada e um pouco desastrada, vira e mexe encontrava uma calcinha pendurada no Box, quando não a toalha molhada caída no chão, sempre me deparava com um sutiã sobre a cadeira.

Bella era muito inteligente e esperta, mas detestava ser apressada ou pressionada, aquilo a deixava com um humor insuportável. Mesmo assim a amava, do jeitinho que ela era. Adorava ouvir sua gargalhada, o modo como jogava a cabeça pra trás ao rir, assim como quando morde os lábios ao me olhar com desejo, até mesmo quando me provoca desfilando só de calcinha e sutiã no quarto tirando minha concentração.

Quando discutíamos, nos acertávamos da melhor forma possível e fazer amor com Bella era algo indescritível, era como se ela se transformasse... Ficava ousada, provocante e me levava à loucura toda a vez. Ela e Emm viviam como cão e gato, ele adorava tirá-la do sério, há provocava o tempo todo e se divertia como uma criança fazendo aquilo.

Já com Jazz tinha uma amizade forte, sempre conversando com ele sobre várias coisas, Bella, Alice e Rose estavam cada vez mais unidas. Com o tempo a influência das duas era notada no modo de Bella se vestir, que havia mudado e bastante.

Tivemos que aturar as provocações de Tanya, Victória, até Jane havia se juntado as elas, Mike e Alec me irritavam profundamente, sempre com um gracejo pra cima dela. Uma vez surpreendi Mike a cantando na biblioteca, minha vontade era de partir a cara dele, mas Bella impediu. Discutimos muitas vezes por causa da amizade dela com Jake, aquilo me incomodava absurdamente. Estávamos em meados de abril e as provas finais finalmente acabaram, estávamos às vésperas do encerramento do ano letivo, foi quando recebi um telefonema do meu pai.

"Oi filho como estão as coisas por ai?" – pelo seu tom de voz sabia que não era boa coisa.

- O que foi pai, aconteceu alguma coisa com Thony?

"Não filho, ele está ótimo e ansioso pela chegada de vocês. Henry Hale entrou em contato comigo filho, e quer falar conosco..."

- Ele descobriu alguma coisa, pai?

"Henry não disse nada Edward, pediu pra que fosse falar com ele, no FBI."

-Não adiantaram o assunto?

"Não, o que me deixa um tanto preocupado, Charlotte também foi chamada, pediram que você também comparecesse, a reunião foi marcada para daqui dois dias, preciso que venha para casa ainda hoje."

- Tudo bem pai, vou dar um jeito de distrair Bella. – ele apenas assentiu desligando em seguida, mais essa agora!

- Algum problema Edward? – perguntou Jazz, as garotas haviam saído.

- Todos... – bufei me jogando no sofá. - Seu tio quer falar comigo, com meu pai e Charlotte, não quiseram adiantar nada. Meu pai quer que eu vá ainda hoje para Forks.

- Que estranho. – disse pensativo. - Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não sei... Acha que é possível?

- Claro que sim, é o meu tio, esqueceu?

- Não, desculpe, estou um pouco nervoso. – ele sorriu assentindo.

- Fique tranqüilo, vou com você, mas teremos que arranjar uma boa desculpa. – Jazz ligou para Alice e contou o que aconteceu, minha irmã mais do que depressa arranjou uma desculpa, dizendo que o pai de Jazz precisava dele para resolver uns assuntos particulares e que fui para acompanhá-lo. Em seguida Bella me ligou para me desejar boa viagem, me senti mal por mentir pra ela.

Chegamos a Forks tarde da noite, havíamos pegado o primeiro vôo para Seattle, no dia seguinte meu pai combinou de nos encontrarmos com Charlotte no aeroporto, a viagem foi longa e exaustiva, ela me contou que o agente Cooper esteve no Saint Louis e que ela havia entregado a ele uma mecha de cabelos de Bella, que havia guardado de recordação, para que fosse feito um exame de DNA.

- Se pediram um exame é por que encontraram alguém, não é?

- Ele não quis me dizer Edward, sempre que perguntava, dizia que era sigilo. - ela também estava nervosa e aflita. Passamos a noite no hotel e no dia seguinte estávamos no prédio do FBI na capital do país.

- Senhor Cullen, sou o agente Cooper, responsável pela investigação do caso Isabella. – dizia o homem se apresentando ao meu pai, o cara tinha por volta de trinta, trinta e dois no máximo.

- Este é meu filho Edward e seu amigo Jasper, creio que já conhece a senhorita Charlotte. – meu pai nos apresentou devidamente, notei uma troca de olhares entre ele e Charlotte.

- Você deve ser o sobrinho do superintendente Hale, certo? – falou ao cumprimentar Jazz.

- Isso mesmo. – Jazz respondeu sério, fomos conduzidos a sala de Henry.

- Carlisle! Quanto tempo meu amigo. –o homem disse ao abraçar meu pai.

- Faz mesmo meu amigo, pena que nos encontramos em uma situação como esta, não é? – ele assentiu indicando a poltrona para que meu pai se sentasse.

- Esse é o seu filho Edward, suponho. – o cumprimentei formalmente, não o conhecia pessoalmente.

- Jasper, como está aquele ingrato do meu irmão. – brincou abraçando Jazz. – E a minha linda sobrinha?

- Meu pai continua o mesmo, tio Henry, já Rose é a Rose! – disse dando de ombros.

- Você deve ser Charlotte Reynolds, a diretora do Saint Louis, certo?

- Isso mesmo senhor Hale. – Charlotte estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Estamos aqui Henry, o que descobriram? – meu pai foi direto ao assunto.

- Primeiramente Carl, preciso fazer algumas perguntas. – olhei para meu pai que somente assentiu. - Qual a ligação entre vocês e Isabella?

- Cursamos a mesma universidade, ela é minha namorada. – respondi prontamente.

- Desde quando se conhecem?

- Há nove meses pra ser exato.

- Entendo... Diga-me uma coisa filho, namoram há quanto tempo?

- Cinco meses. – houve uma troca de olhares entre ele e o agente Cooper.

- Como se conheceram? – contei a ele como nos conhecemos e como nos envolvemos, meu pai falou sobre Thony e Henry fez algumas perguntas a Charlotte também.

- Encontramos a família de Isabella... – ao ouvir aquilo me senti aliviado. – Mas isso só foi possível porque trabalhamos em conjunto com a Interpol...

- Interpol?

- Este caso é um tanto complicado Carlisle, um caso diplomático, meu amigo.

- Diplomático? – disparou Jazz.

- Sim filho, já que a garota nasceu na Itália, em Florença na região Toscana.

- Então Bella é mesmo italiana? – perguntou Charlotte.

- Sim e espero que esteja preparado meu amigo, porque sem querer nos esbarramos com gente muito, mas muito poderosa.

- Como assim tio Henry?

- Isabella Marie Swan, na realidade é Isabella Alessia Dwyer Salvatore, nascida em treze de setembro de 1991, filha de Renée Dwyer e Charlie Felippo Salvatore, neta de Carmem Fiorella Salvatore...

- Espera um pouco... – Jazz o cortou. - O senhor disse que ela nasceu em treze de setembro de 1991? Então Bella ainda é menor? – meus olhos praticamente saltaram. – Mas ela está para concluir o segundo semestre na universidade?

- Mas o conselho tutelar a entregou ao Saint Louis dizendo que a garota tinha aproximadamente três anos, ela falava muito pouco mais falava. – dizia Charlotte chocada.

- Isabella foi raptada antes de completar dois anos, estava com a mãe na propriedade da família localizada em Cannon Beach - Óregon, a mãe foi morta com três tiros e a criança desapareceu. Ligamos os casos e bateu, fizemos o teste de DNA e foi confirmado. - Charlotte olhou pra mim, com certeza lembrando-se do sonho, o contei a Henry que ficou espantado.

- Com certeza se trata de uma memória, mas ela era tão pequena.

- Isabella é especial Henry, seu QI é de 135, é uma garota brilhante. – dizia meu pai orgulhoso.

- Nota-se, concluindo o segundo semestre e nem completou dezoito anos.

- E quanto ao pai e a avó? – perguntei mudando o rumo da conversa.

- O pai faleceu a dois anos em um acidente de carro, segundo sua mãe o homem vivia para o trabalho depois que perdeu a filha e a esposa, dedicando-se por completo aos negócios da família, a condessa...

- Condessa? – meu pai não conseguiu conter o espanto, assim como eu, Charlotte e Jazz.

- Sim meu amigo, nós estamos lidando com a nobreza Italiana aqui, Isabella é descendente direta de uma linhagem de nobres distintos da região da Toscana, gente muito influentes por toda a Europa e muito, mas muito ricos.

- Está dizendo que a Bella faz parte da nobreza? – havia incredulidade na voz de Jazz, eu confesso que ainda estava em choque.

- Pelo que nos foi informado pela Interpol, Charlie Salvatore era filho único também e herdeiro absoluto do grupo Santinni...

- O senhor está falando do grupo Santinni? Aquele da rede de hotéis? – estava completamente perdido, mas Jazz parecia saber do que se tratava, assim como meu pai.

- Desculpem, mas estou perdido! – estava tentando entender sobre o que eles falavam.

- O grupo Santinni, ainda não é muito conhecido aqui nos Estados Unidos, mas na Europa, Ásia e Oriente médio é considerada uma das mais bem sucedidas empresas, quer dizer é um aglomerado de empresas. Até onde sei consiste em uma rede de hotéis de luxo espalhados por toda Europa, Ásia e Oriente médio...

-Além disso, são várias empresas espalhadas, sem contar com sua parcela no mercado de ouro negro. – explicava Jazz cortando seu tio.

- Está falando de petróleo?

- Sim meu caro, Jazz está certo. – afirmou Henry. – Sua namorada é herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas da Europa, são alguns bilhões de euros. O queixo do meu pai literalmente caiu, os olhos de Charlotte só faltaram saltar, assim como Jazz, minha boca estava aberta e não conseguia fechá-la.

- Sabem o porquê atacaram a mãe de Bella? – perguntei ainda em choque com tudo que havia acabado de descobrir.

-Ainda estamos investigando as causas, a Interpol também não conseguiu descobrir o porquê, trabalham com a hipótese de ter sido mesmo um seqüestro fracassado. – disse o agente Cooper, não sabia o que pensar naquele momento.

- E não existem outros parentes vivos? – meu pai perguntou com um ar preocupado.

- Sim há primos de segundo grau, na realidade primos do pai dela, assim como os filhos, mas o grupo pertence à família de Isabella, seu avô o fundou e Charlie o herdou, segundo as investigações cada um de seus irmãos cuidava de sua própria fortuna, mas sabem como é esse meio, poder gera mais poder.

- O que quer dizer com isso Henry? – algo no modo dele falar me deixou preocupado.

- Aconselho você a orientar muito bem essa garota, como acha que a família vai reagir à volta da única herdeira legal de todo esse império?

- Acha que Bella corre perigo, tio?

- Estamos de olho nos principais membros, não se preocupem, mas é bom ficar de olho. - meu pai somente assentiu. De repente a voz de Bella me veio à mente com uma lembrança. _**"Quando tinha cinco anos, sonhava em ser princesa... Mas contos de fadas não existem..."**_– Bella se achava a gata borralheira e, no entanto era a princesa, minha princesa.

- Isso vai ser um choque e tanto pra ela. – a voz de Charlotte não passava de um sussurro.

- Com certeza, Bella vai surtar. – emendou Jazz.

- Ela detesta mudanças. – disse ainda perdida em pensamentos.

- A avó quer conhecê-la e convidou a todos para passarem um tempo com ela em sua propriedade na Toscana, aqui está telefone de contato. – disse entregando ao meu pai um envelope. – Sugiro que conte a ela, creio que seja melhor que Isabella saiba por vocês, pelo que vi a garota tem uma ligação forte com todos vocês, certo?

- Isso mesmo. – afirmou meu pai. - Entrarei em contato com a condessa, confirmando nossa presença, é só isso?

- É sim, se houver qualquer novidade no caso, entro em contato com você Carl.

- Estarei aguardando Henry, foi um prazer revê-lo. – nos despedimos deles voltando pro hotel, voltamos no mesmo dia para Forks, Charlotte pediu para estar no momento que fossemos contar a ela, Jazz e eu voltaríamos na sexta para Hanover e no domingo voltaríamos para Forks, todos juntos.

Aproveitei para matar a saudade de Thony, minha mãe caiu sentada quando meu pai contou a ela, estava preocupada com Bella, com sua reação a tudo aquilo, seria uma mudança radical demais em sua vida.

- Acha que tudo isso possa afetar nosso relacionamento, mãe?

- Ela te ama filho e conhecendo Bella como conheço, não creio que deva se preocupar. – estava inseguro e temendo a reação dela a uma revelação tão forte.


	9. LAUREN MALORY

**CAPITULO IX**

**POV BELLA**

Eles haviam partido há dois dias, estava morrendo de saudades dele, Alice disse que o pai de Jazz pediu pra que fosse com urgência para Forks e Edward o acompanhou. Já as duas malucas estavam empolgadas com a festa de encerramento do ano letivo, até que não foi má idéia vir morar com eles, era tão bom a companhia deles, sem contar que tinha Edward comigo quase o tempo todo.

A cada dia que passava o amava mais e mais, tudo bem que ele é teimoso, resmungão e às vezes parece um velho rabugento. Mesmo assim eu o amo e adoro ficar olhando pra ele enquanto estuda, fica tão concentrado, às vezes o pego me olhando por cima do livro, ainda mais quando estou só de lingerie.

Discutimos muito e divergimos em várias coisas, às vezes tenho vontade de torcer seu pescoço, daí ele vem com aquele sorriso estonteante e aquele perfume envolvente que me faz esquecer que existe um mundo além das paredes daquele quarto.

Adoro o modo como franzi o nariz ao sorrir, seus sons na hora em que nos amamos, sua risada gostosa de ouvir, aprendi a decifrar seus sons, seus sorrisos, seus olhares, não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem Edward ao meu lado.

-Bella? – disse Alice me despertando dos meus devaneios.

- Entra Alice! – pedi me sentando na cama.

- O que acha de pedirmos uma pizza para o jantar? – falou se jogando na cama ao meu lado.

- Pode ser, onde estão aqueles dois?

- Emm e Rose?

- Aham!

- Transando por ai, com toda a certeza, aqueles dois parece coelho, credo! – não contive o riso ao ver a cara que fez. – Porque ta com essa carinha?

- Sinto falta dele... – me deixei cair na cama agarrada ao travesseiro dele, aspirando fundo seu cheiro delicioso, impregnado ali. – Sabe quando irão voltar?

- Vão chegar na sexta, iremos a festa no sábado e domingo voamos para Forks.

- Quando falou com eles? – perguntei curiosa, Edward não havia me ligado e não consegui falar com ele.

- Jazz me ligou hoje, por quê?

- Edward não me ligou, liguei várias vezes, mas só cai na caixa postal. – falei fazendo bico.

- Não esquenta boba, sexta ele está ai e você mata sua saudade dele. – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa? Mas não vá rir. – ela somente assentiu curiosa. – Não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem o seu irmão, Alice, e isso me assusta um pouco, não tem idéia do quando está sendo difícil ficar longe dele.

- São somente alguns dias Bella...

- Eu sei Alice, quando fiquei em Forks foi à mesma coisa, sinto falta da voz dele, do seu cheiro...

- Entendi. – disse me cortando. – Vamos pedir nosso jantar, estou faminta. – falou me puxando da cama. – Desamarra esse bode Bella, logo meu irmão está ai e você mata toda essa saudade.

- Não tenha a menor dúvida. – a acompanhei, também estava faminta. Estava me preparando pra deitar quando meu telefone tocou, sorri me sentando ao ver que era Edward.

- Edward? – disse assim que atendi.

"Bells? Oi cadê você Bells?" – era Thony, mas o que ele fazia com o telefone de Edward? O que Edward fazia em Forks?

- Oi meu amor, a Bells está na escola, mas no domingo vou estar ai com você, assim como os outros.

"To com soudade."

- A Bells também está com SAUDADE. – o corrigi. – O Edward está ai?

"Humrum." – afirmou fazendo um som com a boca.

- Deixa a Bells falar com ele um pouquinho?

"To Ed, pra você." – ouvi Edward agradecê-lo e o beijo estalado de Thony.

"Oi"

- Oi, o que está fazendo em Forks?

"Jazz se enrolou um pouco por aqui, aproveitei para ver Thony. Como estão as coisas por ai?" – sua voz estava estranha.

- Um saco, você não está aqui, tudo fica chato! – ele riu do outro lado. –Sinto tanto a sua falta.

"Também sinto Bella, acredite."

- Porque não me ligou antes? Tentei falar com você...

"Desculpe, estava acompanhando Jazz, lamento por não poder atender."

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Edward, está estranho.

"Só estou um pouco cansado e morrendo de saudade de você, nos vemos na sexta, está bem?"

- Tudo bem então, vá descansar... Um beijo te amo.

"Te amo." – disse desligando em seguida, definitivamente havia acontecido algo, Edward estava muito estranho, os próximos dois dias praticamente se arrastaram, minha mala já estava quase pronta. Estava a ponto de roer as unhas, tamanha minha ansiedade.

- Para um pouco Bella, ta me deixando tonta! –ralhou Alice, estávamos no portão de desembarque aguardando os dois.

- Tem certeza que era mesmo o vôo deles? Não acha que estão demorando demais? – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Se disser isso mais uma vez sou capas de... – ela se calou olhando para um ponto fixo, me virei e ele estava ali, mais lindo do que nunca, vindo em nossa direção.

-Edward! – disse correndo pra ele que abriu os braços, me agarrei nele com toda a minha força. - Senti tanto sua falta! – minha voz saiu estranha, já que meu rosto estava cravado em seu peito.

- Tudo isso é saudade? – perguntou divertido.

- Nunca mais! Nunca mais ouviu bem... – falei apontando o dedo pra ele. – Ouse ficar longe de mim. – ele sorriu me erguendo do chão, fazendo com que eu ficasse da sua altura.

- Prometo, mas agora me dá um beijo. – ele não precisou pedir duas vezes, o beijei com desejo, paixão e principalmente amor, foi um beijo urgente, sôfrego e avassalador.

- Hey vocês dois? – chamou Alice. – Não esqueçam que estão em público.

- Eu a amo, mas às vezes quero torcer aquele pescoço. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Somos dois. – Edward disse do mesmo modo.

- O que acha de irmos pra casa? Quero matar a vontade que estou de você. – um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios ao ouvir aquilo.

- Muita vontade?

- Você não tem idéia meu caro... – aproximei minha boca do seu ouvido. – Vamos fazer amor até perdermos as forças, o que acha?

- Uma proposta tentadora. – falou do mesmo modo, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Ta me deixando excitado.

- A intenção é essa. – ele sorriu tomando meus lábios em outro beijo avassalador, ele mal cumprimentou Emm e Rose, me puxando em direção ao quarto e assim que fechou a porta me olhou com aquele olhar faminto.

- Agora você é só minha Isabella. – disse me puxando pra si, devorando meus lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor enquanto suas mãos ágeis se livravam da minha roupa, entre beijos urgentes e ardentes nos amamos de forma voraz.

Estávamos sedentos um do outro, eu o beijava, o lambia e o mordia, me deliciando com seu gosto, enquanto Edward me preenchia, me completava, me possuía ... Perdemos a noção do tempo trancados naquele quarto, havia perdido completamente o pudor e a vergonha, o amando como fêmea, deixando que Edward me guiasse, me entregando completamente a ele. Nos amamos de várias formas e por várias vezes até cairmos exauridos, completamente enroscados um no outro.

Acordei sentindo o sol invadir o quarto, olhei para o relógio e dei graças por ser sábado, sorri ao vê-lo esparramado na cama, estava de bruço, completamente nu, já que o lençol cobria parcialmente aquela bunda deliciosa. Olhava para o homem ao meu lado sentindo meu corpo reagir àquela visão tentadoramente linda, o desejo me fazia arder novamente e não resisti, deslizei meus lábios por suas costas nuas, distribuindo beijos molhados.

- Hmmm... - gemeu estremecendo, seus pelos eriçaram-se. - Bom dia! – sua voz estava abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Muito... Bom... Dia! – respondi entre beijos.

- Bella... – gemeu novamente, virando-se de repente, estava excitado, me puxou pra si me encaixando perfeitamente sobre ele, deslizando pra dentro de mim em uma estocada firme e seca.

- Oh... Edward... – gemi o envolvendo com minhas pernas, o sentindo se aprofundar cada vez mais, sua mão segurava firme meus cabelos enquanto a outra me dava sustentação, ele devorava meus seios me levando a loucura tamanho prazer que sentia.

-Bella... Minha Bella... – gemia aumentando ainda mais as investidas, meu corpo acompanhava seus movimentos em um ritmo frenético.

- Isso... Não para... Oh Edward... - gemi alto agarrada aos seus cabelos sentindo meu corpo tencionar-se da cabeça aos pés, relaxando aos poucos, cai sobre seu peito suado estávamos ofegantes.

- Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, não chego aos trinta. – disse ofegante depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, outro em meus lábios.

- Quem manda ser tão gostoso? – ele riu meneando a cabeça, ainda podia senti-lo dentro de mim. – O que acha de um banho e um café da manhã caprichado? Estou faminta!

- Perfeito. – cada vez que ele saia de dentro de mim, uma sensação de vazio me invadia.

Tomamos um belo banho juntos, Edward ensaboava meu corpo me tocando sem pudor, assim como eu o tocava. Sorri ao notar as marcas de dentes em sua pele, me desculpei distribuindo beijos por elas, mas eu também tinha marcas de chupões em vários lugares.

- Caramba veio! Isso mata sabia? – soltou Emm, assim que nos sentamos à mesa.

- Ta ai uma ótima forma de morrer. – falei piscando para Edward, os quatro me olhavam chocados, eu diria.

- O que você fez com ela? – Emm soltou. – Despertou a fera que há na Bella? – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Onde foi parar aquela Bella que arrastava correntes pela casa, amarrando um bode danando? – provocou Rose.

- Edward a mando pra... Bem longe. – falei dando de ombros, meu humor estava ótimo e não deixaria que nada me tirasse do sério.

- Ainda bem que está de bom humor, temos que escolher o vestido que usaremos hoje à noite. - enquanto Alice falava meu olhar encontrou o de Edward, que me olhava meio abobalhado, eu passava geléia em uma torrada a levando a sua boca, ele a mordeu sem cortar o olhar. – Hey! Bella? – chamou Alice.

- Tudo bem Alice, visto o que quiser. – falei perdida naquele mar esverdeado.

- Oh Deus, o que você fez com ele? O hipnotizou por acaso? – ignoramos seu chilique, ficamos presos em nossa bolha. Quando fomos nos aprontar me arrependi amargamente pelo fato de não ter prestado atenção no que Alice dizia.

- Alice seu irmão vai ter uma sincope se eu for vestida assim. – ela deu de ombros.

- Ficou perfeito Bella, todas as garotas vão usar mini saias, não vai querer ser do contra vai?

- Me sinto nua. – resmunguei me olhando no espelho.

- Você está é gostosa, acredite! – disse Rose ajeitando o vestido preto que moldava seu corpo perfeito. – Olha essas coxas, essa bunda, tem que valorizar tudo isso mulher. – falou dando um tapinha na minha bunda.

- Estamos lindas! – dizia Alice em seu vestido de couro roxo, que lhe caiu perfeitamente.

- Vamos, e seja o que Deus quiser. – falei me juntando as duas malucas.

**POV EDWARD**

Toda a insegurança e o medo passaram quando Bella correu para os meus braços no portão de desembarque, me beijando com sofreguidão. Ficou me provocando o tempo todo, sussurrando em meu ouvido me deixando louco de desejo e assim que entramos no quarto, foi como se o mundo lá fora deixasse de existir.

Bella quase me leva a loucura, nos amamos com voracidade e sem sair de dentro dela recomeçamos tudo novamente de forma mais lenta, nos amamos por várias vezes e como ela havia dito até esgotarmos nossa forças, foi uma noite turbulenta.

Acordei sentindo seus lábios sobre a minha pele, ela me provocava, me deixando completamente excitado, nos amamos de forma alucinante, logo pela manhã e depois tomamos um banho delicioso juntos.

Emm nos atormentou pra variar, mas confesso que não estava nem ai pra ele, só tinha olhos pra ela, olhava para a mulher diante de mim... Mulher não garota! Deus ela ainda não tinha dezoito anos

Havia pedido a Jazz para que não contasse nada para Alice, seria melhor que soubesse junto com Bella, mesmo porque não sei quem iria surtar mais se é a Bella ou ela. As três se trancaram para se arrumar para a festa, estávamos esperando há horas.

- Caramba, elas não vão sair mais lá de dentro? – perguntei impaciente.

- Sempre impaciente, não é maninho? – Alice disse chamando nossa atenção, ela usava um minúsculo vestido roxo de couro, estava linda.

- Isso ai não está muito curto, Alice? – segurei o riso ao ver a cara de Jazz, minha querida irmã quase o fuzila com o olhar.

- Wow! -soltou Emm ao ver sua namorada em um vestido preto minúsculo. – Ursinha você...

- Não termine esta frase Emmett Cullen, praticamente todas as garotas da festa estarão usando vestidos minúsculos, portanto não ouse reclamar. Todo ano era a mesma coisa, era um vestido mais curto que o outro, muita perna de fora e muito peito saltando na nossa cara praticamente, não que eu me queixasse é claro.

- Não acha que está faltando pano ai? – falei ao ver Bella saindo do quarto, ela estava com um mini vestido branco, com um decote ousado na frente, e as costas completamente nuas, era justo no quadril moldando aquela bunda deliciosa, deixando aquelas coxas à mostra.

- Eu te disse Alice! – ralhou tentando puxar o vestido pra baixo, mas ele não ia.

- Edward Cullen, como ousa falar assim? – minha irmã praticamente me engoliu. – O vestido ficou lindo em você Bella, não liga pra ele, com certeza está com ciúme. – disse indo pra junto de Bella.

- Acho melhor tirá-lo, Alice. – ao ouvi-la, me senti péssimo, ela estava linda, linda demais.

- Desculpe Bella, Alice está certa, você está linda. – pedi, indo pra junto dela.

- Acha mesmo que ficou bom? – perguntou insegura.

- Ficou perfeito, está deliciosa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo seus pelos se eriçarem e seu corpo estremecer. – Tem certeza que quer ir a essa festa?

- Estou sendo obrigada a usar um vestido que me deixa seminua, ainda por cima fui proibida de usar calcinha...

- O que?

- Vê alguma marca aqui? – perguntou empinando a bunda pra mim.

- Com certeza você está querendo me enlouquecer, não é? – ela riu meneando a cabeça, indo pra junto de Rose e Alice, meu olhar a acompanhou, a noite não ia prestar.

- Droga! Ao invés de curtimos a festa, vamos ter que ficar de olho nas três. – Emm resmungou baixinho pra que a loira não ouvisse, as três estavam mais a frente.

- Eu é que não vou deixar Bella solta, ainda mais com um vestido daquele...

-Tem razão mano, Mike vai babar litros hoje, sem contar no Alec. – juro que se eu pudesse mataria Emm ali mesmo.

- Emm cala a boca antes que leve uma porrada dele. – disse Jazz o tirando de perto de mim.

Assim que chegamos à festa que já bombava como dizia Emm, a atenção se voltou para nós, quer dizer para elas. A grande maioria ali eram Deltas e olhavam torto para Bella, infelizmente nem todos.

- Bella? – chamou Mike em alto e bom tom. - Está um espetáculo. – disse a devorando com o olhar, ele já estava alto, ela simplesmente o ignorou. Aro se aproximou me cumprimentado assim como seus irmãos, as garotas também vieram e cumprimentaram Bella, foram bastante simpáticas até. Eu mantinha minha mão o tempo todo em suas costas, acariciando sua pele macia, a festa até que estava agradável.

- Vou ao toalete. – avisou sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Sabe onde fica?

- Eu encontro. – estalou um beijo em meus lábios, a acompanhei com o olhar e a vi pedir informação a Renata que conversava com Heide, elas indicaram o caminho a Bella. Não demorou muito e a vi descendo a escada, quando foi abordada por Alec, que praticamente a devorava com o olhar. Bella pareceu não gostar do que ouviu e o deixou falando sozinho, senti meu maxilar travado, tamanha raiva que sentia.

Estava indo ao seu encontro, quando tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Victória se aproximou dela entornando uma taça de vinho tinto em seu vestido branco.

- Ops! Não vi você parada ai. – em um átimo Rose e Alice estavam ao lado de Bella enquanto alguns idiotas riam dela.

- Olha o que você fez, vê se cresce Victoria! – cuspiu a loira entre os dentes, Bella não dizia nada, seus olhos estavam marejados, seu vestido todo manchado e seu queixo tremia, apertei o passo, mas Jazz me impediu de intervir.

- Deixe-as, Rose e Alice estão com ela. – disse com a mão no meu ombro.

- Victória, está desperdiçando vinho com algo tão insignificante? – provocou Tanya.

- Se sente melhor Victória? Parabéns. –Bella dizia aplaudindo as duas. – Me pergunto quando vão deixar de ser mesquinhas e infantis? Vê se cresce vocês duas...

- Cala boca sua...

- Sua o que, Tanya? – minha namorada a cortou a encarando.

- Elas vão se pegar. – disse Emm atrás de nós.

- Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça oxigenada, nada do que fale e nada do que faça irá me afastar dele, aceite o fato de que Edward agora está comigo. – ela passou por elas vindo em minha direção. – Não é amor?

-Completamente. – falei enlaçando sua cintura, tomando seus lábios em um beijo avassalador, ela lambeu os lábios se virando de frente para as duas, abracei-a por trás, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Obrigada Victoria, a festa estava mesmo um saco, vêm amor, vamos limpar esse vinho. – disse me puxando pela camisa.

- Com todo o prazer. – respondi prontamente saindo de lá sob o olhar perplexo de todos.

- Ahh! Que raiva! – cuspiu furiosa assim que se viu fora da casa. – Olha o que aquela vadia fez com o meu vestido. – falou fazendo bico.

- A idéia de limpar esse vinho ainda está de pé? – perguntei a abraçando por trás, deslizando meus lábios por sua pele exposta. – Adoraria lamber cada pedacinho da sua pele, com sabor de vinho. – falei de modo sussurrado em seu ouvido.

- Eu...

- Vamos voltar pra casa, o que acha de nos livrarmos deste vestido manchado e... – colei nossos corpos, mostrando a ela o quanto estava excitado. – Fazermos amor a noite toda, o que acha?

- A noite toda? – disse arfante.

- A... Noite... Toda... Todinha... – falei entre beijos molhados que distribuía por sua pele, a deixando arrepiada. – Quero me perder em você, Bella.

- Se não parar com isso, vamos começar aqui mesmo Edward. – sua voz saiu rouca de desejo, sorri a pegando pela mão.

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Emm que se aproximava com Rose, Alice e Jazz.

- Pra casa. – Bella respondeu impaciente. – Tchau!

- Mas...

- Não tem, mas, nem meio, mas Alice... Fui! – falou entrando no carro

- Você é maluca! - disse ligando o carro.

- Cala a boca e dirigi. – sorri meneando a cabeça, cheguei em tempo recorde, cumprindo minha promessa.

Acordamos atrasados e quase perdemos o vôo devido à noite atribulada que tivemos. Quanto mais próximos estávamos de Forks sentia meu coração bater mais forte, olhava para Bella que estava adormecida ao meu lado, tentando imaginar qual seria sua reação ao que descobrimos? Iria se zangar comigo? Conosco? Iria embora? Me deixaria? Deixaria Thony? Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Meus pais e Thony nos aguardavam no portão de desembarque, assim que nos viu, o pequeno correu para Bella.

- Te amo Bells. – dizia agarrado a ela.

- Te amo, caro mio. – Jazz olhou pra mim ao ouvi-la, os dois não se largavam, ele me abraçou e me beijou, fez o mesmo com todos voltando para o colo de Bella que ouvia atenta ele contar tudo que aprontava.

- Charlotte virá na sexta para nos reunirmos, está bem? – meu pai disse discretamente.

- Os outros sabem? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Não, achamos melhor que saibam junto com ela. – ela somente assentiu.

Saímos com Thony, fomos ao parque, levei-a novamente ao La bela Itália e acima de tudo, nos amamos muito. Na quinta, Alice insistiu que fossemos a um night club de Port Angeles e lá estávamos nós aguardando as beldades.

- Toda a vez é a mesma coisa. – falei impaciente, me jogando no sofá, olhando no relógio que Bella havia me dado.

- Acostume-se, vai ser sempre assim. – brincou meu pai e minha mãe o olhou com reprovação.

- Claro que você é diferente, amor. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Também quero ir. – disse Thony vindo pro meu colo.

- Desculpe Thony, mas aonde vamos criança não entra. – ele me olhou fazendo bico.

- Não? Por quê?

- O que esse mocinho faz fora da cama? – a voz veio da direção da escada, me virei e Bella estava parada no topo, linda em um vestido xadrez azul, era simples, mas ficou perfeito nela. Seus cabelos preso por uma fita do mesmo tom do vestido e nos pés sapatilhas, parecia uma menina, a minha menina.

- Que bonita Bells. – Thony disse saltando do meu colo correndo em sua direção.

- Você está linda. – sorri pra ela, que sorriu de volta.

- Claro! – soltou Alice atrás dela, Bella revirou os olhos. – Se fosse para um parque ou a um...

- Alice! Não vou colocar aquele vestido, me sinto bem assim e ponto final. – minha irmã bufou contrariada, enquanto Bella descia as escadas.

- Desculpe a demora. – pediu ficando na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo.

- Eca! – soltou Thony estremecendo, arrancando risos de todos.

- Valeu à pena. – disse piscando pra ela. O Gold club estava lotado, encontramos uma mesa que dava uma ótima visão da pista.

- O que quer beber? – perguntei em seu ouvido.

- Uma marguerita. – pediu gingando o corpo no ritmo da música, teoricamente ela não poderia beber, mas ela não sabia desse fato, certo? Pedi ao garçom uma dose de vodka e uma marguerita, Emm e Rose fizeram seu pedido, assim como Jazz e Alice.

- O que acham de irmos para a pista? Vem Bella. – disse Alice estendendo a mão pra ela.

- Não sei dançar Alice. – Bella mordeu os lábios com força, parecia constrangida.

- Não é difícil, venha. – insistiu minha irmã a levando na marra pra pista, tocava uma música agitada, Rose segurava a cintura de Bella a fazendo gingar no ritmo da música, não demorou e minha namorada pegou o jeito, outra música começou a tocar, enquanto Bella dançava e ria com as duas malucas, me levantei e os dois me olharam sem entender.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Emm.

- Dançar com a minha namorada. – falei indo pra pista, novamente a música havia virado, **Next to you – Jordin Sparks **tocava, levei minhas mãos a sua cintura a puxando pra mim de costas mesmo.

- Dança comigo? – perguntei em seu ouvido.

- Mas eu não sei dançar direito.

- Eu te mostro como faz, se solta. – pedi sussurrado, ergui seus braços e Bella os jogou envolta do meu pescoço, segurei seu quadril gingando no ritmo da musica, aos poucos Bella foi se soltando.

- Viu está dançando.

- E com você. – ela se virou ficando de frente pra mim, a ergui do chão colando minha testa a dela, seus pés não tocavam o chão.

- Como vou dançar assim? – sorri com a cara que fez, dançamos mais algumas músicas, voltando para a mesa em seguida para nos juntarmos aos outros. Bella já estava na terceira marguerita, Alice e Rose a levaram com elas ao toalete.

- Porque elas têm essa mania? – disparou Emm assim que as três saíram.

- Que mania? – perguntou Jazz.

- De sempre irem juntas ao banheiro, o que diabos vão fazer juntas lá? – revirei os olhos, virando minha bebida em um gole só.

- Emmett, cala a boca! - Jazz disse fazendo o mesmo que eu.

- Ora, ora, quem é vivo sempre aparece! – aquela voz feminina me era familiar, me virei e mal pude crer que era Lauren.

-Lauren? Lauren Malory? – falei sem acreditar, me levantei para cumprimentá-la, estava linda em um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo, com um belo decote, que dava uma bela visão de seus seios fartos, não tanto quantos os de Ellie, mas com certeza fartos.

- Em carne e osso, mais carne do que osso. – brincou. – Olha pra você, continua lindo como sempre! – ela me abraçou e não tive como não retribuir.

- Você está linda! O que faz aqui? – ela tava uma gata, um mulherão, nem parecia à mesma garota que namorei no colégio.

- Vim visitar minha mãe e resolvi dar uma escapada. – falou piscando pra mim, ela cumprimentou Jazz e Emm. – Nossa nem acredito que te encontrei por aqui. – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Faz tempo não é? – sua mão estava sobre a minha.

- Lauren? O que faz por aqui? – sobressaltei com a voz de Alice, o olhar de Bella estava fixo na mão de Lauren sobre mim.

- Oi pra você também Alice. – as duas nunca se bicaram muito.

- Lauren? – disse Rose a abraçando, Bella continuou parada, seu olhar estava sem foco e seu rosto inexpressível. Me aproximei dela que tentou se desveciliar, segurei firme sua mão a impedindo de se afastar.

- Rose... Senti sua falta sua maluca! – Bella olhava meio perdida, mordia os lábios com força e não me olhava em hipótese alguma.

- Esta é Bella minha namorada. – pude senti-la tensa.

- Namorada? – perguntou Lauren franzindo o cenho. - Não estava com a Tanya? – havia rompido com ela pra ficar com Tanya.

- Bella é minha namorada agora! – falei meio atravessado.

- Esta é Lauren, uma amiga do colégio, estudamos juntos desde pequenos. – disse as apresentando.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Lauren, eram amigos? – havia certa ironia na pergunta de Bella.

- Digamos que fomos um pouco mais que amigos, não é Ed? – respondeu piscando pra mim, ótimo eu estava ferrado.

- Ex- namorada? – a voz de Bella saiu estranha.

- Até Tanya entrar em cena, mas parece que a desbancou minha cara! – soltou Lauren no mesmo tom, ela olhava Bella de cima abaixo com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Algum problema? – provavelmente Bella notou, pelo modo como a encarou.

- Nenhum, estou tentando entender como conseguiu tirar Tanya de cena. – Bella a olhou de um jeito muito estranho e pra ajudar Rose convidou Lauren para se juntar a nós, ela sentou-se a mesa e ficou relembrando coisas que fazíamos juntos, falou da época em que namoramos e várias outras coisas deixando Bella totalmente fora da conversa.

- Com licença! – pediu se levantando.

- Aonde vai? – perguntei a segurando pelo braço.

- Pegar alguma coisa pra beber. – falou entre os dentes.

- Vou com você! – fiz menção de me levantar, mas Bella me conteve.

- Não precisa, amor!- o modo como disse amor não soou legal. - Continue o papo com sua "amiga", pelo que vejo vocês têm muito que relembrar. – a conhecia o suficiente para sacar que estava sendo sarcástica e estava enciumada. – Com licença. – disse se soltando indo em direção ao bar, Lauren chamou minha atenção novamente, ela falava, mas não a ouvia estava preocupado com Bella que não voltava.

- Com licença Lauren, volto já. - falei me levantando, indo na direção do bar, mas Bella não estava por lá, circulei por tudo ali e nada, voltei à mesa e Jazz me olhou preocupado.

- Alice, pode vir aqui um minuto? – minha irmã franziu o cenho me acompanhando.

- O que foi Edward?

- Bella sumiu, não a encontro em lugar algum e ela não atende ao telefone.

- Eu sabia... – soltou irritada. - Você também não facilita Ed, precisava dar tanta atenção a Lauren, o que deu em você?

- Alice, foco, precisamos encontrá-la. – ela bufou entrando no toalete feminino.

- E ai? – Alice acenou negativamente, senti um aperto no peito, me chutava mentalmente por ter dado atenção a Lauren. - Desculpe Lauren, mas temos que ir, nos vemos outro dia está bem! – disse me despedindo dela, pagando a conta.

- Isso não poderia acontecer Edward. – dizia Jazz enquanto íamos para o estacionamento, já havíamos nos dividido e revirado o lugar e nada de Bella.

- E vem falar isso pra mim? – retruquei irritado.

- Ela não conhece quase nada por aqui, Bella não iria sozinha embora. Iria? – Alice estava angustiada.

- Bella não atende, droga! Aonde aquela maluca se meteu? – Rose telefonava sem parar pra ela e nada, esfreguei as mãos pelo rosto tentando me acalmar, andava de um lado para o outro quase arrancando os cabelos.

- Não é ela, ali. – Emm disse apontando para um dos seguranças que segurava uma Bella completamente bêbada.

- Ele não ta aqui... Ficou com a amiguinha dele! – dizia em voz alta e entre soluços, sua voz estava embolada.

- Bella? Onde diabos você se meteu? – não sabia se eu a beijava ou a esganava.

- Olha ele ali! – falou tentando apontar pra mim. - Aquele é o Edward, meu namorado, puff! Não confie nele, meu amigo. – o cara me olhou sem graça.

- Eu a vi entrar com vocês, estava tentando pegar um taxi, achei perigoso deixá-la andar nesse estado. – o cara estava constrangido, já que Bella ficava apertando sua bochecha.

- Valeu cara, deixa que eu assumo daqui. – ele assentiu voltando para o club. - O que deu em você Bella? – falei impaciente.

- Você é lindo! Disse soltando um soluço. - Não vale nada, mas é lindo! – revirei os olhos, minha vontade era de das umas palmadas nela. – Mas eu te amo droga! Te amo um tantão assim. – falou tentando abrir os braços, mas quase caiu.

- Quanto você bebeu Bella? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Tss! Não liga boba, foi só um pouquinho.

- Ta chapadona! – soltou Emm rindo.

- JAZZ! – gritou indo pra cima dele. - Você é meu amigo, gosto tanto de você. – ela estalou um beijo em seu rosto o deixando sem graça. – Eu te amo, Jazz.

- Tudo bem Bella, o que acha de irmos pra casa?

- Não! Quero voltar lá e falar com o meu amigo. – ela se virou na direção que veio.

- Aonde você pensa que vai, porque sumiu Isabella? – minha voz saiu exaltada.

- Eu não sumi! – dizia tentando se soltar. – Estava no bar conversando com o meu amigo, já que você estava babando na sua loira peituda.

- Eu não estava babando em ninguém! – me defendi.

-ESTAVA SIM! – gritou se soltando, cambaleando novamente. – Tava rindo de tudo que a idiota grunhia... ELA TAVA ACARICIANDO SEU ROSTO!SEGURANDO SUA MÃO! E eu vi quando se abraçaram... Porque ela não abraçou o Jazz ou o Emm? Nãaaooo! Tinha que ser o gostosão do ED! – disse tentando imitar Lauren.

- Vamos pra casa, você mal consegue ficar em pé. – falei ignorando o que disse, segurando seu braço.

- JÁ DISSE PRA ME SOLTAR, MAS QUE PORRA! – novamente gritou puxando o braço e acabou caindo sentada no meio do estacionamento. - Não quero saber de você! – falou fazendo bico de choro.

- Isabella não me tira do sério, entra nesse carro, AGORA! – falei impaciente, a levantei e Bella levou a mão à boca, tentou ir pra longe, mas acabou vomitando ali mesmo. – Deus, Bella quanto você bebeu? – segurei seu cabelo pra que não o sujasse, ela soltou alguns gemidos enquanto colocava a alma pra fora. Peguei-a nos braços a colocando no carro. Ainda estava sobre o impacto do susto que havia me dado, aquilo não podia ter acontecido, ela acabou apagando antes mesmo de chegarmos em casa.

- O que houve com ela? – minha mãe perguntou , estava lendo na sala.

- Ela bebeu demais, só isso. – dona Esme me lançou um olhar reprovador. – Depois explico mãe. – disse subindo com Bella nos braços, a despi a colocando debaixo do chuveiro.

- Eu não quero tomar banho! – resmungou chorosa.

- Está toda suja Bella. – falei enquanto lavava seu cabelo.

- Você gosta dela não é? – resmungava feito uma menina manhosa, revirei os olhos a ignorando. – Nunca me falou dela... Daquela loira peituda! – segurei o riso, a enrolando na toalha, secando seu cabelo em seguida, a troquei como fazia com Thony. Escovei seus cabelos, Bella havia se calado, olhei pelo espelho e as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Eu te amo sua boba.

- Ta bravo comigo... Não gosta mais de mim. – teimou. – Só tinha olhos pra loira peituda.

- Hey! Amo você Bella. – falei segurando seu queixo. – Mas no momento estou com vontade de te dar umas palmadas. – ela fez uma careta estranha colocando novamente a mão na boca, prendi seu cabelo enquanto Bella se acabava de vomitar, achei melhor ficar ali com ela.


	10. REVELAÇÕES E DISCUSSÕES

**CAPITULO X**

**POV BELLA**

Acordei com minha cabeça explodindo, mal conseguia abrir os olhos, estava no meu quarto e usava outra roupa. Sentia um gosto horrível na boca, fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes várias vezes, flashes da noite passada me invadiram, a linda loira de olhos verdes e peitos enormes, ex-namorada dele.

Tava na cara que era louca por ele, e o meu namorado parecia um idiota olhando pra ela, sorria o tempo todo... Cretino! Eles falavam de coisas das quais eu não fazia idéia, tinham um passado juntos, uma história... Senti raiva, ciúme, vontade de desaparecer e nunca mais voltar... Não me lembrava de mais nada, tudo não passava de borrões. Desci as escadas bem devagar, minha cabeça parecia que explodiria ao menor movimento.

- Bells! – gritou Thony assim que me viu, me encolhi sentindo a cabeça latejar.

- Oi meu amor, fala baixinho porque a Bells ta com muita dor de cabeça. – pedi o beijando, mesmo com os óculos escuros, pude ver Alice, Jazz, Rose e Emm sentados no sofá.

- Boa tarde! – me sentia péssima. – Desculpem... Acho que bebi demais ontem e...

- Você chapou legal Bellinha, tava doidona. – Emm disse divertido pra variar.

- Bella? Que bom que acordou, venha comer alguma coisa. – Esme pediu de forma carinhosa, passou o braço pelo meu ombro, me conduzindo até a cozinha, Thony veio atrás de nós.

- Boa tarde Bella. – Maria disse ao me cumprimentar.

- Boa tarde. – notei que Edward não estava por lá.

- Ta dodói Bells. – dizia Thony preocupado.

- Isso já vai passar Thony, não se preocupe querido. – explicou Esme. - Tome isso, lhe fará bem. – disse me entregando dois comprimidos e um copo com antiácido.

- Onde está Edward?

- Saiu bem cedo, deve estar chegando, volte lá pra cima e descanse filha, temos uma reunião muito importante hoje e você precisa estar cem por cento.

- Não acho que conseguirei ficar nem dez por cento, Esme. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Irá, esse remédio é tiro e queda, acredite. – assenti me virando para voltar para o quarto.

- Reunião? Reunião pra que?

- Vá descansar filha. – disse somente, achei melhor não insistir, onde Edward teria ido tão cedo?

Despertei me sentindo bem melhor, olhei no relógio e já passava das quatro e meia da tarde, ajeitei meu cabelo, escovei os dentes e desci novamente, achei melhor continuar com os óculos.

- Olha a Bella adormecida ai! – brincou Emmett de onde estava, Edward estava sentado no braço do sofá, conversava com Carlisle, estranhei ao ver Charlotte ali.

- Charlotte? O que faz aqui? – fui até ela, que me abraçou apertado, notei que próximo de nós, havia um homem o qual nunca tinha visto.

- Boa tarde Bella, que bom que melhorou. – assenti para Carlisle sem saber o que dizer, Edward continuou onde estava, nem sequer me cumprimentou, Thony correu pro colo dele. – Agora que estamos todos aqui, peço que me acompanhem até a sala de jantar.

- Maria? Pode ficar com ele pra nós? - pediu Esme, Maria chamou Thony para ir lá pra fora.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque tanto mistério? – perguntou Alice.

- Logo saberá Alice, não seja impaciente. – Carlisle a repreendeu, aquele homem nos acompanhou até a sala de jantar.

Carlisle sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa, Esme ficou na outra, ele me indicou a cadeira ao seu lado e o homem sentou-se diante de mim, Edward ao meu lado e Charlotte ao lado do homem, Rose e Emm, já Alice e Jazz ao lado de Edward.

- Bella, sente-se bem? – Carlisle perguntou de forma carinhosa, segurando minha mão.

-Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum problema com a guarda de Thony?

- Oh não querida! – respondeu sorrindo, o que me deixou mais aliviada. – Na realidade temos uma revelação a fazer e espero que me perdoe por não ter pedido sua permissão para o que fiz. – senti a mão de Edward segurar firme minha outra mão. – Este é o agente Cooper, ele é do FBI. – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar.

- FBI? Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – eles sorriram meneando a cabeça.

- Não fez nada filha. – disse Carlisle segurando minha mão, piscando em seguida.

- Bella? – desviei minha atenção para Charlotte que me chamava. – Quando você chegou ao Saint Louis, eu trabalhava como ajudante da antiga diretora e a senhora Molina achou melhor ocultar de você às circunstancias em que chegou, esta me entendendo?

- Sabia esse tempo todo de onde vim?

- Não! Você veio trazida pelo conselho tutelar... A polícia havia estourado um cativeiro onde mantinham crianças que seriam vendidas. – ninguém falava nada, todos ouviam calados. - Você estava entre elas, foi entregue a nós enquanto faziam as investigações, mas não encontraram evidências de onde havia sido tirada, ou como chegou a eles. – senti um enorme nó se formar em minha garganta, retirei os óculos para olhar diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Está me dizendo que fui arrancada dos meus pais, da minha família? – ela somente assentiu.

- Quando estive no Saint Louis... – disse Edward desta vez. - Charlotte contou a mim e a Alice...

- Vocês sabiam? E não me contaram? – o cortei puxando minha mão, ele me olhou assustado.

- Pedi sigilo absoluto a eles, Bella. – Charlotte interveio.

- Quando veio pra cá conosco, pedi ao meu pai que entrasse em contato com alguns amigos seus e tentasse descobrir o que aconteceu. – ele continuou. – Já que o Saint Louis nunca dispôs de dinheiro ou influência para prosseguir com as investigações. – desviei meu olhar dele, para o tal agente, diante de mim.

- Entrei em contato com meu amigo que é superintendente do FBI... – disse Carlisle desta vez. - O tio de Jasper, Henry Hale, ele nos chamou semana passada para uma reunião com ele, na qual comparecemos Charlotte, Edward, Jasper e eu.

- Mentiu pra mim? Outra vez?

- Foi preciso, me perdoa. – Edward pediu com a voz embargada.

- Tudo estava correndo em absoluto sigilo Bella e ainda está. – concluiu Carlisle.

- Se a reunião era sobre mim, porque não fui chamada?

- Não sabíamos o que haviam descoberto e achamos melhor não lhe dar falsas esperanças... Me desculpe. – insistiu, Edward parecia nervoso, preocupado.

- Está querendo dizer que descobriram quem são meus pais, é isso? – falei impaciente.

- Sim, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim. – olhei pra Carlisle sem entender. – Mas creio que seja melhor que o agente Cooper lhe explicar. – disse apontando para o tal homem diante de mim.

- Trabalhamos em conjunto com a Interpol e graças a informações cedidas pela senhorita Reynolds. – falou apontando para a mesma. – Ligamos os casos e acabamos localizando sua família, que não é daqui e sim de Florença, da região Toscana, na Itália...

- Como é que é?

- Deixe-o contar filha. – pediu Carlisle.

- Você nasceu na Itália, Isabella, tem dupla nacionalidade, já que sua mãe era americana...

-Era? Desculpe!

- Como ia dizendo. – falou ignorando o que eu disse. - Seu verdadeiro nome é Isabella Alessia Dwyer Salvatore, nasceu em treze de setembro de 1991 e...

- Espera um pouco, está me dizendo que minha mãe já era e que não tenho dezoito anos ainda? Mas como...

- Irá completar dezoito no dia treze de setembro. – respondeu prontamente.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo, ainda estou dormindo e vou acordar a qualquer momento. – segurei meus cabelos com força, a dor de cabeça estava voltando.

- Como ia dizendo é filha de Renée Dwyer Salvatore e Charlie Felippo Salvatore, neta de Carmem Fiorella Salvatore e Matteo Felippo Salvatore...

- Está dizendo que eu tenho pais e avós? Mas não disse que...

- Deixe-o concluir, filha. – insistiu Carlisle.

- Isabella, você foi raptada quando tinha apenas um ano e oito meses, estava com sua mãe na propriedade que pertence a sua família em Cannon Beach- Óregon... – notei uma troca de olhares entre ele e Edward. – A casa foi invadida, sua mãe foi morta com três tiros e você foi levada e entregue a receptadores que traficavam crianças.

- Então minha mãe está morta? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Tem que ser forte Bella. – Edward pediu voltando a segurar minha mão.

- Ela está morta Edward... – não contive as lágrimas.

- Lamento Bella, não tem idéia do quanto lamento. – dizia acariciando meus cabelos.

- Bella? – ouvi Esme me chamar, ergui o olhar e ela estava ao nosso lado. – Filha, tome. – disse me entregando uma caixinha com lenços de papel. – Sei que é forte filha, escute até o fim Bella, é importante pra você que saiba de sua origem, não foi isso que disse a Edward? Que era horrível não saber quem é ou de onde veio? – voltei a olhar para Edward que tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Sim. – foi o que consegui responder.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, independente do que descobrir aqui hoje, saiba que pode contar com essa família, pode contar comigo. – assenti voltando minha atenção para o agente.

- Desculpe. – pediu constrangido, somente assenti pra que continuasse, queria acabar logo com aquilo. – Conseguimos essas informações ligando os casos, o de desaparecimento com o seu rapto, Charlotte nos forneceu material genético seu para que fosse comprovado que se tratava da mesma criança e não há a menor sombra de duvidas, Isabella. – afirmou por fim.

- Meu pai e meus avós estão vivos?

- Sua avó vive em Florença, na região da Toscana, na Itália, é de onde vem sua linhagem, infelizmente... – senti o aperto de Edward se intensificar ao ouvi-lo. – Seu avô é falecido e seu pai faleceu a aproximadamente um ano em um terrível acidente de carro. – eu mal o via, as lágrimas saiam grossas.

-Então só me resta minha avó, é isso?

- Sim e ela está ansiosa para conhecê-la. – somente assenti.

- Falei com ela Bella, a senhora Carmem está nos aguardando, iremos pra lá se assim desejar é claro. – disse Carlisle.

- Acho que ela não terá opção senhor Cullen, é uma exigência da Condessa – falou o tal Cooper.

- Condessa? – soltou Emm.

-Sim, Condessa, sua família descende da nobreza Italiana Isabella, sua avó é Condessa Salvatore, seu avô foi o Conde Matteo Salvatore, um homem muito bem relacionado e bem sucedido nos negócios, seu pai era filho único e herdeiro do grupo Santinni, já ouviu falar?

- Não.

- Sua família é muito respeitada por toda a Europa, são muito influentes, o grupo Santinni é composto de uma rede de hotéis de luxo espalhados por toda Europa, Ásia e Oriente médio, sem contar as empresas e outros negócios. Ficará a par de tudo já que é a herdeira universal de todo esse patrimônio, uma fortuna estimada em alguns bilhões de euros.

Eu ri, eu ri muito, eu estava gargalhando e não conseguia parar, todos me olhavam chocados.

- Bella? Você está bem filha? – ouvi Carlisle dizer, mas não conseguia responder, eu só conseguia rir.

- Bella, meu amor, você está bem? – a voz preocupada de Edward me fez parar de rir, ele segurava meus rosto em suas mãos. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Eu... – tudo começou a girar e a escuridão me atingiu.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella? Bella? Pai ela não reage. – ela havia perdido os sentidos e não voltava, a peguei nos braços levando-a para a sala, a colocando no sofá.

- Me deixe examiná-la filho. – meu pai pediu, me afastando dela.

-Acalme-se Edward, o choque deve ter sido grande demais. – dizia minha mãe vendo minha agonia.

- Bella? Filha como se sente? – perguntou meu pai, Bella finalmente estava reagindo.

- O que aconteceu? Minha cabeça ta girando... Acho que não deveria ter bebido... – gemeu levando a mão a cabeça.

- Com toda a certeza, não. – concordou meu pai.

- Tive um sonho muuuito estranho. – disse estendendo a palavra, olhou a sua volta parando no agente Cooper e Charlotte. – A droga! Eu ainda to sonhando? – revirei os olhos e meu pai segurou o riso.

- Não está sonhando filha, sei que é um choque pra você, mas é real. – afirmou, o olhar de Bella ficou perdido.

- Meus pais... – sua voz saiu embargada e Bella nem chegou a concluir.

- Lamento muito filha, gostaria que fosse diferente, mas...

- Eu... Eu tenho uma avó? – disse entre soluços.

- Sim e ela quer te conhecer, está nos aguardando, se nos permitir acompanhá-la é claro. – ela olhou para todos naquela sala fixando seu olhar em mim, secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Não vou a lugar algum sem vocês... Principalmente você. – as lágrimas voltaram com força total.

- Estaremos ao seu lado Bella, vou estar ao seu lado, não se preocupe. - disse a envolvendo em meus braços, aos poucos ela ia assimilando as coisas, a ficha finalmente havia caído para Rose, Alice e Emm também.

- Isso tudo é tão louco, não é? – ela tinha a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, estávamos em seu quarto, deitados na cama. – Ainda me custa a acreditar que tudo o que aquele homem falou seja real.

- Faço idéia, demorou pra ficha cair pra mim, imagino pra você. – falei brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Acha que ela irá gostar de mim? Sou uma pessoa tão...

- Linda? – conclui por ela, que grunhiu soltando um som estranho. – Doce, meiga, inteligente...

-Não vejo nada disso ai, deixa de ser exagerado.

- Só estou sendo sincero, ela vai amar você Bella, não tem como não amar.

- Quando iremos para a Itália?

- Creio que em uma semana, por quê? Está ansiosa?

- Não sei se ansiosa é a palavra certa... - estava hesitante.

- O que está se passando nessa cabecinha? – perguntei depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Tanta coisa... Estou com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa para vê-la, saber como ela é... Saber como meus pais eram, a cor dos olhos deles do que gostavam, se eles se amavam? Se... Se me pareço com eles em alguma coisa, é tudo tão...

- Novo?

- É. – disse sentando-se de frente pra mim. – Com o tempo desisti de tentar adivinhar essas coisas, mas agora que estou prestes a descobrir... Estou com medo. – confessou insegura, a puxei para o meu colo, Bella sentou-se sobre mim com uma perna de cada lado eu estava recostado na cabeceira da cama.

- Não fique, vai dar tudo certo e sua avó vai amar você, senhorita Salvatore.

- É estranho, não sei se vou me acostumar com esse nome, gosto do Swan, combina mais comigo.

- Vai se acostumar. – de repente Bella me olhou séria como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

- Porque fez tudo isso? E porque não me contou?

- Uma vez me disse que era horrível não saber suas origens, se lembra? – ela somente assentiu. – Fiquei com aquilo em mente, por isso pedi ao meu pai que me ajudasse, só não fazia idéia de que a coisa seria assim tão grande.

-Porque não me contou? Porque mentiu pra mim?

- Não sabíamos se encontraríamos algo, as chances eram remotas, se te contasse e não encontrássemos nada, se decepcionaria. – falei acariciando seu rosto com o polegar. – E quando Henry nos contou o que descobriu, achamos melhor estarmos todos juntos ao contar, ficamos preocupados. – Bella somente me olhava como se assimilasse o que havia acabado de dizer, puxou o ar com força o soltando de uma vez só.

- Por isso não me ligou? Ou não atendeu as minhas ligações? – ela havia me pegado.

- Confesso que fiquei inseguro... – Bella franziu o cenho.

-Inseguro?

- Não sabia como isso afetaria você e... Tive medo... Tenho medo na realidade. – me corrigi. - Que essa descoberta afete o que temos... O que sente por mim.

- E porque afetaria?

- Não sabemos o que nos aguarda na Itália, sua avó com certeza deve ter planos pra você e...

- Seja o que for, terá que incluir você e Thony, porque não vou me afastar de vocês. – havia tanta verdade em suas palavras, minha mãe estava certa.

- Mas quando a vi no portão de desembarque, quando estava ali, nos meus braços... –depositei um beijo em seus lábios. – Tudo desapareceu.

- Mudando de assunto... – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, me sondando com o olhar. – Porque nunca me falou sobre a loira peituda?

- O que? – com tanta coisa pra pensar, e Bella queria falar sobre ontem?

- A loira peituda, sua ex- namorada, mais uma delas. – falou com certa irritação na voz.

- O que tem ela? – soltei meio atravessado.

- Pelo que pude notar eram bem ligados, se conhecem há muito tempo e...

- Já que tocou no assunto, porque sumiu daquele jeito? Quase me mata de susto e porque diabos bebeu tanto? – seus olhos semicerraram e Bella ergueu o queixo, empinando aquele nariz lindo.

- Estava sobrando ali! Todos estavam tão animados que me deixaram de fora da conversa principalmente você que ria de tudo que a idiota dizia.

- Não seja absurda Bella! – ela tentou sair de cima de mim, mas a mantive firme ali. – Nos conhecemos desde crianças, namoramos no colegial e...

- Ficou impressionado com a mulher estonteante que se tornou, não é? Olhava pra ela embasbacado! – acusou, estava brava, muito brava. – Só faltou babar nos peitos dela.

- Não fiquei não. – me defendi e novamente Bella tentou se levantar.

- Vi quando a perua se aproximou da mesa Edward, o abraço que trocaram, o modo como a olhava. – estava enciumada. – Como prestava atenção a tudo que grunhia.

- Por isso bebeu daquele jeito? Porque estava com ciúme da Lauren? Estávamos só conversando criatura?

- Ficou mexido quando a viu Edward, não minta pra mim, eu vi. – falou exaltada.

- Só fiquei impressionado, não nos víamos há mais de quatro anos, namoramos no segundo ano do colégio e...

- Eu sei, ela fez questão de dizer que Tanya o tirou dela, esqueceu? Ou estava tão absorto nos peitos dela que não ouviu?

- Não seja ridícula Bella. – disse irritado, em um movimento rápido, se soltou saindo da cama.

- Ótimo! Agora sou ridícula também. – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Por isso sumiu e encheu a cara? Porque ficou com ciúme de Lauren, ficou naquele estado lastimável? – ela fez bico e seu queixo tremeu.

- Além de ridícula, sou bêbada e ciumenta, o que mais? – às vezes seu sarcasmo era irritante.

- Esta vendo coisas que não existem, Bella. Fazia anos que não nos víamos, ela era nossa amiga, sua família é muito amiga da minha, nossos pais são amigos, estudaram juntos, ele é diretor de um dos melhores hospitais de Londres, Lauren também faz medicina e...

- E você descobriu que tem tudo haver um com o outro, não é?

- Para de distorcer as coisas! – praticamente gritei me levantando.

- Distorcer as coisas? Sabe não vi sua "amiga" – dizia fazendo aspas no amiga.- Se pendurar em Emm ou em Jazz para cumprimentá-los, nem ficava mostrando os dentes pra eles como se fosse um dentista ou coisa parecida... Ela babava em você, como você nela.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, é impossível falar com você assim. – falei indo em direção a porta. – Você é muito teimosa e cabeça dura!

- SAI DAQUI! – gritou atirando um enfeite em mim, a sorte que sua mira era péssima.

- FICOU MALUCA GAROTA!

-SAI DAQUI! – ela pegou outro enfeite, sai batendo a porta com tudo encontrando os quatros no corredor e minha mãe na entrada.

- O que foi isso? Dava pra ouvir os gritos do andar debaixo. – dizia chocada.

- Aquela garota é maluca! – falei passando por eles, a porta se abriu.

- Não me chama de maluca seu... Seu... AHHH! – gritou atirando outro vaso ou sei lá o que em mim errando feio novamente.

- Estão vendo? Ela é louca! – desci as escadas indo direto para a garagem.


	11. CONHECENDO SUAS ORIGENS

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews,**

**ai vai mais alguns capítulos **

**espero que gostem, beijos Lu.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**POV BELLA**

Os quatro me olhavam chocados, ele desceu furioso, entrei novamente no quarto batendo a porta com tudo, sentia raiva, muita raiva. Do meu quarto pude ouvir o carro sair cantando pneus, me joguei na cama tentando me acalmar, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida.

- Bella? – Alice chamou batendo na porta, colocou a cabeça pra dentro com cautela. – Posso entrar?

- Entra Alice, me desculpe. – ela fez um gesto com a mão pra que eu não me importasse.

- O que foi aquilo? Porque brigaram daquele jeito? – perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Ele ficou mexido, ficou mexido com aquela loira peituda.

- Brigaram por causa da Lauren? – havia espanto em sua voz. – Pelo amor de Deus o que deu em vocês? Com tudo que está acontecendo, vocês...

- Me chamou de cabeça dura! Disse que sou absurda, ridícula, ciumenta, me acusou de ter enchido a cara e...

- Você bebeu demais Bella, estava em um estado lastimável, não se lembra?

- Só do barman me entregando um copo com uma bebida estranha que desceu rasgando e do seu irmão rindo com aquela loira peituda. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ele mal prestava atenção nela Bella, procurava você por toda a parte. – disse o defendendo.

- Eu estava lá Alice e vi como ele olhava embasbacado pra ela, eles têm tudo haver um com o outro, ambos lindos, gostam das mesmas coisas, suas famílias são amigas e... Droga! Me senti excluída, como se estivesse sobrando ali...

- Ele te ama Bella, deixa de besteira.

- Sei que ele me ama Alice, mas o fato de me amar, não o impediu de babar nela como um idiota!

- Ciumenta!

- Senti ciúme, raiva eu só queria sumir dali e acabei bebendo demais eu acho. – Alice riu meneando a cabeça.

- Você estava péssima! – disse entre risos. - Pendurada em um dos seguranças, rindo e falando alto. – afundei minha cara no travesseiro. - Nos deixou loucos atrás de você, pensei que Edward teria um treco, nunca o vi tão preocupado. Vocês discutiram em pleno estacionamento, gritou com ele, caiu sentada quando tentou se soltar dele. – me encolhi envergonhada. – Ele te levou pro quarto e cuidou de você, te deu banho já que estava toda suja.

- Ele deve estar me odiando, não é?

- Saiu furioso! Ouviu não foi? – somente assenti. - Deixa ele se acalmar, se acalme também, depois converse com ele Bella, não deixa uma coisa insignificante como a Lauren ficar entre vocês. – novamente assenti. – Vou deixá-la em paz, esfria essa sua cabeça o meu irmão te ama, ele é louco por você. – Alice depositou um beijo em minha testa saindo em seguida.

Fiquei em meu quarto o dia todo, Thony veio me fazer companhia, Esme também veio assim como Jazz e Emm, mas ele não apareceu. Revirei na cama a noite toda, mal consegui dormir, assim que acordei tomei um banho e desci encontrando todos à mesa para o café da manhã. Thony estava em seu colo.

- Bom dia. – foi o que consegui dizer, me sentei ao lado dele e Thony me deu um beijo com gosto de cereal, tomei apenas um suco e brinquei com uma torrada.

- Coma filha, está brincando com essa torrada faz tempo. – disse Esme me olhando com preocupação.

- Desculpem, mas estou sem fome, se me dão licença. – falei voltando para o meu quarto, novamente passei o dia praticamente todo trancada ali, Thony me chamou para assistir filme com ele, fomos para a sala de vídeo ele queria assistir Toy Story 2, Esme havia comprado vários filmes infantis. O filme estava na metade quando a campainha soou me fazendo sobressaltar derrubando a colher com sorvete de chocolate na blusa, Thony disparou em direção a sala.

- Quem é Thony?- perguntei tentando tirar a enorme mancha de sorvete da camiseta, como estava sem animo de me arrumar, havia me enfiado em um camisetão e um short, meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal feito. Estanquei ao ver a loira e uma mulher mais velha.

- Lauren? Maryl? A que devo essa visita? – Esme parecia surpresa com as duas paradas ali.

- Esme querida, faz tempo que não nos vemos, não? Desde que Jhonny foi para Londres. – dizia a mulher.

- Olá Esme, onde estão Alice e os garotos?

- Emm está com Rose, Alice com Jazz, já Edward, eu creio que esteja na sala de música. – a mulher que acompanhava Lauren fixou o olhar em Thony, eu estava a poucos passos da sala de vídeo, elas não me viram.

- Quem é esse garotinho? – perguntou a tal Lauren apontando para Thony.

- Este é Thony, o novo membro da família.

- Vem aqui com a tia Lauren, gracinha? – disse chamando Thony que ficou meio receoso de se aproximar.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Thony.

- Você é fofinho Thony. – falou se abaixando para apertar a bochecha dele.

- Lauren? – me sobressaltei com a voz de Edward, fazia dois dias que não nos falávamos, nenhum deles havia notado minha presença, ainda.

- Oi Ed, vim com a mamãe fazer uma visitinha pra vocês, estava tocando? – a infeliz foi pra junto dele, o abraçando com a maior intimidade, depositando um beijo demorado em seu rosto.

- Um pouco. – disse sorrindo, olhando embasbacado pra ela.

- E esta deve ser a babá, presumo. – estava tão focada nos dois que não a vi ali parada me olhando de um jeito estranho, chamando a atenção de todos pra mim que tinha uma colher em uma das mãos e a outra ainda segurava a camiseta onde estava manchada, conhecia bem aquele olhar de desprezo.

- Oh Deus! É você Bella? – grunhiu a loira peituda que ainda mantinha as patas sobre o meu namorado.

- Quem é essa? – perguntou a mulher com desdém.

- Esta é Isabella, minha nora... A namorada de Edward, não é filho? – algo na voz de Esme, me dizia que ela queria torcer o pescoço dele tanto quanto eu.

- Eu... Eu... Desculpem. – girei nos calcanhares disparando escada acima, passei pela porta a fechando com tudo, mas ela não fez barulho, já que Edward a segurou.

- Precisamos conversar. – falou impedindo que fechasse.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você, talvez aquela loira peituda lá em baixo tenha. – cuspi furiosa, tentando fechar a porta na cara dele.

- Para com isso Isabella! – ele empurrou a porta com força o que me fez cair no chão com tudo. – Oh meu Deus! Desculpa Bella, se machucou? – dizia tentando me ajudar a levantar.

- Estou bem, há coisas bem piores, acredite! – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Bella não faz isso. – pediu me segurando em seus braços. - Olha pra mim Bella, ela é só uma velha amiga. – insistiu.

- Ex-namorada! – o corrigi.

- Foi há muito tempo. – Edward me apertava contra si, seu perfume me deixou zonza, seu hálito bateu em meu rosto, tão perto que estava.

- Olhava fascinado pra ela Edward... Ela mexeu com você... Não minta pra mim. - minha voz saiu embargada.

- Esta vendo coisa onde não existe, Bella, só uma mulher me fascina e essa mulher é você. – ele acariciou meu rosto. - Para com esse ciúme bobo, sinto sua falta. –sua mão foi pra minha nuca a qual segurou firme, seus lábios estavam a centímetros do meu. - Foi por isso que fugiu de mim aquela noite? – sua voz era quase um sussurro, somente assenti com meu coração batendo tão rápido que por um momento pensei que fosse saltar se abrisse a boca. - Faz idéia do que passei procurando por você? O medo que senti? Se algo tivesse acontecido... – disse novamente acariciando meu rosto, cada vez mais perto. – Jamais me perdoaria.

- Desculpe... Não foi minha intenção... – podia sentir as malditas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. – Me desculpe, é que...

- Shhh... Não chore meu amor, não chore Bella, não chore... – seus lábios roçaram nos meus e foi o que bastou para o desejo explodir, me agarrei aos seus cabelos enquanto praticamente o devorava em um beijo enlouquecedor. Senti o colchão em minhas costas e as mãos de Edward infiltrando-se pela minha camiseta encontrando meus seios.

- Senti tanto sua falta... – gemeu entre o beijo.

- Me perdoa. – pedi contra seus lábios

- Só se me perdoar primeiro. – disse se livrando da minha blusa, sua mão encontrou rapidamente o fecho do sutiã o desabotoando. Deslizou as alças pelos meus ombros com as pontas dos dedos, ao ver meus seios nus lambeu meu mamilo soltando um gemido de satisfação ao fazê-lo. O toquei sobre o jeans, estava excitado, muito excitado.

- Hmm... Preciso de você. – sussurrou entre beijos

- Não... Mais que eu de você... – estava arfante, tentando me livrar de sua camisa, acabei a arrancando pela cabeça mesmo, já que os botões não estavam ajudando. Não demorou a estarmos completamente nus. – Edward... - gemi o sentido deslizar pra dentro de mim em uma estocada firme e certeira.

- Bella... - gemeu quase ao mesmo tempo, estava sobre os calcanhares, havia me encaixado sobre si, como se nossos corpos fosse peças de um quebra cabeça com o encaixe perfeito.

Ele investia contra mim, ora beijando minha boca a devorando praticamente, ora beijando meus seios da mesma forma. Meu corpo o acompanhava se movendo de forma alucinante, eu não raciocinava, só havia desejo, paixão, luxuria e amor, muito amor. O fim estava próximo, já podia sentir os espasmos e todo aquele turbilhão de sensações o prazer vindo em ondas cada vez mais fortes e mais freqüentes.

- Amo você... Amo você Edward... – sussurrei entre um gemido de êxtase, sentindo meu corpo tencionar-se relaxando em seguida.

- E eu amo você Isabella... – falou ofegante, com sua testa colada a minha. – Quando vai entender que é tudo pra mim? Tudo.

Depois de um banho descemos, Thony estava com Maria na sala de vídeos, as duas ainda estavam com Esme e o restante na sala.

- Ai está você, Ed. - disse aquela mulher intragável. – Sua mãe estava me dizendo que está pensando em fazer pediatria? Lauren sempre disse que seu sonho era ser neurocirurgião como Jhonny? – era implicância minha ou ela fazia questão de ser desagradável?

- Ainda tenho um ano Maryl, não está nada decidido ainda. – Edward me mantinha junto de si, envolvendo minha cintura. – Esta é minha namorada Isabella. – insistiu em nos apresentar novamente. – Esta é Maryl, mãe de Lauren. – falou piscando pra mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Maryl. – falei estendendo a mão pra ela que a ignorou completamente.

- Oh sim, Esme me explicou o mal entendido. – ela nem se deu ao trabalho de se desculpar, me sentei no sofá ao lado de Alice e Edward sentou-se sobre o braço do sofá, segurando firme minha mão, fazendo círculos com o polegar nela, levou- a aos lábios depositando beijos nos nós dos meus dedos, como se pedisse desculpa pela grosseria da mulher.

- Podemos marcar uma saída, o que acham? – Lauren grunhiu. – Pra relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Desculpe Lauren, mas não vai dar. – disse Alice com cara de poucos amigos. – Estamos de viagem marcada para Itália, temos muito que providenciar, não é mesmo mamãe?

- Alice tem razão, iremos em alguns dias. – confirmou Esme.

- É mesmo, pra que lugar da Itália? – perguntou a tal Maryl, que me olhava de cima, como se a minha presença ali a incomodasse e muito.

- Para Florença, na região Toscana, talvez. – Esme foi o mais evasiva que pode.

- É um belo lugar, já estivemos por lá, não é minha filha? – estava entojada daquelas duas, ainda mais pelo fato daquela idiota não para de olhar para o meu namorado.

- Oh sim mamãe, um lugar magnífico, aconselho ficarem no Da Vincci, é uma rede de hotéis magníficos, só nos hospedamos neles, não é mamãe? - era tão emproada quanto à mãe. – Tem por toda a Europa, Ásia e Oriente médio, pertence ao um grupo chamado Santinni. – fiz um esforço sobre humano pra não rir, Edward olhou pra mim roçando seu nariz ao meu.

- Já ouvimos falar, acredite! – Alice parecia estar impaciente.

-Quem sabe nos encontramos por lá, irei ver o papai em Londres, podemos fazer compras juntas em Milão Rose, o que acha?

- Não sei se vai ser possível Lauren, mas qualquer coisa eu te ligo. – era impressão minha ou ela estava se convidando?

Tivemos que agüentar aquelas duas insuportáveis por horas e confesso que estava a ponto de perguntar se aquela idiota não tinha mais o que fazer, além de secar meu namorado que aparentemente a ignorou por completo.

O que me incomodava nesta situação era o fato de que Edward manteve um relacionamento duplo por tanto tempo... Quem me garante que ele não esteja interessado nela? E se está, é porque não sou tão atraente assim pra ele... Aquela duvida iria me deixar louca. Não tocamos mais no nome de Lauren e o assunto morreu, Alice e Rose me ajudaram a fazer as malas e a cada dia que passava ficava cada vez mais ansiosa.

- Bella? – Carlisle me chamou. - Podemos conversar um momento? – assenti me levantando.

- Claro. – Edward continuou sentado. – Você não vem? – ele olhou para o pai que assentiu, só então se levantou para me acompanhar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Carlisle?

- Sente-se filha. – falou indicando a cadeira diante de sua enorme mesa, estava sério. – Sua avó lhe enviou isto. – disse me entregando um envelope lacrado com um selo como aqueles antigos, era um bilhete dela, escrito a mão em um papel timbrado com o brasão da família, ao terminar de lê-lo senti as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto.

- O que foi Bella? – Edward perguntou preocupado, somente o entreguei a ele.

- Cara Isabella... – ele o lia em voz alta. - Estou ansiosa por conhecê-la minha neta, aguardo sua chegada, estou enviando o jato de nossa família para que a viagem seja mais agradável, tanto para você, quanto para seus amigos. Não se demore minha amada neta, não sabe o quanto anseio por este momento. Atenciosamente, Condessa Carmem Fiorella Salvatore, mas para você, apenas vovó.

- Pelo jeito ela também esta ansiosa, Bella. – disse Carlisle segurando minha mão.

- Ela disse que espera por isso há muito tempo... Será que não vai se desapontar quando me vir? Olha pra mim...

- Você é linda Isabella, não tem porque se desapontar com você. – as palavras de Carlisle pareciam sinceras. - Sua avó vai sentir orgulho de ter uma neta como você, filha, garanto.

Finalmente estava tudo pronto, Carlisle chamou os taxis para nos levar até o aeroporto de Forks, que era particular, para aeronaves pequenas. Assim que descemos na pista, um homem de quepe que estava próximo a aeronave veio ao nosso encontro.

- Buongiorno miss Salvatore, io sono il comandante Eros, benvenuto. Questi sono i tuoi seguranças privati , Athos e Attila. – olhei para Carlisle, não havia entendido patavinas.

- O que ele disse?

-Scuse!- disse o homem. - Bom dia, senhorita Salvatore, sou o comandante Eros e estes são seus seguranças particular, Athos e Attila. – repetiu.

-Prazer em conhecê-los comandante, Attila, Athos. – as duas montanhas de músculos somente assentiram. – Esses são os Cullen e os Hale, Carlisle e Esme Cullen, Emmett e Alice Cullen, Rosalie e Jasper Hale, este é Edward Cullen, meu namorado e esse pequeno aqui é Anthony Cullen. – depois de devidamente apresentados, fomos conduzidos a aeronave.

- Caramba Bellinha, isso aqui é demais, tem até segurança. – dizia Emmett empolgado, Thony estava fascinado com tudo também.

- Uau! – soltei ao entrar na aeronave que parecia uma sala de estar luxuosa, mais adiante outra sala, com lindos sofás e uma decoração de extremo bom gosto, com uma imensa TV, video game e dvd. Outra pequena sala com bar, sem contar as duas suites, uma minuscula cozinha, aquilo parecia uma casa. - Caramba olha pra isso tudo, parece surreal, não acham? – soltei embasbacada.

- Vai se acostumando amor, pelo visto isso é só o começo. – Edward sussurrou não muito diferente.

- Senhorita Salvatore, seja bem vinda. – disse uma moça muito elegante. – Sou Anna a comissária de bordo, sinta-se a vontade senhorita, partiremos em alguns minutos. – Anna foi muito simpática e nos mostrou toda a aeronave, enquanto nossas malas eram levadas para o bagageiro.

- Não acha estranho as pessoas me tratarem dessa forma? – perguntei a Esme que sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vai se acostumando Bella. – Alice parecia bem a vontade com tudo aquilo, assim como Rose. - Isso é tudo de bom, relaxa e aproveita garota, sua vida mudou, completamente. – me virei para Edward que piscou pra mim.

- Ela está certa amor, sua vida vai mudar daqui pra frente. – ele estava ao meu lado em um dos sofás.

- Não gosto de mudanças, mas se estiverem ao meu lado, encaro o que for. – falei dando de ombros, Thony estava com Emm, jogando.

Anna serviu Carlisle, Edward e Jazz, com a bebida preferida de cada um, Esme as garotas e eu tomamos somente um suco. Fomos para as poltronas assim que o comandante anunciou a decolagem e lá estavamos nós, rumo a Itália, foi um vôo de doze horas e assim que saimos da aeronave nos deparamos com duas limosines nos aguardando.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice sacudindo as mãos. – Me sinto uma estrela de hollywood. – olhei para Edward que revirou os olhos, todos cairam na risada com o deslumbramento dela, Rose e Emm.

- Olha! – disse Thony apontando o dedinho para os enormes carros, os quatro foram em uma e Carlisle, Esme, eu, Edward e Thony em outra.

- Como se sente? Está nervosa? – Carlisle perguntou sorrindo pra mim.

- Não entendo... Pra que tudo isso? – Edward segurou firme a minha mão, seu polegar fazia circulos nela, como se com aquele gesto, pudesse me acalmar, ele sempre fazia aquilo.

- Até onde sei, tudo isso é rotina para uma pessoa do seu nivel social. – olhei para Carlisle como se o mesmo tivesse perdido o juizo.

- As coisas estão mudando muito rápido, há alguns meses eu não passava de uma orfã que não tinha onde cair morta, não fazia idéia de sua origem e só tinha a Thony e Charlotte de repente tudo mudou... Tudo.

- Vai se adptar Bella, pode levar um tempo mais vai. – sorri para Esme ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, voltei minha atenção para a bela vista da região toscana.

- Senhorita Salvatore? – a voz do motorista saiu pelo autofalante. – Estamos nos aproximando do castelo di Santinni, onde fica o vinhedo da familha, seja bem vinda ao lar senhorita. – senti meu estômago dar voltas.

-Grazie! – Edward sorriu pra mim, piscando em seguida, era fim de tarde e o sol se punha na imensidão dos campos da Toscana, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

- Olhe! – falei apontando pela janela. – Já viu coisa mais linda?

- Estou olhando pra ela. – disse ignorando a linda paisagem deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo meu rosto, depositando um beijo cálido em meus lábios, um roçar de lábios somente, mas muito significativo. Às vezes ele me surpreendia com seu romantismo, ao longe já dava para ver a estrada sinuosa que levava ao castelo, a sensação que eu tinha era de que estava vivendo em um mundo paralelo.

Os carros pararam de frente a entrada do castelo, onde fomos recebidos por um mordomo e uma equipe que rapidamente recolheu as malas.

- Buona notte, benvenuto, sei già a venire. – falou o homem que me pareceu o mordomo?

- Grazie! – era o que eu sabia falar, ele fez uma reverencia saindo do enorme salão que formava o hall de entrada. – Isso tudo é mesmo real? Sinto como se estivesse em um dos palacetes de Mrs Darcy.

- Quem é esse cara? – perguntou Emmett pra variar.

- Cala a boca Emm. – as vezes ele me tirava do sério.

- Confesso que não fazia idéia de que fosse assim. – comentou Carlisle adimirado com a beleza do salão medieval, Esme nem sequer piscava, como uma boa decoradora olhava fascinada para tudo.

- Nem acredito que estamos em um castelo! – dizia Alice empolgada, Rose olhava pra tudo embasbacada.

-Oh Dio mio!- exclamou uma senhora que descia a imponente escada no centro do enorme salão. - Come sei bella. – disse vindo em minha direção, fiquei imóvel, não sabia o que fazer muito menos o que dizer o silêncio se fez no salão. Era uma mulher imponente que exalava elegancia e charme, além de poder. - Você se parece tanto com o meu Charlie, é a mistura perfeita dos dois. – dizia segurando meu queixo. – Isabella... Mal posso acreditar que está de volta principessa. – ao dizer aquilo quase me esmaga em um abraço, de início fiquei imóvel, mas não tinha como não retribuir a tanto carinho e ternura. – Está em casa minha neta, nada irá nos separar novamente. – ela olhou para os sete e meio e se recompos rapidamente. – São os Cullen, presumo?

- Sim milade. – respondeu Carlisle todo solene.

- Oh não! – a condessa fez um gesto com a mão. – Deixe isso para os políticos e puxa sacos, estamos entre amigos. – ela parecia muito simpatica. – Me chame de Carmem, sim.

- Tudo bem então, Carmem, sou Carlisle Cullen e esta é minha esposa Esme e meus filhos Emmett, Edward e Alice. - falava Carlisle acenando para cada um enquanto ela o ouvia atenta. – Estes são Jasper Hale, namorado da minha filha e Rosalie sua irmã que namora meu filho Emmett.

- E quem é esse homenzinho? – perguntou se abaixando para ver Thony, que estava agarrado a perna de Edward.

- Este é Anthony, é uma longa história. – disse Carlisle meio sem jeito.

- Já estou a par desta história, na realidade estou a par de tudo. Você é um garoto lindo e vai ser ótimo ter uma criança por aqui. – se ergueu ficando diante de Edward. – E você... – disse o olhando atentamente. - É mesmo um belo ragazzo, prazer em conhecê-lo. – sua mão estava estendida para Edward.

- O prazer é meu senhora. – minha avó cumprimentou o restante, parecia saber perfeitamente quem era quem.

- Sintam-se em casa, tem muita coisa pra conhecerem, o vinhedo, os campos de girassóis o vilarejo, irão adorar tenho certeza. Alfredo? – chamou e o homem que nos recebeu surgiu de não sei onde. – Mostre aos nossos amigos os aposentos de cada um...

- Com licença, é... – não sabia como chamá-la. – Senhora, mas gostaria queThony ficasse comigo, ele pode estranhar o lugar.

- Vou coloca-los em quartos interligados, assim não haverá problemas. – disse olhando para o tal Alfredo. – Ouviu minha neta Alfredo. – ele assentiu somente. – Vá com eles, depois do jantar conversaremos mais.- ao dizer aquilo depositou um beijo no meu rosto saindo em seguida.

-Si prega di unirvi a me. – Alfredo disse olhando pra mim.

- Heim?

- Ele quer que a gente o siga. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Desde quando fala Italiano? – retruquei fazendo o que disse.

-Na realidade eu não sei, somente entendo uma coisa ou outra. – respondeu divertido. - Espero que nossos quartos fiquem próximos. – voltou a sussurrar em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar, subimos dois lances de escadas encontrando um extenso corredor cheio de portas. Alfredo foi indicando a cada um o seu quarto ou aposento como ele dizia, Emmett ficou com o primeiro, Jazz com o segundo e Edward com o terceiro, Carlisle e Esme com o quarto, Rose com com quinto, Alice e depois vinha o meu que era conjugado com o de Thony. Alternavam-se as portas e o meu quarto ficava algumas portas do de Edward.

A suite era belissima e a casa de banho como eles diziam era enorme, o quarto de Thony era um encanto. Já as outras suites eram basicamente o mesmo estilo, mudavam os tons, Esme ficou maravilhada com os banheiros, eram rusticos e muito bonitos. Nos aprontamos para o jantar que seria servido as oito e meia em ponto, estava acabando de me aprontar quando ouvi batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Está pronta? – perguntou Edward. – Onde está Thony?

- Com sua mãe, ela veio pegá-lo faz um tempinho. – disse me olhando no espelho acabando de me arrumar, senti suas mãos tocarem minha cintura e deslizarem até meu ventre, seu corpo completamente colado ao meu.

- Hmm... – gemeu ao roçar a ponta do nariz em minha pele. – Adoro esse teu perfume. – estremeci ao sentir seus lábios.

- Mas eu não uso perfume seu bobo.

- Não? – perguntou surpreso.

- Não, o que uso é um óleo de banho, deixa minha pele hidratada e perfumada.

- Então é este o seu segredo? Adoro esse cheiro. – senti meus pêlos eriçarem ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz deslizar ela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Que bom... Edward... Temos que descer. – falei entre arfadas.

- Esse vestido ficou lindo em você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, ignorando o que disse.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, mas temos que descer. – insisti.

- Tudo bem, mas já vou avisando que vou invadir seu quarto. – não contive o riso com a cara que ele havia feito ao dizer aquilo.

A sala de jantar era imensa como a maioria dos comodos ali, toda adornada com armaduras, era tudo muito bonito e antigo. Depois de um jantar delicioso e agradavel, nos reunimos em uma outra sala muito aconchegante.

- Me acompanhe filha, temos muito o que conversar. – pediu minha avó se levantando, assenti a seguindo, os outros ficaram na outra sala, entramos em uma sala de leitura de tirar o folêgo, com lindas obras de artes e um excelente arcevo de livros.

- Venha Bella, não é assim que gosta de ser chamada?

- Sim senhora.

- Não seja tão formal querida, sei que não deve ser facil pra você, mas me chame de Carmem, tudo bem? – somente assenti. – Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. – ela se levantou pegando um livro grosso, só quando se aproximou vi se tratar de um álbum. - Montei este álbum pra você, tome. – disse me entregando, o peguei um tanto hesitante, a capa dizia: "Minha Familia" no rodapé havia meu nome gravado em letras douradas. O abri e na primeira página havia fotos de um senhor. – Este é o seu avô Matteo, um homem brilhante e muito charmoso. – falou saudosa, em seguida haviam fotos dela. - Um homem de sangue quente, como todo bom italiano, o bisavô dele era primo do rei, por isso o título de Conde, que foi passsando de pai para filho até chegar ao seu avô, o que não agradou muito seus irmãos, aquelas cobras peçonhentas. – com certeza ela não gostava muito da familia.

- Não gosta deles?

- Como gostar? Eram uns invejosos, sequiosos por poder e dinheiro, quando seu bisavô faleceu dividiu a herança entre os três irmãos, Matteo seu avô, Arthuro seu irmão do meio e Enzo seu irmão mais novo, seu avô conseguiu triplicar sua fortuna ao longo dos anos e com a ajuda do seu pai, chegamos onde chegamos. Já seus tios gostavam muito de mulheres, jogos e bebidas, uma combinação perigosa que quase os levou a ruina.

- Oh! Agora entendo!

- Arthuro gastou grande parte de sua fortuna com divórcios e amantes, Matteo acolheu seu filho Alberto e o criuou como se fosse nosso. Já Enzo bebia demais e adorava jogar, deixou a familia endividada, a mulher morreu de desgosto e ele assassinado por divida de jogo, seu filho Máximo também foi criado com seu pai. Mas a semente ruim germinava em seu tio Máximo e ele acabou como o pai, morto pela máfia por não pagar suas dívidas de jogo. Já seu tio Alberto é um dos diretores do grupo Santinni, seu pai confiava muito nele, ele é pai de Donatella e Marcus, seus primos que irá conhecer em breve.

- Então tenho primos?

- Pode-se dizer que sim, aqui está, essa era Renée, sua mãe. – não tenho palavras para descrever a emoção que senti ao vê-la, era uma linda mulher com um olhar meigo e um sorriso lindo.

- Ela era tão linda!

- Linda e simpatica, um tanto desastrada e atrapalhada as vezes, mas uma mulher formidável, meu Charlie a amava tanto, era louco por ela.

- Jura? – gostei de saber que se amaram.

- Oh sim, se conheceram na universidade, ele foi estudar nos Estados Unidos, em Nova York. Seu pai costumava dizer que ela o enfeitiçou quando seu olhar cruzou o dela, ali naquele momento ele soube que Renée, seria a mulher da sua vida.

-Ele a amava tanto assim?

- Tanto que quase enlouqueceu quando...

- Tudo bem, não precisa dizer se te deixa tão mal. – falei acariciando sua mão.

- Você é tão doce quanto ela, o mesmo modo de olhar, o mesmo jeito meigo. – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Sua mãe era uma mulher admirável Isabella, era atriz sabia?

- Atriz?

- Sim e muito boa, mas devido as viagens constantes de seu pai abandonou a carreira se dedicando a ele, o apoiando sempre, foi dela a idéia de destinar parte de nossos ganhos a quem necessitava, foi premiada várias vezes por isso. - mesmo sem conhecê-la senti orgulho de ser filha dela.

– Oh aqui está ele, seu pai. – falou me mostrando suas fotos, era um homem lindo, com porte imponente. - Lindo não é?

- Muito! – respondi encanta.

- Era um homem encantador, apaixonado pela vida, por sua mãe e principalmente por você... Oh, quando você nasceu Charlie ficou em estado de graça, mas com a morte de sua mãe daquela maneira tão brutal e seu desaparecimento... Aquilo o deixou arrasado... Se dedicou inteiramente aos negócios para não enlouquecer de amor e de saudade... Meu filho era muito intenso em seus sentimentos, em todos eles, era ciumento, não suportava quando olhavam para sua mãe por muito tempo. – ela sorriu saudosa. - Quando você sorria, se derretia todo como seu avô, eram dois babões. – Veja, ele tirou essas fotos quando Renée estava gravida.

Haviam várias fotos lindas, uma em que um bebê rechunchudo vestia um titi de bailarina, em outra dormia encolhidinha com uma coroa de flores na cabeça.

- Estes são seus pézinhos assim que nasceu ... – dizia apontando para a foto. – E estas daqui foram as últimas fotos que tiraram de você, em Cannon Beach. – eram de um bebê tão fofo.

- É bom saber que fui desejada, amada...

- Isabella, você foi a criança mais amada desse mundo, seus pais eram apaixonados por você, seu avô só tinha olhos pra você, assim como eu meu anjo. Fomos todos vitimas meu amor, sua mãe morreu tentando te proteger e seu avô teve um infarto alguns meses depois... – ela meneou a cabeça triste. - Sentia sua falta, a procurou como um louco, assim como seu pai, que nunca desistiu. Meu filho tinha fé que um dia a encontrariamos, confesso que já havia perdido as esperanças... Mas aqui está você, linda e forte.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali, somente nós duas, ela me contou várias coisas assim como contei a ela algumas coisas sobre mim, falei sobre Edward, os Cullen e os Hale, Charlotte e principalmente Thony.

- Meu Deus, olha a hora. – disse olhando o relógio. – Perdoe-me filha, acabei monopolizando você.

- Foi muito bom conversar com a senhora... Posso chamá-la de vovó?

- Claro que sim meu anjo, agora venha, vamos nos recolher, temos tempo para nos conhecermos, lhe contarei tudo que desejar saber. Amanhã conversaremos mais, boa noite querida. – ela se despediu de mim, não havia mais ninguém na sala, fui para o meu quarto e encontrei Edward adormecido em minha cama, tentei não fazer barulho, mas ele acabou despertando.

- Bella? Nossa vocês demoraram. – sua voz estava meio rouca, pelo sono.

- Desculpe, não queria acordá-lo. – falei indo até ele.

- O que é isso?

- Um albúm, minha avó o fez pra mim, veja este era meu avô o Conde Matteo Salvatore, meu tataravo era primo do rei, sabia?

- Jura? – assenti orgulhosa.

- Esta é minha mãe, era linda não acha? – estava tão feliz, empolgada, não conseguia parar de falar.

- Você se parece com ela, principalmente o olhar. – sorri ao ouvir aquilo.

- E este era o meu pai, Charlie Felippo Salvatore, vovó disse que ele era um homem extremamente charmoso e sedutor, que era intenso em seus sentimentos e um tanto ciumento...

- Acho que tem a quem puxar, não é? – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

-Engraçadinho! Ela contou que eles se conheceram na Universidade de Nova York e que assim que o olhar dele encontrou com o dela, meu pai soube que minha mãe seria a mulher de sua vida. – Edward me puxou para o seu colo, acariciando meu rosto.

- Como quanto te conheci. – falou tomando meus lábios em um beijo lento e delicioso. – Essa é você? – perguntou olhando para minhas fotos de quando eu era bebê.

- É. – falei fechando a cara já que ele ria. – Me dá isso aqui.

- Não! – disse erguendo o álbum pra que eu não alcançasse. – Não estou rindo de você Bella, olha que coisa mais fofa.

- Para Edward!

- Olha pra isso Bella! – dizia apontando para as fotos. – Você era um bebê lindo.

- Obrigada! Porque fiquei feia?

- Pelo contrario, ficou linda... – ele deixou de lado o álbum enlaçando minha cintura novamente. – Uma delicia. – sussurrou deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo até chegar a minha bunda a segurando firme. – Muito gostosa. – Edward distribuia beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço até chegar aos meus lábios, em um impulso enlacei seu quadril aprofundando o beijo. Caimos sobre a cama e ficamos ali, trocando beijos deliciosos e caricias ousadas, em um amasso muito bom.

Ele voltou para seu quarto, não queria que fosse, mas Edward tinha razão, não era apropriado. No dia seguinte minha avó se reuniu conosco e falou mais sobre seu titulo, o que fazia uma condessa, e mais tarde fomos conhecer os campos de girassois, que parecia não ter fim. Era incrívelmente lindo, um mar amarelado que se estendia no horizonte, até onde nossas vistas alcançavam.

Thony ficou fascinado com tudo, aliás todos nós ficamos, fomos conhecer os arredores do castelo, como vilarejo com casas simples, mas muito bonitas.

Era tudo encantador, almoçamos em uma cantina típica, depois retornamos para o castelo. A noite minha avó se reuniu conosco novamente, onde contava mais histórias e assim passamos dias maravilhosos. Já estávamos aqui há cinco dias e cada vez estava mais encantada com aquele lugar mágico, Alfredo era uma figura e minha avó fez questão de me apresentar a todos os funcionários do castelo, gente simples e muito simpática.

- Bella, precisamos conversar querida. – minha avó disse acompanhada de um homem jovem e muito bonito.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa vovó? – perguntei me levantando, automaticamente Edward se levantou também.

- Este é Paolo Venturini, meu advogado, precisamos deixá-la a par de certas coisas.

- Pode dizer na frente deles, não tenho segredos para nenhum deles. – deixei bem claro.

-Não é isso filha, é que são assuntos financeiros sigilosos e...

- Desculpe vovó... – a cortei. – Mas não foi para isso que vim, aliás se não fosse por eles e especialmente por Edward e Carlisle eu não estaria aqui hoje, portanto pode dizer o que for diante deles. - inisti.

-Bella, não discuta com sua avó por nossa causa. - pediu Carlisle. – Se ela disse que é importante vá com ela filha.

- Quero vocês ao meu lado, independente do assunto.

- Deus! Como é teimosa! – falou irritada, o tal Paolo sorriu.

- A senhora não faz idéia. – soltou Emmett, lancei um olhar mortal para ele que se encolheu.

- É teimosa como seu pai! – resmungou sentando-se na poltrona de frente pra mim. – O mesmo olhar desafiador, o modo como empina o nariz e ergue o queixo. Sente-se Paolo, conheço esse gênio, não irá ceder um milimetro, me sentei com Edward ao meu lado.

-Como Carmem disse, sou Paolo Venturini, ao seu dispor Isabella. – dizia o homem estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Paolo, sente-se por favor e me desculpe. – pedi indicando o lugar vago no sofá ao meu lado, senti Edward me puxar pra junto de si.

- Aqui está uma relação com as espresas do grupo Santinni que no ramo hoteleiro possui 22 unidades espalhadas pela Europa, Asia e Oriente médio, conhecidos como a rede de hotéis Da Vincci, com dois resorts de luxo um em BoraBora, na Polinésia Francesa,Thaiti e o outro no Caribe. Está tudo descriminado aqui... – falou apontando para o papel. – Com Licença. – pediu se aproximando ainda mais, indicando a relação no papel que havia me entregado, o que não agradou muito o meu namorado, pelo modo como apertava minha cintura. – Assim como a relação dos hoteis e suas localidades, em anexo segue a relação de empresas que o grupo administra, são 42 ao todo gerando milhões de empregos em vários paises. As empresas são diversificadas, vão de genero alimentícios á tecnologia, atua também na mídia e imprensa escrita, algumas agências de marqueting entre outros.

- Uau! Mas porque está me dizendo tudo isso? – ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- Assim que nasceu Isabella, seu avô mudou o testamento, a incluindo como herdeira dele, além de seu pai e eu. – explicou minha avó.

- Mas e o tio Alberto, Marcus e Donatella?

- Seu avô não se esqueceu deles querida, não se preocupe, ele só quiz garantir o seu futuro. –disse piscando pra mim, aquilo era no minímo irônico, voltei minha atenção para o tal Paolo.

- Além das empresas o grupo possui um polo petroquimico, não muito grande, mas muito rentável. Quando seu avô faleceu o grupo foi dividido da seguinte forma, 20% das ações foram para sua avó, 20% para seu pai e 20% para você, 15% dividido entre seus primos e seu tio, o restante é de acionistas minoritários. Como pode ver sua familia detem a mairoria das ações dentro do grupo, Alberto Salvatore é o presidente nomeado por sua avó depois da morte de seu pai. – somente assenti. – A senhorita detem 40% das ações tornando-a a acionista majoritária do grupo Santinni, no momento.

- Desculpe, mas não entendo nada sobre ações, Jazz pode dar uma olhada nisso pra mim, não entendo nada desse assunto. – pedi lhe entregando o relátório, Paolo revezou o olhar de Jazz para minha avó. - Fique tranquilo, Jasper cursará o sétimo periodo de gestão empresarial e Emmett ali cursa direito, eles entendem muito disso tudo ai. Além do mais, confio plenamente no julgamento deles. – Paolo somente assentiu continuando.

- Agora vamos para a herança de seus pais que é totalmente a parte do grupo Santinni. – ele me entregou outra pasta. – As propriedades estão relacionadas aqui. – novamente Paolo indicou a página pra mim. – Entre elas uma cobertura em Nova York com vista para o Central Park, uma em Paris com uma bela vista da torre Efil, a mansão em Cannon Beach, Óregon entre outros imóveis espalhados. Uma coleção de carros avaliada em aproximadamente 17,milhões de Euros...

- Só em carros? Pra que tudo isso?

- São carros de luxo, esportivos, entre eles Ferraris, Aston Martin e Lamborguini. – pra mim dava no mesmo.

- Não entendo nada disso, pra que gastar tanto com carros, dava pra sustentar um pais com issso. – minha avó revirou os olhos.

- Sua mãe dizia a mesma coisa. – ela sorrriu meneando a cabeça. – É incrivel como se parece com os dois. – Paolo limpou a garganta. – Scuse, prossiga Paolo.

- Também possui um Iate, uma lancha, um helicóptero e um jatinho particiular, assim como alguns investimentos, está tudo relacionado aqui. Valor, localização e descrição de cada imóvel, assim como os outros bens. Sua fortuna particular gira em torno de aproximadamente 11,bilhões de Euros, sem contar com sua parte do Grupo Santinni, que hoje é havaliado em 34,bilhões de Euros e a senhorita detem 40% desse valor.

- Pra que tudo isso?

- Seu pai e seu avô trabalharam muito pra chegar aonde chegaram filha, tudo que conquistaram foi por mérito proprio sem explorar ou lesar ninguém no processo. – disse minha avó.

- Tudo bem vovó eu entendo, mas o que diabos vou fazer com tudo isso? Até ontem eu ralava em uma biblioteca no campus pra mater minha bolsa de estudos... Se não fosse o fato de estar morando no alojamento, minha grana mal dava para as contas e agora estão me dizendo que eu tenho onze bilhões e mais não sei quantos porcento de um grupo empresarial... Eu nem faço idéia de quanto é isso?

- Se acalme filha, sei que deve ser um choque pra você, mas essa é sua realidade, você é Isabella Alessia Dywer Salvatore, tem que ter orgulho disso meu anjo. – tanto os Cullen quanto os Hale, não emitiam opiniões.

- Espero que todo esse dinheiro não tenha sido gasto em carros caros, pelo que disse, minha mãe o convenceu a ajudar alguns projetos, certo? - novamente ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sua mãe convenceu seu pai e seu avô a destinar parte de seus lucros a insituições de várias áreas, havia um projeto em andamento, seu pai acabou não concluindo... Ele queria abrir uma fundação que ajudasse projetos sociais e ambientais.

-Isso sim me interessa e muito. – desta vez todos riram. – Não riam, tem idéia de quanta gente podemos ajudar?

- Parece que ouvi Renée falar agora. – comentou minha avó emocionada.

- Mas para que tenha acesso a tudo isso, temos alguns tramites legais a cumprir. – avisou Paolo.

- Como assim?

- Aqui está a petição homologada pelo governo dos Estados Unidos, reconhecendo você Isabella Marie Swan, como Isabella Alessia Salvatore, como sabe a senhorita tem dupla nacionalidade e terá que modificar toda sua documentação e com a autorização de sua avó já dei entrada em tudo isso. A senhorita tem que escolher um representante legal, já que ainda é menor de idade...

- É mesmo, havia me esquecido desse fato. – soltei um longo suspiro tentando entender tudo aquilo. – E como faço isso?

- Tem que ser alguém maior de vinte um e de sua extrema confiança, pois ele terá acesso a suas contas e finanças. – explicou Paolo.

- Me de um minuto, sim. – pedi me levantando, eu tentava assimilar tudo aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Teria que tomar uma decisão e seja ela qual for afetaria a vida de todos ali naquela sala.


	12. OFICIALMENTE UMA SALVATORE

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella andava de um lado para o outro sibilando algo inteligível, sua avó a olhava de um modo estranho. As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais e a mudança era muito grande, provavelmente Bella tentava assimilar tudo o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Pode me dar alguns dias? Não acho sensato resolver algo assim de uma hora para outra, há muita coisa envolvida e qualquer que seja a decisão que eu tome, irá afetar a todos nós. – disse olhando mim e para minha família. – Preciso pensar com calma, ponderar tudo e ai sim decidir o que fazer. – falou por fim.

- Sabia decisão querida. – dizia a senhora Carmem se levantando. – Mesmo assim aqui está. – ela entregou a Bella um cartão que parecia um cartão de crédito.

- O que é isso? – Bella perguntou o segurando.

- Um cartão de crédito, já com seu nome verdadeiro, não tem limites, portanto juízo. – disse depositando um beijo na testa dela. – Venha Paolo, temos muito que fazer ainda hoje.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Salvatore. – falou o abusado se despedindo de Bella, os dois saíram nos deixando na sala.

- O que eu faço? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Calma Bella, saberá o que fazer na hora certa meu amor, fique tranqüila. – falei a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Carlisle o que acha que devo fazer? – disse se voltando para o meu pai.

- Edward tem razão filha, saberá o que fazer na hora certa, não podemos opinar quanto a isso é uma decisão exclusivamente sua, apoiaremos você, seja qual for à decisão que tome. – ele tinha razão, só cabia a nós apoiá-la.

Bella passou o restante do dia perdida em pensamentos, ela havia me contado como foi à conversa com sua avó e algo que disse ficou remoendo em minha mente, o fato dos tios terem dizimado a fortuna com mulheres, bebidas e jogos. Falei com meu pai, Emm e Jazz sobre aquilo e ele nos lembrou o que Henry nos disse, que estavam de olho no tio e nos primos.

- Henry tem razão Edward, pense bem, o avô de Bella mudou o testamento assim que ela nasceu, foi um modo de manter o controle absoluto sobre o grupo, mas o homem acabou morrendo e o filho assumiu tudo ao lado do primo que considerava um irmão certo? – somente assenti. – Com a morte de Charlie quem foi o único beneficiário disso tudo, já que a herdeira estava desaparecida?

- Acha que esses primos podem ter feito algo contra Charlie? Ou até mesmo contra Bella? – havia perplexidade na voz do meu pai.

- Desculpe Carlisle, mas há muito poder em jogo aqui, deu uma olhada nesses números? – disse apontando as pastas que Bella havia entregado a ele.

- Jazz está certo mano, pelo que ouvi o emproado falar. – sorri com seu modo de falar, grande advogado ele seria. – Há muita coisa em jogo aqui e a volta de Bella será como uma bomba para esses três, não tenha dúvidas.

- Acham que ela corre perigo?

- Só saberemos quando conhecermos esses tais primos ai. – falou Jazz. – Antes disso são somente conjecturas. – todos assentiram.

-O que acham que ela vai fazer? Porque disse que sua decisão afetará a todos?- aquilo me intrigava.

- Isso somente ela poderá responder filho.

- Deve estar confusa, tem muita coisa em jogo Edward, Bella é a herdeira de um verdadeiro império, cara é muita grana até mesmo pra nós! – comentou Jazz. – Imagine para uma garota que até ontem ralava como louca pra se manter.

- Jazz está certo! – concordou meu pai.

- Acham que isso pode afetá-la, mudá-la?

- Acho que não, pelo que conheço dela...

- A conhecendo como a gente conhece é capaz dela doar boa parte para caridade, viu a preocupação dela? – rimos com o comentário de Emm, era bem dela mesmo.

- O que sei é que Bella vai precisar de alguém que a oriente, é uma garota inteligente e saberá o que fazer. – disse meu pai se levantando. - Não se preocupe Edward, confie em Bella, ela te ama e ama Thony, jamais se afastará de nós. – falou piscando pra mim, era incrível o modo como ele e minha mãe me conheciam.

- Imagine a cara daquelas duas quando souberem que Bella é poderosa! – revirei os olhos com o comentário idiota de Emmett.

- Não acho que seja bom que essa notícia se espalhe. – a seriedade na voz de Jazz me preocupou.

- Por quê? – voltei minha atenção para ele.

- Quanto menos gente souber será melhor Edward, as coisas ainda não estão muito claras, temos que manter a segurança de Bella, porque acha que a avó mandou aqueles brutamontes?

- Então acha que ela corre perigo, Jazz? – Emmett perguntou também preocupado.

- Algo me diz que é o certo a se fazer, sua mãe foi morta em circunstâncias ainda duvidosas, se lembra?- somente assenti. – Seu avô teve um infarto segundo dona Carmem, mas o pai morreu em um estranho acidente de carro, tem algo nessa história me incomodando, como disse vou deixar meu tio a par de tudo e ele saberá que atitude tomar.

As palavras de Jazz faziam sentido, mas achei melhor não preocupar Bella com nossas conjecturas, ela precisava de tranqüilidade para tomar sua decisão. Na manhã seguinte nos reunimos para o café da manhã e aquele tal Paolo estava lá.

- Buongiorno! – disse Bella com um lindo sorriso, havia passado em seu quarto antes de descer, mas ela dormia tão bem que fiquei com pena de acordá-la.

- Bogiono! – falou Thony tentando imitá-la, fazendo todos rirem.

- Buongiorno caro mio! – respondeu Carmem. – Sente-se meu anjo. – pediu indicando o lugar de Bella na cabeceira da mesa, eu estava ao seu lado. – Gostaria de comunicá-los que Paolo passará uns dias conosco, além de meu advogado é meu assessor e temos muita coisa pra resolver com a volta de Bella, estou organizando um jantar com o restante da família e alguns amigos muito queridos, que ficarão felizes com seu retorno minha querida. Também virão alguns acionistas da empresa, quero apresentar minha neta a eles.

- Não acha que é muito cedo pra isso vovó? – havia certa preocupação na voz de Bella.

- Independente de sua decisão querida é uma Salvatore e será apresentada como tal. – insistiu Carmem.

- Tudo bem então, será que podemos ir conhecer o vinhedo hoje? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Claro que sim, é a época da colheita, vão adorar tenho certeza. – o sorriso de Bella se alargou ainda mais.

- Ah! Vovó, não querendo ser abusada, poderia pedir um favor? – ela mordia os lábios com força, estava hesitante.

- O que quiser meu anjo. – Carmem respondeu de pronto.

-Alice e Rose estão loucas pra conhecer Milão, será que...

- Farei algumas ligações, pelo que sei Alice é designer de moda certo?

- Sim senhora! – respondeu a tampinha.

- O que acha de conhecer alguns amigos meus?

- Amigos?

- Sim, Giorgio, Estefano e Domenico.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice se abanando, assim como Rose.

- O que deu nelas? – perguntou Bella assustada com a reação daquelas duas malucas. - Quem são esses?

- Isabella como tem coragem de fazer uma pergunta dessas? –Alice a olhava indignada.

- Me desculpe por eu não ser uma maníaca por moda! – retrucou irônica.

- São os Deuses da moda, já ouviu falar de Dolce & Gabana, não é, assim como Giorgio Armani. – revirei os olhos com a cara que minha irmã fez ao falar o nome deles, assim como Jazz e Emm, minha mãe sorria meneando a cabeça, assim como meu pai, já Carmem parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Tudo bem então. – Bella disse dando de ombros voltando a comer, o que fez Carmem rir com gosto.

- É incrível como se parece com sua mãe. – disse entre risos, ela sempre ressaltava que Bella se parecia muito com o pai no gênio e com a mãe na aparência e em algumas atitudes, pude notar o quanto aquilo deixava Bella feliz.

Bella, minha mãe e as garotas foram se trocar para irmos ao vinhedo, Francesco o administrador já havia chegado. Era incrível como Bella ficava linda vestida daquela forma, ela usava um vestido simples, porém muito bonito que lhe caia perfeitamente, seus cabelos presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, lhe davam um ar angelical, estava linda.

- Bom dia senhorita Isabella, sou Francesco o administrador do vinhedo. - dizia o homem se apresentando a ela. – Com todo o respeito senhorita, mas és veramente bela come su madre. - concluiu em Italiano.

- Grazie, Francesco, vamos? - Bella veio pra junto de mim depositando um beijo em meus lábios, durante o trajeto, Francesco explicou mais ou menos como era feito o vinho, assim como era armazenado e o tipo de uva que cultivavam. Era um homem simples apesar do cargo que ocupava e parecia gostar muito do que fazia. Ao chegarmos, nos deparamos com uma imensidão verde, era lindo o campo com os parreirais.

Francesco nos mostrou como colher as uvas, a delicadeza com que era feito, nos mostrou os tonéis e barris onde eram armazenados. Assim como o produto final e nos presenteou com um kit dado a visitantes especiais. Convidou-nos para assistir a um ritual feito sempre que a colheita se iniciava, havia uma tina imensa e os trabalhadores jogavam as uvas dentro dela.

- Nos daria a honra senhorita Isabella? - disse Francesco lhe estendendo a mão.

- Eu? Pra que?

- Amassar as uvas senhorita. – Bella olhou pra mim sem saber o que fazer.

- Ainda bem que você não tem chulé Bellinha. – soltou Emmett pra variar, ela revirou os olhos estalando a língua, retirou as sandálias e mergulhou os pés em uma tina pequena.

- Por favor, senhor. – disse Francesco me entregando uma toalha pra secar os pés dela.

- Não acredito que vou fazer isso. – murmurou baixinho.

- Essa eu vou ter que gravar. – dizia o animal do meu irmão com o celular apontado para nós.

- Ignore-o meu amor. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios, a colocando dentro da tina.

-Não vou fazer isso sozinha, já pra cá vocês três. – minha mãe fez o mesmo que ela e meu pai a colocou na tina, assim como Jazz fez com Alice e Emm com Rose, mais algumas mulheres se juntaram a elas dentro da tina. Alice e Rose tinham as calças dobradas até os joelhos, já Bella e minha mãe que usavam vestidos, tiveram que prendê-los na altura da coxa. As quatro dançavam e cantavam junto com as camponesas, pareciam se divertir ali.

- Ela está radiante não acham? – falei encantado nela que ria enquanto brincava com as outras.

- Bella é uma garota muito especial filho, teve muita sorte de encontrá-la. – disse meu pai com a mão no meu ombro.

- Vem Edward. – chamou Bella.

- Acho melhor não... – não tive tempo de falar mais nada, os maridos das mulheres me seguraram e tiraram meus sapatos dobrando minhas calças até o joelho.

- Não acredito nisso! – falei assim que me jogaram na tina, a sensação era estranha, os pés afundavam nas uvas esmagadas.

- O que foi? Ta com medo de se sujar por acaso? – provocou Bella, as mulheres dançavam a nossa volta e em um momento de distração, Bella me passou uma rasteira me fazendo cair só não contava que a puxaria comigo, acabamos em uma guerra de uva onde todos saíram lambuzados e eu e Bella completamente encharcados e sujos. Voltamos para o castelo em um estado lastimável.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Carmem assim que nos viu.

- Fomos conhecer o vinhedo vovó.

- Estou vendo.

- Foi maravilhoso, mas preciso de um banho, tchau! – Bella disparando escada à cima, me puxando junto com ela.

- Porque tanta pressa? – falei estancando em frente à porta do meu quarto.

- Quem disse que estou com pressa? – ela mordia os lábios e me olhava com desejo. – Sabe o que eu quero?

- O que? – perguntei enlaçando sua cintura, colando nossos corpos.

- Tirar essas uvas do seu corpo... Com a língua o que acha? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estava nas pontas dos pés.

- Uma proposta tentadora, desde que eu possa fazer o mesmo. – ela deu um sorriso sacana.

- No meu quarto ou no seu? – sua voz saiu entrecortada.

- Thony deve estar no seu e o meu está mais perto. – falei abrindo a porta, uma vez dentro do quarto a beijei de forma voraz, passando a chave na porta. Nos despimos sem cortar o beijo e assim fomos até chegarmos ao banheiro, entramos no chuveiro e enquanto a água caia por nossos copos, nos amamos, foi um fim de tarde delicioso e inesquecível.

Bella e eu sempre escapávamos para algum lugar mais reservado onde poderíamos ficar a sós, nos curtindo, ela adorava a sala de leitura, um lugar muito aconchegante e gostoso de ficar. Já estávamos há duas semanas ali, havíamos chegado em meados de maio e já estávamos entrando em junho. Alice, Bella, Rose e minha mãe foram com a senhora Carmem para Milão, tanto Rose quanto minha irmã chegaram em estado de graça e cheias de sacolas pra variar. A avó de Bella finalmente havia marcado o jantar para que Bella fosse apresentada como sua neta, os documentos dela haviam chegado e oficialmente eu namorava uma garota de dezessete anos.

- E eu achando que em dois anos poderia adotar Thony legalmente, agora terei que esperar mais três anos, droga! – resmungou olhando para os documentos em sua mão, passaporte, carteira de motorista e seguro social.

- Ta tudo bem amor, o importante é que ele está com a gente, não é? – ela assentiu pensativa, depois do jantar reuniu a todos para participar sua decisão.

- Gostaria de dizer a todos que tomei uma decisão e rogo pra que seja a mais acertada para todos. – disse sentada a cabeceira da mesa, havia algumas pastas a sua frente. – Segundo Paolo eu tenho que escolher um representante legal, essa pessoa que será responsável pelas minhas finanças, correto? – perguntou olhando para o mesmo.

- Isso mesmo senhorita.

- Então comunico a vocês que escolhi como meu representante legal Jasper Hale. – pensei que os olhos dele fossem saltar. - Desculpe, sei que deveria ter informado a você antes e realmente não sei se aceitará o cargo, mas você conhece esse meio, sabe como funcionam as coisas e confio plenamente em você, Jazz.

- Não sei se estou qualificado para assumir tal cargo, Bella.

- Sei que está Jazz, e como já disse, confio em você. Cheguei a pensar em Carlisle, mas ele tem o hospital que é sua verdadeira paixão e quanto a Edward, você mesmo me disse que finanças não era o seu forte. – assenti concordando plenamente com ela. – Assim que Emmett se formar, gostaria que se tornasse meu representante legal, meu advogado, me deixaria mais tranqüila, o que acha?

- Por mim tudo bem, só não sei se dou conta disso?

- Dará! Confio em você grandão. – falou piscando para o meu irmão. – Então Jazz? Posso contar com você? – ele deu um longo suspiro se levantando.

- Claro que sim Bella, mas precisarei de uma equipe para isso, pelo menos até me formar.

- Terá o que quiser a sua disposição, no caso do grupo Santinni creio que seja melhor deixar como está, à única coisa que quero é saber como anda o projeto que meu pai havia dado início, o que acha vovó?

- Se você se sente segura assim, pra mim está perfeito.

- Não é que eu não confie na senhora ou em você Paolo, mas eles me acolheram quando eu não era nada, quando eu não era ninguém...

- Bella, não fale assim. – pediu meu pai.

- Mas foi assim que aconteceu, só estou sendo realista, assim que chegarmos vou mudar o meu curso em Dartmouth, creio que jornalismo não seja o ideal não é?

- Mas você gosta do que faz, era o seu sonho Bella. – falei segurando sua mão.

- Os sonhos mudam Edward, quero me dedicar ao projeto que meu pai iria lançar, quero ajudar com projetos sociais, quero evitar que outras crianças sejam arrancadas de suas famílias e vendidas como uma mercadoria e vou começar ajudando o local onde cresci, o Saint Louis. – senti tanto orgulho dela e tenho certeza que não era o único naquela sala.

- Pensei que fosse ficar aqui filha, comigo? - por mais que tentasse disfarçar, aquilo a surpreendeu.

- Sempre estarei aqui vovó, mas ainda tenho que concluir a universidade e a senhora pode ir pra lá quando quiser. Não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo por lá e vir morar aqui, sei que aqui está minha família a minha origem, mas lá estão às pessoas que eu mais amo. – Carmem não conseguiu disfarçar a magoa ao ouvir aquilo e Bella notou.

- Entendo.

- Será que entendeu mesmo vovó? Não estou dizendo que não a amo, já amo a senhora, mesmo nos conhecendo tão pouco, mas Thony está lá e Edward está lá, e pra mim eles estão em primeiro lugar. – minha mãe piscou pra mim discretamente, eu me perguntava se teria como eu amá-la mais?

- Paolo fará a procuração que dará plenos poderes ao senhor Jasper Hale, assim que estiver pronto você o assina está bem? – tanto Bella quanto Jasper assentiram.

- Não deveria ter falado daquela forma com sua avó, Bella, você a magoou. – falei assim que ficamos a sós em seu quarto.

- Não foi minha intenção Edward, mas desde a primeira conversa que tivemos, ela insisti em dizer para eu vir estudar aqui, morar aqui. Entendo que esse seja seu desejo, mas você não vai estar aqui e muito menos Thony e não quero me separar de nenhum de vocês. Quase enlouqueci quando fiquei em Forks e você em Hanover e foi o mesmo quando foi a Washington. – ela veio até mim passando os braços envolta do meu corpo. – Eu te amo e não consigo mais viver sem você, será que dá pra entender?

- Perfeitamente, porque não vejo minha vida sem você estar nela, Bella. – a envolvi em meus braços.

- Já disse a ela o quanto te amo, mas minha avó insiste que sou nova demais para um sentimento tão forte. Sei o que sinto e posso garantir que é puro e verdadeiro Edward, preciso de você comigo, sem você não vou conseguir. – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras, em seu olhar.

- Estou aqui meu amor, sempre estarei aqui pra você.

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que tive medo de que Jazz recusasse, sei que estava jogando sob ele uma responsabilidade enorme, mas também sabia que meu amigo era a única pessoa em quem poderia confiar. Precisava falar a sós com minha avó, o que Edward me disse ficou martelando em minha mente e não iria sossegar até falar com ela.

- Com licença vovó? Podemos conversar? – falei batendo na porta, ela estava em seu escritório.

- Claro que sim querida, entre e sente-se. – disse apontando a poltrona diante a sua mesa.

- Me desculpe vovó, não foi minha intenção magoá-la, gostaria que entendesse que...

- Eu entendo filha, acredite em mim. – ela deu a volta na mesa sentando-se ao meu lado. – Como disse, você tem muito de seu pai e da sua mãe e pelo que vejo herdou dele a intensidade de seus sentimentos, não é?

- Creio que sim. – sorri ao ouvi-la falar daquele modo.

- Vejo o modo como olha para aquele rapaz, o ama de verdade, não é mesmo?

- Mais que tudo, vovó.

- E ele parece amá-la da mesma forma, o modo como cuida de você, a forma apaixonada como te olha, é muito bonito de se ver filha e muito raro também.

- Tenho medo vovó... Medo que tudo isso acabe nos afastando de alguma forma, ele tem seus sonhos seus projetos...

- Não se aflija querida, saberão como resolver isso, converse com ele, seja sincera é o melhor caminho, acredite.

- A senhora tem razão. – ela me abraçou e confesso que me senti muito bem ali.

- Mudando de assunto, não vai mais poder ficar no alojamento da universidade, falarei com Jasper para que providencie uma casa descente para você em Hanover.

-Não é preciso vovó, estou morando no apartamento com Edward...

- Está dividindo o apartamento com seu namorado?

- Sim por quê?

- Isso não é adequado filha, não para uma Salvatore.

- Mas, vovó?

- Não discuta Isabella, isso não está certo, só tem dezessete anos filha, imagine o que irão dizer?

- Mas...

-Compre uma casa ou um apartamento próximo ao dele, mas nada de morarem juntos, não são casados. – insistiu me cortando, revirei os olhos impaciente. – Imagine o que as pessoas irão dizer quando souberem?

- Não podemos deixar isso em segredo por enquanto, não gostaria que soubessem em Dartmouth.

- Farei o possível, querida, mas providencie uma casa, ou um apartamento e juízo Isabella. – fiz menção de falar, mas ela se adiantou. - Isso não está em discussão, será mais apropriado. – insistiu, achei melhor acatar, não custava nada agradá-la, quem não gostou nada daquilo foi Edward.

- Mas porque diabos terá que morar em outra casa? – dizia Edward andando de um lado para outro, estávamos em meu quarto.

- Ela pediu que fosse assim, disse que não fica bem para uma Salvatore dividir o apartamento com o namorado, sou uma garota de família e mereço respeito, segundo ela. – ele revirou os olhos bufando alto. – Acho melhor não contrariá-la, não gostei da idéia tanto quanto você, meu caro.

- Acostumei com você lá, como faremos? – disse vindo pra junto de mim na cama.

- Daremos um jeito, vou pedir para que Jazz providencie tudo pra mim.

Os dias estavam passando muito rápido e o dia do grande jantar que vovó estava organizando havia chegado e a equipe de um cabeleleiro famoso veio até aqui para cuidar da vovó, Esme, eu Rose e Alice enquanto os funcionários organizam tudo. Alice ficou um espetáculo em um vestido rosa tão delicado quanto ela, Esme estava linda naquele vestido dourado e Rose, de tirar o fôlego em um vestido preto justo moldando aquele corpo escultural dela. Minha avó estava elegante demais em um vestido bronze.

Ela havia me presenteado com um belissimo vestido que caiu super bem em mim, era um tomara que caia vermelho com um ousado decote frontal, completamente colado ao meu corpo o moldando perfeitamente. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um penteado bem elaborado, mal me reconecia diante do espelho.

- Você está linda. – disse minha avó depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, saindo em seguida, teria que aguardar e descer sozinha alguns minutos depois.

- Senhorita Isabella?

-Sim Alfredo? – falei abrindo a porta, ele me olhou de cima abaixo.

- Estas veramente bella, bambina.

- Grazie, Alfredo. – agradeci estalando um beijo em seu rosto, ao chegar ao topo da escada senti meu estômago dar voltas, o salão estava cheio e de repente todos os olhares se voltaram pra mim. A cada degrau que descia agradecia mentalmente por não ter tropeçado, meus olhos percorriam as pessoas ali presentes até encontrar aquele par de olhos verdes que eu tanto amava e que me olhavam com certo encantamento eu diria.

- Buona será a tutti, vi presento Isabella Dwyer Alessia Salvatore, mio nipote tornato da noi. - disse minha avó me apresentando a todos, houve um murmurinho assim que disse meu nome.

- Porque todos estão me olhando assim? – pareciam que viam um fantasma diante de si.

- Estão surpresos, não sabiam que você havia retornado, creio que ainda estejam se recuperando do susto. – sussurrou de maneira discreta. – Venha vou lhe apresentar ao seu tio e seus primos.

-Este é o primo de seu pai Alberto e sua esposa Paola. – dizia minha avó me apresentando um homem com aproximadamente a idade de Carlisle, mais velho talvez e uma mulher com a idade de Rose e Alice, com certeza ela não passava de vinte e cinco.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo tio Alberto, Paola. – os cumprimentei educadamente.

- O prazer é inteiramente nosso, acredite querida. – algo na voz dele me fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça, uma sensação ruim passou por mim, me senti extremamente desconfortável, tudo nele soava falso. Somente assenti com um sorriso estampado no rosto, olhei em volta procurando por Edward, precisava dele ali comigo.

- Você é um encanto Isabella. – Paola disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Estes são meus filhos, Donatella e Marcus, vejam meninos sua querida prima Isabella. – além de tudo era bajulador, uma loira lindíssima com cara de anjo se aproximou de nós, mas algo nela me dizia que de anjo ali só tinha a cara, Marcus era muito bonito e me pareceu bem simpático.

- Finalmente tia Carmem a encontrou, isso é maravilhoso. – disse Marcus me dando um abraço, me pegando de surpresa. – Você é mesmo linda priminha. – falou estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Prazer. – disse Donatella com um asceno de cabeça somente, seu olhar estava fiixo em um ponto do enorme salão.

- Senhorita Isabella, gostaria de lhe apresentar minha noiva Antonella, Antonella Volturi.

- Volturi? Conheço alguns Volturi. – comentei ao cumprimentá-la, era uma loira lindíssima e muito simpática,

- É mesmo? De onde?

- Dartmouth.

- Oh sim, meus primos estudam lá, tenho um tio em Nova York, o pai de Aro, Félix e Demetri, já meu tio Caius mora em Roma, é o pai de Alec e Jane, os conhece?

- Todos eles, são amigos do meu namorado e seus irmãos.

- Namorado? Tem namorado? – não entendi o espanto de Marcus.

- Sim, ele está aqui em algum lugar. – falei olhando novamente pelo salão. – Com licença vou encontrá-lo. – todos assentiram e sai atrás dele, não conseguia encontrar Edward, nem os outros, vi Carlisle e Esme conversando com um casal.

- Me desculpem! Boa noite, mas viram Edward ou os outros?

- Eles estavam circulando por aqui querida, será que estão na parte externa? – disse Esme, doce como sempre.

- Obrigada! – agradeci indo na direção indicada, conforme ia andando pelo salão as pessoas se apresentavam a mim, era obrigada a dar atenção a elas, e aquilo estava me irritando. Só queria encontrá-lo, estava a ponto de anunciá-lo quando vi Alice e os outros na grande sacada.

- Oi! – falei me aproximando deles.

- Bella! Você está um deslumbre amiga. – Alice disse vindo até mim me dando um abraço apertado.

- Obrigada, olha quem fala. – ela sorriu fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Tem idéia do quanto está linda, senhorita Isabella? – estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz sussurrada ao meu ouvido.

- Porque sumiu, estava procurando por você. – reclamei me jogando em seus braços.

- Está tremendo Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, estou bem, só senti sua falta. - ele levou a mão ao meu queixo me forçando a olhar em seus olhos.

- Me diz o que está acontecendo. – pediu sério e um tanto preocupado.

- Não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, essa gente fica me olhando como se eu fosse um fantasma ou algo parecido. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Estava te procurando e não te encontrava.

- Você praticamente ressurgiu das cinzas Bella, queria o que meu amor? – disse brincalhão.

- Conheceram a noiva de Paolo? – perguntei mudando de assunto, me virando para os quatro.

- Não, ela é gata? – perguntou Emmett levando um cutucão de Rose.

- É muito bonita sim, é uma Volturi acreditam? Segundo ela é prima de Aro e Alec.

- Esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, não? – comentou Alice.

- E quem era aquele que te abraçou? - me virei para Edward que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Meu primo Marcus. – falei sem graça. – Ele é meio...

- Isabella? Prima?- foi falar no dito cujo que ele apareceu com Donatella ao seu lado, Paolo e Antonella estavam com eles. – Vejo que encontrou seu ragazzo?

- Si, este é Edward Cullen, meu namorado. – ele mediu Edward de cima abaixo. – Este é o meu primo Marcus.

- Prazer. – Edward estendeu a mão pra ele, que a pegou, os dois se encararam por um tempo, e aquilo foi no mínimo estranho.

- Sou Donatella, prima da Isabella, prazer em conhecê-lo Edward. – não consegui disfarçar o espanto pela súbita simpatia dela, comigo foi seca, mas estava toda derretida para ele.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Donatella. – ela abriu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes.

- Antonella, este é o meu namorado de quem lhe falei, ele e seus irmãos são amigos dos seus primos, eles se cumprimentaram assim como os outros.

- Essa sua prima é uma bela bisca, Bella. – Rose disse entre os dentes, já que ela tinha uma mão sobre o ombro de Emm e outra no de Edward.

- E vem falar isso pra mim? Ela mal me cumprimentou quando seu pai nos apresentou, mas quando viu Edward... Viu o tamanho daquele sorriso?

- Isabella? Será que pode me acompanhar um instante? – perguntou minha avó.

- Só um minuto vovó. – pedi indo até Edward. – Com licença, será que pode vir comigo? – ele assentiu pegando sua taça de champagne, Donatella o seguiu com o olhar na maior cara de pau.

- O que foi amor?

- Pode me acompanhar, não quero ficar sozinha lá. – novamente ele sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Claro que sim. – disse piscando pra mim, nos juntamos a minha avó em direção ao grande salão.

- Quero apresentá-la a alguns membros do conselho e ao primeiro ministro que é muito meu amigo. – dizia ela nos conduzindo novamente para dentro do enorme salão, como havia dito nos apresentou ao primeiro ministro e a alguns membros da diretoria do grupo, em seguida fomos para imensa mesa onde o jantar seria servido. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado de frente para nós estava Marcus e Donatella.

Havia uma quantidade enorme de talheres e copos na mesa diante de mim, eu me perguntava para que tudo aquilo? Felizmente correu tudo bem durante o jantar, sem nenhum incidente, fizeram algumas perguntas sobre o que eu faria agora que havia voltado, se me mudaria para cá, se assumiria meu lugar no grupo... Mas minhas respostas foram monossilábicas como: sim, não, talvez. O fato de minha querida prima não tirar os olhos do meu namorado estava me incomodando e muito.

- O que você tem Bella, porque está com essa carinha? – Edward perguntou enquanto subíamos em direção aos quartos, finalmente aquele pesadelo havia acabado.

- Nada.

- Bella te conheço perfeitamente e sei que tem algo te incomodando. – insistiu me virando pra si.

- Só estou cansada e...

- Não minta pra mim. – pediu segurando meu rosto, fazendo com que olhasse pra ele. – Me diz o que está se passando nessa cabecinha? - disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, que havia soltado do penteado.

-Não gostei do modo como minha prima te olhava, nem do modo como falou com você. Quando fomos apresentadas ela mal trocou duas palavras comigo, sabia? – ele prendia o riso.

- Está com ciúme? Está com ciúme da sua prima?

- Ela não escondeu o quanto ficou encantada com você meu caro, não se faça de desentendido, sei muito bem que notou?

- Sim eu notei, por isso eu e meus irmãos saímos de circulação, porque sua prima ficava me olhando antes mesmo de nos apresentar, ela é bem atiradinha pode- se dizer...

- Ela deu em cima de você?

- Isso não importa Bella, o que importa é que pra mim só interessa uma Salvatore, você. – falou tomando meus lábios em um beijo que somente ele sabia dar, um beijo que me fazia esquecer até mesmo de respirar. – Amo você. – sussurrou contra minha pele, me fazendo estremecer.

- Também amo você. – ele sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Nos vemos amanhã. – disse se despedindo de mim, estávamos diante da porta do meu quarto.

- Sonha comigo. – sussurrei ao beijá-lo, senti um aperto no peito ao me separar dele.

- Sempre. – respondeu se afastando, assim que entrei no quarto fui ver Thony que dormia tranqüilo, dispensei a babá que estava cuidando dele e fui tomar um banho, uma boa noite de sono era tudo que eu precisava.

**** **_**Eu sentia braços me envolverem, havia muitos gritos e alguém me arrancava dos braços onde estava segura, barulho de tiros e de repente a imagem mudou, estava no mesmo jardim nos braços de Edward, estávamos deitados sobre uma espreguiçadeira, ele acariciava meus cabelos. **_

_**Senti alguém me puxar bruscamente me tirando dos braços dele, eu gritava tentando me soltar e voltar para os braços de Edward, mas a pessoa que me segurava era muito forte. **_

_**- Ele não será seu, Isabella... Ele nunca será seu... Edward não pertence a você. – disse uma voz feminina a qual eu não conseguia distinguir. **_

_**- NÃO! EDWARD... EDWARD NÃO ME DEIXA! – gritei a todo pulmão tentando me soltar e novamente ouvi tiros... Edward estava caído em uma poça de sangue, o seu sangue... **_

_**- NÃAAOOO! EDWARD! EDWARD!...**_** **** - acordei suada aos berros ouvindo a voz de Edward.


	13. CONHECENDO A FAMÍLIA

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Quando Bella desceu as escadas era como se meu coração fosse saltar pela boca, estava maravilhosa naquele vestido, ninguém dizia que se tratava de uma garota de dezessete anos e sim uma mulher linda e elegante.

- Ela está linda, não concordam? – dizia Alice abraçada a Jazz.

- Ela é linda. – falei ficando ao lado deles, Carmem a monopolizou por um tempo, apresentava Bella a várias pessoas, achei melhor dar um tempo a elas.

- Quem é aquela loira que não tira os olhos de você? – perguntou Emmett discretamente, para o meu espanto.

- Não faço idéia, ela ta me secando já faz um tempão. – estava um tanto incomodado com aquilo, mesmo ela sendo uma tremenda gata.

- Ela está indo pra perto da Bella. – comentou Jazz, havia um cara com ela e mais um casal, um cara mais velho e uma mulher de aproximadamente nossa idade, um pouco mais talvez. O cara mais novo a abraçou e aquilo me deixou incomodado.

- Quem é aquele? – perguntei entre os dentes.

- Pelo que ouvi falar são os famosos primos dela. – olhei pra Jazz, aquela loira era a prima dela?

- Aqui está quente, o que acham de irmos lá pra fora? – pediu Alice se juntando a nós, fomos todos para a varanda, ficamos ali jogando conversa fora.

- Oi. – estava de costas conversando com Jazz e Emm, mas sabia perfeitamente de quem era aquela voz, meu corpo todo reagiu a ela. Alice a abraçou elogiando seu vestido, me aproximei dela por trás e sussurrei em seu ouvido, Bella se jogou em meus braços, estava tremendo parecia assustada com algo.

Ela tentou disfarçar dizendo que não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas sabia que havia algo mais ali. Falou sobre a prima dos Volturi que era noiva do tal Paolo, estávamos conversando quando aquele cara que a abraçou se aproximou de nós, junto com a loira a tal prima dela.

-Isabella? Prima? Vejo que encontrou seu ragazzo? – brincou o idiota chamando a atenção de todos.

- Si, este é Edward Cullen, meu namorado. – o cara me mediu de cima embaixo, como se me analisasse e aquilo me irritou e muito. – Este é o meu primo Marcus.

- Prazer. – falei aceitando sua mão, o cara a apertava pra valer e fiz o mesmo, algo nele me dizia que o cara não valia nada, não fui com a cara dele.

- Sou Donatella, prima da Isabella, prazer em conhecê-lo Edward. – disse a loira me cumprimentando e sem cerimônia estalou um beijo em meu rosto, deixando Bella um tanto constrangida.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Donatella. – a mulher deu um sorriso afetado, Bella nos apresentou a Antonella, prima de Aro e Alec e ficamos ali conversando amenidades, Rose, Bella e Alice estavam mais afastadas, senti uma mão em meu ombro e estanquei ao ver que se tratava de Donatella, ela mantinha uma mão no ombro de Emm também que me olhou sem entender nada.

Não demorou e Bella me chamou para acompanhá-la dizendo que não queria ficar sozinha, sabia que era por causa da prima, mas achei melhor não mencionar. Sua avó nos apresentou ao primeiro ministro e a alguns diretores do grupo também.

Logo o jantar foi servido e confesso que foi constrangedor o modo como a prima de Bella me olhava durante todo o jantar, Bella estava visivelmente nervosa e se atrapalhou um pouco com os talheres e os copos, suas respostas eram monossilábicas as perguntas que várias pessoas faziam a ela, meu pai a olhou com preocupação, assim como minha mãe.

A festa estava chegando ao fim e Carmem a chamou para se despedir do primeiro ministro, enquanto ela foi aproveitei para ir ao banheiro, estava voltando para o salão quando fui abordado pela tal Donatella.

- Edward, até que enfim minha priminha... – não pude deixar de notar o desdém com que disse priminha. – Largou de você.

- Com licença, mas vou me juntar a minha namorada. – falei tentando passar por ela que ficou diante de mim, impedindo minha passagem.

- Sabe! Minha priminha tem muita sorte mesmo, conseguir um namorado como você... – mordeu os lábios numa tentativa patética de me seduzir. – Você é muito charmoso, sabia? – disse deslizando o dedo pelo meu peito. – Encantador.

- Com licença, mas acho que está passando dos limites... – segurei seu pulso com força, afastando sua mão de mim. - Sou o namorado da sua prima e peço que a respeite, por favor. – cuspi entre os dentes passando por ela, estava na cara que aquela ali não valia nada!

Assim que encontrei Bella, não soltei mais dela, ao subirmos para o quarto notei que estava calada demais, pensativa demais. Perguntei o que ela tinha e novamente tentou sair pela tangente, insisti e Bella comentou o fato de sua prima ficar me olhando a noite toda, estava enciumada, tentei tirar aquilo da cabeça dela, não queria ser o motivo de uma briga entre elas. Trocamos alguns beijos e a deixei na porta de seu quarto, estava relutante em me soltar.

- Sonha comigo. – sua voz saiu sussurrada, ela me beijou e pude sentir a urgência com que o fazia, como se nunca mais fosse me beijar novamente.

- Sempre. – respondi assim que nos apartamos, indo para o meu quarto, assim que entrei, tomei uma ducha pra relaxar, coloquei uma calça de agasalho e me joguei na cama. Acordei assustado com gritos que ecoavam no corredor.

- NÃO! EDWARD... EDWARD NÃO ME DEIXA! – era a voz de Bella, corri em direção ao seu quarto, encontrando Alice, Jazz, Rose e meus pais no caminho, abri a porta e Thony olhava assustado para Bella que se debatia e gritava na cama.

- NÃAAOOO! EDWARD! EDWARD- gritava com desespero, estava molhada de suor.

- Bella? Bella acorda meu amor, estou aqui Bella. – a envolvi em meus braços, minha mãe pegou Thony que estava chorando assustado e o tirou dali.

- NÃO EDWARD... Não... Não... De novo não... – dizia agarrada a mim, ela tremia inteira.

- Shhh... Estou aqui meu amor, não vou a lugar algum. – disse acariciando seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la.

- Tome filha, vai ajudar. – meu pai lhe oferecia um copo com água, ela mal conseguia segurá-lo.

- Teve um sonho ruim? – perguntei tentando secar seu rosto, ela somente assentiu voltando a afundar o rosto em meu peito. - Me diz o que foi Bella, está me deixando assustado, Thony se assustou com seus gritos meu amor, você estava desesperada. – estava angustiado, ela se afastou tentando secar o rosto que estava molhado novamente.

- Eu... Eu... Estava novamente naquele jardim...

- O daquele sonho? – ela assentiu.

- Sim... – disse fungando. – Sentia braços me envolverem e novamente houve gritos e os disparos... Mas, mas...

- Mas o que Bella?

- De repente tudo mudou e estávamos deitados no mesmo lugar, mas desta vez estava em seus braços, você acariciava meus cabelos enquanto sentíamos os raios se sol, quando alguém, me tirou dos seus braços... Era forte e eu não conseguia me soltar, eu tentava voltar para você, mas não conseguia... Novamente houve gritos e alguém dizia que jamais seria meu, que você nunca seria meu... – ela voltou a se exaltar e tremer, pela minha visão periférica pude ver meu pai perto da porta assim como, Alice, Em e Jazz, Rose havia saído com minha mãe e Thony.

- Shhh... Se acalme Bella. – falei tentando acalmá-la.

- Ouvi disparos e... E... Você estava... – o choro voltou com força total. – Você estava morto Edward... - sua voz saiu abafada já que ela voltou a afundar o rosto em meu peito.

- Estou aqui Bella, com você, foi só um sonho ruim meu amor, se acalme, por favor. – pedi distribuindo beijos em seu rosto, ela chorava compulsivamente soluçando sem parar.

- Acho melhor dar algo para acalmá-la Edward. – assenti para meu pai que saiu. – Volto em um instante. - logo ele voltou com Alfredo ao seu lado, que também estava preocupado com Bella, disse que os gritos ecoaram pelos corredores. Meu pai fez com que ela tomasse dois comprimidos e aos poucos Bella foi se acalmando até que adormeceu, fiquei ali, velando seu sono. Ela não me soltava, sua mão estava agarrada a minha camiseta e sua cabeça apoiada sobre meu peito, assim que abri os olhos ao despertar, me deparei com aqueles olhos castanhos me olhando.

- Oi! Se sente melhor? – perguntei ainda sonolento.

- Sim, desculpe! Devo ter assustado a todos com...

- Um pouco, esqueça isso está bem? Olha... – falei apontando pra mim. - Eu estou bem, foi só um sonho ruim.

- Eu sei, mas parecia tão real... Vê-lo ali... Sem vida... – as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

- Shhh... Não chore Bella, esqueça, foi somente um sonho ruim. – disse a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Onde está Thony?

- Acho que está com meus pais, ele ficou um pouco assustado.

- Pobrezinho. – lamentou.

- Tudo bem, logo ele esquece. - Bella esboçou um sorriso, no café contou o sonho com detalhes, ainda estava muito abalada e se assustava atoa. Sua avó ficou impressionada tanto com o sonho como com a reação dela.

- Podemos conversar Edward? – Carmem pediu indicando seu escritório pra mim.

- Claro que sim.

- Sente-se filho. – assenti fazendo o que me pediu.

- Algum problema senhora?

- Ela sempre tem pesadelos assim? – perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

- Fazia tempo que não sonhava com aquilo, mas segundo Bella desta vez foi diferente e confesso que nunca a vi reagir assim a um sonho.

- Minha neta é como o pai, intensa em seus sentimentos... – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Meu filho era um homem brilhante, mas quando se tratava do coração parecia outro, quando se apaixonou por Renée então... Eles eram tão jovens, com o desejo e a paixão a flor da pele, se é que me entende? Olhando para você e minha neta é como se visse meu filho e Renée, o mesmo modo apaixonado de um olhar para o outro, sei que a ama filho e peço que cuide dela pra mim.

- Não precisava nem ter pedido senhora, daria minha vida pela dela. – respondi prontamente.

- Sei disso filho, mas com o jantar de ontem, atirei minha neta aos chacais, meu filho confiava plenamente em Alberto, gosto dele, sempre foi um amor comigo e seus filhos são um encanto, mas... – ela parecia hesitante.

- Mas? – a incentivei.

- Desde que conversei com o agente Henry que...

- Desculpe, a senhora falou com Henry? Então está ciente de suas suspeitas?

- Sim. – ela me pareceu triste ao responder aquilo. – Me dói saber que posso ter criado uma cobra em minha própria casa, mas as suspeitas dele fazem muito sentido, a investigação corre em segredo absoluto Edward. Peço que cuide de minha neta, Isabella confia plenamente em você e em sua família, os ama a todos, não a magoe filho. Mesmo ciente de seu amor por ela, é bem insegura com tudo relacionado a você, vi o modo como minha sobrinha olhava pra você ontem.

- Quanto a isso senhora...

-Tome cuidado, Donatella tem aquele rostinho de anjo, mas é mimada e quando quer uma coisa, não descansa até consegui-la, o que me preocupa e muito, pois os sentimentos da minha neta estão em jogo aqui.

- Jamais faria algo que magoasse Bella, senhora.

- Sei disso Edward, mas também sei o quanto é difícil para um homem resistir a certos encantos, só lembre-se de uma coisa; Se perder a confiança que ela tem em você, pode não recuperá-la jamais, me entendeu?

- Perfeitamente senhora.

- Agora vá ver sua namorada e lembre-se, sigilo absoluto sobre a investigação. – assenti me levantando, falei com Jazz, meu pai e Emm sobre a investigação e o pedido de Carmem.

**POV BELLA**

Estávamos há quase um mês aqui, em alguns dias seria o aniversário de Edward e gostaria de comemorar seus vinte e dois anos em grande estilo. Andei conversando com Jazz e antes de voltarmos para Forks, gostaria de conhecer algumas propriedades que estava naquela bendita lista.

- O que acham de estendermos nossas férias? Gostaria de conhecer algumas propriedades que ficam por aqui, depois partimos para Forks o que acham? – os sete me olhavam sem nada dizer.

- Pra mim não vai dar querida, estou há muito tempo fora do hospital, preciso voltar a Forks. – explicou Carlisle se desculpando.

- Ele está certo, filha, será melhor eu Carl e Thony regressarmos a Forks, assim vocês seis podem aproveitar melhor o que acha? – falou Esme desta vez.

- Tem certeza disso? – os dois assentiram.

- Vai ser melhor assim filha, além do mais vou providenciar a casa que sua avó pediu. – ao ouvir a mãe Edward revirou os olhos. – Prefere casa ou apartamento?

- Casa, ampla e com alojamentos para empregados. – Jazz respondeu por mim.

- Pra que tudo isso?

- Para sua segurança, além do mais, sua avó permitiu que fossemos morar com você, desde que cada um tenha seu quarto.

- É melhor do que em casas separadas, não concorda? – falei me virando para Edward. – Tem carta branca Esme. – ela somente assentiu sorrindo, nossa estadia na Toscana estava chegando ao fim e confesso que me despedir de minha avó não foi nada fácil.

-Promete que vai me visitar? Quero que conheça o Saint Louis e Charlotte. – eu estava abraçada a ela.

- Vou fazer o possível meu anjo, não vá se esquecer de sua avó.

- Isso seria impossível, a senhora é inesquecível Condessa. – ela riu de forma tão descontraída.

- Cuide de minha avó Paolo e se der vá nos visitar e leve Antonella com você. – disse ao me despedir dele.

- Pode deixar, assim que der aparecemos por lá.

- Tchau Alfredo, adorei te conhecer, você é incrível. – o abracei depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Vou sentir sua falta bambina. – falou todo tímido.

- E eu a sua, acredite. – Francesco e a esposa também vieram se despedir, assim como tio Alberto, Paola e meus primos.

- É uma pena que não ficará conosco querida. – dizia tio Alberto, ao lado de Paola.

- Tenho muito que fazer por lá, mas entrarei em contato tio, para saber como está o andamento do projeto que meu pai deu início. – notei uma troca de olhares entre ele e Marcus.

- Oh sim, o projeto!

- Sim o projeto.

- Pode deixar priminha, eu mesmo cuidarei disso pra você. – Marcus disse me abraçando como fez da vez em que nos conhecemos.

- Pode deixar Marcus, quem vai cuidar disso sou eu, pessoalmente. – falei me soltando dele rapidamente.

- Porque não ficam mais um tempo aqui, a Itália tem muito a oferecer. – Donatella falava comigo, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Edward que se despedia de tio Alberto.

- Pelo visto você também. – retrucou Rose, Donatella a fuzilou com o olhar, ao se despedir de Edward o abraçou como se o conhecesse a vida toda, cochichando algo em seu ouvido e aquilo fez meu sangue ferver.

- Pode me dizer o que aquela atirada falou pra você? – perguntei entre os dentes assim que entramos na limusine.

- Nada de importante, garanto! – respondeu do mesmo modo, estava sério.

- O que foi? Porque está com essa cara?

- Não tenho nada Bella, vem aqui moleque. – disse pegando Thony no colo, brincando com ele.

- O jato da empresa levou Carlisle, Esme e Thony de volta a Forks, enquanto o meu nos levou a Paris.

- Jazz em que propriedade está à coleção de carros do meu pai? – estávamos sentados juntos com a desculpa de falarmos sobre minha herança, enquanto Emm e Edward se enfrentavam no vídeo game já Alice e Rose faziam planos para a noite em Paris.

- Pelo que vejo aqui, eles estão concentrados em uma só propriedade, por quê?

- Sabe qual deles Edward mais gosta?

- Porque está me perguntando isso? Oh meu Deus! – soltou assim que se deu conta do que pretendia fazer.

- Quero presenteá-lo com um carro e até onde sei temos várias opções, só não sei qual ele mais gosta. – Jazz abriu seu notebook e foi me mostrando os modelos que havia na coleção do meu pai, estava na dúvida entre o Aston Martin e o Jaguar conversível, os carros estavam concentrados na casa do Óregon.

- Bella esses carros são uma verdadeira fortuna. – comentou baixinho.

- Acha melhor deixá-los lá tomando pó por acaso? Ele adora carros, assim que comprarmos a casa mande esses dois aqui para lá. O Aston Martin e o Jaguar.

- Você é quem manda chefinha. – brincou batendo continência.

O Apartamento ficava na Champs Elysées, Jazz conversou com o administrador e lhe apresentou a procuração me apresentando como nova proprietária, o moço foi muito simpático conosco, minha avó havia ligado antes avisando de nossa chegada.

O apartamento tinha uma ampla sala dividida em três ambientes, próximo a lareira um pequeno sofá de dois lugares e duas aconchegantes poltronas, mais ao centro uma TV de plasma em um belo rack e dois sofás confortáveis. Uma bela mesa com seis cadeiras formavam a sala de jantar ao lado de um belo aparadouro, estava tudo limpo e florido.

A cozinha era pequena e bem versátil, havia uma pequena lavanderia toda equipada, um banheiro social e três suítes, duas mais simples e a principal, o que me chamou a atenção foram às letras na parede, um R e um C bem grandes sobre a cabeceira da cama.

- Eles estiveram aqui. – disse passando a mão sobre a linda colcha que havia na cama.

- Tudo bem pra você ficar aqui ou prefere ir para um hotel? – Edward perguntou um tanto preocupado.

- Não, só é estranho, sentir saudade de alguém que não me lembro, parece loucura, não acha?

- É normal Bella, eram seus pais, é natural que sinta falta deles. – falou me envolvendo em seus braços. - O que quer ver primeiro? O Louvre ou a torre Eiffel? – perguntou de modo sussurrado em meu ouvido tentando me distrair.

- Quer passar seu aniversário aqui ou quer ir para outro lugar? – respondi com uma pergunta, ignorando a dele, ele me olhou confuso. – Seu aniversário será daqui dois dias, onde quer passá-lo, em Paris, Londres, Espanha, onde?

- Em qualquer lugar, desde que esteja comigo. – respondeu de pronto.

- Estou falando sério.

- Podemos ficar por aqui afinal, Paris é um lugar romântico, não acha? Olha que vista maravilhosa. – disse abrindo as cortinhas, ao longe se via a torre Eiffel toda iluminada e linda.

- Romântico? Meu namorado é um homem romântico?

- Às vezes sim, por quê? Acha que não sou romântico? – seu cenho estava franzido.

- Estou brincando com você seu bobo, com fome?

- Só de você. – falou me abraçando por trás colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Também estou, mas antes quero matar a minha fome, o que acha de irmos a um bistrô, afinal estamos na capital gastronômica não é?

- Tudo bem, vamos a um bistrô, mas depois você não me escapa senhorita. – falamos com os outros que toparam e cada um foi se arrumar, afinal estávamos em Paris.

- É verdade o que Jazz me disse? – Alice perguntou enquanto me ajudava com a maquiagem.

- E o que ele disse?

- Sobre o presente de Edward...

-Shhh... É segredo absoluto, pedi para Jazz o enviar para Hanover, vou entregá-lo assim que chegarmos lá.

- Você é maluca sabia, esse carro é uma verdadeira fortuna.

- E seu irmão vai ficar um espetáculo dentro dele.

- Disso não duvido. – falou terminando. – Pronto, está linda.

- Obrigada Alice, amanhã sairemos para fazer compras o que acha?

- Isabella Sw... Quer dizer Salvatore fazendo compras?

- Deixa de ser boba, quero comprar algo para Edward.

- Mas já não vai dar...

- Como você mesma diz, é só um mimo. – Alice revirou os olhos analisando a roupa que eu havia separado para vestir que consistia em uma calça leggin, um corpete branco com detalhes em preto, um boot com salto e uma jaquetinha preta linda.

- Que orgulho de você minha amiga. – dizia a maluca quando me viu pronta.

- Acha mesmo que ficou bom? – perguntei me olhando no espelho. – Não acham que está muito decotado?

- Está perfeito! – disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Então vamos porque os três já devem estar impacientes. – falei abrindo a porta.

- Com certeza, mas já deveriam estar acostumado, não acham? – falou debochada.

- Até que em fim Alice! – resmungou Edward pra variar.

- Deixa de ser chato Edward, valeu a pena, veja. – disse abrindo passagem para que eu passasse.

-Uau! – soltou meu namorado lindo, seu olhar percorreu meu corpo parando no decote, ele mordeu os lábios com força, conhecia bem aquele olhar de desejo. – Você está...

- Gostosa pra caralho! – completou Emmett sendo fuzilado por Edward e Rosalie.

- Não vamos exagerar Emm, por favor. – fui até Edward e depositei um beijo em seus lábios.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com ele, você está deliciosamente tentadora. – revirei os olhos.

- Exagerado!

- Realista! – afirmou me beijando outra vez.

Optamos por irmos andando mesmo, a noite estava agradável, encontramos um bistrô aconchegante e a comida era deliciosa, os meninos escolheram um belo vinho para acompanhar o jantar, de lá fomos à torre Eiffel, aquele era mesmo um lugar mágico.

- É tão linda! – meu pescoço estava pendido para trás para conseguir vê-la em toda sua magnitude.

- É mesmo linda. –Edward dizia fazendo o mesmo que eu.

- É sua primeira vez em Paris? – perguntei voltando minha atenção para ele que ainda olhava para a torre.

- Não que eu me lembre, minha mãe gostava muito de viajar, se não me engano acho que passamos por aqui sim, mas nunca a vi de perto.

- O que sua mãe fazia? – em todo esse tempo juntos, ele pouco falava dela, ou do pai.

- Era pianista, uma eximia pianista. – falou orgulhoso.

- Jura?

- Sim, até a doença afastá-la do que mais amava. – seus olhos estavam brilhantes, marejados.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção...

- Tudo bem, é bom falar dela, é que amo tanto Esme e Carlisle que às vezes me esqueço que não sou filho deles. Esme e minha mãe eram amigas desde pequenas, cursaram a universidade juntas foi onde minha mãe conheceu meu pai e Esme, Carlisle. – os outros estavam espalhados namorando, estávamos sentados em um banco próximo a enorme torre. – Meu pai morreu quando eu era bem pequeno em um acidente de carro, seu nome era Anthony Masen, um empresário bem sucedido, minha mãe vendeu tudo, não entendia nada de empresas, sua vida era a música. Viajou por vários países me arrastando de um lugar para outro até descobrir que tinha câncer. – ele brincava com meus dedos entrelaçados aos dele enquanto falava.

- Que tipo? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Leucemia... Leucemia mielóide aguda, infelizmente é a que mais mata até hoje. – seu olhar estava perdido. – Foi terrível vê-la definhar aos poucos, sua beleza sendo consumida pela doença. Assim que soube do diagnóstico Esme nos levou para morar com eles, Carlisle acompanhou todo o tratamento de minha mãe até o fim.

- Sinto muito ter tocado no assunto.

- Não sinta, jamais falei sobre ela com uma garota antes. – ele me apertou em seus braços. – Só consigo falar sobre essas coisas com você.

- Estou aqui Edward, com você e pra você, até se cansar de mim.

- Ainda não se deu conta de que isso não irá acontecer, Isabella? – falou com um tom divertido.

-Sei que nada é para sempre, mas realmente rogo pra que... Conosco seja assim, gostaria que o que temos durasse pra sempre. – deixei meu coração falar por mim naquele momento.

- Garota! – disse segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, seu polegar fazia círculos em minha bochecha em uma caricia terna. – De onde você tira essas coisas? – perguntou com tanta intensidade.

- É como me sinto, é como te amo. – pude ver um brilho passar pelo seu olhar, ele nada disse, tomou meus lábios em um beijo delicioso.

No dia seguinte fui com as garotas em um shopping da Champs Elysées, acabei comprando duas jaquetas de couro que ficariam lindas em Edward. Fiquei tão empolgada que comprei presente para Charlotte, Esme, Carlisle, comprei uma jaqueta de couro para Thony, parecida com a de Edward, não resisti. Também comprei presentes para Angie e Erick, claro que não me esqueci de Emm e Jazz.


	14. AMADURECENDO

**Logo eu posto mais alguns! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV EDWARD**

Às vezes eu olhava para Bella e me custava acreditar que aquela garota tinha somente dezessete anos, era tão madura pra idade, as palavras que me disse na noite anterior ainda ecoavam em minha mente. O modo como me abri com ela, jamais havia falado sobre aquilo com uma garota e confesso que me senti bem contando a ela, sabia que me entenderia ao contrario de Lauren, Tanya ou qualquer outra que tenha passado pela minha vida.

- Caramba aquelas três estão demorando, não acham? – disse Emm me despertando dos meus devaneios, se jogando ao meu lado no sofá.

- Alice e Rose em um shopping, em Paris, o que você queria Emmett?

- Ainda bem que o cartão da Bella é sem limites, cara ainda me custa acreditar que ela é uma bilionária da nobreza italiana.

- Acredite, pra mim também Emm.

- Sua mãe acaba de me enviar três casas que estão à venda próxima ao campus. – comentou Jazz. – Bella só tem que dar o aval, também falei com meu tio e pedi uma equipe discreta para acompanhá-la.

- Sabe que Bella não vai querer seguranças. - ele assentiu pensativo.

- Conhecendo a Bellinha como conheço, ela seria capaz de voltar para aquele dormitório. – o pior é que Emm tinha toda razão.

- Não acho que seria assim, Bella ainda está se adaptando a tudo isso, vai levar um tempo, mas vai se adaptar. – garantiu Jazz.

- Jazz? O que tanto conversavam no jatinho? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

-Não posso dizer Edward, prometi segredo absoluto cara, desculpe. – aquilo me deixou intrigado.

- Da uma dica cara, me deixou curioso. – disse Emm tirando as palavras de minha boca.

- A única coisa que posso dizer é que você vai surtar, eu pelo menos surtaria. – seu comentário me deixou ainda mais curioso.

- E porque eu surtaria? O que Bella está aprontando? – foi falar dela e ouvimos o som da campainha.

- Não levaram a chave não? – Emm perguntou indo atender a porta.

- Nossas mãos estão ocupadas seu grosso. – soltou Alice entrando abarrotada de sacola, assim como Rose e Bella?

- Sobrou alguma coisa no shopping? – perguntei ainda perplexo, já que Pierre entrava com mais sacolas.

- Merci Pierre!Un regál pour vous! – Bella dizia em francês entregando a ele uma gorjeta generosa.

- Desde quando fala francês? – perguntei estupefato.

- Sua namorada é muito estranha sabia? – disparou minha irmã, desabando as sacolas no meio da sala, se jogando no sofá ao lado do namorado.

- Ficava repetindo tudo que as atendentes diziam, perguntando como se fala isso? Como se fala aquilo? – completou Rose.

- Acho Francês uma língua muito sexy, só queria aprender melhor, o que há de mal nisso?

- Estávamos em um shopping, na Champs Elysées. – retrucou Alice.

- Shorty ses gênant! – revidou Bella dando de língua pra ela, não contive o riso.

- O que ela disse? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Digo a ela ou não? – Bella disse soltando as sacolas jogando a bolsa sobre a mesa, vindo em minha direção.

- Acho melhor não, deixe-a sem saber, da próxima vez ela presta mais atenção. – falei divertido, enlaçando sua cintura, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Pra que tanta coisa – perguntei curioso.

- Mimos! – falou sacudindo as sobrancelhas. – Comprei uns presentinhos para Esme, Charlotte, Angie e Erick, seu pai e Thony. – dizia empolgada. – Claro que não me esqueci de você Emm, nem de você Jazz.

- Esqueceu de mim? – reclamei fazendo bico.

- Isso é impossível meu caro! – disparou Rose jogada no colo de Emm. – Olha! Isso vai ficar lindo no Edward, o que acham de levar uma dessas para Edward, ele fica lindo com essa cor... – Rose falava com uma voz afetada tentando imitá-la.

- Vá à merda Rosalie! – Bella foi curta e grossa.

- Bella? – chamou Jazz. - Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre?

- Esme me enviou as fotos de algumas casas à venda, precisa escolher para fecharmos negócio.

- Ótimo, onde estão? – ele correu pegar seu notebook e o colocou sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Todas são próximas ao campus e comporta a todos nós, elas têm aposentos para empregados também. – explicava Jazz mostrando a ela.

- Senta aqui Edward, preciso que me ajudem a escolher, afinal não vou morar lá sozinha, o que acha? – ela batia ao seu lado no sofá, depois de muito dialogar optamos por uma finalmente, era uma belíssima casa.

-Pode dizer para Esme que será esta, é só providenciar a mudança. – Jazz assentiu pegando seu telefone. – Me ajuda a levar essa bagunça para o quarto? – pediu se virando pra mim, à noite fomos ao museu do Louvre, Bella ficou fascinada ali, novamente jantamos em um bistrô como da outra noite, depois fomos pra casa, as três estavam exaustas. Não sei como não caíram de cara no prato, estavam sonolentas demais.

- Feliz aniversário meu amor! – ouvi sussurrado em meu ouvido, estava dormindo tão gostoso que relutei em abrir os olhos e quando o fiz me deparei com Bella, que segurava uma bandeja em suas mãos, me sentei na cama e ela a colocou sobre meu colo. – Bom dia e bom apetite. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. Estava tudo tão caprichado, nunca haviam feito algo assim pra mim antes, todo esse carinho, essa atenção, assim como esse cuidado que ela tinha comigo. No iogurte havia o desenho de um coração, tinha waffles em forma de coração, morangos, suco de laranja, era uma bandeja realmente bem caprichada.

- Uau! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Pedi tudo o que você mais gosta. – Bella dizia passando geléia no waffle, o levando a minha boca, foi o melhor café da manhã que já tive.

- Obrigado amor, você não existe sabia? – agradeci a puxando para o meu colo, Bella estalou a língua fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Vou pegar seu presente... Quer dizer seus presentes. – disse saltando da cama, voltou com um punhado de sacolas.

- Bella pra que tudo isso?

- Não resisti. – falou fazendo beicinho. – havia um perfume 212 masculino, era o perfume que usava. – Assim que senti o cheiro me lembrei de você. - ela parecia ansiosa, havia camisetas, camisas, segurei a boxer preta olhando para Bella com a sobrancelha erguida. – Apesar de preferir você sem nada, fica sexy de cueca, muito sexy. – sorri meneando a cabeça havia dois pacotes maiores e ao abri-los fiquei boquiaberto.

- Uau! São lindas. – falei pegando as jaquetas de couro, dois modelos do Givenchy.

- Quando as vi, pensei em você vestido, vai ficar lindo!

- Obrigado Bella, não precisava se...

- Ainda não acabou... – se adiantou em dizer. - Esta noite você é somente meu Edward, tenho mais um presente pra você.

- Bella eu...

- Shhh... Não tem discussão mocinho, agora vamos para sala antes que sua irmã invada o quarto. – disse divertida, eu me perguntava o que Bella estaria aprontando?

Recebi alguns telefonemas, meu pai, minha mãe, alguns amigos. Tanya, Victória, Jane e Lauren me ligaram várias vezes e deixaram mensagem no meu celular, mas o de Thony foi especial.

Minha irmã se pendurou em mim me cobrindo de beijos, depois de receber os cumprimentos de todos assim como os presentes, fui me arrumar já que as garotas praticamente nos expulsaram do apartamento

- O que aquelas três estão aprontando? – perguntei aos dois enquanto andávamos pelas ruas próximas ao prédio.

- Não sei, mas minha ursinha pediu que mantivéssemos você fora do apartamento, o que vamos fazer até lá?

- Tem um club aqui perto, eles têm umas mesas de snooker o que acham? – comentou Jazz.

- Pra mim está perfeito. – falei animado, Emm também se empolgou, o lugar era mesmo bem legal, tomamos umas cervejas enquanto jogávamos algumas partidas, já passava das oito quando o telefone de Jazz tocou.

- É pra gente levá-lo pra casa. –havia bebido bastante, estava bem alto, assim como Emm, Jazz era o mais sóbrio entre nós, acabamos encontramos as duas malucas na entrada do prédio.

- Aonde vocês vão? Cadê a Bella? – perguntei jogando meu braço sobre o ombro de cada uma.

- O deixaram beber? – a voz de Alice não era das melhores.

- Relaxa maninha, está tensa por quê? – brinquei estalando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tome a chave e divirta-se. – disse me entregando as chaves do apartamento. – Nos vemos amanhã, não havia entendido o que ela quis dizer com aquilo até chegar ao apartamento que estava na penumbra, iluminado apenas por velas de todos os tamanhos.

- Bella? – chamei, mas não obtive resposta. – Bella? Você está ai? – insisti.

- Estou aqui. – a voz vinha detrás de mim, fui me virar, mas Bella me conteve. – Não se vire, fica quietinho, está bem?

- O que você está aprontando?

- Garanto que não irá se arrepender, Edward. – ela disse meu nome sussurrado me fazendo estremecer, havia um caminho de velas que nos levava até o quarto, ao abri-lo me surpreendi. Um cheiro delicioso pairava no ar, estava todo iluminado por velas, havia pétalas de rosas por toda a cama.

- Pode abrir o champagne? – pediu ainda atrás de mim, fui até a mesinha posta com o balde de gelo, havia duas taças com morangos dentro, uma taça grande cheia de morangos, outra com chocolates e uma latinha de chantilly.

- Pra que tudo... – minha voz morreu na garganta quando a vi, meu coração disparou no peito e cheguei a pensar que teria uma taquicardia. Bella usava um baby doll preto transparente muito, mas muito sexy e sua calcinha era minúscula.

- Uau! – foi o que consegui dizer. – Você está uma delicia. – ela mordia os lábios me olhando com desejo.

- E você muito vestido. – falou se aproximando de mim, ofereci uma das taças a ela, que a pegou sorvendo um pouco do champagne, enquanto eu virei tudo de uma só vez. – O que acha de se livrar desse casaco? – sua voz era sedutora enquanto deslizava a mão pelo meu peito retirando meu casaco. - Você fica lindo com essa camisa, mas fica ainda mais sem ela. – disse a arrancando pela cabeça mesmo, seu olhar exalava desejo e luxuria me deixando extremamente excitado, seus dedos percorreram do meu peito ao cós da calça. Bella desafivelou o cinto desabotoando a calça em seguida, deslizando o zíper lentamente.

- Bella... – gemi ao sentir seu toque ainda sobre o jeans, ela ficou na ponta dos pés roçando seus lábios aos meus.

– Deite-se. – assim que disse aquilo me empurrou e cai de costas sobre o colchão cheio de pétalas, Bella se livrou dos meus sapatos, das meias e da calça. – Eu disse que seria todo meu hoje, não foi?

- Humrum... Todinho seu. – grunhi assentindo freneticamente.

- Vai fazer tudo que eu quiser? – ela tinha uma cara de safada, nunca tinha visto aquele lado dela, a não ser no ato em si, quando Bella se soltava.

- Tudo, agora vem aqui. – pedi a puxando pela mão, fazendo com que caísse sobre mim, tentei beijá-la, mas Bella se esquivou.

- Agora não! – disse se afastando, franzi o cenho sem entender, ela se levantou. – Deite-se ali. – pediu, não exigiu apontando para a cabeceira da cama, me ajeitei na cama como ela queria. – Agora feche os olhos.

- Bella, eu...

- Shiiiuu... Eu falei quietinho. – senti o colchão afundar e algo macio roçar no meu pulso, abri os olhos em reflexo e Bella amarrava meu pulso na cama.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei assustado e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se preocupe, vai ser extremamente prazeroso, lhe garanto. – falou sussurrado em meu ouvido, novamente tentei beijá-la, mas Bella fugiu. – Prefere morango ou chocolate? – perguntou sobre mim, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

- No momento eu só quero você. – minha voz saiu rouca, tamanho era meu desejo, ela sorriu marota pegando um morango o colocando na boca, segurando-o com os dentes o colocando em minha boca, assim que o mordi sua língua invadiu minha boca em um beijo alucinante, nunca um morango foi tão bom.

- Ou será que prefere chocolate? - Bella pegou um pedaço de chocolate desta vez e o beijo foi ainda mais gostoso.

-Hmm... – gemi entre o beijo que estava delicioso.

- Mas sabe o que eu adoro de verdade? – ela estava se divertindo com aquilo e confesso que estava gostando daquela versão dela. – Morango com chantilly. – ela pegou a latinha a chacoalhando espirando chantilly no dedo o lambendo de um modo bem sensual.

- Isso se chama tortura, sabia? – em resposta ela gemeu com o dedo na boca, me provocando, voltou a chacoalhar a lata espirando aquele troço gelado em mim, do meu peito até o abdômen.

- Isso ta gelado! – reclamei arfante, Bella simplesmente me ignorou lambendo meus mamilos com chantilly, ela foi descendo os beijos limpando toda a lambança que fez até chegar ao cós da boxer, ergui meu quadril para ajudá-la sentindo meu membro saltar para fora.

- Ohh Deus... – gemi alto ao sentir sua mão o envolvendo, sua língua deslizando por sua extensão enquanto o acariciava com movimentos contínuos. – Bella... - soltei outro gemido ao sentir sua boca o envolvendo, ora ela o lambia, ora o sugava roçando os dentes de leve, aquilo era extremante excitante. – Bella para... Bella se continuar eu vou...

- Goza! – disse olhando pra mim. – Quero te ver gozando pra mim Edward. – sua voz saiu extremamente rouca e Bella não parava de me estimular.

- Bella... – gemi fechando os olhos ao sentir sua boca me envolvendo novamente, o engolindo até onde dava, ela o chupava e lambia me levando a loucura, e a danada era muito boa naquilo.

Consegui me soltar e uma de minhas mãos foi para os seus cabelos, enquanto eu me aprofundava ainda mais naquela boca deliciosa, soltei um gemido rouco ao gozar dentro da boca dela que se ergueu lambendo os lábios, engolindo tudo, como daquela vez e por incrível que pareça, aquilo me excitou e muito.

- Você é mesmo muito gostoso sabia? Delicioso. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador me fazendo sentir meu próprio gosto.

- Agora é a minha vez. – estava ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo, puxei com os dentes o laço que fechava o baby doll, que se abriu expondo seus seios, beijava um enquanto acariciava o outro, minha língua brincava com seu mamilo rijo, enquanto meus dedos seguravam o outro entre eles.

- Edward... – Bella gemeu agarrando meus cabelos com força, deslizei uma de minhas mãos pelo seu corpo a infiltrando pela calcinha encontrando sua intimidade úmida e quente, pronta pra mim. Toquei seu ponto mais sensível e Bella arqueou as costas, soltando um gemido alto, a invadi com meu dedo e Bella apertou as coxas prendendo minha mão ali, seu quadril se movia acompanhando os movimentos dele. Voltei a beijá-la com voracidade sem parar de tocá-la, o beijo chegava a ser selvagem.

- Eu... Eu... Ohh... – seu corpo estremecia, ela mal conseguia falar, o senti tencionar-se para cair relaxado sobre o colchão, estava ofegante, seus cabelos espalhados sobre as pétalas de rosas. Bella ronronava como uma gata, levei meus dedos até minha boca os lambendo saboreando seu néctar que escorria por eles. – Preciso de você... – disse abrindo os olhos. – Preciso te sentir dentro de mim, me completando, me preenchendo, Edward. – pediu abrindo as pernas em um claro convite.

Bella não precisou dizer duas vezes, me livrei de sua calcinha ficando de joelhos diante dela, me sentei sobre meus calcanhares e a puxei para mim encaixando-a em meu corpo com perfeição, entrando nela em uma estocada seca. Gemi alto ao sentir que estava todo dentro dela, ouvindo Bella gemer ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem idéia do quanto é bom te sentir assim? – estava ofegante, seu olhar fixo ao meu, havia tanta coisa ali naquele olhar intenso e profundo.

- Só sei o quanto é bom estar assim, dentro de você, senti-la me envolver dessa forma. – nossos movimentos eram lentos, beijei-a de forma lenta e excitante, mas o beijo foi ficando urgente e cada vez mais voraz.

Bella cruzou seus calcanhares em minhas costas se prendendo a mim, aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos enquanto eu investia contra ela cada fez mais forte e mais fundo, sem cortar o beijo explodimos juntos em um prazer absoluto.

Cai sobre o colchão a levando comigo, estava completamente alienada, ficava assim toda vez que chegava ao orgasmo. Sai de dentro dela a puxando pra junto de mim a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Gostei dessa sua versão safada, sabia? – ela se virou, ficando de frente pra mim. – Pode me dizer onde aprendeu tudo isso?

- Gosto muito de ler, sabia que existem livros específicos para isso?

- Andou lendo livros que ensinam como seduzir o seu namorado? – perguntei divertido.

- Não seu bobo, se chama 200 maneiras de deixar um homem louco de desejo. – olhei pra ela incrédulo. – Foi a Rose quem me deu, disse que é tiro e queda. – apressou-se em dizer. – É um livro muito interessante, imagine só, são duzentas maneiras e eu usei somente duas delas... - um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios. – Ainda faltam cento e noventa e oito.

- Assim você acaba comigo. – falei a puxando pra cima de mim, estava começando a ficar animado de novo.

- Você é forte, resistente másculo e viril...

- Quem diria em Isabella, com essa carinha de santa. – ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Sou somente uma mulher apaixonada, com desejo à flor da pele, pois tudo em você me causa fascínio e encanto... Amo você Edward. Amo estar com você, amo fazer amor com você e acima de tudo, amo amar você.

Cada vez que Bella fazia aquilo, me deixava sem palavras, eu não sabia expressar meus sentimentos como ela fazia, senti um nó em minha garganta. Só havia uma forma de mostrar a ela o quanto a amava, voltei a beijá-la e não demorou para que estivéssemos nos amando de novo.

De Paris fomos para Londres o apartamento de lá ficava no Hyde Park One, um dos lugares mais caros de Londres, somente magnatas conseguiam comprar um imóvel ali. O Hotel ficava ao lado dando sustentação ao complexo de apartamentos de extremo luxo que ficava de frente para o Hyde Park.

Tudo ali exalava luxo e riqueza, apesar da beleza do lugar, Bella não se sentiu confortável ali, não como estava em Paris. Aproveitei para ir ao hospital St. Thomas onde Jhonny era diretor e levei Bella comigo.

- Edward, que surpresa vê-lo aqui. – dizia Jhonny me cumprimentando.

- Jhonny está é Isabella, minha namorada. – ele voltou sua atenção a ela, sorrindo, Bella parecia um pouco apreensiva.

- Como vai minha jovem, se eu fosse alguns anos mais novo, a roubaria dele, com toda certeza. – brincou fazendo com que Bella corasse horrores, Jhonny era mesmo uma figura.

- Não liga pra ele amor, Jhonny se acha demais. – falei divertido.

- E ai rapaz, quando vem me fazer companhia, é seu ultimo ano em Dartmouth, certo?

- Sim, mas ainda não sei se vou seguir neurocirurgia ou pediatria.

- São coisas bem distintas filho, falou com seu pai sobre isso? Seja qual for sua escolha saiba que aqui têm uma vaga pra você Edward, venha fazer a especialização aqui, o St. Thomas é conhecido pelos seus médicos de ponta, se formando aqui, terá uma carreira brilhante.

- Sei disso Jhonny, ainda temos um ano, quem sabe o que pode acontecer até lá. – não queria pensar naquilo agora, claro que eu sabia que me formando pelo St. Thomas seria considerado um médico de ponta podendo atuar em qualquer hospital do mundo, há pouco tempo atrás, não pensaria duas vezes antes de me mudar para cá, mas agora tenho Bella e tenho Thony, as coisas tomaram outras perspectivas. Ficamos mais um tempinho ali com ele, até que foi chamado para uma emergência.

- Porque está tão calada? – Bella ouvia tudo atenta, mas não emitia opinião, não dizia nada.

- Nada... – disse com o olhar perdido. – Ele é bem diferente da esposa e da filha, não acha?

- Maryl é a ex dele, são muito diferentes, Jhonny é uma pessoa espetacular, gosto muito dele.

- E ele parece gostar de você.

- Sim, ele é muito amigo do meu pai.

- Oh sim e o fato de você ter namorado a filha dele...

- Isso não tem nada haver. – minha voz saiu um tanto ácida. - Lauren e eu namoramos no segundo ano do colegial, Bella, acabou é passado. – aquele jeito irônico dela às vezes me irritava profundamente.

- Porque não virá para o St. Thomas, até onde sei o seu maior sonho era concluir seu curso aqui. – falou do mesmo modo.

- Porque as coisas mudaram, antes nada me prendia lá e, no entanto... – me chutei mentalmente por ter dito aquilo.

- E, no entanto o que Edward? Se fizer isso... Se mudar seus planos assim dessa forma por qualquer que seja a razão, mais dia menos dia vai se arrepender...

- Você também está mudando todos os seus planos, todos os seus sonhos. – retruquei.

- No meu caso é diferente Edward... Você sempre soube quem era, o que era e o que queria, não é? Eu acabo de descobrir quem sou na realidade... Tudo o que vivi nesses meus quase dezoito anos caiu por terra... Em um ano minha vida mudou por completo e ainda estou em transição, à única coisa de que tenho certeza nessa minha vida de agora é que amo você, amo Thony e amo nossa família porque os considero minha também e os quero comigo. – ela passou as mãos no rosto em sinal de irritação. – Só acho que ser uma jornalista não faz muito sentido pra mim agora, quero mais Edward, quero poder ajudar as pessoas, quero usar o que me foi dado em pro dos outros, está compreendendo? Se entrei em Dartmouth com bolsa integral, foi porque alguém pensou como eu, é o que quero fazer, ajudar que tem capacidade, garra, mas não tem grana pra concretizar seus sonhos, entende? Por isso vou mudar meu curso para relações internacionais com especialização em analista internacional e comércio exterior, esse é meu projeto, essa é minha meta.

- Porque não me disse nada disso antes?

- Porque não tive oportunidade, estava esperando para conversarmos sobre isso quando voltássemos. – Bella se aproximou de mim colocando a mão em meu rosto. – Eu te amo e vou amar pra sempre Edward, sei que vou... – afirmou sem desviar o olhar. – E acho que nosso amor é forte o bastante para suportar a distância, por isso peço que pense bem no que irá fazer, é o seu futuro, é a sua carreira. – um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios. – Além do mais eu e Thony podemos vir com você se esse for o caso! – falou dando de ombros.

- De onde você tira tanta maturidade?

- Isso eu não sei dizer, só sei que sou assim. – sorri enlaçando sua cintura, colando nossos corpos.

- Mas e se algo nos afastar... E se eu vier para cá e...

- Se isso acontecer será porque nosso amor não foi forte o bastante, Edward, vou estar sempre aqui pra você e com você independente de nossa relação dar certo ou não, se lembra? – falou piscando em seguida, eu havia dito aquilo a ela uma vez.

- O que eu faço com você garota? – perguntei depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Me ame, me ame muito. – disse se pendurando em meu pescoço, a ergui do chão a rodopiando, estávamos em plena calçada no centro de Londres.

Nossa estadia em Londres havia chegado ao fim, de lá fomos para a Irlanda e passamos o mês de julho praticamente indo de um país para outro, fomos à Alemanha, Espanha, Suíça, Grécia e Turquia, era início de agosto e enfim estávamos voltando para os Estados Unidos, direto para Forks.

- Bells! – gritou Thony assim que nos viu saindo do jatinho, meus pais nos aguardavam na pista do minúsculo aeroporto de Forks.

- O meu amor, a Bells estava morrendo de saudade de você. – dizia o cobrindo de beijos.

- Que bom que estão de volta, filho. – disse meu pai me dando um abraço caloroso, minha mãe assim como Bella fazia com Thony, me cobriu de beijos, fez o mesmo com Alice e Emm, foi mais contida com Jazz, Rose e Bella.

- Trouxeram o caminhão? – Emmett disse, provocando as três.

- Por quê? – a cara da minha mãe foi hilária.

- Quando a senhora vir à bagagem extra que essas três trouxeram, vai entender. – o pobre foi fuzilado por sua namorada.

- São só algumas malinhas a mais mãe, sabe que Emm é exagerado. – Alice se defendeu.

- Assim como você. – retrucou minha mãe.

- É que me empolguei um pouco Esme, mas trouxe presente pra todos. – Bella disse sorrindo.

- Ela ficou muito tempo com Alice e Rose, não é? – meu pai sussurrou pra mim.

- Não tive como evitar. – falei do mesmo modo, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

Foi preciso mais dois taxis, além do carro do meu pai, para irmos pra casa, Jazz e rose foram para casa deles, mas com certeza logo estariam aqui. Bella contava animada sobre a viagem e sobre os países pelo qual passamos, mostrou fotos e entregou a eles os presentes que havia comprado em cada lugar que íamos. Sorri quando vi a jaqueta de Thony que era quase igual a que ela havia me dado.

- Não disse que ele iria ficar lindo! – estava empolgada e acima de tudo, estava feliz, a deixei com minha mãe e fui conversar com meu pai, em seu escritório.

- Ela está mudada, não só no jeito de se vestir, mas me pareceu mais confiante, mais segura. – comentou sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- E está... - afirmei. - Bella está se conhecendo pai, se redescobrindo... – contei a ele sobre a conversa que tivemos em Londres.

- Nossa! Ela amadureceu mesmo e está certa filho, mas essa decisão quem tem que tomar é você, mais ninguém, afinal é o seu sonho Edward, seu futuro e sua carreira. – somente assenti, eles estavam certos, era uma decisão que somente eu poderia tomar.

* * *

**N/A - Espero que tenham gostado, comentem! **


	15. CANNON BEACH

**Um presentinho pra vcs... **

**Mais alguns capítulos, divirtam-se e comentem! **

**Estou amando as reviews! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV BELLA**

Depois de ouvir a conversa entre Jhonny e Edward aquilo ficou remoendo em minha mente, ele estava relutante em ir pra Londres por minha causa? Ou seria por causa de Thony? Mesmo sofrendo por estar longe dele, não poderia deixar que se sentisse obrigado a escolher entre nós e seu sonho, teria que ser forte o suficiente para deixá-lo ir, apoiá-lo em seu sonho, em sua carreira. Além do que eu poderia perfeitamente transferir meu curso para lá.

Finalmente estávamos voltando pra casa, não via à hora de ter Thony em meus braços, estava morrendo de saudades dele. Confesso que adorei conhecer tantos lugares diferentes, em Londres era tudo muito luxuoso, tudo exalava dinheiro ali e aquilo me deixou incomodada. Adorei conhecer a Alemanha, a Irlanda é linda, gostei muito da Espanha e da Suíça, mas o que me encantou mesmo foi à Grécia, era um lugar maravilhoso, assim como a Turquia.

Eu contava animada junto com Emm e Alice as coisas que vimos e fizemos, descrevemos o apartamento em Paris e o de Londres, assim como as casas na Suíça, Grécia e Turquia. Notei que Edward e Carlisle foram em direção ao escritório, eles ficaram um bom tempo por lá, liguei para Charlotte que ficou encantada com tudo que contei a ela e prometi assim que der ir até o Saint Louis para vê-la.

- Oi, está ocupada? – Edward perguntou batendo na porta do meu quarto.

- Não, por quê?

- Por nada, é que faz tempo que estava ao telefone, falava com Charlotte? – disse se jogando em minha cama.

- Ela estava curiosa pra saber o que tinha acontecido, com toda aquela agitação acabei me esquecendo de ligar pra ela. – falei me deitando ao seu lado. – Onde está Thony?

- Com Emm, assistindo desenho.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que quiser. – respondeu prontamente brincando com o meu cabelo.

- Será que você poderia me acompanhar até Cannon Beach? Fica a algumas horas de carro daqui ou se preferir podemos ir...

- Não! Podemos ir de carro, mas tem certeza que quer ir até lá?

- Sim, quero conhecer o lugar onde estive com minha mãe pela última vez, mas gostaria que estivesse comigo lá.

- Claro que eu vou Bella, quando quer ir?

- Será que seus pais iriam se eu pedisse?

- Creio que sim, quer que eu fale com eles?

- Não, pode deixar que eu mesma falo com sua mãe, depois tenho que dar um pulo em Seattle, Charlotte está cobrando a visita. – falei apoiando minha cabeça em seu abdômen.

- Já acertou tudo com Dartmouth? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Jazz está vendo isso pra mim, ele terá que ir até lá para apresentar toda a documentação e cancelar a bolsa de estudos, ou melhor, repassá-la para alguém que necessite de verdade. Só espero que meu sobrenome não me traga problemas por lá, se possível gostaria que ninguém por lá soubesse, mas creio que seja impossível.

- Pode pedir sigilo ao reitor, creio que deva ter algum modo de...

- Está se esquecendo de um detalhe, conhecemos a prima dos Volturi na Itália, creio que eles já devam estar a par de que Isabella Salvatore e Isabella Swan são a mesma pessoa, acha mesmo que manterão segredo?

- Será complicado. – concordou pensativo.

- Não vou esquentar a minha cabeça com aqueles idiotas de Dartmouth, pouco me importa o que digam e o que pensem, o que me importa está aqui comigo. – falei o puxando pela gola da camisa, beijando aquela boca deliciosa.

Carlisle e Esme aceitaram nos acompanhar a Cannon Beach, claro que Thony foi conosco, Jazz e Alice foram com o jatinho para Hanover. A cidade era pequena e costeira, a propriedade ficava afastada do pequeno centro comercial, na realidade ficava um pouco afastada da cidade em si, como a casa de Esme ficava de Forks.

O administrador nos aguardava já que minha avó já havia ligado pra ele avisando de nossa chegada, a propriedade era imensa, meu queixo caiu ao passarmos pelos imensos portões, a impressão era de estar em um mundo à parte.

-Seja bem vinda senhorita Salvatore. – dizia Johan o administrador.

- Me chame de Bella, Johan, por favor. - pedi ainda encantada com tudo.

- Como quiser senhorita, desculpe... Bella. –sorri assentindo, ele nos guiou para a entrada da enorme casa, havia várias salas, vários quartos, uma linda biblioteca, escritório, tinha até uma academia. – O que acham de conhecerem o jardim, era o lugar preferido de sua mãe. – comentou Johan.

-Adoraria. – respondi prontamente, o lugar era imenso e com ruas levando você aos outros locais da propriedade, que tinha árvores por todo lado.

- Que lugar fascinante, Bella. – disse Esme encantada.

- Esperem até ver o jardim. – retrucou Johan, andávamos em dois carrinhos daqueles usados em golfe.

-Quem cuida de tudo isso? Digo o mantém assim? – perguntei admirada com o modo impecável que se encontrava.

- Temos uma equipe especializada, todos os dias eles tratam das flores e plantas e outra que cuida da limpeza e organização.

- Além do jardim, temos o orquidário, um lugar incrível. –explicava enquanto dirigia um dos carros, um funcionário chamado Ruan, dirigia o outro.

- Aqui fica o pequeno labirinto. – ele parou o carro pra que entrássemos para conhecê-lo.

- Uau! – soltou Edward atrás de mim. – Isso é incrível. – era um labirinto feito de cerca viva, continuamos o passeio pela propriedade que era realmente grande.

- Chegamos. – anunciou parando em frente a um portão, assim que passamo por ele senti um aperto no peito, era igualzino ao dos meus sonhos.

O jardim em si ficava mais abaixo, de onde estávamos dava uma vista geral, havia outra entrada pela parte de baixo.

- Bella? Você está bem? – Edward perguntou com certa preocupação, já que minhas mãos estavam geladas.

- É ele Edward... O jardim dos meus sonhos... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Então foi real? Foi tudo real? – senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Lamento Bella, lamento muito meu amor. – dizia me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – ouvi Carlisle dizer.

- Não... Pode deixar, eu só...

- Entendo filha. – falou de forma tão terna, tão carinhosa que me soltei de Edward e o abracei, sendo abraçada em troca, naquele momento precisava de um colo diferente, um colo de pai, um colo de mãe o qual nunca tive e Edward pareceu notar essa minha necessidade, se afastando com Thony e Johan, me deixando ali com Esme e Carlisle.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntava Esme acariciando meus cabelos.

- Sim, obrigada e desculpe.

- Não tem porque agradecer, muito menos pelo que se desculpar. – ralhou depositando um beijo em meu rosto. Fomos conhecer o orquidário o qual Johan havia dito. O lugar era lindo, próximo dali, havia um pequeno lago com cisnes e carpas segundo Johan, outro lugar fascinante.

- Johan? Jazz me disse que a coleção do meu pai fica aqui, aonde? – ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Vou lhes mostrar. – atravessamos a propriedade praticamente, havia uma construção, era um galpão, ele digitou uma seqüência de números em um pequeno painel e as portas se abriram. Conforme íamos entrando as luzes se acendiam automaticamente iluminando os carros, os olhos de Edward e Carlisle pareciam que iam saltar, olhavam encantados para tudo aquilo.

- Olha Ed! Quanto carro! – dizia Thony eufórico, conforme íamos passando por eles Edward os descrevia, ele gostava mesmo daquilo, assim com Carlisle, mas Edward parecia um garotinho.

- Os carros já foram enviados Bella. – Johan avisou aguçando a curiosidade de Edward, que me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Obrigado Johan. – agradeci tentando disfarçar.

- Carros? – perguntou Edward. – Enviados pra onde?

- Para Hanover. – respondi indo em direção a saída do galpão com ele na minha cola.

- Porque ele disse carros?

- Porque são dois. – falei sem olhar pra ele que estancou me segurando pelo braço.

- Bella, porque ta fugindo de mim?

- Não estou fugindo, é que... Só não quero estragar a surpresa está bem?

- Surpresa? – ele tinha a bendita sobrancelha erguida, bufei alto, meu lindo namorado não iria me deixar em paz.

- Pedi a Jazz que mandasse dois carros para Hanover... Pronto falei. – Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- O que você está me escondendo?

- Argh! Como você é teimoso! – Esme e Carlisle riam atrás dele. – Não estou escondendo nada, só não quero estragar a surpresa, mas você não está ajudando.

- Desembucha Isabella. – exigiu, foi minha vez de semicerrar os olhos. – Se não me disser, Johan dirá, ou eu ligo para o Jazz. – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dele naquele momento.

- Pedi que enviasse dois carros para Hanover, um pra mim e um pra você, é o meu presente de aniversário. – falei contrariada. – Mas você estragou a surpresa.

- Vai me dar um carro? Ficou maluca?

- Pensei que fosse gostar, eu disse que tinha mais um presente, se lembra?

- Tá eu pensei que aquela noite, havia sido o presente e não um carro, que carro é? – perguntou curioso.

- Não vou dizer... Pelo menos isso será surpresa. – disse cruzando os braços, ele revirou os olhos me abraçando.

-Você é mesmo maluquinha sabia? – dizia distribuindo beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, fazendo com que meu corpo estremecesse. Fomos conhecer a praia e Thony ficou eufórico, havia um pequeno pear que saia de dentro da propriedade levando aos barcos, havia uma lancha e alguns jet-skis e um barco maior ao longe.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntei apontando para o lindo barco.

- É o Isabella! – respondeu Johan.

- Isabella?

- Sim, o iate do seu pai, quer dizer seu iate.

-Iate!

- Quer vê-lo? – me virei para Edward que tinha os olhos brilhantes.

- Vamos? – todos toparam e fomos com a pequena lancha até ele.

- Emm vai adorar isso aqui. – disse Edward olhando fascinado para a lancha, ele Carlisle e Thony foram dar uma volta com Johan enquanto eu e Esme ficamos por ali mesmo.

-É lindo! – disse olhando embasbacada ao nos aproximar do barco com três andares.

Era um barco bem grande e tudo ali era de extremo luxo e bom gosto, no ultimo piso, havia uma pequena piscina, como no avião várias salas e lindas suítes.

- Podemos percorrer a costa com ele, o que acha? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Safado! – ele riu com gosto. Depois de um tour pelo belíssimo iate, eu e Esme ficamos na praia enquanto Johan mostrava a Edward como funcionava a lancha, assim como a Carlisle, eles pareciam crianças.

- Que lugar maravilhoso Bella, parece um paraíso. – dizia Esme ainda encantada com tudo.

- Também gostei, de todas, com certeza esta é a mais linda que já vi e olha que a da Grécia é linda, mas esta é...

- Especial. – completou por mim.

- Sim, apesar de tudo que ocorreu há quinze anos, me senti bem aqui. – ela me abraçou e ficamos ali, passeando pela areia, vendo os três se divertindo com a lancha.

Edward passou os dois dias que ficamos por lá me atormentando, tentando arrancar de mim mais alguma informação. Conversamos com Johan sobre o que aconteceu aqui há anos atrás, ele disse que já trabalhava aqui há alguns anos quando aconteceu e que havia saído na tarde em que ocorreu.

Dizia não entender o porquê daquilo, já que não levaram nada, absolutamente nada a não ser a mim. Disse também que a entrada foi facilitada por um funcionário que também foi morto e que eu sou a única testemunha do que ocorreu aqui.

- Infelizmente era muito pequena para se lembrar, lamento muito Bella. – disse por fim.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – estávamos no escritório.

Apesar de tudo me senti bem ali, era como se pudesse sentir a presença deles ali comigo, segundo minha avó aquele era o lugar preferido da minha mãe, a propriedade que ela mais gostava, assim como meu pai.

Infelizmente havia chegado a hora de partir, voltamos para Forks e no dia seguinte Edward e Thony me acompanharam até o Saint Louis. Contei tudo a Charlotte, sobre a Itália, nossa viagem para conhecer algumas propriedades, sobre a casa de Cannon Beach, minhas lembranças, minha herança, tudo.

- Charlotte? – ela se virou pra mim, estávamos caminhando enquanto Edward estava com Thony e as outras crianças. – Tenho um convite a lhe fazer.

- Convite? Convite pra que, Bella?

- Deixe-me explicar... Vou mudar meu curso Charlotte, agora vou cursar relações internacionais com especialização em analista internacional.

-Uau! – soltou embasbacada. – O que pretende?

- O grupo Santinni movimenta uma quantidade obscena de dinheiro e sou a acionista majoritária do grupo, tenho uma verdadeira fortuna à parte desses lucros... O que estou querendo é dar continuidade a um projeto da minha mãe, uma fundação na realidade. – ela me olhava atenta. – Uma fundação que ajuda lares como este e pessoas como eu era antes, entendeu?

- Completamente, isso é maravilhoso Bella, já pensou em quantas crianças podem ser beneficiadas?

- Foi nisso que pensei, por isso quero que se prepare, para me ajudar a administrar essa fundação o que acha?

- Será uma honra Bella, mas e o Saint Louis.

- Terá que procurar alguém para te substituir, mas ainda vai levar um tempinho pra isso, a prioridade é deixar esse lugar novo em folha, o que acha?

- Jura?

- Vou falar com Jazz, ele é meu procurador, já que ainda sou menor de idade, iremos deixar o Saint Louis novinho em folha, aqui está um cheque para que não precise contar somente com as colaborações mensais. – falei entregando um cheque com um valor razoável, pra que mantivesse o lugar.

- É muito dinheiro Bella. – disse ao olhar o valor.

- Elas merecem Charlotte, dê tudo que elas precisarem e se faltar alguma coisa é só me avisar.

- Você é uma garota formidável Bella, sempre soube que era especial. – falou quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Edward se aproximando, assenti somente e logo estávamos voltando para Forks.

Estávamos todos ansiosos para conhecer a nossa nova casa, o duro foi deixar Thony para trás novamente, mas Esme o havia matriculado em uma escolinha e seria bom para ele ter contato com outras crianças. E lá estávamos nós viajando de novo, claro que fomos com o jatinho, era bem mais prático e economizava tempo.

- A casa ficou linda Bella, tenho que confessar que mamãe caprichou dessa vez. – dizia Alice empolgada, ela e Jazz eram os únicos que conheciam a casa que era enorme.

- Uau! – soltou Emm ao descer do taxi.

- Faça as honras, você é a dona da casa. – disse Jazz me entregando às chaves.

- A casa é nossa e não minha, prefiro que você e Alice façam as honras, já conhecem o lugar. – ele sorriu assentindo.

Ao entrar nos deparamos com um belo hall, com uma porta que dava para o armário de casacos, um belo espelho e um aparadouro muito bonito. A sala de estar era uma graça, tudo em tons claros, duas poltronas e duas cadeiras próximas a lareira, formavam um ambiente aconchegante, um rack com a TV dos garotos se eu não me engano, por toda a casa havia uma mescla dos móveis que havia no apartamento com alguns novos que deram um charme extra a tudo ali.

A meu pedido Esme espalhou fotos de todos pela casa, nas paredes em porta retratos e painéis, havia uma bela sala de jantar, a cozinha muito bem equipada com um balcão somente e algumas banquetas. A sala de jogos tinha uma mesa de sinuca, os sofás bem confortáveis e uma imensa TV de plasma com uma estante cheia de filmes e jogos, no canto um barzinho para a alegria dos garotos e uma mesa de carteado, era tudo muito amplo e arejado, ainda neste piso ficava uma pequena biblioteca e mais dois quartos amplos, um deles Esme transformou em uma pequena academia.

- As suítes ficam no segundo andar, vocês dois dormem em suítes separadas, especificação de sua avó. – Edward revirou os olhos e Emmett ria feito um idiota.

- Isso quando ela vier pra cá. – falei recebendo um belo sorriso do meu namorado, em todas as suítes havia um espaço de trabalho, um mini escritório. Eram seis suítes no andar de cima, uma pra mim, uma de Edward, uma de Jazz e Alice e outra para Emm e Rose, as outras duas para hóspedes.

- Gostou? – perguntou Alice assim que o tour havia acabado.

- Eu amei e você- perguntei para Edward.

- Adorei também. – respondeu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Venha, vou entregar seu presente de aniversário. – falei o puxando na direção da garagem.

- Presente? – soltou Emmett. - Mas ele ganhou um monte de presentes em Paris.

- Esse é o principal, mas não pude entregar lá. – expliquei enquanto descíamos para a imensa garagem que ficava no subsolo da casa, o Volvo dele estava lá, assim como o Porsche amarelo de Alice, a M3 de Rose e o Audi de Jazz e mais dois carros cobertos por um tecido.

- Qual deles Jazz? – ele somente apontou.

- Parabéns, espero que goste. – disse puxando o pano.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu não tinha palavras para descrever aquele momento, era um Aston Martin Vaniquish absurdamente lindo.

- Caralho! – soltou Emm atrás de mim.

- Caramba, isso é que é presente. – dizia Rose embasbacada.

- E ai? Gostou? – Bella me olhava hesitante, eu ainda tentava encontrar a minha voz.

- Ficou maluca? – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Não gostou? – perguntou preocupada.

- Claro que eu adorei, mas esse carro vale uma verdadeira fortuna, Bella.

- Não importa, ele é todo seu. - disse me entregando as chaves. – as peguei de sua mão a puxando pra mim e sem me importar com os outros ali, a beijei. O carro era magnífico, um espetáculo, ela entrou e sentou-se no banco do passageiro.

- Era da coleção de seu pai, tem certeza de que quer dá-lo a mim? – falei acariciando o volante.

- Quando pedi a Jazz pra me mostrar os modelos que havia na coleção, achei que esse combinava com você, é bonito e imponente. – em um movimento rápido a puxei para o meu colo, colocando o banco para trás.

- Você é mesmo maluca sabia? Jamais vou poder te dar algo parecido, Bella.

- Não quero que se sinta obrigado a me retribuir, estou lhe dando esse presente de coração, é seu pra fazer o que quiser com ele. – dizia acariciando minha nuca.

- Que tal levar minha namorada para dar uma volta?

- Seria uma ótima idéia, mas posso ver o meu carro antes? – falou apontando para o carro coberto.

- Aquele é o seu carro? – ela assentiu com a cabeça saindo do meu colo, os quatro havia vasado, Bella puxou o pano que o cobria e meu queixo caiu.

- Um Jaguar conversível?

- Acha muito exagerado? – e lá estava a ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

- Você acaba de me dar um Vaniquish e está me perguntando se é exagerado ter um Jaguar? Você definitivamente não existe Bella.

-Fico imaginando a cara da Jéssica quando me vir com ele, vai ser assunto para um ano ou mais. – a cara dela ao dizer aquilo foi hilária.

-Esqueça a Stanley, venha... – falei a puxando para o meu carro. – Vamos dar uma volta por Hanover o que acha?

- Perfeito!

Fomos dar uma volta pela cidade, o carro era uma delicia de guiar e por onde passávamos as pessoas se viravam para olhar, estávamos parados em um farol e o carro ao lado buzinou, havia duas garotas nele.

- Belo carro! Não quer companhia? – sorri amarelo fechando o vidro que possuía película, olhei para o lado e Bella tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito com um bico enorme.

- Sou invisível por acaso? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Ignore-as Bella, como eu fiz. – falei levando minha mão ao seu rosto. – O que acha de tomar um sorvete?

- Só se for de chocolate. – depois de tomarmos um sorvete e namorarmos um pouco, voltamos pra casa.

Meu cunhado avisou que seu tio já havia recrutado a equipe que cuidaria da segurança de Bella e que se apresentariam uns dias depois das aulas começarem. As aulas teriam início na segunda e Bella parecia empolgada com seu novo curso, mas não seria nada fácil para ela, pelo que entendi seria puxado e Bella ainda teria que fazer um curso intensivo de idiomas como Italiano, Alemão, Francês e Espanhol.

- Como vai conciliar tudo isso Bella? – estávamos na sala de bobeira.

- Terei aulas particulares de Italiano, Alemão, Frances e Espanhol, depois das aulas normais, já está tudo certo... E você? Já foi se apresentar no centro médico? – ela estava recostada em meu peito, enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo, o enrolando no dedo.

- Amanhã vou pegar meus horários de aula, depois vou para o centro médico, vai ser bem puxado daqui pra frente, não vou ter tempo pra nada... – lamentei - Vou passar a maior parte do tempo no centro médico, cobrindo plantões. – falei meio desanimado. – Não vamos ter muito tempo um para o outro.

- Mas vamos aproveitar ao máximo o pouco que tivermos e isso é que importa, não acha?

- Com certeza, vou aproveitar cada minuto, cada segundo ao seu lado. – disse a beijando em seguida.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e Bella já estava de pé preparando o café da manhã, usava um shortinho branco com bolinhas pretas, uma regatinha com o Mickey e nos pés uma pantufa de pelúcia com a cara dele, seus cabelos presos em uma trança.

Estava com os fones no ouvido e fazia uma dança desengonçada, fiquei ali admirando aquela menina mulher que eu tanto amava, Bella fazia alguns sons estranhos enquanto preparava panquecas, me aproximei de mansinho a abraçando por trás.

- Bom dia! – falei de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido, deu um pulo assustada com minha a aproximação, mas foi só roçar meu nariz em sua pele cheirosa que seus pêlos eriçaram a deixando toda arrepiadinha.

-Bom dia. – respondeu se recostando em meu peito. - Com fome?

- Só de você. – minha voz saiu sussurrada, desta vez rocei meus lábios pela curvatura de deu pescoço, Bella arfou se contorcendo, minha vontade era de jogá-la sobre meu ombro e levá-la lá pra cima e fazer amor com ela até estar completamente saciado, mas tinha que ir á universidade, droga!

- Se... Continuar... Se continuar a fazer isso, vou queimar isso aqui. – resmungou arfante se afastando de mim. - Sente-se, não pode sair de estômago vazio. – fiz o que pediu enquanto Bella colocava um bocado de coisa na mesa.

- Vai sair hoje? – perguntei enquanto comia as panquecas que ela havia feito.

- Humrum – grunhiu de boca cheia. – Preciso acertar tudo com o professor que me dará aula particular, ele veio recomendado por minha avó. – falou tomando seu suco. – Vamos nos encontrar em um restaurante.

- Como é que é? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Vamos almoçar juntos, enquanto acertamos tudo, por quê?

- De onde conhece esse professor? – não gostei nada daquilo.

- Não o conheço, vamos nos conhecer hoje, só sei que seu nome é Lian.

-Lian? Lian de que?

- Eu não sei Edward, o que há com você?

- Nada! – disse irônico. – Minha namorada vai almoçar fora com um cara que nunca viu na vida e acha que...

- Quer ir comigo Edward? Vai se sentir melhor assim por acaso? – falou atravessado.

- Não posso, vou estar ocupado. – falei do mesmo modo.

- Bom dia! – disse minha irmã se juntando a nós, sendo seguida por Jazz, Emm e Rose.

- Bom dia. – respondi entre os dentes.

- Credo Edward, ta de mau humor é? – Alice resmungou sentando-se ao lado de Bella.

- Não torra! – me levantei sem terminar o café. – Tenho que ir. – Bella me olhava chocada eu diria.

- O que deu nele? – ouvi Emm perguntando ao se sentar, subi para o meu quarto, tinha muita coisa pra fazer e minha cabeça estava a mil.

Passei no campus, precisava pegar meus horários e acabei encontrando Aro e Renata, conversamos um pouco, ele não comentou nada sobre Bella, então creio que Antonella não disse nada e se disse, Aro foi bem discreto. Sai de lá indo direto para o centro médico, acertar minha carga horária. Fiquei um longo tempo conversando com o médico responsável pelos alunos.

- Edward? – ouvi me chamarem, estava distraído, e ao me virar me deparei com Lauren.

- Lauren? O que faz aqui?

- Meu pai mexeu os pauzinhos e vou concluir meu curso em Dartmouth, é o meu último ano, vou trabalhar aqui. – dizia animada. – Como vai? – ela me abraçou e não teve como não retribuir aquele abraço, não sabia o que dizer, já podia imaginar a cara de Bella quando descobrisse.

- Que legal. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Papai disse que esteve em Londres? E ai? Animado para colocar em prática o que aprendemos na teoria? – ela parecia mesmo animada com aquilo, Lauren olhou para o relógio. – Humm, já vai dar o horário de almoço, não quer me acompanhar? Assim colocamos o papo em dia. – acabei aceitando o convite e engatamos em um papo sobre nossa profissão, acabamos nos esquecendo da hora. Era incrível como Lauren havia mudado, estava muito mais bonita e mais madura, além de gostosa pra cacete, sempre com um belo decote que dava uma visão privilegiada de seus seios fartos.


	16. VOLTA ÁS AULAS

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV BELLA**

- O que deu nele? – Emm perguntou enquanto eu ainda olhava para o meu namorado que havia se levantado e saído da mesa sem ao menos terminar o café.

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Alice.

- Sinceramente eu não sei. – respondi ainda olhando na direção em que ele saiu, não conseguia entender por que Edward reagiu daquela forma?

- Desculpem, mas perdi o apetite. – fui para o meu quarto, eu tinha muita coisa pra fazer e precisava falar com Angie.

Passei antes na secretaria para pegar meus horários, e quando parei o carro em frente ao prédio, todos que circulavam por ali, parou o que estava fazendo para olhar. Pareciam incrédulos, os ignorei entrando no prédio o mais rápido possível.

- Aqui está senhorita Salvatore, os horários de seu novo curso. – dizia o reitor em pessoa.

- Obrigado, é só isso?

- Tive o prazer de falar com sua avó, uma mulher incrível a Condessa.

- Sim, ela é, posso ir?

- Oh, sim claro! – disse me olhando de um modo estranho, abrindo a porta pra mim.

- Obrigado senhor, tenha um bom dia. – agradeci saindo, olhei no relógio e ainda era cedo, peguei o celular e liguei para Angie.

"Alô?"

- Angie, oi é a Bella.

"Bella, como vai garota e ai o que conta de novo?"

- Muita coisa, você não vai acreditar, podemos nos ver?

"Claro, onde está?"

- No campus, quer almoçar comigo?

"Adoraria."

- Estou indo ai pra te pegar, beijo.

"Até logo, então." – a cara dela ao ver o meu carro foi impagável.

- O que é isso? Ganhou na loteria?

- Na loteria genética... – respondi divertida. - Senti sua falta. – falei a abraçando.

- Que história é essa garota? - contei tudo a ela, desde o início, Angie me olhava com um misto de incredulidade e euforia.

- Caraca Bella, você é neta de uma Condessa italiana? E é bilionária? – falou sussurrado.

-Pra você ver... E eu achando que não valia um centavo furado. – mesmo ainda sentida com a atitude de Edward, estava feliz, havíamos chegado ao restaurante onde havia marcado com Lian.

- Se importa de termos companhia?

- De quem?

- Do meu professor de idiomas, minha avó o recomendou.

- Claro que não, ainda me custa a acreditar em tudo que disse Bella. – falou me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Estou descobrindo quem sou Angie, sei de onde vim, nunca imaginei que seria tão bom saber das minhas origens e devo tudo isso a Edward, a ele e a sua família que me apóia a todo o momento.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou me assustando.

- O que foi?

- Então é você? Você é a tal neta da Condessa Salvatore? A ricaça que se matriculou no curso de relações internacionais? Não se fala em outra coisa no campus, todos estão em cócegas pra conhecer a tal Salvatore.

- Jura?

- Jéssica disse que Tanya, Victória e as garotas da Alpha estão organizando uma festa de boas vindas para ela. – não contive o riso ao ouvir aquilo, eu gargalhava pra valer.

- Tá de brincadeira, não é? – falei entre risos.

- Estou falando sério, qual será a reação delas ao descobrir que ela e você são a mesma pessoa?

- Boa tarde? – disse uma voz acentuada, me virei automaticamente me deparando com o maior gato.

- Sou Lian, Lian Scott, Isabella presumo?

- Sim, Isabella Salvatore, essa é minha amiga Ângela Weber. – eles se cumprimentaram. – Sente-se, estávamos aguardando você para pedirmos algo.

- Obrigado! Então você será a minha aluna?

- Isso mesmo, você dá aula de Italiano, espanhol, francês e alemão, certo?

- Sim, vivi muitos anos na Europa, conheço bem a história de sua família e fui indicado por sua avó Carmem. – fizemos nossos pedidos e papo foi bem interessante.

- Onde quer que sejam as aulas? – perguntou divertido, Lian era muito simpático.

- Acho que em casa seria melhor, podemos ficar no escritório onde não seremos incomodados.

- Pra mim está perfeito, Isabella...

- Me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Ok! Bella. – ele olhou no relógio. – Nossa, olha a ora. – olhei no meu relógio e já era quase três horas.

- Caramba, nem me dei conta de que era tão tarde. – Lian fez menção de pegar a carteira.

- Não, eu convidei, eu pago.

- Se insiste. – paguei a conta e marcamos uma visita amanhã em casa as dez para discutirmos qual o melhor horário e dividirmos os dias por idiomas, já que as aulas começariam na segunda.

- Vai ter aulas particulares com esse gato? – dizia Angie ainda boquiaberta. – Que inveja de você.

- Angie! – ralhei abrindo o carro, de lá fomos para sua casa, onde entreguei a ela os presentes que havia comprado, assim como os de Erick, engatamos em um papo delicioso e acabei perdendo a noção da hora.

- Onde se meteu o dia todo? – Alice perguntou assim que entrei em casa, ela e Rose estavam na sala, já passava das oito.

- Fui falar com o reitor, depois fui ver Angie e almoçamos juntas, por quê?

- Ué? Não ia almoçar com o professor de idiomas?- perguntou Rose.

- E almocei, Angie foi comigo. – falei me jogando no sofá. – Depois fui levá-la e acabamos nos esquecendo da hora.

- E ai, como ele é? – franzi o cenho. – O professor, como ele é? - os olhos de Alice brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Nossa! O cara é um baita gato, muito simpático, vão conhecê-lo, ele vem aqui amanhã.

- Quem vem aqui amanhã? – sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Edward, engoli seco ao vê-lo parado no hall de entrada, sua cara não era das melhores, as duas se entreolharam de um modo estranho.

- Edward? Chegou agora? – ele havia saído tão cedo?

- Acabei de chegar, quem vem aqui amanhã? – sua voz estava estranha, meio arrastada e seu olhar era cortante.

- Meu professor, ainda temos alguns pontos a acertar, onde esteve?

- Por ai. – respondeu atravessado.

- Foi ao centro médico?

- Não foi pra isso que sai? – sua voz saiu ácida.

- Não precisa ser grosso! – aquela atitude já estava me irritando.

- Parecia bem animada falando do seu "professorzinho". – disse fazendo aspas no professorzinho, pela minha visão periférica vi as duas saindo de mansinho da sala. – Pelo visto seu almoço foi bem animado... – disse olhando o relógio. – O que foi? Estava tão bom que emendou com o jantar?

- Estava com a Angie, ela estava comigo desde manhã, almoçamos os três, depois a levei pra casa e acabei me esquecendo da hora, ficamos conversando... Porque está falando assim comigo? - me aproximei dele e senti o cheiro de vodka de longe. – Você bebeu?

- O que importa! – falou dando de ombros.

- A mim importa Edward, onde esteve?

- Já disse que, por ai.

- Tudo bem então, pelo visto não dá pra falar com você. – peguei minha bolsa, pra subir para o meu quarto, eu já podia sentir as malditas lágrimas querendo sair e o nó em minha garganta ficar cada vez maior. – Quando estiver em seu estado normal, a gente conversa. – ao passar por ele, Edward me segurou pelo braço com força.

- Quer dizer que seu professor é um gato, é? – perguntou apertando o meu braço.

- Ele é bonito sim, muito simpático e mais velho, minha avó o mandou para que me ajudasse com as aulas de idioma. – tentei me soltar, mas ele intensificou o aperto. – Tá me machucando. – Edward me puxou contra si com força, ignorando o que eu disse, me beijando com voracidade, de um modo selvagem e excitante, mas um tanto violento.

-Você é minha Isabella, minha entendeu bem? – novamente sua voz saiu estranha, nunca o vi falar daquela forma comigo.

- Você bebeu demais, me solta! – com certa dificuldade consegui me soltar e o empurrei pra longe de mim, subi as escadas me trancando no quarto, ao tomar banho notei que as marcas onde Edward havia me segurado, estava bem vermelho fazendo o desenho certo de seus dedos. Assim que acabei o banho fui pra cama, não queria ver ninguém.

No dia seguinte ao me trocar me assustei ao ver meu braço, tinha onde antes era somente um vermelho, agora estava roxo, no outro braço também havia alguns hematomas. Optei por uma blusa de manga comprida, não queria que ninguém visse aquilo, quando desci pra tomar meu café pela manhã, Edward já havia saído. As dez em ponto Lian estava lá, as duas olhavam para ele embasbacadas.

- Bom dia Lian, essas são Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale, minhas amigas e cunhadas.

- Bom dia, é um prazer conhecê-las. – disse todo cortês.

- O prazer é todo nosso. – Rose falou na maior cara de pau, olhei pra ela sem acreditar.

- Bella eu... – a voz de Jazz morreu ao ver Lian.

- Jazz este é Lian, meu professor, este é Jasper Hale, namorado de Alice, irmão de Rosalie e meu amigo também.

- Oi. – foi o que ele disse, olhando de um modo estranho para Lian, indo para junto de Alice.

- Quem é o cara? – a voz de Emmett ecoou na sala.

- Lian meu professor de idiomas, este é Emmett Cullen, meu cunhado.

- Mas hoje é sábado, vai ter aula de sábado?

- Precisamos acertar o horário e os dias. – explicou Lian.

- Agora saquei o porquê Edward anda azedo. – Lian franziu o cenho ao ouvi-lo.

- Ignore-o. – pedi a Lian que riu meneando a cabeça. – Vamos Lian, temos muito que acertar. – falei lhe indicando a direção da biblioteca.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu havia feito merda! Havia perdido o controle e acabei sendo grosseiro e até rude com ela, mas ouvi-la falando daquela forma do tal professor me deixou cego de raiva, eu havia bebido e tudo tomou uma proporção ainda maior.

Depois de almoçar com Lauren, encontrei uns caras do curso e acabamos indo tomar alguma coisa e perdi a noção da hora. Bella não havia me ligado uma só vez durante o dia todo, só minha mãe me ligou pra que eu falasse com Thony, e ao chegar em casa a surpreendi falando o quanto seu professor era gato, acabamos discutindo e quando se aproximou não resisti, a beijei com gana, de um modo violento até, perdi o controle e a razão.

Assim que nos apartamos ela não disse nada, somente subiu e se trancou, me chutei mentalmente por ter feito aquilo, por ter falado com ela daquela forma. Subi, tomei um banho e me joguei na cama. Não tive coragem de encará-la pela manhã e sai mais cedo, com a desculpa de ir à biblioteca, disse que precisava de uns livros. Fiquei zanzando pela cidade sem rumo certo, passei na biblioteca para pegar alguns livros e havia uma garota nova trabalhando lá, estava toda atrapalhada, completamente perdida tão diferente de Bella.

- Onde esteve mano? –Emm perguntou assim que me viu, estava jogado no sofá.

- Fui pegar uns livros. – falei mostrando os mesmos em minhas mãos. - Cadê o pessoal? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Rose está com Alice lá em cima, Jazz está trabalhando e Bella no escritório com o professor.

- Ele ta ai?

- Agora entendo essa tua cara.

- Que cara? – tentei disfarçar.

- Tá com ciúme da Bellinha, não é?

- Não torra Emm. – disse pegando meus livros, subindo para o meu quarto, não conseguia me concentrar sabendo que ela estava lá em baixo, trancada com ele no escritório. Acabei descendo novamente, chamaria Emm pra jogar comigo, assim me distrairia, mas ao chegar à sala eles estavam saindo da biblioteca, os dois riam de alguma coisa. O cara tinha presença pra caramba, com certeza era mais velho que eu e Bella sorria de algo que o idiota havia dito.

- Lian, este é Edward. – disse nos apresentando.

- O namorado dela. – enfatizei fazendo somente um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu sei, Bella me disse. – falou fazendo o mesmo. – Acho que acertamos tudo não é? Na aula de segunda trarei os CDs, eles irão ajudá-la a memorizar. – o idiota disse voltando sua atenção para Bella.

- Pode deixar, nos vemos segunda às quatro horas, não é?

- Isso mesmo, tchau! – ele teve a cara de pau de estalar um beijo no rosto dela que o levou até a porta.

- Onde estão às meninas Emm? – perguntou me ignorando completamente.

- Creio que no quarto de Alice. – ao ouvir aquilo subiu passando por mim.

- Cara vocês não vão brigar por uma coisa tão idiota, vão? – dizia Emm ainda do sofá, meu celular tocou, olhei no visor era Lauren.

- Oi - atendi indo para a sala de jogos.

"Ed, estou ligando pra saber se vocês não estão a fim de dar uma saidinha hoje, tem uma festa super legal e..."

- Desculpe Lauren, mas não vai dar pra ir.

"Ah, que pena, seria divertido ter você por lá."

- Infelizmente pra mim não vai dar.

"Tudo bem então, se cuida, beijos."

- Pra você também. – respondi desligando.

-EU NÂO ACREDITO! – gritou Rose que parecia furiosa. – Como não estamos sabendo disso? – dizia para Bella e Alice que desciam as escadas com ela.

- Sabendo do que ursinha? – volte para a sala e todos estavam lá.

- Angie me contou ontem e acabei me esquecendo de falar e hoje recebi isto aqui. – dizia Bella com um envelope na mão.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Alice se roendo de curiosidade.

-Não vão acreditar. – Bella disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- No que não vamos acreditar? – falou Jazz se juntado a nós, estávamos os seis na sala.

- Senhorita Salvatore: Nós da fraternidade Alpha Delta estamos organizando uma recepção de boas vindas a sua ilustre pessoa, nos sentiríamos honradas se comparecesse. É sempre um prazer ter alguém como você em Dartmouth e desde já antecipo o convite para fazer parte de nossa fraternidade. Atenciosamente Tanya Denali. Eu posso com isso? – disse acabando de ler o convite.

- Não acredito! – soltou Alice arrancando o papel da mão dela.

- Você não acredita? Eu quase cai pra trás, como se eu quisesse fazer parte daquele bando de... Desculpem. – pediu a todos.

- Elas não sabem que a neta da Condessa Salvatore e você, são a mesma pessoa? – perguntou Rose, olhando o tal convite.

- Acho que não, pelo que Angie disse, elas sabem que a neta da Condessa Salvatore se matriculou em Dartmouth, no curso de relações internacionais, mas não tem muita informação, só o que interessa a elas é o fato dela ser muito rica... É de dar nojo.

- Tanya vai ter uma sincope, assim como Victória! – comentou Alice, sorri imaginando a cena.

- Você vai? – perguntou Jazz.

- Claro que vou, não vou perder a chance de ver a cara da Tanya ao ver que a garota a quem ela sente-se honrada em conhecer, não passa da bolsista morta de fome a quem tanto odeia.

- Vai se tornar uma Alpha, Bellinha? – disse Emmett de onde estava.

- Não Emm, não vou fazer parte de nenhuma fraternidade, muito menos daquele covil, onde um apunhala o outro pelas costas. Mas como disse, não vou perder a oportunidade de ver a cara daquelas duas, logo todos vão saber mesmo, que seja em grande estilo então.

- Não acho uma boa idéia, vão achar que está os desafiando. – comentou Jazz.

- E o que elas podem fazer? Pedir pra que eu seja expulsa? Depois da bela contribuição que minha avó fez, acho difícil Jazz, o reitor só faltou limpar o chão com a língua pra eu passar... É um puxa saco elitista como toda aquela corja. – falou séria. – Não me importo nenhum pouco com os Deltas ou com as Alphas, quero que se explodam, a mim só importa quem me viu antes... Quem gosta de mim pelo que sou e não pelo que tenho.

- Bella tem razão Jazz, quem sabe assim eles a deixam em paz, irão respeitá-la com toda a certeza. – disse Alice, eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

- Não conte com isso Alice. – falei me fazendo presente. – Sabe que nem todos vão aceitá-la.

- É uma minoria Edward, uma minoria de despeitadas e invejosas. – insistiu minha querida irmãzinha.

- Quando é a festa? – perguntou Emm.

- Hoje às dez da noite, na casa Delta. – respondeu Bella. – Pensei que soubessem.

- Você tem que estar simplesmente divina, Bella. – disse Alice empolgada.

- Venha, Tanya e aquelas vadias vão se contorcer de raiva. – falou Rose a puxando escada acima.

- Bella? – a chamei, ela se virou automaticamente.

- O que?

- Podemos conversar? – ela olhou para minha irmã, em seguida para Rose.

- Tem que ser agora? – perguntou à loira.

- Vai indo na frente, depois eu subo. – falou se soltando de Rose, descendo a escada de volta, estendi minha mão para ela que a pegou hesitante, levei-a para a sala de vídeo e entretenimento passando a chave na porta.

- Olha Edward, eu não to a fim de discutir agora, então... – a calei com um beijo, um beijo sôfrego, cheio de saudade e desejo o qual ela correspondeu à altura.

- Me desculpa... – pedi ofegante colando minha testa a dela, nossos corpos já estavam colados praticamente. – Me desculpa por ter sido rude e grosseiro com você, não tinha esse direito, estava enciumado e havia bebido... Fiquei com ciúme pelo modo como falou dele...

- Eu sei... - disse me cortando. – Sabe ficou meio evidente o seu ciúme, mas não havia motivo, o fato de achá-lo bonito, não quer dizer que eu te ame menos, ou que eu o deseje menos. Não vou me atirar sobre Lian. – fechei os olhos ao sentir as pontas dos seus dedos tocarem meu rosto. – Eu te amo Edward e nada do que fale ou faça vai fazer com que te ame menos.

- Vai me perdoar?

- Não há o que perdoar e sim o que desculpar, mas posso compreendê-lo perfeitamente, deixou o ciúme falar por você, eu sei bem como é isso, já o fiz também se lembra?

- Amo você. – disse com meus lábios roçando os dela. – Senti sua falta... Falta da sua voz, do seu cheiro, da tua boca, do teu corpo. – falei entre beijos que distribuía pela sua pele.

- Também... Senti... – dizia entre arfadas, voltei a beijá-la com mais intensidade ainda. - Faça amor comigo Edward. – pediu arfante. – Aqui, agora mesmo... Preciso de você. – ela não precisou pedir duas vezes a guiei até os sofás e deixei com que caíssemos sobre ele, nos despimos entre beijos intensos e apaixonados, gememos juntos ao estarmos conectados. Era impossível descrever o prazer que senti ao tê-la ali naquele momento, Bella me lambia, mordia e beijava, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo e assim foi até cairmos suados e completamente extasiados.

- Bella? O que é isso? – perguntei ao ver a marca roxa em seus braços.

- Oh, isso! Não é nada. – falou se cobrindo.

- Como nada? Olha pra isso. – insisti. – Fui eu quem fez isso em você? – perguntei horrorizado.

- Esquece isso Edward! – disse puxando o braço o escondendo. – Você estava um pouco alto e não mediu a força, foi só isso...

- Oh meu Deus, me perdoa Bella! Por favor, me perdoa. – pedi segurando seu braço com delicadeza beijando o local onde estava roxo.

- Para com isso Edward, não foi nada, é que minha pele é muito branca e qualquer coisa fica assim.

- Diz que me perdoa. – insisti, ela revirou os olhos.

- Perdôo, assim está bom?

- Jura?

- Juro. – falou me beijando em seguida.

-Bella?

- O que?

- Preciso te contar uma coisa, com toda aquela confusão, acabei não falando. – ainda me sentia péssimo pelo que fiz a ela, mas era melhor que soubesse por mim. Bella se virou, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos, ainda sobre mim.

-Que coisa? – seu cenho estava franzido.

- Ontem, quando fui ao centro médico acertar meu horário... – hesitei na hora de falar, mas com a festa, com certeza ela saberia. – Encontrei uma pessoa e...

- Quem?

- Lauren... - ao ouvir aquele nome ficou tensa, seu semblante mudou completamente. - Ela vai concluir seu curso aqui em Dartmouth, também vai trabalhar no hospital. – seu olhar perdeu o foco completamente. – Bella? Bella você está me ouvindo?

- O que ela veio fazer em Dartmouth? – perguntou despertando, levantou-se em um átimo procurando suas roupas espalhadas pelo lugar.

- Não sei, mas achei melhor que soubesse por mim e...

- Como teve coragem de fazer aquela cena por causa de Lian sendo que... – ela esfregou o rosto com as mãos em sinal de irritação. – Eu já não tenho problemas o suficiente, pra essa daí vir me atormentar também?

- Bella não fique assim, só vamos trabalhar no mesmo local, não tem nada demais.

- Ela vai passar praticamente o dia todo com você Edward... – cuspiu entre os dentes. -Sem contar o fato de que ela te quer de volta, ou ainda não se deu conta disso?

- Deixa de bobeira Bella, somos somente amigos. – falei tentando acalmá-la. – Eu te amo e...

- Vai acabar cedendo... Ela vai insistir até que acabe cedendo. – insistiu, enquanto vestia seu jeans. – Vai acabar cedendo aos encantos dela...

- Bella de onde tirou isso?

- É de você Edward... - a olhei chocado. – É de você, esteve tanto tempo em um relacionamento digamos que aberto que... Sei perfeitamente que Lauren mexeu com você... Pode tentar negar, mas eu sei, eu vi... – estava irritada, não conseguia fechar o sutiã.

- Deixa que eu fecho. – falei virando-a de costas pra mim. - Pensei que confiasse em mim Bella? – me senti ofendido com o que disse.

- E você confia em mim Edward? Por acaso não achou que eu estava dando mole para o Lian? – retrucou.

- Já pedi desculpa por isso, estava enciumado. – aquilo me incomodou.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo! – revidou. – Como se não bastasse suas ex – namoradas, vou ter que aturar aquela loira peituda metida à besta trabalhando com você o dia todo.

- Bella eu te amo, você é a mulher da minha vida, acredite em mim. – pedi a segurando firme, fazendo com que olhasse pra mim, eu só havia conseguido colocar a boxer.

- Vai ceder a ela... Vai me trair como traiu Tanya.

- Não vou, porque repito, eu te amo e você é a mulher da minha vida, não quero mais ninguém além de você. – insisti a segurando firme contra mim voltando a beijá-la com todo o amor que sentia por ela. – Eu só amo você, só desejo você. – disse entre beijos, levei-a até a mesa de sinuca a colocando sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la com desejo, me livrei novamente do seu jeans e gemi contra seus lábios ao estar todo dentro dela novamente.

- Edward... – gemeu do mesmo modo, nos amamos ali mesmo, quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria, mais a desejava, mais a amava.

- Vai mesmo a essa festa? – perguntei enquanto nos vestíamos.

- Vamos meu caro, você vai comigo. – disse piscando pra mim. – Assim acabamos de uma vez com isso, tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar.

- Do que está falando?

- Acha pouco a loira peituda passar o dia todo praticamente com você? – revirei os olhos ao ouvi-la falar.

- Bella, eu...

- Ta, ta, ta... Não quero mais discutir sobre isso, se ela se meter a besta com você, acabo com ela, ouviu bem? – falou séria e não parecia estar brincando.

- Perfeitamente.

- E se você se meter a besta... – ela tinha o dedo em riste, apontado pra mim. – Eu... Eu... Eu capo você, não vai sobrar nada do seu amiguinho ai. – disse apontando para o mesmo.

- Não teria coragem. – estremeci só com a idéia.

- Atreva-se. – sua cara não era das melhores, ela parecia estar falando sério.

- Mas assim vai acabar com seu divertimento. – falei tentando melhorar o clima.

- O que disse pra mim, também serve pra você: Você é meu Edward Cullen, só meu. – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus ao dizer aquilo e não havia lugar para dúvidas ali.

- Completamente seu. – disse estalando um beijo naquela boca deliciosa.

- Agora vamos porque senão...

- Bella? Edward? O que diabos estão fazendo trancados ai há horas? – ouvimos Alice gritar do lado de fora.

- Eu sabia e agora? – resmungou Bella, apenas dei de ombros indo em direção a porta.

- O que quer Alice?

- Bella tem que se arrumar, a festa será em homenagem a ela e...

- Calma Alice, respira fundo. – pediu Bella atrás de mim. – Assim você vai ter um treco.

- Porque ta com esse sorrisinho? – Alice perguntou semicerrando os olhos. - Aliás, os dois estão... Oh meu Deus! Credo! Vocês estão parecendo a Rose e o Emm. – soltou ao se dar conta. – Vamos Bella. – disse puxando Bella pela mão. - Pelo menos sua pele vai estar uma beleza. – dizia enquanto arrastava minha namorada lá pra cima.

- Se acertaram? – Jazz perguntou olhando na direção das duas que subiram.

- Sim, aproveitei pra contar a ela sobre Lauren.

- Lauren? – falou franzindo o cenho.

- Ela vai concluir o curso aqui em Dartmouth, vamos trabalhar juntos no centro médico.

- E Bella sabe disso? – perguntou Emm.

- Sim, e não gostou nada, ficou furiosa, disse que se eu me aproximar de Lauren, me capa.

- Tome cuidado Edward, ta na cara o porquê Lauren veio pra cá, não é? – comentou Jazz.

- Eu sei, mas achei melhor me fazer de desentendido para Bella, ela acha que vou acabar cedendo a Lauren, insiste que fiquei mexido...

- E não ficou? – ele tinha a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não. – respondi sem entender sua atitude.

- Desculpa, mas não foi o que pareceu. – disse Emm. – Além do mais, ouvi quando conversava com ela agora pouco.

- Mas...

- Só fica esperto mano, Bella não é como a vagabunda da Tanya, ou da Vick, portanto acho melhor pensar bem antes de fazer alguma merda. – falou sério.

- E quem disse que vou fazer alguma merda? – cuspi irritadiço.

- Esperamos sinceramente que não, isso acabaria com ela, Edward. – avisou Jazz, somente assenti indo para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho e me vesti, optei por um jeans escuro, uma camisa branca e a jaqueta que Bella me deu de presente, calcei um sapatenis e pronto.

- Pra variar àquelas três ainda estão se arrumando. – ouvi Emm reclamar ao descer.

- Não adianta reclamar, é sempre a mesma coisa. – falei me jogando no sofá ao lado de Jazz.

- Não entendo isso, elas começaram a se arrumar faz mais de três horas...

- Para de reclamar, já deveriam estar acostumados. – ralhou Rose em um mini vestido vermelho com um decote bem ousado, a loira estava uma gata.

- Uau! Ursinha você ta uma delicia sabia? – Emm disse indo pra junto dela, tascando um beijasso na loira.

- Concordo Rose, eles já deveriam ter se acostumado. – Alice estava linda em um vestido azul curto e muito bonito.

- Caprichou Alie, está linda. –Jazz foi para junto dela, depositando um beijo discreto em seus lábios.

- Concordo plenamente, Alice. – ao ouvir a voz de Bella automaticamente me virei para olhá-la, ela estava linda em um vestidinho prata, que moldava perfeitamente suas belas curvas, com um decote tão generoso quanto o de Rose, estava gostosa pra cacete, me perguntei onde foi parar a mancha roxa de seu braço.

- Fecha a boca Ed. – minha irmã disse, levando a mão ao meu queixo o empurrando pra cima.

- Você está... Um espetáculo! – sua maquiagem era leve somente realçavam seus olhos, na boca apenas um brilho e seus cabelos soltos caiam em cascatas sobre suas costas nuas, no pescoço, o colar que lhe dei, ela sempre o usava, assim como eu usava o que ela havia me dado. – Tem noção do quanto está linda? – diminui a distancia entre nós.

- A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê. – respondeu sorrindo, aquele sorriso que eu amava.

- O que aconteceu com seu braço? – perguntei sussurrado em seu ouvido.

- Milagres da maquiagem meu caro. – respondeu do mesmo modo.

- Vamos com o meu ou com o seu? – perguntei ao chegarmos a garagem.

- Você é quem sabe. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não querem causar impacto? Vão com o Aston. – disse Rose entrando em sua M3.

- O que acha? – Bella deu um sorriso maroto, acabamos indo com o carro que me deu de presente, Rose estava certa, causou muito impacto.

Todos olhavam embasbacados enquanto eu estacionava, desci do carro abrindo a porta para Bella, nos dirigimos a porta de entrada, sob o olhar atento de algumas dezenas de pessoas e assim que entramos o silêncio se fez.

- O que essa garota faz aqui? – a voz de Tanya ecoou no lugar lotado.

- Você mesma me convidou. – disse Bella sem perder a pose.

- Ficou maluca garota? – Tanya retrucou, logo seu bando se juntou a ela, Aro e os outros mais atrás. – Está festa é em homenagem...

- A Isabella Alessia Salvatore, neta da Condessa Carmem Fiorella Salvatore, sou eu mesma querida, se quiser pode confirmar com seu tio, o reitor.

- Isso é impossive! – insistiu Tanya.

- Não é não. – disse Jazz. – Sou o procurador dela, Isabella é a filha desaparecida de Charlie Fellipo Salvatore o dono do grupo Santinni. – pensei que os olhos da maioria ali fossem saltar.

- Isso é mesmo incrível, Bella, você descobriu de onde veio finalmente. – dizia Jéssica indo em sua direção para abraçá-la na maior cara de pau.

- Não que isso seja de sua conta, mas foi graças a Edward, Jazz e Carlisle que os encontrei e não me venha com essa Jéssica, até ontem eu não passava da bolsista morta de fome que destonava de tudo aqui. – falou na lata, deixando a Stanley com a cara no chão. – Deveriam se informar melhor sobre as coisas. – Bella deu alguns passos ficando diante de Tanya, Victória e Jane. – Quanto ao seu convite Tanya, desculpe, mas acho que essa fraternidade não passa de um covil de cobras prontas para dar o bote, com uma exceção ou outra.

- Quem pensa que é...

- Só estou respondendo ao seu convite Denali. – Bella o pegou na bolsa e o leu em voz alta. – Tem certeza de que sente-se honrada pela minha presença aqui? Não foi você mesma quem exigiu minha expulção de Dartmouth? Dizendo que não sou digna de estudar em uma instituição como esta? – Tanya foi do vermelho para o roxo, Vick bufava irritada e Jane estava pocessa.

- Seja bem vinda Bella, independente do sobrenome. – disse Aro vindo até nós, cumprimentando-a gentilmente, assim como Renata, Félix e Demetri também o fizeram acompanhados de suas namoradas.

- Uau! Você está mesmo linda. – elogiou Alec a cumprimentando.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu meio incomodada.

- Edward, como vai?

- Muito bem, obrigado. – respondi um tanto seco.

- Ed? Oi! – disse Lauren assim que nos viu. – Você disse que não viria? – falou estalando um beijo em meu rosto. – Oi Bella. – devo dizer que a cara da minha namorada não era das melhores.

- Oi Lauren, sabia desta festa, amor? – o modo como disse aquilo me fez engolir seco.

- Eu...

- Liguei pra ele mais cedo, pra chamá-lo, mas o Ed disse que não poderia vir. – eu me perguntava porque Lauren não calava aquela maldita boca?

- Ligou para ele, desde quando tem o telefone dele? – a voz de Bella parecia suave, mansa, mas eu bem sabia que vinha chumbo grosso.

- Trocamos telefone quando almoçamos juntos, não foi Ed? – definitivamente eu estava morto.

- Almoçaram juntos, que interessante, desculpe Lauren, mas eu e meu namorado. – disse dando enfase ao "meu namorado" vamos cumprimentar alguns amigos, com licença. – pediu me puxando pela mão a qual ela praticamente esmagava.

-Bella, eu posso explicar...

- Com certeza pode, mas não aqui e muito menos agora. – falou entre os dentes.


	17. FESTAS E MAIS DISCUSSÕES

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV BELLA**

Ele me olhava com aquela carinha de criança que fez arte e foi descoberto, claro que não discutiria aquilo ali, para dar o gostinho aquela loira peituda dos inférnos, nem a pau. Mas ele ia me pagar, a se ia, fui extremamente gentil e carinhosa com ele, o que o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

- Uma tequila, por favor. – pedi ao barmen, sob o olhar atento de Edward.

- Não acha que é muito forte pra você? – perguntou discretamente.

- Preciso de alguma coisa forte, acredite! É tanta falsidade que me enoja. – falei entornando o copo de uma vez, aquilo desceu rasgando. - Onde estão os outros? – perguntei olhando em volta, mas nem sinal dos quatro, em compensação Tanya e sua corja me fuzilava com o olhar enquanto a loira peituda não tirava os olhos de Edward. - Ficou linda em você. – passei a mão no couro macio da jaqueta, sobre seu peito, segurando firme a gola o puxando pra mim. – Ficou ainda mais sexy. – sussurrei roçando meus lábios aos dele que deslizou as mãos pela minha cintura até o meu quadril, colando nossos corpos. –Extremamente sexy. – disse o beijando, invadindo sua boca, sugando sua lingua macia e deliciosa.

- Hmm... – gemeu assim que nos apartamos, seus lábios deslizaram sobre minha pele.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Quantos quiser. – respondeu do mesmo modo.

- Não estou usando nada além desse vestido? – dexei minha voz ainda mais rouca, mordi de leve seu lóbulo da orelha o sugando em seguida, sentindo Edward me apertar ainda mais contra si, soltando um gemido gostoso.

- Você quer me enlouquecer? Ta me deixando completamente excitado. – falou do mesmo modo.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso. – voltei a sussurrar em seu ouvido, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como assim, dar um jeito nisso? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Use sua imaginação meu amor. – disse me afastando dele, empinei a bunda e rebolei sem ser vulgar é claro, podia sentir seus olhos cravados em mim.

- Bella? – me virei ao ouvir meu nome, revirei os olhos ao ver que era Mike.

- Oi Mike! – o cumprimentei somente com um aceno de cabeça.

- Você está maravilhosa, porque está aqui sozinha? Se fosse minha namorada, não a deixaria um instante se quer.

- Mas eu não sou e meu namorado, está logo ali. – falei apontando para o mesmo que conversava com Aro, Félix e Demetri. – Se me der licença? – fiz mensão de sair, mas Mike me segurou pelo braço.

- Calma Bella, não precisa fugir de mim, eu não mordo. – falou com um sorrisinho idiota. – Não vai contar como encontrou sua familia?

- Não acho que isso não seja de sua conta, agora pode fazer o favor de me soltar? – assim que me vi livrei daquele idiota segui para o andar de cima, onde ficava o toalete. Tranquei a porta, pegando meu celular na bolsa, digitei rapidamente uma mensagem para Edward.

**De Bella: **

**Para Edward:** "Venha me encontrar agora, preciso de você."

**De Edward: **

**Para Bella:** "Onde você está? O que aconteceu?"

**De Bella: **

**Para Edward: **"Me encontre no toalete, no andar de cima, agora!"

**De Edward: **

**Para Bella:** "Estou a caminho." – não demorou muito ouvi duas batidas leves na porta, destravei o puxando pela jaqueta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

- Nada, só estava louca pra fazer isso. – o puxei pela jaqueta, o beijando com desejo, foi um beijo intenso, avassalador, suas mãos foram para os meus quadris, me apalpando com gosto durante o beijo. Infiltrei uma de minhas mãos entre os nossos corpos colados o tocando sobre o jeans, sentindo seu membro firme, rijo e pulsante.

- Bella... – gemeu entre o beijo. – Ficou maluca...

- Preciso de você... Aqui... Agora... – falei entre arfadas, senti sua mãos infiltrar-se pelo vestido, gemi contra seus lábios ao sentir seus dedos acariciar minha intimidade, ele também gemeu ao notar que eu realmente não usava calcinha. Em um movimento rápido me ergueu, me colocando sobre a pia, ficando entre minhas pernas, desceu as alças do vestido tomando um dos meus seios entre os lábios me levando a loucura enquanto me invadia com seus dedos.

- Oh... Edward... – gemi agarrada aos seus cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais, seu lábios desceram e o vi se abaixar apoiando minhas pernas em seus ombros me invadindo com sua lingua, não demorou para o meu corpo todo reagir aquilo. Todas aquelas sensações me invardiram e o prazer vinha em ondas cada vez mais frequentes até meu corpo explodir em puro prazer.

Edward se ergueu lambendo os lábios, me beijando com sofreguidão, fazendo com que eu sentisse meu proprio gosto em seus lábios. Levei minhas mãos ao seu cinto o destravando, enquanto me deliciava com sua boca. Desabotoei a calça deslizando o ziper, infiltrando minha mão pela boxer, novamente Edward gemeu entre o beijo. Cortei o beijo me abaixando, ficando diante dele.

- Bella não precisa...

- Shh... Fica quietinho. – disse sem parar de acariciá-lo, depositei um beijo bem na pontinha o lambendo em seguida. Edward era delicioso, eu o lambia e o beijava, o sugava, sem deixar estimulá-lo.

- Oh... Isso Bella... – o ouvi gemer, seu corpo já mostrava sinais de que ele estava quase lá, em um novimento rápido me puxou pra si deslizando pra dentro de mim em uma estocada firme, não demorou e juntos explodimos em puro prazer. Ele tinha a cabeça apoiada entre meis seios, estava suado e ofegante, assim como eu.

- Isso foi...

- Excitante! – conclui.

- Isso faz parte daquelas suas maneiras de me enlouquecer por acaso? – perguntou se recompondo.

- Está surtindo efeito? – falei fazendo o mesmo.

- Muito, lhe garanto, não sei se chego inteiro até o fim. – falou divertido.

- Você é bem resistente meu amor. – disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios, abri a porta na maior cara de pau, saindo de lá com ele.

- Onde vocês dois se meteram? – perguntou Alice assim que nos viu.

- Por ai, porque? – respondeu Edward.

- Tanya e Lauren estavam batendo boca agora pouco, quase se pegaram.

- Nem precisa dizer qual foi o motivo. – cuspi entre os dentes olhando para o "motivo".

- Tanya está atirando pra tudo que é lado, está furiosa. – disse Rose se aproximando de nós.

- Bom eu estou a fim de ir embora, pouco me importa se aquelas duas irão se matar ou não. – os cinco me olharam de um modo estranho.

- Ed? – revirei os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz insuportavel. – Ed estava procurando por você. –Lauren grunhiu se jogando sobre o meu namorado.

- Não sabe falar com ele sem tocá-lo? – perguntei impaciente, eu já estava farta dela.

- Qual é o seu problema? – pérguntou sem soltá-lo.

- No momento, você! – falei a encarando.

- Ed é meu amigo e...

- Ele pode até ser seu amigo, mas é o meu namorado...

- Chega Bella. – Edward ralhou entre os dentes.

- Como é que é?

- Para, as pessoas estão olhando. – fechei minhas mãos em punho e contei até dez pra não gritar de raiva, a desgraçada tinha um sorrisinho sinico nos lábios.

- Tudo bem então, tenham uma boa noite! – virei as costas, indo em direção a porta.

- Aonde pensa que vai? Você veio comigo, você vai comigo – novamente disse entre os dentes, me segurando pelo braço.

- Não conte com isso meu caro... – falei do mesmo modo. – Volte lá e de atenção a sua amiga, parece importante o que ela tem a lhe dizer, pro inferno vocês dois... – cuspi fuiosa, saindo de lá, fui em direção aos carros, pecisava de um taxi, estava com tanta raiva, tão furiosa que não via nada em minha frente, acabei esbarrando em alguém,

- Desculpe...

- Bella? Uau! Você está linda. – disse Jake.

- Oi Jake! – ele me abraçou estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Onde está Edward e os outros?

- Por ai, e sua namorada?

- Estou sozinho.

- Não por muito tempo, com certeza. – ele sorriu culpado.

- Bella? – ouvi Edward me chamar, revirei os olhos impaciente, ele vinha em nossa direção bufano feito touro bravo.

- Fala Edward. – Jake o cumprimentou, mas o mal educado nem sequer respondeu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Bella? Como sai de lá daquele jeito? – achei melhor o ignorar por completo, se não o fizesse, seria capaz de torcer seu pescoço. – Isabella olha pra mim, estou falando com você.

- Mas eu não estou falando com você, consegue entender? – retruquei irritada.

- Você vem comigo. – insistiu.

- Prefiro ir a pé.

- Não queria ir embora? Então vamos. – falou apontando para o carro.

- Não quero ir com você... Não quero falar com você... Será que não entende? – teimei.

- Você vai nem que seja amarrada. – disse me jogando em seu ombro, indo em direção ao carro, Jake nos olhava e parecia não acreditar no que via.

- Me solta Edward! Me coloca no chão seu... Seu... – o filho da mãe me deu um tapa bunda.

- Fica quieta ai, ou vai levar umas palmadas. – ele me colocou no chão e abriu a porta fazendo sinal pra que eu entrasse. Ajeitei meu vestido, assim como meus cabelos, ergui o queixo e empinei meu nariz passando por ele, me joguei no banco cruzando os braços. – Coloque o cinto. – pediu quando sentou-se ao meu lado. – fingi que não era comigo, ele bufou alto revirando os olhos, pegou o cinto e o travou.

A viagem até em casa foi em absoluto silêncio, assim que encostou destravei o cinto, mas ao tentar sair, a porta estava travada, ele tinha um sorrido vitorioso nos lábios. Assim que destravou as portas sai com tudo, subindo as escadas da garagem, com Edward em meu encalço. Cheguei ao meu quarto e quando fui fechar a porta ele a segurou.

- Você vai me ouvir. – disse sério.

- Sai daqui, não quero falar com você, volta pra sua amiguinha. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Bella não seja infantil. – aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim.

- INFANTIL? – minha voz saiu exaltada. – Meu namorado faz a maior cena porque fui a um almoço de negócios com meu professor, sendo que ele estava almoçando com a amiguinha peituda dele. – Edward esfregou as mãos no rosto impaciente. – Não vou mais engolir aquela sebosa Edward, ela dá em cima de você na maior cara de pau e quer que eu aceite numa boa?

- Ta vendo coisa onde nã existi. – insistiu.

- Sai daqui, sai daqui antes que...

- Antes que o que Bella? – desafiou.

- Sai do meu quarto! – falei apontando para a porta.

- Se é assim que quer, por mim tudo bem então.- falou se virando batedo a porta com tudo.

Tirei minhas sandálias e fui em direção ao banheiro, fiquei ali um longo tempo, deixando a água cair sobre meu corpo, em seguida desabei na cama. No domigo falei com Thony logo pela manhã, depois com Esme e Carlisle, desci pra comer alguma coisa e subi novamente, passei o dia todo praticamente no quarto. Alice e Rose vieram falar comigo, mas eu não queria falar sobre aquilo.

Na segunda acordei cedo e me preparei para a aula, me joguei dentro de um jeans justo com uma blusinha e o meu bom e velho allstar, prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo e desci.

- Bom dia. – disseram Alice e Rose que já estavam de pé, Jazz e Emm desciam as ecadas.

- Bom dia. – respondi me servindo de suco, tomei um gole me despedindo de todos.

- Já vai Bella? Ainda é cedo. – disse Alice com um ar preocupado.

- Vou pegar Angie na casa dela, nos vemos no almoço. – ao sair da cozinha o vi descendo as escadas, estava lindo com aquele jaleco branco, continuei meu caminho, ele não disse nada e eu muito menos.

Até que consegui me distrair um pouco nas aulas que eram bem interessantes, o curso abrangia economia, história, geografia, direito básico, inglês, teoria da negociação, sociologia, estatisticas, filosofia e psicologia básica. Logo no primeiro dia foi passada uma lista enorme de livros para que lessemos, na hora do almoço me encotrei com Alice e Rose, Emm e Jazz no refeitório, assim que acabaou a aula fui a uma livraria comprar os livros que os professores pediram.

- Desculpe o atraso Lian, é que tive que comprar esses livros todos. – disse mostrando a ele as sacolas.

- Tudo bem, não esquenta. – Alice e Rose lhe fazia companhia.

- Me dá só mais um minutinho? – pedi sem graça, ele assentiu sorrindo, levei minhas coisas lá pra cima e troquei de roupa descendo em seguida.

- Pronto, vamos ao Italiano caro mio. – falei divertida, a aula era fácil, Lian tinha um jeito peculiar de ensinar e acabei pegando rápido.

Thony estava empolgado com a escolinha, ligava todos os dias contando como foi seu dia, já fazia uma semana desde o início das aulas e eu e Edward estavamos na mesma. Eu falava cada vez mais palavras em italiano, espanhol e francês, o alemão era meio compligado a pronuncia.

No curso de relações internacionais, conheci um pessoal bem legal, claro que todos bem mais velhos que eu, mas era gostoso conversar com eles. Falava com minha avó frequentemente, assim como com Charlotte para saber como andava a reforma do Sait Louis.

Aos poucos Edward e eu iamos trocando algumas palavras, mas o clima ainda estava estranho entre nós, meu aniversário seria em alguns dias e me perguntava se eu ainda teria um namorado? Estava jogada em minha cama lendo um dos livros que o professor havia pedido, quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra. – disse desviando a atenção do livro.

- Oi, podemos conversar? – ele estava um tanto hesitante.

- Claro, entre. – pedi indicando a cama pra que se senta-se, assim que sentou-se puxou o ar com força, o soltando de uma única vez em seguida.

- Sinto sua falta... Detesto ficar brigado com você. – dizia com a mão sobre a cama, parecia hesitante em me tocar.

- Também sinto... Me desculpe, mas eu... – não consegui me controlar e desabei, as lágrimas saiam sem a minha permissão.

- Shhh... Vem aqui. – pediu me puxando pra si, me envolvendo em seus braços. – Não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, deveria ter te contado sobre o almoço e sobre o telefonema, mas eu relamente achei que não fosse importante, porque não significou nada pra mim, Bella.

- Não é possível que não tenha se dado conta de que ela o quer de volta.

- Sei disso, mas simplesmente ignoro, me faço desentendido, não quero me indispor com ela, gosto da amizade dela, mas eu te amo e se te incomoda tanto o fato de...

- Tudo bem...Só não quero mais brigar com você... Sinto tanto sua falta.

- Também sinto meu amor, acredite em mim. – disse me apertando em seus braços.

- Como foi sua primeira semana atendendo em um hospital? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Corrido, sobram para nós as piores coisas, colher sangue, fazer suturas, examinar vomitos, nada agradável, vai por mim.

- Eca!

- E você, como anda seu curso?

- Muita leitura, veja. – falei apontando para os livros.

- Tudo isso? – falou espantado.

- Economia, história, filosofia, até psicologia, assim como direito e mais algumas matérias, sem contar com as aulas de idiomas.

- E como está indo, já pegou alguma coisa?

- Sì, che ne dici dandomi um bacio il amore mio. (Sim, que tal me dar um beijo meu amor.)– falei olhando naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. – Io ti amo! Perdonami! ( Me perdoa, eu te amo).

- Non c'è niente da perdonare, ti amo mia principessa.- (Não há nada a perdoar minha princesa, eu te amo.) - respondeu em Italiano também.

- C'est toi qui est mon Prince, j'aime Edward – disse em francês.

- Essa eu não entendi. – rimos juntos.

- Você é que é meu principe, eu te amo Edward.

- Amo você minha princesa, minha Bella o meu amor. – dizia entre beijos que distribuia pelo meu rosto, por último em meus lábios, aprofundando o beijo em seguida, ficamos ali, namorando por um longo tempo, até que adormeci em seus braços.

**POV EDWARD**

Alice tinha razão, éramos dois teimosos, passamos dias sem nos falarmos, por puro orgulho e teimosia. Minha irmã ficou furiosa comigo pelo que houve naquela maldita festa, mas Bella não precisava falar daquela forma com Lauren, será que não consegue entender que somos somente amigos?

Tudo bem que ela tem aquele jeitinho atirado, mas gosto de conversar com ela, me sinto bem com Lauren e não gostei do modo como Bella a tratou, o que a deixou furiosa e acabamos brigando de novo. Fiquei ainda mais puto quando vi Jake conversando com ela, aquilo me deixou cego de raiva. Tive que colocá-la na marra dentro do carro, Bella era teimosa e cabeça dura, me expulsou do seu quarto sem me dar chance de falar.

Passou o domingo todo trancada no quarto praticamente, minha irmã me aporrinhou as idéias, dizendo que eu não tinha o direito de defender a Lauren, se eu não me tocava que ela estava dando em cima de mim na cara dura? Todos diziam a mesma coisa, claro que eu sabia, mas mesmo assim gostava de sua companhia.

Meus horários já não batiam mais com os de Bella, nos cruzávamos pela manhã somente, ela almoçava com meus irmãos e cunhados segundo Alice e quando chegava da aula se trancava na biblioteca com Lian, para mais aulas.

As coisas no centro médico não eram nada fáceis, era uma correria danada, auxiliávamos na emergência, observávamos os médicos atenderem, e em alguns casos atendíamos com a supervisão deles. Eu chegava moído, cansado pra caramba e na maioria das vezes todos já haviam se recolhido, algumas vezes encontrei Bella adormecida no sofá da sala, sempre com um livro nas mãos.

Aos poucos trocávamos uma palavra ou duas, não suportava mais aquilo, sentia falta dela foi quando resolvi tomar a iniciativa, já que Alice havia dito que Bella me esperou por duas vezes, queria falar comigo, mas não conseguiu manter – se acordada. Olhei para ele que estava adormecida em meus braços, parecia um anjo, o meu anjo.

Alice estava preparando uma festa surpresa pra ela, somente a família, Carmem estava vindo da Itália para comemorar o primeiro aniversário dela juntas, no máximo chamaria Angie e Erick, Lian e Charlotte. Lauren me pediu desculpas pelo transtorno que causou e nossa amizade estava fluindo bem, ainda mais quando ela não tentava me seduzir. A equipe de segurança finalmente havia chegado e Bella não gostou nada de ter que andar pelo campus com escolta.

- Pra que tudo isso? – dizia impaciente, ela e Jazz estavam naquela discussão há horas.

- Edward me ajude aqui. – pediu perdendo a paciência e olha que Jazz era a pessoa mais paciente que eu conhecia.

- Bella, não seja teimosa, é para sua segurança. – falei indo pra junto deles.

- Não sou nenhuma celebridade pra andar por ai com esses caras, olha pra eles, parecem duas montanhas. – revirei os olhos, me perguntando de onde vinha tanta teimosia?

- Isso não está em discussão Bella, como seu tutor legal, não vou mudar minha decisão. – Jazz bateu o pé firme e Bella literalmente rosnou pra ele.

- Tenho que ir, estou atrasada! – disse pegando suas coisas, me deu um beijo e saiu na direção da porta. – Vão ficar ai de braços cruzados? – perguntou para os dois armários, ela sumia perto deles.

- Isso é mesmo necessário Jazz? – perguntei me virando para ele.

- Ainda não sabemos quais as circunstancias da morte de sua mãe e meu tio desconfia que o acidente de Charlie possa ter sido encomendado.

- Acha que podem ter matado os dois? Mas quem faria uma coisa dessas?

- A pergunta é quem se beneficiaria com a morte deles?

- O tio Alberto? – de repente me lembrei da conversa que tive com Carmem.

- A senhora Carmem também anda preocupada, comentou com você se lembra? – somente assenti. – Tudo leva a crer que esse cara tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, não confio nele. O pai dele perdeu a fortuna com mulheres e bebidas, ele praticamente foi criado pelo avô de Bella, a senhora Carmem conversou com meu tio e depois que soube de suas suspeitas, também não confia nele.

- Eu sei, ela me falou que conversou com Henry.

- Viu a falsidade dos primos dela, existe algo ali e meu tio está tentando desvendar esse mistério, já conseguiu algumas informações interessantíssimas.

- Quais?

- A prima, Donatella, não vale um centavo.

- Não é preciso muito pra sacar isso, Jazz. – falei divertido.

- É uma verdadeira devassa, ela não é nada discreta o que deixa seu pai furioso, há escândalos de todo o tipo... – dizia indignado. - Amantes, flagras em motéis, festas regada a drogas, a coisa é bem pesada, já o irmão é mais discreto, por ser um dos diretores do grupo, talvez.

- E o pai?

- Aparentemente é sossegado, casou-se com uma mulher com a idade da filha praticamente, a mãe dos dois faleceu em um acidente há alguns anos. Marquei uma reunião com ele, não estou tendo acesso às informações que preciso sobre o que acontece dentro do grupo, estão me deixando de fora.

- Acha que há algo irregular por lá?

- Tenho certeza, principalmente naquele bendito projeto que Bella insiste em mexer...

- Porque está dizendo isso?

-Tem algo me intrigando, não posso afirmar nada, meu tio vai ver se consegue infiltrar homens dentro do grupo, estou levando alguns em minha equipe, mas não estou tendo acesso a nada e isso me incomoda.

- O que especificamente te incomoda Jazz?

- Bella é a acionista majoritária, não podem negar a ela acesso aos balancetes e relatórios da empresa, além do mais, algo me diz que tanto Bella quanto a senhora Carmem, precisam tomar cuidado. - as palavras de Jazz ecoaram em minha mente, seria possível que teriam matado a mãe de Bella e sumido com ela por causa de dinheiro e poder? No dia de seu aniversário fiz questão de preparar um belo café da manhã o qual servi na cama.

- Bom dia dorminhoca! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo seus pelos eriçarem. – Feliz aniversário meu amor.

- Buongiorno! – era tão bonitinho ouvi-la falando em italiano.

- Olha o que eu trouxe pra você. – disse colocando a bandeja sobre a cama. - Tem tudo que você mais gosta.

- Você é o que eu mais gosto entre tudo que está aqui. – sorri meneando a cabeça, passei geléia de morango em uma torrada oferecendo a ela, tomamos o café da manha juntinhos entre beijos e risos.

- Tem algo em mente pra hoje? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Na realidade, não... – disse hesitante. – Esta data nunca foi uma das minhas favoritas, Charlotte comemorava no dia em que eu havia chegado ao Saint Louis, mas não era a mesma coisa, porque tem algo em mente?

- Tenho... Tenho muita coisa em mente, que incluem eu e você, completamente nua. – falei enlaçando sua cintura a puxando pra mim.

- Isso sim me agrada!

- Desde quando minha namorada ficou tão safadinha?

- Com um namorado como o meu o que queria? Ele é... – ela levou o dedo ao queixo e fingiu pensar um pouco, estava sentada sobre mim, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. – Uma tentação, lindo, charmoso, sexy e muito, mas muito gostoso.

- Jura?

- Não tem idéia, ele me leva a loucura. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- O cara deve ser bom.

-Oh sim, ele é bom, muito bom, na verdade ele é ótimo,é perfeito!

- Nossa! Está mesmo apaixonada, não é?

- O amo, o amo tanto que não sei como pode caber tanto amor assim aqui dentro. – disse apontando pro coração. – Ele é tudo pra mim, tudo. – sempre que Bella falava daquela forma tão intensa, meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas, a beijei com todo o amor que sentia por ela, era um beijo doce, intenso e completamente apaixonado, com gosto de geléia de morango. Assim que descemos foi cumprimentada por todos, Emm quase a esmaga em um de seus abraços, até seus seguranças a parabenizaram. O telefone tocou e Bella o colocou no viva voz.

"Oi Bells." – era Thony, ela ficou toda derretida.

- Oi meu amor, como você está?

"Eu to bem, feliz aniversário Bells, te amo." – seus olhos marejaram na mesma hora.

- Eu também te amo caro mio. – a risada gostosa dele ecoou na sala.

"Comprei um presente pra você Bells."

- Jura? Quando a Bells for ai, você me entrega.

"Posso falar com ela?" – ouvimos a voz da minha mãe. "Ta bom, vovó."

- Ele a chamou de vovó?

"Bom dia e parabéns Bella, desejo a você toda a felicidade do mundo, filha." – a voz de Esme era tão terna, ela amava mesmo Bella.

- Obrigada Esme, sinto saudades de você.

"Eu também sinto a sua querida."

- Porque o pirralho te chamou de vovó? – perguntou Emmett se metendo na conversa.

"Bom dia filho, não sabia que estava ai, bom dia a todos e um beijo pra cada um." – dona Esme sempre educada. "Ele pegou essa mania, na escolinha, a professora disse que ele fala muito nos pais dele..."

- Nos pais dele? – Bella disse a cortando. – Mas ele não se lembraria, era muito pequeno...

"Thony disse à professora que você é a mãe dele e Edward o pai, não tem quem o convença do contrario Bella, ficamos com o posto de avós." – falou divertida, parecia não se incomodar com aquilo. As lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Bella, as garotas também ficaram emocionadas e confesso que também fiquei. Como Bella me disse uma vez, Thony havia me escolhido como pai e pra mim era uma honra tê-lo como meu filho, meu e de Bella. Carmem também ligou, assim como Charlotte e meu pai.

- O que acha de irmos jantar fora, somente nós dois?

- Seria perfeito.

- Ótimo, saímos as oito então. – disse a beijando antes de ir para o centro médico, ela estava indo até a biblioteca.

Desta vez não tive que esperar muito, as oito em ponto Bella estava linda em um vestido vermelho com detalhes em preto, seus cabelos presos em um coque que deixava alguns fios escaparem. O vestido era justo e acentuava suas belas curvas.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigado, você também. – disse piscando pra mim, foi um gesto simples, mas bem sensual.

- Não querem mesmo vir conosco? – falou se voltando para os quatro.

- Não, essa noite é de vocês, divirtam-se. – dizia Alice praticamente nos colocando pra fora, tudo fazia parte do plano, eu levaria Bella ao restaurante onde todos estariam nos aguardando, na realidade minha missão era enrolar até as nove horas.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou estranhando o caminho.

- A reserva é para as nove, quero te levar a um lugar antes. – ela somente assentiu, fomos a um pequeno mirante que ficava nos arredores da cidade, a noite estava agradável e o céu milagrosamente estrelado.

- É lindo aqui Edward. – dizia olhando fascinada para cima.

- Tome, espero que goste. – disse entregando a ela, um dos seus presentes, ela pegou a caixa meio hesitante.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou ao abri-la e ver a pulseira de ouro branco e diamantes, que mandei fazer especialmente pra ela.

- É tão linda. – disse a tirando da caixa. – Coloca pra mim. – pediu estendendo o braço.

- Que bom que gostou.

- Como não gostar, olha como é linda... Além do mais é um presente seu. – falou estalando um beijo em meus lábios, a segurei firme contra mim aprofundando o beijo, ficamos um tempo por ali, trocando beijos e caricias, até que desse a hora marcada.

A cara de Bella ao entrar no restaurante foi impagável, seus olhos corriam por todo o lugar e seu sorriso era enorme, ficou visivelmente emocionada ao ver todas as pessoas de que gostava ali. Havia alguns indesejados como seus primos e me perguntava o que eles faziam ali? Seu tio também estava, com sua esposa, Paolo e Antonella também vieram.

- Bells! – gritou Thony correndo para nós, Bella se abaixou abrindo os braços, ele quase a derruba, estavam felizes, o que me deixou feliz também. – Feliz aniversário Bells, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Thony, eu te amo meu filho. – sussurrou baixinho, mas ouvi perfeitamente e Thony também.

- Posso te chamar de mãe? – acho que aquele momento vai ficar gravado em minha mente até o fim dos meus dias, senti meus olhos arderem, quase todos ali estavam visivelmente emocionados com aqueles dois.

- Claro que pode meu amor, pode me chamar do que quiser Thony. – Bella quase o esmaga em um abraço.

– Ta me machucando mãe. – resmungou tirando risos de todos.

- Desculpe.

- Oi pai. – disse o pequeno abrindo os braços pra mim, meu coração disparou no peito, o peguei em meus braços.

- Oi meu filho. – ele passou os bracinhos envolta do meu pescoço e ali naquele momento eu soube que havia tomado a decisão certa.


	18. DO CÉU AO INFERNO

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV BELLA**

Eles me pegaram direitinho, ainda estava sobre o impacto do que Thony havia dito e vê-lo com Edward, foi ainda mais emocionante. Estavam todos lá, minha avó, Esme e Carlisle, Charlotte, Angie e Erick, Lian, Paolo e Antonella até meus primos e meu tio com sua esposa. Estava tão feliz que até ignorei o fato de Donatella praticamente devorar meu namorado com o olhar.

O jantar foi divertido e muito agradável. Minha avó elogiou o presente que Edward havia me dado, ele me confidenciou que havia mandado fazer especialmente pra mim. Mal pude crer quando o garçom se aproximou empurrando uma mesinha com um lindo bolo e champanhe. Confesso que me senti extremamente feliz ali com a minha família e meus amigos.

- Chegou a hora dos presentes! – anunciou Alice pra variar, me entregando uma caixa, com um belíssimo vestido, criação dela. – Foi feito inspirado em você. – disse me abraçando. Rose me presenteou com um conjunto de lingerie da Victoria Secret, com cinta liga e tudo, meu namorado tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Jazz me deu um par de brincos bem delicados, aos poucos fui recebendo presente de todos.

- Espero que goste. – disse Lian me entregando um pacote.

- Obrigado Lian, não precisava se preocupar com isso. – ao abrir o pacote mal pude crer, era um livro que estava procurando há certo tempo e não encontrava por aqui.

- Onde o encontrou? – perguntei o abraçando carinhosamente, o que não agradou em nada meu namorado ciumento.

- Pedi a um amigo que mandasse pra mim. – respondeu sem jeito, Donatella me deu um perfume extremamente forte e enjoativo, já Marcus uma jóia, assim como tio Alberto. Vovó também me presenteou com um conjunto que segundo ela está na família há muitos anos.

- Para usá-lo no dia do seu casamento. – disse ao me entregá-lo, era magnífico.

- O meu não posso entregar aqui. – lamentou Emmett bicudo.

- Por quê?

- Porque é um cachorrinho e não me deixaram trazê-lo, ele está em casa. – a risada foi geral.

-Comprou um cachorro pra mim? – perguntei divertida.

- Adoro cachorro, na realidade é para nós. – revirei os olhos, aquele não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Com licença. – Edward pediu se levantando. – Gostaria de aproveitar a presença de todos aqui para entregar o outro presente de Bella e lhe fazer um pedido. – franzi o cenho olhando para Alice que deu de ombros, assim como Jazz. – Isabella, você mudou minha vida completamente... – ele parecia nervoso. - Quando te vi pela primeira vez eu soube que era uma garota especial. Quando te beijei pela primeira vez, ali naquele momento soube que não poderia mais ficar sem seus beijos e quando nos amamos pela primeira vez descobri que ali... Estava à mulher da minha vida, aquela com quem quero compartilhar o resto dos meus dias. Foi como se eu tivesse encontrado algo que nem mesmo eu sabia que precisava... Você me completa Isabella, de todas as formas possíveis e quando se ama alguém como eu amo você, só tem uma coisa a se fazer. – disse caindo sobre um dos joelhos, meus olhos saltaram.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Rose e Angie.

– Isabella Alessia Salvatore, me daria à honra de ser seu marido? Aceita se casar comigo? – ele abriu a caixinha que estava em sua mão a estendendo pra mim, senti meu rosto ser lavado pelas lágrimas, não conseguia falar. Edward estava me pedindo em casamento?

- Ssim... Sim... Mil vezes sim... – disse assentindo com a cabeça compulsivamente, na caixinha havia um anel e duas alianças, Edward retirou o anel e a aliança menor.

- Você é minha Isabella, somente minha, completamente minha. – sussurrou ao deslizá-los pelo meu dedo.

- E você é meu Edward, somente meu, completamente meu. – falei do mesmo modo, deslizando a aliança por seu dedo, ele me puxou para um beijo delicioso, sem se importar com as pessoas ali presentes.

- Eca! – soltou Thony fazendo com que nos apartássemos, entre risos.

- Vem aqui meu amor. – o chamei e ele correu para junto de nós.

- Nossa pequena família. – Edward disse acariciando meu rosto. – Eu te amo. – disse piscando em seguida.

A noite não poderia ter sido mais perfeita, eu mal podia acreditar que estávamos noivos. Insistimos para que minha avó ficasse hospedada em casa, mas ela preferiu ficar no hotel. Esme e Carlisle aceitaram e Thony adorou a casa principalmente a sala de entretenimento e assim que abrimos a porta uma coisinha peluda veio nos receber.

- Oh meu Deus! Que coisinha mais fofa. – falei o pegando no colo, era grande para um filhote e um tanto pesado.

- Ele é lindo Emm, que raça é? – Thony estava encantado com o cachorro.

- É um malamute do Alaska.

- Parece um Raski siberiano. – disse Edward.

- Ele fica bem maior, é mais dócil e muito fiel ao dono. – explicou brincando com a bola de pelos.

- Qual o nome dele? – perguntei o chamando, mas ele só queria saber de Thony que corria por todo o lado.

- Não sei, terá que escolher um.

- Thony, que nome quer dar a ele?

- Hmmm... – meu pequeno parou com o dedinho no queixo, pensativo.

- Bear.

- Então será Bear. – falei acariciando meu novo mascote.

Naquela noite Edward e eu nos amamos e foi uma das melhores noites que tivemos, havia tanta paixão, tanto desejo em cada toque, cada olhar a cada beijo, foi uma noite inesquecível. Aliás, foi um fim de semana inesquecível, vovó adorou a casa e elogiou muito o trabalho de Esme.

Mas como nem tudo é perfeito, Donatella quase me tira do sério com suas insinuações para Edward, será que ela não ouviu quando ele me pediu em casamento? Qual era o problema dela? Minha avó tratou logo de colocá-la em seu lugar, infelizmente ela não pode ficar mais, assim como Thony, Esme e Carlisle.

Meu pequeno queria ficar conosco, mas era impossível, já que vivíamos ocupados o dia inteiro. Foi um custo convencê-lo, Edward conversou muito com ele, nessas horas somente ele conseguia convencê-lo. As coisas voltaram a sua normalidade, havia uma coisa que estava me deixando um tanto intrigada, Tanya e sua corja andavam quietas demais e sumidas também, pouco as via pelo campus. Mike é que voltou a me aporrinhar a vida, parecia minha sombra.

- Bella? – disse me abordando na biblioteca.

- O que quer Mike? – falei impaciente.

- Soube que ficou noiva, o Cullen não perde tempo mesmo, não é?

- O que está querendo insinuar Mike?

- Ele tratou logo de te amarrar, também, acabou se tornando o melhor partido de Dartmouth, qualquer um aqui daria tudo pra se casar com uma bilionária linda como você.

- Deixa de ser idiota Mike, pouco me importa o que acha ou deixa de achar. – ele tinha o dom de me tirar do sério.

- Um dia seu príncipe vai virar sapo, Bella, ai você vai me dar razão. – disse me segurando pelo braço.

- Algum problema senhorita? – a voz grave de Sam fez com que Mike sobressaltasse com o susto, Jared estava ao seu lado.

- Há algum problema Mike? – perguntei sarcástica.

- Não, desculpe. – pediu se afastando de mim.

Setembro já estava chegando ao fim, entramos em outubro e as aulas estavam cada vez mais puxadas, Edward chegava cada vez mais tarde, devido aos plantões, mal nos víamos durante a semana e nos fins de semanas, ele enfiava a cara nos livros.

Alice também estava às voltas com seu curso e Jazz não parava um minuto, Emm também estava estudando para a conclusão do seu curso de direito e Rose, bom Rose se ocupava com ela mesma.

Sobrava Bear para me fazer companhia assim como os dois brutamontes, a cada dia que passava Bear ficava maior, era extremamente carinhoso e dócil, onde eu estava lá estava ele ao meu lado, era um ótimo companheiro. Já os dois brutamontes até que eram divertidos. Demos uma escapadinha para o aniversário de Thony, mas voltamos no dia seguinte já que as coisas estavam muito corridas por aqui.

Quando se está bem e feliz, os dias passam sem que a gente perceba, novembro chegou e logo entraríamos em recesso de fim de ano, as festas estavam chegando. Passamos o nosso primeiro dia de Ação de graças realmente juntos, foi muito divertido, Angie e Erick havia se juntado a nós.

- Porque está tão quietinho, anda assim faz alguns dias? – Edward estava deitado com o olhar perdido.

- Recebi uma proposta do St. Thomas, para fazer minha residência lá.

- Isso é ótimo, não era o que queria?

- Já não sei mais. – respondeu soltando um longo suspiro. – Antes era tudo o que eu mais queria, ir para Londres e trabalhar em um dos melhores hospitais do mundo, mas...

- O que mudou Edward? – ele parecia hesitante.

- Não quero ficar longe de você e de Thony... Também não posso pedir que largue tudo aqui e vá comigo, a residência é um período chato, vou passar praticamente o dia todo no hospital... Não seria justo com você.

- Se lembra do que conversamos aquela vez em Londres? – Edward somente assentiu. - Se me ama, se me ama de verdade, nem mesmo a distância vai nos separar, vou estar aqui, esperando por você e assim que puder vou ao seu encontro. Não abra mão do seu sonho, nem por Thony, muito menos por mim. Vá conclua seu curso e volte para nos casarmos, ou vai desistir?

- Jamais. – disse me puxando pra si. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo seu bobo.

As festas foram maravilhosas, o Saint Louis finalmente havia ficado pronto e as crianças tiveram um natal e tanto, como no ano passado, os Cullen e os Hale fizeram questão de ir para a alegria das crianças, levamos Bear conosco e ele foi à sensação entre eles.

Janeiro começou e meu novo médico havia pedido que eu suspendesse a pílula por algum tempo, disse que não era saudável tomá-la por longos períodos, poderia ser prejudicial. Então Edward e eu nos tornamos adeptos do preservativo, confesso que foi meio estranho no início, mas depois me acostumei.

Era dia de São Valentin, dia dos namorados e Edward disse que iríamos comemorá-lo em um lugar especial, o maluco reservou uma suíte em um motel de luxo. Iríamos nos encontrar lá às oito horas, era um encontro no motel com o meu noivo e aquilo pedia algo especial, muito especial, então recorri a expert em assuntos como este, Rosalie Hale.

- O que eu visto para uma ocasião como esta? – perguntei diante das duas malucas.

- Algo extremamente sexy minha cara. – respondeu Alice para minha surpresa. – Se quiser tenho algumas fantasias que pode...

- Fantasias? – não consegui esconder o meu espanto ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu e Jazz gostamos de brincar um pouco. – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar.

- Acredito que no caso dela um lingerie bem sexy será fatal. – dizia Rose. – Um belo espartilho e cinta liga, use uma meia para dar um ar ainda mais sexy, com um belo salto fino. E lá estava eu, usando um casaco grande por cima de um robe de seda transparente e um lingerie extremamente sexy, olhei novamente para o número da suíte anotado no papel, o volvo dele já estava lá, estacionei o meu ao lado do dele e subi parando diante da porta.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava ansioso, louco pra dar o meu horário, iria do centro médico direto para o motel, nos encontraríamos lá.

- Parece ansioso. – a voz de Lauren me despertou dos meus devaneios, ela andava meio sentida pelo meu noivado com Bella.

- Um pouco. – milagrosamente não havia nenhum paciente, estávamos separando materiais cirúrgicos.

- Tem planos para o dia dos namorados? – voltei minha atenção para ela.

- Tenho, e você?

- Sabe que não tenho ninguém e quem eu quero não me quer. – ultimamente Lauren não era nada sutil em suas investidas.

- Desculpe, não queria magoar você, mas Bella é a mulher da minha vida, ela é a garota. – fui o mais sincero possível.

- Espero que ela saiba lhe dar valor, você é um cara muito especial. – disse estalando um beijo no meu rosto. – O sonho de qualquer garota!

Assim que deu o meu horário corri para o local marcado, tomei um banho enquanto ela não chegava, estava terminando quando ouvi batidas na porta.

- Edward? – sorri ao ouvir sua voz.

- Me procurando? – perguntei aparecendo na porta do banheiro, com a toalha presa no quadril e outra no pescoço secando os cabelos, seu olhar percorreu meu corpo todo, ela mordia os lábios com força me olhando com desejo. Usava um casaco grande com um sapato de salto.

- Sente-se. – disse jogando a bolsa sobre uma poltrona.

- O que?

- Sente-se e fique quietinho, garotão. – franzi o cenho me perguntando o que ela tinha em mente, fiz o que me pediu me sentando na cama, recostado na cabeceira.

- O que vai aprontar Isabella?

- Eu? Não vou aprontar nada. – Bella foi em direção a uma cadeira a colocando no meio do quarto. – Tenho uma surpresinha pra você, espero que goste. – disse levando a mão para o laço que fechava o casaco enorme. Bella usava um robe transparente meias e um lingerie muito sexy.

Ela não dizia nada, brincava com o robe o abrindo lentamente, subiu na cadeira fazendo uma dança sensual, mexendo aquele quadril de um modo tentador, estava linda. Quando o robe caiu aos seus pés arfei com a visão daquele corpo delicioso diante de mim, já estava excitado, muito excitado. Bella continuou com sua dança me provocando, desfilando de um lado para outro de um modo provocativo, deu um sorriso sacana vindo pra perto de mim.

Parou diante da cama me chamando com o dedo indicador, fui para a beira da cama e Bella colocou seu pé entre as minhas pernas.

- Quer que eu tire ou você tira? – perguntou com uma voz sexy, levei minha mão a sua coxa, aquela coxa grossa e soltei a meia deslizando minha mão por sua perna retirando seu sapato. A cada pedaço que a meia deixava a mostra, conforme a deslizava por sua pele, depositava beijos molhados até chegar ao seu pé. Fiz o mesmo com a outra perna, a puxei pra junto de mim, Bella estava de pé entre as minhas pernas. Subi minhas mãos por suas pernas, passando por suas coxas encontrando sua bunda deliciosa. Suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos e seus lábios se uniram aos meus em um beijo avassalador.

Minhas mãos não demoraram a encontrar o fecho do sutiã, tomei um de seus seios em meus lábios o beijando, lambendo e sugando enquanto ouvia Bella gemer alto. Senti uma fisgada na virilha, tamanha era minha excitação, precisava dela, precisava estar dentro dela. Me deixei cair sobre a cama a levando comigo, me virei a colocando sobre o colchão, voltei a trilhar seu corpo com beijos até me livrar de sua calcinha. Beijei suas coxas, a parte interna delas até achegar a sua intimidade, pronta pra mim, a invadi com minha língua me deliciando com aquele sabor tão dela até que fosse agraciado com seu mel, um néctar dos deuses.

Com um puxão me livrei da toalha, Bella ainda estava sob o efeito do orgasmo, seu cabelo espalhado pelo lençol, seu peito subia e descia, estava ofegante e sem aviso algum a puxei pra junto de mim a encaixando sobre mim com perfeição. Gememos juntos ao estarmos conectados, eu estava todo dentro dela, não saberia como descrever o prazer que sentia naquele momento.

Naquela noite nos amamos de várias formas, por várias vezes, quanto mais a tinha mais a desejava e sei que ela sentia o mesmo, estava em seu olhar, no modo como me tocava, como me beijava. Nossos corpos estavam suados, exaustos e quase sem forças, adormecemos completamente enroscados um no outro, uma estranha sensação tomou conta de mim e a apertei ainda mais em meus braços. Era como se aquela fosse à última vez que nos amassemos, a última vez que a teria em meus braços, adormeci com aquela estranha sensação.

Depois de um café da manhã caprichado, fui direto para minha aula e Bella foi pra casa se trocar, não teria como ir com aquela roupa para a aula.

- Nos vemos a noite? – perguntei a levando até seu carro.

- Estarei lá esperando por você. – disse fazendo biquinho para ganhar um beijo, o qual prontamente dei a ela.

**POV BELLA**

Feliz! Eu estava tão feliz que tinha até medo, não conseguia parar de sorrir, me sentia leve, completa. Entrei em casa cantarolando sob o olhar atento dos quatro que tomavam café da manhã.

- Muito bom dia a todos você. – disse estalando um beijo no ar para eles, Bear veio correndo ao meu encontro.

- Bom dia pra você também meu amor, cachorrinho lindo da mamãe. – falei brincando com ele.

- Pelo visto a noite foi boa. – comentou Rosalie.

- Não tem idéia do quanto minha cara, foi uma ótima noite. - sorri piscando pra ela e subi para me trocar, me perdia em lembranças da noite maravilhosa que tivemos e cada vez que fechava meus olhos era como se pudesse sentir seus lábios em minha pele, seu toque, seu cheiro. Meu corpo estava ali presente, mas minha mente estava na noite de ontem.

- Bella? Bella? Terra chamando Bella? – dizia Angie estalando os dedos diante de mim, estávamos na cantina.

- Oi? – perguntei totalmente alienada.

- Acho melhor você ir pra casa, está em outro mundo Bella. – disse Erick desta vez.

- Um mundo chamado Edwardlandia. – aquilo só poderia ter vindo de Emmett.

- Sabe Emm, estou tão feliz que nem você vai conseguir me tirar do sério hoje.

- Caramba, o que meu irmão fez com você? – perguntou Alice. – Uma lobotomia? – achei melhor ignorá-la, soltei um suspiro com o olhar ainda perdido, acabei aceitando o conselho de Angie e fui pra casa. Meu celular tocava insistentemente acusando uma mensagem.

**De Lian: **

**Para Bella:** "Preciso falar com você, pode me encontrar no meu apartamento? É urgente." – assim que li a mensagem liguei pra ele.

"Bella?" – disse ao atender.

- O que aconteceu Lian?

"Preciso conversar com você, será que poderia vir até aqui, é importante."

-Claro, estou indo pra ai, mas o que foi? – estava preocupada.

"É melhor conversarmos pessoalmente Bella."

- Tudo bem, estou indo então. – avisei desligando. – Sam, Jared, podem ir pra casa, vou passar em um lugar antes. – disse dispensando os dois.

Assim que cheguei ao pequeno prédio, subi os dois lances de escadas, mal toquei a campainha e Lian atendeu, parecia angustiado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada.

- Aconteceu uma coisa comigo e... – ele parecia hesitante. – Preciso beber alguma coisa, me acompanha?

- Eu não bebo Lian, mas posso tomar um suco. – Lian assentiu indo na direção da geladeira, se serviu de uma dose de wisk, me entregando o suco de laranja, estava com sede e acabei tomando de uma única vez.

- O que aconteceu, porque está assim tão nervoso? – não ouvi sua resposta, minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e minhas vistas embaçadas, eu fazia um esforço sobre-humano par manter meus olhos abertos, mas era quase impossível, apaguei.

**POV EDWARD**

A noite havia sido mais que perfeita, sai do motel direto para a aula e de lá para o centro médico, meu dia seria muito puxado. Não conseguia disfarçar a imensa felicidade que eu sentia e muito menos tirar o sorriso que insistia em ficar estampado em meus lábios.

- Nossa! Que sorriso lindo! – disse Lauren assim que me viu.

- Só estou feliz, muito feliz. – respondi guardando minhas coisas no meu armário.

- Isso é muito bom. – por mais que tentasse disfarçar, dava pra sacar o quanto aquilo a incomodava, não o fato de que eu estava feliz e sim o fato de Bella ser o motivo da minha felicidade. Estávamos tomando um café na cantina do hospital quando meu celular vibrou acusando uma mensagem de um número restrito.

"**Quer saber o que sua noivinha faz enquanto você rala nesse hospital? Venha a este endereço e descubra!"**- senti meu sangue gelar nas veias, automaticamente liguei para Bella, ninguém atendia então liguei para minha irmã.

"Edward?" – disse estranhando minha ligação.

- Alice, viu a Bella? Estou tentando falar com ela e não consigo.

"Estranho! Bella foi pra casa, estava meio alienada do mundo, o que fez a ela?"

- Como assim alienada?

"Com a cabeça em outro lugar, provavelmente na noite de ontem."

- Vou ligar pra casa, tchau. – disse sem mais detalhes, tentei umas três vezes e nada. – Vou ter que sair, volto logo. – avisei Lauren me levantando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir.

- Parece nervoso Edward, o que aconteceu?

- Espero que não seja nada, será que poderia me cobrir?

- Claro que sim.

- Obrigada Lauren. – falei estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Sempre as ordens Ed. – respondeu dengosa, aquela situação era no mínimo estranha... Quem teria mandado aquela mensagem e com que intenção? Parei em frente ao prédio, onde indicava o endereço, o jaguar dela estava estacionado ali, subi os lances de escadas sentindo um aperto no peito, o que Bella fazia aqui? Que lugar era este? Fiz menção de bater na porta, mas algo me dizia pra entrar de uma vez e foi o que eu fiz.

Era um pequeno loft, subi as escadas e meu coração pareceu parar com a visão de Bella completamente nua, adormecida de bruços, alguém assoviava no banheiro e senti meu sangue ferver nas veias ao ver Lian saindo somente de toalha.

- O que significa isso? – cuspi entre os dentes, eu via tudo vermelho.

- Edward? O que faz aqui? – ele me pareceu surpreso com o flagrante.

- BELLA? BELLA LEVANTA AGORA MESMO DAÍ! – gritei a plenos pulmões, ela resmungou algo inteligível.

- LEVANTA DAÍ SUA VAGABUNDA!

- Olha como fala com ela? – eu mal podia enxergá-lo tamanha era a minha ira.

- Cala essa boca seu desgraçado! – falei virando um soco nele que revidou, acabamos nos atracando ali mesmo, eu podia sentir o gosto de sangue em minha boca, mas a cara dele também não tava lá essas coisas.

- ISABELLA ACORDA! – a sacudi e nada, sabia o quanto ficava sonolenta depois do sexo. – Como você pode? Como pode me fazer de otário dessa forma? – não conseguia raciocinar, sentia raiva, ódio, nojo, dor, era como se eu tivesse uma faca cravada no meu coração.

Precisava sair de lá, precisava beber alguma coisa, parei na primeira loja de conveniências e comprei duas garrafas de vodka. Queria ficar sozinho, não queria ver ninguém bebi, bebi enquanto chorava como um garotinho idiota! Como ela pode ser tão sínica? Como pode me trair todo esse tempo com aquele professorzinho...

- Edward? Edward o que faz aqui, assim sozinho? – perguntou Tanya, o que ela fazia ali? Eu estava no pequeno mirante onde levei Bella em seu aniversário.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei com a voz afetada pela bebida.

- Sempre venho aqui, costumávamos vir aqui, se lembra? – ela estava certa, eu costumava levá-la ali pra dar um trato nela, assim como nas outras. – O que aconteceu? Porque está aqui? – não disse nada, sai do carro e a puxei para um beijo ao qual a vadia logo tratou de corresponder.

- Vem comigo. – Tanya entrou no carro e fui pra casa com ela, meus irmãos ainda não haviam chegado e subi direto para o meu quarto, cai na cama e deixei que ela fizesse todo o serviço.

**POV BELLA**

Acordei sentindo uma dor de cabeça alucinante, estava em um quarto, um quarto que não era o meu. Só então me dei conta de que estava nua, olhei para o lado vi Lian adormecido. Me levantei em um salto recolhendo minhas roupas, minha cabeça doía muito e aquilo me deixava tonta, eu tentava entender o que havia acontecido? O que foi que eu fiz?

- Lian? Lian o que aconteceu? – minha voz saiu chorosa, quando se virou me assustei, seu olho estava inchado e completamente roxo, havia cortes pelo seu rosto todo. - O que ta acontecendo aqui Lian?

- Seu noivo não gostou nada de te ver aqui comigo. – senti meu sangue gelar nas veias, como assim meu noivo?

- Edward? Ele esteve aqui? O que aconteceu Lian? Porque estou assim e... Não me lembro de nada o que foi que eu fiz? – o desespero bateu, eu precisava falar com Edward.

- Desculpa Bella, mas eu tive que fazer isso...

- Fazer o que? Destruir a minha vida? – eu tentava entender o que levaria uma pessoa a fazer o aquilo.

Peguei minha bolsa e sai daquele lugar, tentei falar com Edward, mas só dava caixa postal. Me sentia estranha, além da dor de cabeça, era como se tudo girasse, não tinha a mínima noção de hora ou lugar, só sabia que estava escuro, muito escuro. Parei o carro de qualquer jeito deixando a chave na ignição, subi aos tropeços chegando à cozinha.

- Bella? O que aconteceu? Onde esteve? O que você tem? – Alice disparou assim que me viu.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntei ignorando suas dezenas de perguntas.

- Acho que no quarto, o carro dele ta na garagem, eu... – a deixei falando sozinha e novamente subi aos tropeços.

- EDWARD? – chamei batendo na porta insistentemente. – EDWARD, ABRA, POR FAVOR. – pedi batendo sem parar o que chamou a atenção dos outros, a porta se abriu e mal pude crer no que meus olhos viam.

- Ele está no banho, o que você quer? – perguntou Tanya usando somente a camisa dele, perdi completamente a fala, o nó em minha garganta era tão grande que me impedia de falar.

- O que você quer aqui? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes, estava somente de toalha. – Sai daqui sua vagabunda! – gritou diante de mim, estava completamente fora de si.

- Você dormiu com ela? – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa? NÃO ESTAVA NA CAMA COM AQUELE SEU PROFESSORZINHO? – berrou a todo pulmão, me encolhi sentindo minha cabeça prestes a explodir tamanha dor que sentia.

- Eu... Eu... – definitivamente eu não conseguia falar.

- Não tem argumentos Isabella, eu vi você nua na cama dele, como pode ser tão vadia? Você não passa de uma vagabunda da pior espécie... Eu te odeio! Você me dá nojo, some da minha frente sua vaga... – ele se calou com a bofetada que dei nele, seu maxilar travou de raiva, pude ouvir seus dentes rangerem, ele me segurou pelos cabelos e virou uma bofetada em mim que tirou sangue da minha boca.

-EDWARD! – gritou Alice, ele me jogou no chão com força.

- Você não vale à pena... Você não vale nada! Vem Tanya. – disse se trancando com ela em seu quarto, Alice e Rose correram pra junto de mim, mas eu não conseguia nem sequer chorar, fiquei olhando fixamente para a porta tentando entender o que estava acontecendo? Era como se eu estivesse em um pesadelo e não conseguisse acordar.


	19. SERÁ O FIM?

**CAPITULO XIX**

**POV ALICE**

Desde a ligação estranha de Edward, minha intuição dizia que algo estava errado, muito errado. Ao chegar em casa estranhei o carro dele estar lá, seu quarto estava trancado e achei melhor não incomodá-lo, aos poucos todos foram chegando e nada de Bella, e Edward não saia daquele bendito quarto.

Já era noite quando o som de uma freada seca me assustou, uma Bella completamente descabelada entrou tropeçando nos próprios pés, de início pensei que estivesse bêbada. A enchi de perguntas, mas Bella me ignorou completamente, perguntando por Edward, subiu as escadas aos tropeços novamente.

Ela gritava o nome de Edward batendo feito louca naquela porta, subi encontrando Jazz, Rose e Emm que olhavam chocados para a cena. Bella se calou ao ver Tanya abrir a porta vestida somente com a camisa de Edward.

"_**Como ele pode?**_**"** - me perguntava sem acreditar na cara de pau daquela vadia.

Edward saiu somente de toalha, parecia transtornado, completamente fora de si e completamente bêbado.

- O que você quer aqui? Sai daqui sua vagabunda! – gritou diante de Bella deixando a todos perplexos, o que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

- Você dormiu com ela? – a voz de Bella não passou de um sussurro.

- Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa? NÃO ESTAVA NA CAMA COM AQUELE SEU PROFESSORZINHO?

- Caraca! – soltou Emmett, atrás de mim, eu não podia crer naquilo.

-Não acredito! Não pode ser verdade. – disse Jazz ao meu lado.

- Eu... Eu... – Bella parecia em choque, mal conseguia falar.

- Não tem argumentos Isabella, eu vi você nua na cama dele, como pode ser tão vadia? Você não passa de uma vagabunda da pior espécie... Eu te odeio! Você me dá nojo, some da minha frente sua vaga... – ela virou uma bofetada na cara dele que a olhou com um ódio palpável, ele a agarrou pelos e bateu nela.

-EDWARD! – gritei assustada, jamais o tinha visto daquele jeito, ele jamais havia batido em uma mulher. Ao me ouvir a jogou com força no chão, ela ficou ali prostrada sem reação alguma.

- Você não vale à pena... Você não vale nada! Vem Tanya. – falou puxando Tanya para dentro do quarto trancando a porta novamente. Rose e eu corremos pra junto dela, sua boca estava cortada e seu rosto vermelho, tamanha força que ele usou.

- Bella venha, não pode ficar ai assim. – falei sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, mas minha amiga não reagia a nada, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, mas nenhum som era emitido, seu olhar estava estranho e sua pupila dilatada, havia algo muito errado com ela.

-Como ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas? – Jazz cuspiu furioso.

– COVARDE! – gritou Rose possessa.

- Tá ai uma coisa que jamais esperava dele. – soltou Emm ainda chocado.

- Jazz, tem alguma coisa errada. – ele correu pra junto de nós ficando diante de Bella.

- Ela está em choque. – disse a fazendo ficar de pé, mas Bella não reagia a nada.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntava Rose ainda sem entender e confesso que também não estava entendendo nada.

- Bella? Bella o que aconteceu? Onde esteve? –Jazz perguntava visivelmente preocupado, ele parecia examinar uma Bella imóvel. – Emm veja. – meu irmão se aproximou de Bella e os dois trocaram um olhar estranho.

- Isso não é normal cara, olha pra pupila dela. - olhei pra Rose assustada.

- Bella, me diz agora mesmo o que aconteceu? – insistiu Jazz. Mas ela simplesmente não reagia, tome Emm leve-a para o carro, vamos agora mesmo para o hospital.

- Porque Jazz? – perguntei aos prantos.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com ela Alice, temos que ir rápido. Meu irmão desceu rapidamente com ela enquanto eu e Rose corremos para pegar nossas coisas, Jazz desceu com seus documentos e as chaves do carro. Ele praticamente voava pelas ruas de Hanover e assim que chegamos ao centro médico ele entrou com Bella, como procurador dela tinha todo o direito.

- Não acredito nisso, eles estavam tão felizes, Bella jamais o trairia. – falei mais pra mim mesma do que pra eles.

- Ele a pegou na cama com tal professor? Isso não ta batendo, está? – Emm dizia andando de um lado para outro. – O que diabos deu nele pra fazer o que fez? Levou Tanya pra dentro da casa dela e ainda bateu na Bellinha... Edward perdeu o juízo. – lamentava.

- Seu irmão estava transtornado Emm, como pode bater nela? – Rose estava furiosa.

- Estou preocupada com Bella, precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu, quando a mamãe e o papai descobrir o que ele fez, não quero nem ver. – os dois somente assentiram.

- O que disseram Jazz? Como ela está?

- Ela foi drogada, pelos exames preliminares, foi constatado que Bella foi vitima do boa noite cinderela...

- Oh meu Deus! – soltei apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito, senti seus braços me envolverem.

- Alguém armou contra eles, e ambos caíram direitinho. Alice pode ficar aqui com Bella? Rose pode acompanhá-la?

- Claro, mas o que vai fazer? – perguntou minha cunhada tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Tirar essa história a limpo, ele a pegou na cama com Lian não é? Vamos tentar descobrir o que aconteceu, Bella ainda não reagiu, continua prostrada. Vem comigo Emm?

- Com prazer. – havia um brilho estranho nos olhos do meu irmão, assim como no de Jazz.

- Ela vai passar por um exame um tanto constrangedor, vai precisar de vocês. – disse antes de sair.

- Que exame? – perguntou Rose.

- Pra saber se ouve conjunção carnal. – senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, Rose também estava chorando, aquilo era terrível.

- Precisamos ir, cuide dela. – insistiu saindo com Emm ao seu lado.

**POV JAZZ**

Assim que saímos do centro médico liguei para Sam e Jared, para que nos encontrasse ali mesmo, não demorou muito para os dois aparecerem.

- Vocês podem me dizer onde estiveram? E porque Bella ficou sozinha?

- Desculpe senhor Jasper, mas ela nos dispensou quando o tal professor ligou para ela, disse que iria resolver aquilo rápido e voltaria pra casa. – explicava Sam. Expliquei , contei aos dois o que havia acontecido.

- Isso não está batendo! – soltou Jared. – Ela estava feliz como nunca a tinha visto, ficava cantarolando e seu sorriso chegava a ser contagiante.

- Somente Lian poderá nos esclarecer o que aconteceu, vamos. – falei buscando em minha agenda eletrônica o endereço do infeliz.

- O que ta pensando em fazer, cara? – perguntou Emm ao meu lado.

- Tirar essa história a limpo Emm, tem alguma coisa ai e vou descobrir.

- E se Bella for mesmo inocente? – perguntou meu cunhado.

- Não quero estar na pele dele, mas garanto que Bella é inocente Emm, aquela garota morre pelo seu irmão e sinceramente ele deveria ter lhe dado o benefício da dúvida.

- Mas pelo que entendi, ele a pegou nua na cama do cara... Conhece Edward, sabe que meu irmão tem aquele jeito calmo dele, mas quando sai do sério, vira bicho. – dizia Emm, a imagem dele batendo nela ainda estava vivida em minha mente. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, meu amigo iria se arrepender pelo resto da vida.

- O que faremos senhor Jasper?

- Precisamos saber o que aconteceu aqui, vocês como federais podem detê-lo se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas. – os dois somente assentiram. Subimos os dois lances de escadas, toquei a campainha e quando nos viu o filho da mãe ficou branco. Edward havia feito um belo estrago em seu rosto, passando os olhos pelo local, notei algumas malas ao lado do sofá.

- O que vocês querem?

- Saber o que fez a ela? – cuspiu Emm entre os dentes, notei pela minha visão periférica o agente Jared gravando tudo com seu celular.

- Vai a algum lugar Lian? – perguntei apontando para as malas.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – insistiu.

- Porque fez isso? Porque acabar com o namoro deles, você estava lá, eles iriam se casar. – disparei a falar, minha mão tremia de raiva, minha vontade era de terminar o que Edward começou.

- Não ia não... Eu e ela...

- Mentira! – o cortei. – Bella só tem olhos para Edward, não me venha com essa. – cuspi entre os dentes. - Fique você sabendo que ela está no centro médico, passando por uma bateria de exames. – o cara ficou branco. – Você a dopou e armou tudo isso, pra que?

- Não tem como provar.

- Tenho sim seu idiota, foi encontrado em seu organismo uma dosagem alta de flunitrazepam, ácido gama hidroxibutírico (GHB) e Ketamida, o médico disse que se Bella tivesse ingerido aquilo com álcool poderia ter tido uma over dose. – os olhos do idiota pareciam que iriam saltar da cara. - Você a tocou Lian, porque se o fez vai ser acusado de estupro meu caro. – ameacei.

- NÃO! – gritou assustado. – Eu não a toquei... – disse caindo sentado no sofá. - Somente a despi e a coloquei na cama, em seguida mandei uma mensagem para Edward, pra que nos flagrasse, esse era o plano, separá-los.

- Por quê? – ele se calou. - Se não disser a mim, dirá ao superintendente do FBI, você escolhe? – ameacei novamente.

- Droga! Mais que merda! Eu to morto cara, morto! – dizia andando de um lado para o outro, visivelmente assustado.

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo Lian? Ou vai querer me dizer que se apaixonou por Bella e assim...

- Não... Bella é uma garota legal, mas eu estou endividado e... Cara, era isso ou...

- Quem?

- Fui escolhido por ser mesmo professor de idiomas, a senhora Carmem conhece meus pais e me indicou para Bella, foi quando me procuraram dizendo que a divida que eu tinha com um cassino agora era dele e que se eu não fizesse tudo como ele mandasse poderia me considerar um homem morto.

- De quem está falando exatamente?

- Alberto, o tio de Bella, aquilo é uma cobra. Ele quer que o filho se case com Bella, assim a fortuna vai legalmente para as mãos deles. – ouvi Emm soltar alguns palavrões ao meu lado.

- Marcus e Donatella estão nisso?

- Aqueles dois não valem nada, ela ta de olho em Edward, encasquetou com ele e Marcus só está de olho na grana dela, com o noivado me procuraram e me ameaçaram, ou eu separava os dois ou poderia me considerar um homem morto.

- Tem certeza de que é só isso? Se colaborar, posso ajudá-lo.

- Como?

- Só um minuto. – pedi ligando para Henry, essa história estava ficando cada vez mais escabrosa, expliquei para o meu tio tudo o que Lian havia me contado, ele me passou as instruções. -Ok, será feito, até mais. – disse me despedindo dele.

- O que será feito? – perguntou assustado.

- Você vai agora com Sam e Jared, eles vão escoltá-lo até a sede do FBI, será interrogado e se colaborar terá a proteção necessária.

- Tem certeza?

- Dou minha palavra. – ele assentiu, Jared me entregou o celular e escoltou Lian até o carro.

- O que vai fazer com isso? – perguntou Emm.

- Aqui está a prova de que Bella é inocente, não que vá fazer alguma diferença, não depois do que Edward fez.

- Acha que não tem volta?

- Não sei, vai depender de como seu irmão vai reagir, assim como Bella.

- Ele vai pirar, não quero nem imaginar. – Emm estava certo, conhecendo Edward, meu amigo iria se arrepender amargamente por ter agido por impulso. Bella ainda estava em estado de choque, não falava, não reagia a nada, a única coisa é que as lágrimas vertiam de seu rosto

-Jazz? – a voz de Bella não passava de um sussurro. - Quero ir embora...

- Quer ir pra casa?

- Não! Quero ir embora daqui... Quero sumir... Quero morrer...

- Shhh... Não fala assim Bella, as coisas vão se resolver, de tempo ao tempo. – Alice e Rose estavam muito abaladas com o que ouve, era de cortar o coração ver o estado dela.

- Me leva embora daqui. – não havia como negar algo assim a ela.

- Pra onde quer ir Bella?

- Pra casa dos meus pais, quero ficar com meus pais. – disse se encolhendo na cama, abraçando as próprias pernas.

- Cannon Beach? Quer ir para Cannon Beach?- ela somente assentiu. - A meu pedido Eros foi para Washington, mas volta amanhã o mais tardar, pode esperar?

- Tudo bem, eu fico aqui, pode pegar minhas coisas? Tire tudo que é meu de lá...

- Tudo que está lá é seu Bella. – ela meneava a cabeça sem parar.

- Não! Só quero meus objetos pessoais e o Bear, mais nada. – assenti acariciando seu rosto ainda marcado.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim. – foi a resposta que obtive.

- Rose pode ficar com ela?

- Claro que sim, o que vai fazer?

- Voltar pra casa e providenciar o que me pediu, tenho que falar com Edward...

- Falar o que com ele?

-Depois te explico. – ela assentiu entrando novamente no quarto de Bella.

- Alice pode fazer o que Bella pediu?

- O que?

- Recolher suas coisas.

- Claro, farei isso assim que chegarmos, o que aconteceu realmente Jazz? – minha pequena perguntou acariciando meu rosto, ela me conhecia bem demais, expliquei tudo e Emm mostrou o vídeo que gravamos, ela ficou horrorizada.

- Meu irmão vai enlouquecer. – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Um taxi saia da casa quando nos aproximamos, com certeza era Tanya que estava saindo, já passava das oito da manhã, estávamos todos exaustos. Ao entrarmos nos deparamos com Edward, ele estava trocado, pronto pra sair.

**POV EDWARD**

Acordei com a minha cabeça estourando, lembranças do dia e da noite anterior me invadiram, olhei para o lado e Tanya estava adormecida ao meu lado, senti nojo. Nojo de mim, dela do que havíamos feito.

- Tanya? Tanya levanta e se troca, vou chamar um taxi pra você.

- Não vai me levar amor?

- Não sou seu amor, pegue suas coisas e saia daqui. – falei sem um pingo de emoção, ela me conhecia o suficiente pra saber que eu não estava brincando. Entrei no banheiro e ao me olhar no espelho vi que meu olho estava inchado e roxo.

- Filho da puta! – foi o que consegui dizer ao tocar o local dolorido, fiz minha higiene pessoal e me troquei, tinha aula e muitas explicações a dar no centro médico, sem contar os meus irmãos e cunhados. Coloquei Tanya em um taxi, a casa parecia vazia, me perguntava se ela ainda estaria ali?

- Não ouse pensar nela Edward, não ouse. – falei pra mim mesmo, subi para pegar minhas coisas, estava descendo quando Alice, Jazz e Emm entraram. Tinham olheiras enormes e meu cunhado me encarava de um jeito estranho, assim como Emmett.

- Vai sair? – perguntou com uma voz estranha.

- Tenho muita coisa pra fazer. – falei sem mais detalhes.

- Senta ai, precisamos conversar. – não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

- Como é que é?

- Senta ai, agora. – sua voz estava um tanto exaltada.

- Tenho que sair...

- Você vai sentar esta sua bunda ali, e ouvi-lo quietinho Edward. – Alice exigiu exaltada.

- O que deu em vocês?

- O que deu em nós? O que deu em você? Como pode? Como pode bater nela? – ela estava furiosa.

- Ela me...

- Cala a boca! – exigiu. Cala essa boca antes que se arrependa ainda mais de suas palavras Edward.

- O que você tem?

- O que eu tenho? Passei a noite toda no centro médico cuidando da minha amiga... – centro médico? O que Bella foi fazer no centro médico?

- Centro médico? – engoli seco.

- Isso mesmo, se não tivesse bêbado e completamente tomado pelo ciúme, teria notado que Bella estava completamente drogada. – dizia Jazz jogando alguns envelopes do centro médico sobre a mesa de centro.

- O que é isso? - perguntei apontando para eles.

- Resultados dos exames, toxicológicos e exame de conjunção carnal...

- Conjunção carnal? – falei pegando os envelopes.

- É médico, deve saber melhor do que eu. – disse irônico, passei os olhos pelo exame que acusava negativo, Bella não havia tido relações com ele? Mas?

- Ela caiu em uma armadilha, Edward... – me recusava acreditar naquilo.

- Como pode saber disso? Eu estive lá, eu a vi completamente nua na cama... Não pode imaginar o que senti ao vê-la ali...

- Posso sim meu amigo, mas está enganado, olhe os resultados, foi encontrada uma grande concentração de drogas no organismo dela e segundo o médico que a atendeu, se ele tivesse servido com álcool, Bella teria tido uma over dose. – minha cabeça girava e latejava, aquilo não estava acontecendo, me deixei cair sentado no sofá. Abri o outro envelope e Jazz estava certo, uma dose um pouco mais forte... E Bella poderia... Oh Deus!

- Ela é inocente Edward, foi lá porque ele pediu pra que fosse encontrá-la, disse que havia acontecido algo terrível e que não sabia o que fazer. Conhece Bella, com aquela mania de querer ajudar a todos, foi encontrá-lo. – dizia Alice.

- Enquanto Bella fazia os exames, fui com Emm, Sam e Jared ao loft dele, aqui está a comprovação. – meu cunhado disse colocando um celular na mesa diante de mim. – Neste momento ele está sendo escoltado para a sede do FBI, para uma conversinha com meu tio. – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Vou subir, preciso arrumar as coisas dela. – olhei para minha irmã tirando os óculos escuros.

- Arrumar as coisas dela?

- Ela não vai voltar Edward...

- Como ela está? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Destroçada... Não reage a nada... Está prostrada desde que a atirou no chão... – minha irmã estava magoada, muito magoada. – É como se algo tivesse morrido dentro dela...

- Mas essa é a casa dela e...

- Ela só quer sumir, desaparecer, pediu pra que enviasse suas coisas... E Bear. - Alice me olhou com pesar. - Sinto muito Edward, sinto mesmo meu irmão. - lamentou subindo.

- Tenho alguns telefonemas pra fazer, com licença. – pediu Jazz também subindo.

- Quer que eu fique aqui mano? As coisas não vão ser nada fáceis pra você. – meu irmão disse com a mão em meu ombro, sentando-se ao meu lado, somente assenti pegando o celular em minhas mãos.

Conforme eu via e ouvia a conversa de Jazz com aquele bastardo, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, ao ouvi-lo confessar que não havia tocado em Bella, que só havia a despido e a colocado na cama pra que eu os flagrasse. Ouvir da boca daquele bastardo que o próprio tio de Bella, o ameaçou... Que ele queria casar seu filho com a minha Bella pra que a fortuna passasse para suas mãos... Senti a culpa e o arrependimento tomar conta de mim, um som estranho saiu dos meus lábios, um soluço rompeu trazendo com ele um choro desesperado.

- Sinto muito mano, lamento Edward. – ouvi meu irmão dizer ao me abraçar, ali me deixei chorar, chorei feito um garotinho.

- Eu... Eu... Eu bati nela Emm... – minha vontade era de cortar minha mão fora. - Bella jamais vai me perdoar... O que foi que eu fiz Emm? – disse entre soluços.

- Calma cara, dê tempo a ela... Bella precisa de tempo mano, se visse como a pobrezinha ficou... Não reage a nada, fica encolhida chorando sem parar, completamente alienada.

-Deus o que foi que eu fiz? – disse me lembrando das coisas horríveis que disse a ela, em Tanya aqui nesta casa, no meu quarto. Senti ainda mais nojo de mim mesmo pelo que fiz. Agi no impulso, no calor do momento e fiz a maior merda da minha vida.

- Preciso vê-la, preciso falar com ela eu...

- Não! –Jazz foi taxativo. – De tempo a ela Edward, deixe-a digerir primeiro tudo que está acontecendo, temo que sua presença só piore as coisas

- Pra onde ela vai?

- Me desculpe, mas não posso lhe dizer.

- Mas...

- Sinto muito Edward, eu realmente lamento, mas preciso manter Bella segura, pelo visto eles não vão descansar até colocarem as mãos na fortuna dela, precisamos pensar na segurança dela. Preciso avisar seus pais e a senhora Carmem.

- Vai dizer a ela?

- Sim, ela tem que saber quem colocou na liderança da empresa, sabe que meu tio acha que ele pode estar envolvido na morte de Renée e Charlie...

- E no desaparecimento de Bella. – conclui por ele.

- Isso mesmo, se Marcus conseguir se casar com Bella, nem quero pensar no que será dela.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – falei entre os dentes.

- Esfrie essa sua cabeça e espero sinceramente que tenha aprendido que não se deve agir de cabeça quente. Deveria pelo menos, ter lhe dado o beneficio da dúvida. – somente assenti voltando para o meu quarto, a bola de pelos ficou diante de mim sacudindo o rabo. O chamei e ele me acompanhou indo para o meu quarto, lá me deixei chorar novamente, me perguntando como em questão de horas pude ir do céu ao inferno?

**POV BELLA**

"_**O que você quer aqui?"**_** "**_**Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa? NÃO ESTAVA NA CAMA COM AQUELE SEU PROFESSORZINHO?"**_** "**_**Não tem argumentos Isabella, eu vi você nua na cama dele, como pode ser tão vadia? Você não passa de uma vagabunda da pior espécie... Eu te odeio!**__**Você me dá nojo, some da minha frente sua vagabunda**_**." "**_**Você não vale à pena... Você não vale nada! Vem Tanya."**_

Aquelas palavras ecoavam em minha mente, assim como a imagem dela usando a camisa dele... Aquele sorriso vitorioso nos lábios dela... Meu rosto ainda ardia um pouco, me levantei para ir ao banheiro e ao passar pelo espelho pude ver as marcas dos dedos dele em meu rosto, havia um pequeno corte em meus lábios.

"_**Você não vale à pena... Você não vale nada! Vem Tanya."**_

Um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios e em um átimo, Rose estava ao meu lado. Eu chorei, chorei como nunca pensei ser possível, doía demais, não o tapa, nem as palavras, mas sim o olhar dele, o ódio em seu olhar, o desprezo. O pior de tudo é que não me lembrava de nada, era tudo um branco total até eu acordar nua ao lado de Lian. Lembrava dele ter me mandado uma mensagem e de quando cheguei lá, o suco e mais nada...

-O que aconteceu? – minha voz saiu estranha, entrecortada.

- Pelo que Jazz me contou ao telefone, você foi vitima do golpe boa noite cinderela, Lian armou pra que Ed os flagrasse.

- Pra que? Por quê?

- Isso ele não me disse, mas com certeza irá contar pra você.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Dois dias, Jazz avisou que seu jatinho já voltou.

- Ótimo, preciso de um banho, sabe se...

- Não se preocupe, Alice trouxe uma troca de roupa.

- Obrigada! – agradeci a ela que somente assentiu saindo.

Enquanto eu tomava meu banho às perguntas vieram... O que eu faria agora? Pra onde iria? Levaria Thony comigo? Não seria justo com ele, meu pequeno adorava a escolinha e estava tão bem com Esme e Carlisle, poderia ir para Forks, mas lá era a casa dele, não... Cannon Beach seria a melhor opção. Ao sair me deparei com Alice e Jazz no lugar de Rose.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Oi, como está? – Alice perguntou, vindo pra junto de mim.

- Não sei te dizer. – ela somente assentiu. - Está tudo pronto Jazz? Podemos ir?

- Pra onde você vai amiga? – desta vez a voz de Alice saiu chorosa.

-Por enquanto Cannon Beach, preciso ficar sozinha, tentar colocar minha cabeça no lugar e decidir o que farei da minha vida.

- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

- Sim, podemos ir. – Jazz somente assentiu, ao descermos Emm e Rose nos aguardavam, o grandão me envolveu em seus enormes braços, me dando um abraço carinhoso e aconchegante.

- Lamento muito Bellinha. – disse depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Acredite Emm, eu também lamento. - segundo Jazz tudo estava pronto, ao chegarmos ao aeroporto Angie e Erick estavam lá.

- Eu lamento Bella, lamento muito. – dizia Angie me abraçando forte, não consegui dizer nada e as lágrimas novamente saiam sem que me desse conta. Erick nada disse somente se juntou a nós no abraço.

- Manterei contato. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. - Obrigada por tudo Rose.

- Deixa de ser boba, por favor, não suma. – somente assenti.

- Grandão, cuida bem dela. – ele sorriu me abraçando forte.

- Pode deixar Bellinha e se cuida também.

- Vou me cuidar.

- Alice... – ela me abraçou e nada dissemos, somente choramos.

- Não ouse sumir, me de noticias suas, por favor. – pediu entre soluços.

- Cuida dele pra mim... – pedi sussurrado. – Por favor, cuide dele pra mim.

- Vou cuidar minha irmã, vou cuidar, mas lembre-se de que apesar do relacionamento de vocês, somos uma família. – somente assenti.

- Onde está Bear.

-Au, au... - me virei na direção dos latidos e ele estava lá, segurando Bear pela guia.

- Ele queria te ver, não tivemos como impedir. – Alice disse ao meu lado, ele soltou Bear que veio direto pra mim.

- Oi meu amor, senti sua falta. – falei acariciando seus pelos.

- Bella? – estremeci ao ouvir sua voz, ergui o meu olhar e ele estava ali, parado diante de mim, usava óculos escuros para tentar encobrir o roxo em seu olho.

- O que faz aqui? – não havia raiva em minha voz, somente magoa, Edward retirou os óculos e pude ver o quanto estava machucado, havia algumas escoriações em seu rosto de anjo.

- Eu... Bella, me...

- Espero que seja feliz Edward, se cuida. – disse levando minha mão ao seu rosto, tocando com cuidado onde estava machucado, minha vontade era de beijar cada corte, cada pedacinho daquele rosto.

- Bella... – soltou ao tocar minha mão sobre seu rosto, fechando os olhos. – Será que um dia vai poder me perdoar?

- Se cuida, por você e por Thony. – ele tocou meu rosto delicadamente.

- Sou um monstro...

- Não é... Estava cego, só isso. – Edward riu sem humor meneando a cabeça.

- Por favor, me perdoa... – pediu colando sua testa a minha.

- Vá para Londres e se torne o melhor cirurgião do St. Thomas. Faça isso por você e por Thony... Espero sinceramente que seja feliz. – seus olhos estavam vermelhos, tanto quanto os meus.

- Não vá... Fica... Fica comigo... – pediu me segurando firme. – Sei que é difícil de acreditar depois de tudo que fiz, mas eu te amo Bella... Amo você... – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego o qual retribui, nos apartamos ofegantes.

- Sempre... Sempre vou amar você... – minha voz saiu entrecortada

- Acha que um dia será capaz de me perdoar? - estava confusa demais, uma parte de mim implorava por ficar e esquecer tudo, mas a outra precisava se afastar... A parte orgulhosa venceu, tentei me afastar, mas ele não me soltava. - Bella... – novamente Edward me beijou, desta vez mais foi calmo, um beijo tão intenso, tão apaixonado. – Fica... Por favor, fica. – pediu ofegante.

- Preciso ir... Adeus Edward. – disse me apartando dele, indo em direção ao avião. – Vem Bear. - chamei e a bola de pelos correu abanando o rabo, subindo comigo a escada para entrar no jatinho, me virei dando uma última olhada para as pessoas que eu mais amava. Meu destino? Cannon Beach, eu precisava acertar alguns detalhes com Jazz antes de dar um rumo para minha vida.


	20. TRANSIÇÃO

**CAPITULO XX**

**POV JAZZ**

Foi tão triste ver o fim de um amor tão bonito, era visto e notório que ambos estavam sofrendo demais com a separação, mas tudo estava muito recente e Bella ainda estava perdida. Fiquei com pena de Edward, talvez se não tivesse levado Tanya para casa, ou batido nela, as coisas seriam diferentes, mas quem sou eu para julgá-lo, Emm estava certo... Na hora a gente não raciocina direito e meu amigo havia bebido demais... Com certeza irá se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida. Acompanhei Bella até Cannon Beach, aquele lugar era mesmo lindo, um pedaço de paraíso, como ela e Esme diziam, precisava contar a ela sobre o que realmente aconteceu, mas como?

- Bella?

- Sim Jazz? – ela parecia estar em outro lugar, seu olhar continuava perdido, Alice estava certa, parecia que algo havia morrido dentro dela.

- Tem um assunto um tanto delicado para abordar com você. – seu cenho franziu e finalmente tive sua atenção.

Contei a ela tudo como realmente aconteceu, o modo como abordamos Lian os motivos que o levaram a fazer aquilo e os mandantes, achei que Bella tinha o direito de saber. Ela me ouviu calada, sem emitir um som sequer.

- Bella? Você me ouviu?

- Tudo isso por dinheiro, Jazz? – havia indignação em sua voz. – Destruíram a minha vida por causa dessa maldita herança que eu não pedi pra ter? Conhecia Bella o suficiente pra saber que estava com raiva, muita raiva. - Me coloque em contacto com seu tio Jazz.

- O que?

- Quero falar com seu tio, sei que estão me escondendo algo, quero a verdade, seja ela qual for Jazz, garanto a você nada mais pode me ferir. – sabia perfeitamente do que ela falava, por mais que amasse Edward, estava ferida, magoada e sentida com ele e não era pra menos.

Abri o jogo com Bella e falei sobre tudo, as suspeitas do meu tio, o fato de sua avó saber que ele é suspeito, o modo como me barrava na empresa, impedindo meu trabalho. Voltei para Hanover e ligaria para Bella quando meu tio marcasse a reunião com ela. Henry fez questão de ir pessoalmente até ela e levou Cooper com ele, nos encontramos em Cannon Beach.

Meu tio Henry ficou impressionado com a inteligência e o raciocínio rápido dela, que havia arquitetado um plano, era arriscado e perigoso pra ela, mas estava decidida e não teria pessoa na face da terra que a faria mudar de opinião. Tudo seria feito em absoluto sigilo, somente o agente Cooper estava ciente do plano, uma equipe altamente qualificada foi designada para este caso e ficaram com Bella em Cannon Beach, quanto a mim? Voltei para Hanover, afinal de contas, precisava me formar.

**POV EDWARD**

Ela havia partido... Jazz estava compenetrado demais nos estudos e não falava nada sobre Bella, a única coisa que disse quando voltou foi_**... "Ela te ama Edward, mas está muito ferida, magoada e sentida com você, de tempo a ela." **_

A casa havia perdido a graça, perdido a vida. Aos poucos a vida foi seguindo seu curso, dias, semanas e nenhum telefonema pra dizer onde estava, o que estava fazendo. Dediquei-me inteiramente aos estudos, Tanya voltou a me ligar e nos cruzamos algumas vezes pelo campus, deixei claro a ela que aquilo foi um erro e que jamais voltaria a acontecer. Ela estava feliz, assim como muitos Deltas, afinal Bella estava fora de Dartmouth.

Fui ao quarto dela algumas vezes, ainda havia algumas coisas dela ali, os painéis com fotos minhas, o sapo que dei a ela naquele dia, sorri ao segurá-lo, ela havia ficado tão feliz com ele. Quando não estava estudando, estava no centro médico, cobrindo plantões de quase todos, precisava ocupar minha mente com algo útil. Sentia falta dela e ficar naquela casa só piorava a situação. Comecei a dormir no centro médico mesmo, ia de lá para o campus e do campus pra lá.

- Estou preocupada com você meu irmão, não pode viver assim. – dizia Alice, estava um tanto abatida, também sentia falta de Bella.

- Preciso me manter ocupado Alice, senão vou enlouquecer.

- Mamãe ligou, está muito preocupada com você, Ed. Não tem falado com ela, nem com Thony, ele pede por você, sabia?

- Estou em falta com ele. – estávamos na cantina do centro médico.

- Segundo a mamãe, ela liga todos os dias para falar com ele.

- Liga?

- Sim, mamãe perguntou onde estava, o que fazia, mas Bella sai pela tangente.

- O que será que ela anda fazendo? Já tem três meses Alice e nenhum telefonema.

- Os únicos que falam com ela são Jazz, Thony e a mamãe.

-A formatura é em alguns dias. – falei soltando um longo suspiro. – Vai ficar sozinha aqui maninha.

- Tenho Angie e Erick pra me fazer companhia, Jazz vai continuar por aqui comigo. – somente assenti, Alice havia se afastado totalmente dos Deltas, até Emm não quis mais saber deles. – E você? Vai mesmo para Londres?

- Sim, as malas já estão prontas.

- Onde vai ficar por lá?

- Jhonny me ofereceu seu apartamento, mas isso implicaria em dividi-lo com Lauren e tudo que eu não quero em minha vida é outro relacionamento, acredite. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vai virar celibatário?

- Eu disse relacionamento, Alice.

- Vai voltar a ser um galinha, então? – revirei os olhos.

- O que quer que eu faça? Ela se foi... Jamais irá me perdoar pelo que fiz e só tenho a mim mesmo pra culpar, Alice. – falei perdendo a paciência.

- Desculpe Edward, eu já vou. – disse se levantando, me deu um abraço carinhoso antes de partir.

-Ed? Quer sair pra tomar alguma coisa hoje? – Lauren perguntou enquanto eu pegava minhas coisas no armário.

- Não Lauren, não to a fim, vou pra casa.

- Mas...

- Vou pra casa, ficar com a minha família. – havíamos saído algumas vezes durante estes meses, havia deixado claro que não me envolveria com mais ninguém e Lauren aceitou muito bem, nos tornamos amigos com benefícios. Era meu último dia no centro, depois da formatura iria passar em Forks e de lá iria para Londres, sentia falta dos meus irmãos assim como dos meus cunhados e amigos.

- Olha!Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – brincou Emm quando me viu, me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- Que bom que está aqui Edward, papai e mamãe estão vindo pra cá e Thony também. – Alice contava animada. – Conte a ele a novidade Jazz. – voltei minha atenção para meu cunhado.

- Alice eu... – ele me pareceu desconfortável com aquilo.

- O que foi Jazz? – perguntei sem entender sua hesitação.

- Provavelmente Bella virá para a formatura. – somente a menção do nome dela mexia com todo o meu ser.

- Ela virá?

- Não é certeza e não espere muito Edward, ela tem algumas coisas para acertar no país e...

- Bella não está morando no país? Onde está morando? – ele bufou, era visível que havia se arrependido do que disse.

- Na Itália com a avó, ela só esta de passagem, vai passar uns dias em Cannon Beach e depois voltar pra Itália. – disse sem mais detalhes.

- Alguma novidade no caso? – notei que meu cunhado se empertigou ao ouvir minha pergunta.

- Corre em absoluto sigilo, o que posso adiantar é que houve mudanças muito significativas e não vai demorar a serem desmascarados.

- Está tão avançada assim?

- Meu tio tem alguém infiltrado, colhendo informações importantes.

- Isso é bom.

- Sim, é. – havia algo em sua atitude que me deixou intrigado.

O fato de poder vê-la novamente me deixou mais animado, meus pais chegaram no dia seguinte e quando Thony me viu correu para os meus braços, estava ainda maior.

- Papai! – disse envolvendo seus braçinhos envolta do meu pescoço.

- Oi meu filho, me perdoe, o papai andou muito ocupado.

- Tudo bem pai, a mamãe disse que era alguma coisa assim. – falou dando de ombros.

- Ela disse?

- Mamãe me liga todos os dias pra saber o que eu fiz ou o que comi. – falava de um modo engraçado, ele correu para junto de Emm que o levou para a sala de entretenimento.

- Eu não ganho um abraço? – perguntou minha mãe abrindo os braços.

- Que bom que está aqui mãe. – falei quase a esmagando em meus braços.

- Estou aqui filho, porque não me chamou Edward, eu teria vindo pra cá. – ela se afastou para me olhar, acariciando meu rosto. – Lamento muito, por tudo filho.

- Estamos aqui filho, pra você e por você. – meu pai disse se juntando a nós no abraço, era tão bom tê-los ali. Minha mãe e eu conversamos muito sobre o que aconteceu, a única coisa que disse foi que eu teria que arcar com as conseqüências dos meus atos, com o meu pai a conversa já foi diferente.

- Tem falado com ela? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Algumas vezes, mas Bella é meio evasiva. Sinto muito filho, vocês não mereciam estar passando por isso. – lamentou.

- A culpa foi minha, agi de cabeça quente e fiz merda, pra variar.

- É esse seu temperamento forte, Anthony era assim, parecia calmo, mas quando explodia... – sorri ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma.

- O que teria feito no meu lugar, na minha situação? – ele me olhou pensativo.

- É complicado filho, não deve ser fácil manter a calma e a serenidade numa situação dessas, te confesso que não sei o que seria capaz de fazer e prefiro nem pensar. Mas errou Edward, principalmente por ter batido nela... Mesmo que tivesse realmente feito o que fez, não merecia isso. Vai mesmo para Londres? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Vou, está tudo pronto, mas antes vou passar uns dias em Forks.

- Será ótimo, Thony precisa de você.

- Sei disso. – ficamos um bom tempo conversando, adorava falar com meu pai, abordamos vários assuntos, foi realmente muito bom tê-los aqui. Notei que o quarto de Bella estava vazio, todas as coisas dela desapareceram, assim como seu carro.

- Emm? Sabe o que aconteceu com as coisas dela e o carro? – estávamos com Thony na sala de vídeo.

- Jazz mandou o carro de volta para Cannon Beach, assim como as coisas dela. – falou dando de ombros. – O que vai fazer com o Aston e o Volvo?

- Mandá-los para Forks, junto com minhas coisas. – ele somente assentiu. Alice andava agitada, não parava um segundo sequer.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei a minha mãe que sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Pelo que entendi está ansiosa para a formatura...

- Mas Alice não vai se formar. – não estava entendendo.

- Não sabe?

- Não sabe o que? – do que ela estava falando.

- Alice vem criando vestidos para que Bella use em eventos importantíssimos, são modelos exclusivos e parece que sua irmã caprichou no modelo que usará na formatura.

- Então ela vem mesmo?

- Parece que sim, filho. – confesso que fiquei feliz com a notícia, só não entendia o porquê todos me escondiam as coisas. Finalmente o dia da formatura havia chegado, a cerimônia de Emm seria a primeira, em seguida a de Rose, depois a de Jazz e por último o curso de medicina, que era mais simbólica, para encerrar essa etapa.

Alice fez questão de que eu usasse um Armani, havia muita gente, os Deltas estavam lá, muitos se formariam hoje também, eles haviam dado uma baita festa de despedida, não compareci, nem meus irmãos e pelo que soube tão pouco Jazz e Rose.

- Ed? Você está lindo. –Lauren disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto. – Não concorda comigo mamãe?

- Ele não está Lauren, Edward sempre foi lindo. – sorri forçado para Maryl.

- Deixem o garoto em paz. – dizia Jhonny me dando um abraço. – Como vai Edward?

- Bem, vou levando. – ele sabia perfeitamente do que estava falando, contei a ele o que houve e como todos, lamentou muito, dizia que Bella era uma garota especial.

- Podemos nos juntar a vocês? – perguntou Maryl, pegando minha mãe desprevenida, sorri ao ver Jhonny revirando os olhos.

- Carl? Desculpe por roubar seu garoto. – brincou abraçando meu pai e cumprimentando o restante, Lauren tinha um imenso sorriso, me perguntava o que se passava na cabeça dela? Não tive tempo de perguntar, minha irmã revirou os olhos ao vê-la segurando meu braço.

- Com licença. – pediu depois de cumprimentá-la. – Pode me explicar o porquê está grudado com essa dai? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Não estou grudado nela, só estou fazendo companhia, é diferente. – me defendi.

- Conta outra Edward. – cuspiu furiosa. – Trate de se manter longe dessa oferecida ouviu bem? – disse saindo de perto de mim. Houve uma comoção e a atenção de todos foi desviada para os três carrões que chegaram com toda a polpa e circunstância. Eram duas Mercedes Brabus e um Rolls Royce Phanton que acabavam de estacionar.

- Uau!- soltou Maryl. – Deve ser alguém muito importante.

- E é. – respondi sem sequer olhar pra ela, meus olhos estavam cravados no Rolls Royce, dois seguranças desceram de uma das Mercedes abrindo a porta do carro extremamente luxuoso. A senhora Carmem saiu do carro, era mesmo uma mulher refinada e imponente que exalava elegância. Meu coração disparou no peito, se a senhora Carmem veio, com certeza Bella estava lá e havia chegado em grande estilo.

- Filho? – ouvi minha mãe chamar com a mão no meu ombro.

- Esme, quem é essa? A conhecem? – perguntou Maryl.

- Aquela é a Condessa Carmem Salvatore. – dizia minha mãe se divertindo com o modo embasbacado com que Maryl a olhava. – E sua neta.

- Neta? – a voz de Lauren saiu estranha.

- Sim, Isabella Alessia Salvatore, a conhece? – o queixo das duas foi ao chão quando Bella saiu do carro, confesso que o meu também, estava linda, absurdamente linda.

- A mamãe chegou! – gritou Thony ao vê-la, meu estômago dava voltas, Bella estava estonteante em um vestido que moldava suas curvas perfeitas os detalhes em preto pareciam tatuados em sua pele branca dando um ar extremamente sexy. Caminhava altiva e segura em nossa direção, sob o olhar embasbacado de todos ali presentes, inclusive eu.

- Mamãe! – disse o pequeno correndo pra ela, que se abaixou para abraçá-lo e cobri-lo de beijos como sempre fazia. – Você ta linda mamãe, não está papai? – no momento em que seu olhar cruzou o meu, me perdi completamente naquele mar de chocolate, tão intensos.

- Linda, muito linda. – soltei sem quebrar o olhar.

- Obrigada! Como está Edward? – disse polidamente.

- Indo e você?

- Indo. – respondeu simplesmente com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu sabia que ficaria perfeito em você. – disse Alice a abraçando, tanto Rose quanto Angie se juntaram ao abraço. Minha mãe a cumprimentou também, assim como meu pai, Emm, Jazz e os Hale, ela somente fez um leve aceno cumprimentando Lauren e Maryl. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, o modo carinhoso como tratava meus pais, meus irmãos. Havia uma cumplicidade entre ela e Jazz, a amizade deles parecia estar bem mais forte.

- Como vai Edward? – disse Carmem me cumprimentando.

- Levando. – ela levou a mão ao meu rosto, me olhava carinhosamente, depois do que ouve pensei que me odiaria.

- Vai acabar tudo bem filho, irão se acertar, mais cedo ou mais tarde irão se acertar, de tempo a ela. – todos diziam a mesma coisa, mas aquilo vindo dela me deixou intrigado.

- Do que a senhora está falando?

- Aguarde e irá entender. – falou somente me deixando confuso.

**POV BELLA**

Meu coração parecia que saltaria pela boca, minhas mãos ficavam cada vez mais geladas à medida que o carro se aproximava do campus.

- Se acalme meu anjo, vai dar tudo certo. – dizia minha avó pela quarta ou quinta vez.

- Tem certeza que este vestido ficou bem em mim? – perguntei alisando o tecido.

- Está perfeita Bella, sua amiga é mesmo muito talentosa. – eu e minha avó estávamos nos dando muito bem, depois de uma temporada em Cannon Beach, resolvi ir morar com ela, o que a deixou radiante. Claro que ficou tão arrasada quanto eu quando soube o que ouve, mas me deu total apoio na decisão que havia tomado.

Assim que os carros pararam todos os olhares se voltaram para nós, minha avó saiu primeiro alvoroçando a curiosidade de todos ali, quando sai notei que as pessoas me olhavam embasbacadas, com a boca literalmente aberta.

Meus olhos não demoraram a encontrá-lo em meio a tanta gente, estava absolutamente lindo em um Armani. E poderia apostar como aquilo, era coisa de Alice, Thony e Esme estavam ao seu lado, assim como Carlisle, Emm, Rose Jazz, seus pais... Maryl e Lauren estavam lá ao lado dele, estariam juntos? Sorri ao ver Jhonny ali também, assim como os Hale.

A cada passo que dava na direção deles, meu coração batia mais rápido e descompassado... Minha vontade era de correr para os seus braços e beijar aquela boca que tanto sentia falta, mas não podia fazer aquilo, não agora... Não poderia colocar tudo a perder, Thony veio ao meu encontro, era tão bom ter meu pequeno em meus braços, nos falávamos somente por telefone e estava morta de saudade.

Eu e Edward nos cumprimentamos de maneira um tanto formal e confesso que me incomodou muito a presença daquela loira peituda ali. Alice veio ao meu encontro, sentia tanta falta dela, assim como de Rose e Angie que se juntaram a elas no abraço, cumprimentei a todos, um por um.

- Bella, que bom revê-la. – disse Jhonny me cumprimentando. – Você está um encanto. – falou piscando pra mim, sorri sentindo meu rosto arder, podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim, assim como o olhar de raiva de Lauren e sua mãe.

- Não seja exagerado Jhonny, como vai? – o abracei carinhosamente.

- Melhor agora com toda a certeza. – revirei os olhos sorrindo, ele não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Vovó, este é Jhonny Malory, diretor do St. Thomas, aquele de quem lhe falei. – ela voltou sua atenção para ele. - Esta é minha avó, a Condessa Carmem Salvatore.

- É um imenso prazer conhecer uma mulher tão importante...

- Deixe disso, o prazer é todo meu senhor Malory, então é diretor do St. Thomas?

- Sim, a senhora conhece?

- Minha neta falou muito bem do senhor e também da instituição... – os dois engataram em uma conversa animada.

-Jhonny tem razão, você está mesmo um encanto. – dizia Esme voltando a me abraçar.

- Senti sua falta. – ela não disse nada, só intensificou o abraço.

A primeira cerimônia foi do curso de direito o qual Emm concluía, depois o de administração, com Rose que estava linda. Jazz estava lindo de beca, por fim o curso de medicina, se bem que era uma cerimônia mais simbólica, já que ele ainda teria um longo percurso. Quando chamaram Edward, Thony fez a maior farra, Emm assoviava assim como Jazz e Rose, Jhonny entrou no embalo também, enquanto o mesmo sorria meneando a cabeça. Carlisle e Esme olhavam orgulhosos para ele e confesso que também estava.

Tanya tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, cheguei a pensar que ele a tinha procurado, mas segundo Jazz, Edward estava bebendo e aquela vadia surgiu do nada, como estava bêbado e de cabeça quente acabou fazendo merda.

Olhei pra ela me perguntando se estaria envolvida naquela sujeira toda? Vindo dela, não duvidava nem por um segundo. Ela se aproximou de mim, assim como Victória, Jéssica, Mike e outros, mas os seguranças os barraram. A meu pedido, Jazz havia reservado algumas mesas no mesmo restaurante onde comemoramos meu aniversário, aquele onde ele havia me pedido em casamento.

- Poderíamos sair para comemorar, o que acha Ed? – dizia a emproada da Maryl.

- Infelizmente não será possível Maryl. – Jazz respondeu por ele. – Desculpe, é que já fiz reservas em um restaurante, é uma comemoração mais intima se é que me entende?

- Por acaso vai pedir Alice em casamento? – grunhiu a loira peituda, revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Não! – todos olharam pra mim. – Ele não vai pedi-la em casamento, eu pedi pra que reservasse o restaurante, é uma reunião familiar...

- Se é uma reunião familiar o que vai fazer lá? – retrucou Maryl me encarando.

- Maryl! – Jhonny a repreendeu.

- Lamento muito querida, mas você e sua filha não estão convidadas. – em nenhum momento alterei minha voz. – Me desculpe Jhonny, mas tenho pouco tempo no país e preciso acertar alguns pontos com os Cullen, Jazz e Rose. Peço que me compreenda.

- Claro que sim querida, não se preocupe! – ele sorriu piscando pra mim. – Conheço o meu legado. - disse divertido sendo fuzilado pela filha e a ex-mulher. – Venha Lauren, venha comemorar com seu pai. – falou a tirando de perto de Edward, afastando as duas de nós.

- Desculpem! – pedi me virando para os Cullen e os Hale que me olhavam cheios de perguntas.

- Nos despedimos aqui querida, Jazz nos explicou tudo, não se preocupe. – Lilian disse ao se despedir, assim como Alfred, agradeci a descrição de ambos.

Estávamos todos reunidos em uma enorme mesa, nela estavam os Cullen, Jazz e Rose, Erick e Angie, depois de um jantar divertido me levantei, chamando a atenção de todos na mesa.

- Peço um minuto da atenção de vocês, por favor? – eu finalmente tinha a atenção de todos ali. – Obrigada. – agradeci. - Em primeiro lugar quero dizer que estou muito feliz por estar aqui de novo, com todos vocês. - eles assentiram somente, podia sentir o olhar de Edward cravado em mim, aliás, o senti a noite toda. – Gostaria de parabenizar Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Edward, apesar de que pra você é praticamente o começo. - disse erguendo a taça em um brinde.

- Com certeza. - respondeu Carlisle divertido.

- Um brinde a esta transição. – disse erguendo a taça e todos fizeram o mesmo. – Tenho um pedido a lhes fazer... – notei uma troca de olhares entre eles

- Que pedido? – disparou Alice curiosa.

- Tenho um assunto muito importante a abordar com todos vocês e gostaria de pedir que me acompanhassem até Cannon Beach, acho que lá será o melhor lugar para nos reunirmos.

- Ir para Cannon Beach, agora? – disse Carlisle sem entender.

- Sim, Eros está aguardando o telefonema de Jazz, sei que todos tinham planos, mas prometo não tomar muito do tempo de vocês, realmente é muito importante pra mim.

- Se é importante pra você, iremos todos. – ninguém contrariou as palavras de Carlisle.

- Sendo assim, pode pedir para buscarem a bagagem de todos, de lá sei que iriam para Forks, deixarei o jatinho a disposição de vocês. Uma hora está bom pra vocês? – todos assentiram.

- Ótimo! Vamos vovó, posso levar Thony comigo, Esme?

- Claro que sim, mas pra onde vocês irão?

- Aguardaremos no aeroporto. – respondi piscando pra ela que sorriu. – Quer passear comigo Thony?

- Eba! O papai vai junto? – sinceramente não esperava por aquela pergunta, o olhar de Edward encontrou o meu e senti meu estômago a dar voltas.

**POV EDWARD**

Ela definitivamente não sabia o que responder, seu olhar encontrou o meu e nos perdemos um no olhar do outro.

- Você vai com a gente papai? – a voz de Thony nos despertou.

- Tenho que pegar minhas coisas, vá com sua mãe e nos encontramos lá amigão.

- Ahhh... Faz tempo que a gente não passeia juntos, vamos. – insistiu segurando minha mão e a dela.

-Ele vai Thony. – minha mãe respondeu por mim. – Pode deixar que sua irmã me ajudará com suas coisas, nos veremos lá. – disse piscando pra mim.

- Pode falar com Eros pra mim, Jazz? – ele somente assentiu para Bella sacando seu celular, ela se levantou me olhando de canto de olho. – Você não vem? - revirei os olhos me levantando, dei passagem pra ela que empinou o nariz e saiu rebolando, aquele decote em suas costas era uma tentação, mas infelizmente não era o único que havia notado.

- Está com frio? Quer o meu casaco? – ofereci como quem não quer nada, assim evitava o olhar desejoso daqueles patifes para o corpo dela. Carmem ia com Thony mais adiante.

- Não obrigada... – respondeu atravessado. – O que foi? Por acaso te incomoda o modo como olham pra mim? – falou entre os dentes, semicerrei os olhos com uma vontade incontrolável de torcer seu pescoço.

- Sim, incomoda e muito. – respondi do mesmo modo.

- Ótimo! Bem vindo ao meu mundo. – disse debochada, era impressão minha ou ela estava me provocando?

Deixei a chave do meu carro para o meu pai, e fomos os quatro no Rolls Royce em que chegaram, o único que falava durante o trajeto era Thony, que estava feliz por estar conosco ali.

-Soube que está indo para Londres filho?- perguntou Carmem quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, já está tudo pronto, vou fazer minha residência no St. Thomas.

- Gostei de seu amigo, o tal Jhonny, um homem muito simpático.

- Oh, sim... Ele é muito bacana.

- Já sabe aonde vai se instalar em Londres? – notei que Bella semicerrou os olhos pra ela, como se a reprovasse pela pergunta.

- Ainda não, tenho um tempinho até me instalar por lá. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Onde está o Bear, mamãe? – Thony perguntou do nada.

- No jatinho com Eros, aquela bola de pelos está enorme. – disse o puxando pra si. – Sentia tanto sua falta meu amor.

- Eu também mamãe. – ele respondeu fazendo bico para beijá-la.

- Não tem que pegar suas coisas no hotel? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Não, nossas coisas já estão no jatinho. – respondeu sem me olhar.

Assim que chegamos ao Hangar, notei que alguns homens embarcavam algumas malas. Carmen desceu e Thony logo foi atrás dela, desci estendendo minha mão para Bella. Ela ficou hesitante em pegá-la, mas assim que o fez senti todas aquelas sensações que somente ela me causava, a senti estremecer somente com aquele mínimo toque.

- Uau! Olha como ele ta grande, papai. – disse Thony correndo em direção a Bear que estava enorme. A bola de pelos ficou todo animado ao vê-lo e correu pra mim assim que me viu.

- Fique a vontade, vou me trocar e já volto. – olhei para Bella somente assentindo. Me livrei da gravata e do paletó, os outros não demoraram a chegar e tudo ser embarcado. Bella se desculpou pelo transtorno e lá estávamos nós a caminho de Cannon Beach.

- Sabia disso Alice? – minha voz não passava de um sussurro, aproveitei que Jazz estava em uma conversa com Bella e a senhora Carmem.

- Não, estou tão surpresa quanto você, Jazz não me contou nada. – disse contrariada. – E olha que usei de todos meus subterfúgios, acredite. – estremeci só de imaginar quais seriam.

- Alice!

- O que? E ai? Conversaram?

- Trocamos algumas palavras e mais nada, ela mal me olha. – falei bufando.

- O que será que ela tanto quer falar nessa reunião?

-Também estou curioso.

- Mamãe disse que Cannon Beach é um verdadeiro paraíso, é verdade?

- Sim, é um lugar maravilhoso.

Foram aproximadamente cinco horas de vôo, as quais não consegui pregar os olhos, a vi adormecida com Thony em uma das poltronas, meus pais estavam em uma das suítes, assim como a senhora Carmem, Emm roncava alto em uma das poltronas, Rose e Alice também dormiam. Jazz estava compenetrado em sua leitura, fui até o bar e peguei uma dose de vodka.

- Isso não vai ajudar. – disse de onde estava. – Tem que aprender a ser paciente, Edward.

- Paciência nunca foi o meu forte. – retruquei, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. Depois de umas duas doses finalmente o sono me atingiu. Assim que o avião pousou os carros já estavam a postos nos aguardando.

Diferente de quando estivemos aqui da outra vez, havia fotos de todos espalhadas pela imensa casa, a esposa de Johan indicou onde ficava a suíte de cada um, depois de um belo banho e devidamente trocado, desci encontrando minha família na sala.

- Uau! Isso aqui é imenso. – dizia Emm embasbacado.

- Diz isso porque ainda não percorreu a propriedade toda. – falei rindo da cara dele.

-Bom como nem todos conhecem a propriedade o que acham de um tour? – Bella disse do alto da escada, estava linda em um shortinho xadrez branco e preto com uma regatinha preta que deixava a mostra a alça do biquíni, em seus pés seus inseparáveis tênis.

- Eba! – gritou Thony fazendo a maior farra, como da outra vez fomos com aqueles carrinhos de golfe. A senhora Carmem e minha mãe ficavam juntas, Erick, Jazz, meu pai e Emm comigo e Thony, já as garotas estavam juntas, riam e falavam sem parar.

Meus irmãos ficaram encantados com tudo ali, a senhora Carmem olhava saudosa para tudo. Já Bella, parecia feliz com nossa presença ali, bem diferente da última imagem que tinha dela.

- Venha Emm e Erick, quero que vejam a coleção do meu pai. – disse os puxando em direção ao galpão.

- Caraca! – soltou Emm boquiaberto. - Cara isso é o paraíso! – a gargalhada foi geral, ele fez o mesmo ao ver a lancha, os jets skis e o iate.

Depois de passar a manhã toda passeando pela propriedade almoçamos e finalmente Bella se reuniu conosco na imensa sala de jantar.


	21. RECAIDA

**Mais três capítulos! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV BELLA**

Não estava sendo nada fácil ficar tão perto dele, quando me tocou para me ajudar a sair do carro, pensei que fosse desfalecer, meu corpo todo reagiu ao seu toque, seu perfume. O modo como me olhava, confesso que me deixava um tanto constrangida, durante o passeio as garotas me encheram de perguntas as quais fiz questão de me desveciliar, estavam curiosas sobre a reunião.

- Deixa de ser chata Bella, conta o que ta rolando? – dizia Rose enquanto os garotos e Carlisle estavam mais atrás e Esme caminhava tranquilamente com minha avó.

- Sinto muito, mas vão ter que ser pacientes.

- Bella, para de nos torturar, sabe que o Ed me atormentou a viagem toda?

- Problema dele, tem que aprender a ser paciente. – falei dando de ombros, mudando de assunto. Nos divertimos muito e finalmente estávamos todos reunidos na sala de jantar.

- Peço desculpas por fazê-los esperar tanto, mas confesso que adorei curtir esse dia com todos vocês, com a minha família torta. Senti muita falta de todos vocês nesse tempo em que estive afastada.

- Acho que falo por todos quando digo que também sentimos muito a sua falta. – disse Esme sempre carinhosa e atenciosa.

- Tenho uma coisa importante para comunicar a todos vocês. – o silêncio se fez e todos se entreolharam. – Logo estará em todas as revistas e jornais de circulação mundial e gostariam que soubessem por mim. Espero do fundo do meu coração que me compreendam e me apóiem nessa minha decisão...

- Mas do que você está falando Bellinha?

- Da decisão que tomei depois que deixei Hanover. – novamente todos se entreolharam. – Vou explicar a você e se não for pedir muito peço que me compreendam e se puder me apóiem. – todos assentiram. – Creio que não seja segredo pra ninguém aqui o motivo pelo qual fui embora de Hanover. – notei a mandíbula de Edward travar.

- E lamentamos muito por isso. – disse Angie acompanhada por Erick.

- Eu também, acredite. - lamentei soltando um longo suspiro. – Mas toda aquela confusão, tudo aquilo, trouxe uma coisa muito importante à tona. – Edward olhou confuso para Jazz, assim como Carlisle. - Bom em fim... Há anos a empresa que meu avô construiu vem sido administrada por um corrupto, um safado que anda desviando verbas da empresa... Além é claro de ser suspeito no envolvimento na morte da minha mãe, no meu desaparecimento e talvez até na morte do meu pai.

- Ainda não sabemos filha, não se precipite. – dizia minha avó, usando de sua diplomacia.

- Me desculpe vovó, mas para mim está mais claro do que nunca! – respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

- Confesso que fiquei um pouco fora do ar durante uns dias, mas quando chegamos aqui, Jazz me contou como tudo aconteceu e os motivos que levaram Lian a fazer o que fez. – ao ouvir aquele nome, vi as mãos de Edward se fechar em punho e seu olhar ficou sombrio. - Fui visitá-lo...

- O que? – soltou Emmett desta vez.

- Fui visitá-lo e Lian me pediu perdão pelo que fez... – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward se empertigar na cadeira. – Mas como perdoar alguém que acabou com o que eu tinha de mais precioso? – seu olhar encontrou o meu e pude ver neles a mesma dor que vejo nos meus ao me olhar no espelho.

- E o que aquele calhorda te disse? – a voz de Emm não escondia a raiva que sentia.

- Ouvi da boca dele os motivos que o levaram a fazer aquilo, me contou tudo, cada detalhe sórdido, cada conversa que teve com meu tio, as ameaças e seus planos para tomar posse do que é meu por direito. – todos me olhavam cheios de perguntas. - Mas antes de prosseguir, gostaria de reafirmar o convite que fiz a você Emmett, aceitaria trabalhar comigo? Como meu representante legal? – ele me olhou confuso, como todos ali.

- Você tem certeza disso, existem profissionais muito mais qualificados do que...

- Emmett, eu confio em você e nesse momento preciso ter ao meu lado pessoas em quem eu confie plenamente, por isso estou aqui e só por isso é que voltei. Quero você atuando profissionalmente ao meu lado, assim como Rose, Jazz, Alice, Erick e Angie assim que se formarem.

- E o que eu faria no grupo Bella? – perguntou Alice.

- No seu caso Alice, não seria para atuar no grupo e sim lançando sua própria grife, acredite a cada modelo seu que uso, recebo muitos elogios. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Bella está certa Alice, seu trabalho está sendo muito elogiado por lá e poderá lançar sua própria grife com toda a pompa e circunstância, se aceitar, colocarei você em contacto com as pessoas certas e brilhará querida. – dizia minha avó empolgada, ela era fã do trabalho de Alice, minha amiga ficou branca de repente.

- Alice? Alice você está bem? – Jazz perguntou preocupado.

- Cacetada! – soltou arrancando risos de todos. – Diz que eu não estou sonhando? – aquela não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Você não está sonhando Alice. – falei divertida. – Só terá que transferir seu curso para lá, assim ficará perto de Jazz. – ela piscou para ele que sorriu.

- Para Itália? – perguntou eufórica.

- Infelizmente não e já vou explicar o porquê. – notei que Edward franzir o cenho. - Angie e Erick... – ambos me olharam confusos. - Estou ciente de que podem atuar em várias áreas dentro do grupo e vou precisar da colaboração de vocês também. Como Alice, concluirão o curso por lá também. Já Jazz e Emm atuarão na presidência e diretoria do grupo e você Rose, se aceitar, assumirá o lugar de Jazz, na administração dos meus bens pessoais.

- Mas e seu tio e seus primos? – a loira perguntou confusa.

- Vão entender em breve, quanto a você Edward... – ele me olhou surpreso. - Preciso que vá para Londres e se torne o melhor na área em que escolher... Pediatria, neurocirurgia, o que for... Vou precisar dos melhores médicos e espero poder contar com você.

- E pra que vai precisar dos melhores médicos? – perguntou sem entender.

-É uma idéia que estou amadurecendo e vou precisar dos melhores para me ajudar a colocá-lo em prática, isso se quiser é claro.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo, pra qualquer coisa. – disse sem quebrar o olhar.

- O convite está extenso a você também Carlisle, se não for atrapalhá-lo é claro. – falei tentando ignorar o meu estômago dando voltas pela intensidade do olhar de Edward.

- Não sei do que se trata, mas se precisar de mim, estarei lá. – respondeu prontamente.

- Mas antes de tudo isso acontecer, tenho um papel a desempenhar e vou precisar da compreensão de todos vocês, assim como o apoio.

**POV EDWARD**

Me perguntava o que estava acontecendo ali? O que Bella pretendia com aquilo? Então ela estava sabendo de tudo, que diabo de papel é esse que terá que desempenhar? Porque precisará de nossa compreensão e nosso apoio?

- Porque diz isso, filha? – perguntou meu pai, tirando as palavras de minha boca, Bella mordia os lábios com força.

- Tive uma longa conversa com Henry Hale, ele esteve aqui, pouco tempo depois que sai de Hanover... – olhei para Jazz que tinha os olhos fixos em Bella. – Tivemos uma longa conversa, onde me contou tudo, absolutamente tudo. – então ela estava mesmo ciente de tudo? – Henry me falou de suas suspeitas e juntos traçamos um plano...

- Plano? Plano pra que? – perguntei impaciente, aquilo não poderia ser boa coisa.

- Meu tio tem plena convicção de que seu plano deu certo, ele pensa...

- Mas o plano dele deu certo, estamos separados não estamos? – falei perdendo a paciência, ela e Jazz reviraram os olhos.

- Por quê? Tanya estava inclusa nos planos dele? – cuspiu entre os dentes. - Até onde sei, ele não te obrigou a dormir com ela, obrigou? – todos se entreolharam, ela tinha os olhos semicerrados, ouvi-la falar daquele jeito foi como uma bofetada, a qual mereci.

- Não... Não fez. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Foi essa sua cabeça dura e esse seu pavio curto... – acusou bufando alto. - Essa sua mania de agir sem pensar... Bebeu demais e acabou estragando tudo... Você estragou tudo...

- Eu sei. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Errou e todos nós somos passiveis de erros, não sou ninguém para julgá-lo... Mas infelizmente não podemos voltar atrás, o que está feito, está feito. Precisamos continuar separados... Ele tem que pensar que seu plano deu certo. – o que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- Porque ta dizendo isso? Porque precisamos ficar separados?

- Marcus me pediu em casamento, estou noiva dele.

- O QUE? – minha voz saiu exaltada, me levantei em um átimo a encarando. – Como assim noiva de Marcus?

- Viu! Está vendo? É disso que estou falando, você tem que aprender a se controlar.

- Quer que eu fique como se a mulher que eu amo vai se casar com outro? – a vi puxar o ar com força fechando os olhos.

- Ama é? Tem certeza disso? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, ela estava duvidando?

- Sabe muito bem que sim. – respondi entre os dentes, Bella puxou novamente o ar com força o soltando de uma vez.

- Eu te avisei. – soltou Jazz.

- Sabia disso Jazz? – ele deu de ombros.

- Hey? – disse chamando minha atenção. – Será que dá pra me escutar? Senta já essa bunda ai. – exigiu mandona apontando pra cadeira, acabei fazendo o que pediu. – E desfaz esse bico. - revirei os olhos ouvindo risinhos de todos. - Como eu ia dizendo ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei, estamos namorando há quase dois meses e...

- Pra isso que veio? Pra dizer que está com ele? Que vai se casar? – retruquei sentindo meu sangue ferver, como ela pode estar com ele?

- Dá pra me escutar? Tá fazendo de novo Edward... Está agindo por impulso. – ralhou me encarando. - Não vou me casar! – disse exaltada. – Mas preciso que eles pensem que sim... - Em breve, pretendo destituídos de seus cargos, serão acusados e com muita sorte condenados. – havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes. -Tudo isso faz parte do plano, eles precisam achar que me tem nas mãos deles. – falou com os olhos fixos aos meus.

-Não acha que está se arriscado demais, Bella. – meu pai disse preocupado.

-Eu sei Carlisle, mas mesmo assim peço a compreensão e o apoio de vocês. – insistiu. – Falei com Lian... Sei perfeitamente quais eram seus planos alternativos e não posso permitir que...

- O que aquele bastardo disse a você? – cuspi entre os dentes, ainda não havia engolido o fato dela estar com Marcus.

- Edward! – ralhou minha mãe.

- Meu tio pensa que você é um empecilho pra que chegue onde almeja, preciso que vá para Londres, preciso que fique seguro... – sua voz vacilou, seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes e seu olhar ainda mais intenso. – Se não fizer por mim, faça por Thony, por seus pais e seus irmãos, faça por você Edward... Preciso que fique o mais longe possível de mim. – seu queixo tremeu. - Preciso te manter seguro e vivo.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- Porque eles tinham um plano B... Me afastar de você era o objetivo dele e estava disposto a tudo pra isso. Lian disse que se não tivesse feito o que fez, havia homens preparados para te tirar do caminho... Eles matariam você... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou minha mãe levando a mão à boca, assim como Alice.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Ele entregou a Henry fotos suas, de nós, da casa onde morávamos... Você na cantina, no estacionamento do centro médico, no estacionamento da universidade...

- Mesmo assim isso é loucura! Não faça isso. – pedi me levantando novamente, não poderia permitir que sacrificasse tudo por mim.

- Eu disse vovó, ele é teimoso como uma porta. – Carmem revirou os olhos.

- Como se você fosse muito diferente, parece que estou tendo um dejavu. Como pode um casal ser tão parecido com outro, a mesma teimosia. - dizia Carmem com certo divertimento na voz. - Eu disse pra confiar nela mocinho, Bella sabe perfeitamente o que e como fazer, além do mais não estará sozinha nessa, há agentes infiltrados no grupo buscando informações preciosas. Sua noiva é muito inteligente e junto com Henry Hale bolou um plano incrível. – todos a olhavam chocados.

- Noiva? – perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Vovó! – ralhou Bella.

- Porque está tão brava? O perdoou faz tempo, então acabe logo com isso. – Bella foi do vermelho ao roxo, sentou-se cruzando os braços com um enorme bico.

- Você me perdoou?

- Não me ouviu dizer isso, ouviu? – retrucou bicuda, sorri com seu jeito.

- Porque vocês dois não vão dar uma voltinha, acho que precisam conversar a sós. – disse Alice piscando pra mim.

- Ela está certa Bella, converse com ele e se acertem de uma vez por todas pelo amor de Deus. – se olhar matasse Carmem estava mortinha.

- O que havia na água da senhora? Andou bebendo vovó? - retrucou Bella, meus pais pareciam se divertir com a discussão das duas, aliás, todos ali.

- Vá Bella, vocês têm mesmo uma conversa pendente, vou deixá-los a par de tudo e nos reunimos novamente mais tarde para acertarmos alguns pontos, está bem? – dizia Jazz piscando pra ela, o olhar de Bella se revezava entre nós.

- Droga! Tudo bem. – disse ficando de pé. – Vai ficar sentado ai? – revirei os olhos me perguntando desde quando ela ficou tão mandona?

- Pra onde quer ir? – perguntei enquanto nos encaminhávamos para fora.

-Vamos conversar, qualquer lugar serve. – falou dando de ombros, sorri ao ouvir aquilo e uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem então. – disse a rebocando até um dos carrinhos.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntou me olhando confusa.

- Vamos ter uma conversa, sem interrupções. – falei sacando o celular. – Jazz? Pode me fazer um favor?

"Manda." – respondeu prontamente.

- Peça pra Johan pedir pra deixarem a lancha pronta, estamos indo para o píer. – ela me olhou chocada.

"Pra que?"

- Vamos para o iate. – os olhos de Bella só faltaram saltar.

"Tudo bem, vou ligar avisando. Boa sorte!" – agradeci desligando em seguida.

- O que você está planejando? Se pensa que... Pode esquecer meu caro! Não vou ficar a sós com você no iate.

- Vai sim, me deve uma conversa pelo menos.

- Não devo nada a você. – cuspiu furiosa.

- É só uma conversa Bella. – ela cruzou os braços diante do peito e fechou a boca. Não demorou a chegarmos ao píer e o piloto já nos aguardava.

- Vão zarpar senhor? – perguntou enquanto nos aproximávamos do iate.

- Não, ficaremos por aqui, pode ir, ligo pra você quando formos embora. – ele somente assentiu, era fim de tarde e o sol estava se pondo.

- Porque me trouxe aqui? – e lá estava a sobrancelha erguida.

- Disse que poderia ser em qualquer lugar, aqui teremos privacidade e você não vai fugir de mim, a não ser que pretenda nadar até a praia. – falei divertido.

- ARRRG! – ela rosnou pra mim.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei indo até o bar.

- Oh sim! – disse irônica. – Algo bem forte, pra ter que aturar você. – semicerrei os olhos me servindo de uma dose dupla de vodka, pelo visto a conversa iria ser mais difícil do que imaginei. Ela veio até mim tirando o copo da minha mão o entornando.

- Ficou maluca? – falei tomando o copo dela que fazia careta. - Porque está tão azeda?

- Me desculpe, esqueci que está acostumado com todas as garotas se derretendo por você, falando melosas. – ela fazia mímica enquanto falava.

- Elas não me tratam assim. – retruquei.

- Bufff! Pensa que sou idiota por acaso? – bufou cruzando os braços, seu pé batia insistentemente no chão.

- Está nervosa por acaso? Eu te deixo nervosa? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, seus pelos eriçaram-se e seu corpo estremeceu com a minha aproximação.

- Cclaro que não. – gaguejou.

"_**Ponto pra mim." -**_ comemorei mentalmente, em um movimento rápido a virei de frente pra mim, seu peito subia e descia Bella mordia os lábios com força, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, estava ali em seu olhar o desejo brilhando intensamente.

- É claro que não. – repeti suas palavras a centímetros dos seus lábios, procurava alguma resistência, mas não encontrei nenhuma, então a beijei.

**POV BELLA**

Eu tinha a resposta na ponta da língua pra ele, mas assim que seus lábios tocaram os meus, tudo desapareceu... E eu só queria mais e mais... Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos os agarrando com força, o trazendo cada vez mais pra mim. Senti uma de suas mãos na minha nuca e a outra deslizando por minhas costas. Não contive um gemido durante o beijo ao sentir seu toque em minha pele, sonhava com aqueles lábios todas as noites, com aquele toque, aquele cheiro.

Nos apartamos em busca de ar, ambos ofegantes, joguei a cabeça pra trás ao sentir seus lábios deslizar pela minha pele, deixando um rastro de fogo sob ela.

- Edward... – gemi agarrando ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Bella... – gemeu contra minha pele, suas mãos eram urgentes em meu corpo, assim como as minhas no dele que nos guiou pela sala nos deixando cair sobre um dos sofás. Uma de suas mãos se infiltrou sob a blusa tocando minha pele, o que me fez contorcer tamanho prazer que senti. Ergueu meus braços sobre minha cabeça se livrando dela.

Voltou a trilhar meu corpo com beijos molhados enquanto acariciava um dos meus seios sobre o sutiã. Podia sentir perfeitamente o quanto estava excitado e senti-lo daquela forma me deixou ainda mais excitada.

- Deus! Como você é linda! – disse voltando a me beijar, desta vez o beijo foi voraz, cheio de desejo, luxuria. Eu tentava me livrar daquela maldita camiseta, puxei- a por sua cabeça sem muito cuidado. Minhas mãos foram para o fecho de sua bermuda, deslizei o zíper, me livrei dela o deixando somente de boxer. Mordi os lábios com força admirando aquele corpo que eu tanto amava, tanto desejava, sem contar naquela boxer recheada. Edward se livrou facilmente do meu short e a calcinha de uma só vez, assim que retirou a boxer seu membro saltou firme e rijo, voltou a me beijar enquanto unia nossos corpos.

- Ahhh... – gemi tamanho prazer que senti ao tê-lo ali, dentro de mim, me preenchendo. O envolvi com minhas pernas cruzando meus tornozelos em suas costas, lhe dando mais acesso.

- Isso... – gemeu se aprofundando ainda mais dentro de mim. – Bella... Minha Bella. – dizia investindo contra mim cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Entre beijos insanos nos amamos de forma voraz, selvagem até. Depois de forma calma apreciando cada beijo, cada toque, cada carícia até caímos suados e completamente extasiados sobre o sofá.

Sem dizer uma palavra me pegou nos braços descendo comigo para a suíte principal, onde tinha uma bela banheira. Me colocou sobre a cama e voltou ao banheiro colocando a banheira pra encher. Assim que ficou pronta, sentou-se na banheira entre minhas pernas.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – eu o envolvia com minhas pernas, enquanto esfregava seu peito.

- Sentiu mesmo? – ele franziu o cenho, se ajeitando pra me olhar com o cenho franzido. - Até onde sei andou bem acompanhado... – Edward desviou o olhar. – Sei que andou saindo com Lauren, ela estava acompanhando você na cerimônia e...

- Somos somente amigos Bella, eu...

- Não minta pra mim... – falei séria. – Ele ficou de frente pra mim na banheira. – Sei perfeitamente que saiu com ela algumas vezes. Que se envolveram... Como pode sentir minha falta se estava sempre acompanhado? – não consegui conter minha irritação.

- Não sei te dizer o porquê sai com ela, mas acredite em mim, senti sua falta...

- Saiu com ela porque sempre a desejou e assim que se viu livre correu pra ela, como correu para Tanya.

- Eu não corri para Tanya, estava bebendo no mirante quando ela apareceu por lá, minha cabeça estava uma bagunça... Naquele momento eu te odiava com toda minha força...

- Eu sei... Senti na pele seu ódio por mim Edward. – seu queixo tremeu ao me ouvir, um bico se formou em seus lábios.

- Tive vontade de arrancar minha mão fora, por ter me atrevido a te bater... Não sabe o quanto me odeio por ter feito aquilo... Estava bêbado e de cabeça quente... Será que um dia conseguirá me perdoar?

- Não foi o tapa, muito menos suas palavras, nem sequer o fato de estar ali com aquela vadia... Foi o seu olhar que me fez ver que havia acabado... Havia tanto ódio, tanto desprezo... Havia nojo, Edward... – minha voz falhou no final.

- Eu estava bêbado e completamente fora de mim, eu te amo Bella, sempre te amei e sempre vou amar. Pode sentir, pode ver isso em meus olhos não pode? – perguntava com certo desespero.

-E o que diabos Tanya fazia ali? Justo naquele momento? Não acha estranho? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Ela disse que ia sempre ali, costumávamos ir pra lá quando queríamos... Você sabe...

- Ótimo, quer dizer que me levou para um abatedouro? No dia do meu aniversário? – falei tentando me levantar, mas ele me segurou, me impedindo.

- Abatedouro?

- Pelo que vejo era pra lá que as levava para abater não é? – Edward me olhou incrédulo. - Não me interessa o que você fez ou deixou de fazer com aquela vadia, muito menos com aquela loira peituda atirada... Isso foi um erro, não deveria ter acontecido. – novamente tentei me levantar, mas ele me puxou pra si me prendendo em seus braços.

- Não diga isso... - tentei me soltar, mas ele me mantinha firme ali. – O que fizemos aqui agora não foi um erro Bella, eu te amo e sei que me ama, por favor, me perdoa, sei que fui um idiota... Um...

- Foi mesmo! Um idiota, um cretino, um filho da mãe... Você me bateu... - e lá estavam as malditas lágrimas. – E na frente dela... Como pode levá-la para a nossa casa, onde ficávamos juntos, onde dizia que me amava... Como pode Edward?

- Me perdoa... Por favor, Bella, me perdoa... – pedia entre soluços, Edward estava chorando e não era pouco. – Eu te amo e não sei viver sem você Bella, não mais... Vou enlouquecer, eu preciso de você.

- Sei que estava com Lauren, como pode me amar? Sentir minha falta se estava transando com ela?

- Não! Não estava... Quer dizer, saímos algumas vezes, mas não estamos juntos, somos amigos Bella e...

- Amigos? Amigos não transam... Eu... Eu sempre soube que você cederia a ela... Eu sempre achei estranha essa sua amizade com ela. Você nunca escondeu seu fascínio por ela.

- Não é nada disso, eu te amo. – insistiu em afirmar.

- O que não impediu você de dormir com Tanya e Lauren. Que amor é esse Edward?

- Você está com Marcus ou se esqueceu? – retrucou irritadiço afrouxando o aperto, deslizei para a outra extremidade da banheira, me encolhendo.

- Ouviu alguma maldita palavra do que eu disse? – ele continuava me encarando sua mandíbula estava travada. – Tudo isso faz parte de um plano, como disse, depois de uma conversa longa com Henry, fui falar com Lian, precisava entender o porquê dele ter feito aquilo. Baseado na conversa que tive com ele, Henry e eu bolamos um plano que está dando certo.

- Eu entendi, mas isso não muda o fato de estar com ele, de que...

- Ele nunca me tocou Edward... – havia surpresa em seu olhar. – Jamais permiti que Marcus me tocasse, no máximo trocamos alguns beijinhos...

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Isso já não importa mais! – falei dando de ombros. – Não estou pedindo pra acreditar em mim, estou dizendo a verdade, você não tem idéia do quanto isto está sendo difícil pra mim. Eu... Eu jurei que jamais um homem que não fosse você tocaria em mim. Tem idéia do quanto está sendo difícil? - sua expressão mudou. - O beijei sim, mas só Deus sabe o esforço sobre-humano que fiz pra não vomitar ali diante dele. Marcus jamais irá me tocar, jamais...

- Como está noiva dele então?

- Acha que ele se importa com isso? Vai aceitar as minhas condições Edward, é do interesse dele. – ele me olhou pensativo.

- Porque ta fazendo tudo isso?

- Eu já disse... Ele queria matar você... - minha voz saiu entrecortada e as lágrimas saiam grossas. - Quando ouvi aquilo fiquei desesperada... Mil vezes você longe, mas vivo... Pode até ser com outra, mas tem que estar vivo... Não morto em meus braços... Preciso te manter longe de mim, preciso que vá para Londres e conclua seu curso.

- Não posso permitir que se sacrifique por mim...

- Não faço isso somente por você Edward... Faço por Thony, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emm, Rose e Jazz... Pessoas que te amam, estou fazendo isso por nossa família e também por mim... Preciso ir até o fundo disso, preciso descobrir se aquele desgraçado tem algo haver com a morte da minha mãe, assim como a do meu pai.

- Acha mesmo que isso dará certo Bella? – fechei meus olhos ao sentir sua mão acariciar meu rosto.

- Estão vasculhando as contas deles, dos três, estão suspeitando que o projeto que meu pai deu continuidade esteja sendo usado para lavagem de dinheiro, ao que parece Alberto anda usando o projeto da minha mãe para lavar dinheiro para Deus sabe quem.

- Como sabe disso tudo?

- Henry me contou e aqueles seguranças que nos acompanham, são homens da extrema confiança dele, entre eles há alguns agentes da Interpol. Alberto está feliz pelo meu namoro com Marcus, na realidade eles estão de olho nos meus quarenta por cento da empresa.

- Deus, Bella isso é loucura, é muito perigoso, como quer que eu vá pra Londres e deixe você sozinha no meio dos chacais?

- Preciso que fique por lá Edward, alguns agentes farão sua segurança, tem um apartamento pronto esperando você, fica próximo ao St. Thomas.

- Como assim um apartamento pronto me esperando?

- Há aproximadamente um mês estive em Londres e Jhonny me ajudou a encontrar um apartamento pra você.

- Jhonny?

- Sim, ele é muito discreto e muito legal, diferente da esposa e da filha, está ciente de tudo.

- Quero ficar com você, não quero ficar lá sozinho. – teimou.

- Estou levando praticamente todos comigo para a Europa, Jazz, Rose, Emm e Alice, até mesmo Erick e Angie. De início eles irão administrar meus bens particulares, aqueles que não têm ligação com os quarenta por cento do grupo, assim que conseguirmos nos livrar deles, irão administrar o grupo.

- Me perdoa... Por favor, me perdoa... Sei que o que fiz foi terrível, mas preciso ouvir que me perdoou Bella. – pediu segurando meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Acha mesmo que estaríamos aqui se não o tivesse perdoado? Minha avó estava certa... Te perdoei há muito tempo... Há muito tempo... – Edward me calou com um beijo, um beijo completamente apaixonado. – Mas...

- Mas?

- Isso não quer dizer que esqueci o fato de que é um idiota! – falei ofegante. – Um idiota que eu amo demais, mas mesmo assim um idiota! – ele sorriu daquele jeito que eu amava.

- Te amo... Te Amo... Casa comigo? Casa comigo, agora. – insistiu. – Faço o que você quiser, mas casa comigo. – revirei os olhos sem acreditar no que ele dizia.

- Estou noiva Edward, como quer que eu me case com você?

- Não importa, case-se comigo, eu te amo, preciso de você Bella...

- Edward entenda, por favor... Você vai ficar sozinho em Londres, e sei perfeitamente que sua amiga peituda vai atrás de você...

- Como sabe que ela também vai pra lá?

- É óbvio, mas foi Jhonny quem me contou.

- Pouco me importa Lauren, meu coração pertence a você... Quando você se foi prometi a mim mesmo jamais me envolver novamente, jamais entraria em um relacionamento.

- Muito propicio pra você não é? – ele riu me puxando para si. – Você não é confiável, não nesse aspecto.

- Casa comigo. – insistiu, me ignorando.

- Não posso... Isso sim, seria uma loucura...

- Casa comigo. – havia tanta intensidade em seu olhar, em suas palavras.

- Edward casamento tem que ser baseado em confiança, eu te amo, sempre vou te amar, mas minha fé em você foi abalada... Como quer se casar se vamos viver separados, um em cada país? Você vai ter sua amiga ali perto de você a sua disposição a hora que quiser...

- Bella eu te amo e prometo a você que jamais cometerei um erro desses novamente, por favor... Casa comigo.

- Vai me magoar de novo, você a deseja, a mantém perto de você por que...

- Eu te amo criatura! Só a você, só desejo você, só quero você comigo pra sempre, casa comigo Bella, casa comigo e faço o que quiser... Como quiser.

- Não podemos nos casar, nem daria tempo, tenho somente mais dois dias por aqui depois tenho que voltar.

- Não vai ficar aqui conosco?

- Não posso! Eu te amo e quando tudo isso acabar, se ainda me amar, quem sabe poderemos...

- Shhh... Não fale assim. – pediu me colocando sobre si, me encaixando nele novamente. – Faremos um pacto então! – ele não se movia, simplesmente estávamos conectados.

- Um pacto? Como assim um pacto? – o que ele pretendia?

- Nos casamos aqui, agora. Só eu, você e a lua por testemunha, faremos nossos votos sob a luz do luar, pra mim isso basta.

- Edward... – tentei argumentar, mas ele se moveu dentro de mim, tirando minha concentração.

- Casa comigo... – gemeu em meu ouvido enquanto se aprofundava cada vez mais.

- Isso... É loucura... – gemi o acompanhando.

- Faço o que quiser... Mas terá que se casar comigo... – insistiu tomando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador, nos perdemos um no outro novamente e logo explodimos juntos em um prazer absoluto. – Vai casar comigo?

- Sabe que isso não tem valor legal, não sabe?

- Não me importa, terá valor para nós.

- Tem certeza absoluta disso?

- Absoluta! – respondeu prontamente.

- Não vai me decepcionar?

- Prometo que não. – disse me apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Sem loiras peitudas e enfermeiras gostosonas? – a gargalhada dele ecoou no banheiro.

- Prometo, vou me guardar só pra você.

- Cara de pau.

- Eu juro! – soltei um longo suspiro.

- Isso é loucura Edward...

- Eu te amo Isabella e você me ama, o que tem de errado nisso?

- Edward...

- Vou pedir só mais uma vez Isabella, casa comigo? – olhei naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava, ele estava me pedindo em casamento insistentemente, como eu poderia recusar?

- Quer mesmo fazer isso.

- Mais que tudo.

- Certo, então se vista. – falei me levantando em um salto o assustando.

-O que? – perguntou confuso.

- Não podemos nos casar pelados, dentro de uma banheira. – novamente sua gargalhada preencheu o cômodo.

- Seria bem inusitado, concorda?

- Engraçadinho.

- Pode ser amanhã? - ele ficou sério.

-Amanhã?

-Sim, só eu e você aqui amanhã às oito da noite o que acha?

- Por quê?

- Nos casamos e jantamos pra comemorar, o que me diz? – Edward me olhou por um tempo pensando no que eu havia dito.

- Mas amanhã você não me escapa senhorita Isabella.

- Amanhã serei toda sua. – Edward me presenteou com aquele sorriso torto arrebatador. Ele ligou para o piloto da lancha vir nos pegar, entramos em casa sob o olhar atento dos quatro.

- Com licença, vou pra cama. – falei subindo sem sequer me despedir de ninguém, não demorou para Alice e Rose invadirem o meu quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Nada... Foi somente uma recaída... Foi isso que aconteceu. – as duas se entreolharam.

- Não se acertaram? – insistiu Alice.

- Como me diz? Ele não entende! Além do mais tem aquela loira peituda que virou a sombra dele.

- Lauren? – disse Rose.

- Sim, acredita que ele teve a cara de pau de dizer que são somente amigos! – não consegui esconder a idgnação em minha voz.

- E não são?

- Eles transaram não sei quantas vezes, quer que eu acredite que isso irá mudar ele estando sozinho com ela em Londres? – as duas se calaram ao ouvir o meu argumento, confesso que aquele era o meu maior medo, mas o que eu faria com esse amor que sentia por ele, droga! Infelizmente era um risco que teria que correr.

As duas ficaram um pouco mais e depois se recolheram, já que não abri mais nada. Na manhã seguinte agi como se nada tivesse acontecido o que o deixou um tanto apreensivo. Avisei Jazz que na manhã seguinte me reuniria novamente com todos para acertarmos os detalhes de tudo.

Novamente curtimos o dia juntos, todos nós, minha avó olhava saudosa pra tudo ali. Ficou visivelmente emocionada quando chegamos, fazia muitos anos que não vinha aqui, muitos mesmo.

- O que você está aprontando? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Nada vovó.

- Se acertou com o bonitão?

- As coisas ainda estão meio complicadas.

- Entendo.

- Vou sair com ele hoje, ainda temos um assunto pendente. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Divirta-se. – disse piscando pra mim.

Falei com Gina a esposa de Johan, pedi pra que preparasse tudo como eu havia pedido e evitamos a região próxima à praia.

- Aonde você vai à uma hora dessas? – perguntou Alice ao me ver saindo com uma bolsa de mão.

- Tenho um assunto urgente pra resolver, depois nos falamos. – disse estalando um beijo nela, ao chegar ao iate sorri ao ver tudo como eu havia pedido. As flores, o champanhe os morangos o chocolate, tudo perfeito. A suíte devidamente preparada, estava tudo como eu havia pedido, claro que exigi segredo absoluto dela e Johan, que foi quem me trouxe, ele achou melhor dispensar funcionários.

- Vão querer sair com o barco? Terão mais privacidade se forem para a pequena ilha que tem há alguns quilômetros daqui. – olhei pra ele hesitante. – Não se preocupe, a cabine de controle fica a parte e terão total privacidade.

- Tudo bem então.

- E como capitão, posso realizar a cerimônia sabia? – brincou piscando pra mim.

- Então se prepare capitão! – disse fazendo o mesmo.


	22. SOB A LUZ DO LUAR

**CAPITULO XXII**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella havia me evitado o dia todo e sinceramente eu me perguntava se ela teria desistido? Pra ajudar ela simplesmente sumiu. Estava acabando de me arrumar quando meu celular tocou acusando uma mensagem.

**De Bella:**

**Para Edward: **Não ouse se atrasar, ou o barco zarpa sem você.

**De Edward: **

**Para Bella: **Onde você está?

**De Bella: **

**Para Edward:** A bordo, seu bobo! – sorri encarando o celular, sai à francesa sem que ninguém notasse, Johan e o piloto estavam na lancha.

- Pode voltar Julian, ligarei quando retornarmos. – avisou ao piloto o dispensando.

- Vai conosco? – perguntei sem entender.

- Bella vai lhe explicar depois. – somente assenti entrando no iate, a sala estava com vários vasos de flores algumas velas. Na cozinha a mesa posta para dois, desci e a suíte também estava preparada.

- Oi. – minha respiração ficou suspensa. Bella estava ali, diante de mim, mais linda do que nunca, seu vestido era branco e todo trabalhado, lindo, simplesmente lindo. Seus cabelos presos em uma trança com pequeninas flores adornando.

- Você está linda... Absurdamente linda.

- Obrigada!- disse tímida.

- Vamos jantar primeiro, segundo Johan, vai levar um tempinho pra nos afastarmos da costa.

- Pra onde vamos?

- Uma pequena ilha perto daqui, um lugar no meio do nada, sem ninguém pra atrapalhar ou interromper. – respondeu mordendo os lábios.

- Perfeito! – me aproximei dela depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Vamos? – somente assenti, ela segurou minha mão me conduzindo pelo barco, ao chegarmos à cozinha uma mulher nos aguardava, a esposa de Johan se não me engano. Ela nos serviu se retirando em seguida.

- Fique tranqüilo, eles não dirão nada, são muito discretos. – disse piscando pra mim, o jantar foi delicioso acompanhado por um excelente vinho, falamos sobre amenidades, nenhum assunto sério.

- Senhorita Isabella? – chamou Gina. – Está tudo pronto. - assentimos subindo para o último piso do iate, próximo a pequena piscina havia um pequeno altar e Johan estava lá.

- Johan e Gina serão testemunhas, ele como capitão pode nos dar a benção. – nada disse somente sorri pra ela que retribuiu. Bella havia pensado em tudo, Johan fez seu discurso pedindo pra que fizéssemos nossos votos, ela me olhou espantada quando viu a aliança em minha mão.

-Eu Edward Anthony Masen Cullen aceito você Isabella Alessia Dwyer Salvatore como minha legitima esposa, prometo fazer o possível e o impossível para reconquistar sua confiança em mim, prometo ser fiel ao nosso amor, e mesmo estando separados pelas circunstâncias, lhe serei fiel. Porque eu te amo e não há nada neste mundo mais importante pra mim do que você. –deslizei a aliança pelo seu dedo, depositando um beijo nela em seguida.

- Eu Isabella Alessia Dwyer Salvatore, aceito você Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, para amar-te e respeitar-te até o fim dos meus dias. Prometo lhe ser fiel todos os dias da minha vida, até o meu último suspiro. Você é o meu único amor, é a razão pela qual eu respiro e pela qual eu vivo... Jamais se esqueça disso. Eu te amo, sempre amei, desde o dia em que meu olhar cruzou o seu. – ela tremia, deslizou a aliança pelo meu dedo depositando um beijo nela em seguida.

- Pelos poderes a mim concedidos eu voz declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – ao ouvir aquelas palavras a beijei com todo o meu amor. Johan e Gina nos cumprimentaram e disse que aguardariam na cabine. A peguei nos braços descendo com ela para nossa suíte.

-Edward, me coloca no chão.

- Não, é a tradição senhora Cullen.

- Diz outra vez. - pediu mordendo os lábios.

- Senhora Cullen, minha esposa, minha mulher, só minha.

- Sempre sua. – abri a porta da suíte entrando com ela em meus braços.

-E eu sempre serei seu, meu amor. – disse a beijando, entre beijos nos despimos de nossas roupas e nos amamos pela primeira vez, como marido e mulher. Beijei-lhe os lábios, descendo os beijos até encontrar seus seios, o corpo de Bella arqueava de encontro ao meu em sinal de prazer.

Continuei beijar cada pedacinho daquele corpo que tanto amava e desejava como um louco, encontrando sua parte mais sensível, me deliciando com aquele sabor que somente ela possuía, fazendo Bella gritar meu nome, tamanho prazer que sentia.

Depois de saciado a invadi em uma estocada seca e firme, sentindo Bella me receber, o desejo e a luxuria exalavam de seus poros me levando a loucura. Nos perdemos um no outro por várias vezes até cairmos saciados e sem forças. Acordei com o sol entrando pelas pequena janelas da suíte, Bella ainda dormia relaxada ao meu lado. Mal podia crer que ela havia me perdoado e agora era minha esposa.

- Bom dia senhora Cullen. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Hmmm... – gemeu se encolhendo. – Bom dia senhor meu marido. – respondeu sonolenta.

- Já amanheceu Bella. – ela se levantou em um átimo.

- Já?

- Já meu amor, quer ficar mais um pouco ou quer voltar?

- Não quero ir... – disse se apertando a mim.

- Muito menos eu, meu amor, mas temos que voltar... A realidade nos espera. – as palavras saíram de minha boca sem vontade, ela estava sobre meu peito, sua mão esquerda com a aliança acariciava os pelos ali existentes. Bella sentou-se de frente pra mim.

- Tem noção do quanto será difícil ter que ir e te deixar? – falou acariciando meu rosto. - Mentir para as pessoas que amamos, será que vou conseguir? Resistir à tentação de te beijar, dar adeus a pessoa que eu mais amo, vê-lo partir... – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Hey! Não fique assim. – pedi me sentando também a puxando para o meu colo. – Não vai ser fácil pra mim também, mas você me disse uma vez que nosso amor é forte e vai resistir a tudo isso Bella. Resistiu a uma separação, irá resistir meu amor.

- Acha mesmo? É tão bom saber que você está ao meu lado, assim me sinto segura e forte para enfrentar o que está por vir... – falou me abraçando apertado. - Vou levar você dentro do meu coração Edward, vou estar com você a cada segundo dos meus dias.

- E você vai estar comigo meu amor, a distância não vai nos separar Bella... Nada mais vai nos separar de novo, eu prometo meu amor. Logo estaremos juntos para sempre, eu você e Thony.

- Só então vou voltar a respirar, voltar a viver, voltar a ser completa.

- Promete pra mim que vai se cuidar, que ao menor sinal de perigo, vai desistir de toda essa loucura?

- Prometo, e você me promete que vai se cuidar? Não quero saber de escapadas, você me prometeu. – sorri com a cara dela ao dizer aquilo.

- Ciumenta!

- Você é meu marido, meu e só meu. – disse me enlaçando com suas pernas reacendendo o fogo da paixão que nos assolava, novamente nos tornamos um, éramos dois corações, duas almas, dois corpos unidos de tal forma que pareciam um só.

-Diga meu nome... – pedi ofegante me aprofundando cada vez mais dentro dela. – Quero ouvi-la gritar meu nome Bella.

- Edward... Edward... EDWARD! – gritou ao estremecer, caindo relaxada sobre meu peito distribuindo beijos por ele. Depois de um banho nos aprontamos, tínhamos que voltar, nossa família nos aguardava.

A viagem de volta passamos aproveitando a linda vista da parte externa do iate, estava recostado no sofá externo e Bella recostada em meu peito, assim que chegamos vi Bella retirando a aliança a colocando no dedo médio como se fosse um simples anel.

- Desculpe. – pediu sentida.

- Tudo bem amor. – disse fazendo o mesmo. – O importante é que nós sabemos. – ela assentiu somente, puxando o ar com força. Segundo Gina havia somente os empregados na casa, o pessoal estava disperso pela propriedade, entramos sorrateiramente e me despedi dela, na porta de seu quarto. Já havíamos combinado o que diríamos, não seria nada fácil, mas era necessário.

Estava deitado relembrando a noite maravilhosa que tivemos, brincando com a aliança em meu dedo, quando ouvi batidas na porta.

- Edward? – Emm chamou.

- E ai mano? Reataram?

- Não!

- Mas vocês estavam juntos, não estavam? – insistiu.

- Tivemos uma recaída... Foi o que ela disse Emm, que foi somente uma recaída. Ela ta noiva dele e... Sinceramente não sei o que será da nossa relação, vai depender do resultado dessa loucura toda. – falei com o olhar perdido.

- Lamento muito mano.

- Ela pode até me amar, mas é teimosa demais e vai continuar com seu plano...

- Mas ela te perdoou não foi?

-Ela diz que perdoou, mas também disse que não confia em mim, pediu para que eu fosse para Londres e é isso que vou fazer. Errei Emm e errei feio, só tenho a mim mesmo para culpar. – ele somente assentiu dando uns tapinhas em minhas costas.

**POV BELLA**

Estava jogada em minha cama admirando a aliança em meu dedo, mal podia crer que estava casada, fechei os olhos e imagens da noite anterior me invadiram.

- Espero sinceramente não me arrepender disso Edward. – disse depositando um beijo na aliança a recolocando no dedo médio. Sobressaltei com o som do meu celular, revirei os olhos ao constatar que era Marcus.

-Alô?

"Oi amor, onde está?"

- Estou acompanhando minha avó a uma visita a uns amigos dela, por quê?

"Alfredo disse que saíram com o jatinho, quando voltam?"

- Em dois dias no máximo.

"Quer que eu vá encontrá-las, estou com saudade da minha noivinha."

- Não precisa amor, aqui está um saco, vou pedir para irmos ainda hoje está bem?

"Tudo bem então, temos um jantar importante pra ir, quero apresentar minha linda noiva a eles."

-Estarei ai, não se preocupe.

"Obrigado amor, vou te aguardar."

- Droga! Mais que droga!- grunhi jogando o celular na cama.

- O que é uma droga? – perguntou minha avó entrando no quarto.

- Era Marcus, ele me pediu pra voltar, disse que tem um jantar importante e quer me apresentar.

- Disse a ele que estava comigo?

-Sim, mas ele começou a fazer muitas perguntas... – bufe alto esfregando o rosto. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

- E você e Edward?

- O que tem ele?

- Reataram?

- Não vovó...

- Mas o ama filha e ele te ama.

- Eu sei vovó, mas preciso mantê-lo longe, seguro, se algo acontecer com ele... – minha voz falhou. – Não sei se sobrevivo vovó.

- Entendo.

-Pode pedir para Jazz os reunir na sala de jantar, não vou demorar. – ela assentiu saindo do quarto.

Ao descer todos estavam lá reunidos, Thony estava brincando com Bear e Gina tomava conta dele. Puxei o ar com força, não seria nada fácil, mas teria que ser feito.

- Bella? O que pretende fazer hoje? Estive pensando em...

- Desculpe Alice, mas terei que antecipar minha volta. – notei que Edward ficou tenso.

- Porque o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- Marcus me ligou. – sua expressão mudou por completo, seu maxilar estava travado e suas mãos em punho. – Tenho que voltar, ele me encheu de perguntas e não posso deixá-lo desconfiado, lamento.

- Mas então como quer que a gente trabalhe com você se eles não podem saber? – disse Emmett.

- Não se preocupem, manteremos contato freqüentemente. Viajo muito por lá devido aos meus cursos, assim não levantaremos suspeitas. Posso contar com vocês?

- Eu to dentro. – respondeu prontamente.

- Eu também. – emendou Rose.

- Pode contar comigo amiga, para o que precisar. – Alice disse piscando pra mim.

- Estamos com você Bella. – sorri ao ouvir Erick e Angie falarem juntos.

- Isso é ótimo, vocês dois. – falei apontando para Angie e Erick, concluirão o curso de vocês em Oxford, por minha conta, assim como a hospedagem. – pensei que os olhos deles fossem saltar. – Pode providenciar isso pra mim Jazz? – ele somente assentiu.

- Alice, você tem duas opções, a Esmod em Paris ou a Up to date em Milão. Acho que Paris seria a opção mais acertada, você e Jazz podem ficar no apartamento de lá, o que acham?

- Pra mim está perfeito, Paris é perto de tudo, o que acha Jazz?

- O que decidir, pra mim está perfeito.

- Já vocês dois. – falei voltando minha atenção para Rose e Emmett. – Podem se estabelecer em Londres...

- Podem ficar comigo. – disse Edward.

- Como assim com você? Já sabe onde vai ficar por lá? – perguntou Emmett sem entender.

- Jhonny me arrumou um apartamento bem aconchegante, dá para nós três tranquilamente. - explicou rapidamente.

- Seria ótimo Emm, assim seu irmão não ficaria sozinho por lá. – disse Esme, dando a maior força.

- Bom isso é entre vocês, qualquer coisa que precisarem, fale com Jazz, ele sabe como entrar em contacto comigo.

- Não teremos contato direto? – perguntou Alice.

- Infelizmente não, pelo menos por um tempo, sinto muito.

-Tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo Bella. – falou jogando o braço sobre meu ombro. – Estaremos com você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Bella, se quiser estar lá para o jantar de amanhã, é melhor nos aprontarmos. – somente assenti.

- Daqui voltamos para Forks. – disse Carlisle.

- Podem ficar. Por favor, fiquem e curtam as férias, essa casa é de vocês e estará sempre à disposição de todos vocês.

- Mas você não estará aqui e... – o cortei.

- Carlisle, vocês me acolheram em sua casa, disseram que independente do meu relacionamento com Edward dar certo ou não, ali seria minha casa também, se lembra? – ele somente assentiu. – Que esta seria minha família, não é?

- Claro que sim Bella. – disse prontamente.

- Quero que fiquem aqui, aproveite às férias, Jazz pode providenciar tudo daqui mesmo não é? – ele somente assentiu. – Mandarei Eros de volta, para levá-los para Londres e Paris.

- Não será necessário. – olhei para Edward que estava sério ao dizer aquilo.

- Será sim. – teimei. – Bom, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas. – troquei de roupa, estava terminando de fazer a mala, quando ouvi batidas de leve na porta.

- Entre! – pedi sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Podemos conversar? – ergui meu olhar e Edward estava na porta.

- Claro, entre.

- Tem mesmo que ir?

- Sabe que tenho. – ele puxou o ar com força, suas mãos estavam em seu bolso. - Vai mesmo morar com Emm e Rose?

- Acho que será melhor, assim não fico tão sozinho por lá.

- Vai ser bom pra você. – disse me aproximando dele. – Não me olhe assim, disse que me apoiaria. – ele enlaçou minha cintura colando nossos corpos.

- Vou sentir sua falta... – falou de modo sussurrado com sua testa colada a minha. – Pensei que teríamos mais tempo juntos.

- Vou comprar outro celular, será um numero privado, pra falar somente com você e os outros, manteremos contato.

- Promete que vai se cuidar, não se arrisque Bella.

- Prometeu ser fiel, se lembra?

- Sei que é difícil pra você, mas confie em mim, eu te amo Bella e vou te esperar.

- Espero do fundo do meu coração que sim. – Edward colou seus lábios aos meus em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Não vou poder fazer isso lá em baixo. – disse maroto e um tanto ofegante.

- Amo você e nunca, nunca mais ouse duvidar disso. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava, uma hora depois estávamos todos na sala, as malas já estavam no carro.

- Bom, acho melhor nos despedirmos aqui mesmo. – falei olhando para as pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo. – Thony, a mamãe está indo, vou deixar Bear com você, promete que vai cuidar dele pra mim?

- Prometo mamãe, mas porque não posso ir com você?

- Preciso que seja forte meu amor e também preciso que cuide da vovó Esme e do vovô Carlisle, a mamãe vai estar sempre em contato com você, prometo.

- O papai vai com você?

- Não meu anjo, o papai vai para outro lugar, vai trabalhar em um hospital como o vovô Carlisle, ele vai ser um médico brilhante como seu avô. – senti meu coração ser esmagado quando Thony me envolveu com seus bracinhos.

- Pode deixar mamãe eu cuido deles. – sorri o apertando ainda mais. – Ta me esmagando mãe. – resmungou fazendo todos sorrirem.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar é só ligar, Bella. – dizia Esme ao se despedir.

- Cuida dele pra mim Esme, dos dois. – pedi sussurrado, ela sorriu assentindo.

- Vá em paz e se cuide, filha. – somente assenti.

- Jazz providenciará tudo que precisarem, cuide-se os dois. – falei abraçando Angie e Erick.

- Obrigada por confiar em nós. – agradeceu Angie me deixando emocionada.

- Vocês confiaram em mim quando eu não era ninguém, quando nem sequer sabia o próprio nome, confio em vocês, em todos vocês porque acreditaram em mim.

- Tome muito cuidado e não se arrisque por nós. – pediu Carlisle acariciando meu rosto.

- Obrigado por tudo Carlisle... Aproveite as férias por mim. – brinquei com ele.

- Somos uma família Bella, independente do que for, faz parte dela.

- Eu sei. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Alice... – não consegui dizer nada, me agarrei a ela e desabei a chorar.

- Sei que pode parecer o contrário já que estou me afastando, mas acredite, quando digo que amo muito cada um de vocês...

- Sabemos disso e saiba que nós a amamos também. – ela e Jazz me abraçaram com tanto carinho.

- Emm, crie juízo. – ele riu me esmagando em um de seus abraços. – Rose, se cuide por lá e cuide dele por mim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela assentiu sorrindo.

- Pode deixar amiga, tomaremos conta dele. – disse do mesmo modo.

- Quanto a você... – falei diante de Edward que me olhava sério, ele me deu um abraço apertado. – Se cuide, por favor, se cuide.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Também te amo. – disse do mesmo modo, ele acariciou meu rosto depositando um beijo em minha testa. – Eu vou, mas deixo meu coração com você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, dando uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo, sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

- Não me provoque senhora Cullen. – sorri acariciando seu rosto, o abracei novamente e ele quase me esmaga tamanha a intensidade do abraço. Conforme fui me soltando dele sentia como se meu coração fosse arrancado do meu peito. – Adeus!

- Até breve. – disse sem som. Vazia, eu me sentia vazia e incompleta.

O jantar foi uma surpresa para que Marcus oficializasse nosso noivado, com direito a anel e tudo, com um pedido patético de casamento. Havia muitos fotógrafos e repórteres, ele fez questão de anunciar aos quatro ventos que nos casaríamos em breve. Assim que tive uma oportunidade comprei um celular novo e liguei para Edward.

-Edward?

"Bella? É você."

-Sim meu amor, desculpe, mas aquele idiota não me deu folga, ainda está em Cannon Beach?

"Sim, iremos para Forks em alguns dias, Angie e Erick já foram para Port Angeles e nos encontraremos lá pra irmos pra Londres."

-Edward... – estava hesitante, como diria a ele?

"Porque está hesitante Bella, o que está acontecendo ai?" – droga! Ele tinha que me conhecer tão bem?

-Marcus oficializou nosso noivado, o jantar importante, foi uma surpresa pra mim, agora é oficial e está estampado em todos os jornais e revistas da Europa... Provavelmente a notícia já chegou ai. – o telefone ficou mudo. – Edward?

"Estou aqui." – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Me desculpe, mas precisava avisá-lo, havia muitos repórteres e fotógrafos e...

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." – disse com a voz um tanto ácida.

- Eu te amo, nunca duvide disso meu amor.

"Também te amo, fique tranqüila, não vou surtar."

- Tenho que ir, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo Edward.

"Acredite! Sinto mais, se cuida está bem?" – assenti desligando.

Os dias foram passando, se tornaram semanas, meses... Estávamos no início de setembro e as aulas teriam início. Angie e Erick já estavam devidamente estalados, assim como Alice e Jazz, Emm e Rose foram mesmo morar com Edward, a última vez que falei com ele, foi no dia do seu aniversário.

Como meu noivado agora era oficial, meu noivo me exibia como um troféu a todos, ele fazia questão de dizer que nos casaríamos muito em breve. Fomos a vários eventos do grupo, sempre me apresentando como sua noiva e não como a dona de tudo ali, era sínico, arrogante e não valia nada. Vivia com suas vadias pra cima e pra baixo, ao menos respeitava os limites que impus e não passávamos de alguns beijinhos, sem muita troca de caricias.

Tio Alberto estava em êxtase, já Donatella vivia me provocando, me atormentando, fazendo insinuações. Sempre falava de Edward como se o conhecesse, como se fossem íntimos, exaltando suas qualidades e aquilo me deixava irritada.

- Sabe! Estou pensando em ir a Londres, soube que Edward está morando por lá. – disse enquanto jantávamos.

- Donatella! – minha avó a repreendeu.

- Deixe-a vovó, pouco me importa. – falei dando de ombros.

- Soube que está solteiro, um homem daquele sozinho, acho difícil de acreditar. Ouvi dizer que ele está sempre muito bem acompanhado.

-Com licença. – pedi me levantando, se ficasse mais um segundo ali, acabaria arrancando a cabeça dela.

- Aonde vai? – Marcus perguntou segurando firme meu braço.

- Vou me retirar, será que dá pra me soltar?

- O que foi? Aquele americano ainda mexe com você? – falou entre os dentes, em uma encenação patética de ciúmes.

- Quero que ele, você e sua irmã vão pro inferno, me solta agora. – exigi puxando meu braço com força. Precisava ir ao banheiro, meu estômago estava revirado, já fazia dias que eu andava mal do estômago.

- Bella? – ouvi minha avó chamar.

- Entre vovó.

- O que há com você filha, anda impaciente, amuada e um tanto abatida, sente-se bem? – estava visivelmente preocupada.

- Só estou um pouco enjoada, meu estômago não anda muito bem ultimamente, acha que posso estar com gastrite nervosa?

- Enjoa muito?

- Com quase tudo, meu nariz parece o de um perdigueiro.

- Bella... Suas regras vieram? – o que minhas regras tinham haver com isso?

- Vovó!

- Vieram?

- Não me lembro, ando tão estressada que isso mexe com todo meu organismo... Oh meu Deus! – corri para minha bolsa e peguei minha agenda, dois meses, fazia dois meses que minhas regras não vinham. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

- O que filha?

- Faz dois meses vovó, dois meses que elas não vêm. – seus olhos pareciam querer saltar.

- Bella, você e Marcus não...

- Credo vovó, claro que não! Eu e Edward... Em Cannon Beach... Tivemos uma recaída se lembra? Mais que droga! – exasperei com raiva de mim mesma.

- O que foi filha?

- Sou uma burra! Uma idiota! Fiquei tão entregue a suas caricias e aos seus beijos que me esqueci completamente que há meses não tomava meus remédios.

- E não usaram preservativo? – somente neguei com a cabeça.

- Tem que ir ao médico, um de nossa extrema confiança, seria melhor que não fosse aqui. – dizia minha avó andando de um lado para outro.

- Pode ser só um atraso, talvez seja nervosismo, não é? – nem mesmo eu acreditava naquilo.

- Arrume uma bolsa de viagem, saímos amanhã bem cedo. – disse saindo do quarto, cai sentada na cama, isso não poderia estar acontecendo, justo agora. No dia seguinte saímos ao raiar do sol praticamente, vovó inventou uma visita a um amigo na Espanha e me levou com ela. O médico parecia ser muito amigo dela e me atenderia em sua casa mesmo.

- Olá Guillermo, esta é minha neta Isabella.

- Prazer em conhecê-la minha querida, sou Guillermo Alonso, a sua disposição.

- O prazer é meu doutor Guillermo.

- Meu amigo, é bem provável que tenhamos um Salvatore a caminho, preciso que nos confirme isso, sim?

- Claro, sigam-me, por favor. – o homem me encheu de perguntas um tanto constrangedoras, ainda mais para serem respondidas diante da minha avó, os exames de urina e sangue foram feitos em anonimato, somente em nome do médico e em caráter urgentíssimo. Segundo ele assim seria melhor, não levantaria suspeitas ou especulações, mesmo assim fizemos o ultrason transvaginal.

- Pelo que vemos aqui está entrando na décima segunda semana, está gravidissima Isabella. – não sabia se ria ou chorava. Pensei em como seria a reação de Edward, a última vez que nos falamos foi no seu aniversário e estava sem notícias dele, o que sabia era o que Jazz soltava em nossas conversas.

- Isso precisa ficar em absoluto sigilo Guillermo, as coisas estão um tanto complicadas por lá... – minha avó explicou por cima o que ocorria com a digníssima família Salvatore, eu só pensava na reação de Edward, Thony, Esme e Carlisle. Do avião liguei para Henry, a situação havia se complicado e teríamos que agir rápido, como explicaria uma gravidez, se o meu noivo nem sequer me toca?

- Henry, aconteceu uma coisa inesperada, mas isso terá que ficar em sigilo absoluto, nem mesmo Jazz pode saber.

"E o que aconteceu que nem mesmo ele possa saber?" – perguntou preocupado.

- Estou grávida.

"Como assim grávida, engravidou de Marcus?" – grunhi alto, porque todos diziam aquilo?

- Claro que não! – estremeci só com o pensamento. – É que quando fui a Hanover, Edward e eu tivemos uma recaída.

"Jovens!"- soltou do outro lado da linha. –"Abordaremos o plano Isabella, as investigações nas contas estão quase concluídas e..."

- Não, ainda não, precisamos da confirmação sobre a morte dos meus pais.

"Colocaremos vocês e os Cullen sob proteção, não posso arriscar, Isabella."

- Me de uma semana, antes de abordar o plano. - ele soltou um som contrariado.

"Uma semana Isabella, nem um dia a mais."

- Tudo bem Henry, obrigado!

- Com quem estava falando? – perguntou minha avó.

- Com Jazz, coisa sem importância.

- Contou a ele?

- Não, se contar, Edward vai saber e não quero que ele saiba por enquanto.

- O que você está aprontando Isabella.

- Nada vovó, nada. – afirmei colocando minha massa cinzenta pra funcionar, eu precisava de um plano rápido e eficaz.

Os dias estavam passando e meu prazo se esgotando, estava na aula quando uma idéia me ocorreu, seria arriscado, mas infelizmente eu não tinha tempo a perder.

- Professore dispiace, ma devo lasciare, urgente!

- Va bene signora.

- Grazie! – assim que alcancei o corredor da universidade liguei para Henry, expliquei o meu plano, ele achou muito arriscado, mas talvez pudesse dar certo. Com o concentimento dele falaria com Jazz e os outros.

Disse a minha avó e Marcus que teria um trabalho pra fazer em Paris, para o curso, ele não se importou, mas minha avó ficou desconfiada. No dia seguinte depois da aula iria para Paris, precisava falar com Jazz.

- Jazz?

"Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

- Estou ligando pra avisar que vou pra ai amanhã depois da aula.

"O que aconteceu Bella? O que há de tão urgente?"

- Explicarei quando chegar.

"Quer que eu chame os outros?"

- Preciso falar primeiro com você.

"Bella o que está acontecendo?"

- Mudança de planos Jazz, dou os detalhes amanhã, beijo!

As aulas pareciam se arrastar, assim que terminou fui direto para o aeroporto, já havia reservado minha passagem, cheguei em Paris por volta de cinco da tarde.

- Bella? – Alice disse surpresa ao me ver ali.

- Oi, que saudade Alice. – falei a abraçando apertado.

- Também senti sua falta.

- Jazz está ai?

- Sim, quando ele disse que viria confesso que não acreditei.

- Houve uma mudança de planos...

- Que mudança são essas? – a voz dele ecoou na sala, ele lia com atenção um papel em suas mãos. – Boa tarde. – falou estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- O que vou dizer aqui,vai morrer aqui até segunda ordem, ok? – os dois me olhavam com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Desembucha de uma vez Isabella. – exigiu Alice.

- Vamos partir para o ataque direto... – Jazz me olhou como se eu fosse maluca.

- O que?

- Vou destituir meu tio e aqueles chupins de seus cargos e você vai tomar posse da presidência do grupo.

- Wow! Como é que é? – ele parecia assutado.

- Preciso saber o que é preciso para que você tome posse o mais rápido possível...

- Mas porque isso agora?

- Não tenho mais tempo Jazz, Marcus está me aporrinhando com essa história de casamento, quer marcar a data o mais breve possivel, além do mais surgiu um fato novo que muda tudo...

- Que fato?

- Só digo se me prometer sigilo absoluto! Pelo menos até eu conversar com ele...

- Do que você está falando?

- É que... – mordi os lábios ainda incerta se deveria dizer ou não. – Estougrávida – falei tão rápido que nem eu mesma entendi.

- O que?

- Descobri que estou grávida. – pensei que os olhos dos dois fossem saltar, tão arregalados que estavam.

- Você disse grávida? – a voz de Alice não passava de um sussurro.

- Gravidíssima.

- Você e Marcus...

- Credo Jazz! Claro que não!- falei me benzendo. – Estou entrando na décima terceira semana, engravidei graças a recaida que tive em Cannon Beach...

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Desu! – dizia Alice sacudindo as mãos.

- Está gravida do Ed?

- De quem mais seria?

- Caraca! Com certeza isso muda tudo. – Jazz parecia falar consigo mesmo.

- Foi o que eu disse, como posso explicar uma gravidez se meu noivo nem sequer me toca?- falei como se fosse óbvio. - Tenho que afrontá-los, provocá-los e vou mexer onde mais lhes dói, vou tirar deles o poder que lhes foi dado.

- Estou entendendo agora, sendo assim ele partirá para o ataque direto, podemos pegá-los ai. Com certeza ele vai surtar e vai com tudo pra cima de você.

- Este é o plano, em alguns dias seu tio vai mandar uma equipe para Florença, vou andar grampeada, por isso vim aqui, preciso que me oriente, o que é preciso para destituí-lo de seu cargo?

- Preciso falar com Emm e Rose, poderiamos ir até o apartamento deles o que acha?

- Não acha que seria melhor chamá-los aqui, não posso ficar zanzando por ai, além do mais... Não quero que Edward saiba agora.

- Porque? – soltou Alice. – Ele é o pai e tem o direito de saber, quem sabe assim não se acertam de uma vez.

- As coisas não são assim tão fáceis Alice.

- São sim, vocês se amam, não sei porque complicam tanto. – olhei para o relógio e já marcava oito horas.

- Vou ligar para Emm. – falei sacando meu celular.

- Emmett?

"Bella? Bellinha é você?"

- Sou eu sim grandão, está muito ocupado?

"Porque?"

- É que preciso falar com você e com a Rose, é um assunto importante e um tanto urgente.

"Quando?" – havia uma música de fundo e ouvi risos e pessoas falando.

- Está em uma festa? – perguntei curiosa.

" Oh não! Estamos recebendo uns amigos, mas diz ai, quando?"

"Ta marcando encontro com alguém Emm, deixa tua mulher saber, a loira acaba contigo cara." – ouvi a voz divertida de Edward, parecia contente.

"É a Bella seu tonto." – retrucou Emmett.

"Bella?"

"Bella? Quem é Bella, Ed?" – ouvi uma voz feminina dizer depois dele e com certeza não era Rose.


	23. MUDANÇA DE PLANOS

**Semana que vem tem mais! **

**Beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**POV BELLA- CONT. **

- Quem está ai Emm?

"Ehhh... Uns amigos." – disse hesitante.

- Me passa para Rosalie.

"Mas você não disse que..."

- Passa pra Rosalie agora mesmo! – exigi.

"Credo mulher ta na TPM?" – resmungou passando o telefone.

"Bella? O que foi?"

- Preciso falar com você e seu namorado, é urgente.

"Quando?"

- Estou no apartamento do seu irmão, vou ficar somente até amanhã, seria muito pedir pra virem hoje pra cá?

"Ainda hoje?"

- Quer saber deixa pra lá, não quero atrapalhar a festinha de vocês...

" Calma ai garota! Credo que humor é esse? Tudo bem, vou falar com Emm e estamos indo pra ai."

- E seus amigos? Emm disse que estão recebendo uns amigos?

"Nã esquenta, são somente uns amigos de Edward, um pessoal que trabalha com ele no hospital." – a conhecia perfeitamente para saber que me escondia algo.

- Amigos do hospital? Mas só ouço a risada do seu namorado e a de Edward.- a ouvir bufar alto. – Quem está ai Rosalie?

" Dafne, Collin e Lauren, eles trabalham com ele no hospital, iamos jantar fora e..."

- Quer saber, pouco me importa, aguardo vocês então. – disse desligando o telefone.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou Alice com a sobracelha arqueada.

- Nada! Rose disse que estão vindo pra cá. – respondi me levantando. – Preciso tomar um banho.

- Seu quarto está pronto, deixei algumas trocas de roupas suas nele. – sorri pra ela que retribuiu.

- Você não existe Alice.

Precisava esfriar minha cabeça, aquele safado filho da mãe! Me prometeu que manteria distância daquela loira peituda, o que ela fazia no apartamento dele? E quem diabo é Dafne? Entrei no chuveiro remoendo aquilo. Meu outro celular tocava sem parar, eu sabia perfeitamente quem era, mas estava decidindo se o atendia ou não.

-Alô?

"Bella?"

- Você ligou pra ela, não foi? O que você quer? – perguntei atravessado.

"Falar com a minha esposa, o que aconteceu? Porque pediu para Emm e Rose irem para Paris agora? Porque está em Paris? O que está acontecendo?" – disparou de uma só vez, bufei irritada, minha vontade era de cortar a lingua daqueles dois.

- Tenho um assunto urgente com Emmett e Rosalie, seu irmão é meu advogado, esqueceu por acaso?

"Porque está brava?"

-Não estou brava.

"Pra cima de mim Isabella, porque está assim? O que aconteceu?"

- Não é nada.

"Sinto sua falta, porque não me ligou mais?"

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

"Porque está falando assim? Porque está tão azeda?"

- Não aconteceu nada, eu não tenho nada, porque não volta para sua festinha com suas amigas de trabalho? – o filho da mãe começou a rir. – Ta rindo de mim por acaso?

"Não meu amor, claro que não, está com ciume?" – perguntou entre risos.

- Vá a merda Edward, não estou com humor para esse tipo de brincadeira está bem.

"Tá eu parei, o que foi Bella, sua voz está estranha?"

"_**EU TO GRAVIDA IDIOTA, QUER MAIS?"**_ – berrei mentalmente.

- Só estou cansada, hoje o dia foi exaustivo.

"É verdade que está em Paris."

- É, preciso ir, Alice me chamou pro jantar.

"Estranho, não ouvi nada, está brava comigo?"

- O que acha?

"Bella ela só veio para um jantar, porque Rose está aqui, não coloca minhoca nessa cabeça... Se lembra da nossa promessa? Dos nossos votos?"

- Eu me lembro muito bem, espero que você não tenha esquecido, me fez uma promessa está lembrado?

"Bella..."

- Tenho que ir.

"Está me dispensando?"

- Vai deixar suas amigas esperando. – o ouvi bufar alto.

"Estou vendo que será impossivel conversar com você hoje. Tchau!"

- Tchau! – ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas desliguei antes, em seguida meu celular anunciou uma mensagem.

**De Edward:**

**Para Bella:** Só pra constar, eu te amo! Boa noite!

- Droga! – disse esfregando as mãos em meu rosto, ouvi batidas leves na porta.

- Bella? – a voz doce de Alice. – Está com fome?

- Na realidade não Alice. – ela me olhou com preocupação.

- Tem que se alimentar direito, posso pedir o que quiser, o que acha?

- Na verdade, estou morrendo de vontade de comer macarrons. – Alice abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Ótimo, vou pedir para Jazz ir buscar, alguma preferencia de sabor?

- Pode ser de todos. - uma hora depois Jazz chegou com uma caixa cheia de macorrons de todos os sabores.

- Eu te amo Jazz, te amo mesmo! – disse salivando, depois de me fartar com aqueles doces maravilhosos, me recolhi deixando o casalsinho se curtir, Alice me avisaria quando aqueles dois chegassem.

- Bella? Bella? – ouvi me chamarem ao longe, havia pegado no sono.

- Alice?

- Desculpe te acordar, mas pediu pra te chamar quando eles chegassem. – assenti me sentando na cama.

- Tudo bem, vou jogar uma água no rosto e já vou, obrigada! – ela assentiu saindo. Me olhei no espelho e minha cara estava amassada. Lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes, coloquei uma leggin, já estava com uma camiseta de dormir que ficava enorme em mim, prendi meu cabelo de qualquer jeito. Abri a porta e logo pude ouvir a voz estrondosa de Emmett.

- Boa noite! - falei esfregando os olhos ainda sonolenta, estanquei ao vê-lo ali, junto com o irmão e Rose.

- Fala Bella adormecida, estamos aqui, o que quer? – disse Emm vindo ao meu enontro quase me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- Oi Emm.

- Espero que seu humor esteja melhor. – dizia Rose vindo pra junto de mim, mas fiz sinal pra que ela parasse, assim que o perfume dela me atingiu senti meu estômago revirar e todo aquele doce voltar.

- Desculpe... – foi o que consegui dizer correndo para o banheiro, vomitei e não foi pouco, senti uma mão segurando meus cabelos, não precisei me virar pra saber que era Edward.

- Caramba o que você comeu? – não consegui responder, outra golfada veio com tudo, me agarrei ao vaso, a sensação é de que morreria a qualquer momento. – Shhh... Vai passar, coloca tudo pra fora. – dizia esfregando minhas costas. – Acabou? Sente-se melhor? – somente assenti e Edward me colocou de pé.

- Preciso escovar os dentes. – ele assentiu me olhando da porta, escovei os dentes umas três vezes, até sentir que o gosto ruim havia sumido. – Oi! – disse o cumprimentando.

- Oi, acho melhor tomar alguma coisa para o estômago, não está febril, deve ser somente um mal estar. – dizia segurando meu pulso, sua outra mão media minha temperatura, no pescoço e na testa. Aqueles simples toques mexeu com todo meu ser, meu corpo estremeceu e eu só queria beijá-lo. – Não tem febre, sua pressão parece um pouco alterada, mas é pouca coisa.

- Cortou o cabelo? – falei ignorando o que havia dito, estávamos a sós no banheiro da minha suite.

- Estava muito grande, você também cortou o seu. – disse tocando em meus cabelos.

- Um pouco, o que faz aqui?

- Fiquei preocupado, estava estranha ao telefone, além do mais, fiquei curioso, o que tanto quer com Emmett e Rosalie? – seu semblante mudou, ficousério, me sondava com o olhar.

- Esse corte ficou muito bem em você. – minha mão ocilou em tocá-lo.

- Bella? Está melhor? – perguntou Alice recolhi minha mão rapidamente.

- Estou, vamos. – falei indo com ela para a sala, ele nos acompanhou, seu olhar fixo em mim.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Emmett, pra variar.

- Desculpem, acho que comi muito macarrons. – ele deu de ombros.

- O que tanto tem pra falar, estamos aqui? – perguntou Rose bicuda.

- Desculpe Rose, mas seu perfume me deixou enjoada. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Bom acho melhor nos sentarmos. – disse Jazz indicando a mesa. – A conversa vai ser longa.

- O que ta rolando aqui? – insistiu Emmett, Edward observava tudo calado.

- Bom eu os chamei aqui porque houve uma mudança nos planos...

- Mudança de planos? -Edward perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim... – respondi bufando. - Emmett preciso que redija um documento tornando Rosalie minha administradora, ela será responsável pela minha fortuna particular.

- E o Jazz? – disse a loira preocupada.

- Jazz irá assumir a presidência do grupo.

- Mas como?

- Rose preciso que você, descubra se tem ações a venda e se tiver compre tudo que conseguir, venda aquele apartamento da Hyde Park One, não gosto dele mesmo. – falei dando de ombros. – Ele deve dar uma boa grana. – ela somente assentiu anotando tudo. – Posso garantir o apoio da minha avó, mas mesmo assim preciso ter 51% das ações, assim não haverá contestação.

- Pra que você precisa de tudo isso? – meu querido marido estava desconfiado e preocupado.

- Porque vou partir para o ataque, não tenho mais tempo, preciso agir rápido, tem que conseguir isso pra mim o mais rápido possivel Rose, acha que consegue?

- Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Emm, além do documento que pedi, preciso que redija um colocando Jazz como meu representante dentro do grupo, você disse que em uma semana consegue montar uma equipe, não é Jazz? – ele somente assentiu.

- Porque tanta pressa Bella? – desta vez foi Emm quem perguntou.

- Marcus está me precionando... – ouvi os dentes de Edward rangerem ao meu lado. – Quer marcar a data do casamento, anda espalhando aos quatro ventos que vamos nos casar em breve. Os agentes conseguiram provas consistentes de que há desvio de verba, além de lavagem de dinheiro entre outros crimes, só com isso conseguiria destitui-lo do cargo, mas quero garantir que ele, seu filho e aquela vadia da filha dele desapareça da empresa.

- Isso vai deixá-lo furioso. – comentou Edward.

- Esse é o plano, vou tirar tudo que ele mais preza, isso vai desestabilizá-lo e tenho certeza que meu querido tio vai mostrar as garras.

- Eu tenho medo de você Bella. – Emmett disse me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Não tenha, a não ser que pise no meu calo. – falei sorrindo pra ele.

- Não acha que está se arriscando demais? – o tom de Edward era reprovador.

-Você não entende não é? Eu tenho que fazer isso? Não vou me casar com Marcus...

- Sem contar que há um fato novo...

- Alice! – a repreendi.

- Desculpe! – pediu fazendo biquinho.

- Agora o mais importante, preciso que redija um testamento. – desta vez os cinco me olharam como se eu estivesse completamente louca.

- Testamento? Pra que testamento? – havia incredulidade e espanto na voz de Edward.

- Emm, preciso que o redija pra mim, pode anotar os termos? – falei o ignorando.

- Você ficou maluca Bella? – desta vez foi Alice quem disse.

-Não! Só preciso me certificar de que se algo me acontecer, aqueles três não coloquem a mão em nada.

- Porque está dizendo isso? Ele te ameaçou? – meu marido perguntou impaciente.

- Não. – respondi prontamente.

- Você não vai fazer testamento nenhum Isabella. – insistiu mandão.

- Vou sim, sou maior de idade e você não manda em mim. – retruquei, ele semicerrou os olhos, travando o maxilar, estava furioso. – E então? Vai anotar ou não? – falei me virando para Emmett.

- Preciso saber o que você fará com sua fortuna, como será distribuida?

- Bom eu não entendo muito disso, mas será basicamente assim, Charlotte, Angie e Erick, ficarão com cinco porcento das ações, cada um. – ele assentiu anotando conforme eu falava. – Esme e Carlisle , com outros cinco por cento e o restante divida entre vocês cinco.

- E o restante, sua fortuna particular, as propriedades tudo?

- Ficará para Edward e Thony e o... Bem depois acertamos esses detalhes.- disse olhando para Jazz que entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Ficou maluca? E sua avó? Vai deixá-la de fora? – Edward retrucou irritado.

- Se algo me acontecer e minha avó ficar com tudo, eles vão tomar posse... Não quero aquela corja com o que foi do meu pai. Você vai ficar com tudo ouviu bem, não vou discutir isso com você Edward, preciso pensar em Thony e no... – droga como direi a ele? - Se você for o herdeiro legal, todos ficarão seguros, sei que saberá ser justo, confio em você.

- Você só pode estra ficando louca. – retrucou irritado.

- Preciso deste documento pronto o mais rápido possivel Emm, assim como os outros, só tenho mais um dia aqui, acha que consegue providenciar tudo?

- Pode deixar. – respondeu pensativo.

- Rose, tem carta branca para comprar as ações. – a loira assentiu somente. – Ah! Preciso que venda a casa de Hanover.

- Tá! E o que faço com as coisas que estão lá?

- Ainda tem coisa de vocês por lá?

- Não, o que eu não trouxe levei pra Forks. – disse Alice.

- Nós também. – disseram os outros.

- Seu carro ainda está lá? – perguntei me virando para Edward.

- Não, o mandei para Forks, junto com as minhas coisas.

-Ótimo, venda com tudo dentro, o dinheiro doe a Dartmouth, para o projeto de bolsas de estudos.

- Mas é uma soma alta. – disse Jazz.

- Melhor assim, ajudaremos mais alunos. – respondi piscando pra ele.

- Bella, porque está fazendo tudo isso? O que aconteceu? – insistiu Edward, ele me olhava desconfiado. – Se seu tio for mesmo responsável pela...

- Ele é. – o cortei. - Tenho certeza absoluta disso e o farei confessar.

- Como? – perguntou Emmett.

- Tirando o poder dele, com certeza isso o deixará irado, ele vai reagir, me ameaçar de alguma forma, é isso que eu espero, por isso preciso do testamento. Quando souber que mesmo se livrando de mim não terá acesso a nada, vai ceder.

- Ela pirou de vez. – soltou Emmett.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa estranha com Bella, o modo como agiu ao telefone e agora isso? Com certeza ela escondia alguma coisa, a troca de olhares entre ela e Jazz e o modo como repreendeu Alice, havia alguma coisa ali.

- Pode me dizer o que diabos está se passando nessa sua cabeça? – tentei falar o mais calmo possível, mas confesso que estava difícil, os quatro nos olhavam chocados. – Porque dessa mudança de planos de repente? Algo me diz que não é só porque Marcus quer antecipar o casamento. Que fato é esse que mudou tudo? Porque vai se arriscar assim e o porquê diabos inventou de fazer um testamento? Você nem completou dezenove anos criatura! – disparei de uma só vez, ela me olhou assustada se encolhendo.

- Eu... Eu já disse que houve uma mudança nos planos e...

- Não acho provável que Henry ou sua avó estejam de acordo com uma sandice dessas. – disse a cortando.

- Edward! Não grite com ela. – pediu Alice se metendo.

- Não se meta Alice! – falei entre os dentes.

- Seu grosso! – retrucou.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque essa mudança de repente? – insisti mais calmo.

- Eu já disse, Marcus está querendo se casar e...

- Não é somente isso, tem algo mais ai, eu te conheço Isabella. O que você está escondendo? Você me prometeu que não faria nenhuma loucura, se lembra?

- E você prometeu que iria manter distancia da loira peituda, no entanto ela estava no seu apartamento e quem diabos são Dafne e Collin? . – revidou sarcástica.

- São amigos de trabalho assim como Lauren...

- Prrrff! Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Ela é sua ex- namorada que dormiu com você só Deus sabe quantas vezes depois daquilo. – revirei os olhos impaciente, ela estava desviando o rumo da conversa.

- Não confia em mim? – retruquei com certa irritação.

- Como posso confiar? Você nunca foi um modelo de fidelidade meu caro! Na primeira oportunidade que teve a levou pra cama, estou mentindo? Você prometeu manter-se longe dela e, no entanto ela está até freqüentando seu apartamento! – revidou no mesmo tom.

- Vai me dizer por que quer partir para um confronto direto? – tentei voltar ao assunto principal, só então me dei conta dos quatro nos olhando cheio de perguntas.

- Não tenho mais tempo, será tudo ou nada.

- Bella você não tem noção de com quem está lidando e...

- Engano seu Edward, sei perfeitamente com quem estou lidando, daqui pra frente vou andar grampeada... Todas minhas conversas serão gravadas, o FBI e a Interpol irão me monitorar durante vinte e quatro horas por dia... Droga! – grunhiu esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Quando voltar para Florença, os agentes irão me monitorar vinte e quatro horas por dia, não terei mais privacidade. AAAHHH! Que inferno! – soltou exaltada.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Emmett assustado, assim como os outros.

- Bella se acalme. – Alice estava preocupada demais com ela.

- Me acalmar? Como quer que eu me acalme Alice? Me diz? Vocês por acaso tem noção do inferno que estou vivendo? Sou obrigada a aturar aquele asqueroso no meu "noivo". – disse fazendo aspas no noivo. – Aquele cara é insupotável! Não sabe o que é ter que corresponder a um beijo de alguém que te dá nojo... Ter que suportar seus toque, sua voz... Ter que invertar uma desculpa nova toda vez que ele tenta te levar pra cama... Odeio aquele idiota, controlador metido a besta.

- Ele é ciumento Bella? – as vezes eu tinha vontade de matar meu irmão.

-Não, Emm, ele finge ser ciumento é diferente, vive pra cima e pra baixo com suas amantes, incluindo sua secretária...

- E isso te incomoda? – retruquei enciumado.

- Qual parte do "Odeio aquele idiota" você não ouviu? Ele é despresível!

- Não é o que aparenta pelas fotos que estampam as revistas e os jornais. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- É mesmo? E o que aparenta? – disse erguendo o queixo em desafio. – Ele, me exibi como um troféu a todos... Quer mostrar a todos que estamos juntos, que ele é noivo da herdeira dos ê não tem idéia do que tenho passado... Não tem noção do quanto estou farta de tudo isso...

- Se acalme Bella, por favor. - pediu Jazz desta vez.

- Se acalma Bella? Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, tenho que suportar a vadia da minha prima, dizer o quanto o Edward é chamorso, o quanto Edward é gostoso, exaltando qualidades suas como se as conhecessem bem! – cuspiu furiosa me olhando com os olhos semicerrados.

- Nunca me envolvi com ela. – afirmei.

- Eu sei... Mas ela sabe o quanto me afeta, por isso o faz... Donatella faz questão de me atormentar com notícias de Londres, ela parece saber mais da sua vida do que eu! Como o fato de você estar sempre estar bem acompanhado, de uma loira e uma ruiva!

- Bella eu...

- Ela está mentindo por acaso?

- Eu posso explicar. – me defendi.

- Claro que pode, vai me dizer que são suas amigas de trabalho,não é? Sua amizade com elas é tão intima como com a Lauren? – cuspiu furiosa.

- Bella... Porque não me disse que estava passando por tudo isso? Olha pra você está tremendo. – falei me aproximando dela, mas ela se afastou.

- Bella não faz assim. – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços, ela agarrou minha jaqueta com força e o choro veio, alto e descontrolado, seu rosto estava afundado em meu peito.

- Tome. – disse Alice lhe oferecendo um copo d'água, ela ainda tremia muito. – Acabe com isso de uma vez Bella, coloca tudo pra fora. – Bella assentiu tentando se acalmar.

- Tenho que correr contra o tempo porque... -as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Descobri uma coisa que muda tudo...

- O que muda tudo Bella? – perguntou Emmett.

- Estou grávida. – aquelas duas palavras ecoavam em minha mente, me fazendo perder completamente o foco.

- Está gravida? Engravidou de Marcus? – a pergunta de Emmett me trouxe de volta.

- Claro que não! – respondeu secando o rosto. – Estou grávida de treze semanas, decobri tem uma semana.

- Como não notou que estava grávida? – Rose perguntou perplexa.

- Não me dei conta... Droga! Esqueci que não estava tomando aquelas malditas pilulas há um bom tempo... Com a correria toda, aquele stress e nervoso, não me dei conta de que estava atrasada... Minha avó me levou para a espanha, tive que passar com um médico amigo dela, que fez os exames em anonimato... Como vou explicar uma gravidez se o meu noivo nunca sequer me tocou? – ela falava rápido e entre o choro o que dificultava um pouco entender o que dizia.

- Ia me esconder o fato de que vou ser pai, Isabella?

- Não... Eu ia te contar...

-Você não vai se arriscar dessa forma, pode esquecer. – minha voz saiu exaltada.

- Vou sim! E ninguém vai me impedir. – falou da mesma forma, estavamos um diante do outro, ela tinha aquele nariz empinado e o queixo erguido em desafio. – Eu ia te contar, depois.

- Você ficou maluca, só pode ser isso... Sua avó sabe disso? Henry sabe disso?

- Sim. – foi o que respondeu.

- Não vou permitir que arrisque sua vida e a vida do meu filho, ouviu bem? Vem aqui, quero ter uma conversinha com você.- falei a pegando pela mão a levando para o quarto, passei a chave na porta. – O que está se passando nessa sua cabeça Isabella? Perdeu o juizo por acaso? – falei exaltado.

- Será que dá pra parar de gritar comigo? – pediu fazendo bico. – Só sabe ficar ai brigando comigo, é assim que me ama? Que sente minha falta como... – a calei com um beijo, um beijo sôfrego, voraz, cheio de saudade, paixão e desejo muito desejo. Estava há meses sem sexo e confesso que só aquele contato me deixou a ponto de bala.

-Preciso de você Edward... Preciso sentir você dentro de mim... – dizia ofegante deslizando meu casaco pelos meus ombros.

- Também preciso de você... Preciso te sentir Bella... – voltamos a nos beijar e sem cortar o beijo nos livramos de nossas roupas, desta vez não houve preliminares, assim que nos vimos sem roupas a puxei, encaixando-a perfeitamente sobre mim, gememos juntos ao estarmos unidos. Deus! Como era bom tê-la em meus braços, estar dentro dela, me aprofundando cada vez mais.

Bella estava diferente, mais ousada, faminta eu diria, seria a gravidez? Me beijava, lambia e mordia, suas unhas deslizavam pelas minhas costas enquanto seu corpo subia e descia sobre o meu. Tive que manter meus lábios contra os dela, para evitar que seus gemidos altos chamassem a atenção.

- Oh... Assim... Assim Edward... – gemeu quando me aprofundei ainda mais nela.

- Assim... – falei estocando com força.

-Oh... Sim... Assim... – sua cabeça estava jogada pra trás e seus olhos fechados, ela mordia os lábios com força, estava suada, havia gotículas de suor em sua testa, me perdi na beleza daquele momento, no momento em que Bella estava chegando ao orgasmo. – Oh Deus...

- Isso Bella... Goza pra mim meu amor. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, atendendo ao meu pedido seu corpo estremeceu e Bella atingiu o orgasmo, logo em seguida explodi dentro dela em um prazer absoluto.

- Desculpe por brigar com você. – falei acariciando seus cabelos, nos deixando cair sobre o colchão, ela parecia cansada.

- Parece cansada. – expressei meu pensamento acariciando seu rosto.

- E estou, cansada, estressada e farta de tudo isso, quero paz e sossego para ter nosso filho em paz.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que vou ser pai.

-Eu ia contar Edward, juro que ia, mas... – ela parecia hesitante.

- Mas? – a incentivei.

- Estava com medo... Medo de você pensar como os outros...

- O que exatamente?

- De pensar que... Que fosse dele. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

-Deixa de ser boba! Estávamos juntos naquele iate quando esse bebê foi concebido...

- Me perdoa... Fui desatenta e descuidada, não acredito que me esqueci de um detalhe tão importante e...

- Te perdoar? Por me dar a chance de ser pai? Não seja absurda Bella.

- Não está bravo?- perguntou apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos em meu peito, ela estava deitada sobre mim.

- Não pelo fato de que vou ser pai e sim porque você vai se arriscar demais e...

-Preciso acabar com isso de uma vez Edward, preciso saber se ele é mesmo o responsável pela morte da minha mãe...

- E se não for ele?

- Algo me diz que é. – insistiu. – Sei que estou no caminho certo. – olhei dentro daqueles olhos que eu tanto amava, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Vai tomar cuidado?

- Prometo que vou, além do mais estarei sendo monitorada esqueceu? No menor sinal de perigo os agentes agirão.

- Mesmo assim é perigoso.

- Confie em mim. - pediu intensamente e algo em seu olhar me dizia pra apoiá-la.

- Tudo bem, mas assim que isso tudo acabar, nos casamos.

- Já somos casados.

- Falo de um casamento de verdade... – abri minhas pernas deixando com que Bella caísse entre elas. – Quero te prender a mim senhora Cullen, de todas as formas possíveis. - falei a puxando para um beijo enquanto me perdia dentro dela novamente.

Acordei com os poucos raios de sol que entravam pela fresta da cortina, Bella não estava na cama, olhei em volta ainda sonolento e a vi diante do espelho. Estava de lado, completamente nua acariciando seu ventre. Só então notei a pequena saliência onde antes era reto.

- O que está fazendo? - minha voz saiu ainda mais rouca.

- Acha que estou gorda? – perguntou ainda se olhando no espelho.

-Não! Continua gostosa. – falei sacudindo as sobrancelhas, ela revirou os olhos.

- Minhas roupas já estão ficando apertada, acha que vou engordar muito? Vai continuar me amando quando eu estiver redonda prestes a explodir? – ela tinha uma expressão preocupada, em resposta gargalhei, mas gargalhei com gosto.

- Definitivamente você é absurda! – disse entre risos.

- Fala assim, mas você está lá cercado por médicas lindas, magrelas e peitudas, sem contar aquelas enfermeiras gostosonas, cheia de amor pra dar.

- Andou assistindo filme de sacanagem? – ela me olhou incrédula. – Porque acaba de descrever um. Para de falar besteira Bella, de onde você tira essas coisas? O que deu em você? Porque está tão insegura? – falei me levantando, me aproximei dela colando meu corpo ao dela, deslizando minhas mãos por sua cintura tocando seu ventre. – Você está linda e vai ficar ainda mais quando sua barriga crescer.

- Diz isso agora.

- Vou amá-la a cada dia, porque carrega aqui, o fruto do nosso amor. – ela recostou-se em meu peito e aproveitei para beijá-la.

- Quando o médico confirmou, pensei em qual seria sua reação, a de Thony, sua mãe e seu pai.

- Eles vão amar e Thony com certeza vai surtar. – ela riu se aconchegando em meus braços como uma gata manhosa. - O que acha de um banho e um belo café da manhã, precisa se alimentar bem.

- Vai me acompanhar?

- Tem alguma dúvida senhora Cullen? – a peguei em meus braços a levando para o banheiro onde tomamos um belo banho depois de nos amarmos novamente é claro.


	24. ATAQUE DIRETO!

**Mais um capítulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos da Lu**

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**P****OV BELLA**

Confesso que me sentia aliviada, foi como se eu tirasse um enorme peso das costas, agorta só faltava contar para os outros sobre nosso casamento.

- Temos que contar a eles. – falei me vestindo, assim como ele.

- Contar o que?

- Sobre o casamento.

- Alice vai nos matar. – falou divertido.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim temos que contar. – ele assentiu sorrindo, meu celular tocou.

- Droga! – grunhi ao olhar o visor.

- O que foi? Quem é?

- Marcus. – sua expressão mudou, seu sorriso se desfez no mesmo instante.

-É o seu noivo, atenda. – provocou.

-Marcus?

"Oi amor, e ai, como estão as coisas por ai?"

- Estou quase concluindo o trabalho, onde está?

"Indo pra empresa, liguei pra te dar bom dia."

- Bom dia.

"Você vem hoje, não é?"

- Creio que sim, se conseguir concluir tudo.

"Estou morrendo de saudade, volta logo amor."

- Vou fazer o possivel, tenho que ir.

"Te amo."

-Eu também, um bacio. – falei desligando, Edward revirou os olhos.

- Que noivo atencioso. – ironizou.

- Vá a merda! – cuspi jogando o celular longe. – No minimo deve estar trepando com uma de suas amantes enquanto falava comigo.

- Com ciume? – provocou.

- Oh sim, morrendo! – disse sarcástica. – Por mim bem que ele poderia morrer sufocado nos enormes peitos de sua secretária.

-Qual o seu problema com peitos? – perguntou divertido.

- Meu problema? Eu é que pergunto, vocês homens não pode ver um par de peitos grandes que ficam babando.

- Prefiro os seus peitos. – falou me envolvendo em seus braços. – São perfeitos, do tamanho exato e deliciosos. – dizia sussurrado em meu ouvido me provocando.

- Deixa de ser safado! – ralhei dando um tapa em seu braço. – Já te peguei babando nos peitos daquela loira no shopping uma vez se lembra? Sem contar o modo como olhava pro decote da sua "Amiga". – falei fazendo aspas no amiga, ele bufou revirando os olhos.

- Acho melhor irmos tomar café. – disse me puxando pela mão, os quatro já estavam sentados a mesa.

- Espero que desta vez tenham se acertado, já que da outra fizeram um filho. – provocou Emmett assim que nos viu.

- Vá a merda Emm. – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Quanto a isso temos uma confissão a fazer. – os quatro olharam pra mim. – Estamos casados . – falei mostrando a aliança em meu dedo e Edward mostrou a dele.

- Pensei que isso fosse só um anel? – soltou Rose.

- Tenho que usá-la em outro dedo.

- Vocês estão casados? Quando se casaram? Porque não nos contou? – disparou Alice.

- É que não é bem um casamento... Quer dizer não é oficial, e sim um pacto entre nós.

- Mas onde se casaram? Quando?

- Em alto mar, no iate, Johan nos deu a benção e fizemos nossos votos e uma cerimonia intima. – expliquei prontamente.

- Como ousa se casar e nem me chamar pra ser madrinha? – Alice cuspiu furiosa e sentida.

- Me desculpe, mas achamos melhor manter em segredo e...

- Cara você está casado? E vive como um solteiro sozinho em Londres? Agora entendo o mal humor dela.

- Cala a boca Emmett! – pensei que Edward fosse voar no pescoço do irmão.

- Isso tem que ficar entre nós, pelo menos por enquanto, mesmo porque ele não tem valor legal.

- Nisso você tem razão. – afimou Jazz. – Assinaram alguma coisa?

- Não! – respondemos em unissono.

- Nenhum contrato? Nada?

- Firmamos um pacto entre nós e pra mim isso basta, entendem agora porque não posso continuar com essa farsa de noivado?

- Como puderam se casar e não me chamar. – Alice resmungou novamente.

- Quando nos casarmos oficialmente, será a primeira a saber, prometo. – disse Edward.

- Vão se casar? De novo? – Emm disparou fazendo uma careta.

- Assim que essa loucura acabar, vamos oficializar nossa situação. – pelo modo como Edward falou não havia espaço pra discussão.

- Não deve ter sido nada fácil pra vocês, não é? – comentou Rose desta vez.

- Nenhum pouco, acredite! – respondi soltando um longo suspiro, Edward depositou um beijo em minha mão a qual segurava firme, com seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus.

- Está se consultando com quem? – perguntou enquanto tomávamos café, ele me obrigou a comer várias coisas.

- Com um amigo da vovó, tivemos que ir para a Espanha, como disse os exames foram feitos em absoluto sigilo.

- Mas está fazendo acompanhamento? – insistiu.

- Não! Descobri há uma semana Edward, ainda não tive tempo de...

- Tem que fazer o acompanhamento Bella, se quiser posso falar com Jhonny, ele deve conhecer os melhores obstetras.

- Não posso me expor, não agora, depois que destitui-los, faço o que quiser, me colsulto com quem você quiser está bem?

- Está ciente de que Alberto partirá para o ataque direto uma vez que estiver fora do controle do grupo. – comentou Jazz. -

- É isso que espero.

-Mas pode ser arriscado. – lembrou Edward preocupado.

- Não se preocupe Edward, Bella estará sendo monitorada e há homens de confiança de Henry muito proximos dela. Meu tio vai me mandar o relatório do que foi descoberto no grupo. – Jazz explicava enquanto eu praticamente devorava os croasaint e os breoches.

- Não faz idéia do que aquele filho da...

- Bella!- Edward me repreendeu.

- O que? Aquele safado vem roubando minha avó a anos fora o que fez com o projeto da minha mãe, safado!

- Consegui! – comemorou Rose.

- O que? - ela estava compenetrada em algo diante do seu notebook.

- Comprei um pequeno lote de acões do grupo.

- Ótimo, já providenciou os documentos que pedi Emm?

- Ainda não Bellinha, mas vou redigi-los agora, quando vai voltar?

- Era pra eu voltar hoje, mas vou dar uma desculpa e volto amanhã, acha que consegue aprontar tudo até lá?

- Com certeza.

- Vou ligar para Jhonny, fico com você. – meu marido disse se levantando.

- Mas isso não vai te atrapalhar?

- Depois reponho as horas, não se preocupe. – falou piscando pra mim. – Jhonny? – Edward foi pra dentro enquanto falava com ele.

Alice foi para a aula enquanto Rose comprava e vendia coisas, falava ao telefone enquanto fuçava em seu notebook. Jazz também falava o tempo todo ao telefone, eu e Edward ficamos no quarto nos curtindo, aproveitando o tempo que tinhamos juntos.

Ele me contou o quanto era puxado a residência, que a emergência era completamente diferente, estava sempre cheia dos mais variados casos. Contou que Dafne é uma das médicas que faz residencia com ele assim como o namorado dela o Collins. Contei a ele sobre os cursos extras que estou fazendo e como é morar com a minha avó. No final da tarde estava tudo pronto, assinei todos os documentos necessários e estava pronta para partir.

- Bom então é isso, vejo vocês três daqui alguns dias. – disse me despedindo deles.

- Se cuida sua maluca e do meu sobrinho também. – dizia Alice quase me esmagando.

- Vou cuidar, não se preocupe.

- Toma conta dele pra mim Rose. – pedi ao abraçá-la, vendo meu marido revirar os olhos.

- Sei tomar conta de mim sozinho.- retrucou.

- Espero que mantenha aquelas suas amigas bem longe do seu apartamento, principalmente aquela oferecida da Lauren.

- Bella não começa, eu já disse...

- Ta, ta, ta... – falei impaciente.

- Nos encontramos em alguns dias, juizo garota. - disse Jazz entre risos.

-Vou te colocar no olho do furacão Jazz, me desculpe. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe com isso, só cumpra sua parte. – assenti sorrindo.

- Vou te levar até o aeroporto. – Edward disse pegando sua mochila.

-Não Edward, não é seguro, me desculpe, mas é melhor nos despedirmos aqui dentro.

- Mas Bella...

- Ela está certa Edward. – concordou Jazz.

- Se cuida, por favor Bella, não se arrisque demais. – pediu me prendendo em seus braços.

- Vou me cuidar, não se preocupe e o senhor trate de manter distancia daquela loira atirada ouviu bem? – ele revirou os olhos, novamente. – Sem jantares e coisas do tipo, o senhor é um homem casado, e não se esqueça disso.

- Tudo bem senhora Cullen, agora me dá um beijo. – nos beijamos e confesso que foi dificil deixá-lo.

Assim que cheguei, contei tudo o que houve para minha avó, assim como o novo plano, claro que omiti o fato da cerimônia e do casamento. Ela chamou Paolo e pediu para que ajudasse Jasper no que fosse preciso, ele prontamente concordou. Smith um dos agentes veio me entregar o equipamento que eu teria que usar e me mostrou como funcionava.

- Este é o ponto. – dizia mostrando o minusculo aparelhinho. – Você vai usá-lo dentro do ouvido, assim podemos orientá-la, este pequeno broche é uma micro camera, irá nos dar imagens e este pontinho aqui é o microfone use-o por dentro da roupa. – assenti somente, fizemos alguns teste e logo ele se foi. Me arrumei para o jantar em familia, colocando todo o equipamento como me ensinaram o testando antes de sair.

"Estamos te ouvindo perfeirtamente Bella, boa sorte!" – sorri ao ouvir a voz de Jazz.

- Oi meu amor, conseguiu concluir o trabalho? – perguntou Marcus depositando um beijo em meus lábios, tentando aprofundá-lo, mas o cortei.

- Oi, consegui! – ele como sempre agia como um cavalheiro, puxando a cadeira para que eu me sentasse, cumprimentei meu tio e sua esposa, assim como a vadia da minha prima. – Tio, precioso que convoque uma reunião com os acionistas do grupo. – falei como quem não quer nada, ele empertigou-se na cadeira, houve uma troca de olhares entre os quatro.

- Reunião com os acionistas? Pra que meu amor? – falou Marcus.

- Quero saber como tudo aquilo funciona, porque? Algum problema? – disse me fazendo de sonsa.

-Não querida! É que são empresários muito ocupados Isabella, não sei se...

- Ela tem o direito de conhecer quem está a frente de seus negócios. – apoiou minha avó.

- Será que o senhor poderia convocar uma reunião na sexta as onze em ponto?

- Porque tão rápido?

-Quero te fazer uma surpresa, amor!

-Surpresa? Que supresa? – perguntou curioso.

- É surpresa meu amor. – disse acariciando seu rosto, piscando pra ele. – Faz isso pra mim? Não vai se arrepender eu granto. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Pode deixar meu amor. – sorri colando meus lábios aos dele, com vontade de vomitar.

Era visto e notório que o fato de ter convocado a reunião não agradou em nada meu tio, os dias se arrastaram praticamente, sentia falta de Edward, mas não podiamos nos arriscar. Estava cada vez mais complicado me desvenciliar das investidas de Marcus, que queria me levar para o seu apartamento a todo o custo. Sabia perfeitamente o que ele estava querendo, mas jamais cederia.

- Está pronta filha? - perguntou minha avó entrando em meu quarto.

- Acha que ficou bem assim? – perguntei diante do espelho, eu usava um vestido muito bonito que ia até o joelho com um casaco que me dava um ar de executiva.

- Ainda não dá pra notar a barriguinha. – comentou a acariciando.

- Ainda não, o que achou?

-Está linda, uma verdadeira mulher de negócios. – brincou me fazendo rir.

- Vamos e que Deus nos ajude. – assenti segurando firme sua mão.

"Jasper encontrará com você na sede do grupo, assim como seu advogado e sua assessora. "- avisou Cooper pelo ponto. A cede do grupo era um prédio imenso e extremamente luxuoso.

- Seja bem vinda a cede do grupo Santinni, Condessa Salvatore, senhorita?

- Obrigada! - agradeci ao homem simpático que havia me cumprimentado, Jazz, Emm e Rose nos aguardavam .

- Bom dia Isabella, como está? – perguntou Jazz segurando firme minha mão de maneira bem formal.

- Bem obrigado Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. – disse os cumprimentando da mesma forma.

- Bella, meu amor! – notei o maxilar de Emmett travar ao ver Marcus. – Nossa como você está linda. – ele veio até mim depositando um beijo em meus lábios, diante de todos ali presentes, minha avó limpou a garganta.

- Oh desculpe tia, mas não resisto a essa mulher. Olha como é linda! – dizia o idiota enlaçando minha cintura, sorri sentindo meu café da manhã voltar. – O que eles fazem aqui? – perguntou estranhando a presença dos três e de Paolo que acompanhava minha avó.

- Se lembra deles não é?- falei me soltando dele. – Jasper é o meu representante, Rosalie faz parte da equipe dele e Emmett é meu advogado, algum problema?

- Nenhum amor, como estão. – disse os cumprimentando na maior cara de pau. – Venha, estão nos aguardando. Ao entrarmos meu queixo quase caiu, havia uma enorme mesa oval com varias pessoas sentadas a sua volta, tio Alberto estava sentado na cabeceira e só haviam três cadeiras vagas.

- Tia Carmem, Isabella, desculpem mas a reunião é somente para acionistas. – estava sério.

- Eles são a equipe que administra meus bens e como acionista majoritária eles ficam, por favor providenciem mais quatro cadeiras. – minha avó sorriu, jamais pensei que fosse falar assim com alguém. Quem olhasse de fora via uma mulher firme e decidida, mas na realidade eu estava apavorada.

- Claro, me desculpe. – pediu chamando a secretária que rapidamente providenciou tudo.

- Senhoras e senhores, claro que a maioria aqui conhece minha neta Isabella Alessia Salvatore, ela é detentora de quarenta porcento das ações do grupo e convocou esta reunião...

- Desculpe vovó. – pedi a interrompendo. – Posso?

- Deve. – insentivou.

- Sou detentora de cinquenta e um porcento das acões do grupo e segundo meu advogado e meu representante isso me torna a acionista majoritária com voz ativa no conselho e na diretoria do grupo, certo? – todos os engravatados presentes assentiram embasbacados. – Sendo assim gostaria de comunicar aos senhores presentes uma decisão muito importante que tomei. – todos se entreolharam se empertigando nas cadeiras, inclusive Marcus e meu tio.

- Como? – soltou meu tio visivelmente nervoso, seu olhar era medonho.

- Como acionista majoritária, daqui por diante assumirei a presidencia da empresa.

- Ela não pode fazer isso? Pode papai? – Donatella praticamente berrou.

- Isso é loucura, tia vai concordar com isso?

- Plenamente! – disse minha avó. – Paolo tem uma procuração o nomeando meu representante legal aqui na empresa. – podia ver claramente uma fumacinha sair da cabeça do meu querido tio.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso. – retrucou exaltado.

- Posso sim! – revidei no mesmo tom.

- É uma garota que mal saiu dos cueros, acabou de completar dezenove anos Isabella acha que tem capacidade para assumir a presidência de um grupo dessa magnitude? Ainda nem concluiu a faculdade! - retrucou furioso, eu podia ver claramente uma veia saltando em sua testa.

- O senhor tem razão, por isso Jasper Hale irá assumir a presidência daqui por diante, ele e sua equipe presidirá o grupo Santinni com assesso absoluto a todas as contas da empresa, tudo deverá passar por ele e Paolo.

- Não pode fazer isso assim Isabella, é preciso tempo, é necessário uma votação...

- Não é não, como acionista majoritária e dona do grupo posso colocar na presidência uma pessoa de minha extrema confiança,e o senhor está destituido de seu cargo senhor Alberto Salvatore.

- Isabella não pode fazer isso. – disse Marcus se levantando.

- Não só posso como estou fazendo, há proposito, você também está destituido de seu cargo meu amor, assim como sua irmã. Ah! E tem mais uma coisa. – me aproximando dele retirando aquela porcaria de anel de noivado que ele havia me dado. – Só pra constar, não sou mais sua noiva, sou a dona desta empresa e você é um acionista minoritário que não tem cacife pra estar na diretoria, tome. – falei entregando o anel pra ele. – De essa porcaria para uma de suas vagabundas. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Paolo, eles são todos seus. – falei piscando para os quatro.

- Boa sorte! – minha avó disse piscando para os quatro que assumiram a reunião, eu e minha avó nos retiramos, ainda tremia inteira, mas me sentia de alma lavada.

- Você foi incrivel, estou tão orgulhosa de você querida. – dizia dona Carmem me abraçando.

"Se prepare Bella, vai vir chumbo grosso." – avisou Cooper.

- Sei disso, só nos resta aguardar, não é? – ele somente assentiu, voltamos pra casa eu e minha avó.

- Vovó?

- O que?

- Porque confia tanto em Paolo? Pelo que notei a senhora tem um carinho especial por ele.

- Você é mesmo muito observadora. – disse entre risos. – Paolo é neto de Alfredo.

- Neto? Mas eu pensei que...

- Meu amigo teve um after há muitos anos com uma moça do vilarejo, ela engravidou e não contou a ele. Alfredo só descobriu quando a moça estava prestes a dar a luz, Mariana era seu nome, a pobre morreu no parto.

-Oh meu Deus! E o que ele fez?

- Seu avô e eu dissemos para que ele trouxesse sua filha para casa e que ajudariamos a criá-la. Mas Alfredo sempre foi muito reservado e muito, mas muito fiel a família e a nossa casa, sendo assim pediu a irmã de Mariana que criasse a criança, claro que deu toda a assistência necessária as duas. Marina cresceu forte e muito bonita, trabalhou no grupo com seu avô e seu pai, uma mulher inteligente, trabalhadora e honesta , mas sua relação com Alfredo não era das melhores.

- Porque?

- Ela se envolveu com um cafageste o que deixou Alfredo muito descpicionado, ele queria o melhor para sua filha, mas Marina estava completamente apaixonada e renegou o pai, por ser um simples mordomo.

- Que horror!

- No fim ela acabou descobrindo que o cara estava era de olho em nós e não nela, a largou quando descobriu que estava grávida, ficou desolada e orgulhosa de mais para procurar o pai acabou tento o filho sozinha. Mas ficou doente em seguida, teve depressão pós parto e definhou até sucumbir.

- E o Alfredo?

- Ficou ao lado dela durante toda aquela fase terrível, com muita insistência do seu avô e do seu pai, trouxe o pequeno Paolo para casa, ele cresceu sob os cuidados de Alfredo.

- Mas eles agem como...

- É força do hábito querida, Alfredo é muito profissional, assim como Paolo, mas sei que aquele garoto ama o avô, assim como meu amigo morre pelo neto.

- Agora entendo muita coisa, isso só me faz admirá-lo ainda mais.

- Alfredo é uma pessoa sensacional!

Jazz ligou avisando que sua equipe já estava devidamente acomodada na empresa e que os três estavam hospedados no hotel. Uma semana havia se passado e nem sinal do meu tio ou seus filhos, o que me deixou um tanto preocupada, também não deram as caras na empresa e segundo Jazz, havia muita irregularidade ali dentro, muito desvio de verba, principalmente os que eram destinados a projetos sociais, confirmando todas as nossas suspeitas.

Paolo e Jazz faziam uma bela dupla ele o ajudava a se inteirar do funcionamento da empresa, se tornou o vice presidente do grupo o que deixou Alfredo orgulhoso do neto. Emm se tornou um dos diretores executivos da empresa, já Rosalie administrava minha fortuna particular, ela conhecia esse meio muito bem, sabia o que comprar o que vender, era fera naquilo e ficávamos o tempo todo juntas o que deixou Alice um tanto enciumada.

Quase um mês e nada, minha avó havia saido em uma viagem rápida ao Marrocos, não pude ir devido as provas, meu curso era muito puxado e tomava muito o meu tempo. Estavamos somente Alfredo e eu assim como os empregados naquele lugar imenso.

- Senhorita? Senhorita Bella? – chamou Alfredo, olhei no relógio e já passava das dez.

- Sim Alfredo?

- Seu tio está ai e deseja falar-lhe.

- Diga que já vou descer. – corri até o closet e coloquei uma roupa decente, colocando toda aquela parafernália. – Está me ouvindo agente Cooper?

"Alto e claro Bella." – avisou pelo ponto.

- Ele está aqui, quer falar comigo.

"Desça e deixe-o falar, não o provoque Isabella, estou mandando alguns homens pra ai."

- Tá bom. - puxei o ar com força e desci o encontrando na sala, com aquele ar altivo.

- Isabella, será que podemos conversar? - ele tinha um sorriso assustador. "É a sua chance, tome cuidado."– Cooper dizia pelo ponto.

- Tio Alberto, a que devo a honra de sua visita? Vocês andaram sumidos. – se olhar matasse eu estava mortinha.

- Marcus ficou muito sentido, ele te amava de verdade!

"_**Hipócrita!"**_ – gritei mentalmente.

- Como pode nos apunhalar pelas costas dessa forma? Somos uma familia Isabella... – o filho da mãe era mesmo cara de pau. - Oh, mas é claro, você não sabe o que isso significa, não é? – travei os dentes mordendo a lingua para não descarregar todo o meu vocabulário naquele desgraçado. - O que quer aqui velho, é uma conversa particular. – disse se voltando para Alfredo, que me olhou com preocupação.

- Pode ir Alfredo, obrigado. – ele assentiu saindo. - E o senhor? O que sabe sobre familia ou lealdade? – revidei, ele se enpertigou me lançando um olhar lacivo desta vez.

- Eu e seu pai fomos criados como irmãos. – retrucou.

- E você o apunhalou pelas costas não é mesmo? Como Caim fez com Abel.

- Por acaso está querendo incinuar algo?

- A morte foi o que ele ganhou por confiar em alguém como você. – acusei farta daquele joguinho, ouvi um ranger de dentes, sua mandibula travou e seu olhar ficou sombrio.

- Vejo que a garotinha do papai está colocando as garras de fora. – aquele sorriso voltou aos seus lábios.- Você é mesmo muito abusada garota, como sua mãe.

"Eles estão chegando Bella." – avisou Cooper.

- Foi por isso que se livrou dela? – acusei e em nenhum momento sua expressão mudou.

- Sua mãe era uma entrometida como você, desde que Charlie a conheceu que só tinha olhos e ouvidos para aquela vagabunda!

- Não ouse falar assim da minha mãe! – minha raiva foi tanta que virei uma bofetada nele.

- Não se meta comigo garota. – disse torcendo minha mão com força, mas me mantive firme, mesmo com vontade de gritar de dor. - Deveria ter ficado no buraco onde estava. – ameaçou.

"Cuidado Bella, se afaste dele. " – pediu Cooper.

- Aquele o qual você me mandou? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não... Eu disse para aqueles idiotas acabar com as duas! –

"Eu sabia!" – Cooper gritou no meu ouvido. "Desculpe!"

– Mas aqueles incopetendes quiseram tirar um dinheirinho extra vendendo você para um mercado bem lucrativo.

- Seu doente, você matou a minha mãe. – eu via tudo vermelho, minha vontade era de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Aquela idiota idealista estava atrapalhando meus negócios com aquela história de projeto social... – sua risada ecoou na sala. – Convenceu seu pai a doar parte dos lucros da empresa para instituições de caridade, vê se pode, mas saiba que sua idéia foi bem aproveitada.

- Do que está falando?

- É um bom meio para se lavar dinheiro e é muito mais lucrativo.

- Você é doente!

- Seu pai ficou sem rumo, por ter perdido a garotinha dele, era patético... – aquele homem era louco. – Ficou anos procurando por você, gastando rios de dinheiro e quase enlouqueceu ... Com a minha ajuda conseguiu chegar aonde chegou... Para uma pirralha entrometida chegar e me tirar do comando do grupo? – disse exaltado.

- Você não tem direito a nada Alberto! Meu avô contrui esse império e meu pai o ajudou, você não passa de um chupim que sempre viveu nas custas dos dois! Um filho da puta que se aproveitou da afeição que meu pai e meu avô nutria por você.

- Foi aquela velha decrépita quem disse isso a você, não foi?

- Não fale assim da minha avó!

- Aquela cobra nunca gostou de mim, ou do meu pai.

- Seria aquele mulherengo que perdeu toda sua fortuna com mulheres fáceis e jogatina? Enquanto meu avô trabalhava duro pra erguer sua empresa.

- Tome cuidado com o que diz, não sabe com quem está lidado, Isabella.

- Seria com, o assassino da minha mãe?- praticamente berrei.

"Bella se acalme, ele pode perder a cabeça." – pediu Cooper.

- Eu não sujo minhas mãos querida, nunca poderá provar nada.

- Foi assim que se livrou do meu pai também?

- E do seu avô... – o olhei chocada. - Que só sabia choramingar pela neta desaparecida... Mimimimi... Minha netinha se foi... Mimimimi... Onde estará minha netinha?- dizia o infeliz zombando do meu avô.

- Porque fez isso?

- Porque aquele velho deu as costas para o meu pai, deixou o próprio irmão morrer a mingua.

- Tudo isso foi por vingança? – eu etava passada. – Como pode? Ele criou você como a um filho.

- Acredita mesmo nisso garota? Vai ver foi por isso que ele sofreu um infarto quando contei a ele o que seria feito com a netinha adorada dele?

- O que você fez?

- Contei a ele que sob minhas ordens invadiram a mansão de Cannon Beach que o idiota do Charlie mandou construir para aquela vadia. De como ela implorou para que não fizessem mal a sua preciosa filhinha e como sua netinha foi vendida para o comercio de órgãos infantis.

- Você é um monstro! – senti as lágrimas ecosrrerem grossas pelo meu rosto. - E... E o meu pai?

- Seu pai morreu em um acidente, querida. – ele era mesmo muito sínico.

- Em circunstancias duvidosas. – retruquei.

- Acredite, foi um acidente... Seu pai costumava correr muito, ele adorava carros, pricipalmente os veloses. Jamais decobriram que o acidente foi provocado... Foi a única morte que relamente senti, eu realmente gostava de Charlie.

- SEU MOSNTRO! COMO PODE ACABAR COM A MINHA FAMILIA ASSIM? - gritei indo pra cima dele, eu queria matá-lo com as minhas proprias mãos.

"Se acalme Isabella, não faça isso." – Cooper pedia desesperado.

- Tome cuidado garota, acha mesmo que pode comigo? Vou esmagar você como se esmaga uma mosca. – novamente ele segurava minhas mãos, desta vez me atirou no sofá.

- Não tenho medo de você. – cuspi novamente entre os dentes. – Se algo me acontecer, não terá acesso a um centavo da empresa ou do meu dinheiro.

- Veremos.

- Fiz um testamento tio Alberto. – ele estancou , virando-se de frente pra mim. – Você e seus filhos não verão um centavo, assim como da minha avó.

- O que você fez garota? – aquilo o deixou perturbado.

- Jamais saberá!

- Vou lhe dar um aviso Isabella, vou acabar com tudo que mais ama garotinha, como aquele médico entrometido e sua esposa gostosa.

- Deixe-os em paz seu doente!

- Vou destruir um por um, começando por aquele seu ex-namorado... Aquele que foi tão facil de enganar.

- Isso é entre mim e você, os Cullen não tem nada haver com isso.

- Mas foi aquele idiota quem te trouxe de volta e ele vai pagar minha cara.

- Não ouse encostar em um fio de cabelo dele.

- Ainda é louca por ele, não é mesmo? Mesmo depois de encontrá-lo na cama com a ex, dentro de sua própria casa, você não se dá mesmo o devido valor garota.

- O que sabe sobre isso seu desgraçado?

- Aquele idiota do Lian estava todo endividado, comprei suas dividas e o obriguei a forjar um flagrante, na esperança de que desistisse daquele boa pinta, mas você não tem amor próprio, não é? Ainda é completamente apaixonada por ele, é visto e notório. – ele estalou a lingua meneando a cabeça.- Aquela ex namorada dele é perigosa...

- Conhece Tanya?

- Ela adorou a idéia de seguir aquele otário, ficou na cola dele e quando o idiota estava no ponto, deu o bote, garota esperta e muito gostosa. – ele era asqueroso.

- Você e Tanya...

- Como disse, ela é esperta! Podemos fazer um acordo minha querida sobrinha.

- Que acordo?

- Você me recoloca na empresa, assina uma procuração no nome de Marcus e anule seu testamento, caso contrario verá todos os Cullen e os Hale desaparecer da face da terra, inclusive aquele bastardinho que tanto adora.

"Eles chegaram Bella, com o que temos ele já era." – avisou Cooper.

- Jamais. – respondi me levantando, secando meu rosto, me sobressaltei ao ouvir um estrondo e de repente a sala estava cheia de homens armados.

- Alberto Salvatore, você está preso sob a acusação de ser o mandante do assassinato de Renné Dweyr Salvatore, o acidente que causou a morte de Charlie Fellipo Salvatore e o sequestro de Isabella Alessia Salvatore sem contar as acusações de corrupçõa e desvio de dinheiro. – dizia um agente da Interpol ao lado de um do FBI. – Terá muitas explicações a dar senhor.

- Está bem senhorita Isabella? – perguntou Smith.

- Sim estou ótima! Espero que apodreça na prisão seu desgraçado! – falei cuspindo na cara daquele verme. – Eles tem sua confição gravada, em video e audio. – não consegui conter um sorriso ao ver a cara perplexa dele. Alguns agentes ficaram pela propriedade e Alfredo ainda estava chocado com tudo que ouviu, e confesso que eu também.

- Acho melhor a bambina ir pra cama, parece cansada. – estavamos na cozinha ele preparava um copo de leite morno pra mim.

- Também acho.

- A senhora chegará pela manhã. – avisou sempre prestativo.

- Obrigado Alfredo! – falei o abraçando, ele ficou rigido e timidamente correspondeu.

- Estou aqui para servir senhorita.

- Não Alfredo, você não é um serviçal e sim um amigo, um amigo fiel que faz parte dessa familia.

- Oh bambina. – gostava quando ele me chamava daquela forma, estalei um beijo em seu rosto e subi,estava cansada, não só fisicamente como mentalmente. Entrei no quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Como teve coragem de fazer isso sua vadiazinha? – me sobressaltei com a voz de Marcus.

- Marcus? O que faz aqui?

- Vim com meu pai, mas achei melhor vir te esperar aqui em cima.

- Saia já do meu quarto! – exigi, estava sem a droga do ponto e não sabia se Cooper ainda estava me monitorando.

- Não sem ter o que vim buscar. – disse me agarrando a força, tentando me beijar.

- Me solta... O que pensa... Que está fazendo? – tentei falar enquanto lutava pra me soltar.

- Todo esse tempo se fazendo de dificil, não vou sair de mãos abanando minha cara. – o desgraçado rasgou minha bulsa com um puxão.

- SOCO... – gritei, mas o desgraçado tapou minha boca, ela me tocava sem o menor cuidado, abocanhou um dos meus seios enquanto eu tentava me soltar, mordi sua mão e ele me deu uma bofetada que tirou sangue da minha boca.

- Vou ter você priminha, nem que seja na marra. – estava estranho e completamente fora de si.

- Me solta seu cretino! – falei dando com o joelho entre suas pernas, corri em direção a porta a abrindo, mas ele me alcançou me pegando pelos cabelos.

- SOCORRO! – gritei a todo pulmão, meu grito ecoou pelos corredores e eu rezava pra que alguém me ouvisse.

- Sua vadia. – cuspiu furioso voltando a me bater, eu lutava contra ele, mas o infeliz era forte e me jogou contra a parede com tanta força que o ar me faltou, senti o cheiro de sangue e tudo ficou turvo, a escuridão me atingiu em cheio.


	25. ELIZABETH

**Fim de semana! **

**Tem capitulo novo. **

**Espero que gostem e comentem! **

**Bjs Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

**POV AGENTE COOPER**

Estavamos todos comemorando a prisão daquele desgraçado, os mandados já haviam sido expedidos, tanto o de busca e apreenssão quanto o de prisão. Os homens o levaram para o prédio da Interpol e o senhor Salvatore teria muitas explicações a dar. Liguei para o superintendente Hale avisando que o plano dela havia corrido perfeitamente.

- Como ela conseguiu se manter firme deposi de todas aquelas revelações? – dizia Smith ao meu lado.

- Aquela garota daria uma ótima agente, não concorda? – brinquei enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja.

- Que porra é essa? – soltou Sulivam que olhava para os monitores.

- O que? – perguntei me aproximando, vi Isabella sendo atacada em seu quarto, ela lutava com seu ex-noivo Marcus, ele tentava violentá-la.

- Acione os homens, mande alguém pra lá agora! – exigi pegando o telefone, precisava avisar o chefe.

**POV JASPER**

Já era tarde da noite, havia acabado de falar com Alice, estava morrendo de saudade da minha pequena, mas ela precisava concluir o curso de moda, era importante pra ela. - Estava me preparando para dormir quando meu celular tocou insistentemente, atendi sem ver de quem se tratava.

- Alô?

"Jasper?"

- Tio?

"Jazz, preciso que vá agora mesmo para o hospital de Florença, Isabella foi levada pra lá as pressas." – senti um gelo na espinha.

- O que aconteceu?

"Alberto esteve lá e cofessou tudo, Cooper tem tudo gravado o mandado de prisão já foi expedido e o desgraçado foi levado para prestar esclarecimentos." – explicava Henry.

-O que ele fez com ela?

"Ele não, Marcus."

- O que ele fez?

"Depois da prisão efetuada, Isabella se recolheu em seus aposentos, ele a agurdava lá... A agrediu, os dois lutaram e ele a jogou contra a parede..."

- Como ela está?

"Foi levada para o hospital inconciente, teve um corte na cabeça."

- Meu Deus tio, como não viram isso?

"Alfredo o acertou e o infeliz foi detido."

-Estou indo pra lá, a Condessa já foi avisada?

"Não, estou tentando entrar em contacto com ela, mas não consigo."

- Sei quem consegue. – avisei desligando, em seguida liguei para Paolo, expliquei o que aconteceu e ele prontamente se incubiu de avisar a avó de Bella e averiguar o que aconteceu ali. Em seguida liguei para Emm.

- Temos que avisar o Ed. – insistia Emm, estavamos a caminho do hospital.

- E o que ele vai poder fazer de onde está. – retrucou Rose. – Sem contar que ele vai surtar e vai complicar ainda mais as coisas.

- Rose está certa Emm, vamos primeiro ver qual a situação dela.

- Buona note, Isabella Salvatore per favore?

- Un momento per favore. – pediu a atendente. – Chiamerò o medico curante, un momento.

- O que ela falou?- Emm perguntou impaciente.

- Que vai cahamar o médico responsavel.- falei do mesmo modo, avistei um dos homens do meu tio.

- Olá, sou Jasper Hale, podem me dizer o que ouve? - ele relatou o acontecido até a prisão de Alberto, explicou que um dos agentes viu quando Bella foi atacada e que o agente Cooper avisava sobre o ataque quando ouviram um grito ecoar dentro da casa e correram para lá. Encontraram Bella descordada e Marcus tonto no chão, Alfredo o havia atingido com objeto. Sinceramente eu não sabia o que fazer, Edward surtaria, mas era o marido dela, além do mais era médico, fiz o que achei correto, liguei pra ele.

"Jazz? O que aconteceu?" – perguntou assim que atendeu.

-Onde está?

"De palntão, porque?"

- Preciso que venha para Florença agora, seria possível?

"Porque? O que aconteceu?" – perguntou alarmado.

-Alberto foi ver Bella...

"E a Bella, como ela está? Onde ela está? "

- Precisando de você, venha pra cá...

"O que aconteceu Jazz?"

- Bella está no hospital de Florença e...

"Hospital? O que ela faz no hospital? O que está acontecendo ai? – disparou aos berros.

- Edward venha pra cá agora está bem? – afastei o telefone, já que meu cunhado soltou uma enxurrada de palavrões. – Venha pra cá, conversamos aqui.- ele assentiu desligando.

- E ai, como ele reagiu?.

- Foi só mencionar as palavras Bella e hospital e o cara surtou como Rose disse, ficou berrando ao telefone.

- Quando ele souber... Vai acabar com aquele bastardo! – era obrigado a concordar com meu cunhado.

Alfredo estava desolado, Paolo havia chegado com Antonella, disse que avisou a senhora Carmem e que ela estava vindo pra cá, ele consolava Alfredo. Rose ligou para Alice que também estava vindo pra cá, assim como Angie e Erick, avisou Esme e Carlisle, mas infelizamente nada poderiam fazer de lá.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu sabia, eu sabia que algo iria acontecer, mas Bella não me dava ouvidos!

- O que aconteceu Ed? – perguntou Dafne, ela estava próxima quando atendi ao telefone. – Parece nervoso.

- Preciso ir, onde está Lauren?

- Revisando alguns prontuários, por quê?

- Preciso que ela me cubra, vou ter que sair agora!- falei indo até nossa sala. – Lauren? Estou de saída, preciso que me cubra está bem?

- O que aconteceu?

- Depois explico, seu pai está aqui?

- Não está em casa, por quê?

- Obrigado, tchau! – disse sem dar explicações, liguei para Jhonny que se prontificou a ir comigo, ele era o único que sabia que Bella e eu estávamos juntos de novo, além é claro de Paolo, Alfredo e dona Carmem.

- Jazz não disse o que aconteceu?

- Por cima, eu avisei que aquilo seria uma loucura, mas aquela teimosa não me ouve. – falei impaciente.

- Calma, não adianta ficar assim, vamos ver o que está acontecendo primeiro garoto! – ele me lembrava muito meu pai. Foram às duas horas e meia, mais torturantes da minha vida, do aeroporto fomos direto para o hospital de Florença.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei ao ver minha irmã que parecia ter acabado de chegar, Emm, Rose, Jazz, Paolo, Antonella e Alfredo, suas caras não era nada boas.

- Se acalme Edward, o médico acabou de sair daqui. – dizia Jazz vindo ao meu encontro.

- Me diz o que está acontecendo?

- Oi Jhonny, que bom que está aqui. – meu cunhado o cumprimentou me ignorando, estava tão nervoso que esqueci meus modos. – Como disse ao telefone, Alberto foi vê-la e acabou confessando tudo, tudo mesmo.

- Como assim tudo?

- O seqüestro, a morte de Renée, assim como a de Charlie e Matteo...

- Mas o avô de Bella morreu de infarto.

- Causado por Alberto que confessou com detalhes como mandou matar sua nora e sua neta, e de como ela foi vendida para o tráfego de órgãos infantis, dá pra acreditar? – Jhonny estava chocado e eu só pensava em Bella, como ela estaria depois de tudo isso, meu Deus!

- Ela estava sozinha? E a senhora Carmem?

- Teve que ir para o Marrocos, Bella não pode acompanhá-la devido às aulas. – explicou Rose.

- O que aconteceu? Bella entrou em choque? – perguntou Jhonny.

- Não! Foi atacada! – disse Emmett.

- Como assim atacada? O que aquele miserável fez a ela? – minha paciência estava se esgotando.

- Depois da prisão de Alberto, Bella se recolheu, mas...

- Mas?

- Ele estava no quarto e assim que Bella entrou a atacou exigindo o que lhe foi negado durante esses meses...

- Quem? Exigindo o que?

- Marcus, ele tentou violentá-la, Edward. – foi como se tudo desaparecesse, levei alguns segundos para me recuperar do choque.

- Ele o que? – minha voz saiu destorcida.

- Ele já foi detido, Alfredo o impediu acertando a cabeça dele com um vaso.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE INFELIZ! – gritei sendo repreendido por Jazz e Jhonny.

- Não vai não!- disse Alice que tinha o rosto molhado. – Bella precisa de você, esqueça esse cara e pense nela.

- Como ela está?

- O médico acabou de sair daqui. – disse Jazz. – Ela teve uma concussão devido à pancada na cabeça e levou quatro pontos na parte de trás, segundo ele há alguns hematomas em seu rosto, já que ele bateu nela...

- Quero vê-la. – falei engolindo a vontade de gritar tamanho ódio que sentia, senti a mão de Jhonny em meu ombro.

- Venha, você vai vê-la enquanto converso com o médico responsável. – falou ao meu lado, somente assenti ainda com os punhos cerrados tamanha raiva que sentia. Ele falou com a enfermeira chefe que me conduziu até um dos quartos particulares pelo que notei, havia dois agentes na porta.

- Questo è il ragazzo, mi scusi. – anunciou passando por eles que somente fizeram um aceno com a cabeça.

- Pronto, qui è, ha bisogno di riposo.

- Grazie! – ela sorriu assentindo, saindo em seguida, toda minha raiva desaparecu ao vê-la ali naquela cama, havia algumas escoriações em seu rosto, sua boca estava inchada, havia um hematoma proximo ao olho.

- O meu amor, o que fizeram com você? – sussurrei depositando um beijo em seus lábios, seus olhos se abriram lentamente, estava sonolenta, mas quando me viu um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios.

- Edward? É mesmo você? – disse tocando meu rosto.

- Estou aqui Bella, estou aqui. – falei acariciando seu rosto com cuidado. - O que ele fez a você, meu amor? – seus olhos lacrimejaram.

- Ele me bateu. – fechei meus olhos tentando conter o ódio e a furia dentro de mim. – Dizia que eu me fazia de difícil, mas que não passava de uma vadia... Rasgou minha roupa e... Tentou... Ele me tocou Edward... – as lágrimas saiam em cascatas.

- Shhh... Se acalme meu amor, acabou Bella. Acabou! Estou aqui com você, meu amor. – disse a envolvendo em meus braços, estava tão sensivel, tão fragil.

- Eu lutei Edward, não deixei que... Que conseguisse o que queria. – sua voz saiu abafada, já que seu rosto estava cravado em meu peito.

- Eu sei meu amor, você é forte, corajosa, lutou pelo que queria e conseguiu... – segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos com cuidado. – Porque você é a minha Bella.- ela sorriu.

-O médico disse que tive um pequeno sangramento, mas que o bebê está bem, estamos bem.

- Jhonny está falando com ele...

- Jhonny está aqui?

- Sim, eu meio que surtei, quando Jazz me ligou e...

- Faço idéia! – disse divertida.

- Estava de plantão e não imagina o susto que tomei, liguei pra ele pra avisar que vinha pra cá e sabe como Jhonny é, se ofereceu pra vir junto.

- Ele é muito legal e confio nele.

- Sim ele é. – concordei, Bella contou as atrocidades que seu tio cometeu, disse que ele a chamava de garotinha entrometida, que ameaçou meu pai a minha familia e até o Thony, contou tudo com detalhes.

- Tem uma coisa que ele disse sobre aquele dia.

- Que dia?

- Quando rompemos... – Bella parecia hesitante.

- O que?

- Que havia alguém o seguindo, desde que saiu do centro médico...

- Quem?

- Tanya! Sempre achei estranho o fato dela estar no lugar certo na hora exata! – comentou com o olhar perdido.

- Tanya? Ela fazia parte do esquema?

- Ele disse que ela o seguiu e ficou aguardando até que estivesse bebado o suficiente... Dizia que Tanya era uma garota inteligente, esperta e muito gostosa. Alberto insinuou que... Que... Ah você sabe. – falou fazendo careta.

-Não dúvido, vindo daquela vadia! – realmente aquilo não me surpreendeu, mas tudo fazia sentido agora. - Me perdoa meu amor... Fui tão fraco, fiquei tão cego que...

-Esqueça Edward, aqueles dois se merecem. – falou acariciando meu rosto. - Acha que ele será condenado?

- Segundo Paolo, será interrogado, as provas são incontestaveis e além do mais as coisas batem com as investigações na empresa, acho que ele não escapa. – Bella me ouvia atenta.

- E quanto a Marcus?

- Eu queria cinco minutos com ele, só isso. – disse com o olhar perdido.

- Por favor Edward, promete pra mim que não irá chegar perto dele. Promete! – pediu me segurando pela camisa.

- Bella, eu...

- Promete pelo nosso filho, promete pra mim Edward. – ela estava aflita, sorri acariciando seu rosto, depositando beijos onde estava machucado.

- Prometo meu amor, além do mais ele foi preso em flagrante por tentativa de estupro e agressão, estava chapado, parece que seu primo gosta de se drogar.

- Por isso parecia um louco?

- Creio que isso tenha ajudado.

- Só ficou aquela vadia da Donatella.

- Acha que ela ou Paola, estão envolvidas?

- Nas mortes não, na lavagem de dinheiro talvez, não sei e nem me interessa, a mim só importa minha família, minha verdadeira família, um tanto torta, mas minha.

- Isso mesmo, somos uma família bem torta. - concordei. - Mas uma família unida.

- Um por todos e todos por um. – falou sorrindo. – Adoro esse lema.

Bella ficou dois dias em observação, Carmem passou mal quando viu a gravação e confesso que também fiquei chocado e muito orgulhoso de Bella que se manteve firme, mesmo estando destroçada. Henry a elogiou muito e disse que minha esposa era uma mulher incrível, claro que ele não sabia que se tratava da minha esposa, só sabia que eu era pai do filho dela, como a grande maioria.

Jhonny conversou muito com Bella, era incrível como se davam bem. Infelizmente tive que voltar para Londres e Bella precisava concluir seus trabalhos, a prisão do ex- presidente do grupo Santinni teve repercussão internacional.

Desta vez não deu pra irmos ao aniversário de Thony, mas minha mãe disse que ele se divertiu muito com a festinha que ela fez pra ele, com as crianças do Saint Louis.

Já estávamos em novembro e Bella entrava no sexto mês de gestação, queria estar ao seu lado acompanhando de perto sua gravidez, mas como sua família estavam em evidência, andava sempre cercada de seguranças e perseguida por repórteres e fotógrafos por todo lugar, o que impossibilitou nossa aproximação.

Questionavam a paternidade do filho que ela esperava, Bella negava veementemente que era de Marcus, o que causou um alvoroço e tanto na imprensa. Em momento algum citou meu nome, protegendo a minha integridade e privacidade enquanto a dela era esmiuçada.

No hospital somente Jhonny sabia sobre Bella e eu, não era fácil suportar os comentários ali dentro. Ouvir as pessoas falando da minha esposa daquela forma, a julgavam e o pior a julgavam mal. Estava farto daquilo, não entendia o porquê não podíamos assumir que estávamos juntos.

- Bella porque não assumi que estamos juntos e acaba logo com isso? – estávamos a um bom tempo discutindo, ela estava tão linda com aquela barriga, nos falávamos pela internet.

- Edward não é assim tão simples... – a vi bufar, andava impaciente ultimamente. –Vão começar a atormentar você e sei que precisa de paz e tranqüilidade para concluir sua residência, não se preocupe comigo, o que eles dizem não me afeta, o que me importa é você, somente isso.

- Isso não é justo, não é justo com você! Leu as coisas horríveis que estão dizendo, Bella? Podemos acabar com isso meu amor.

- Logo eles me esquecem e vão achar outro pra atormentar, não se preocupe, vai vir para as festas? – disse mudando de assunto.

-Claro, estou morrendo de saudades de você.

- Também estou... Recebeu as fotos que lhe enviei?

-Sim, são lindas, obrigado meu amor.

- Preciso que agradeça a Jhonny, a doutora Elisa é uma excelente obstetra, gosto muito dela.

- Vou agradecer não se preocupe, e como andam as coisas?

- Fizemos uma ultrasonografia e descobrimos o sexo do bebê.

- Jura? É menino ou menina?

- Vai descobrir quando vier.

- Não seja cruel, sabe que sou curioso, me diz, por favor. – pedi ardendo de curiosidade, ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa acariciando a barriga.

- Devemos contar a ele bebê? – dizia falando com sua barriga. – Acha que ele merece saber?

- Bella para com isso. – ela riu debochada.

- Espera um pouco. – pediu se levantando, voltando em seguida. – Olha o que comprei. – ela mostrava um par de sapatinhos cor de rosa. – Não são lindos?

- É uma menina? – não consegui conter a alegria ao ver aqueles sapatinhos pequeninos.

- Sim, nossa garotinha, está a caminho.

- Eu queria estar ai para cobri-la de beijos.

-Logo estará, tenho que ir. – disse fazendo bico. – Eu te amo!

- Amo vocês duas. – ela sorriu depositando um beijo na câmera.

- Vamos estar te esperando. – fiz o mesmo desligando em seguida.

Finalmente as festas chegaram eu havia pegado quinze dias de licença para curtir minha família. Meus pais foram para Florença, assim como Alice, a senhora Carmem convidou os Hale também, Lilian e Albert ficaram hospedados no castelo. O carro que foi me pegar no aeroporto era todo fechado, para que não pudessem ver de quem se tratava, ao chegar encontrei todos reunidos.

- Papai! – Thony gritou correndo em minha direção, estava enorme e lindo.

- Oi filhão! – quase o esmaguei em meus braços.

- Tava com saudade pai.

- Eu também, acredite!

- Oi! - Bella disse tímida, estava linda com aquele vestido, com aquela barriga ainda mais linda.

- Oi! – falei a puxando pra mim, sem me importar com os demais e a beijei, sentia tanta falta dela.

- Eca! – soltou Thony correndo para junto da minha mãe, depois cumprimentei a todos, claro que tanto meus pais e os Hale estavam cientes de que Bella e eu estávamos juntos, evitamos falar sobre o casamento, ou pacto como Alice costumava dizer, mas era válido para mim, assim como para Bella.

Emm aproveitou a ocasião para pedir Rose em casamento na noite de natal. Passei dias maravilhosos ao lado da minha esposa e meu filho, meus pais estavam ansiosos com a chegada de Elizabeth, minha filha, nome escolhido por Bella, seria Elizabeth Renée Salvatore Masen Cullen. Thony estava animado com a irmãzinha, pensei que fosse ficar enciumado o que seria natural, mas meu filho era um garoto especial.

O que me surpreendeu mesmo foi o apetite sexual de Bella, não sei se era pela da gravidez ou o fato de estarmos longe um do outro... Mas minha esposa estava insaciável e confesso que eu também, quanto mais a tinha mais a queria. Ela continuava a me enlouquecer com aqueles joguinhos dela, sem contar as posições que descobriu. Foi realmente um fim de ano inesquecível, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, eu estava voltando para Londres.

Meus pais e Thony voltaram para os Estados Unidos e Alice a contra gosto para Paris, de Londres eu monitorava Bella, Rose ficava o tempo todo com ela assim como Carmem e Alfredo, já que Emm e Jazz passavam muito tempo na empresa.

Como nossa filhinha nasceria em fevereiro, Bella teve que adiantar as provas e concluir o período dois meses antes. Apesar do pequeno sangramento que teve no início, sua gravidez correu perfeitamente e minha esposa fez questão de montar um álbum com a evolução da gravidez, estava lindo.

- Soube que sua filha está prestes a nascer, porque não traz Bella pra cá? Mora tão perto do hospital, seria mais prático não acha? – dizia Jhonny.

- Era o que eu mais queria Jhonny, mas Bella e a família ainda estão em evidência, ela teima em me proteger, diz que se abrirmos o jogo vão cair matando em cima de mim.

- Desculpe, mas sou obrigado a concordar com ela, ainda mais pelo fato de que Bella era noiva dele quando engravidou, seria outro escandalo.

- Eu sei, me preocupo com ela, viu as coisas terriveis que dizem dela? Bella não é nada daquilo Jhonny.

- Esses caras são assim mesmo Edward, fazem de tudo por uma boa fofoca, como Jasper e seu irmão estão se virando a frente do grupo Santinni?

- Carmem os elogiou muito quando nos reunimos da última vez, Jazz é competente e Emm apesar daquele jeitão dele, é muito bom no que faz, junto com Paolo estão limpando as sujeiras de Alberto e seu filho.

- Alguma notícia do caso?

- Não, o processo ainda está em andamento e o julgamento ainda não foi marcado.

- Será condenado, não tem como escapar. – afirmou convicto.

- Sinceramente, espero que sim. Não vejo a hora disso tudo acabar, quero oficializar minha situação com Bella, quero que venha morar comigo, sinto falta dela.

- Mas ela está só a duas horas daqui meu caro, quando a saudade apertar é só dar um pulinho lá. – brincou batendo no meu ombro. – E Carlisle como está?

- Está com ela, pegou um mês de licença e foi para Florença com minha mãe e Thony, ele está ansioso com a chegada da irmãzinha.

- Por isso está tão tranquilo, Carlisle é um excelente médico.

- Sim, meu pai é muito bom, confio plenamente nele. –senti meu celular vibrar. – Desculpe Jhonny, mas é Rose. – ele assentiu somente. – Rose? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Edward, acho melhor vir para cá, sua filha quer nascer."

- Mas já, falta alguns dias para a data prevista.

"Sua filha é romantica, quer nascer no dia de São Valentin, portanto mexa essa sua bunda e venha pra cá, sua mulher não para de chamar por você, vai deixar seu pai maluco, coitado!"

- Estou indo pra ai Rose, obrigado!

- O que foi Edward?

- Minha filha quer nascer. – não conseguia conter a alegria.

- E o que está esperando rapaz, vá ficar com sua mulher e seus filhos. – o abracei saindo em disparada para o aeroporto, peguei o primeiro vôo e meu irmão já me esperava com o helicóptero. Assim que entramos podiamos ouvir os gritos de Bella ecoar pelos coredores.

- Sua mulher tem uma garganta poderosa! – brincou Emmett.

- E uma boca extremamente suja. – emendou Carmem.- Como vai filho, corra lá pra cima antes que ela enlouqueça seu pai. – dei um beijo em Carmem e subi correndo.

- Bella? – chamei abrindo a porta e estanquei com a cena, ela estava sobre a cama, molhada de suor. Seu rosto lavado de lágrimas e suas pernas abertas cravadas na cama, meu pai estava diante dela, parecia cena de filme.

- Porque não a levaram para o hospital? – perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Acha que estamos aqui por que eu quero? NÃO DEU TEMPO! AAAAIIII! – gritou agarrando o travesseiro, com a força que fazia, pensei que fosse partí-lo.

- Ela entrou em trabalho de parto e não deu tempo filho, teremos que fazer o parto aqui mesmo. – avisou meu pai. – Já está coroando Edward.

- Que bom que chegou a tempo, amor. – Bella disse ofegante, fui pra junto dela depositando um beijo em seus lábios, de repente ela agarrou meu braço e tive a sensassão de que iria quebrá-lo.

- OH DEUS! – gritou tensionando todo o corpo.- NUNCA MAIS VOU TRANSAR NA MINHA VIDA! ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA EDWARD! – pensei que ela fosse arrancar minha cabeça.

- Mãe? – chamei assustado.

- É assim mesmo filho, deveria estra acostumado é médico! – mas a situação era diferente, era a minha mulher ali. - Não faz idéia das coisas que disse até agora, estamos nisso há três horas e meia.

- Bella respira meu amor... Respira fundo e faça o máximo de força que puder. – pedi ao seu lado, ignorando a dor em meu braço.

- SE ACHA QUE NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO DIREITO? PORQUE NÃO VEM AQUI NO MEU LUGAR? NÃO É VOCÊ QUE ESTÃO RASGANDO POR DENTRO! – retrucou aos berros, mas fez o que pedi. – AAAAHHHH! – gritou forçando ao máximo, caindo exausta sobre ocolchão.

- Só mais um pouco Bella. – pediu meu pai com toda a calma do mundo. Claro que já havia feito partos, mas estávamos em casa, era uma situação atipica.

- Força meu amor, vamos Bella, nossa pequena quer vir ao mundo! – ela assentiu puxando o ar com força, agarrou minha mão novamente e fez força, muita força soltando um grito de dor. Caiu quase sem forças sobre o colchão, completamente molhada de suor e lágrimas, o chorinho da minha filha ecoou pelo quarto.

- Oh meu Deus! Ela é linda. – dizia meu pai cortando o cordão umbilical. - Tome filho, essa com certeza é sua paciente mais importante. – disse meu pai a entregando a mim.

Segurei aquela coisinha pequena em meus braços, seu choro havia cessado, me olhava atentamente, ao examinar suas mãozinhas ela agarrou meu dedo com força e sorriu pra mim. Eu olhava fascinado aquele pedacinho de gente, era tão linda, tão perfeita e graças a Deus gozava de perfeita saude.

- Seja bem vinda ao mundo Elizabeth Renée Salvatore Masen Cullen. – falei a beijando, enrrolei-a na coberta e a levei para Bella. – Olha meu amor, como nossa filha é linda.

Coloquei nossa pequena em seus braços, Bella a olhava fascinada, encantada. A tocando delicadamente, como se fosse partir a qualquer momento.

- Deus como é linda. – Bella não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- Parabéns filho, sua filha é mesmo linda e se parece com você quando pequeno. – dizia minha mãe.

- Não acho, ela se parece com Bella.

- Seu pai está com problema de visão filha, você é linda como ele. – revirei os olhos olhando encantado para as mulheres da minha vida.

- Posso amamentá-la? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos de nossa filha.

-Deve. – respondi pegando o algodão para que preparasse o peito. Minha pequena o pegou com força de primeira, Bella fez uma careta de dor de início, mas não emitiu um som sequer.

- Ela suga forte!

- Isso é bom. – falei fascinado naquela imagem linda.

- Thony está louco pra conhecê-la, ela é linda não é? – disse olhando pra mim que estava ao seu lado, olhando embasbacado para as duas.

-Ela é perfeita, como você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo em seu cabelo.

- Os olhos dela são azuis acinzentado. – na realidade eu não sabia se Bella falava comigo ou consigo mesma, notei que estávamos a sós, meus pais haviam saido de mancinho.

- É natural, vai levar algum tempo para definir a cor dos olho, amor.

- Tomara que sejam verdes, lindos como os seus. – revirei os olhos, Bella era mesmo absurda. A mãozinha de nossa filha repousava sobre o peito o qual sugava com vontade.

- Obrigado Bella, por esse presente tão precioso que me deu. – ouvi minha mulher estalar a lingua.

- Ela é o nosso presente, nosso tesouro, nosso bem mais precioso, assim como Thony.

- Assim como Thony. – afirmei.


	26. SURPRESA!

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**POV BELLA**

Nada no mundo havia me preparado para aquele momento, Edward a segurava nos braços, olhava fascinado para o pedacinho de gente diante dele, a examinava com extremo cuidado e completamente encantado, hipinotizado eu diria. Mesmo exaurida e toda dolorida, queria vê-la, pegá-la, senti-la.

-Bem vinda ao mundo Elizabeth Renée Salvatore Masen Cullen. – ouvi Edward dizer, seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas. – Olha meu amor, como nossa filha é linda- disse a trazendo para junto de mim.

- Deus como é linda. – eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava, tamanha era minha felicidade.

- Parabéns filho, sua filha é mesmo linda e se parece com você quando pequeno. – comentou minha mãe ao nosso lado. Não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele pedacinho de gente em meus braços. Em minha mente eu conferia se tudo estava no lugar certo... **"**_**Todos os dedinhos, pés e mãos perfeitas, assim como o narizinho, a boquinha, tudo**_**." **

- Não acho, ela se parece com Bella. – retrucou meu marido.

- Seu pai está com problema de visão filha, você é linda como ele. – sorri ao vê-lo revirando os olhos.

- Posso amamentá-la? – sempre ouvi dizer que era um elo importante entre mãe e filho.

-Deve. – Edward, prontamente me mostrou como tratar o peito antes da mamada e quando a pequena pegou, senti uma pontada forte, mas logo a dor deu lugar a satisfação de estar com minha filha em meus braços a amamentando.

- Ela suga forte! – olhei para meu marido que nos olhava fascinado.

- Isso é bom.

- Thony está louco pra conhecê-la, ela é linda não é? – ele parecia não conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

-Ela é perfeita, como você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, depositando um beijo em meu cabelo.

- Os olhos dela são azuis acinzentado. – de onde vinha aquela cor?

- É natural, vai levar algum tempo para definir a cor dos olhos, amor.- explicou acariciando o pequeno chumacinho acobredo na cabecinha dela.

- Tomara que sejam verdes, lindos como os seus.

- Obrigado Bella... – agradeceu acariciando meu rosto. - Por este presente tão precioso que me deu. – estalei a lingua, será que Edward não se dava conta de que ele era o meu mair tesouro e que graças a ele, hoje estavamos aqui com nosso tesouro?

- Ela é o nosso presente, nosso tesouro, nosso bem mais precioso, assim como Thony.

- Assim como Thony. – afirmou, só então notei que Esme e Carlisle haviam saido.

Minha princesinha adormeceu sem soltar o peito, a entreguei para Edward que a fez arrotar, ela ainda estava enroladinha somente em uma coberta, ele tratou do umbigo dela e a limpou todinha enquanto dormia. Eu olhava fascinada para aquela cena.

- O que foi? – perguntou, com certeza notando minha cara de lesada.

- Você é mesmo perfeito, sabia. – sorri ao ouvilo estalar a lingua, revirando os olhos.

- Sabe, acho que você fez força demais, precisa descansar. – disse vindo em minha direção.

- Preciso de um banho.- resmunguei.

- Vou chamar minha mãe e as garotas, elas vão te ajudar com o banho. – disse depositando um beijo cálido em meus lábios, de repente todo o cansasso voltou e estava dificil mater meus olhos abertos.

- Volta logo.- pedi de olhos fechados, ouvi sua risada gostosa.

- Descanse meu amor, minha vida, minha Bella. – sorri sentindo seus lábios tocarem delicadamente os meus.

Não demorou e as três romperam porta a dentro falando sem parar, Alice e Rose estavam encantadas em minha pequena enquanto Esme me ajudava, algumas funcionárias do castelo as acompanhavam. Confesso que estava tudo muito confuso, devido ao canssasso e ao sono, Depois de um belo banho e devidamente vestida, voltei para a cama com a ajuda de Rose e Esme.

As moças haviam trocado toda a roupa de cama e assim que encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro adormeci novamente, acordei com a voz doce de Edward.

- Shhh... Fica quietinha princesa, sua mãe está muito cansada, logo ela acorda e vai dar mamar pra você meu amor. – sorri ao ouvi-lo.

- Ela está com fome? – falei despertando.

- Com certeza, você dormiu bastante, sente-se bem?

- Sim, me dá ela aqui. – ele a trouxe e com cuidado tratei do peito antes de dar a ela que novamente sugou forte. – Dormi muito tempo?

- Um pouco, você desmaiou, porque todos vieram ver nossa princesa e você nem sequer se moveu, nem falou dormindo como costuma fazer. – disse divertido.

- Thony esteve aqui?

- Sim e está encantado com a irmã, disse que vai cuidar dela, já que é seu irmão mais velho. – dizia sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Filha, vai ter que aturar um pai ciumento e um imão também. – falei divertida. – Mas não se preocupe, a mamãe ajuda você com seus namorados.

- Namorados? Ficou louca? Não quero saber de nenhum marmanjo dando em cima da minha filha. – retrucou bicudo.

- Viu o que eu disse, ciumento!

Minha princesa sumia nos braços de Emmett e Jazz brincava todo bobo com ela, minha avó se derretia toda e Alfredo então, nem se fala.

Elizabeth era muito tranquila e dormia a noite toda, só chorava na hora de mamar e adorava o colo do pai, assim como a voz dele. Thony ficou comigo desta vez, Esme disse que seria bom para ele ficar junto de mim, Lizze e Edward. Lizze era o modo como Thony a chamava e acabou pegando, meu pequeno ficou eufórico quando soube que ficaria aqui comigo, ele adorava tudo isso aqui e corria por todo lugar com Bear.

Infelizmente Carlisle e Esme tiveram que voltar para Forks, Alice para Paris e meu marido para Londres.

- Vem comigo Bella, vamos acabar de vez com isso, vamos nos casar. – ele insistia naquilo. - Quero você comigo ao meu lado, em quase um ano que estamos casados quanto tempo passamos realmente juntos? – estava irritadiço e coberto de razão.

- Eu sei Edward, mas ficarei sozinha lá, aqui tenho minha avó, Rose e Alfredo...

- Lá você tem a mim, seu marido!

- Você passa o tempo todo naquele hospital Edward, mal tem tempo pra você, quem dirá para mim e seus filhos.

- Faça como quiser então. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, outro em Lizze e saiu.

O tempo passava rápido e Edward sempre que dava, escapava para vir nos ver. Toda vez era a mesma discussão, como havia conseguido concluir meu semestre antecipadamente, tinha meu tempo livre para me dedicar aos meus filhos.

A vinda constante de Edward pra cá chamou a atenção da imprensa e rumores sobre um envolvimento entre a gente surgiu. Eu não afirmava nem negava, aliás evitava ao máximo sair das dependências do castelo, para evitar comentários, o que gerou uma nova discussão entre Edward e eu.

Três meses se passaram e continuavamos na mesma, Edward havia mudado comigo, estava distante e um tanto frio, sempre que vinha a Florença acabávamos discutindo. Angie e Erick se formaram assim como Alice, primeiro fomos na formatura deles em Londres, infelismente aqueles malditos repórteres estavam lá e nem pude ficar com meu marido que ficou furioso e acabamos discutindo novamente.

Esme e Carlisle vieram para a formatura de Alice, desta vez levei Lizze e Thony comigo, minha avó também foi e a presença da Condessa Salvatore no evento tirou um pouco da atenção sobre mim. Edward estava magoado comigo pelo fato de não ter aberto para a emprensa que estavámos juntos e que Lizze era sua filha. O que ele não entendia era que se contasse a imprensa sobre nós seria outro inferno e tudo que eu queria naquele momento era um pouco de paz.

Alice estava super empolgada para lançar sua própria grife, ainda mais na meca da moda como ela mesma dizia. Minha avó cedeu um dos quartos para que o transformasse em um atelie. Rosalie e eu eramos suas cobaias, ela vivia com minha avó pra cima e pra baixo, as duas se entendiam muito bem. Junho chegou e minha princesinha havia completado quatro meses, estavámos as vésperas do aniversário de Edward.

- O que pretende fazer no aniversário dele? – perguntou Alice.

- Não sei Alice, não estamos nos entendendo muito bem ultimamente, qualquer coisa é motivo de discussão.

- Como assim Bella?

- Ele quer que eu vá para Londres, quer que eu fique com ele, mas seu irmão passa o dia todo naquele hospital, mal fica em casa. Aqui tenho companhia e siceramente não quero mudar novamente de universidade, meu curso já e bem complicado e aqui tenho muita gente pra me ajudar com as crianças, se contar a verdade como ele quer, não nos deixarão em paz e tudo que eu preciso é um pouco de paz.

- Falou isso pra ele?

- Não.

- Converse com ele Bella, meu irmão deve estar se sentindo sozinho em Londres, sempre fomos muito unidos e nos útimos tempos mal nos afastamos.

- Desculpe, tudo isso é culpa minha.

- Não ouse se culpar Isabella, a vida é assim mesmo, mudanças fazem parte dela. – disse divertida. – Tenho uma idéia, porque não vai para Londres no aniversário dele, surpreenda-o comemore só vocês dois em grande estilo.

- Acha que ele iria gostar?

- A quanto tempo faz que vocês não ficam juntos? Digo juntos mesmo?

- Praticamente desde que Lizze nasceu! Com o resgurado e as discussões... Oh Deus! Sinto tanta falta dele, ando tendo sonhos que fariam Emm corar, acredite. - ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

- Wow! Sei bem como é, quase enlouqueci com Jazz longe de mim.

- Você está certa, vou fazer uma surpresa para ele. – pedi segredo absoluto a ela e a Rose, fui com Alice a Milão, comprei algumas lingeries exremamente sexy,iria para Londres sem avisá-lo e ficaria uns dias com ele por lá.

- Como estou Alice?

- Linda! – disse dando os ultimos retoques, eu vestia um corpete preto e vermelho e uma saia que batia um poco acima do joelho em bicos, nos pés uma sandália trançada até a panturrilha. Eros me aguardava no aeroporto, levou menos de duas horas para chegarmos a Londres.

- Obrigado Eros, pode voltar, elas podem precisar de você por lá.

- Com todo o respeito, mas a senhorita está linda. – não consegui conter um sorriso.

- Grazie! - peguei um taxi até o prédio, pelo que Alice havia me dito ele costumava estar em casa a essa hora. Eu tinha uma pequena bolsa de viagem e uma sacola da victória secret em uma das mãos e uma da Pierrier Jouet na outra. Meu coração batia descompassado, estava com tanta saudade dele, ageitei a roupa antes de tocar a campainha, ouvi passos e a maçaneta girar.

- SURPRESA! – disse quando a porta se abriu, mas não era Edward e sim Lauren.

"_**O que ela fazia aqui? E vestida assim?"-**_ a vadia usava um vestido curtérremo com um decote enorme deixando seus peitos em evidencia.

- É a pizza? – ouvi a voz do meu "marido", ele estava com a camisa aberta e uma taça de vinho nas mãos.

- Bella? O que faz aqui? – perguntou a loira oferecida. Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, girei nos calcanhares deixando as sacolas ali mesmo.

-Bella? Bella espera... – ouvi Edward chamar, apertei o maldito botão do elevador, mas o desgraçado não vinha. – Bella pelo amor de Deus me escuta! – pediu segurando meu braço.

- Não me toca. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Bella não é o que você ta pensando... Olha pra mim. – disse me puxando novamente.

- Me solta! Nunca mais toque em mim! – exigi virando uma bofetada nele. – Mentiu pra mim... Havia me prometido se lembra? ODEIO VOCÊ! – gritei entrando no elevador, ele ficou ali parado, as portas se fecharam e eu sentia como se o meu mundo estivesse desmoronando.

Sai de lá sem saber o que fazer ou pra onde ir, disse a minha avó e Alice que ficaria uns dias com ele aqui, mas o filho da mãe já tinha companhia... Como ele pode? Como Edward pode fazer isso comigo? Todo esse tempo ele estava com ela...

Fui para o aeroporto, não sabia o que fazer, se voltasse pra casa fariam perguntas e tudo que eu queria no momento era ficar sozinha, me lembrei do apartamento de Paris, peguei o primeiro vôo para Paris.

- Senhorita? – Pierre estranhou a hora e o fato de ter chegado sem aviso.

- Desculpe pelo adiantado da hora Pierre, posso pedir um favor? – ele somente assentiu. – Não diga a ninguém que estou aqui, por favor. A ninguém. – pedi subindo em seguida, ali me deixei chorar... Como Edward foi capaz de me trair daquela forma? Ele havia prometido se manter longe dela, prometeu se manter só pra mim, mas não conseguia cumprir sua promessa.

**POV EDWARD**

Cada vez entendia menos a atitude de Bella, porque evitava tanto que soubessem que estávamos juntos? E que Lizze era minha filha? Pedi inúmeras vezes pra que viesse ficar comigo aqui em Londres e sempre acabávamos discutindo por causa disso.

Estava sozinho em Londres, meus irmãos e meus cunhados moravam com ela, vivia praticamente o dia todo dentro daquele hospital, assim matava meu tempo e a falta que sentia dela chegava a ser insuportável as vezes. Sempre que tinha uma folga ia ver meus filhos e discutíamos todas as vezes.

Na formatura de Angie e Erick mal pudemos nos falar e na de Alice, mal nos tocávamos por causa do batalhão de repórteres, agiamos como simples conhecidos e confesso que aquilo estava me dando no saco. A imprensa soltou boatos sobre nós, mas Bella não confirmava nem desmentia, simplesmente se calava.

Jhonny arranjou uma namorada e Dafne e Collins estavam firmes, sobrávamos eu e Lauren que me fazia companhia. Fomos juntos ao cinema, jantamos fora, ela me enchia de perguntas sobre minha vida pessoal, mas sempre sai pela tangente. Perguntou se estava interessado em alguém, nunca afirmei nada, mas também não neguei, ficava em aberto.

Meu aniversário estava chegando e me perguntava se Bella viria? Se não arrumaria uma desculpa como quando comemoramos um ano de "casados". Andava trabalhando demais e estressado demais, sentia falta da minha mulher e o que é pior, na seca há meses.

Estava jogado em meu sofá assistindo a um filme qualquer quando a campainha tocou, já era noite, estranhei o fato, porque não esperava ninguém e o porteiro não interfonou avisando?

- Lauren? O que faz aqui? – perguntei estranhando sua visita. – Marcamos alguma coisa? – perguntei dando passagem a ela que estalou um beijo em meu rosto, vestia um vestidinho azul curto, com um belo decote que dava uma boa visão de seus seios fartos, estava gostosa pra caramba.

- Não! Estou entediada, então vim ver se você não quer fazer alguma coisa?

- Sinceramente não to muito a fim de sair.

- Podemos pedir uma pizza então, o que acha?

- Por mim tudo bem, você pede a pizza e eu abro o vinho. – falei indo para a cozinha, servi duas taças e entreguei uma a ela.

- Deve ser um saco ficar sozinho aqui, não é? – dizia enquanto sorvia um gole do vinho.

- As vezes sim, mas há momentos que eu gosto. – disse dando de ombros. – E Jhonny como está?

- Com aquela chata da namorada dele. – resmungou. – Ela é insuportável, não gosto dela.

- Não acho, Rachel é bem legal, simpática e uma profissional brilhante. – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Parece cansado, anda trabalhando demais.

- E estou, mas gosto do que faço. – estalei o pescoço enquanto falava.

- Vem aqui... – disse batendo ao seu lado no sofá. – Vou fazer uma massagem em você.

- Não precisa Lauren...

- Deixa de ser bobo Ed, você vai ficar relaxado. – ela veio até mim e colocou suas mãos no meu pescoço. Confesso que aquilo estava muito bom, bom demais eu diria, tanto que me deixou excitado, já estávamos quase no fim da garrafa de vinho e ambos estávamos meio altos.

- Sabe o que poderiamos fazer para você relaxar ainda mais? – sua voz estava rouca e sexy, o que me fez engolir seco.

- Lauren... Acho melhor pararmos por aqui...

- Qual é Ed, somos solteiros... Não temos nada a perder. – dizia roçando seus lábios aos meus, enquanto desabotoava minha camisa com uma agilidade impressionante, a campainha tocou me assustando.

- Droga! – grunhiu bufando em seguida. – Deve ser a pizza. – disse se levanto indo até a porta.

- SURPRESA! – estranhei ao ouvir aquilo.

- É a pizza? – falei me aproximando da porta e estanquei ao ouvir Lauren.

- Bella? O que faz aqui? – apertei o passo e minha mulher estava parada diante dela, seu olhar revezava de um para o outro, parando na minha camisa aberta, definitivamente eu estava fudido. Bella não disse uma palavra sequer, soltou as sacolas e girou nos calcanhares indo em direção ao elevador.

-Bella? Bella espera... – pedi indo atrás dela que apertava o botão do elevador sibilando algo intelígivel. Eu me perguntava o que ela fazia aqui? Porque não me avisou que vinha? – Bella pelo amor de Deus me escuta! – pedi segurando seu braço.

- Não me toca. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Bella não é o que você ta pensando... Olha pra mim. – tentei puxá-la pra junto de mim.

- Me solta! Nunca mais toque em mim! – meu rosto ardia com a bofetada que ela deu. – Mentiu pra mim... Havia me prometido se lembra? ODEIO VOCÊ! – gritou entrando no elevador. O choque pela bofetada foi tão grande que fiquei sem reação, as portas se fecharam e não consegui alcansá-la, ela já havia partido.

Como iria explicar a ela o que ouve aqui? Quase cedi... Quase a trai ... Se a campainha não tivesse tocado eu teria cometido um erro terrivel. Estava absorto em meus pensamentos, despertei com a voz de Lauren.

- Ed, o que Bella veio fazer aqui? – perguntou vindo em minha direção. – Porque ficou assim...

- Preciso ficar sozinho Lauren. – disse passando por ela, as sacolas esatavam sobre o sofá.

- Posso ficar aqui com você Ed...

- Eu disse que quero ficar sozinho Lauren. – minha voz saiu exaltada, a ouvi resmungar algo e pegar sua bolsa. - Ta bem, qualquer coisa me liga, vou ficar esperando. – dizia vindo em minha direção, ela foi me beijar, mas desviei.

- Tchau Lauren. – seus olhos semicerraram e ela saiu batendo o pé. Assim que saiu me deixei cair sentado no sofá, peguei meu celular e tentei falar com Bella, mas ela não me atendia. – Alice?

"Edward?"

- Alice, Bella falou com você?

"Não, ela não está ai com você? Já era pra ter chegado e..."

- Não consigo falar com ela, Bella não me atende, saiu daqui descontrolada e...

"Como assim saiu descontrolada? O que aconteceu ai?"

- Ela não me avisou que vinha...

"Claro que não, quis fazer uma surpresa, foi para ficar uns dias com você."- tive vontade de me socar.

- Droga!

"O que aconteceu Edward?

- Bella não me deixou explicar... Saiu sem me deixar explicar.

"Explicar o que Edward? O que você fez?" – Alice praticamente berrava do outro lado.

- Laurem estava aqui e... – afastei o telefone com seu gritos.

"COMO É QUE É? O QUE LAUREN FAZIA AI EDWARD?"

- Isso não vem ao caso, vê se consegue falar com a Bella, saber onde ela está?

"Tá! Eu vou ver se encontro aquela maluca, se bem a conheço, deve estar querendo te matar no momento, meu irmão."

- Me dê notícias Alice, por favor. - ela somente assentiu desligando. Olhei para as sacolas e sorri ao ver a lingerie que havia ali.

Não consegui pregar os olhos e passei o dia todo tentando falar com ela, Enzo voltou sozinho ela o havia dispensado já que ficaria aqui comigo. Dois dias e nada, nenhuma notícia, Bella não atendia nenhum deles, nem mesmo a avó, estava na sala de leitura sob o olhar reprovador dos quatro, meus irmãos e meus cunhados.

- Ela foi te fazer uma surpresa e te pega com outra no apartamento, enlouqueceu Edward? – Jazz estava furioso.

- Lauren só passou por lá e ficamos batendo um papo, tomando um vinho, haviamos pedido uma pizza... Ela atendeu a porta e Bella estava lá.

- Desta vez ela não vai te perdoar e com toda a razão! – Rose cuspiu com raiva. – Você e Lauren sozinhos no apartamento, tomando vinho. Pode esquecer!

- Rose! – meu irmão a repreendeu.

- Eu não a trai. – retruquei irritado.

- É dificil de acreditar meu caro. – revidou a loira.

- Vai ser dificil convencê-la do contrário. – disse Emmett. – Ela deve estar uma fera contigo.

- Com certeza... Não me deixou explicar, nem sequer tocá-la, quando tentei me deu uma bofetada. – os quatro me olhavam chocados.

- Bem feito! – soltou Rosalie. - Porque não manteve distância de Lauren? Eu te avisei que ela ficou enciumada quando soube que ela esteve lá daquela vez, sabe que sua mulher morre de ciume dela e mesmo assim não se afastaou... Bella tem razão.

- Razão? Razão no que?

- Você tem alguma atração pela Lauren, não consegue ficar longe dela e...

- Ficou maluca? Eu amo minha esposa.

- Ninguém aqui está duvidando disso Edward, mas que Lauren te atrai, isso atrai, senão não teria dormido com ela não sei quantas vezes. – retrucou Alice desta vez.

- Isso foi quando estavamos separados, eu jamais a trai.

- É meio dificil, de acreditar. – confesso que as plavras de Jazz me surpreenderam.

- Mas eu não trai, tenho minha consiencia tranquila quanto a isso. – revidei.

- A questão não é essa Edward, Bella pediu que se afastasse, estávamos lá, nós vimos como ficou quando soube que Lauren esteve em seu apartamento, porque não se manteve distante? – isistiu minha irmã.

- Ela trabalha comigo, fica meio dificil não acha? – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Poderia perfeitamente manter uma relação extritamente profissional, mas não consegue, não é?

- Preciso falar com ela, mas Bella não me atende e se recusa a falar comigo...

- Não conseguimos encontrá-la, ela simplesmente sumiu. – era visto e notório que meu cunhado estava puto comigo.

- Acabo de falar com ela. – Carmem disse entrando na sala.

- Senhora Carmem. – a cumprimentei, estava um tanto abatida. - Onde ela está? Preciso falar com ela.

- Sinto muito Edward, mas Bella é geniosa e tem certeza de que você a traiu, e está arrasada.

- Não a trai Carmem, foi um mal entendido, jamais a trai, eu a amo.

- Bella não quer ouvir, colocou na cabeça que você tem um caso com aquela garota desde que reataram.

- Isso é loucura! Porque Bella não confia em mim?

- Minha neta deve ter seus motivos, não acha? – esfreguei as mãos em meu rosto tentando me acalmar, mas não estava sendo fácil. – Ela me contou aos prantos o que viu Edward, tem certeza de que minha neta estava enganada?

- Não a trai Carmem. – insisti.

- Não é a mim que você tem que convencer. Dê tempo a ela, deixe-a esfriar a cabeça, depois vocês conversam. – somente assenti.

- Posso ver meus filhos?

- Esta casa está aberta para você filho, venha quando quiser. – assenti novamente indo ver meus filhos.

Uma vez por semana eu ia para região Toscana ver meus filhos, ela havia voltado, mas se recusava a me ver. Julho passou assim como agosto e nada, segundo Alice, quando sabia que eu viria , Bella desaparecia pela propriedade.

- Minha neta está magoada Edward, sente-se traida, na realidade não sei bem o que se passa com ela, porque Bella se fechou como uma ostra. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, aquela garota te ama, disso eu tenho certeza, dê tempo a ela, deixe-a colocar a cabeça no lugar, não adianta insistir.

- Tenho que ir, venho semana que vem. – avisei me despedindo dela, me despedi dos meus filhos e de todos voltando para Londres.

**Setembro, outubro, novembro ... **

Minha filha estava cada vez maior e Thony estava empolgado com a nova escolinha , estava para completar cinco meses desde que Bella esteve em Londres, soube por Alice que de lá foi para Paris onde ficou trancada no apartamento sem falar com ninguém, segundo Pierre parecia que o apartamento estava vazio. Alice me ligava todos os dias me dando notícias dos meus filhos.

- Como ela está Alice?

- Na mesma, não tem animo pra nada, só responde o que lhe é perguntado, vive da universidade pra casa e de casa pra universidade... Se tranca naquele bendito quarto e...

- E o que Alice?

- Posso ouví-la chorar Edward, chora a noite toda, as vezes tem pesadelos, acorda gritando assustando as crianças.

- Ela se recusa a falar comigo Alice, por mais que eu tente, como posso fazê-la entender que eu a amo e que não a trai?

- Não desista dela Edward, não desista desse amor tão lindo, vocês passaram por tanta coisa juntos, não podem dessitir assim, lute meu irmão.

- Ela desistiu Alice, desistiu de mim.

- Não desistiu Edward, está ferida, magoada, entenda que é dificil pra ela. Bella sempre foi muito insegura com relação a você, mas te ama, disso não tenho duvidas, te ama e muito.

- Se me amasse, me daria o beneficio da duvida.

- Ela já deu uma vez Edward, te perdoou, Bella saiu daqui decidida a ir para Londres morar com você, não suportava mais ficar longe. Não desista dela meu irmão, sei que você precisa dela tanto quanto ela de você.

- Tenho que ir Alice, nos falamos amanhã.

- Se cuida meu irmão e juizo. – disse me abraçando apertado, ela estava certa, eu precisava dela, mais que tudo. Rose mal falava comigo, também achava que eu havia traido Bella, Jazz e Emm não opnavam, ficaram neutros, já Carmem lamentava o que havia acontecido.


	27. NÃO DESISTA!

**Espero que gostem! **

**Comentem por favor!**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**POV BELLA**

Cinco meses, cinco meses que não o via, pelo menos de perto, cada vez que vinha visitar as crianças me afastava de casa, ou as vezes me escondia em algum dos comodos. Sentia falta dele, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto, seu toque, sua voz... Até mesmo das brigas, do modo como rolava os olhos quando estava impaciente, como mexia nos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais.

Há mais de nove meses que não sinto seus toques, seus lábios nos meus, sobre minha pele me levando a loucura... Porque? Porque ele fez isso conosco? Porque me traiu daquela forma? Com ela , justo com ela...

Alice me contou que falava com ele todos os dias, que sentia-se perdido, sozinho e que insistia em dizer que nunca me traiu, que eram somente amigos. Meu coração dizia esqueça tudo isso e fale com ele, já minha mente dizia, mantenha distância, ele vai te magoar outra vez.

Edward tinha seis meses de residência pela frente, seria melhor deixá-lo concluir essa fase de sua vida, e sinceramente não sabia o que o destino reserva para nós, a única certeza que tinha nisso tudo era o fato de que eu o amava, ainda o amava e sabia que sempre o amaria.

O julgamento de Alberto teria início e segundo Emmett e Paolo, estava sendo considerada testemunha chave do processo, o que aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade da imprensa que já estava me dando nos nervos com especulações sobre quem seria o pai de Lizze e de onde veio Thony.

Estava atrasada pra aula, havia perdido a hora, não consegui dormir a noite toda, outra vez. Aquele maldito sonho vinha me atormentando a meses, aquele em que Edward morria em meus braços... Sacudi a cabeça para disperersar aquela imagem horrivel, Lizze se segurava na grade do berço firmando-se nas perninhas.

-Acordada princesa, o que acha de um banho e ficar bem bonita? – ela sorriu com seus dois dentinhos, depois de um belo banho a deixei simplesmente linda. Alice e vovó não cansavam de comprar roupas para ela, com certeza confundiam minha filha com uma boneca. Infelizmente eu não amamentava mais, a três meses meu leite secou. Fiquei desesperada, mas Carlisle me disse que era comum disso acontecer e que o nervoso e a tensão poderiam ter causado aquilo.

- Agora vamos descer e tomar nosso café da manhã, a mamãe já está atrasada e ainda temos que arrumar seu irmão. – Thony, já tomou banho? – perguntei ao entrar em seu quarto.

- Já mamãe. - disse secando seus cabelos, separei sua roupa e o troquei.

- Agora que os meus tesouros estão lindos, vamos porque a mamãe vai perder a hora.

- Quem vai me levar na escola hoje? – Thony perguntou enquanto desciamos as escadas.

- Eu. – estanquei ao ouvir aquela voz, meu coração parecia que iria saltar pela boca, Lizze ao vê-lo fez a maior farra, sacudia os bracinhos e soltava gritinhos. – Oi Bella. – ouvi-lo dizer meu nome daquela forma doce me fez estremecer, meu corpo todo reagiu aquilo, fazia cinco meses que não nos falavamos.

- Ooi! – limpei a garganta. – Oi, Edward.

- Vai me levar papai? – o pequeno traidor correu pra junto dele, pulando em seus braços.

- Vou sim filhão. – continuei descendo e quando me aproximei Lizze se jogou para os braços dele, também.

- Como você está linda, filha. – dizia a enchendo de beijos. - Parece com pressa?

-Estou atrasada, perdi a hora. – não sabia como agir perto dele, nem o que dizer.

-Está linda.

- A beleza...

- Está nos olhos de quem vê. – concluiu sorrindo, aquele sorriso meio torto que eu tanto amava. - Quando vai colocar nessa sua cabeça dura, que é linda? – estalei a lingua revirando os olhos.

- Tenho espelho no meu quarto.

- Então deve estar com defeito. – retrucou.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver meus filhos e meus irmãos, Emm quer falar comigo sobre o julgamento.

- Nem me fale, isso está me dando nos nervos.

- O que está te dando nos nervos Bellinha? – era falar no indiviuo que ele aparecia.

- Credo Emm, é só conjurar que você aparece? – falei meio azeda.

- Credo Bella, a cada dia seu humor está ainda pior. – provocou com um sorrisinho idiota nos lábios, ele me atormentava a meses. – Eu já te disse que isso é falta de sexo, da umazinha que passa.

- O ninfomaniaco aqui é você! Só pensa em sexo, seu tarado, não me tire por você! – retruquei furiosa.

- Eu não penso minha cara, eu pratico e constantemente! – retrucou me tirando do sério.

- Me diz porque diabos mesmo eu contratei você?

- Pelos meus lindo olhos azuis e pela minha intêligencia. – disse se gabando.

- Não, deve ter sido porque eu estava lesada!

- O que é sexo mamãe? – perguntou Thony.

- Viu o que fez? – ele ria como um idiota. - Algo que eu espero que você demore muito, mas muito tempo pra descobrir mocinho, vai já tomar café. – falei apontando para a sala de jantar.

- Shiii... A mamãe ta de mau humor, de novo! – Edward olhava divertido para tudo sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Eu não estou de mau humor! Que saco!

- Acordou azeda Bella? De novo? – disparou Rosalie da escada.

- Ótimo, outra para me atormentar. – resmunguei baixo.

- O que a falta de sexo não faz com uma pessoa. – revirei os olhos impaciente, porque diabos as pessoas se incomodavam tanto com a minha vida sexual?

- Nem todo mundo é como vocês dois. – retruquei.

- Olha! Uma reunião em família! – soltou Alice.

- Faz tempo que não nos reuniamos assim. – comentou Jazz que estava ao lado dela.

- Aproveitem a reunião, estou atrasada, disse pegando minhas coisas.

- Mas você nem tomou café. – havia preucupação na voz de Edward ao dizer aquilo.

- Estou sem fome.

- Outra vez sem fome Isabella, assim vai acabar ficando doente. – Alice me repreendeu na frente dele.

- Não irá sair daqui sem tomar seu café, mocinha. – emendou minha avó. – Bom dia a todos, Edward que bom vê-lo aqui meu filho.

- É bom estar aqui Carmem. – Carmem? O que houve com o senhora?

- Será que podemos então tomar café, eu realmente estou atrasada. – eles tiraram o dia para me atormentar, só podia ser isso.

- Esse seu humor está a cada dia pior querida. – resmungou minha avó indo para a sala de jantar onde meu pequeno já estava sentado comendo seu cereal.

- Senta aqui do meu lado pai. – pediu me ignorando por completo.

- Sabe Bellinha eu tenho uma boa receita para curar esse teu mau humor. – provocou Emmett, lancei um olhar mortal pra ele.

- Rosalie, se não mandar seu noivo calar essa boca, vai ficar viuva antes mesmo de se casar.

- Não provoca Emm. – ralhou a loira.

- Aproveitando que estamos todos reunidos. - disse Alice. - Eu e Jazz queremos comunicar que...– ela tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. – Vamos nos casar. – fiquei feliz pelos dois, mas ao mesmo tempo senti uma pontada de inveja e aquilo me deixou irritada e incomodada, todos os cumprimentaram felizes com a notícia, mas continuei ali sentada, praticamente imóvel.

- Não vai nos dar os parabéns, Bella? – Jazz perguntou realmente feliz.

- Espero que sejam muito felizes... Vocês merecem, fico feliz por vocês. – falei indo até Alice. –Parabéns minha irmã. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Obrigada!

- Até que em fim vai parar de enrolá-la não é? – brinquei com Jazz o abraçando. – Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pra vocês dois. - depois de todos cumprimentá-los tratei de tomar logo meu café.

- Porque está com tanta pressa, Bella? – Alice perguntou, sabia muito bem o que viria depois daquilo.

- Henry me mandou um novo agente, ele fará minha segurança particular daqui pra frente. – pela minha visão periférica vi uma troca de olhares entre Emm, Jazz e Edward.

-Porque meu tio não me avisou? – Jazz tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Porque eu pedi sigilo, não se preocupe, é alguém conhecido, soube que entrou recentemente para a agência, era um Delta como vocês.

- Quem? – soltou Edward.

- Jake! Ele vai trabalhar comigo agora, afinal, é sempre bom ter um amigo por perto, concorda? – ele semicerrou os olhos.

- Como soube que o Black entrou pra agência? – desta vez foi Rose quem perguntou.

- Se lembra da minha amiga Nessie, de quem lhe falei? – disse olhando para Alice, ela somente assentiu. - Eles estão noivos, resolvi dar uma focinha pro casal o trazendo pra cá.

- Porque não nos contou?

- Não sei, acho que me esqueci. – falei dando de ombros. – Tenho que ir, não quero deixá-los esperando. Tchau meu amor. – disse depositando um beijo em Thony. – Tchau minha princesa. – ao me aproximar de Lizze o perfume dele me invadiu me deixando zonza.

- Bella iremos comemorar o nosso noivado hoje a noite, podemos contar com você? Por favor. – Alice pediu fazendo aquela carinha de gatinho do Shrek, bufei alto revirando os olhos.

- Tudo bem Alice, mas só se Emm me deixar em paz. – falei me levantando. – Você o leva então? – Edward somente assentiu. - Ótimo, se não puder buscá-lo, avise que o segurança irá, está bem?

- Tudo bem, bom dia.

- Pra você também.

- Não vai dar um beijo no papai, mamãe? – disse Thony, notei que todos seguravam o riso, novamente bufei estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Pronto, fui!

**POV EDWARD**

- Cara! Esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, ela estuda com a noiva do Black. – comentou Emm assim que Bella saiu.

- Quem é esse Jake? – perguntou Carmem.

- O ex dela. – respondeu o animal.

- Ele não é o ex dela. – retruquei. – Eles ficaram juntos uma vez e faz muito tempo.

- Ta certo então, náo ta mais aqui quem falou.

- Você vai conosco hoje a noite, não vai? – olhei para minha irmã que fazia aquela carinha.

- Alice, para de forçar as coisas...

- Não estou forçando, é meu irmão e quero você conosco comemorando meu noivado. – minha sobrancelha se ergueu ao ouvi-la.

- Ta bom Alice, não vou discutir com você, e ai garotão está pronto?

- Vou escovar os dentes e já volto. – Thony disse subindo.

- Carmem, tem problema se Lizze for comigo?

- Claro que não, ela fica eufórica quando você vem. Não é mesmo princesa? – minha pequena deu um gritinho pra ela sorrindo, mostrando seus dentinhos, seus olhinhos verdes chegavam a brilhar.

- É incrivel como a cada dia fica mais parecida com você. – comentou toda derretida.

- Acho que ela lembra Bella.

-Deixa ela te ouvir falar assim. – comentou Alice.

- Porque?

- Porque segundo ela, Lizze tem os olhos lindo do Edward, a boca linda igual a do pai, e assim por diante...

- Ela vai torcer seu pescoço se te ouvir falar assim. – retrucou Rosalie.

- To pronto pai. – avisou Thony.

- Posso ir com vocês? – Alice pediu, somente assenti, meu filho não parou de falar até chegar na escola.

- Edward porque está assim tão calado? Não gosto de te ver assim meu irmão.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Alice? Porque está tão irredutivel, parece impaciente, irritada.

- E está meu irmão, Bella sente sua falta.

- Não é o que parece. – retruquei.

- Mas é, meu quarto é o mais proximo ao dela, só eu sei o quanto Bella chama por você durante a noite, ela te ama Edward, só tem medo...

- Medo de que Alice?

- Ela perdeu a confiança, tente entendê-la, está sofrendo tanto ou mais do que você.

- Duvido, a quero de volta, ela é minha mulher. – falei socando o volante.

- Lute por ela então, converse com Bella, nem que seja na marra, mas abra o seu coração.

- Bella disse que me odeia, ela está diferente...

- Não Edward! Ela está assim porque te ama, mas não consegue perdoar o que fez. – insistiu Alice.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Era somente um jantar entre amigos, quantas vezes terei que repetir isso? Eu jamais trai minha esposa! – havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia repetido aquilo.

- Desculpe meu irmão, mas é meio dificil de acreditar, já que Lauren não desgruda de você Edward, por acaso se afastou dela esse tempo todo?

- Lauren é somente minha amiga, porque ninguém acredita nisso?

- Porque tiveram um caso! Saiu com ela quando vocês romperam se esqueceu? Então não me venha com essa! Além do mais você é um homem casado Edward, homens casados não têm amigas e sim amantes.

- Você é tão teimosa quanto a ela...

- Bella não é teimosa, você vive em outra cidade e anda pra cima e pra baixo com outra mulher, que por coicidência foi sua namorada, com a qual já dormiu várias vezes... Acha que Bella tem sangue de barata? Além do mais... – ela se calou.

- O que foi? O que está me escondendo?- a pressionei.

- Lauren teve a cara de pau de ir tomar satisfações com Bella, por ter estragado um momento intimo entre vocês. – mal pude crer no que ouvia.

- Porque ela faria isso? – minha vontade era de matar Lauren.

- Porque Lauren é louca por você, ou será que ainda não notou?

- E o que mais que ela disse?

- Não sei, Bella só chorava e mal dava pra enteder o que dizia.

- Porque Bella não me disse nada?

- Sabe o quanto Bella é insegura, acha mesmo que ela iria te perguntar?

- Nós saimos algumas vezes, mas como amigos, me sentia muito só e Lauren era uma boa companhia.

- Você prometeu a Bella que não se aproximaria de Lauren, sabia o quanto a afetava essa aproximação de vocês, porque não se afastou? – nem eu mesmo sabia essa resposta.

- Pensei que fosse um ciume bobo, pensei que confiasse em mim e no amor que sinto por ela.

- Ficou meio difícil para Bella confiar em você depois do que fez, não concorda? – o pior é que ela estava certa.

- Você vacilou Edward, vacilou feio. – somente assenti, assim que chegamos, liguei para Jhonny e avisei sobre o noivado de Alice e que iria voltar somente no outro dia, depois cobriria as horas. Bella voltou por volta de três e trinta e Jake voltou com ela, eu havia acabado de chegar, Thony e Lizze estavam comigo.

- Mamãe? – gritou Thony correndo pra ela.

-Oi meu amor, este é Jacob Black, amigo da mamãe e do papai, assim como seus tios. – explicou ao apresentá-los.

- Oi. – disse Thony estendendo a mão pra ele.

- Oi. – pelo jeito Bella deve ter contado a ele sobre Thony. - Edward? Como vai cara? – disse o próprio me cumprimentando.

- Indo. – respondi com Lizze nos braços.

- Essa é a filha de vocês? Caramba ela é a sua cara. – comentou brincando com ela.

- Vem Jake, quero te apresentar a minha avó. – Bella disse o puxando pela mão pra dentro.

- O que eu faço pra cabeça dura da sua mãe me perdoar, filha? – perguntei segurando Lizze no alto, em resposta minha filha fez um som estranho com a boca.

Bella fez questão de fazer as honras para o Black mostrando a ele todo o castelo e boa parte da propriedade, os dois sumiram por um bom tempo.

- Desfaz esse bico Edward, ele vai trabalhar com ela, goste ou não. – dizia Alice entre os dentes.

- Tinha que ser justo o Black?

- Conhece Bella melhor do que ninguém e sabe como ela é sempre deixa o coração falar por ela.

- Nem sempre. – retruquei.

- Deixa de ser chato e vá se arrumar, jantaremos fora e depois iremos a uma boate legal. – disse me tocando pra cima, pra variar ficamos esperando as três beldades se aprontarem.

- Acho que isso nunca vai mudar. – dizia Emm olhando o relógio.

- Não quer mesmo ir conosco Carmem? – insistiu Jazz.

- Oh não! Vão e divirtam-se por mim. – disse divertida.

- Demoramos? – perguntou minha irmã que estava linda em uma sai curtinha com uma meia grossa e bota, uma blusa que lhe caiu muito bem e um casaco. Já Rose usava um jeans colado, com uma blusa decotada e casaco.

Meu coração disparou no peito, Bella usava um corselet vermelho e preto que valorizava seus seios, sua calça era colada ao corpo o moldando perfeitamente, usava botas de salto e um casaco. Sua maquiagem era marcante e sua boca se destacava com o batom vermelho sangue. Seus cabelos presos em um coque que deixava uns fios soltos valorizando sua nuca, no pescoço o colar que dei a ela há em nosso primeiro natal.

- Ta vestida pra matar em Bellinha! – provocou Emm.

- Emm, me esquece. – retrucou descendo a escada. – Vovó? Deixei Estela tomando conta deles, mas se puder dar uma olhadinha de vez em quando eu agradeço.

- Não se preocupe filha, eles vão dormir a noite toda, vá e divirta-se.

- Acho melhor nos dividirmos em três carros, concordam? – Bella semicerrou os olhos para Alice, enquanto eu me perguntava o que aquela baixinha estava aprontando?

- No seu ou no meu? – perguntou se voltando pra mim.

- No meu. – respondi somente, a ouvindo bufar alto.

**POV BELLA**

Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que Alice estava aprontando alguma, conhecia aquela maluca o suficiente pra sacar. Droga! Agora teria que ir com ele até o restaurante, o safado conseguia estar ainda mais lindo e cheiroso.

Como sempre, abriu a porta pra mim, meu coração batia tão forte que cheguei a pensar que saltaria pela boca. O caminho até o restaurante só não foi em completo silêncio pelo cd que tocava uma música agradável. Notei que ele ainda usava a aliança como eu, no mesmo dedo que costumávamos usar. Me perguntava porque? Porque ele tinha que estragar tudo? Droga!

Depois de um jantar agradável, onde o assunto girou em torno do noivado das duas, fomos a tal boate que Alice insistiu.

Era um lugar agradável com vários ambientes, Jazz havia reservado uma área vip, Paolo e Antonella estavam lá. Eu já estava no terceiro drink e Edward na quarta dose de vodka, sem contar o vinho que tomamos no restaurante.

- Vou dar um pulo na pista. – falei me levantado do nada, estava farta de ficar ali de vela de três casais.

- Cuidado, vi alguns paparazzi quando entramos. – alertou Paolo, somente assenti, na verdade eu só queria sair dali, dei uma circulada pelo lugar, mas em todo lugar que olhava tinha casais se pegando ou trocando olhares e sorrisos.

- Bella? Você por aqui? – me virei automaticamente.

- Marcello?

- Perdida por aqui garota! – brincou me dando um abraço apertado e um beijo estalado.

- Que bom que está aqui, quero que conheça minha família torta.

- Eles estão aqui?

- Sim, boa parte.

- Ele também? – somente assenti.

- Tudo bem então. – disse sorrindo peguei em sua mão e o guiei até onde os outros estavam, os olhos de Edward foi para nossas mãos, ele se empertigou quando nos aproximamos, visivelmente incomodado.

- Gente, esse é o meu amigo Marcello de quem falei, esses são Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale. – Emm o mediu de cima abaixo e Rose não conseguia fechar a boca, eles se cumprimentaram. – E estes são os noivos Alice Cullen e Jasper Hale.

- Parabéns pelo noivado. – dizia Marcello cumprimentando os dois.

- Paolo Venturini e Antonella Volturi.

- Prazer.

- Este é Edward Cullen.

- De onde se conhecem? – perguntou segurando a mão de Marcello o encarando de um jeito estranho.

- Estudo na mesma universidade que Bella. – Marcello respondeu soltando sua mão.

-Faz o mesmo curso que ela? – desta vez foi Emm quem perguntou.

- Não, estou no último semestre de psicologia.

-Como se conheceram? – soltou Jazz, minha vontade era de matar aqueles três.

- Digamos que a peguei em um mau momento, conversamos bastante e nos tornamos amigos. – respondeu piscando pra mim.

-Sente-se Marcello, fique aqui conosco, amigo da Bella é nosso amigo também. – disse Rose, sabia que ela estava provocando Edward.

- Desculpe, mas estou com um pessoal, só vim porque Bella pediu, tenho que voltar pra eles. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – falou fazendo apenas um aceno de cabeça. – Nos vemos amanhã? – somente assenti, ele piscou pra mim estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Esse é o tal Marcello que você tanto fala? – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Rose.

- Para Rosalie. – a repreendi.

- Soube que foi convidada a abrir um desfile importante Alice, isso é demais. – comentou Antonella aliviando o clima estranho que ficou.

- Oh sim, Carmem está me dando o maior apoio... – as duas engataram em um papo animado. Não precisei me virar pra saber que Edward tinha os olhos fixos em mim, estava emburrado.

- Será que a gente pode conversar? – me virei e seu rosto estava muito próximo.

- O que?

- Vem? – pediu estendendo a mão pra mim, franzi o cenho sem entender o que ele pretendia? Hesitante aceitei sua mão, ele me guiou para a área externa do mezanino, não havia quase ninguém por ali.

- O que você quer? – falei sem olhar pra ele.

- Que volte pra mim, sinto sua falta. – bufei impaciente.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Estávamos só tomando vinho e jogando conversa fora.

- Porque não consegue ficar longe dela? Porque não fica com ela de uma vez e me deixa em paz?

- Porque eu te amo, você é a minha mulher, minha esposa...

- Não! Sou a idiota que você traia com aquela vadia!

- Eu não trai você... - insistiu. - Juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado, não a trai. – ele falava arrastado devido à bebida. – Sinto sua falta. – Edward diminuiu a distância entre nós, no intuito de me afastar acabei dando com as costas na parede. – Estou enlouquecendo sem você...

- Para com isso Edward. – disse espalmando minha mão em seu peito, o contendo. - Pensei que a sua amiga te fizesse companhia.

- Volta pra mim Bella, me perdoa. – pediu colando seu corpo ao meu. – Olha pra mim e diz que não me quer, que não me deseja, que não me ama.

- Eu... Eu...- não consegui dizer nada seus lábios se uniram aos meus e ao menor contato o desejo explodiu, minhas mãos se infiltraram em seus cabelos os puxando com força enquanto nos devorávamos mutuamente.

Deus como sentia falta daqueles lábios, daquele gosto, mesmo alterado pelo gosto da vodka. Daquelas mãos me tocando, tudo desapareceu enquanto eu me perdia naquele beijo, tudo que eu ouvia era a música de fundo. **I Love the way you lie – Eminem e Rihana**

_Só vai ficar lá e me ver queimar  
Mas tudo bem, porque eu gosto do jeito que dói  
Só vai ficar lá e me ouvir chorar  
Mas tudo bem, porque eu amo o jeito que você mente  
Eu amo o jeito que você mente_

Meu pulmão implorava por ar, mas eu não conseguia para de beijá-lo, seus lábios abandonaram os meus, deslizando pela minha pele me causando arrepios. Senti seus dentes roçarem de leve me fazendo estremecer.

_Você já amou alguém tanto  
Que você mal consegue respirar  
Quando você está com eles?  
Você encontra e nenhum de vocês  
Nem sequer sabem o que os atingiu  
Tenho aquela estranha sensação quente  
Sim, os arrepios eu costumava ter..._

Voltou a tomar meus lábios em outro beijo avassalador, gemi entre o beijo tamanho prazer que senti.

_Só vai ficar lá e me ver queimar  
Mas tudo bem, porque eu gosto do jeito que dói  
Só vai ficar lá e me ouvir chorar  
Mas tudo bem, porque eu amo o jeito que você mente  
Eu amo o jeito que você mente_

- Eu te amo... – disse ofegante com sua testa colada a minha, seus olhos verdes cravados nos meus. Eu queria dizer que também o amava e esquecer tudo, mas não conseguia.

_Agora eu sei que dissemos coisas  
Fizemos coisas que não tínhamos a intenção de fazer  
E nós voltamos para os mesmos padrões  
Mesma rotina, mas seu temperamento é tão ruim  
Quanto o meu você é igual a mim  
Mas quando se trata de amor  
Você é tão cega baby, por favor, volte  
Não foi você amor, fui eu  
Talvez o nosso relacionamento  
Não seja tão louco quanto parece  
Talvez seja isso que acontece  
Quando um tornado encontra um vulcão..._

- Ama? Porque me traiu?

- Não trai... Acredite em mim... Por favor, acredite em mim. – Deus como queria acreditar.

- Edward...

- Não Bella... Não me deixa de novo... Por favor. – pediu com desespero.

- Eu... – ele me calou novamente tomando meus lábios em um beijo desesperado.

_Só vai ficar lá e me ver queimar  
Mas tudo bem, porque eu gosto do jeito que dói  
Só vai ficar lá e me ouvir chorar  
Mas tudo bem, porque eu amo o jeito que você mente  
Eu amo o jeito que você mente_

- Diz que me ama Bella... Que não me odeia... – sua voz estava tão desesperada quanto o beijo que havia acabado de me dar.

- Eu... Eu te amo... Te amo e sempre vou amar... –confessei. - Mas você me magoou demais... Não sou como você, não consigo manter um relacionamento triplo... Ou está comigo ou está com ela...

- Não estava com ela, Lauren é minha amiga Bella, juro que é somente isso. – porque ele insistia em mentir pra mim?

- Tenho que ir. – falei tentando me soltar.

- Não! Não vá embora, fica... Fica comigo, pra sempre como prometeu.

- Você quebrou sua promessa primeiro... Estragou tudo Edward... Estragou tudo. – disse escapando da gaiola que me prendia, o vi socar a parede com força várias vezes enquanto eu saia dali. As lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto, os seis me olhavam espantados.

- O que aconteceu? - Jazz perguntou ficando de pé.

- Preciso ir embora, pode me emprestar seu carro, vá com Edward ele não está em condições de dirigir. – ele assentiu me entregando as chaves.

- Vá com cuidado. – pediu Alice.

- Desculpem, sinto muito. – pedi saindo dali.

Eu só queria voltar pra casa, não conseguia parar de chorar, soluçava em um choro desesperado. Porque não conseguia perdoá-lo? Se ele era tudo pra mim, porque não conseguia esquecer?

- Porque Edward? Por quê? – gritei sentindo meu peito ser rasgado pela dor, o tempo havia virado e uma chuva torrencial caiu do nada. Há algum tempo havia notado faróis atrás de mim, a estrada estava escorregadia por causa da chuva e a visibilidade horrível, não dava pra ver quase nada.

Já me aproximava da ponte do rio que cortava toda a propriedade, próximo da pequena estrada que levava ao castelo quando senti um solavanco. O carro de trás entrou na minha traseira me assustando, o carro desestabilizou, mas consegui mantê-lo na estrada. Peguei meu celular no bolso do casaco e disquei o primeiro número que vi.

"Alo?" – reconheci de imediato a voz de Jazz.

- Jazz?

"Bella?"

- Tem um carro tentando me tirar da estrada... Ta chovendo muito e...

"Onde você está Bella?"

- Me aproximando da ponte, perto da estrada que vai para o castelo... – senti outro solavanco e o carro zigzagueou na pista, mas consegui controlá-lo.

"O que foi isso? Estamos a caminho Bella, já saímos da boate."

Ao chegar à ponte o carro voltou a se chocar com o meu, estava concentrada em me manter na estrada, enquanto ouvia a voz desesperada de Jazz ao telefone. Meu carro esbarrou em algo que o alavancou fazendo com que tombasse no meio da ponte. Minha testa ardia da pancada que dei no volante, latejava sem parar, estava zonza.

"BELLA? BELLA? TA ME OUVINDO?" – ouvi Jazz gritar.

- Eu bati o carro Jazz... Eu... – não consegui terminar, o maldito tomou distância e veio com tudo pra cima de mim, meu carro rodou na ponte rompendo a mureta de proteção, outro solavanco o fez cair nas águas geladas do rio.

O carro foi enchendo rápido e a correnteza estava forte, a água estava cortante, era como se facas estivessem sendo cravadas em meu corpo. Tentei soltar o cinto, mas estava preso, havia travado. O carro parou de descer, e a água batia em meu queixo, parecia estar preso em alguma coisa, mas a correnteza estava muito forte, fazendo com que o carro oscilasse.

Me estiquei ao máximo para manter meu rosto pra fora da água, que estava gelada demais, aquilo era desesperador e agonizante. Eu somente conseguia pensar em meus filhos e em Edward... No fato que jamais o veria e a última coisa que fiz foi negar seu pedido.

Algo esbarrou no carro que cedeu, prendi a respiração e fechei meus olhos e a imagem de Edward e meus filhos, foi a última coisa que vi.


	28. JUNTOS NOVAMENTE!

**Olha mai um ai! **

**Beijocas, espero que gostem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu me perguntava de onde aquele cara havia surgido? Como assim eram amigos? Desde quando? Bella parecia gostar dele e aquilo me deixou cego de raiva, o ciúme me corroia. Já não bastava Jake, tinha que surgir esse tal Marcello?

Precisava falar com ela, não suportava mais aquela situação, a conversa com Alice ainda ecoava em minha mente. Não conseguia me concentrar em outra coisa a não ser nela, podia ouvir as vozes de Alice e Antonella, assim como as provocações de Rose, mas minha atenção estava toda voltada pra ela.

- Será que a gente pode conversar? – pedi aproximando meu rosto de seu ouvido, ela se virou com o susto e sua boca ficou muito próxima da minha.

- O que? - parecia confusa com o meu pedido.

- Vem? – me levantei estendendo a mão pra ela que estava hesitante em aceitar, segurei firme sua mão a tirando dali, precisávamos ficar a sós, falaria com ela nem que fosse na marra, como Alice disse. Fomos para a área externa do mezanino, um lugar mais reservado.

- O que você quer? – Bella evitava me olhar.

- Que volte pra mim, sinto sua falta. – fui direto e em resposta a ouvi bufar alto.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – retrucou.

- Estávamos só tomando vinho e jogando conversa fora. – tentei explicar.

- Porque não consegue ficar longe dela? Porque não fica com ela de uma vez e me deixa em paz? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Porque eu te amo... Você é a minha mulher, minha esposa...

- Não! Sou a idiota que você traia com aquela vadia! – disse me cortando.

- Eu não trai você... – insisti. - Juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado, não a trai. – não sei se era por causa da bebida, mas o desespero estava tomando conta de mim. . – Sinto sua falta. – precisava convencê-la, precisava ouvir de seus lábios que me amava, que me queria de volta como eu a queria. Diminui a distância entre nós, Bella tentou fugir, mas acabou facilitando pra mim, se chocando com a parede. – Estou enlouquecendo sem você...

- Para com isso Edward. – me cortou espalmando a mão em meu peito, tentando me conter, aquele mínimo contato já me fez arder de desejo. - Pensei que a sua amiga te fizesse companhia.

- Volta pra mim Bella, me perdoa. – voltei a insistir ignorando o que disse. – Olha pra mim e diz que não me quer, que não me deseja, que não me ama.

- Eu... Eu... – não deixei que concluísse colei meus lábios aos dela e todo o desejo e a paixão explodiram em um beijo voraz, praticamente nos devorávamos tamanho o desejo que nos assolava.

Senti suas mãos em meus cabelos, nem me importei quando os puxou com força, como se fosse arrancá-los. Minhas mãos eram impacientes em seu corpo, precisávamos de ar, mas não conseguia parar de beijá-la. Relutante, abandonei seus lábios me deliciando com sua pele, rocei os dentes pela curvatura de seu pescoço, sentindo seu corpo estremecer e seus pêlos eriçarem. Voltei a beijá-la e Bella correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Assim que nos apartamos colei minha testa na dela e olhei dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava. – Eu te amo. – disse ainda ofegante.

- Ama? Porque me traiu? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não trai... Acredite em mim... Por favor, acredite em mim. – pedi com todo meu coração.

- Edward...

- Não Bella... Não me deixa de novo... Por favor. – insisti a cortando, eu a estava perdendo e aquilo me deixava apavorado.

- Eu... – a beijei novamente, como se com aquilo pudesse mostrar a ela o quanto precisava dela, o quanto a amava.

- Diz que me ama Bella... Que não me odeia... – praticamente implorei, e agradeci as várias doses que havia tomado.

- Eu... Eu te amo... Te amo e sempre vou amar... – seus olhos estavam marejados. - Mas você me magoou demais... Não sou como você, não consigo manter um relacionamento triplo... - do que ela estava falando? - Ou está comigo ou está com ela...

- Não estava com ela, Lauren é minha amiga Bella, juro que é somente isso. – novamente insisti e aquilo pareceu irritá-la. Só então me lembrei do fato de que Lauren havia ido falar com ela, e eu não fazia idéia do que aquela maluca havia dito para Bella.

- Tenho que ir. – falou tentando escapar, mas continuei a prendendo ali.

- Não! Não vá embora, fica... – pedi desesperado, sentindo meu coração sangrar. - Fica comigo, pra sempre como prometeu.

- Você quebrou sua promessa primeiro... – acusou. - Estragou tudo Edward... Estragou tudo. – disse escapando por baixo. Me senti um inútil, um nada, sentia raiva de mim mesmo e me amaldiçoava por quase ter cedido... Por quase traí-la... Lauren deve ter dado sua versão dos fatos que com certeza era bem diferente da minha. Jamais Bella acreditaria em mim e o que é pior, jamais me perdoaria.

Soquei a parede com força, tamanha raiva que sentia, precisava extravasar, tirar toda aquela dor de dentro de mim, eu a estava perdendo e só tinha a mim mesmo pra culpar. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, socando a parede diante de mim. Parei quando senti um punho doer, minha mão estava esfolada e havia um pouco de sangue nela.

- Mano o que você fez? – ouvi Emm atrás de mim, ele olhou assustado pra minha mão.

- Eu a perdi Emm, ela jamais irá me perdoar. – minha voz saiu estranha, talvez por causa do enorme nó em minha garganta.

- Venha, estamos indo embora, a Bella foi com o carro de Jazz, Alice está preocupada é melhor irmos atrás dela. – somente assenti entregando a ele a chave do carro alugado.

- Meu Deus!O que foi isso? – perguntou minha irmã, vindo pra junto de mim.

- Não foi nada! – podia sentir o olhar reprovador de Rosalie, assim como o olhar preocupado de Jazz, Antonella e Paolo.

- Estamos indo, de noticias assim que chegarem. – pediu Paolo se despedindo. Estávamos saindo do centro de Florença quando o celular de Jazz tocou, Alice dirigia e do nada uma tromba d'água desabou, a visibilidade estava horrível.

- Alo? Bella?- senti meu coração martelar no peito, tão forte que batia. – Onde você está? – pelo seu tom de voz as coisas não estavam nada bem.

- O que aconteceu Jazz? – Alice perguntou revezando sua atenção da estrada para seu noivo.

-O que foi isso? Estamos a caminho Bella, já saímos da boate. – eu me perguntava o que estaria acontecendo? – ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, Alice fez menção de falar, mas ele pediu pra se calar. - BELLA? BELLA? TA ME OUVINDO?- gritou a todo pulmão.

- Que porra está acontecendo Jazz? – perguntei praticamente voando para o banco da frente.

- Tem algo errado, ouvi uns sons estranhos e a ligação estava péssima. – dizia agitado. – Ela disse qualquer coisa sobre estarem tentando tirá-la da estrada. – não foi preciso ninguém dizer nada, Alice afundou o pé no acelerador.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei angustiado.

- Ela disse que estava se aproximando da ponte, perto da estrada que leva para o castelo. – minha irmã somente assentiu, meu telefone tocava insistentemente, era Emm que estava logo atrás de nós.

"O que ta rolando? Porque a pressa?" – provavelmente notou que algo estava errado.

- Aconteceu algo com Bella, ainda não sabemos o que, mas parece que estavam tentando tirá-la da estrada...

"Onde foi isso?"

- Segundo Jazz, ela estava indo para a ponte que dá pra estrada do castelo.

"Se acalma Edward, logo estaremos lá." – disse desligando em seguida, eu estava surtando.

- A culpa é minha, se não tivesse pedido pra falar com ela...

- Não começa Edward. – Alice cuspiu entre os dentes, estávamos nos aproximando e ao longe dava pra ver um carro na ponte e uma pessoa olhando para baixo, ao notar a aproximação dos carros entrou correndo e saiu com tudo.

- Que diabos é aquilo? – Jazz chamou minha atenção para a mureta quebrada, assim que Alice parou ignorei a chuva e sai do carro sendo seguido por Jazz.

-Onde ela está? – perguntava olhando por tudo, me aproximei da mureta e vi o teto do carro quase coberto.

-Ela caiu no rio! – gritei subindo na mureta, sem pensar duas vezes mergulhei nas águas geladas, a correnteza estava forte e com certa dificuldade consegui abrir a porta do carro que estava quase submerso, ela estava desacordada e presa com o cinto. Tentei destravá-lo, mas ele não soltava, submergi em busca de ar e ajuda. – ELA TA PRESA, O CINTO NÃO QUER SOLTAR!

Mergulhei novamente tentando passar ar pra ela, mas Bella não reagia, não demorou e meu irmão surgiu com uma faca de caça, partindo o cinto. Tirei Bella de lá e com muita dificuldade nadei até a margem do rio acompanhado de Emm.

- Como é que ela está? – perguntou batendo o queixo, estava muito frio.

- Bella? Bella respira pelo amor de Deus!- pedi prestando os primeiros socorros, ela não respirava, seu pulso estava fraco e sua boca completamente roxa. – Tem que reagir meu amor, Bella por favor reaja. – dizia enquanto precionava seu peito com força, forçando o ar entrar por sua boca. – Anda Bella, reaja! – minha voz saiu desesperada a chuva parecia ter amenizado e não passava de uma garoa.

- Ela ta bem? – insistiu Emm.

- Está com hipotermia e não respira. – falei enquanto fazia a massagem cardiaca. – Bella por favor, não faça isso comigo, não ouse me deixar, Bella. – pedi voltando a enfiar ar pela sua boca. Bella tossiu soltando uma golfada de água, a coloquei de lado pra que se livrasse de toda a água, seu corpo tremia muito e seus dentes batiam.

- Graças a Deus! – disse a apertando contra mim, distribuindo beijos por todo seu rosto. – Está melhor? Consegue respirar? – ela não repondeu, seu queixo batia de frio. – Temos que tirá-la daqui. – a peguei em meus braços os carros aguardavam próximo a margem.

- Ela está roxa! – Alice gritou assustada.

- Está com hipotermia, a água estava muito gelada e não sabemos quanto tempo ficou lá, precisamos aquecê-la. Emm correu até seu carro e pegou uma manta no porta mala, envolvi Bella e meu cunhado ligou o aquecedor do carrro no máximo.

- Era Jazz que dirigia desta vez, ele praticamente voava na estrada.

- Acha melhor irmos para o hospital? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Não é preciso, o castelo está mais próximo, só temos que aquecê-la. Alice ligue para Carmem e peça pra prepararem a banheira com água bem quente e cobertores. – ela assentiu discando rapidamente. – Vai passar meu amor... Esse frio vai passar eu prometo. – disse esfregando a manta nela, tentando aquecê-la.

- Carmem vai providenciar tudo, ela vai ficar bem, não vai? – a voz da minha irmã saiu desesperada.

- Ela tem que ficar Alice, jamais vou me perdoar... Isso tudo foi culpa minha... Me perdoa meu amor. Me perdoa. – pedi depositando beijos por todo seu rosto, senti as lágrimas escorrem grossa pelo meu.

- Não fica assim Ed, ela não vai gostra de te ver assim. – senti a mão de Alice em meus cabelos, ela estava de joelhos sobre o banco. Assim que chegamos entrei com ela nos braços, ouvia as perguntas de Carmem e Alfredo, mas minha única preocupação era com Bella.

- Qual quarto? – perguntei ignorando a todos.

- Achei melhor preparar o seu, já que as crianças estão no dela. – avisou Alfredo, assenti subindo as escadas com Alice, Rose e Carmem atrás de mim.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Carmem.

- Aquecê-la. – respondi me livrando das roupas dela. – Preciso ficar a sós com ela, não se preocupem, sei o que estou fazendo. – as três assentiram se retirando. – Vou fazer esse frio passar meu amor. – repeti enquanto me despia rapidamente, peguei-a novamente nos braços e entrei com ela na banheira a colocando entre minhas pernas.

A banhei delicadamente, aos poucos seus lábios voltaram à cor natural e seu queixo parou de bater. Sequei-a rapidamente assim como seus cabelos, agradeci mentalmente a minha irmã quando vi uma troca de roupa dela sobre a cama.

-Descanse meu amor, eu te amo Bella, não sei o que seria de mim se... Não quero nem pensar. – colei meus lábios aos dela em um beijo cálido, a cobri a e fiquei ali ao seu lado velando seu sono. Bella ficou erriquieta, se remexia na cama, seus cabelos grudados em sua testa, estava suada e um tanto febril.

- Edward... – gemeu me assustando. – Porque? Porque fez isso... Fica comigo...Pra sempre... – sua voz estava rouca, conhecia bem aquele tom, estava excitada. – Aqui é o teu lugar... dentro de mim... Eu te amo... Te amo... Não para... Edward... Edward... EDWARD... – gritou sentando-se de repente.

**POV BELLA**

**** ****- ****Eu te amo... – Edward parecia angustiado, com medo.**

**- ****Porque? Porque fez isso...**

**- Não a trai... Acredite em mim... Por favor, acredite em mim. – estávamos no iate, sob a luz da lua. - Por favor, Diz que me ama Bella... Que não me odeia...**** – pedia com desespero, tomou meus lábios em um beijo insano e sem cortar o beijo nos despimos de nossas roupas. **

**- Edward... – gemi alto, quando o senti todo dentro de mim. - Aqui é o teu lugar... dentro de mim... Eu te amo... Te amo...**

– **Oh Edward... Assim... Fica comigo... Aqui, assim, pra sempre. – disse travando meus tornozelos em seu quadril, o prendendo a mim. **

**- Me perdoa meu amor, eu te amo Bella, minha Bella. – dizia enquanto investia contra mim, seus olhos cravados aos meus. – Eu te amo... **

**- Aqui é teu lugar... Dentro de mim... **

**- Não há outro lugar que eu queira estar meu amor. **

**- Edward... – senti as ondas de prazer vir cada vez mais fortes em mais freqüentes, o fim estava próximo, senti seu corpo estremecer e Edward aumentar as investidas me levando à loucura. – Edward... EDWARD...****– gritei explodindo em um prazer indescritível, eu respirava com dificuldade, meu corpo parecia estar em chamas, ainda estava sob o impacto do orgasmo, meus cabelos colados em minha testa e rosto, levei a mão ao peito tentando me acalmar.

- Droga! Emm está certo, essa falta de sexo ainda vai me deixar maluca! – estava ofegante, minha garganta ardeu quando falei. Sobressaltei ao ouvir uma risadinha ao meu lado, me virei e meus olhos só faltaram saltar da cara. - Edward? O que faz aqui? – ele estava recostado na cabeceira da cama e me olhava divertido, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Sonho interessante, não?

- O que faz no meu quarto? O que faz... – me calei ao perceber que ali não era o meu quarto. – O que aconteceu? O que estou fazendo aqui? – fechei meus olhos sentindo uma vertigem, levei mão à testa e gemi de dor.

- Não toque, tem um belo galo ai. – disse segurando minha mão.

- Eu... Como... Como cheguei aqui? O carro, a água... Eu não conseguia respirar e...

- Shhh... Se acalme, está tudo bem agora, está segura e em casa.

- Como?

- Quando saiu da boate Jazz ficou preocupado e viemos embora em seguida... Estávamos a caminho quando ligou... Me perdoa, se não tivesse insistido em...

- Do que você ta falando? – seu olhar estava tão triste, notei que sua mão estava enfaixada.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntei preocupada segurando sua mão entre as minhas.

- Não foi nada. – ele tentou esconder a mão.

- Como nada, olha pra isso?

- Bella, não foi nada, eu mereci.

- Não diga isso, por favor, não repita isso. – pedi sem soltar sua mão.

-Tive tanto medo... Quando cheguei, o carro estava quase submerso e você não reagia... Estava gelada e não respirava...

- Não consegui soltar o cinto. – falei sentindo minha garganta arder novamente.

- Eu sei, também tentei soltá-lo, Emm mergulhou com uma faca de caça e o cortou enquanto eu tentava empurrar ar para seus pulmões. - Me deu um susto danado, por um momento pensei que... – sua voz estava embargada. – Pensei que tivesse te perdido... Te perdido pra sempre, me perdoa meu amor. – pediu beijando minha mão. - Quando chegamos à ponte, havia um carro parado no final dela, assim que nos viu saiu com tudo.

- Deveria ser o desgraçado que me tirou da estrada, não o havia notado até sair do grande centro, mas creio que me seguia desde lá. Conseguiu ver quem era?

- Não, a chuva estava muito forte e a visibilidade horrível, como disse quando nos aproximamos correu para o carro e saiu com tudo, foi quando vi a mureta quebrada e quando vi o carro lá embaixo... – seus olhos estavam vermelhos, duas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto de anjo. – Senti tanto medo, mergulhei sem pensar muito no que fazia. A correnteza estava muito forte... Nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida, estava desesperado. Você não respirava e estava com hipotermia, seu pulso estava tão fraco. – as lágrimas aumentaram. – Se tivéssemos nos atrasado, se tivéssemos demorado um minuto a mais, eu... Eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido...

- Você me salvou! – minha voz saiu como um sussurro. - Você pulou pra me salvar...

- Não pode nos deixar Bella... Nunca mais ouse nos dar um susto desses, eu... Enlouqueceria... – minhas vistas embaçaram, ele me envolveu em seus braços. - Você é a razão da minha vida, sem você não sou nada... Nada... Sei que não mereço, mas eu te peço Bella, volta pra mim... Volta pra mim meu amor, por favor, volta...

- Shhh... Se acalme Edward, eu estou aqui, olha pra mim. – pedi me apartando dele, que parecia envergonhado, estava tão vulnerável, tão fragilizado.

- Juro... Juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que não me envolvi com ela... Saiamos juntos algumas vezes, mas jamais me envolvi com ela, não temos nada Bella, nada. Ela só me fazia companhia eu juro. Jamais trai você meu amor, jamais. – afirmava. - Sei que errei, sei que deveria ter me mantido afastado, mas jamais a trai. - havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras, em seu olhar, que não havia espaço para dúvidas.

- Não foi o que ela disse... Saiu com ela várias vezes e...

- Como amigos, eu te disse, me sentia muito só. – jamais deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho, ainda mais com ela por perto. – Me perdoa Bella, me perdoa?

- Mas... Vocês estavam lá... Sua camisa estava aberta e...

- Você entendeu tudo errado... Não era o que estava pensando...

- Não foi o que ela disse Edward. Concorda que é meio difícil de acreditar? Você parece que não consegue ficar longe dela.

- Isso é coisa da tua cabeça, eu te amo Bella, você é a minha mulher, minha esposa. – meu coração gritava perdoe, minha mente dizia não se atreva.

- Dormiu com ela? – perguntei fixando meu olhar no seu.

- Não! Não depois que nos casamos. – disse sem desviar o olhar um momento sequer, havia sinceridade tanto em suas palavras quanto em seu olhar.

- Não tem idéia do que senti ao vê-la ali, com você... Foi como se meu coração fosse esmagado naquele momento... Doeu Edward... Doeu muito.

- Lamento meu amor, não tem idéia do quanto lamento, mas juro que não houve nada demais, eu andava trabalhando demais e um tanto estressado, ela apareceu lá perguntando se a gente podia ir a um cinema ou...

- Não quero saber... – ele me ignorou e continuou.

- Não estava a fim de fazer nada, sentia sua falta, a gente andava se estranhando demais e... – ele falava rápido, estava agitado. - Ela pediu pra ficar lá já que estava entediada, pedimos uma pizza e quando a campainha tocou pensamos que fosse a pizza, por isso fiquei tão surpreso.

- A versão dela é bem diferente... – ele meneava a cabeça sem parar. – Estavam em um momento bem intimo e eu atrapalhei, foi o que ela me disse.

- Acredite em mim, não rolou nada.

- Se eu não tivesse atrapalhado rolaria? – Edward desviou o olhar, segurei seu queixo o forçando olhar pra mim. - Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não sente desejo por ela? Negue!

- Fazia meses que mal trocávamos algumas palavras Bella, meses sem a minha mulher, meses sem seu toque, seus beijos...

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

- Estava na seca, havia bebido bastante e sim, eu senti desejo sim, mas no meu estado qualquer coisa parecia sexy, acredite.

- Não tem idéia do que senti, da raiva que senti...

- Acredite, eu sei.

- Queria tanto te odiar... Mas não consigo... Sentia raiva, muita raiva, porque continuava te amando como uma idiota!

-Você estava tão linda naquela noite. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Queria te fazer uma surpresa... E quem acabou sendo surpreendida fui eu. – senti seu polegar contornar meus lábios. – Fui pra passar uns dias com você, para depois levar as crianças... Sentia tanto sua falta...

- Não me deixou explicar, só estávamos tomando um vinho enquanto aguardávamos a pizza...

- Porque Edward? – ele franziu o cenho. – Porque não consegue simplesmente se afastar dela? O que sente por aquela mulher? – o vi revirar os olhos.

- Gosto dela, é minha amiga, me faz companhia, sempre conversamos sobre o trabalho e...

- Está apaixonado por ela?

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella! Olha o que você está dizendo? – falou impaciente. – Não! Não estou apaixonado por ela, confesso que me senti atraído de início, mas passou depois que...

-A levou pra cama. – conclui.

- Sei que errei em ter dormido com ela, mas aconteceu e não posso mudar esse fato, me arrependo. Como me arrependo por ter agido de cabeça quente quando a vi com Lian, mas infelizmente não posso mudar o que fiz. Lamento, lamento muito...

- Pensei que me amasse. – retruquei enciumada.

- Bella tem que parar com essa insegurança, eu te amo... Só você me completa e sabe disso, sei que errei, sei que não sou perfeito...

- Esse é o problema. – falei o cortando. – Você é perfeito!

- Não sou... Você me vê assim, mas estou longe de ser perfeito. Vai me perdoar? Vai voltar pra mim?

- Vai manter aquela loira peituda longe de você? – novamente ele revirou os olhos.

- Quero você comigo, ao meu lado, assim como meus filhos. Quero minha família comigo. – meu coração batia tão forte naquele momento, ele mantinha a mão no meu rosto, fazendo círculos com o polegar. – Amo você, minha esposa. – sussurrou contra meus lábios os tomando em um beijo que começou lento e delicado, mas ao roçar de nossas línguas tudo explodiu o desejo, a saudade... Minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos o puxando cada vez mais pra mim e o beijo ficou urgente e voraz.

- Sinto tanto sua falta... – disse ofegante assim que nos apartamos em busca de ar.

- Estava enlouquecendo longe de você... – falei enquanto Edward distribuía beijos molhados pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Ouvi dizer. – disse divertido. – Faz amor comigo? – pediu olhando em meus olhos, nada disse, somente o puxei para outro beijo. Entre beijos e caricias nos despimos nos entregando um ao outro de forma voraz, tamanho o desejo que sentíamos. Edward me beijava para abafar os gritos e gemidos que brotavam em minha garganta, tamanho prazer que sentia ao tê-lo dentro de mim e ele não estava muito diferente.

- Promete... Promete pra mim que jamais iremos nos separar de novo. – pedi enquanto cavalgava sobre ele, sentindo Edward se aprofundar cada vez mais em mim.

- Nunca mais... Eu juro... Vamos ficar juntos, pra sempre. – dizia entre beijos e gemidos, enquanto me levava à loucura. O fim estava próximo, podia sentir as ondas de prazer vindo cada vez mais fortes e freqüentes até que tudo pareceu desaparecer... Meu corpo todo tencionou – se e o prazer que senti foi imensurável, ouvi aquele gemido rouco e tão dele. Edward deixou a cabeça cair entre meus seios e ficamos ali, parados sem dizer uma só palavra. Abraçados, ainda conectados, esperando que nossos corações se acalmassem.

- Bella?

-Hmm? – grunhi sonolenta.

- De onde conhece aquele Marcello? Parece gostar muito dele. – me virei ficando de frente pra ele.

- Nos conhecemos na universidade e nos tornamos amigos.

- Só amigo?

- Sim, somente amigos. – afirmei. – Ele está no ultimo ano de psicologia, nos tornamos amigos nesses últimos meses. Marcello é uma pessoa sensacional, gosto de conversar com ele, me abrir com ele, precisava falar com alguém que estivesse fora de toda essa loucura e Marcello tem me ajudado muito. – seu rosto estava inexpressível.

- Pareciam bem íntimos.

- Está com ciúme?

- Não gostei de te ver com ele.

- Marcello nunca me faltou com respeito, ele sabe da minha história, sabe dos meus medos e das minhas inseguranças e me ajudou em um momento em que me sentia completamente perdida, dividida entre o coração e a razão. – ele tinha o cenho franzido. – Quer saber sobre o que tanto conversávamos?

- Sobre o que? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu enchia os ouvidos do pobre falando do quanto sentia falta do meu "marido". – falei fazendo aspas no marido. - Do quanto eu sentia raiva dele... Falava dos nossos filhos, da saudade que sentia de você, do quanto estava dividida... Como nos conhecemos, tudo que passamos... Ele simplesmente me ouvia Edward, quieto sem criticas ou opiniões, somente me ouvia. – me apoiei em seu peito olhando naqueles orbes verdes que eu tanto amava. – Não dormi com ele se é isso que quer saber, somos simplesmente amigos. Jamais trai você e muito menos trai o que sinto por você...

- Bella, eu... – levei meu indicador aos seus lábios fazendo com que ficasse quietinho.

- Se lembra a última vez que fizemos amor? – ele somente assentiu. – Aquela foi à última vez que alguém me tocou, me beijou... Até hoje. – sorri acariciando aquele rosto de anjo, do meu anjo. – Porque só você me toca... – peguei sua mão machucada a beijando. Só você me beija... Só você me completa Edward... – ele sorriu o meu sorriso preferido. – Preciso de você, Edward... – sussurrei contra seus lábios. – Me complete novamente.

Edward nada disse me puxou pra cima de si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador enquanto me encaixava sobre ele, nos amamos de várias formas diferentes, de várias maneiras até cairmos completamente exaustos e suados.

- Edward?- o chamei, estávamos deitados, abraçados de conchinha, ambos sonolentos.

- O que?

- Vou convocar a imprensa, não quero mais esconder que estamos juntos, estou cansada disso tudo, quero ficar com você, assim pra sempre.

-Porque essa mudança de repente? – disse se apoiando no cotovelo, me virei para olhar naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Porque quando aquele carro começou a encher de água, eu só pensava nas crianças e em você, no fato de que jamais veria esses olhos verdes que eu tanto amo, que jamais beijaria essa sua boca linda, que nunca mais nos amaríamos... Naquele momento prometi a mim mesma que se de alguma forma eu sobrevivesse, nada nem ninguém neste mundo me afastaria de você novamente. Sem você fico perdida, desnorteada, você é o meu porto seguro... O meu norte, preciso de você comigo... E pouco me importa se dormiu com ela ou não...

- Mas eu não...

- Não importa! Eu te amo e não quero mais ficar sem você. – falei o cortando.

- Estou aqui meu amor, com você e sempre vou estar. – disse me puxando pra si, voltando a me beijar, foi um beijo cheio de amor, um beijo completamente apaixonado. Sorri ao despertar e vê-lo espalhado na cama ao meu lado, acariciei seus cabelos distribuindo beijos por suas costas.

- Hmm... Bom dia. – resmungou sonolento.

- Bom dia!Estou com fome e você? – ele se virou me presenteando com um lindo sorriso.

- Morrendo, você quase acaba comigo, de onde tirou tanto fogo mulher? – sorri com o jeito dele falar.

- Segundo minha avó, em nossas veias corre um sangue quente, cheio de paixão e desejo...

- Isso explica muita coisa. – falou divertido.

- Além do mais tenho um marido lindo... Charmoso... Sexy... E absurdamente gostoso, e o fato de estar na seca há mais de oito meses explica muito. – disse entre beijos que distribuía por seu peito.

- Me acha gostoso? – ele tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Absurdamente gostoso, com gosto de quero mais. – sorri ao ouvi-lo gargalhar.

- Olha quem fala. – falou divertido. - Vem vamos tomar um banho. – o maluco me pegou em seus braços me levando para o banheiro. Depois de um belo banho, finalmente descemos encontrando todos lá em baixo, até nossa pequenina.

- Ora veja! Que sorriso lindo é esse? – perguntou minha avó, me dando um abraço carinhoso. – Nos deu um belo susto garota, nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso.

- Oh amiga! – soltou Alice quase me esmagando. – Nunca mais, ouviu bem? Nunca mais ouse nos assustar dessa forma.

- Me perdoa Alice, por ter estragado sua comemoração e...

- Esquece isso Bella, você não estragou nada. – falou dando de ombros.

- Alice está certa, não estragou nada. – emendou Jazz. - Pelo visto se acertaram. – disse olhando para Edward.

- Sim. – respondi piscando para Edward.

- Agora ta explicado o porquê desse sorrisão, sem mal humor sem...

- Emmett se não calar essa sua boca eu... – me aproximei dele que se encolheu. – Obrigado grandão. – disse estalando um beijo nele.

- Pelo que?

- Soube que foi você quem soltou o cinto, obrigado!

- Ah! Esquece isso Bellinha. – soltou jogando seu enorme braço sobre meu ombro, tomamos nosso café da manhã entre risos e gracinhas que Lizze fazia, assim como Thony.

- Bella? O que realmente aconteceu ontem? – perguntou Jazz, estávamos os seis reunidos na sala de leitura, Lizze estava dormindo e Thony brincando em algum lugar, minha avó havia saído.


	29. STRESS

**Divirtam-se!**

**Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews...  
**

**OBRIGADA!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX - Stress**

**POV EDWARD**

Jazz havia feito a pergunta que intrigava a todos ali naquela sala, apesar de Bella ter me contado por cima o que houve.

- Desculpem... Fiquei muito mal depois da conversa que tivemos. – disse olhando pra mim. Aquela conversa mexeu demais comigo e eu só queria sair dali, sair de perto de você. – Bella se desculpava com o olhar.

- Sabia. – soltou Rose.

- Rose, por favor. – pediu a repreendendo. - Me sentia perdida, estranha e completamente dividida, porque uma parte de mim queria esquecer tudo aquilo e continuar ali em seus braços. Mas a outra... A parte racional dizia, não seja burra! Ele estava lá com aquela loira peituda se divertindo, enquanto... – se calou fechando as mãos em punhos, sempre que tocava naquele assunto se exaltava. – Eu... Eu já andava meio sensível a tudo que fosse relacionado a nós e...

- A falta de sexo. – completou Emm o que a fez rir.

- Sim, confesso que isso também, satisfeito? – o idiota abriu um sorrisão enorme. – Marcello me disse que eu estava deixando meu orgulho falar mais alto, que deveria dar a Edward o benefício da dúvida, uma oportunidade de se explicar, mas estava muito ferida e sentida, para fazê-lo. – neste momento Bella acariciou meu rosto. – Ainda mais depois dela ter ido me procurar na universidade.

- Não sabia que ela havia ido tirar satisfações com você, mas Lauren vai me ouvir...

- Não! Ela não vai te ouvir... - disse me cortando, estava alterada, torcia as mãos uma na outra. - Não quero aquela oferecida nem a cem metros de você.

- Vai ser meio difícil, já que trabalhamos juntos e...

- Bem que Jhonny poderia transferi-la para os quintos dos infernos, seria perfeito pra ela. – falou me cortando novamente, os quatro riram do que ela havia dito, mas não achei graça nenhuma.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Alice! – a repreendi.

- Ela que se mantenha bem longe de você. – falou com o dedo em riste pra mim. - Porque se pegá-la de novo tentando te seduzir... Não terá força nesse mundo que me impeça de acabar com ela, ouviu bem? – confesso que o modo sombrio como falou aquilo me assustou e pela reação dos outros não fui o único. – Já disse que não vou permitir que nada, nem ninguém nos afaste novamente. – concluiu com seus olhos cravados aos meus.

- Também não vou permitir, nem mesmo você, ouviu bem? – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Vai dizer o que rolou ontem ou não? – perguntou Emmett chamando a atenção, já que o clima ficou estranho.

- Resumindo, sai de lá muito puta e só queria chegar em casa, estava tão absorta em discutir comigo mesma e em xingar seu irmão que não havia notado que o carro me seguia, só me dei conta quando se aproximou demais. –fiquei a observando enquanto falava e Bella apresentava claros sinais de stress. – Foi quando o desgraçado entrou na traseira do carro que desestabilizou e com muito custo consegui controlá-lo. Fiquei tão assustada que peguei meu celular e apertei o primeiro numero que vi e você atendeu. – disse apontando para Jazz.

- A ligação estava horrível.

- É que estava no viva voz, eu falava com você enquanto tentava me manter na estrada, porque aquele maluco tentava me jogar pra fora, foi quando bati e algo que fez o carro içar e tombar na pista ficando de lado. O vi dar ré, pegando bastante distancia e de repente ele se lançou pra cima do carro que rodou na ponte rompendo a mureta caindo no rio.

- Meu Deus! – Emmett soltou chocado, confesso que também estava.

- O carro começou a encher, mas ficou preso em algo e a água chegou nessa altura. – dizia apontando pra garganta. – Eu me esforcei ao máximo pra me manter com o rosto fora d'água o máximo possível, mas sabem como é minha sorte não é? Um tronco veio e bateu no carro fazendo com que deslizasse ainda mais me cobrindo por completo... Foram os momentos mais agonizantes da minha vida, a água gelada dava a impressão de que havia facas me espetando e o ar foi ficando escasso e meus pulmões ardiam... Acabei perdendo a consciência.

- Isso é muito estranho, algum de vocês reconheceu o carro? – perguntou Jazz, parecia intrigado com algo.

- Quando nos aproximamos ele ou ela disparou com o carro, só deu pra ver que era um sedam, só não sei especificar o modelo muito menos a marca. – expliquei.

- Eu vi o mesmo que o Edward, tava ruim pacas pra enxergar alguma coisa. – confirmou Emmett. – Porque ta perguntando isso?

- Vou ligar para o meu tio. – disse se pondo de pé.

- Por quê? – Bella perguntou fazendo o mesmo.

- Vou pedir que façam uma pericia no carro, não vê o que aconteceu com você Bella? Sofreu um atentado, se tivéssemos demorado alguns minutos, você estaria morta. – ela engoliu seco, caindo sentada novamente.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice, as palavras de Jazz ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos.

- Espera um pouco, mas o carro era seu. – lembrou Bella.

- Mas pelo visto, sabiam que era você quem o guiava, estavam espreitando aguardando o melhor momento.

- Oh meu Deus! Quer dizer que se tivéssemos voltado juntos, nós... – disse segurando firme minha mão.

- Edward saberia como se safar, dirige muito bem. – comentou Alice.

- Tá insinuando que dirijo mal? – retrucou Bella.

- Caramba Bellinha, tentaram te apagar, será que...

- Que o que Emm? – perguntou assustada.

- O julgamento está ai Bella e você é a testemunha chave. – a envolvi em meus braços, me perguntando quando aquilo teria fim?

- Acha que meu tio... Acha que ele mandaria...

- Ou alguém muito ligado a ele. – concluiu Jazz. – Desculpe Bella, mas acho que essa sua família é bem mais perigosa do que pensávamos. – o olhar do meu cunhado encontrou o meu, Jazz parecia realmente preocupado.

- Eles não são a minha família, minha família são vocês. – Bella retrucou.

- Ainda bem que contratou o Black, falarei com meu tio, daremos ao Jake uma equipe pra que te acompanhe pra todo lugar. – ela revirou os olhos. -Teremos que reforçar a segurança da propriedade e...

- Eu vou para Londres. – Bella disse soltando-se de mim, ficando de pé. - Vou voltar com Edward para Londres.

- Mas e a universidade? – perguntou Rose.

- Tranco, não vou ficar longe dele de novo. – aquela reação me pegou de surpresa.

- Precisamos te manter em segurança, se for para Londres agora...

- Não Jazz! Não vou me afastar de Edward de novo... - falou exaltada. - Não vou cometer o mesmo erro, aquilo quase custou meu relacionamento com ele... Não vou deixá-lo sozinho em Londres, não vou deixá-lo lá sozinho com ela... – dizia completamente descontrolada, tremia, tremia demais.

- Shhh... Acalma-se Bella... – pedi a segurando firme em meus braços. - Daremos um jeito meu amor, se acalma. – meus cunhados e meus irmãos olhavam assustados para ela que aos poucos se acalmava.

- Não quero ficar sem você... – sua voz saiu chorosa. - Nunca mais, nunca mais.

- Tudo bem meu amor, mas Jazz está certo, temos que mantê-la segura, você e as crianças.

-Não vou me afastar de você Edward, não de novo...

- Daremos um jeito Bella, não vamos nos afastar meu amor, não vou a lugar algum sem você. – disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos, algo em seu olhar me deixou realmente preocupado. Havia mais do que medo ali, vi pânico.

Subi com ela e dei um calmante leve pra que conseguisse relaxar, estava tensa demais e agitada demais, desci encontrando com os quatro na sala.

- Como ela está Edward? – perguntou Alice visivelmente preocupada.

- Dormindo, dei um calmante leve pra ela, estava muito agitada.

- A reação dela foi estranha. – comentou Emmett.

- Ela está com medo, eu diria mais que isso... Me atrevo a dizer que Bella está com pânico. – falei me sentando ao lado de Alice.

- Também pudera, tentaram matá-la na estrada o que queria? Ouviu o que ela disse, não ouviu? – Rose cuspiu furiosa.

- O medo dela não é esse Rose. – afirmou Alice, olhei para minha irmã que estava séria. – Não notaram? Bella está com medo de deixá-lo Edward, notou a reação dela quando disse que falaria com Lauren?

- Onde está querendo chegar? – perguntei sem entender.

- Conheço Bella, sei como aquela cabeça torta funciona meu irmão. – disse levando a mão ao meu rosto. – Aquilo tudo é insegurança, medo de que você acabe cedendo a Lauren como já fez, tente compreendê-la, Edward.

- Mas como farei isso Alice? Ainda tenho alguns meses de residência e Lauren trabalha comigo.

- Puxe pela sua memória, já notou que desde que Lauren voltou para sua vida que Bella age de um modo completamente fora do comum, e o fato de você ter dormido com ela não ajudou muito lhe garanto. Acho que Bella está estressada é uma coisa atrás da outra sem descanso...

- Alice está certa, o rompimento de vocês a afetou demais, estou me referindo ao primeiro. – somente assenti. – Aquilo mexeu demais com ela, depois toda aquela encenação com Marcus, tem noção do quanto aquilo foi estressante? Ainda mais estando digamos que... – ele hesitou. - Casada com você, a gravidez a confissão de Alberto a tentativa de estupro... – Jazz estava certo. – Cara foi uma coisa atrás da outra...

- Adicione a tudo isso o fato dela ter que ficar longe de você e o que rolou depois, aquilo acabou com ela, Edward. Ouviu o que Bella disse, sentia-se dividida e completamente perdida...

- Eu sei, ela já havia me dito, antes. – disse cortando minha irmã.

- Se lembra quando Lizze nasceu que você insistia pra que ela fosse com você? – somente assenti. – Bella me confessou que só não ia porque seu curso era complicado demais, exigia muito dela e que aqui ela tinha sempre alguém para ficar com as crianças, além do mais Bella temia te prejudicar se revelasse a imprensa que estavam juntos, temia que aquilo de alguma forma te afetasse.

- Agora entendo sua relutância. – completou Rose.

- Ela se culpava por deixá-lo lá sozinho, imagina como foi pra ela encontrar Lauren com você naquele apartamento? Bella pirou... Posso apostar que se culpa pelo que aconteceu, sei que essa separação não foi fácil pra você também, mas pode imaginar como foi para ela? – novamente só assenti, minha irmã estava coberta de razão.

- Acha que consegue tirar um tempo livre do hospital? – perguntou Jazz.

- Uma licença?

- Estão casados há pouco mais de um ano Edward, mas pouco tiveram tempo para vocês dois, porque não aproveita que as festas estão vindo ai e tira um tempo pra vocês, faça uma viagem... – dizia Alice. – Isso fará bem a ela meu irmão e a você também.

- Vou falar com Jhonny, mudando de assunto... Quem seria aquela pessoa na ponte? E o que vai fazer? – perguntei vendo meu cunhado sacar o celular.

-Falar com meu tio, ele precisa saber o que aconteceu aqui.

Bella ainda dormia tranqüila, serena. Em compensação Lizze acordou com a corda toda, troquei sua fralda enquanto ouvia seus sons estranhos, ela estava cada vez mais linda.

- A mamãe ainda está dormindo papai? – perguntou Thony vindo do seu quarto, já que era germinado com o de Bella.

- Ela está muito cansada, vem vamos deixá-la dormir. – desci com os dois e a bola de pêlo gigante nos seguiu, aliás, ele seguia Thony por todo lugar.

- Vou brincar lá fora com o Bear. – avisou correndo para a porta com o cachorro atrás dele.

- Toma cuidado e não se afaste. – pedi segurando Lizze a coloquei sentada no chão e logo ela se segurou no sofá tentando se firmar.

- Ela está tão linda! – dizia Alice babando nela. – Vem com a tia Alice, vem? – pediu brincando com a minha princesa. – Bella ainda está dormindo? - somente assenti segurando a mão de Lizze que tentava ir até Alice. Não sei como descrever a emoção que senti ao ver minha filha dando os primeiro passinhos, ela segurava firme minha mão indo em direção a Alice.

- Ela está andando! – falei todo bobo.

- Isso é incrível, Bella vai pirar quando souber. – eu não tinha a menor dúvida disso.

Minha irmã estava certa, Bella pirou quando contei a ela que Lizze havia dado seus primeiros passos, a maluca reclamava com nossa pequena que ria pra mãe fazendo gracinha.

Jazz falou com Henry que já havia enviado a equipe para retirar o carro do rio e periciá-lo, também reforçou a equipe de segurança que era chefiada por Jake. Carmem ficou perplexa quando contamos a ela sobre o acidente. Bella insistia em trancar sua matrícula, mas não poderia permitir que novamente se sacrificasse por nós.

- Bella para com isso, conclua pelo menos o ano, ai você aproveita as férias para pensar melhor meu amor. – estávamos naquela discussão a um bom tempo.

-Não! Não vou deixá-lo de novo Edward e você não pode ficar aqui, tem que concluir sua residência, falta pouco e...

-Bella, me escuta por Deus! – ela bufou revirando os olhos. - Preciso mantê-la segura, não vou deixá-la sozinha o dia todo naquele apartamento.

- Droga! Mais que droga! – disse segurando os cabelos com força, andando de um lado para outro. – Quando esse inferno vai acabar? Estou farta de tudo isso, FARTA! – gritou novamente perdendo completamente o controle.

- Shhh... Se acalme, vamos aguardar as instruções de Henry está bem? – falei a envolvendo em meus braços. - Estou aqui com você meu amor e não vou sair daqui.

Falei com meu pai sobre tudo que aconteceu e tanto ele quanto minha mãe, ficaram felizes pela nossa reconciliação, mas também ficaram preocupados com as reações de Bella. Ele disse que Bella apresentava sinais claros de stress, confirmando minhas suspeitas, precisava falar com o tal Marcello, ele sendo psicólogo, poderia confirmar.

"Isso era de se esperar filho, Bella vem recebendo um baque atrás do outro é compreensível." – estávamos ao telefone há um bom tempo.

- Acha que devo levá-la a um especialista?

"Não acho que seja o caso, sua irmã está certa, tire um tempo para vocês dois, creio que isso vá ajudá-la."

Liguei para Jhonny e contei a ele sobre o atentado e o quanto Bella estava estressada e precisando de mim. Ele me deu dois meses de licença e garantiu que não iria atrapalhar a conclusão da minha residência e que eu poderia perfeitamente repor aos poucos depois.

Novembro estava chegando ao fim e com a influência de Carmem, Alice foi convidada a participar de um evento importantíssimo de moda, onde somente os tops atuavam, minha irmã estava em êxtase. Segundo ela era sua chance de entrar por cima no mercado.

Henry avisou que o laudo da perícia havia saído e que era impossível descobrir quem atentou contra Bella, que o que tinham eram somente conjecturas. O julgamento havia sido adiado, sem data prevista o que deixou Bella irritada, assim com todos nós.

Jake assumiu seu posto e finalmente conhecemos sua noiva, era uma loirinha muito simpática chamada Nessie e o cara tava gamadão, a garota era amiga de Bella. Todos os dias eu levava Bella á aula e ia buscá-la, assim como Thony, claro que os seguranças nos acompanhavam. Fomos ao vilarejo, jantamos fora e confesso que estava sendo ótimo estar com ela e meus filhos, Bella parecia mais calma, sempre sorrindo, estava feliz, apesar de tudo.

- As festas estão ai, o que vocês têm em mente? – estávamos todos a mesa, tomando café da manhã, quando Carmem abordou o assunto.

- Eu estive pensando... – Bella parecia hesitante. – Será que seria possível irmos para Forks? Poderíamos passar o natal com Esme e Carlisle, ir ao Saint Louis, estou com saudade de Charlotte. Acha possível Jazz? – seus olhos chegaram a brilhar.

- Claro que sim, estaremos todos juntos, não há problema algum Bella. – respondeu Jazz piscando pra ela que abriu um sorriso lindo.

- A senhora vai com a gente não é vovó? Alfredo também. – ela estava com a corda toda.

- Eu?

- SÍ. – disse divertida. – Quero a família toda reunida, isso inclui você.

- Bella tem razão, você faz parte dessa família Alfredo, ainda não se deu conta disso? – o homem ficou visivelmente emocionado ao ouvir Carmem.

- Então está certo, depois do desfile de Alice, iremos para Forks.

- EBA! – comemorou Thony tirando risos de todos.

Meus pais vieram, assim como Erick e Angie, as mulheres estavam todas muito elegantes, claro que vestiam criações de Alice que estava uma pilha de nervos.

Bella usava um vestido azul escuro, colado em seu corpo o delineando completamente, cada curva, as laterais eram em renda deixando em evidencia sua pele branca, estava deslumbrante, elegante e incrivelmente sexy.

Por onde passávamos as pessoas olhavam admirados com sua elegância e beleza, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque elaborado e a maquiagem era marcante, mas ao mesmo tempo delicada. No pulso usava a pulseira que dei a ela e a aliança no dedo anelar, mostrando que se tratava de uma mulher casada. Bella achou melhor comunicar sobre nós depois do evento de Alice, para não ofuscar o momento da minha irmã.

O lugar estava lotado, muitos famosos circulavam por lá e alguns rostos conhecidos também, havia muitos fotógrafos e jornalistas especializados em moda e outros em fofocas. Minha esposa os atendia educadamente e pacientemente pousava para fotos e fez questão de que eu estivesse ao seu lado em todas elas.

O desfile de Alice abriu a noite, não entendia muito daquilo, mas pelo que deu pra sacar fez muito sucesso, minha irmã foi muito aplaudida. Meu cunhado olhava orgulhoso para Alice que havia recebido um belíssimo bouquet de flores, estava na passarela com suas modelos.

**POV BELLA**

O desfile de Alice foi um sucesso, minha amiga estava radiante, foi aplaudida de pé, estava tão orgulhosa dela. Eu estava feliz, muito feliz, meu namorido como gostava de chamá-lo, estava ali ao meu lado e mal pude crer quando me disse que havia tirado dois meses de licença. Era tão bom tê-lo comigo e com as crianças. Minha avó havia preparado um coquetel em homenagem a Alice, que estava recebendo os cumprimentos e muitos elogios.

- Parabéns! Você arrasou amiga. – falei a abraçando forte.

- Graças a você e sua avó. – disse emocionada.

- Não, graças ao seu talento. – retruquei. – Estou muito orgulhosa de você. – tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não chorar.

- Bella tem razão, Alice. Você arrasou, ficou tudo muito bonito! – dizia Edward abraçado a ela. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você, maninha.

- Para com isso... – ralhou emocionada. – Vai me fazer chorar, droga!

- Edward? – ouvimos uma voz conhecida o chamar, era Aro Volturi e Renata.

- Aro? Como vai cara? – Edward o cumprimentando com um abraço. – O que faz por aqui?

- Viemos prestigiar Alice, sua irmã sempre foi muito talentosa. – Renata respondeu por ele. - Como vai Bella?

- Muito bem, e você?

- E ai cara? Como anda sua residência? – Aro parecia feliz em vê-lo, olhei em volta rezando pra que somente os dois estivessem por aqui.

- Na reta final e você, está com seu pai? – os dois engataram em um papo entrosado.

- Só vieram vocês? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Viemos com Antonella e Paolo, Aro veio visitar o tio, coisa da empresa. Félix e Gianna também vieram assim como Jane e Alec. – logo Emm e Rose se juntaram a nós assim como Angie e Erick, Paolo e Antonella, os homens ficaram em uma roda e nós mulheres em outra.

- Você tem notícias do pessoal? Porque Demetri não veio? – perguntou Rose.

- Perdemos o contato depois da formatura, o que sei é por Tanya...

- Tanya? – a voz da loira saiu estranha, só de ouvir aquele nome meu sangue ferveu.

- Ela está com Demetri agora, estão namorando firme, parece que o negócio é sério. – comentou Renata. – Eles estão passando uma temporada na casa do tio Caius.

- Desde quando Tanya está na Itália? – olhei para Rose sem entender o porquê de tanto interesse?

- Já tem uns dois meses, pra mais, por quê?

- Curiosidade. – disse a loira dando de ombros.

- Bella? – automaticamente me virei ao ouvir meu nome. – Você consegue estar ainda mais linda. - dizia Alec percorrendo meu corpo com o olhar, ele mordia os lábios e me olhava desejoso, o que me deixou constrangida e muito incomodada.

- Alec. – o cumprimentei com um simples aceno. – Jane. – fiz o mesmo com a entojada que fez o mesmo indo cumprimentar Rose e Antonella, ignorando Angie.

- Sinto muito pelo seu noivado com Marcus Salvatore não ter dado certo. – comentou Jane com seu veneno.

-É mesmo? – respondi sarcástica. – Eu não sinto nenhum pouco, ele não vale nada assim como o pai e a irmã. – falei dando de ombros.

- Quer dizer que está solteira Bella? – Alec perguntou com um sorriso cheio de dentes, senti uma mão deslizar pela minha cintura.

- Não, ela está comigo. – Edward disse com cara de poucos amigos. – Vem meu amor, vamos dar uma volta, com licença.

- Com licença. – pedi para as garotas, ele me segurava de forma possessiva.

- O que aquele otário queria? – perguntou sério.

- Não faço idéia, porque está com essa cara?

- Que cara?

- Essa que está agora. Porque está bravo?

- Viu o modo como ele te olhava?

- Ele é um idiota! Sempre foi.

- Concordo com você plenamente. – Edward me puxou pra si colando nossos corpos, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. – Já disse o quanto está deslumbrante nesse vestido?

- Não, gostou?

- Não! – franzi o cenho. – Você ficou muito gostosa com ele, está chamando muita atenção.

- São uns babacas, eu sou toda sua... – disse de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido. – Completamente sua.

- Hmmm... – gemeu me apertando ainda mais contra si. – Não me provoca senhora Cullen.

**POV EDWARD**

O desfile de Alice foi muito elogiado pela critica assim como pela imprensa, minha irmã estava nas nuvens e agora planejava abrir seu ateliê.

- Bella comentou com você alguma coisa sobre Tanya? – Rose perguntou do nada, estávamos na sala eu ela, Emm e Jazz, Bella estava com Lizze no quarto.

- Tanya? Porque ela teria algo pra me falar?

- Renata disse que Demetri e Tanya estão juntos já faz um tempinho e que faz mais de dois meses que ela está no país.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo ou com Bella? – não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Acorda Edward! – ralhou à loira. – Esqueceu que Tanya se envolveu com o tio de Bella? Não acha muito estranho o fato dela estar por aqui quando Bella sofreu aquele atentado?

- Acha que Tanya pode estar envolvida? – havia perplexidade na voz de Emmett.

- Ela odeia Bella, acho que devíamos contar para o tio Henry.

- Rose está certa, ligue pra ele Rose e conte tudo que Renata te contou. – pediu Jazz.

Estava tudo pronto para a viagem á Forks, tivemos que ir com o jatinho da empresa que comportava a todos, claro que Bear foi conosco. Bella estava tranqüila, parecia ter esquecido os problemas e simplesmente curtia a companhia de todos.

Carmem e Alfredo ficaram hospedados na casa dos meus pais, já Erick e Angie foram para Port Angeles, Rose e Jazz foram visitar seus pais. Fomos ao Saint Louis que estava bem diferente, já que foram abertas varias salas no andar de baixo e as crianças agora tinham aulas de música e dança, assim como artes.

Os quartos foram melhorados e Charlotte disse que agora estava com trinta crianças. Bella mostrava tudo para Carmem e Alfredo, onde dormia, onde brincava, parecia uma garotinha, estava simplesmente, feliz.

- Ela parece muito bem, não acha? – comentou minha mãe ao meu lado, estávamos com Lizze enquanto Thony brincava com as crianças e Bear, Bella estava com Carmem e Charlotte.

- Sim, muito, mas confesso que tenho medo da reação dela quando voltarmos, quando eu tiver que voltar para o St. Thomas.

- Bella comentou comigo que iria com você e as crianças?

- Não sei se é certo mãe, ela quer trancar o curso, ficar naquele apartamento sozinha com as crianças, sabe como esta fase será complicada pra mim. Além do mais tem esse bendito julgamento e Henry ainda não conseguiu nada a respeito do atentado.

- Tudo vai se acertar filho... Tenha fé Edward. – somente assenti.

O natal foi maravilhoso, a casa estava cheia de amigos e principalmente a família que ficava cada vez maior. Minha princesa já estava andando sozinha, o que deixou Carmem, minha mãe e meu pai encantados. Novamente minha esposa me surpreendeu me presenteando com a coleção de carros que pertenceu ao seu pai.

-Sei que adora carros como ele e saberá cuidar melhor deles do que eu, então não reclame. – exigiu mandona. Bella havia confessado que me daria em meu aniversário, mas com o ocorrido. Dei a ela um conjunto de rubis e diamantes que ficou lindo nela.

Passamos uma semana deliciosa, levamos as crianças ao parque que eu e meus irmãos freqüentávamos, fomos ao shopping, levei Bella ao cinema e ao La Bella Itália. Minha mãe organizou uma festa e tanto para comemorarmos o ano novo e Maria ficou com as crianças, ela havia se encantado com Lizze.

Bella estava linda em um vestido branco, justinho no busto e soltinho que ia um pouco acima do joelho, estava linda! Os Hale estavam lá, assim como o reitor Eleazar, Charlotte, Angie e Erick. Os Volturi também estavam lá e com uma surpresa bem desagradável, já que Demetri veio com Tanya,que teve a cara de pau de vir, senti minha esposa ficar tensa, ao vê-la.

- Fica tranqüila, ignore-a. – sussurrei em seu ouvido discretamente, já que as pessoas olhavam para nós.

- Como essa vadia é cara de pau! – soltou Rose furiosa.

- Esme? Faz tempo que não nos vemos, não é mesmo? – dizia a infeliz, minha mãe foi educada, mas a conhecia bem, sabia que não estava gostando nada da presença dela ali.

- Como vai Tanya?

- Melhor agora acredite! – disse olhando pra mim. – Carlisle, continua bonitão. – vi minha irmã, Rose e Bella revirarem os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Seja bem vinda Tanya. – meu pai como sempre simpático. Nos mantivemos o mais distante possível deles, já que Bella ficou um tanto aborrecida com a presença dela ali.

- Não acredito que vou ter que aturar essa vadia. – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes. – Como pode ser tão cara de pau?

- Relaxa Bella, curta a festa e seus amigos. – insisti depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Se ela ousar se aproximar de você eu... – a calei com outro beijo, aprofundando em seguida.

- Vou falar com meu pai e alguns amigos dele, têm certeza de que vai ficar bem?

- Humrum, pode ir.

- Já volto. – ela assentiu indo pra junto das garotas.

**POV BELLA**

Estava tudo perfeito demais, tinha que acontecer algo pra estragar a minha noite! A presença daquela vadia ali me deixou incomodada e imensamente, irritada.

- Ainda não acredito que ela teve a cara de pau de vir aqui. – dizia Rose tão indignada quanto eu.

- E você vem dizer isso pra mim? – cuspi entre os dentes virando o champanhe de uma só vez.

- Pega leve Bella, já é a terceira taça que você toma. – Alice fez questão de lembrar.

- Preciso me acalmar, olha como estou. – mostrei a elas minhas mãos que tremulas.

- Mas desse jeito vai acabar bêbada. – retrucou, estávamos ela, eu, Rose e Angie. Emm e Jazz estavam com Edward, assim como Carlisle e Erick que conversavam com Alfred e outros dois. Minha avó estava com Esme, Charlotte e Lílian. Alfredo estava meio perdido, sorri ao vê-lo orientando os garçons.

- Ele não consegue parar de trabalhar. – as três olharam pra ele e sorriram.

- Deve ser força do hábito, sua avó disse que ele está com eles há muitos anos.

- Alfredo é aposentado, mas não tem quem o faça parar, dedicou a vida toda aos meus avós e ao meu pai.

- Essa não! – os olhos de minha amada cunhada praticamente saltaram.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntei, mas ela não teve tempo de responder.

-Condessa? Que prazer encontrá-la por aqui. – aquela voz insuportável de Maryl era inconfundível, claro que a vadia da filha também estava lá.

- Olá. – ouvi minha avó dizer somente.

- O que ela faz aqui? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Bella o que você tem? Ela ta branca Alice. – dizia Angie me olhando com preocupação.

- É uma longa história, depois eu conto. – ouvi Rose explicar, meus olhos estavam fixos na vadia loira que parecia procurar por algo, ou alguém e eu sabia bem quem era esse alguém.

- Já não bastava uma? O que ela veio fazer aqui? – Alice grunhiu furiosa.

- Tem alguma duvida de que veio atrás do seu irmão? - falei pegando a primeira coisa que vi quando o garçom passou, virando em um gole só.

- Ficou maluca? Isso é vodka pura sua louca! – ralhou Rose arrancando o copo da minha mão.


	30. PERDENDO O CONTROLE

**Como prometi aqui está! **

**DIVIRTAM_SE! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXX**

**POV EDWARD**

Estava com meu pai, Emm, Jazz, Alfred e dois amigos do meu pai do hospital, riamos com as besteiras que Emm contava quando vi meu irmão ficar tenso, assim como Jazz

- Agora ferrou de vez! – soltou meu amado irmão, não tive tempo de ver do que se tratava senti mãos delicadas cobrirem meus olhos.

- Surpresa! – gelei ao ouvir aquela voz, me virei em um átimo me soltando dela.

- Lauren? O que faz aqui? – olhei pela sala e vi Maryl com minha mãe e Carmem não estava nada contente com a presença dela, procurei por Bella, que tinha os olhos fixos em Lauren.

- Eu e minha mãe viemos passar uns dias nesse fim de mundo, passamos para dar um beijo em sua mãe e Carlisle, não esperava encontrar você por aqui. – ela levou a mão ao meu rosto. – Sumiu sem avisar, senti tanto sua falta! – disse estalando um beijo no canto da minha boca, definitivamente eu tava morto, meu olhar procurou o de Bella, mas ela havia simplesmente sumido.

- Droga! Porque fez isso? – perguntei entre os dentes a assustando.

- Porque está assim? Você nunca reclamou! – podia sentir o olhar do meu irmão e meu cunhado em mim.

- Para com isso Lauren! – ralhei passando por ela, indo na direção de Rose. – Onde ela está?

- É melhor deixá-la esfriar a cabeça Edward...

- Onde ela está? – insisti perdendo a paciência.

- Lá em cima, com Alice... – não fiquei para ouvir o resto, fui em direção a escada a subindo como um tiro.

- Bella? Bella abra a porta! – pedi batendo insistentemente na porta do nosso quarto.

- Vá embora Edward, me deixe aqui com ela. – pediu Alice.

- Não Alice! Abre essa porra agora ou vou botá-la abaixo. – falei exaltado, ouvi o som da chave virando. - Onde ela está? – perguntei a minha irmã que ficou diante da porta, ela deu um passo para trás e pude ver Bella parada diante da parede de vidro olhando para o bosque.

- Vou descer. – avisou saindo do quarto.

- Quero ficar sozinha, pode ir com sua irmã. – Bella disse sem sequer se virar.

- Não vou sair daqui. – afirmei passando a chave na porta.

- Sai daqui! Volta pra sua amiga, ela sente tanto a sua falta! – bufei irritado, não com ela e sim com a situação em si.

- Não vou a lugar algum sem você.

- O que aquela mulher veio fazer aqui Edward? Já não basta ter que aturar aquela vadia da Tanya te comendo com os olhos a noite toda? Vou ter que engolir aquela peituda se esfregando em você? – estava exaltada, andava de um lado para outro, puxava o ar com dificuldade.

-Ela me pegou desprevenido Bella, não faço idéia do que veio fazer aqui...

- É óbvio que veio atrás de você! - cuspiu entre os dentes. – Como uma cadela no cio!Vi quando ela chegou, ficou te procurando, não cumprimentou ninguém, foi direto pra cima de você... EU ODEIO AQUELA MULHER! – gritou a todo pulmão perdendo o controle. – A ODEIO, ODEIO TANYA, ODEIO AQUELA MÃE DELA QUE FICA ATIRANDO A FILHA PRA CIMA DE VOCÊ, ESTOU FARTA DISSO EDWARD! Farta!

- Bella se acalma! – pedi a contendo, mantendo-a firme em meus braços. – Se acalma, por favor.

- Não! Me solta... Me solta... – dizia se debatendo, mas a ignorei a prendendo ali.

- Não vou soltar. – aos poucos ela foi se acalmando. – Eu disse que ninguém vai me afastar de você outra vez, nem mesmo você. – ela parou de se debater, seu olhar encontrou o meu, seus olhos estavam molhados, assim como seu rosto.

- Não suporto vê-la perto de você Edward... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Não tem idéia do quanto dói...

- Lamento muito meu amor, por favor, Bella, sei que é difícil, mas tem que confiar em mim... – segurei seu queixo tremulo fazendo com que olhasse pra mim. – Jamais vou me envolver com ela de novo e se eu pudesse voltaria no tempo e mudaria tudo, mas não posso. A única coisa que posso fazer é garantir a você que isso jamais voltará a acontecer. Sabe que terei que voltar para o St. Thomas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não pode ficar assim Bella. – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto.

- Eu confio em você, não confio nela.

- Não fica assim meu amor, eu estou aqui com você, porque não retoca sua maquiagem e descemos, eu e você, juntos.

- Não quero. – resmungou chorosa.

- Temos que ir Bella, prometo ficar juntinho de você meu amor, prometo não me afastar um segundo sequer. – disse com seu rosto em minhas mãos distribuindo beijos por ele todo, tomando seus lábios em um beijo delicioso.

- Não ouse se afastar de mim. – ameaçou com o dedo em riste.

- Juro que não. – ela esboçou um sorriso indo para o banheiro, retocou a maquiagem e descemos. Como havia prometido não me afastei dela um centímetro sequer, Bella já estava na quarta taça de champanhe.

- Pega leve Bella, você é meio fraca pra bebida. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, tirando a taça da mão dela.

- E você é um chato! – resmungou meio alta.

- E você está de pileque. – ela gargalhou jogando a cabeça pra trás.

-Sabe o que eu realmente estou? – Bella tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios. – Excitada... – sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Bella... – gemi colando seu corpo ao meu. – Não me provoca. – a descarada voltou a gargalhar. Ficamos um bom tempo naquela brincadeira gostosa, um provocando o outro. Logo veio a contagem regressiva e Bella se pendurou em mim, me beijando de forma avassaladora.

- Feliz ano novo meu amor. – disse ofegante, eu a segurava firme pela cintura a mantendo na minha altura.

- Feliz ano novo pra você também meu amor, para nós. – ela riu deixando a cabeça pender para trás e aquilo era como música, aos meus ouvidos. Fomos cumprimentados pelos meus pais, Carmem, Alfredo, meus irmãos e cunhados, Angie e Erick, Charlotte e mais alguns amigos.

- Feliz ano novo Ed! – Lauren disse se aproximando de mim, mas Bella se postou diante dela. – o silêncio se fez, parecia que a atenção de todos estava em nós.

- Toque nele, e acabo com você. – a voz de Bella saiu cortante, seu tom era ameaçador, assim como seu olhar.

- E quem é você pra exigir algo assim garota? – desafiou Lauren.

- Shiii... A coisa vai feder. – ouvi Rose dizer baixinho.

- Sou a esposa dele e estou farta de ver você correndo atrás do meu marido como uma cadela no cio.

- Bella! – a repreendi a puxando pra junto de mim a afastando de Lauren, ela havia esquecido completamente o fato de que ninguém além dos meus irmãos sabia do casamento. Houve um murmurinho por todo lugar.

- Agora fedeu! – soltou Emmett.

- Esposa? Ficou maluca por acaso? Desde quando são casados? – provocou a outra.

- Bella o que deu em você? – tentei contê-la, mas ela não me ouvia.

- Hmmm... O que deu em mim? – debochou se soltando. – Vamos ver... Ah sim, desde que conheci essa perua que ela dá em cima de você, mesmo você sendo meu namorado! Essa vadia fica o tempo todo grudada em você, esperando, pronta pra dar o bote e te levar pra cama DE NOVO! – gritou a todo pulmão a última parte.

- Como ousa falar assim da minha filha? – Maryl a repreendeu se intrometendo, complicando ainda mais as coisas, fechei os olhos, me perguntando onde aquilo iria dar?

- Cala a boca sua cretina! - ela olhou chocada para Bella, aliás, todos ali estavam chocados. - Sua voz é tão insuportável quanto você! E vê se para de empurrar sua filha pra cima dele, Edward é um homem casado ouviu bem? Muito bem casado! – Maryl ainda parecia em choque. – Vou te dar um aviso Lauren, chegue perto dele novamente e te esmago como a um inseto!

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? E desde quando são casados, enlouqueceu por acaso? – retrucou Lauren.

- Sou a esposa dele, a mãe dos filhos dele, a mulher, a amiga, a amante e aquela que vai quebrar essa sua cara de pau, se não sumir daqui.

- Esta casa não é sua, não tem esse direito.

- Tem razão, esta casa não é minha, então que sai sou eu.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. – falei a segurando firme.

- Esta equivocada Lauren. – minha mãe disse, chamando a atenção para si. – Esta casa pertence a minha nora, tanto quanto ao meu filho e meus netos, portanto peço que se retire, por favor. – jamais vi minha mãe fazer algo assim, as duas pareciam tão chocadas quanto nós.

- Mas Esme...

- Nem tente minha cara, conheço você muito bem, assim como sua mãe. Você já atrapalhou demais a vida do meu filho e reforço o que Bella disse, tenha dignidade e afaste-se dele.

- Essa coisa que vocês têm, não vai durar... – Lauren cuspiu entre os dentes. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai se cansar de você, se não for comigo, será com outra... – ela se calou com a bofetada que Bella virou nela.

- Isso é pelo que disse, e isso... – disse virando outra. – É por tentar seduzir o meu marido, saia agora mesmo daqui ou pedirei aos meus seguranças que a acompanhe. – Lauren olhou pra mim com os olhos marejados, fiquei com pena dela, mas não me atrevi abrir a boca, Bella estava atacada e com certeza sobraria pra mim. As duas saíram de lá pisando duro.

- Desculpem, me desculpem. – Bella pediu a todos que nos olhavam, suas mãos tremiam, havia perdido completamente o controle, se afastou de mim, indo em direção a escada.

- Parabéns. – Tanya provocou batendo palmas. – Conseguiu estragar a festa...

- Para com isso Tanya. – pediu Demetri segurando seu braço.

- Podem cobri-la de ouro, mas nunca vai passar da órfãzinha sem era nem beira.

- Cala essa boca Tanya. – cuspi entre os dentes, senti a mão do meu pai em meu ombro, me contendo.

- Oi, Ed, sentiu minha falta querido? – perguntou piscando pra mim estalando um beijo no ar.

- Vindo de uma vadia como você Tanya, não me atinge. – retrucou Bella, que estava parada próxima a escada, seu olhar fixo em Tanya.

- Não foi a mim que o Ed chamou de vagabunda aquele dia, foi? - a expressão de Bella mudou por completo, seu olhar perdeu o foco, em um movimento muito rápido agarrou Tanya pelos cabelos e as duas se atracaram ali no meio de todos.

- Repete o que disse sua vadia? – dizia Bella sem soltá-la.

- ME SOLTA SUA CRETINA! – gritava Tanya.

- Solte-a Bella! – pedi tentando me aproximar, já que as duas estavam se pegando feio.

- Acaba com ela! – incentivou Rose.

- Bella! – nem mesmo Carmem conseguiu fazer com que se soltassem.

- Quem você pensa que é Tanya Denali? Sempre tratando as pessoas com desprezo, se achando superior a todo mundo... Você não passa de uma patricinha promiscua, uma vadia que se deita com qualquer um... Achou mesmo que toda aquela armação iria funcionar? Estamos casados sua imbecil! Dormiu com meu tio atoa! – Bella acusou sem soltá-la.

- Me solta sua grossa! Eu vou acabar com você! – grunhia a vadia da Tanya, que também estava atracada aos cabelos de Bella.

- Bella solte-a. – insisti. – Emm me ajude aqui. – pedi para meu irmão, que segurou Tanya e eu uma Bella completamente fora de si.

- ME SOLTA! EU AINDA NÂO ACABEI COM ESSA VAGABUNDA! - gritava se debatendo.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, vou acabar com você sua louca! – dizia Tanya se debatendo, meu irmão a soltou assim que afastei Bella.

- Sai da minha casa Tanya! Você não é bem vinda aqui! – cuspiu Alice furiosa.

- Não antes de... – de onde estava pude ouvir o som da bofetada que Alice deu nela.

- Me solta... Me solta! – dizia Bella sem parar de se debater em meus braços com certa dificuldade a levei para a sala de música que ficava mais perto, assim que entramos passei a chave na porta a soltando.

- Eu vou acabar com aquela desgraçada! – disse tentando sair.

- Não! Você não vai, para Bella olha pra você, está completamente fora de si. – falei tentando conte-la novamente.

- AAAHHH! EU ODEIO ESSA VADIA! – gritou tentando se soltar do meu aperto.

- Tem seus motivos que eu sei, mas se acalme, por favor, Bella, se acalme. – aos poucos ela foi se acalmando.

-Estraguei tudo, não foi? – disse depois de um tempo, sua voz saiu muito baixa, quase um sussurro, seu rosto estava lavado pelas lágrimas. – Deve estar me odiando e com razão... – Envergonhei você... Seus pais e...

- Não diz besteira Bella. – levei minha mão ao seu queixo forçando-a olhar pra mim. – Ela te provocou e confesso que minha vontade era de acabar com aquela... Olha o que ela fez com você. – havia alguns arranhões em seu rosto.

- Perdi a cabeça... Eu... Eu...

- Shhh... Fica quietinha. – pedi roçando meus lábios aos dela. – Quietinha... – colei meus lábios ao dela e foi o que bastou para o desejo explodir em ambos. Suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos enquanto Bella invadia minha boca com sua língua ávida pela minha, ao encontrá-la elas se enroscaram em um beijo alucinante, voraz... Quase selvagem.

Em um movimento rápido a virei prensando-a contra parede, colando meu corpo ao dela sem cortar o beijo. Uma de minhas mãos subia o vestido, segurei firme sua coxa na altura do meu quadril, colando nossas intimidades.

Bella gemeu entre o beijo ao sentir o quanto estava excitado, com uma só mão abri o cinto e a calça deixando que deslizassem por minhas pernas, sem cortar o beijo, levei a mão á sua intimidade afastando o tecido da calcinha a invadindo em uma estocada firme.

-Aahh... – gemeu arqueando as costas, eu segurava firme sua cintura, Bella envolveu meu quadril me dando mais acesso, foi minha vez de gemer ao estar todinho dentro dela. Entre estocadas e beijos alucinantes me livrei de seu vestido, encontrando seu mamilo rijo de excitação, o tomando em meus lábios, ora o sugando, ora o lambendo.

Nos movíamos em um ritmo alucinante, até explodirmos em puro prazer, sem sair de dentro dela a levei até o divã, voltando a me perder dentro dela outra vez, lenta e prazerosamente.

**POV BELLA**

Mesmo depois de nos amarmos daquela forma tão intensa e diferente, não conseguia encará-lo depois. Estávamos nus sobre o divã próximo ao piano, ele fazia círculos com o polegar em meu braço enquanto eu brincava com os poucos pelos em seu peito.

- Será que pode me perdoar? – minha voz saiu tão baixa que me perguntava se ele teria ouvido.

- Não há o que perdoar... – disse depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Eu te amo.

- Perdi o controle e...

- Esquece isso meu amor. – pediu segurando meu queixo, me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – Ela te provocou, todos viram o que aconteceu.

- Não vou ter coragem de olhar para Esme e Carlisle, nem minha avó... Nem os outros... Devem estar achando que sou uma louca psicótica. – ele riu, mas ele riu com gosto.

- Não seja absurda Bella! – falou entre risos. – Você só surtou um pouco. – disse divertido.

- Não tem graça Edward. – tentei me levantar, mas ele me segurou firme em seus braços.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Me vestir? – soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Pra que? Prefiro você assim, completamente nua. – sua voz saiu rouca de desejo, podia sentir seu membro rijo novamente. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer me colocou sobre si e não contive um gemido audível ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim. Seu olhar estava fixo ao meu, era extremamente excitante ver o prazer exalar daqueles olhos verdes.

Suas pupilas dilatarem cada vez que se aprofundava em mim, seus gemidos tão masculinos, não dizíamos nada, somente nos olhávamos. Foi sem sombra de dúvida o momento mais erótico que vivi, vê-lo me olhar daquela forma, me deixava imensamente excitada, aumentando a intensidade do prazer, até que meu corpo explodiu em um prazer indescritível, sendo seguida por ele.

Não sei dizer quantas vezes pedi desculpas a todos, Alice me contou que ela acabou perdendo o controle também e esbofeteou Tanya. Rose dizia que a festa havia sido emocionante, aquela não tinha jeito mesmo. Minha avó disse que apesar de compreender perfeitamente minha reação, o que fiz não foi certo, mas que faria o mesmo no meu lugar.

- Que negócio é esse de que estão casados? – perguntou me olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada, estávamos todos à mesa, para o café da manhã.

- Longa história. – falei sem graça.

- Temos tempo querida. – insistiu fazendo sinal pra que prosseguisse, engoli seco.

- A culpa foi minha Carmem. – revirei os olhos ao ouvir meu amado marido.

- Não foi não! – discordei.

- Foi sim. – teimou.

- Não foi não!

- Ora parem com isso vocês dois! – Esme ralhou desta vez. – Dá pra alguém nos explicar como isso aconteceu?

- Ele me pediu em casamento, quando ficamos juntos daquela vez em Cannon Beach, foi quando nos reconciliamos.

- Mas disse que foi somente uma recaída! – minha avó disse me encarando com uma cara nada boa.

- Eu sei... Nos casamos em uma cerimônia intima, Johan nos deu a benção como comandante do iate. – a gargalhada de minha avó ecoava na sala de jantar dos Cullen, sendo acompanhada de Esme e Carlisle. Olhei para Edward sem entender, ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Jovens! – disse Esme entre risos, meneando a cabeça.

- Sabem que isso não tem valor legal, não sabem? – dizia minha avó também entre risos, de certa forma aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Me desculpe vovó... – me levantei séria. - Mas pra mim valeu sim, porque sou fiel aos votos que fiz a ele naquele iate. Ali naquela noite lhe entreguei não somente minha mão, como a minha vida, ela pertence a ele, somente a ele e a ninguém mais. – estava pronta pra sair da mesa.

- Me desculpe filha, não foi nossa intenção desmerecer a união de vocês. – a voz de Esme mostrava que havia se arrependido.

- Faço das palavras de Bella as minhas e digo que assim que essa loucura acabar iremos oficializar nossa situação perante a sociedade. – Edward disse se levantando também, segurando firme minha mão.

- Sinceramente eu quero que a sociedade se fo...

- BELLA! – Edward, Carlisle, Esme e minha avó ralharam em uníssono. – me sentei novamente cruzando os braços.

- Sabia que seu pai e sua mãe se casaram em Vegas? – olhei para minha avó, incrédula.

- O que?

- As palavras dele foram muito parecidas com a sua ao se justificar ao seu avô, eles ainda estavam na universidade. Desculpe, não ri porque não respeito sua decisão e sim porque essa situação fez com que me lembrasse deles. – engoli o nó que se formou em minha garganta. – Mas espero poder ver você entrar vestida de noiva na mesma capela onde me casei, assim como seus pais. – meu queixo tremeu, me levantei correndo pra junto dela abraçando-a bem apertado.

Fomos todos para Cannon Beach, ficaríamos por lá um tempo e voltaríamos dois dias antes de Edward voltar para o St. Thomas, ele me explicou que teria que repor os dias que perdeu. Desta vez nos divertimos muito, mas muito mesmo, ele me levou para passear de lancha, andamos de jet-ski, passeávamos pela propriedade. Fomos todos passear de iate, foi um dia maravilhoso.

Edward sempre se enfiava naquele bendito galpão, Jake ficou encantado na coleção e meu marido mostrava orgulhoso para ele cada carro, os outros também adoravam, ficavam ali por horas. Alfredo ficou encantado com a propriedade.

Jazz e Alice voltaram para Florença e minha avó e Alfredo aproveitaram para ir também, já Carlisle e Esme, voltaram para Forks junto com Rose e Emm. Maria ficou conosco para ajudar com as crianças, passamos dias maravilhosos ali e cada vez eu gostava mais daquele lugar, aquele pedacinho de paraíso.

- Cada vez amo mais esse lugar. – disse recostada em seu peito, estávamos no jardim olhando as crianças brincarem.

- Confesso que também gosto muito daqui.

- Assim que voltarmos, vou convocar a imprensa e acabo com isso de uma vez por todas. – ele me olhava sério, sem dizer nada. - O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Acha que isso é necessário?

- Sim, quero que o mundo saiba que estamos juntos, que é meu marido, o pai dos meus filhos.

- Mas... – ele parecia hesitante.

- Mas?

- Como vai explicar seu noivado com aquele lá. – falou enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair nos meus olhos.

- Vou dizer a verdade, chega de mentiras! Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos irão saber mesmo. – falei dando de ombros.

- Porque não transfere o curso para Londres? Poderíamos convidar Maria para ir conosco, ela adora Thony e Lizze. – ele sorriu. – Assim não precisa trancar o curso.

- Mas não caberíamos todos naquele apartamento, podemos comprar uma casa o que acha?

- Uma casa?

- Sim uma casa ampla e aconchegante, com espaço para nossos filhos crescerem, além do mais...

- O que foi Bella?

- Na realidade não quero ir para aquele apartamento...

- Tudo bem meu amor, vamos comprar uma casa então. – me joguei sobre ele o derrubando sobre a grama, estávamos sob uma imensa árvore onde ficamos namorando por um bom tempo. Liguei para Rose e pedi que encontrasse uma casa para nós, também pedi que marcasse uma coletiva de imprensa assim que retornasse para Florença.

- Vamos ter que voltar uns dias antes, pode ser? – perguntei a Edward que estava entretido com as notícias na internet.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas tenho um pedido a te fazer. – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Peça o que quiser. – disse me sentando em seu colo.

- Assim que falar com a imprensa, o que acha de oficializamos nossa situação...

- Oficializar nossa situação?

- Nos casaremos como manda a tradição, com uma cerimônia, convidados, a benção de todos e uma lua de mel. – dizia sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

-Mas já somos casados.

- Sei disso meu amor, mas quero me prender a você de todas as formas possíveis senhora Cullen. – falou me ajeitando em seu colo.

- Isso me agrada. – mordi os lábios, os aproximando de seu ouvido. – Ainda mais a parte da lua de mel. – sussurrei com a voz rouca.

- Desde quando ficou tão safada?- perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

- Não sou safada, sou apaixonada, é diferente. – ele gargalhou tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Infelizmente havia chegado o dia de voltarmos para Florença e de lá para Londres. Maria ficou contente em ir conosco para Londres ela e Alfredo se davam muito bem. Transferi o meu curso para Oxford e matriculamos Thony em uma escolinha particular, era uma escola bem renomada em Londres.

A casa que Rose encontrou era perfeita, um pouco afastada do grande centro, era linda e aconchegante, simplesmente perfeita para receber nossa família, grande e torta.

- O que acha? – perguntei para Edward, estávamos diante da enorme casa.

- Você gostou? – revidou a pergunta.

- Não foi isso que perguntei. – ele riu apoiando o queixo na minha cabeça.

- Ela é perfeita, estressadinha. – o corretor abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Vai querer trazer alguma coisa do apartamento?

- Não! Só meus objetos pessoais mesmo.

- Ótimo! Vou ligar pra sua mãe. – falei sacando o celular.

- Pra que?

- Quero que ela me de umas dicas para decorar a casa.

- Você ta parecendo a Alice! – dei de língua pra ele que riu meneando a cabeça.

Falei com Esme que pirou quando mostrei a e ela a foto da nossa casa, ela ficou tão empolgada que estava vindo para Londres, só para me ajudar com tudo, pedi para Eros ir buscá-la assim ela trazia algumas coisas minhas e de Thony que ficaram em Forks.

- Pronto, sua mãe está vindo pra cá. – falei olhando para o meu marido lindo, estávamos voltando para o centro. – Onde estamos indo?

- Pra casa.

- Desculpe Edward, mas não quero ir para o seu apartamento. – ele revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Bella aquele apartamento é seu e não meu.

- Não quero ir pra lá, prefiro ficar em um hotel, ficamos no Da Vincci, sou dona daquilo mesmo. – só de pensar em voltar naquele lugar me dava um aperto no coração.

- Tudo bem Bella.

- Obrigada meu amor! – agradeci estalando um beijo nele, que sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Quero que você conheça uma pessoa. – falou me sondando.

- Pessoa que pessoa? – minha voz saiu um tanto estranha.

- Na verdade são três, o que acha de jantarmos todos juntos hoje?

- E quem seriam essas pessoas?

- Rachel a namorada de Jhonny, Collin e Dafne, se lembra? – mordi os lábios sem graça.

- Tudo bem então.

O gerente do hotel nos colocou na suíte presidencial o que agradou e muito meu marido, Maria estava com nossos filhos em Florença.

- É um jantar simples ou mais formal? – perguntei enrolada na toalha enquanto meu marido acabava de se vestir, ele usava uma calça social e uma camisa que ficou linda nele.

- Um jantar entre amigos. – disse me devorando com o olhar.

- Já volto! Prometo não demorar. - falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios voltando para o banheiro.

- O que achou? – perguntei dando uma voltinha, era um vestido preto com um belo decote nas costas, justinho no peito, o tecido fino caia soltinho enquanto o forro era colado ao corpo, ambos desciam até o meio da coxa.

- Não acha que está muito curto? – perguntou me analisando com a cabeça pendida para o lado.

- Não gostou? Vou me trocar...

- Não! Não foi isso que eu disse. – falou me segurando firme, colando seu corpo ao meu. – Eu disse que está um pouco curto, você está linda. – sua voz saiu sussurrada, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, enquanto ele roçava o nariz na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Vamos nos atrasar. – o lembrei.

- Droga! – grunhiu se apartando.

- Temos a noite toda garotão. – falei piscando pra ele, pegando minha bolsa e um casaco. O restaurante era muito agradável, Jhonny já estava lá com sua namorada.

- Bella, uau! Você está um encanto. – disse ao me cumprimentar, me deixando completamente sem graça.

- Como está Jhonny?

-Melhor agora. – respondeu piscando pra mim.

- Dá pra parar de dar em cima da minha mulher? – Edward ralhou divertido, dando um abraço nele.

- Esta é Rachel Gomes, minha namorada e esta é Isabella Salvatore, esposa de Edward.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, é a neta da...

- Condessa Salvatore? Sim, o prazer é todo meu Rachel. – ela abriu um sorriso simpático. – Soube que também é médica?

- Sim, sou ginecologista obstetra. – era uma morena muito bonita e muito mais simpática que aquele entojo da Maryl. – Parabéns Edward, sua esposa é linda. – disse me fazendo corar, engatamos em um papo gostoso enquanto tomávamos um vinho e aguardávamos os outros.

- Desculpe a demora! – nos viramos para o casal que estava parado diante da mesa.

- Bella estes são Collin e Dafne, está é a minha esposa Isabella. – cada vez que Edward dizia aquilo enchia a boca pra falar.

- Esposa? – perguntou o tal Collin.

- Longa história, não se preocupe, em breve todos saberão. – disse divertido.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Bella, não é? – dizia à mulher que era linda.

- Isso mesmo, Dafne, é um prazer conhecê-la. – nos cumprimentamos e ela me pareceu bem agradável.

- Agora entendo porque Edward mantinha segredo, você é linda! – disse o tal Collin, vi meu marido revirar os olhos.

- Sai pra lá Don Ruan, vai cantar sua namorada.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Collin. – ele estalou um beijo em meu rosto provocando Edward. Foi uma noite muito divertida, rimos bastante, o jantar estava delicioso, era um pessoal muito legal e muito agradável.

- Gostou? – Edward perguntou quando estávamos no carro voltando para o hotel.

- São muito simpáticos, gostei muito de Rachel, ela trabalha no St. Thomas?

- Foi onde se conheceram, ele ta gamadão nela.

- Também pudera, ela é linda e muito simpática.

- Eles gostaram de você, deu pra sentir. – revirei os olhos.

- Quando nossa casa estiver pronta podemos chamá-los para um jantar o que acha?

- Perfeito!

Minhas mãos estavam geladas, eu olhava para aquele monte de repórteres e fotógrafos, minha avó estava de um lado e Edward de outro.

- Pode vir senhorita Salvatore. – pediu a assessora de imprensa do grupo que organizou tudo, estávamos no salão de conferências do hotel em Londres.

- Boa tarde! Reuni vocês da imprensa para dar uma declaração muito importante! Meu noivado com Marcus Salvatore foi uma farsa. – houve um murmurinho entre eles, Edward segurava firme minha mão. – Por favor, antes que comecem as perguntas deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu...


	31. DESESPERADO

**Aí vai outro capítulo para vocês, suas lindas!**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!**

**Beijos**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**POV CARMEM**

Estava tão orgulhosa de minha neta, ela estava encarando tudo de cabeça erguida, contou sua história para os repórteres que a ouviam atentos, sem piscar sequer. Falou sobre o Saint Louis, Dartmouth, como conheceu os Cullen e os Hale. Contou sobre Thony, disse que na realidade era seu filho do coração, de como ele chegou ao Saint Louis.

Sorri ao ouvi-la contar como surtou ao descobrir que era neta de uma Condessa, falou sobre seu pai, sua mãe e seu avô, ela falava deles com tanto carinho e ternura. Em compensação ao falar de Marcus e Alberto se exaltou e muito. Explicou o porquê escondeu seu relacionamento com Edward, quais os motivos que a levaram a fazer aquilo e disse que ele era o pai de Lizze e que estavam juntos e casados.

Assim que terminou veio uma verdadeira enxurrada de perguntas a qual ela respondeu polidamente cada uma, assim como Edward, também tive que responder há algumas.

No dia seguinte estavam estampando em quase todas as revistas e jornais da Europa e nos Estados Unidos também segundo Esme. Minha neta estava feliz, sua casa era um encanto, Esme era mesmo muito caprichosa e talentosa, sentiria falta dela e das crianças, havia me acostumado com eles.

Edward finalmente voltou ao St. Thomas e Bella, transferiu seu curso para Oxford, estava empolgada, finalmente daria início ao seu projeto e confesso que estava ansiosa pra ver o que aquela garota estava aprontando.

**POV BELLA**

Até que a imprensa aceitou bem o fato de Edward ser meu marido e pai dos meus filhos, eles nos encheram por um tempo, mas depois foram atormentar outro. Minha avó adorou minha casa e confesso que também adorava aquele lugar, era tão calmo tão tranqüilo. Claro que Henry destacou uma equipe para trabalhar comigo, eles faziam a minha segurança e a das crianças, Edward dispensou. Achei melhor deixar Jake em Florença com minha avó, já que Nessie ficava lá.

Pedi pra que Edward escolhesse os carros que queria que trouxéssemos pra cá, mas meu marido preferiu deixá-los onde estava. Ele comprou um lindo Jaguar CX75 e pra mim uma Land Rover, eu e Esme montamos uma sala de música pra ele com um belíssimo piano de caudas, o qual meu marido adorou.

Charlotte veio pra cá e estava hospedada em casa para a alegria de Thony que estava cada vez maior. Eu não parava um minuto, já que meu marido passava a maioria do tempo enfurnado no hospital, depois das aulas, eu e Charlotte trabalhávamos no projeto, tínhamos o apoio do grupo Santinni e aos poucos ele saia do papel. O aniversário de um aninho de Lizze estava chegando e fizemos uma bela festa com os novos amiguinhos de Thony, os tios, os avós, minha avó veio com Alfredo, Paolo e Antonella.

- Você parece tão bem querida, está feliz? – perguntou minha avó.

- Estou vovó, mas confesso que tenho medo, sempre que estou assim feliz algo de ruim acontece e...

- Não pense assim Bella, nada de ruim vai acontecer querida. – disse me abraçando.

- Porque não fica conosco uns dias, sinto falta da senhora.

- Sabe que tenho muita coisa pra fazer, mas assim que der eu venho, agora vamos nos juntar aos outros. – o pessoal estava lá fora onde às mesas estavam espalhadas. Olhei para todos ali presente, meus amigos, meus irmãos, meus pais postiços, todas as pessoas que eu amava estavam ali. Senti um aperto no peito, foi tão forte que provavelmente não consegui disfarçar.

- O que foi Bella? Sente alguma coisa? – meu marido perguntou preocupado.

- Não foi nada, só um aperto no peito, uma sensação ruim.

- Como assim?

- Não é nada. – disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

Quando se está feliz e completa não sentimos o tempo passar, finalmente a residência de Edward chegou ao fim, ele agora seria um médico pediatra. Ouve uma festa de graduação, um coquetel na realidade, sabia que a encontraria lá, seria inevitável. Novamente nossa família torta estava toda lá.

Pedi para Alice um modelo simples, mas muito elegante, para dar destaque ao colar maravilhoso que meu marido havia me dado. Desci as escadas sob o olhar atento dele que estava um espetáculo naquele Armani.

- Tem noção do quanto está linda? – disse assim que cheguei ao último degrau.

- E você tem noção do quanto fica tentador vestido assim? – mordi os lábios apreciando a beleza diante de mim.

- Eu te amo! – sussurrou antes de depositar um beijo em meus lábios.

- E eu amo você. – falei contra seus lábios.

Todos estavam impecáveis segundo Alice é claro, Maria ficou com as crianças, a recepção aconteceria em um salão de eventos próximo ao St. Thomas.

Logo Dafne e Collin vieram nos cumprimentar assim como Jhonny e Rachel, claro que ela estava lá com a mãe, se manteve distante, mas com os olhos fixos no meu marido. Carlisle por onde passava era cumprimentado, era incrível como era reconhecido nesse meio. Estava tão orgulhoso de Edward e confesso que eu também, mesmo com todos os percalços ele conseguiu.

- Tome. – disse entregando a ele a caixinha aveludada. – Mandei fazer pra você, espero que goste.

-O que é? – perguntou curioso abrindo a caixinha.

- É um anel de formatura, doutor Cullen.

- É lindo, amor. – disse o colocando, me puxando para um beijo em seguida, sem se importar com as pessoas a nossa volta.

- O amor é lindo. – provocou Emmett, pra variar.

- E vocês quando se casam? – perguntei fazendo o mesmo se engasgar.

-A tampinha vai casar primeiro, não é? – falou passando a bola para Jazz.

- Tampinha é o...

- Alice! – Esme a repreendeu.

- Manda esse animal parar mamãe. – não contive o riso, parecia uma criança resmungando, minha amada sogra meneava a cabeça sorrindo enquanto os dois discutiam. A noite foi divertida e ficou melhor ainda quando chegamos em casa, meu marido estava inspirado e fizemos amor de forma lenta e imensamente prazerosa.

Eu estava oficialmente de férias e meu marido tinha uns dias antes de voltar à ativa, já que foi convidado para trabalhar no St. Thomas, de início na emergência, depois segundo ele na ala pediátrica. Aproveitamos esses dias e fomos para Cannon Beach, era o lugar perfeito para passar as férias.

Edward insistia naquela história de oficializarmos nossa situação, pra mim estava ótimo do jeito que estava, mas meu marido era bem teimoso. Ainda mais quando Alice e Jazz marcaram a data do casamento, seria no dia vinte e um de setembro, dia do aniversário dela. Minha avó ofereceu o castelo para a cerimônia, eles ainda moravam com ela.

Minha cunhada estava eufórica ao telefone, a notícia que o presidente do grupo Santinni iria se casar estampou as revistas e jornais do mundo todo. Depois de dias maravilhosos na companhia do meu marido e dos meus filhos, voltamos a Londres, para que Edward assumisse seu posto. Nesses dias que passamos em Cannon Beach, fiz uma coisa que há muito tempo não fazia, fotografei meus filhos, meu marido lindo que posou pra mim e confesso que adorei. Espalhei as montagens por toda a casa, era uma mais linda que a outra.

- O que achou Maria? – perguntei colocando o último porta retrato estilizado que eu mesma fiz.

- Ficou muito bonito Bella, você é mesmo muito talentosa.

- Papai! – dizia Lizze apontando seu dedinho gordinho para a foto de Edward.

- É o papai! – falei a pegando nos braços. – Seu papai lindo. – ela sorriu torto como ele fazia, às vezes tinha vontade de mordê-la. -Thony?

- O que mamãe?

- O que acha de irmos ao parque? O dia está tão bonito.

- Eba! – comemorou meu pequeno, Lizze jogava os bracinhos pra cima gritando com o irmão.

- Acho que isso é um sim. – disse Maria meneando a cabeça.

- Peça para Chelsea preparar uma bela cesta de piquenique, vamos passar o dia no parque. – ela assentiu indo pra cozinha.

- Enquanto isso a gente se troca.

- É. – concordou minha princesa.

- Vamos ao Holland Park, passaremos o dia lá. – Burton o segurança chefe assentiu indo para o carro dele.

- Está tudo aqui como você pediu. – avisou Maria colocando a cesta no carro, Thony sentou em sua cadeirinha enquanto eu prendia Lizze na dela. Passamos um dia maravilhoso no parque, Lizze ficou encantada com os esquilos e patinhos que circulavam por lá. Já Thony correu e brincou coma as crianças que estavam lá, até jogou com os seguranças.

Estávamos voltando pra casa, Lizze estava dormindo e Thony lutava contra o sono, havíamos acabado de entrar na rodovia que ia para nossa casa quando dois carros entraram cantando pneu.

- O que foi isso, Bella? – perguntou Maria, olhei pelo retrovisor e vi dois carros pretos parecido com o dos seguranças, um deles emparelhou com eles e os carros se chocaram.

- Droga! – soltei pisando fundo. – Outra vez não. – olhei para as crianças e Lizze continuava dormindo, já Thony me olhava assustado.

- O que ta acontecendo mamãe? – sua voz estava chorosa.

- Fica quietinho filho e não tire os olhos da sua irmã. – ele assentiu virando o rostinho para Lizze. Senti um solavanco, o outro carro entrou na minha traseira com tudo.

- Maria, pegue meu celular e ligue para Jazz, agora! – comecei a zigzaguear entre os poucos carros que havia ali.

- Pronto.

- Coloque-o no viva voz. – ela assim o fez enquanto chamava.

"Bella?"

- Jazz! Jazz tem dois carros atrás de nós, um deles conseguiu parar os seguranças... Tem outro atrás de mim.

"O que? Onde você está Bella?"

- Na rodovia, quase chegando em casa, as crianças e Maria estão comigo, o que eu faço?

"De um jeito de ir para o centro, faça o retorno e volte para o centro, Bella." – convergi no meio da pista mesmo, indo em direção à cidade, pisei fundo ignorando todas as leis de trânsito. "O que foi isso Bella?"

- Convergi no meio da pista, estou a caminho da cidade. – passamos pelo carro dos seguranças que estava aberto e pelo que pude ver havia marcas de bala na lataria.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Maria assustando Thony.

- Mamãe eu quero o papai. – dizia Thony chorando.

- Acredite filho, a mamãe também quer seu pai. – havia me esquecido de Jazz.

"O que aconteceu Bella?" – Jazz praticamente berrou.

- O carro de Burton está com as portas abertas, acho que foram alvejados, eles estão atrás de nós, Jazz.

"Meu Deus do céu!" – soltou do outro lado, pelo retrovisor vi um dos carros se aproximando cada vez mais, estávamos nos aproximando do grande centro, o carro se chocou contra o meu fazendo com que eu zigzagueasse na pista.

- Encoste o carro! – gritou um deles, estavam todos encapuzados.

-NÃO! Ninguém vai tocar nos meus filhos. – gritei de volta, podia ouvir Jazz berrar ao telefone

"BELLA? BELLA VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?"

- Sim, o que eu faço Jazz? Meus filhos estão aqui.

"Calma Bella, mantenha a calma."

- Droga! De novo não... Com eles não! – estava apavorada, mas não podia passar medo para os meus filhos. Outra vez o desgraçado entrou na minha lateral, Lizze acordou assustada chorando muito. Maria estava rezando agarrada ao banco e Thony tinha o rosto molhado segurando a mãozinha de Lizze.

- Já disse pra parar, ou vão todos morrer. – dizia um deles apontando uma arma.

- Jazz?

"O que Bella?"

- Avise a polícia, não deixe esses desgraçados pegarem meus filhos e diga a Edward que eu o amo, que sempre vou amá-lo.

"Bella? Bella o que você vai fazer?"

Pisei fundo no acelerador entrando com tudo em uma avenida movimentada, as crianças choravam, as buzinas dispararam... Ouvi alguns disparos, os desgraçados estavam atirando em nós, senti uma ardência na lateral do corpo, uma dor aguda. Levei a mão ao local e senti molhado, estava sangrando? Aos poucos os sons foram desaparecendo, tentei manter o controle do carro, mas era impossível. Minhas vistas ficaram turvas, perdi completamente o controle do e meu carro se chocou em outro, capotando o ar bag ativou e tudo ficou escuro e frio.

**POV JAZZ**

Era fim de tarde aproximadamente quatro e meia, estava em uma reunião com Paolo e Emmett, falávamos sobre o julgamento de Alberto, que finalmente havia sido marcado. Discutíamos alguns pontos do processo quando meu telefone tocou.

- Bella? – estranhei o fato dela me ligar assim do nada, não era de seu feitio.

"Jazz! Jazz tem dois carros atrás de nós, um deles conseguiu parar os seguranças... Tem outro atrás de mim." – sua voz estava assustada automaticamente acionei o viva voz.

- Onde você está Bella?

"Na rodovia, quase chegando em casa, as crianças e Maria estão comigo, o que eu faço?"- olhei para Emm e Paolo que tinham os olhos saltados.

- De um jeito de ir para o centro, faça o retorno e volte para o centro Bella. – ela não respondeu, ouvimos o som de pneus cantando, podia ouvir claramente o choro de Thony. – O que foi isso?

"Convergi no meio da pista, estou a caminho da cidade."

- Essa é minha cunhadinha. – comemorou Emm.

"Oh meu Deus!"– ouvimos Maria dizer.

"Mamãe eu quero o papai." – dizia Thony chorando.

"Acredite filho, a mamãe também quer seu pai."- respondeu Bella.

- O que está acontecendo, meu Deus? – Emm soltou andando de um lado para outro visivelmente nervoso.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – eu praticamente berrava.

"O carro de Burton está com as portas abertas, acho que foram alvejados, eles estão atrás de nós, Jazz." – aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

- Meu Deus do céu! – foi minha vez de dizer, podíamos ouvir o som de carros em alta velocidade, de repente o som de latarias se chocando.

"Encoste o carro!" – ouvi uma voz masculina gritar.

"NÃO! Ninguém vai tocar nos meus filhos." – Bella gritou de volta.

- BELLA? BELLA VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?

"Sim, o que eu faço Jazz? Meus filhos estão aqui." – imagino o que estaria se passando na cabeça dela naquele momento.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa Jazz. – Emm estava apavorado.

- Não podemos fazer nada daqui. – avisou Paolo.

-Calma Bella, mantenha a calma. – pedi colocando minha cabeça pra funcionar.

"Droga! De novo não... Com eles não!" – conhecia Bella, estava assustada, ouvimos outro som de latarias se chocando, o choro de Lizze fez meu coração disparar no peito.

"Já disse pra parar, ou vão todos morrer."

"Jazz?"

- O que Bella?

"Avise a polícia, não deixe esses desgraçados pegarem meus filhos, diga a Edward que eu o amo, que sempre vou amá-lo." – aquilo não era boa coisa.

-Bella? Bella o que você vai fazer?- ela não respondia, ouvimos som de vários carros, buzinas, assim como estampidos.

- Isso foi tiro? – perguntou Paolo, Emm tinha os olhos arregalados, olhei chocado para o telefone ouvindo claramente os gritos vindo dele, o som da lataria batendo e de repente tudo ficou mudo.

-BELLA? BELLA?- nada, o telefone estava completamente mudo.

- Ligue para Alice e Rose, vamos para Londres agora mesmo. – Paolo avise à senhora Carmem, por favor.

- O que vai fazer Jazz? – perguntou meu cunhado.

- Vou ligar para Henry e avisar Edward. – ele somente assentiu.

Falei com meu tio e expliquei a ele o que ouvi, como estava em Florença devido ao julgamento, tomaria as devidas providências. Disquei o número de Edward, respirando fundo, o cara iria pirar.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois que Bella fez a coletiva de imprensa contando tudo a eles, confesso que nossa vida entrou nos eixos. A imprensa ficou um pouco no nosso pé, mas Bella estava feliz, como há muito não a via.

Ela se deu super bem com Rachel e Dafne, estava empolgada com a compra da casa e o fato de começar a dar andamento ao seu projeto. Quando voltei ao St. Thomas, pensei que fosse resmungar, fazer cena ou implicar, mas estava tão absorta em seus projetos que nem ligou.

Lauren tentou uma aproximação, mas deixei claro a ela que amava minha esposa e que não a magoaria jamais! Depois de Jhonny ter passado um belo sermão nela, Lauren manteve certa distância, estava até saindo com um cara.

Comemoramos o aniversário de um aninho de Lizze em grande estilo, como dizia Alice. Foi muito bom receber os amigos e a família em nossa casa. Minha residência havia chegado ao fim, e seria graduado médico pediatra, ouve uma recepção para os residentes e confesso que minha esposa estava excepcionalmente linda naquele vestido simples porem elegante. Não deixei de reparar que usava o novo colar que havia dado a ela.

Bella me presenteou com um lindo anel de formatura, foi uma noite maravilhosa, depois da festa nos entregamos um ao outro de forma imensamente prazerosa. Ultimamente era assim que nos amávamos, com uma entrega total e absoluta, como se não houvesse amanhã, cada dia a amava mais e mais.

Passamos dias incríveis com as crianças em Cannon Beach, me sentia pleno e feliz, finalmente tinha minha esposa e meus filhos comigo. Jhonny havia me convidado para fazer parte do quadro de médicos do St. Thomas e com o total apoio da minha esposa, Bella estava mesmo mudada. Estava no meu consultório analisando alguns prontuários, era fim de tarde e o movimento estava estranhamente calmo.

- Edward? – Dafne entrou com tudo na minha sala me assustando.

- O que foi?

- Um acidente envolvendo alguns carros e tiros, estão trazendo as vitimas pra cá, parece que há crianças entre elas.

-Oh meu Deus! O que estamos esperando? – falei indo com ela para a entrada da emergência, estávamos eu Dafne, Lauren, Collin e Jhonny aguardando, quando três ambulâncias se aproximaram.

- Doutor Jhonny. – disse o paramédico, são quatro vítimas de perseguição seguida de tiro, o carro se chocou, capotando depois de ser alvejado.

- Oh meu Deus! – disse Jhonny correndo para junto da paciente. – Levem - na para dentro, agora mesmo! Bella? Bella? Está me ouvindo? – ao ouvir aquilo senti meu sangue gelar.

-Não pode ser. – soltei indo pra junto dele, era ela, a minha Bella, estava desacordada, havia um corte em sua testa e muito sangue em sua roupa.

- BELLA? BELLA? – gritei apavorado. - O que aconteceu? – perguntei agarrando o paramédico.

- Se acalme doutor!- pediu assustado.

- Edward se acalme. – exigiu Jhonny olhei para a outra ambulância e Thony chorava se debatendo na maca, na outra Maria estava sendo amparada pela paramédica enquanto a maca descia com Lizze também chorando, não conseguia mover um músculo sequer, fiquei em choque, minha família, minha esposa e meus filhos estavam ali...

- Edward? Edward reaja. – ouvi Rachel dizer, me despertando. – Reaja Edward, seus filhos precisam de você, assim como sua esposa. – assenti indo para junto de Lizze.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei ao paramédico enquanto examinava minha filha.

- Ela estava bem presa à cadeirinha, só está assustada, muito assustada. – a examinei e não encontrei nenhum hematoma ou escoriações. – O garotinho se soltou, estava agarrado à irmã, parecia querer protegê-la. – explicava o paramédico.

- Shhh... Calma meu anjo, o papai ta aqui. – pedi a pegando em meus braços.

-EU QUERO O MEU PAI! – ouvi Thony gritar, Lauren tentava examiná-lo.

- Pode deixar, eu mesmo cuido dele. – falei entregando Lizze para Dafne.

-Vem com a titia meu anjo. – disse ao pegá-la.

- Thony? Onde dói amigão? – perguntei me aproximando dele.

- Pai! Pai cadê a mamãe? – ele se debatia sem parar.

- Se acalme Thony, o papai ta aqui. Diz aonde dói? – insisti.

- Meu braço ta doendo muito, a mamãe pediu pra eu ficar com a Lizze e proteger ela, foi o que eu fiz pai, eu protegi ela. – meu menino estava muito assustado.

- Eu sei amigão, sei disso. – falei examinando seu braço que estava fora do lugar, havia também algumas escoriações nas perninhas e uma no rosto. – Leve-o para dentro, quero raio-X do braço e uma ressonância. – pedi a enfermeira.

- Papai eu quero ficar com você. – gritou assustado.

- O papai vai junto meu filho, não se preocupe. Peguei Lizze nos meus braços e fui com meu filho. Meu telefone não parava de tocar, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de atender, olhei o visor era Jazz, havia dezenas de ligações dele. Assim que os exames terminaram e o braço de Thony foi imobilizado ele se acalmou, aproveitei e fiz os exames em Lizze também, graças a Deus só estava assustada mesmo e não me soltava.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei para Rachel que se aproximava.

- Jhonny está com ela, assim como Collin. – havia algo errado, eu conhecia aquele olhar. – Vamos colocá-los em um quarto particular, será melhor e terão mais privacidade. – disse tentando pegar Lizze que foi com muito custo. Dafne havia providenciado tudo, ela cuidou de Maria que também teve o braço machucado e tinha algumas escoriações no rosto.

- O que aconteceu Rachel? Como ela está?

- Logo eles dirão, por favor, Edward tem que se manter calmo, seus filhos estão muito assustados ainda não sabemos direito o que aconteceu.

- Doutor? – Maria me chamou, estava muito abatida e assustada.

- Está sentindo dor Maria? – perguntei indo até ela.

- Não, estou bem, nós fomos ao parque, Bella estava feliz e queria aproveitar o dia com as crianças, passamos o dia todo lá praticamente... – ela meneou a cabeça, parecia querer espantar alguma imagem. – Estávamos voltando, Lizze dormia tranqüila, brincou tanto que estava cansada. Thony estava sonolento, Bella e eu conversávamos, ela falava animada sobre as fotos que havia tirado no parque, mas de repente ficou tensa, dois carros entraram na rodovia cantando pneu e foram pra cima do carro do senhor Burton. – explicava com detalhes.

- Meu Deus! – soltou Rachel.

- Bella acelerou pedindo pra que eu ligasse para o senhor Jazz, ela falava com ele o tempo todo. – aquilo explicava as ligações. – Um dos carros nos seguiu, ficava batendo na traseira... Foi terrível, a senhora Bella tentava acalmar Thony e falar com o senhor Jazz enquanto o carro tentava nos tirar da estrada. Passamos direto pela entrada da casa, o senhor Jazz havia dito pra que fossemos para a cidade, onde havia movimento. Foi quando Bella virou o carro no meio da pista pisando fundo no sentido contrario.

- Jazz ainda estava ao telefone?

- Sim, o tempo todo! Quando passamos pelo carro de Burton, Thony começou a chorar ao vê-lo todo aberto e com marcas de tiros segundo Bella. Ela pedia pra que ele cuidasse de Lizze, que a protegesse, já o menino pedia pelo doutor, deixando Bella angustiada. Novamente os carros se aproximaram, um bateu na traseira e o outro na lateral, o barulho foi terrível e acordou Lizze, que começou a chorar. Eles gritavam para Bella encostar, mas ela dizia: Não, ninguém vai tocar nos meus filhos.

- O que aconteceu depois? – perguntei impaciente.

- Nos aproximávamos do centro e novamente o carro bateu na lateral, desta vez o homem dizia que se ela não parasse todos iria morrer, ele estava armado. Bella pisou fundo entrando com tudo em uma avenida, havia muitos carros, eles continuavam atrás de nós, foi quando começaram a atirar e a menina Bella ficou estranha, não conseguia mais controlar o carro que bateu com tudo em outro e foi lançado capotando em seguida, o airbag ativou e só me lembro do choro das crianças e dos paramédicos.

- Viu o que aconteceu com ela? Viu quando a tiraram do carro?

- Não, estava uma bagunça danada lá, corri pra junto das crianças e dos policiais. Tive medo de que acontecesse algo com eles.

- Tudo bem Maria, obrigado! – agradeci a abraçando.

- Ela estava tão feliz... Encheu a casa de fotos, fez um trabalho lindo... – dizia chorando. Ela é só uma menina, porque tem que passar por tanta provação?

- Também não entendo Maria...

- Edward? – ouvi Dafne chamar entrando no quarto.

- O que?

- Seus irmãos estão ai, posso mandá-los subir?

- Por favor, Dafne.

Assim que me viu, Alice correu pra junto de mim, os outros estavam mais atrás e visivelmente abatidos. - Lamento muito Edward, como eles estão?

- As crianças estão dormindo, Lizze ficou muito assustada, mas não se machucou já Thony machucou o braço e teve algumas escoriações, Maria também machucou o braço...

- Onde está Bella? – perguntou se afastando.

- Jhonny está com ela, deu entrada desacordada e sangrava muito. – as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.

- Tentei avisar meu amigo. – disse Jazz me abraçando.

- Eu sei, estávamos aguardando as vítimas de um acidente, quase não pude acreditar que se tratava da minha família, ali.

- Mano fica frio, Bella é forte, ela vai sair dessa. – dizia Emm quase me esmagando.

- Onde está Carmem?

- Ela está a caminho, virá com Paolo, Alfredo e Jake. – explicou Rose me dando um abraço. – Liguei para seus pais, Carlisle disse que pegaria o primeiro vôo. – somente assenti.

- Falei com Henry, ele estava em Florença saiu a data do julgamento. – comentou Jazz.

- Foi aquele desgraçado, não foi?

- Não tem como saber. – disse Emm.

- Os seguranças estão mortos, foram executados. – olhei nos olhos do meu cunhado e vi medo ali. - Henry está com o inspetor Smith, estão destacando uma equipe...

- Pra que? Proteger minha esposa? ELA ESTÁ EM UMA MESA CIRURGICA! – gritei farto daquilo.

- Se acalma cara. –pediu Emmett.

- Me acalmar? Meus filhos estão em choque, não faço idéia de como minha mulher está... Estavam voltando de um passeio no parque... – estava farto daquilo, estava assustado, em pânico. Queria vê-la, ouvir sua voz, nem que fosse pra gritar comigo.

- Hey cara... Não fica assim, se acalme Edward. – dizia meu irmão, provavelmente notou o meu desespero, a minha dor.

- Estamos aqui meu irmão, Emm está certo, Bella é forte e te ama demais, tem que estar firme pra quando ela acordar. – dizia Alice me abraçando novamente.

Horas haviam se passado e eu não tinha notícias de minha esposa, sabia que aquilo era um mau sinal, havia alguma coisa errada e não estavam me contando. Me afastei de todos, perdido em meus próprios pensamentos.

"_**Por favor, não a tire de mim**_**."** – pedi desesperadamente, eu não era um cara religioso, nunca fui de ficar rezando ou coisa parecida, mas naquele momento me vi rogando, não por mim, mas por ela. **"**_**Não a tire de mim... Preciso dela ao meu lado, por favor, não a tire de mim**_**. **_**Não vou saber viver sem ela, nossos filhos precisam dela**_**."** - não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, sozinho em um canto preso em meu próprio desespero.

- Edward? – ergui minha cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Jhonny.

- Jhonny? Jhonny o que aconteceu? Como ela está?

- Edward... – ele desviou o olhar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela teve uma concussão, Bella perdeu muito sangue, tivemos que fazer transfusão... Levamos tempo porque as coisas se complicaram um pouco meu amigo... - meu coração batia descompassado, medo eu sentia muito medo. - Ela foi atingida por um projétil, a bala entrou pela lateral se alojando entre a L1 e L3 houve uma compressão medular...

- Conseguiu removê-la?

- Sim, mas teremos que aguardar para saber se haverá seqüelas.

- Acha que...

- Não pense nisso amigo, vamos ter fé. Sua esposa é jovem e vai conseguir se recuperar plenamente.

- Posso vê-la?

- Por isso estou aqui. – ele cumprimentou a todos e pediu para Rachel ficar de olho nas crianças. Mesmo sendo médico e trabalhando em uma emergência, confesso que fiquei chocado com a cena que vi. Bella estava de lado, havia um grande curativo em suas costas, escoriações pelo seu rosto e braços, assim como hematomas. Estava entubada e passaria uns dias na UTI, devido o pós operatório.

- Ela chamou por você Edward, o tempo todo. – senti as lágrimas saírem grossas. – Bella vai ficar bem, é uma garota excepcional, estamos todos torcendo por ela e por você. – somente assenti, ele tinha a mão em meu ombro.

-Você vai ficar bem me amor. – minha voz saiu entrecortada.

Fiquei um tempo ali, acariciando seu rosto, implorando a Deus pra que tudo não passasse de um grande susto. Que nada de pior tivesse acontecido e que Bella se recuperasse logo, meus pais chegaram no dia seguinte, Jhonny explicou a ele o que explicou a mim.

Carmem estava desolada, assim como Charlotte, minha filha não conseguia dormir, estava assustada demais e estranhava a todos. Thony estava manhoso, pedia a mãe o tempo todo e se agarrou a minha mãe, não a largava um só minuto, já Rose e Alice tentavam distrair Lizze.

- Edward, como médico sabe que uma intervenção dessas pode ter seqüelas, não sabe? – dizia meu pai, estávamos na cantina, somente eu e ele.

- Sim.

- Bella vai precisar mais do que nunca de você, meu filho.

- Sei disso pai, eu só queria que ela acordasse... Essa espera está me matando.

- Tem que ser paciente filho, ela vai acordar, Bella vai reagir. – insistia ele, voltamos para junto dos outros, Bella estava a três dias na UTI e seu quadro continuava o mesmo. Ao nos aproximarmos notamos uma movimentação.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei a uma das enfermeiras.

- A paciente acordou e está muito agitada. – eu e meu pai entramos com tudo na sala.

- ONDE ESTÃO OS MEUS FILHOS? ONDE ESTÁ EDWARD? EU QUERO MEUS FILHOS... SÃO MEUS FILHOS. – gritava se debatendo.

- BELLA SE ACALME! – gritou Jhonny. – Sou eu o Jhonny, olha pra mim Isabella. – pediu a contendo.

- Onde eles estão, o que está acontecendo? Eu... Eu... Não consigo mexer minhas pernas, eu as sinto, mas não consigo movê-las.

- O que? – Jhonny parecia confuso.

- Não consigo mexer minhas pernas. – sua voz saiu angustiada.

- Se acalme Bella...

- Bella? – a chamei indo pra junto dela. – Bella eu estou aqui meu amor. – falei acariciando seu rosto, ela chorava muito.

- Edward eu não estou sentindo minhas pernas, porque não sinto minhas pernas? – eu não sabia o que dizer a ela.

- O que aconteceu Jhonny? – minha voz saiu entrecortada.

- Não estou entendendo... Houve uma compressão medular, mas já foi removida... Pode ser um efeito colateral, Mas com certeza reversível, ela as sente, só não consegue movê-las, não é Bella?

- Do que vocês estão falando, não estou entendendo nada, onde estão meus filhos?

- Shhh... Se acalme meu amor, eles estão bem, Lizze e Thony estão bem, estão em casa com sua avó e minha mãe, Charlotte, Alice e Rose, estão com elas.

- Como eles estão?

- Assustados, mas estão bem, Lizze não sofreu nada, Thony tem algumas escoriações e o braço ta engessado.

- Quebrou?

- Não, só torceu, foi uma luxação.

-E Maria?

- Ela está bem, também machucou o braço.

- O que aconteceu? Diz pra mim o que está acontecendo, por favor, Edward...

- Bella? – meu pai a chamou. – Filha tem que se acalmar para poder compreender o que está se passando com você. Jhonny é o melhor neurocirurgião que conheço, portanto somente ele poderá explicar o que está acontecendo.

- Desculpe. – pediu mais calma. - Está tudo tão confuso em minha mente... Os gritos das crianças, a voz de Jazz, as buzinas e... Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Vai entender. –Jhonny falou desta vez. – Mas antes preciso que me diga se sente isso. - ele passava um instrumento na sola do pé dela.

- Sinto, é muito fraco, mas sinto.

- Tente mover as pernas, Bella. – vi minha mulher fazendo uma força tremenda e sua perna não moveu um milímetro.

- Não consigo... Parece que estão dormentes.

- Preparem-na para uma ressonância, agora!

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei enquanto os enfermeiros me afastavam dela.

- Temos que saber o porquê disso, não faz sentindo...

- Como assim não faz sentido?

- Não houve lesão Edward, somente uma compressão, mas agimos a tempo, seja o que for é temporário.

- Como assim temporário.

- Ela pode levar alguns meses, mas irá se recuperar. – disse indo com a maca que levava Bella, meu pai me conteve.

- Você está nervoso demais, isso não vai ajudar agora.

- Bella não vai mais andar? É isso?

- Vamos aguardar os resultados, não sofra por antecipação, não seja impulsivo.

Sentia como se o mundo estivesse desabando sobre minha cabeça, aquele bendito exame estava demorando demais. Cada vez que fechava meus olhos os de Bella vinham em minha mente, estava assustada, apavorada. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não agora que estávamos tão bem.

- Seja qual for o resultado Edward, sua esposa vai precisar de você. Estamos aqui filho pra vocês e com vocês. – dizia meu pai me abraçando, me sentia um garoto completamente perdido.


	32. TEMPORÁRIO

**Fim de semana! **

**Aqui está mais um capítulo pra vcs! **

**Divirtam-se e comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**POV BELLA**

Senti algo em minha garganta, abri os olhos lentamente e a agonia tomou conta de mim, aquilo me sufocava. Olhei em volta e havia tanto aparelho que me assustou, tentei gritar, mas não consegui. Uma mulher se aproximou tirando aquele tubo da minha garganta, varri a sala em busca de um rosto conhecido e nada.

As imagens vinham em flashes, Thony e Lizze chorando, o carro de Burton, a perseguição, o desespero tudo voltou com força total e eu só queria ver meus filhos.

- ONDE ESTÃO OS MEUS FILHOS? ONDE ESTÁ EDWARD? EU QUERO MEUS FILHOS... SÃO MEUS FILHOS. – estava apavorada, e se eles os tivessem pegado? Será que Edward sabia? Jazz o avisou?

- BELLA SE ACALME! – senti alguém me segurar com força, eu estava me debatendo, mas havia algo errado, muito errado. – Sou eu o Jhonny, olha pra mim Isabella. – abri meus olhos me deparando com o rosto de Jhonny.

- Onde eles estão? O que está acontecendo? Eu... Eu... Não consigo mexer minhas pernas, eu as sinto, mas não consigo movê-las. – aquela sensação era terrível, por mais que eu tentasse, elas não se moviam.

- O que? – ele parecia chocado.

- Não consigo mexer minhas pernas. – aquilo era angustiante demais.

- Se acalme Bella...

- Bella? – eu conhecia aquela voz. – Bella eu estou aqui meu amor. – disse acariciando meu rosto, ele parecia assustado.

- Edward, eu não estou sentindo minhas pernas, porque não sinto minhas pernas? – eu tentava mexê-las e nada, estava desesperada, confusa, não entendia nada.

- O que aconteceu Jhonny? – perguntou para o mesmo que deu uma explicação em termos médicos e confesso que não entendi nada.

- Não estou entendendo... Houve uma compressão medular, mas já foi removido... Pode ser um efeito colateral, Mas com certeza reversível. Ela as sente, só não consegue movê-las, não é Bella?

- Do que vocês estão falando, não estou entendendo nada, onde estão meus filhos? - eu só queria sair dali.

- Shhh... Se acalme meu amor, eles estão bem, Lizze e Thony estão bem, estão em casa com sua avó e minha mãe, Charlotte, Alice e Rose, estão com elas. – explicava Edward tentando me acalmar.

- Como eles estão?

- Assustados, mas estão bem, Lizze não sofreu nada, Thony tem algumas escoriações e o braço ta engessado.

- Quebrou?

- Não, só torceu, foi uma luxação.

-E Maria?

- Ela está bem, também machucou o braço.

- O que aconteceu? Diz pra mim o que está acontecendo, por favor, Edward...

- Bella? – Carlisle me chamou. – Filha tem que se acalmar para poder compreender o que está se passando com você. Jhonny é o melhor neurocirurgião que conheço, portanto somente ele pode te explicar o que está acontecendo.

- Desculpe. Está tudo tão confuso em minha mente... Os gritos das crianças, a voz de Jazz, as buzinas e... Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Vai entender. – falou Jhonny desta vez. – Mas antes preciso que me diga se sente isso. – sentia algo gelado, tocar a sola do meu pé, mas era como se estivessem dormentes.

- Sinto, é muito fraco, mas sinto.

- Tente mover as pernas Bella. – fiz o máximo de força que pude, mas não consegui.

- Não consigo... Parece que estão dormentes.

- Preparem-na para uma ressonância, agora!- disse me assustando.

- O que você vai fazer? – ouvi Edward perguntar, os enfermeiros desconectavam alguns aparelhos me afastando dele.

- O que vão fazer? Onde está Edward? Quero meu marido comigo. – eles pareciam não me escutar continuavam andando com aquela coisa na direção do elevador.

Eles me colocaram em uma máquina muito estranha, onde me prenderam e a sensação era horrível. Jhonny havia sumido assim como Edward e Carlisle. O que estava acontecendo? Porque não conseguia mover minhas pernas? Será que a batida foi tão forte assim, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Bella? – Jhonny chamou ao entrar no quarto para onde fui levada, era um quarto particular com toda a certeza.

- Jhonny? Onde está Edward e Carlisle? O que está acontecendo?

- Achei melhor conversar com você primeiro, pode ser?

- Claro.

- Bella, se lembra do que aconteceu? Tudo?

- Se refere à perseguição? – ele somente assentiu. – Me lembro de estar voltando pra casa e dois carros abordarem o dos seguranças, depois eles vieram atrás de mim. Eu falava com Jazz ao telefone, ele me mandava ir para a cidade, onde havia bastante gente. Foi o que eu fiz, mas eles bateram no meu carro, queriam que eu encostasse... Estavam armados... As crianças estavam assustadas e Maria apavorada.

- Faço idéia.

- Eu... Eu estava com tanto medo que acontecesse de novo, que levassem meus filhos de mim que não pensei muito no que fazia, agi por instinto. Pisei fundo no acelerador ignorando qualquer lei de transito, mas ao chegar à avenida movimentada ouvi tiros, um deles emparelhou comigo novamente e senti uma ardência aqui. – ao tocar vi que havia um curativo no lugar. – Senti o sangue molhar minha roupa, minha vista ficou turva e as coisas ficaram confusas e não me lembro de mais nada. Como estão meus filhos?

- Eles estão bem, não se preocupe com eles, claro que estão assustados com tudo que aconteceu, e confesso que eu ainda estou, e imagino como Edward deve estar.

- Estava tão abatido. – falei me lembrando do rosto do meu marido.

- Recebemos uma chamada avisando sobre um acidente com algumas vitimas, ele foi chamado por ter crianças entre elas, pode imaginar o choque ao ver que se tratava da esposa e dos filhos dele?

- Meu Deus! Jazz não o avisou?

- Acho que não deu tempo. – explicou.

- O que está acontecendo comigo Jhonny? Seja sincero, por favor, eu agüento, seja o que for agüento. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é mesmo uma criatura incrível, sabia? Agora entendo porque meu jovem amigo te ama tanto. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos. - A bala se alojou entre suas vértebras, causando uma compressão medular, retirei- a imediatamente fazendo com que a compressão cedesse. Mas pelo exame que acabamos de fazer há um inchaço no local, creio que seja o motivo de não conseguir mover as pernas. – explicou sério.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Que vai levar um tempinho pra se recuperar, conforme o inchaço for cedendo.

- Está dizendo que não vou mais andar, é isso?

- Não! Estou dizendo que vai levar um tempo para que ande novamente, é isso.

- Oh meu Deus!

- Shhh... Se acalme Bella, vou recomendar um fisioterapeuta pra você, com exercícios diários, irá recuperar os movimentos gradualmente, isso é temporário.

- Edward sabe?

- Desconfia, preferi falar com você antes, sei que é duro, mas também sei que é uma garota forte e corajosa e vai superar isso. – somente assenti. – Quer que eu o chame?

- Por favor. – ele assentiu depositando um beijo em minha testa, algum tempo depois ouvi baterem na porta.

- Com licença, Bella?

- Edward? – pelo modo como me olhava com certeza sabia do resultado do exame.

- Eu lamento meu amor, lamento muito Bella. – dizia me abraçando apertado.

- Talvez se eu não tivesse fugido, talvez... Mas senti tanto medo, estava tão assustada que...

- Shhh... Eu sei meu amor... Eu teria feito o mesmo... Não se preocupe, estou aqui meu amor, estou aqui com você e pra você.

- Jhonny disse que...

- É reversível, eu sei, com fisioterapia, exercícios constantes vai voltar a andar meu amor, eu prometo.

- O estranho é que as sinto Edward, só não me obedecem, mas as sinto.

- Sente isso? – perguntou tocando meu tornozelo.

- Sinto.

- E isso? – disse tocando meu joelho. – somente assenti.

- E agora? – arfei ao sentir sua mão em minha coxa.

- Oh... Com certeza sinto isso. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi.

- Não perdeu a sensibilidade, somente os movimentos, isso não é de todo ruim, não é? – dizia acariciando meu rosto, estava sentado na cama olhando pra mim.

- Vai me amar mesmo assim?

- Vou te amar ainda mais, senhora Cullen.

- Mentiroso!

- Isso é temporário, Bella.

- Mas não sabemos quanto tempo vai levar e...

- Não importa, estaremos juntos se lembra? Na saúde e na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza. – mordi os lábios olhando naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava.

- Tem certeza que não vai se cansar de mim? Não vou poder andar Edward, acompanhar você ou as crianças...

- Iremos no seu ritmo meu amor, não começa a arrumar empecilhos Isabella, não vou me afastar de você, não de novo, jamais ouviu bem? – falou tomando meus lábios em um beijo, um beijo delicioso.

- Com licença! – ouvimos Carlisle pedir ao abrir a porta. – E ai, mais calma?

- Sim, desculpe pelo meu surto.

- Natural, acredite! Jhonny disse que já falou com você.

- Sim, ele me explicou tudo.

- Não se preocupem, com um bom acompanhamento, logo estará nova em folha. – disse piscando pra mim.

Edward passava bastante tempo comigo e sempre que tinha uma folguinha, escapava pra me dar um beijo. Esme, Alice e Rose vinham todos os dias, assim como minha avó. Rachel, Dafne e Collin passavam sempre pra me ver também.

Henry veio e tive que contar a ele com detalhes tudo que aconteceu, ele contou que os seguranças estavam todos mortos e aquilo me deixou arrasada. Emmett avisou que a data do julgamento havia saído, seria dia vinte e sete de julho.

Jake também veio me ver e disse que era responsável pela segurança dos meus filhos, lamentou não estar comigo quando aconteceu. Os dias se arrastavam e eu estava impaciente, por ter que ficar presa aquela cama, dependente das pessoas.

- Bom dia!- disse meu marido com um bouquet de tulipas nas mãos. –Trouxe pra você meu amor. – já estava naquele bendito quarto a duas semanas, meus filhos vieram me ver algumas vezes. A enfermeira que veio me ajudar com o banho abriu um sorriso enorme ao vê-lo, era assim toda a vez, era como se eu desaparecesse cada vez que Edward entrava em cena.

- Algum problema Samanta? – ela me olhou sem graça.

- Não, nenhum. – disse saindo do quarto.

- Elas estão com medo de você, sabia? – Edward sorria, parecia contente.

- É mesmo? Seria pelo fato delas ficarem babando no meu marido? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, não começa com isso de novo. – ralhou me entregando o bouquet, estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Como está?

- Na mesma!- falei dando de ombros. – Me sinto uma inútil, não posso nem ir ao banheiro sozinha, sabe o quanto é humilhante?

- Não seja ranzinza, está ótima, me deixa ver como está seu ferimento. – ao sentir seu toque, meus pelos eriçaram, senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e estremeci.

- Espero que reaja assim somente quando eu te toco. – falou me colocando de lado, examinando meu ferimento. – Está fechando bem, sua cicatrização é muito boa, logo poderá ir pra casa.

- Isso é bom, sinto falta de casa. Lá não tem enfermeiras babando no meu marido. – novamente Edward revirou os olhos. – Jhonny disse que vou conhecer meu fisioterapeuta.

- Seu fisioterapeuta? Pensei que fosse sua fisioterapeuta. – olhei pra ele sem acreditar.

- Como é que é? Pelo que disse é um homem, porque, algum problema?

- Nenhum! – disse fazendo bico.

- Você é mesmo incrível sabia? Quando eu reclamo das enfermeiras que ficam te comendo com os olhos, você diz que sou ciumenta e ranzinza. Posso imaginar como é quando não estou por perto! E não pense que não sei das secadas e cantadas que leva das médicas atiradas daqui.

- Com quem andou falando? - perguntou bicudo.

- Isso não vem ao caso, não pense que sou cega, senhor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

- Tenho que trabalhar, passo mais tarde pra te ver. – o filho da mãe ignorou completamente o que eu disse, depositou um beijo em meus lábios saindo em seguida.

Ele saiu bravo comigo, mas eu também não estava muito contente com ele no momento, havia acordado impaciente e um tanto irritada. Estava tentando relaxar na medida do possível, quando ouvi a porta ser aberta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – falei sem acreditar na cara de pau daquela cretina.

- Eu trabalho aqui, esqueceu por acaso?

- O que quer aqui Lauren?

- Vim ver com meus próprios olhos, sabe... – disse debochada. – Eu mal pude crer quando soube que você ficou neste estado lastimável. Deus é mesmo justo!

- Sai daqui agora mesmo.

- Ou o que? Vai sair daí e me bater? Acho que não... – ela tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. – Acha mesmo que ele vai aturar uma inválida como você. Edward vai querer uma mulher de verdade, uma mulher inteira, que o faça delirar de prazer, não uma coisa sem vida como você.

-Você não vale nada mesmo.

- Ed vai acabar cedendo, se não for comigo, será com alguma das enfermeiras ou das médicas que são loucas por ele, seu "marido"- disse fazendo aspas no marido. -Tem um belo fã clube aqui, tem até uma aposta em aberto pra ver quem consegue dormir com ele primeiro e você só facilitou as coisas.

- Sai do meu quarto! SAI DAQUI AGORA! – a vadia gargalhou.

- Não pode mais dar a ele o que Edward precisa minha cara, acha que ele vai agüentar até quando? Devia deixá-lo livre pra que encontre quem o mereça de verdade!

- Quem? Você por acaso?

- Sei que não tenho chance com ele, mas prefiro vê-lo com qualquer uma, desde que não seja você. Acha mesmo que ele está com você por amor? Ed está se sentindo culpado, sente pena, afinal olha pra você, não passa de uma inválida. – ela se aproximou com aquele sorriso nos lábios. - Uma hora ele vai se cansar e vai procurar fora o que sua esposinha não pode lhe oferecer. Depois não diga que não lhe avisei. Vai desejar ter morrido naquele acidente minha cara, disso lhe garanto. – ouvir aquilo me deixou arrasada.

Sabia que muita coisa ali era veneno dela, mas e se ela estivesse certa, se ele se cansar? Se procurar fora o que não posso lhe oferecer e se Edward está fazendo tudo isso por pena? Aquelas perguntas ficaram ecoando em minha mente, me deixando cada vez pior.

**POV EDWARD**

Dei graças pelo caso de Bella ser reversível, sabia que não estava sendo nada fácil pra ela. Ainda mais com a proximidade do julgamento, seu humor andava péssimo, andava enciumada e mais insegura do que nunca. Com certeza alguém andava fazendo fofoca, já que minha esposa estava sabendo das cantadas e das investidas de algumas atiradas e a coisa só piorou depois que Bella deu entrada aqui. Acabei saindo de lá antes que discutíssemos de novo, como estava sem nada pra fazer e fui dar uma olhada nela.

- Oi? Está melhor? – perguntei ao entrar, Bella parecia abatida. – O que foi Bella?

- Nada! Quero ficar sozinha. - disse desviando olhar.

- O que você tem, porque quer ficar sozinha? – falei me aproximando dela.

- Não precisa vir aqui toda a hora! Sei que é um homem ocupado e sinceramente não preciso de sua pena.

- O que deu em você Isabella? – não conseguia entender de onde veio toda aquela agressividade?

- Não preciso da sua pena, nem da de ninguém! – retrucou irritada.

- E quem disse que sinto pena de você? Pode me dizer? – aquilo me magoou.

- Olha pra mim Edward. – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Estou inválida! Quer que eu acredite que ainda me ama? Que me deseja? Alguém que nem consegue ir ao banheiro sem que a carreguem no colo? – senti um nó se formar em minha garganta, de onde ela havia tirado aquelas coisas?

- Você está me magoando Isabella. – ela ainda não olhava pra mim. – Acha mesmo que isso iria me fazer amá-la menos? Acha mesmo que não te desejo? Não consigo acreditar que pense mesmo assim, não a minha esposa, não a mulher por quem me apaixonei. – seu olhar encontrou o meu, e vi dor em seus olhos.

- Vai se cansar... Vai procurar fora o que não posso te dar...

- E quem disse que não? Isso é temporário meu amor... – falei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Eu te amo e vou te amar pra sempre, jamais vou trair você ou o que sinto por você meu amor, jamais.

- Vai, sei que vai.

- O que aconteceu meu amor? Porque ta fazendo isso? Porque está tentando me afastar? – Bella desviou novamente o olhar.

- Bella quem esteve aqui? Porque está agindo assim?

- Desculpe, acho que estou surtando novamente e...

- Ta mentindo, olha pra mim e me diz a verdade. – exigi.

- Ela esteve aqui... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Disse que você vai se cansar de mim, que está comigo por pena... Que vai procurar em outras, o que não posso mais lhe oferecer... Que sou não passo de uma inválida digna de pena, que vou desejar ter morrido naquele acidente, quando vir você me trair com outras...

- Quem disse isso? Quem esteve aqui? – mal pude crer nas coisas terríveis que ouvia.

- Disse que tem até uma aposta rolando par ver quem consegue transar com você primeiro. – disse entre soluços.

- O QUE?

- Você vai acabar cedendo, sei que vai... Cedeu a ela, cedeu a Tanya...

- Para Bella! – ela estava descontrolada. – Para com isso, não vou ceder a ninguém, para com isso pelo amor de Deus! – pedi segurando firme seus braços. – Eu te amo Bella, sei que é difícil pra você, mas confie em mim meu amor. – a envolvi em meus braços, a segurando firme. – Estou aqui pra você e por você, porque te amo, porque você é tudo pra mim.

- Mas...

- Sei que está insegura meu amor e isso é natural. Além do mais andei conversando com Jhonny e até onde sei... – ela me olhou franzindo o cenho. – Sua vida sexual não precisa ser afetada por isso, só vai ser diferente.

- Falou com Jhonny sobre isso? – sorri ao vê-la corar.

- Não, com meu pai. – os olhos dela só faltaram saltar.

- Não acredito que fez isso, como vou olhar pra ele?

- Da mesma forma que olha sempre, ou acha que ele não sabe o que fazemos?

- Acha mesmo que será possível...

- Claro meu amor, como já disse, você só não consegue movê-las, mas sente não é? – ela somente assentiu. – Assim que seu ferimento estiver cicatrizado, vou te mostrar como está enganada senhora Cullen. Agora me diz quem esteve aqui? – tinha uma leve desconfiança, mas queria ter certeza.

- Lauren. – falou escondendo o rosto em meu peito.

- E acreditou nela?

- Me perdoa... Fiquei tão insegura e tão...

- Tudo bem meu amor, eu entendo, ela foi muito cruel, mas isso não vai ficar assim.

- Deixe-a pra lá, vamos esquecê-la está bem? – pediu segurando firme minha camisa.

- Olha pra mim Bella. – pedi e ela assim o fez.

- Nunca mais ouse duvidar do meu amor, sem você não sou nada Isabella, não sou nada. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de paixão, amor e desejo. Suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos os segurando com força, me puxando cada vez mais pra si. Foi um beijo delicioso e excitante como somente Bella sabia dar. Fiquei um tempo com ela e assim que adormeceu sai de lá deixando Dafne de olho nela.

- Pode ficar de olho nela pra mim? Ela está dormindo agora.

- Tudo bem, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou vendo que minha cara não era das melhores.

- Vou falar com Jhonny, ou ele dá alta para Bella, ou coloca gente vinte e quatro horas naquela porta.

- Porque, o que aconteceu?

- Lauren esteve aqui, encheu a cabeça de Bella com coisas absurdas além de espezinhar em cima do que minha esposa está passando. – minha vontade era de acabar com ela.

- Se acalma Edward, afinal você vai falar com o pai dela, vá com calma. – avisou indo para junto de Bella.

Minha conversa com Jhonny não foi nada fácil, disse a ele as coisas terríveis que Lauren disse a Bella e deixei claro que se ela se aproximasse da minha esposa novamente, não responderia por mim. Ele me garantiu que falaria com sua filha.

- Boa tarde Ed, como está sua esposa? – a vadia teve a cara de pau de perguntar ao passar por mim, segurei-a pelo braço a levando até uma das saletas.

- Uau, Ed! Assim você me excita. – disse debochada.

- Cala essa sua boca Lauren ou sou capaz de matar você aqui mesmo. – cuspi entre os dentes. – Se aproxime novamente da minha esposa e vai se ver comigo, estamos entendidos?

- Ela já foi choramingar pra você é?

- Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, eu amo minha esposa e Bella mesmo daquele jeito é mil vezes melhor que qualquer uma dessa sua listinha de apostas minha cara. Inclusive você. – ela me olhou com raiva. – E se prepare, seu pai foi avisado. – sua expressão mudou completamente.

-Contou a ele? – sua voz saiu preocupada.

- Sim, e Jhonny disse que teria uma conversinha com você, boa sorte! – sai deixando a vadia ali dentro.

Bella ficou mais alguns dias por lá e finalmente teve alta, pensei que fosse reagir mal à cadeira de rodas, mas como sempre minha mulher me surpreendeu e até fez graça. Quando Jhonny falou que indicaria seu amigo Jhon Castle, não fazia idéia de que seria um cara um pouco mais velho que eu, ele parecia mais um galã de Hollywood do que fisioterapeuta.

Minha esposa era só sorriso pra ele, assim como minha mãe, minha irmã e minha cunhada, até Carmem ficou empolgada.

- O que ele tem demais? – perguntou Emmett o olhando de cima abaixo.

- O cara tem presença. – soltou Jazz, sendo fuzilado por mim e Emm. – O que? Olha pra ele, parece um daqueles galãs de Hollywood.

- Não se preocupe filho, Jhon é muito profissional. – dizia meu pai.

- Mas ele vai passar boa parte do tempo com ela, tocando nela, bem que podia ser uma mulher, concorda? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Desde quando é tão inseguro mano? Não se garante não? – provocou Emmett.

- Me garanto e muito meu caro, só não gosto do fato de um cara ficar tocando minha mulher. – os três riram.

**POV BELLA**

Depois da conversa que tive com Edward mandei minhas dúvidas e insegurança pro espaço, ele exigiu que dois seguranças ficassem dia e noite na porta do meu quarto e proibiu terminantemente a aproximação de Lauren. Segundo Dafne, o pai dela ameaçou transferi-la para Forks, disse que a vadia chorou, fez cena e ainda por cima falou que foi exagero meu. Finalmente eu iria embora daquele lugar, Edward ficou apreensivo ao me trazer a cadeira de rodas. Olhei pra ele e pensei comigo: _**"será por pouco tempo."**_

- Bem que podia ser motorizada, não sei se dou conta de empurrar isso aqui. – Edward revirou os olhos enquanto os outros riram.

- Providenciei uma cadeira motorizada pra você, está em casa. – falou meneando a cabeça.

- Bella, este será seu fisioterapeuta, ele irá te ajudar a se recuperar, não é Jhon?

- Com certeza, Jhon Castle, prazer em conhecê-la Isabella? – o cara era um gato, deveria ter por volta de uns trinta anos no máximo, mas era muito gato!

- Pode me chamar de Bella, Jhon. – ele sorriu e meu marido revirou os olhos, estava bicudo, assim como Emm e Jazz.

- Vai ter sorte assim na puta que o pariu! – soltou Rose ao meu lado.

- Rosalie! – repreendeu Esme.

- Ah mãe, nesse ponto Rose está certa, olha o gato que vai ficar fazendo massagem, exercícios, ficar com ela pra cima e pra baixo a carregando no colo. – dizia minha amada cunhada com olhar sonhador.

- Agora entendo o bico de Edward. – disse minha sogrinha linda. – Tenho que concordar que ele é realmente muito bonito, mas Carlisle me disse que é um excelente profissional.

- E ainda por cima competente. – soltou Rose.

- Deixa Edward te ouvir falar, ele queria que fosse uma fisioterapeuta...

- Claro que queria, homem é tudo igual mesmo! – retrucou irritada.

Jhonny dava algumas instruções a Jhon, enquanto meu marido estava mais afastado com seu irmão, Jazz e Carlisle, ele olhava de um jeito estranho para o coitado.

- Edward? – o chamei me aproximando dele.

- Oi amor. – disse se abaixando.

– Podemos conversar um minuto? – ele franziu o cenho e me levou para longe dos outros.

- O que foi? – falou voltando a se abaixar.

- Se lembra do que disse outro dia? – Edward parecia ainda confuso.

- Sobre o que exatamente?

- Sobre confiança, sobre me amar...

-Sim, por quê?

- Faço minhas, suas palavras, precisa confiar em mim, eu te amo e não sou nada, absolutamente nada sem você, portanto desfaz esse bico, porque por mais bonitão que ele seja, sou mais você, acredite! – ele tentou disfarçar.

- Eu não disse nada. – se defendeu.

- Nem precisa, só falta fuzilar o pobre com o olhar, deixa de ser ciumento!

- Olha quem fala – retrucou.

- Te amo seu bobo, não precisa se preocupar. – disse o puxando pra mim colando meus lábios aos dele que aprofundou o beijo mais do que depressa.

Ao chegar em casa meus filhos correram pra junto de mim, Thony me encheu de perguntas, ele ainda estava com o gesso. Lizze me agarrou e só me soltou quando viu o pai, Edward me ajudou a explicar para os dois que eu ficaria um tempo andando de cadeira de rodas.

Meu marido me carregava pra todo o lugar, ele pediu uns dias no hospital, disse que queria ficar comigo e as crianças em casa. Carlisle se transferiu para o St. Thomas, seria chefe da emergência, disse que seria melhor para eles e para nós. Deixei Eros à disposição dele pra que providenciasse sua mudança pra cá. Claro que mantiveram a casa em Forks, eu e Edward fizemos questão de que ficassem aqui conosco.

Já Rose e Emm, Jazz e Alice ficaram em Florença com a minha avó, ainda mais com o julgamento de Alberto tão próximo. Edward me mostrou como funcionava a outra cadeira que parecia bem mais confortável, também mostrou o quarto que mandou preparar para nós, que ficava no andar de baixo, mas preferi ficar em nosso quarto mesmo.

- Acha que será necessário contratar uma enfermeira? – perguntei enquanto ele me levava para o quarto, havia outra cadeira de rodas lá em cima.

- Vou ficar aqui uns dias, depois veremos isso está bem?

- Vou precisar de ajuda para...

- Hey! Eu sou médico esqueceu? Tive que ajudar muito paciente nesses casos.

- Deu banho em muita paciente é? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Porque você leva tudo pra esse lado?

- Vai ver seja a falta de sexo. – os olhos dele pareciam que iam saltar.

- Podemos resolver isso meu amor.

- Jura?

- Primeiro vamos tomar um banho, juntos o que acha?

- Assim vou ficar mal acostumada.

- Não importa, gosto de mimar minha esposa. – ele estalou um beijo em meus lábios, me sentou na cama e retirou meus sapatos. Vi meu marido lindo ir até o banheiro e colocar a banheira pra encher, voltando para o quarto em seguida. – Onde foi que eu parei? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Você se livra da calça e eu da blusa, ok? – Edward sorriu levando a mão ao botão, deslizando o zíper lentamente, suas mãos brincavam com a barra da minha blusa, se infiltrando sob ela encontrando meus seios. Estava de joelhos diante de mim, me puxou para um beijo o qual rompeu para passar a blusa por minha cabeça a jogando em algum lugar do quarto. Tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios ao ver o fecho frontal do sutiã. Não demorou muito para se livrar dele, voltando a me beijar, seus lábios abandonaram os meus para percorrer minha pele com beijos molhados.

Levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos, enquanto ele deixava um rastro de fogo sob minha ela, quando encontrou meu seio e o beijou, sua língua brincava com meu mamilo, enquanto segurava o outro entre os dedos, acariciando o seio.

- Oh... Edward... – gemi alto, tamanho prazer que sentia e aquilo pareceu estimulá-lo ainda mais. Levou as mãos ao cós da calça erguendo meu quadril a deslizando pelas minhas pernas até retirá-la por completo. Voltou a trilhar meu corpo com beijos descendo cada vez mais, até chegar ao meu ventre, distribuiu beijos onde estava a cicatriz. Minhas costas arquearam quando o senti me tocar, sua mão se infiltrou pela calcinha e sua caricia era absurdamente excitante.

- Sente isso? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Oh... Sim... Eu sinto. – gemi agarrada aos lençóis.

- O que acha de continuarmos isso na banheira? – nada disse somente assenti compulsivamente. Ele me pegou nos braços me levando para o banheiro, me colocou na beira da banheira, retirando minha calcinha, me colocando na banheira em seguida. Despiu-se rapidamente entrando comigo, sentando-se atrás de mim, Edward me colocou entre suas pernas. Voltou a distribuir beijos pela minha pele enquanto me tocava intimamente, levei minha mão ao seu membro que estava rijo e pulsante.

- Hmmm... – gemeu contra minha pele, um estimulava o outro entre beijos e carícias, Edward me ergueu um pouco me encaixando perfeitamente em si.

- Edward... – gemi ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, ele também gemeu se aprofundando cada vez mais, me segurava firme, enquanto investia contra mim. – Por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia me mover para acompanhá-lo, mesmo assim aquilo era imensamente prazeroso.

- Relaxa meu amor, somente sinta. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, não demorou e meu corpo começou estremecer, o prazer vinha em ondas cada vez mais freqüentes até que me contorci sobre ele, ouvindo aquele som tão dele ao se juntar a mim. Edward me ajudou no banho entre beijos e caricias, me secou e me trocou.

- Ainda vai querer uma enfermeira? – perguntou me puxando pra si quando se deitou ao meu lado.

- Se for assim toda vez, com certeza não. – ele riu me beijando em seguida, adormeci em seus braços e nunca me senti tão segura. Confesso que foi um tanto constrangedor ter que acordá-lo para ir ao banheiro, mas Edward parecia não se incomodar com aquilo.

- Bom dia! – disse cumprimentando a todos, meu marido me carregava nos braços, o teimoso não me deixou usar a cadeira.

- Bom dia filha. – respondeu Esme que cuidava da minha princesinha, assim como de Thony.

- Bom dia Bella, parece bem melhor. –Carlisle disse enquanto tomava seu café. – Pedi para Esme organizar a sala de ginástica de acordo com suas necessidades, espero que não se importe.

- Claro que não, esta casa é tão sua quanto minha Carlisle. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Mas já vão começar com as seções de fisioterapia? – a voz do meu marido saiu estranha, olhei para Esme que sorria.

- Quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo Bella vai se recuperar. – lembrou Carlisle.

- Porque não fica comigo, assim para com essa implicância. – falei enquanto comia uma torrada.

-Não é implicância. – retrucou.

"_**É ciúme mesmo!"**_ – revidei mentalmente.

- Só acho melhor deixar vocês trabalharem, além do mais, tenho algumas coisas para providenciar. – respondeu sem graça.

- Que coisas?

- Coisas ué! – achei melhor não insistir.

-Henry tem alguma novidade sobre o caso?

- Ainda não, os caras fugiram e Maria disse que estavam encapuzados o que dificulta as investigações. – disse somente. Não demoraria muito para Jhon chegar, Esme desta vez me ajudou a colocar uma roupa leve para a secção de fisioterapia.

- Porque está vestida assim? – Edward perguntou ao passar pelo quarto, já que eu estava no quarto de baixo.

- Porque vou fazer exercícios e essa é a roupa adequada.

- Não acha que essa calça está muito justa e porque está de top, pode muito bem usar uma camiseta. – eu mal pude crer no que ouvia.

- Edward! – ralhou Esme, era visto e notório que estava morrendo de ciúme, chegava a ser engraçado até.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi, com licença, mas tenho que ir. – falei tentando passar, mas ele estava na minha frente.

- Não vai trocar de roupa?

- Não! – ele bufou revirando os olhos. – Qual o seu problema Edward?

- Só acho que Jhonny poderia ter...

- Escolhido uma mulher? – conclui irônica. – Pra quê? Pra ela dar em cima do meu marido como a filha dele e aquelas enfermeiras atiradas? Sem contar naquelas médicas, acho que Jhonny sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, sinto muito se isso não lhe agrada, agora me dê licença porque estou atrasada. - falei perdendo a paciência, passando por ele que continuou ali parado.

- Poderia ter dormido sem essa. – ouvi Esme dizer a ele.

A fisioterapia em si consistia em exercícios, Jhon dizia que tínhamos que movimentá-las para estimulá-las. Disse que três vezes por semana faríamos os exercícios na piscina e dei graças por ser aquecida. Meu marido ficou bravo comigo, era visto e notório seu desconforto com o fato de Jhon ser meu fisioterapeuta.

- Porque seu marido não a acompanha? – perguntou em uma de nossas secções.

- Porque está com ciúme, acredita? – falei indignada, ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Agora entendo porque me olha daquele jeito desconfiado. – disse entre risos. - Quer que eu fale com ele? Seria bom que te acompanhasse em algumas secções, principalmente na piscina.

- Não se preocupe, eu mesma falo com ele.

Edward ficava o tempo todo com as crianças, ele as levava ao parque durante as secções, a enfermeira já havia se apresentado, seu nome era Lisa, segundo Carlisle foi muito bem recomendada por Jhonny. Ela tinha aproximadamente uns trinta e poucos anos, era solteira e muito simpática. Depois de me ajudar com o banho e me vestir, fui para a sala me juntar aos outros.

- Oi. – disse ao ver Esme e Edward conversando animados na sala, Esme como sempre veio até mim depositando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Olá querida, Edward estava me contando como as crianças se divertiram hoje, com licença, vou ver o jantar. – somente assenti a vendo sair da sala.

- Elas adoram o parque. – falei tentando puxar assunto, ele ainda estava meio bravo comigo.

- Como foi a secção de hoje? – perguntou finalmente olhando pra mim.

- Bem, basicamente estamos exercitando as pernas, segundo Jhon não podemos deixá-las paradas. – ele somente assentiu.

- Vai ficar bravo comigo?

- Bella...

- Passamos a secção inteira falando sobre você. – ele franziu o cenho. – Jhon perguntou por que você não me acompanha?

- Eu só acho que...

- Ele disse que se eu quisesse falaria com você...

- Falar comigo? Falar o que comigo?

- Você é médico, não é? – respondi meio atravessado. – Ele acha que seria bom se você comparecesse ás secções, principalmente nas da piscina.

- Vai fazer secção na piscina? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Vou, Jhon disse que será mais confortável pra mim. Com licença, vou aguardar o jantar no quarto. – virei a cadeira em direção ao meu quarto no andar de baixo.

- Bella espera. – pediu ficando diante de mim.

- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntei quando o maluco me pegou em seus braços.

- Vou te levar para o seu quarto. – respondeu subindo as escadas, passando a chave na porta, me colocando delicadamente na cama, sentando-se de frente pra mim. – Me desculpa. – pediu segurando meu queixo me forçando a olhar para ele. – Senti ciúme, sinto ciúme.

- Por quê? Nunca lhe dei motivos para...

-Eu sei... Mas sinto, não gosto de saber que tem outro homem te tocando. – havia sinceridade em suas palavras.

- Isso é...

- Besteira eu sei, mas eu sinto o que posso fazer? – dizia envergonhado. – Ele é tão...

- Você é mesmo um idiota sabia? – ele me olhou espantado. – Em primeiro lugar, se me acompanhasse nas secções, quem me tocaria seria você e não ele. Em segundo, acha mesmo que me importa a beleza dele ou qualquer outra coisa? Olha pra você Edward. – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Acha mesmo que tenho olhos para outro, tendo você como meu marido?

- Desculpe! – pediu novamente.

- Eu te amo... Só você me interessa... Só você me atrai... Só o seu toque me excita o de mais ninguém. – ele nada disse, me beijou, foi um beijo urgente cheio de paixão e desejo.

- Me desculpa... Sou um completo idiota... – disse ofegante assim que nos separamos em busca de ar.

- Te desculpo se fizer uma coisa por mim.

- Qualquer coisa. – falou enquanto distribuía beijos molhados pela minha pele.

- Vem comigo na próxima secção? Jhon disse que vai ser bom para mim, ter você por lá.

- Tudo bem meu amor, eu vou acompanhar você nas secções está bem?

- Sim, agora posso te pedir outra coisa? – ele se afastou para me olhar, sua sobrancelha estava arqueada. – Faz amor comigo?

- Sempre. – respondeu voltando a me beijar, me despindo lentamente entre beijos enlouquecedores, me amando como somente ele sabia fazer.

Jhon estava certo, ter Edward ao meu lado me deixava mais segura e confiante, a secção da piscina foi muito boa e confesso que foi excitante ter meu marido ali, me tocando daquela forma, fazendo exatamente o que Jhon dizia.

- Bem que a gente podia fazer amor aqui na piscina o que acha? – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto Jhon recolhia suas coisas.

- Com meus pais e toda essa gente por aqui? – respondeu do mesmo modo.

- Droga! Seria delicioso e excitante. – resmunguei enquanto ele me mantinha reta sobre a água.

- Não me provoca Bella, ta me deixando excitado. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Ótimo! Porque eu estou faz tempo. – ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor, descendo para o fundo da piscina sem cortar o beijo. Meu marido passou a me acompanhar em todas as secções, mesmo depois de voltar ao trabalho, ele vinha para me acompanhar e depois voltava.


	33. ONDE THONY SE METEU?

**Terça feira, aqui estou eu**

**com mais um capitulo pra vcs!**

**Comentem, deixe sua****opinião**

**ela é muito importante pra mim!**

**Beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella tinha razão, eu estava sendo um idiota completo, minha esposa precisava de mim e eu preocupado com bobeiras. Foi tão bom ouvi-la dizer que somente os meus toques a excitavam, confesso que estava apreensivo em participar das secções, mas Jhon explicava como teriam que ser feitos os exercícios e quem tocava em Bella era somente eu.

Ele me disse que minha presença estava fazendo bem a ela, que Bella estava mais relaxada e descontraída. Nas secções da piscina, minha esposa me provocava o tempo todo, sempre roubando um beijo e brincando comigo. Aos poucos os resultados iam aparecendo, Bella já conseguia mover os pés, com muito esforço segundo ela e muito pouco, mas era uma evolução no quadro.

Jhonny fazia exames periodicamente, para acompanhar o inchaço, que havia diminuído um pouco. Mesmo depois de voltar ao trabalho, continuei acompanhando as secções de Bella, claro que tinha que ficar até mais tarde para cobrir as horas, mas não me importava nenhum pouco.

Estávamos às vésperas do julgamento e Bella estava um tanto apreensiva, fomos todos para Florença, já que o julgamento seria lá. Foi decidido que seria em segredo de justiça, assim não teria aquele inferno de imprensa.

Emmett e Paolo eram advogados de acusação, Alberto parecia calmo demais para quem cometeu tanta atrocidade. Aquele maldito do filho estava lá, eu mal o enxergava, minha vontade era de matá-lo. Donatella e Paola também estavam lá, assim como Tanya. Elas soltavam risinhos ao ver que Bella estava em uma cadeira de rodas e aquilo me deixou furioso.

- Se acalma cara, não é a hora nem o lugar para perder a cabeça. – dizia Jazz ao meu lado.

- Imagina como deve estar à cabeça dela? Ela não merecia estar passando por tudo isso.

- Sei disso, mas pelo amor de Deus, mantenha a calma. – insistiu.

O cinismo e a cara de pau de Donatella e Tanya davam nos nervos de qualquer um, toda minha família estava a ponto de esganar uma das duas. A frieza de Alberto ao confirmar suas atrocidades, sem contar o ódio no olhar da minha esposa.

Foram três dias daquele inferno e por fim o juiz o declarou culpado de todas as acusações e o desgraçado foi condenado por todos os seus crimes. Mas a defesa disse que iria recorrer da decisão, Emm e Paolo disseram que dificilmente ele teria êxito em sua tentativa, mas nunca se sabe.

Já Marcus e Donatella, estavam livres, claro que ele ainda tinha que se manter bem longe da Bella, senão seria preso. Paola olhava para minha esposa de um modo estranho e aquilo me incomodou e muito.

Depois de uma pequena comemoração pela vitória de Bella e Carmem, voltamos pra casa. Bella trancou a matricula do seu curso e se dedicou somente ao seu projeto. A sede da fundação seria em Seattle, com Charlotte a frente de tudo, pelo menos por enquanto.

A fundação ajudava muita gente, elas montaram uma equipe de médicos e dentistas para dar assistência a pessoas carentes em centros comunitários que aos poucos surgiam em várias cidades, tudo custeado pela fundação Renée Dwyer Salvatore.

O mais engraçado era que com a influência do grupo Santinni, outros mega empresários passaram a investir na fundação, claro que minha esposa tinha muito haver com aquilo. Mesmo ainda em recuperação, não hesitava em ir dar palestras e negociar cara a cara com eles, explicar as vantagens em se investir em projetos sociais como aquele.

Eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso dela, aliás, todos estavam e Carmem então nem se fala. O casamento de Alice estava chegando e Bella estava cada vez melhor, o inchaço havia diminuído ainda mais e aos poucos ela retomava o controle sobre suas pernas.

Já estava na fase de se firmar nas barras, ensaiava alguns passos, e confesso que foi emocionante vê-la em pé de novo, em seu aniversário nos reunimos todos em casa, Bella mostrava orgulhosa as montagens que havia feito logo que voltamos de Cannon Beach, um pouco antes do acidente.

Havia uma montagem com fotos da minha mãe, provavelmente Esme cedeu as fotos a ela, fotos nossas, dos nossos filhos, meus pais, meus irmãos e cunhados.

Confesso que Bella me surpreendeu com seus comentários nas montagens que fez com fotos minhas. Havia uma montagem com fotos dela e aquela, fiz questão de deixar na minha mesa da minha sala.

O casamento de Alice foi o acontecimento do ano, havia muitos convidados, gente muito graúda e famosa, já que minha irmãzinha era amiga de Giorgio Armani e Dolce e Gabana. Minha esposa mesmo na cadeira de rodas estava deslumbrante em seu vestido de madrinha.

O vestido era na cor pêssego, era simples, porém ficou lindo nela, muito bonito mesmo, seus cabelos foram presos em uma trança desfiada, deixando minha esposa ainda mais linda. Minha filha usava um vestidinho branco e Thony estava de meio fraque, eram os pajens.

Minha irmã estava belíssima em um vestido criado por ela mesma, parecia uma princesa, meu cunhado estava visivelmente nervoso. Bella mesmo sendo madrinha estava ao meu lado, preferiu assim para não estragar a beleza do momento segundo ela. Meu pai estava emocionado, afinal, sua filhinha estava se casando.

A cerimônia foi linda e Alice estava visivelmente emocionada, a recepção foi no mesmo local, nos jardins do castelo. Bella e eu demos de presente a viagem de lua de mel, em qualquer lugar do mundo à escolha deles. Eles optaram pela Grécia e Bella ofereceu a casa de lá para hospedá-los. Jazz havia comprado uma bela casa em Florença, já que ambos estavam se dando bem lá, ele por causa da empresa e ela por causa de seu ateliê.

O casamento de Alice e Jasper foi assunto para dias na imprensa internacional. Acho que Emm acabou se empolgando e marcou a data de seu casamento com Rose, mas diferente de Jazz e Alice eles queriam morar em Londres e Bella os presenteou com uma casa próxima a nossa. Minha esposa estava cada vez mais confiante e já se firmava sem ajuda, o inchaço havia desaparecido e graças a Deus, não ficou nenhuma seqüela.

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal pude crer quando fiquei de pé sem apoio, e consegui andar sem ajuda. Edward me olhava encantado, fui em sua direção, que me recebeu de braços abertos.

- Obrigada! – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto ele me envolvia em seus braços.

- Pelo que?

- Por tudo, você sempre esteve ao meu lado, me ajudando, me apoiando, me amando... Obrigada. – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Por tudo.

- É pra isso que estou aqui sua boba, eu disse que sempre estaria aqui por você e pra você. – sorri ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma.

A alegria foi geral e meus filhos estavam animados, muito animados. A festa de aniversário de Thony foi incrível, meu filho estava muito feliz e corria pra todo lado assim como Lizze que tentava acompanhar o irmão.

Alice já havia voltado de sua lua de mel e Rose estava empolgada com seu casamento, correndo feito uma louca, sua mãe lhe fazia companhia. Lilian havia se dado bem com minha avó. Já eu precisava concluir meu curso, mas estava ocupada demais com a fundação e os centros comunitários.

Mesmo sendo um pediatra formado, meu marido não parava de estudar, sempre pesquisando algo novo, era muito dedicado a sua profissão assim como o pai, Carlisle. Foi quando tive uma idéia, mas teria que esperar essa loucura do casamento de Rose passar, afinal quem cuidava das minhas finanças era ela e precisava saber se a minha idéia seria viável.

Erick e Angie também se casaram e é claro que optaram por uma cerimônia bem mais simples, falei com meu marido e demos a eles uma casa em Seattle, já que ambos preferiram ficar por lá, o que era bom, já que assumiram uma das empresas do grupo, com o meu total apoio é claro.

As festas passaram e finalmente minha amiga iria se casar no final de janeiro e diferente de Alice Rosalie preferiu se casar em Forks, na casa dos Cullen. Foi uma linda cerimônia assim como a de Alice e na hora do bouquet as mulheres se matavam pra pegar aquilo e o dito cujo caiu em meu colo.

- Não acredito! – Rose soltou eufórica.

- Acho que isso é um sinal. – comentou minha avó.

-Já sou casada vovó e muito bem casada. – falei piscando para o meu marido.

- Mas vamos oficializar isso, você prometeu. – me cobrou estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Prometo que vamos, em breve, tenho um projeto em mente e assim que o colocar em prática, falaremos sobre isto, está bem?

- Que projeto? –perguntou curioso.

- Será surpresa meu caro, sinto muito. – não preciso dizer que ele me atormentou por dias tentando descobrir do que eu falava.

Estávamos felizes, não somente eu e Edward, mas nossa família estava feliz e completa, meus filhos cresciam lindos, fortes e felizes e meu marido era simplesmente perfeito. Claro que tínhamos nossas desavenças e discussões, mas as resolvíamos da melhor forma possível, na cama.

Era incrível, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o amava, mais o desejava e parecia ser assim pra ele também. Nos beijávamos e nos amávamos como se fosse à primeira vez, a paixão ainda era presente em cada gesto, cada toque a cada olhar.

Minha princesinha estava completando dois aninhos e estava cada vez mais parecida com o pai, falava bastante, às vezes meio atrapalhado, ela não parava um minuto.

Já estávamos em março e eu estava no escritório falando com Rosalie ao telefone, ela havia sido incumbida de encontrar um prédio que fosse apto para montar o centro médico que estava montando para presentear Edward, quando Maria entrou esbaforida na sala.

- Um momento Rose. – pedi voltando minha atenção a ela. – O que foi Maria?

- A diretora da escola está ao telefone, não encontram Thony em lugar algum. – cai sentada na cadeira.

- O que?

- Ela esta ao telefone Bella. – disse me estendendo o mesmo.

- Um momento Rose. – pedi pegando o telefone. - Alô?

"Senhora Cullen, sinto muito, mas não sei como isso aconteceu..." – a mulher estava muito nervosa. – "Mas não encontramos Thony em lugar algum."

- Como assim não o encontra? Ele não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido. - falei exaltada.

"Eu sei, mas não o encontramos em lugar algum no prédio e ninguém o viu sair." – fechei meus olhos tentando não gritar com ela.

- Vou acionar meus seguranças, aguarde meu retorno. – ela somente assentiu. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Chame Jake, Maria. – a coitada saiu em disparada.

"O que está havendo ai Bella?" – perguntou Rose berrando ao celular.

- Desculpe Rose, nos falamos depois está bem? Não encontram Thony na escolinha, parece que ele sumiu.

"Estou indo pra ai." – avisou desligando, sua casa ficava bem próxima a nossa.

- Bella? O que houve? – Jake perguntou, entrando no escritório.

- Jake, preciso que vá até a escola de Thony...

- O que aconteceu, porque está branca?

- Não o encontram em lugar algum, a diretora ligou desesperada dizendo que meu filho desapareceu.

- Fica calma, vou pessoalmente tirar essa história a limpo, mas fique tranqüila. – insistiu saindo em seguida.

-Ficar tranqüila? Ficar tranqüila? Meu filho some e ele me diz pra ficar tranqüila. – resmunguei pegando meu celular, discando o número de Edward.

"Bella?"

-Edward! Venha pra casa agora mesmo, preciso que me ajude.

"O que aconteceu Bella?"

- A diretora da escolinha ligou... Segundo ela não encontram Thony em lugar algum. – o telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos.

"Como assim não o encontram?"

-Eu não sei... Jake foi pra lá, não sei o que fazer... Meu Deus Edward onde Thony se meteu? – eu praticamente berrava ao telefone, minhas mãos tremiam e meu coração estava apertado, estava com mau pressentimento.

"Se acalme Bella, estou indo pra ai." – disse desligando em seguida, com certeza sentiu meu nervosismo. Eu andava de um lado para outro sem parar, Esme e Maria tentavam me acalmar, mas era impossível sem ter notícias. Meu celular tocou, era um numero restrito, atendi sob o olhar atento das duas.

- Alô?

"Como vai querida priminha?" – não sei como explicar o tamanho do ódio que senti ao ouvir aquela voz.

- O que você quer? – as duas me olharam chocadas, pois minha voz saiu cortante.

"Tenho uma coisa que te pertence..." – senti minha espinha gelar. – "Quero fazer uma troca o que acha? Você por esse moleque chato!"

- Onde e quando?

"Venha agora mesmo me encontrar, sem polícia ou aqueles brutamontes que seguem você, somente eu e você priminha."

- Me passa o endereço.

"Se eu notar qualquer sinal de que avisou alguém, pode dar adeus ao seu filhinho."

- Dou minha palavra. – ele me passou o endereço, memorizei desligando em seguida.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Esme ao meu lado. – Quem era?

- Tenho que sair. – falei somente, mas ela me conteve.

- Não pode sair assim, quem era? – insistiu.

-ERA MARCUS! ELE ESTÁ COM THONY E SE NÃO FOR ENCONTRÁ-LO ELE DARÁ UM FIM AO MEU FILHO! – gritei diante dela a assustando.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Maria.

- Não pode ir ao encontro dele, isso é loucura.

- Esme, é o meu filho e não vou deixá-lo nas mãos daquele louco! Avise Edward e os outros, vou me entregar em troca de Thony, diga para Jake agir com cautela,e em hipótese alguma avise a Interpol ou Henry.

- Isso é loucura, filha aguarde Edward...

- Não! – disse indo até o cofre, digitei o segredo e peguei ali a arma que havia comprado há muito tempo. – Ele exige que eu vá encontrá-lo agora, sem interferências, não vou arriscar a vida do meu filho.

- O que vai fazer com isso? – perguntou aos prantos.

- Acabar de uma vez por todas com esse inferno e trazer meu filho de volta. – coloquei a arma na bolsa, indo em direção a garagem. Achei melhor pegar o carro dela já que o meu tinha rastreador, sai cantando pneu a caminho do endereço que aquele bastardo havia me passado.

**POV EDWARD**

Ver Bella voltando a andar foi demais, ela havia conseguido, se manteve firme e agora estava ali em pé diante de mim, vindo em minha direção, me agradeceu por ficar ao seu lado, era mesmo absurda, ela ainda não entendia que era a razão da minha vida? Que sem ela eu não era nada?

Mesmo sendo um médico formado, continuava estudando, como meu pai costuma dizer a carreira de um médico anda em constante evolução, há sempre uma coisa nova, um procedimento novo. Quando não estava no St. Thomas atendendo, estava estudando, pesquisando e Bella me apoiava plenamente.

Minha esposa era mesmo uma mulher formidável e o mais incrível é que quanto mais o tempo passava mais eu a amava, mais a desejava. Fazer amor com ela era sempre surpreendente, seus beijos ainda me levavam a loucura e sua ousadia na cama me deixava maluco por ela, cada vez mais apaixonado.

Emm e Rose casaram-se assim como Erick e Angie, enquanto Bella sempre arranjava uma desculpa para adiar nosso casamento, na realidade ela dizia que estava bem do jeito que estava e continuava me enrolando quanto a oficializar nossa situação.

Agora inventou um novo projeto, e por mais que eu tentasse descobrir do que se tratava, se fechou em copas, ela estava aprontando alguma, disso não tinha a menor dúvida. Estava no hospital tomando um café com meu pai na cantina, conversávamos sobre uma paciente quando meu telefone tocou, era Bella.

"Bella?"

-Edward! Venha pra casa agora mesmo, preciso que me ajude. - sua voz estava alterada.

"O que aconteceu Bella?"

- A diretora da escolinha ligou... Segundo ela não encontram Thony em lugar algum. – confesso que levei um tempo para assimilar o que ela havia dito.

- Edward o que aconteceu? Você está branco, filho? – meu pai perguntou preocupado.

"Como assim não o encontram?"

-Eu não sei... Jake foi pra lá, não sei o que fazer... Meu Deus Edward onde Thony se meteu?"– ela falava alto, estava exaltada e pelo que conhecia dela estava perdendo o controle.

"Se acalme Bella, estou indo pra ai." – disse desligando em seguida.

- O que houve Edward? – insistiu meu pai.

- Bella disse que Thony desapareceu da escola, não o encontram em nenhum lugar, ela está desesperada. Jake foi pra lá falar com a diretora. – falei me levantando.

- Oh meu Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo, temos que avisar seus irmãos e Henry. – dizia me acompanhando, disquei rapidamente para Jazz, enquanto ele falava com Emm.

- Jazz?

"Edward o que foi?"

- Jazz, Bella me ligou, não encontram Thony na escola, Jake foi falar com a diretora e averiguar as coisas. – o telefone ficou mudo do outro lado.

"Como assim, o levaram?"

- Não sei direito, estou indo pra casa, Bella estava fora de si, e...

"Estou indo pra ai, vou falar com meu tio e o agente Smith, volto a te ligar."

- Tudo bem, vou aguardar. – eu já estava indo pro carro com meu pai ao meu lado, ele havia avisado a Jhonny e aos outros, o telefone dele tocava insistentemente.

-Esme?

"Carl, onde vocês estão?" – ele havia colocado no viva voz, era minha mãe.

- Estamos a caminho, já...

"Bella saiu..."

- O que? Pra onde ela foi?- a cortei já exaltado.

"Ela recebeu um telefonema do primo dela, ele está com Thony."- meu sangue ferveu nas veias, eu mal enxergava a estrada.

- E onde diabos ela foi?

"Venham rápido, estou com medo, ela saiu armada dizendo que ia acabar com esse inferno de uma vez por todas."

- O QUE BELLA TEM NAQUELA CABEÇA? MERDA? – berrei socando o volante.

- Edward se acalme, olha pra você. – disse meu pai, eu estava vermelho de raiva.

"Eu pedi, eu implorei pra que não fosse... Que aguardasse vocês, mas sabe como ela é teimosa e estava tão ou mais furiosa que você. Pediu para avisar você que em hipótese alguma acionasse a polícia ou Henry."

- Estamos chegando Esme, vou desligar. – avisou meu pai.

- O que aquela maluca vai fazer pai?

- Não faço idéia filho, mas boa coisa não vai ser, posso garantir.

Ela não atendia o celular e eu não tinha idéia de onde começar a procurar, Jake voltou e ficou furioso com a atitude dela.

- Como ela faz uma coisa dessas? E ainda por cima sai armada? – dizia discando para alguém, creio que para Henry. – Estão enviando uma equipe com o equipamento necessário.

- Que equipamento?

- Rastreador telefônico. – respondeu somente. – A diretora disse que a professora deu falta dele na hora do almoço, ela vasculhou todos os lugares e não o encontrou em lugar algum. Deixei alguns policiais interrogando os funcionários. Creio que uma das supervisoras o tenha tirado de lá, deram falta dela também, seu nome é Samantha Robinson, tem dezenove anos e já mandei puxarem a ficha dela. – avisou Jake, aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo.

Minha mãe e Maria explicaram o que havia acontecido e exatamente as palavras de Bella. Horas já haviam se passado e nenhuma notícia de nenhum dos dois, eu estava enlouquecendo sem notícias.

Meu irmão logo chegou, Rosalie estava com Nessie e minha mãe, que estava muito abalada, ela chegou a ver Bella saindo com o carro da minha mãe. Carmem, Paolo e Antonella vieram com Alice e Jazz. Rachel, Dafne e Collin também estavam lá.

- Como que a deixaram sair e aramada ainda por cima? – dizia Emmett revoltado.

- Para Emm, sua mãe já está péssima, se ela ouve você falando assim. – ralhou Jazz.

- Ela não anotou o endereço em algum lugar? – perguntou Jake desta vez.

- Bella é inteligente, gravou na memória. – respondi entre os dentes.

- Tenho que concordar com você, ainda por cima saiu com o carro de Esme, que não tem rastreador. - disse bufando alto, estávamos naquela discussão sem sentido há horas quando meu celular tocou, pela bina vi que era Bella.

- Bella?

"Papai?"

- Thony? Meu filho onde você está?

"Papai, a mamãe ta brigando com o tio Marcus, ele ta gritando com ela." – a voz dele estava baixa, sussurrada.

- Segure-o na linha, vamos rastrear a ligação. – avisou Jake.

- Onde você está exatamente, filho?

"No quarto, a mamãe me colocou aqui e me deu o telefone dela escondido."

- Como você foi parar ai?

"Eu tava na escola e uma das tias disse que a mamãe pediu pra que eu fosse ficar com ela. Daí ela me trouxe pra cá."

- Sua mãe está ai?

"Humrum... O tio continua brigando com a mamãe, ela falou palavrão e ta gritando bastante. Mamãe pediu pra ligar quando ouvisse gritos." – meu filho parecia calmo.

- Fica tranqüilo filho, nós vamos buscar você e sua mãe.

"Eu sei, a mamãe disse que você viria me tirar daqui."

- Já temos a localização, Edward. – avisou Jake.

- Filho desligue o telefone e esconda-o, estamos indo pra ai, fica quietinho amigão.

"Tudo bem papai, tchau!" – disse desligando.

- Esse garoto é foda! – comemorou Emm.

- Eles não estão muito longe, vamos pegá-lo desta vez...

- Vou com vocês. - falei o cortando.

- Não acho...

- Minha mulher e meu filho estão lá, eu vou buscá-los. – insisti não dando margem a discussão.

- Vou com vocês. – afirmou Jazz, Emm também fez questão de ir, então fomos os três.

- Cuida de tudo aqui pra mim? – pedi ao meu pai.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira filho, se acalme, por favor. – assenti saindo junto com eles.

**POV BELLA**

Ódio! Era esse o sentimento que me dominava naquele exato momento, o local não ficava muito longe, era ainda mais afastado da cidade, mas não muito longe de onde eu morava. Era uma casa, um tanto abandonada, retirei a arma da bolsa e a coloquei nas costas presa no jeans, o casaco a disfarçou, no bolso do casaco o celular. Bati na porta e estranhei o fato de uma das funcionárias da escola vir atender.

- Olha amor, sua priminha veio. – disse ao me ver diante da porta.

- Sai da frente. –falou o grosso a empurrando ficando diante de mim. – Oi Bella, entre, por favor.

- Como teve coragem de raptar meu filho? – eu mal o enxergava.

- Ele não é seu filho! – retrucou no mesmo tom. – É um moleque chato que só sabe chamar pela mamãe.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – minha paciência estava se esgotando.

- Calma priminha, já vai ver o seu garoto. Traga aquele pestinha. – falou se virando para a idiota que olhava embasbacada pra ele.

- O que foi? Fez uma lobotomia nela?

- Ela não resiste ao meu charme. – se gabou vindo pra perto de mim.

- MAMÃE! – gritou Thony assim que me viu, corri pra junto dele o afastando daquela lesada.

- Estou aqui meu amor, não se preocupe. – disse o abraçando forte. – O que quer de mim Marcus?

- Acho que isso é um assunto só entre nós, leve-o para dentro. – ordenou.

- Não! Eu o levo e volto pra conversarmos. – ele deu de ombros.

- Mostra pra mamãe onde você estava. – Thony me levou até o quarto onde estava.

- Preciso que fique aqui meu amor, tome. – disse entregando a ele meu celular. -Se ouvir a mamãe gritar, ligue pro papai, é só apertar o um, está bem? – ele somente assentiu. – Diga pra ele onde está.

- Ta! Eu to com medo mamãe.

- Não precisa ter medo, seu pai virá nos buscar meu amor, tenho certeza disso. – falei o beijando novamente. – Agora fique aqui quietinho está bem? – ele assentiu novamente, voltei para a sala onde aquele desgraçado me aguardava junto com aquela idiota.

- O que quer de mim Marcus?

- Tem certeza que não sabe priminha? – seu olhar era malicioso, percorreu meu corpo todo, mordendo os lábios. – Pensei que fosse ficar pra sempre naquela cadeira de rodas, mas você é mesmo uma Fênix, não é? – disse se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Do que diabos você ta falando?

- Cada vez que tentam te apagar, você reaparece ainda mais linda. – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Você tem alguma coisa a ver com os atentados que sofri? – ele mantinha aquele olhar malicioso assim como o sorriso.

- Por incrível que pareça, não. – notei que ele de mansinho se aproximava cada vez mais. – Paola ficou com ciúme quando tentei recuperar o que me foi negado...

- E porque ela... - a compreensão veio e com ela o nojo. - Oh meu Deus! Vocês dois... Credo! Ela é mulher do seu pai!

- Só dava a ela o que o velho não conseguia. – falou dando de ombros, não consegui disfarçar o choque ao ouvir aquilo. – Não me olhe assim, aquela vagabunda sempre esteve de olho na grana do papai.

- Na grana da minha família, você quer dizer. – o corrigi.

- Pode ser, dá na mesma. – deu de ombros de novo.

-Não acha que está se arriscando confessando essas coisas na frente daquela ali? – falei apontando para a dita cuja, que continuava sorrindo, só então notei que ela estava doidona. – O que ela tem?

- Tá chapadona, ela deu uma bela cheirada e fumou um pouco, ta tão doidona que não sabe em que mundo está. – dizia o infeliz entre risos. – Você também vai ficar priminha, depois vamos curtir juntos.

- Vai sonhando! – disse me afastando dele.

- Qual é? - resmungou impaciente. – Eu to louco em você priminha, você é tão gostosa, to louco pra experimentar você todinha.

- Quem tirou meu carro da estrada e me jogou no rio? E quem diabos mandou aqueles homens pegarem meus filhos? - eu precisava saber.

- Eu já disse que isso foi coisa da Paola e da Donatella, elas queriam se livrar de você, pelo que fez a nossa família e porque eu fiquei doido por você... Minha madrasta não gostou nada.

-Aquilo tudo foi por ciúme?

- Em partes... Claro que queriam se vingar por ter destruído os sonhos delas, você pisou no calo de muita gente ao destituir papai do cargo assim como a mim e minha irmã.

- Vocês são doentes, isso sim. – cuspi com raiva. – Meus filhos quase morreram naquele acidente!

- Eu não tive culpa, juro! – dizia beijando os dedos.

- Eu vou acabar com você seu desgraçado! – falei sacando a arma apontando pra ele que estancou.

- WOW! Olha que a priminha é mesmo cheia de surpresas. – Marcus debochou da arma e continuou se aproximando.

- Para! Senão eu atiro. – avisei com a mão no gatilho.

- E vai assustar seu garoto? Acho que não. – disse sem tirar aquele maldito sorriso da cara.

- Estou avisando, vou atirar. – eu o tinha na minha mira, mas aquela idiota surgiu não sei de onde e segurou minha mão por trás, tentei me soltar, mas Marcus acabou tomando a arma de mim, eu definitivamente estava ferrada.

-Sobe! – disse sério, indicando a escada com a arma. – Vamos ter uma conversinha... – ele se aproximou e aspirou com força contra minha pele do pescoço, estava atrás de mim. – Só eu e você. – sussurrou.

- Mas Marcus! E eu? – resmungou a chapadona.

- Fica ai embaixo, de olho naquele pestinha, enquanto eu e a mãe dele nos divertimos um pouco. – engoli seco. Tentei correr, mas ele me segurou pelos cabelos.

- Se não se comportar, vou descer e estourar os miolos daquele moleque, estamos entendidos? – assenti compulsivamente, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, entramos em um dos quartos que tinha uma cama de casal. – Anda, deita ai, quietinha. – ordenou apontando novamente com a arma.

- Marcus... Por favor... Não faça isso. – pedi sentindo um aperto em meu peito.

- Qual é priminha! Só vamos fazer um sexo gostoso. – disse debochado.

- NÃO VAI TOCAR EM MIM! – gritei a todo pulmão.

- VOU SIM, E VOCÊ VAI FICAR QUIETINHA SE QUISER VER SEU MARIDO E SEUS FILHOS DE NOVO! – gritou de volta.

Marcus me jogou na cama com força, ele tentou me abraçar e automaticamente me afastei. Ele me puxou pelos cabelos me jogando novamente na cama, prendeu a arma na calça e me segurou com força tentando me beijar. Lutei tentando me soltar e o desgraçado me bateu.

- Para de lutar contra, sua vadia, vai ser minha... Queira ou não queira, será minha.

- Não! Jamais!- falei entre os dentes esperneando, impedindo que me imobilizasse. Marcus deu outra bofetada com tanta força que me deixou tonta. Senti meu corpo ser puxado pra cima e meus pulsos serem presos na cabeceira, voltei a espernear e me debater.

- ME SOLTA SEU CRETINO! ME SOLTA DAQUI! – gritei com toda força.

- Não! Vou deixar você no ponto pra mim. – disse indo até o criado mudo. – Pegou uns comprimidos.

- O que é isso?

- Ecstasy! Você vai ficar mais receptível depois disso.

- Não! Eu não vou tomar nada... – o desgraçado segurou meu rosto forçando eu abrir a boca, jogando dois comprimidos na minha garganta, virando a garrafa de vodka, o que me fez engasgar, tapou minha boca me obrigando a engolir.

- Pronto, logo vai estar no ponto. – disse se levantando. - Vai ficar ai por um tempo, vamos nos divertir priminha, mas primeiro vou me livrar daquela otária lá em baixo.

- O que vai fazer?

- Vai ouvir. – falou piscando pra mim, mandando um beijo ao sair.


	34. ECSTASY

**Espero que apreciem, agradeço a todos os comentários! **

**Muito obrigada e até a proxima fic! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**POV EDWARD **

Nos aproximávamos de uma casa um tanto abandonada, não muito longe de onde morávamos, o carro de minha mãe estava parado diante da casa.

- Olha! Ela está lá. – falei apontando para o carro.

- Edward terá que se acalmar, não pode entrar lá assim. –Jake dizia me encarando.

-Não vou fazer besteira, minha mulher e meu filho estão lá. – ele assentiu somente, saímos do carro e Jake ofereceu um colete à prova de balas para cada um.

- Pra que isso?

- Precaução. – disse somente, estávamos distante da casa pra não chamar atenção, a aproximação foi feita lentamente, além de Jake, havia três de seus homens, eu, Emm e Jazz.

- _O que você vai fazer com ela amarrada lá em cima? _– dizia uma voz feminina, não reconheci de quem se tratava.

- _Isso não é de sua conta!_ – aquela voz eu conhecia e odiava com todo o meu ser.

- _Você disse que iríamos curtir, que se eu pegasse aquele pestinha iríamos entrar na grana_. – Jake fez sinal para que ficássemos quietos.

- _O que acha de tomar mais um desses, depois vamos curtir o quanto quiser, gostosa._

_- Me acha mesmo gostosa? Você disse que aquela idiota lá em cima é que era gostosa, ela não quer transar com você, eu quero_! – contive um rosnado de raiva, minhas mãos estavam em punho, me perguntava o que Jake estava esperando?

_- O que ela quer não me importa, ela vai ser minha, queira ou não!_ – meus dentes rangeram ao ouvi-lo. – _Toma isso, minha priminha gostosa já tomou sua dose, logo vai estar no ponto pra mim._ - fiz menção de me levantar, mas meu irmão e meu cunhado me impediram. - _Adeus Samantha! _– o som de um tiro ecoou no lugar assim como o choro de Thony.

_- THONY? THONY? _- Bella gritava desesperada, a voz vinha do andar de cima.

Jake fez um sinal para seus homens que entraram pela cozinha, havia um corpo de uma moça com um tiro no estômago, instintivamente me abaixei e senti sua pulsação, olhando suas pupilas dilatadas. Fiz sinal de que já não havia o que se fazer, estava morta.

_- O que você fez? Onde está meu filho? _– a voz de Bella estava estranha.

Jake pediu para os homens se espalharem pela casa, um dos homens fez sinal diante de uma das portas e ao abri-la vi Thony encolhido no canto do quarto.

- Thony? – o chamei bem baixinho fazendo sinal pra que ficasse quietinho, ele somente assentiu vindo para os meus braços.

- Acabou filho, acabou, vá com o tio Jazz, o papai vai pegar a mamãe. – ele assentiu indo para o colo de Jazz.

-Feche os olhinhos e os mantenha fechado até o tio pedir pra abri-los. – meu pequeno fechou os olhos e Jazz o levou pra fora passando pela cozinha.

-_ PARADO MARCUS SALVATORE! COLOQUE AS MÃOS PRA CIMA ONDE EU POSSA VER! _–Jake gritou no andar de cima.

-_NÂO! ELA VAI SER MINH_A. –o infeliz gritou de volta, eu e Emm subimos em um átimo, mas os homens que estavam na porta, nos impediam de entrar.

- Você ta fudido priminho. – Bella disse entre risos, sua voz estava um tanto afetada.

- Cala a boca sua vadia. – retrucou o desgraçado.

- Abaixe a arma Marcus, não tem escapatória. – insistiu Jake.

- É Marcus, você ta ferrado, porque não faz um favor a humanidade e se mata! – provocou Bella.

- Já falei pra calar a boca! – Marcus retrucou furioso.

- Sua mulher é maluca? – soltou Emm ao meu lado.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – ele franziu o cenho. – Notou que a voz dela está estranha? Parece que está ligada.

- Será que dá pra alguém me soltar da porra dessa cama? – com certeza Bella não estava no seu normal.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Jake.

- Dei a ela uma coisinha pra deixá-la no ponto pra mim.

- O QUE VOCÊ DEU A ELA SEU DESGRAÇADO? – gritei passando pelos homens de Jake.

- O que você faz aqui seu babaca? – o olhar de Marcus era de puro ódio e o meu não era muito diferente. – Diga adeus ao seu maridinho priminha. – disse disparando contra mim, senti o impacto da bala em meu peito e cai pra trás.

- NÃAAOOO! EDWARD... NÃO!- ouvi Bella gritar horrorizada, houve outro tiro em seguida, aquilo doía pra cacete e eu mal conseguia respirar.

- Me ajuda aqui Emm. – pedi tentando tirar aquele colete, assim que o tirou puxei o ar com força.

- Você ta bem? – toquei o local onde a bala bateu e estava dolorido.

- Sim, eu to bem. – falei me levantando, estávamos no corredor e Bella ainda gritava no quarto. Ao entrar estanquei com a cena, ela estava amarrada pelos pulsos, sua blusa estava rasgada e seu rosto com escoriações, ele havia batido nela de novo.

- EDWARD... NÃO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU DESGRAÇADO? NÃAOO! - gritava se debatendo sem parar, machucando os pulsos.

- Eu estou aqui Bella, olha meu amor, eu to aqui. – falei tentando acalmá-la – BELLA? – gritei pra que parasse.

- Edward? Mas... Você... Você não ta morto? – a cena chegava a ser engraçada.

- Não meu amor, eu estou aqui, inteiro veja. – falei abrindo os braços, fui até a cabeceira e soltei seus pulsos.

- Oh Edward! – disse se agarrando a mim com muita força. – Tem certeza que está bem? Não tem nada machucado? Diz pra mim o que está sentindo? - disparou de uma vez.

- Hey! Calma ai. – pedi a segurando firme, seu hálito cheirava a vodka e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, estava agitada, eufórica eu diria. – Eu estou bem meu amor, Thony esta com Jazz lá fora.

- Jura?

- Sim, eu juro. – ela voltou a me agarrar com força, parecia um coala agarrada a mim.

- Ela ta bem? – perguntou Emmett ao nosso lado.

- Acho que ela foi drogada...

- A culpa é dele. - disse apontando para Marcus que estava algemado e ferido de raspão no braço. – Ele me fez engolir um daqueles comprimidos ali. – apontou desta vez para o criado mudo.

- Ecstasy! – disse um dos homens de Jake, recolhendo as provas.

- Vem Bella, vamos embora. – falei a colocando no chão.

- Espera. – pediu se soltando de mim, indo em direção a Marcus.

- Isso é por ter me batido. – falou virando uma bofetada nele. – Isso por ter seqüestrado meu filho. – cuspiu dando outra. – E isso por atirar no meu marido! – por último deu com o joelho entre as pernas dele que caiu gemendo.

- Au! – gemi me encolhendo, assim como Jake, Emm e os outros agentes.

- Pronto! Agora podemos ir. – disse

vindo pra junto de mim.

- Essa é a minha garota! – ela sorriu piscando pra mim.

- Mamãe? – meu filho quando a viu correu par junto dela que se ajoelhou para abraçá-lo.

-Ta tudo bem meu amor, não disse que seu pai vinha nos buscar? – revirei os olhos, não adiantava nem ralhar com ela naquele estado.

- Eu sei, liguei pra ele como você pediu mamãe. – dizia Thony sendo esmagado por ela.

- Você é o meu herói! – todos os seus gestos eram exagerados, Bella estava agitada demais.

- O que aconteceu com ela? –Jazz perguntou de forma sussurrada.

- Tá doidona. – Emmett respondeu por mim.

- Aquele desgraçado deu ecstasy a ela.

- Wow!- soltou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vem Bella, vou te levar para o hospital. – falei a puxando pra mim.

- Ah! Não quero ir para o hospital. – resmungou fazendo birra como uma menina. – Quero ir pra casa e ficar com você, gostosão! – ela simplesmente saltou sobre mim, me enlaçando com suas pernas. Não consegui esconder o choque com sua reação, meu cunhado e meu irmão seguravam o riso.

- Bella! Você tem que fazer um exame, está alterada e...

- Não! Estou excitada, completamente excitada.

- Bella! – ralhei ouvindo a gargalhada de Emmett.

- Acho melhor a gente vazar Jazz, senão eles começam aqui mesmo. – o idiota falou pegando Thony que olhava de um jeito estranho pra mãe.

- Leve-a para o hospital, nós vamos com o carro de Esme. – assenti indo com ela agarrada a mim.

- Não quero ir para o hospital, quero fazer amor com você. – insistia enquanto eu tentava colocá-la no carro.

- Entra Bella, precisamos ir.

- Se eu entrar, vai fazer amor comigo? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Bella, você precisa de um médico.

- Você é medico! O médico mais gostoso que já vi. – segurei o riso, ela estava muito engraçada. Dei a volta no carro e assim que entrei, Bella pulou novamente para o meu colo, ficando de frente pra mim.

- Como posso dirigir assim?

- Não quero que dirija, quero que faça amor comigo.

- Bella! Senta no outro banco.

- Pensei que você me amasse... Que me desejasse. – ela deslizava os lábios sobre minha pele, me provocando, roçou seus lábios aos meus e confesso que apesar das circunstâncias, estava excitado. Sua mão desceu pelo meu peito, abdômen, encontrando meu membro completamente rijo. – Olha o que temos aqui. – soltou debochada, me tocando.

- Bella para... Precisamos ir ao hospital. – minha voz saiu entrecortada, ela já tinha aberto minha calça e me tocava diretamente.

- Preciso de você Edward, eu estou queimando de desejo. – disse contra os meus lábios.

-Então me deixe pelo menos sair daqui. – ela olhou em volta e se jogou no outro banco, tentei me recompor, mas ela me deteve.

- Você dirigi, enquanto me divirto. – a ouvi dizer, sua mão continuava a estimulá-lo.

- Bella... – gemi me concentrando em dar a ré.

- Dirigi. – ordenou, gemi outra vez ao sentir sua boca envolvê-lo.

- Bella... Para Bella... – gemi outra vez tentando não bater com o carro, ela me ignorou por completo e confesso que aquilo estava bom demais, Bella estava me levando à loucura. Ora o lambia ora o chupava com gosto sem parar de me estimular.

- Isso... Assim...

Segurei seus cabelos enquanto Bella me levava ao delírio, já podia sentir os espasmos, ela era mesmo boa naquilo, estava prestes a gozar. Tentei tirá-la, mas se negou e acabei gozando enquanto dirigia, Bella se levantou e pude ouvir claramente quando engoliu tudo.

- Eu disse que você é gostoso demais. – dizia lambendo os lábios cortados.

- Sabe que eu poderia ter batido o carro, não sabe?

- Você dirige muito bem. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, o carro oscilou na pista, passamos direto por nossa casa em direção a cidade.

- Nós não vamos pra casa?

- Não iremos para o hospital, você tem que fazer o exame, depois disso faço o que quiser.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – ela sorriu satisfeita se ajeitando no banco do carro. Assim que chegamos ao St. Thomas, ajeitei minhas roupas saindo do carro a pegando em meus braços do outro lado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jhonny assim que nos viu.

- Bella foi drogada, deram ecstasy com vodka a ela. – ele me acompanhou até a sala de exames e eu mesmo colhi o sangue.

- Oi Jhonny! Você é um coroa bonitão! – disse piscando para ele que começou a rir de novo.

- Isso mesmo, ri da desgraça dos outros. – resmunguei.

- Ela está muito engraçada assim.

- Engraçada? Ela veio me atacando de lá aqui, parece uma ninfomaníaca. – ele gargalhou.

- Ela fez um estrago em você? - disse divertido. - Tem um belo chupão ai, isso vai ficar roxo, sua camisa ta abotoada errada e seus cabelos estão ainda mais rebeldes, foi atacado? – grunhi bufando alto, enquanto ele saia de lá, aproveitei para cuidar do rosto dela.

- Nós não vamos pra casa? – perguntava de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Vamos, mas primeiro vou cuidar de você. – falei sentado diante dela que me olhava com certo fascínio.

- Você é mesmo lindo! – Bella levou a mão ao meu rosto. – Tudo em você é perfeito. – Bella soltou um suspiro audível. – O que foi que você viu em mim?

- Vi uma garota linda. – ela revirou os olhos. – A minha garota, minha esposa, minha mulher, a minha vida.

- Exagerado!

- Apaixonado! – a corrigi.

- Nós não vamos pra casa? – definitivamente ela não estava coerente.

- Sim, vamos. – ela me deu um lindo sorriso, ao chegar em casa estavam todos nos aguardando.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou meu pai, enquanto minha mãe quase esmagava Bella em um abraço.

- ESME! – gritou com um enorme sorriso. – Amo você sabia? Você é a mãe que nunca tive. – dizia afetada.

- No hospital, achei melhor fazer o exame toxicológico de imediato.

- Fez bem, Jazz e Emmett nos explicou o que aconteceu. - dizia meu pai segurando o riso.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou Alice.

- Ela me atacou. – a gargalhada do meu irmão e Jazz ecoou na sala e como fez com Jhonny, Bella os acompanhou.

- Ela não esta muito coerente, ainda está muito agitada. – expliquei minha mãe a olhava assustada.

- Estou vendo. – falou divertido vendo minha esposa quase derrubar a avó, saltando sobre ela.

- Acho melhor a gente subir, amanhã você fala com todo mundo está bem?

-Jura? – falou pulando em mim, me enlaçando novamente, se agarrando a mim como se fosse uma macaquinha. – Só eu e você? – sua voz foi abafada pela gargalhada grotesca do meu irmão.

- Desculpem, acho melhor eu subir. – falei um tanto constrangido com a situação, enquanto Bella distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Enfim sós! - soltou quando passamos pela porta do quarto.

-Vem, você precisa de um banho.

- Você vai comigo?

- Vou.

Bella estava mesmo inspirada, naquela noite atingiu o orgasmo quatro vezes e eu cinco, contando com o do carro, estava morto, acabado. Despertei pela manhã com o gemido dela, estava encolhida na cama, com certeza com dor de cabeça.

- Bella? Como se sente? – falei bem baixinho.

- Com dor... Muita dor de cabeça. - gemeu chorosa.

- Eu sei amor, mas infelizmente não poderá tomar nada, se lembra de alguma coisa?

- Não... Como cheguei aqui? Onde está Thony?

- Está em casa, ele está dormindo tranqüilo, descanse, depois conversamos ta bem? – ela somente assentiu se encolhendo.

Me levantei e fui tomar um banho, senti uma ardência nas costas e ao me olhar no espelho vi o motivo, estava toda arranhada, havia marcas de unha e mordida por vários lugares sem contar os chupões. Depois de devidamente trocado desci para encontrar os outros.

- Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe. – cumprimentei os dois depois de passar nos quartos dos meus filhos que ainda dormiam.

- Bom dia filho, como ela está? – perguntou meu pai, estávamos indo em direção a cozinha para tomarmos um café.

- Com muita dor de cabeça, mas não podemos medicá-la, pedi pra que tentasse voltar a dormir, ela não se lembra de basicamente nada, ainda está muito confusa.

- É bom deixá-la descansar bem e não a pressione, vai levar um tempo para que volte ao seu normal. – somente assenti.

- O que realmente aconteceu ontem filho? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Isso eu também gostaria de saber. – nos viramos na direção da porta e Carmem nos olhava com preocupação. – Bom dia a todos.

- Bom dia. – respondemos em uníssono, contei a eles tudo que aconteceu desde que chegamos lá, claro que omiti as reações de Bella quando estava comigo. Meu cunhado logo desceu assim como minha irmã.

Emmett que morava próximo a nós não demorou a chegar com Rose, estávamos aguardando Bella acordar e nos explicar o que realmente havia acontecido ali. Enquanto isso, fiquei com meus filhos, Thony parecia ainda assustado com tudo que aconteceu.

**POV BELLA**

Dor! Eu sentia muita dor, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, abri os olhos lentamente tentando me ajustar à claridade, Edward já não estava mais lá.

- Porque estou sem roupa? – me perguntei me levantando, tudo rodou e soltei um gemido. – Banho! Acho que um banho irá ajudar. – fui para o banheiro, não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali debaixo daquele jato d'água, notei algumas marcas espalhadas pelo meu corpo, algumas de dentes e outras arroxeadas, marcas de cupões. Lavei meus cabelos sentindo uma ardência incomoda nos lábios e na lateral do rosto.

Olhei no espelho e me assustei, havia algumas escoriações no meu rosto e meus lábios estavam cortados e inchados. Havia duas marcas de chupões no meu pescoço e o que é pior, bem visível.

Flashes do dia anterior me invadiram, eu estava ao telefone com Rosalie e... A diretora de Thony ligou e... Marcus, a funcionária da escola... As coisas que disse... Tudo estava fazendo sentido, me troquei e desci encontrando todos reunidos na sala, a família toda.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer, eu usava óculos escuros por causa da luz que incomodava minha vista, além de uma blusa com gola alta.

- Está melhor? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

- Desculpa! – pedi me agarrando a ela. - Me perdoa Esme, gritei com você, me desculpa...

- Não esquenta com isso querida! – dizia acariciando meus cabelos. – Estava assustada, entendo perfeitamente, não se preocupe, o importante é que estão bem e a salvo. – assenti me soltando dela. – Como se sente?

- Estranha.

- Isso é natural. – disse Edward vindo pra junto de mim, ele me envolveu em seus braços me abraçando por trás. – Você ingeriu ecstasy com vodka, uma mistura muito forte, seu corpo vai levar uns dias para voltar ao normal.

- Parece que fui atropelada, estou toda dolorida, como se tivesse feito exercício à noite toda. – a gargalhada de Emmett me fez encolher, Edward ficou constrangido, completamente sem graça, houve uma troca de olhares estranha entre ele, Emm e Jazz.

- Emmett! – ralhou me fazendo encolher novamente. – Desculpe amor. – pediu depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça dolorida.

- Do jeito que estava ontem, com certeza se exercitou a noite toda. – olhei pra Emmett sem entender, os outros também riram e meu marido o fuzilava com o olhar.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Ignore-o. – pediu Edward. - Se lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

- Algumas coisas... Está tudo muito confuso... Algumas imagens me vêm à mente, mas não sei se foi sonho ou real, é tudo muito estranho.

-Do que está falando, exatamente? – insistiu.

- De Marcus, uma garota, Thony, havia alguns homens, você havia tomado um tiro e depois... – hesitei sentindo meu rosto arder somente com a lembrança.

- Depois?

- Com certeza foi sonho. – ele deu um sorriso maroto, depositando outro beijo na minha cabeça.

- Está com fome?

- Na verdade não, estou com muita dor de cabeça, parece que ela vai explodir. Como está Thony? Onde ele está?

- Está brincando com Bear, ficou um pouco assustado, mas logo esquece. – Esme disse sorrindo pra mim, não teve como não sorrir de volta.

- O que aconteceu naquele lugar Bella? – minha avó perguntou, estava séria e um tanto abatida.

- Não quero falar sobre isso...

- Tem que falar. – insistiu. – Meu Deus! – soltou levantando-se. – Como sai daqui armada e vai atrás dele daquela forma? Quase mata Esme do coração e sem contar que seu marido quase enlouqueceu! Se não fosse seu filho ligar... O que poderia ter acontecido? – senti um nó se formar em minha garganta, não queria falar sobre aquilo, não naquele momento, todos me olhavam apreensivos.

- Ddesculpe. – foi o que consegui dizer. – Eu... Eu fiquei tão desesperada quando ele ligou... Aquele desgraçado estava com meu filho... Exigindo que eu fosse até ele, ameaçou se livrar de Thony se eu não fizesse o que havia pedido... O que queriam que eu fizesse? Sentasse e aguardasse? – eu tremia inteira, minha voz saiu entrecortada e minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir.

- Poderia ter me esperado... - a voz de Edward saiu um tanto ácida. – Sua avó está certa, se arriscou de mais... – automaticamente me afastei dele. – Se colocou em risco e o que é pior, colocou Thony em risco.

- Fiz o que achei certo fazer. – falei entre os dentes. – Queria que eu ficasse aqui te esperando? ELE QUERIA A MIM E NÃO A VOCÊ! – gritei diante dele, fazendo com que minha cabeça estalasse de dor, levei as mãos à cabeça tamanha a dor que senti. – Era isso que aquele bastardo, filho da puta, queria! Queria que eu me entregasse a ele em troca de Thony!

- Pra isso que foi lá sozinha? – cuspiu furioso. – Pra se entregar a ele? – sem pensar virei uma bofetada nele deixando a todos chocados. Edward levou a mão ao rosto, estava com os olhos fechados e uma das mãos em punho, tentava se controlar.

-Me desculpa! – pedi sentindo as lágrimas saírem com tudo. – Me perdoa Edward, por favor, me perdoa. – pedi entre soluços, ele nada disse só me envolveu em seus braços em um abraço esmagador.

-Desculpe! – pediu sem me soltar. – Se acalma Bella, por favor, se acalma, não deveria ter falado assim com você.

- Me... Me... Perdoa. – insisti entre soluços.

- Esquece meu amor, você ainda não esta bem, acho melhor voltar pra cama e descansar...

- Edward está certo filha, é melhor deixar essa conversa pra depois. – disse Carlisle desta vez, somente assenti me soltando dele.

- Vem, vou te levar lá pra cima. – Edward não me deixou responder, me pegou nos braços e subiu comigo, me colocando na cama.

- Por favor, diz que me perdoa Edward. – pedi novamente, segurando firme sua mão.

- Não há o que perdoar, eu mereci. Não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito. – insistiu depositando um beijo em meus lábios, ele fez menção de se afastar.

- Fica! Não me deixa sozinha. – ele nada disse deitou-se ao meu lado me envolvendo em seus braços, ali, somente ali me sentia segura. Ficamos um longo tempo em silêncio, um silêncio até que agradável, eu fui a primeira a quebrá-lo.

- Ele dizia coisas horríveis... – disse me lembrando das coisas terríveis que Marcus havia dito. – Estava completamente fora de si, havia uma mulher com ele, uma garota que trabalhava na escola de Thony. – Edward me ouvia, mas não dizia nada, não me virei, não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos. – Marcus disse que estava chapadona, fiquei apavorada porque era ela quem estava tomando conta de Thony. Exigi vê-lo, então ele a mandou ir buscá-lo, senti um alivio tão grande quando o vi, estava assustado, muito assustado.

- Eu sei... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Estava encolhido em um cantinho do quarto quando chegamos, segurava o telefone nas mãozinhas e quando me viu correu pra mim.

- O levei de volta para o quarto, entreguei a ele meu celular e pedi que assim que ouvisse meus gritos pra ligar pra você, pra te avisar... Disse pra Thony que você iria nos buscar, iria nos salvar... – senti seu aperto se intensificar. - Voltei pra sala e exigi saber o que aquele desgraçado queria realmente, o porquê de tudo aquilo...

- Não precisa contar...

- Preciso sim. – insisti. – Ele disse que me queria, que cada vez que tentavam acabar comigo, eu ficava ainda mais gostosa... – suas mãos antes espalmadas em meu ventre estavam em punho, mas Edward continuou calado. – Disse que eu era como uma Fênix, que reaparecia cada vez mais forte, mais linda... – ri sem humor.

- Ele tem razão... Você ressurge das cinzas Bella, a cada tentativa de te colocar pra baixo ou até mesmo acabar com você... Nesse ponto aquele bastardo está coberto de razão, você ressurge cada vez mais forte, mais linda e mais segura.

- Perguntei se estava envolvido nos atentados, mas ele negou veementemente, disse que não teve nada haver com aquilo, que os atentados foi coisa da Paola e Donatella...

- Tem certeza?

- Certeza eu não tenho, mas ele me pereceu bem sincero, disse que Paola ficou enciumada, pelo fato dele ter me atacado, insistia em dizer que era louco por mim, que me desejava e que aquilo a deixou louca de ciúmes...

- Mas ela não é esposa do pai dele?

- Segundo Marcus, ele dava a ela o que o pai deixava a desejar e que Paola só estava de olho no dinheiro do meu tio e que não valia nada, disse que ela me odeia assim como Donatella.

- Porque sua prima te odeia tanto?

- É óbvio não é? – desta vez me virei pra ele encontrando seu olhar. – Ela me odeia porque a privei de todas suas regalias e principalmente porque você está comigo e não com ela... Por inveja, despeito ou sei lá o que move aquela criatura. – ele levou a mão até o meu rosto tirando uma mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair nos meus olhos, colocando-a atrás da minha orelha. – Fiquei enojada com tudo aquilo, indignada, tudo aquilo por dinheiro, ciúme... Senti tanta raiva, me lembrei do dia em que nos atacaram... Dos gritos das crianças... Fiquei cega de raive e saquei a arma. – eu mantinha os olhos fixos nos dele, pude ver suas pupilas se dilatarem ao me ouvir.

-Bella... – coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios.

- Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais, dizendo que me queria... Que eu seria dele... Não poderia permitir que me tocasse, jamais. Mas fiquei tão focada em Marcus que me esqueci da garota que me atacou por trás e ele tomou a arma de mim. - Edward meneou a cabeça. - Naquele momento pensei que tudo estivesse perdido. Marcus me obrigou a subir as escadas dizia que teríamos uma conversa mais reservada, a garota ficou furiosa, mas acatou. Eu... Eu tentei fugir, lutar contra ele, mas o desgraçado ameaçou descer e acabar com Thony, foi quando voltei a gritar bem alto, rezando para que Thony ligasse pra você.

- Ele ligou, disse que estava brigando com aquele bastardo, contou que a mulher o tirou da escola dizendo que foi um pedido seu. Fiquei falando com ele até que Jake conseguisse rastrear a ligação e saber onde estavam.

- Por isso nos encontraram?

- Só por isso, não tínhamos a menor idéia de onde começar as buscas, tem idéia do quanto aquilo me deixou apavorado? – seu olhar era tão intenso, tão penetrante. – Tive tanto medo de perder vocês dois.

- Mas nos encontrou e nos tirou de lá. – ergui minha mão para tocá-lo, mas hesitei, ele a segurou a levando até seu rosto, fechando os olhos ao meu toque.

- Não tenha medo de me tocar. – dizia de olhos fechados, os abrindo em seguida. – Jamais tenha medo de me tocar.

- Sinto muito mesmo... – disse acariciando o lugar onde bati. – Me perdoa.

- Já disse que não há o que perdoar, eu mereci.

- Não, não mereceu. – teimei, ele revirou os olhos estalando a língua. – Diz que me perdoa?

- Perdôo, satisfeita? – falou depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Tentei lutar o máximo que consegui, mas ele me bateu, me puxou pelos cabelos até a cama e me prendeu ali, dizia que eu seria dele por bem ou por mal... O chutei, me debati, para evitar que conseguisse me tocar, mas o desgraçado rasgou minha blusa e tentava arduamente se livrar da minha calça, mas não deixei e ele voltou a me bater...

- Covarde! – cuspiu com ódio, sua mão estava em meu rosto, delineando meus lábios com o polegar, delicadamente.

- Foi quando ele colocou a arma presa na calça e segurou meu rosto com força, muita força. Dizia que ia me deixar pronta pra ele e me obrigou a engolir uns comprimidos e quase me afogou com a vodka.

- Ele te deu ecstasy, uma droga muito forte, ainda mais ingerida com álcool. Por isso está com esta dor de cabeça.

-Depois daquilo tudo ficou confuso e estranho, ele desceu dizendo que se livraria da garota, ouvi um tiro e fiquei desesperada, só pensava em Thony...

- Ele a matou... Estávamos do lado de fora da casa, prontos para entrar quando ouvimos os dois na cozinha, foi quando Jake resolveu entrar. Tentei ajudá-la, mas já era tarde demais. – seu olhar ficou perdido.

- Marcus voltou para o quarto dizendo que pronta ou não eu seria dele, voltou a me tocar e por um momento desejei que ele estourasse meus miolos...

- Não diga isso. – pediu voltando a beijar meus lábios, um simples roçar.

- De repente o quarto estava cheio e vi Jake, que apontava uma arma pra ele que saiu de cima de mim e ficou apontando a arma para eles... Daí você apareceu e meu coração martelou no peito, minhas preces haviam sido atendidas, você estava lá, foi nos salvar... – não consegui conter as lágrimas. – Mas... Ele atirou em você... E foi como se tivesse atingido meu coração, tamanha dor que senti... Pensei que tivesse te perdido e rogava pra que algum deles acabasse com o meu sofrimento e me matasse também, foi quando vi você ali, diante de mim...

- Eu usava colete a prova de balas, ele havia atirado no peito e o impacto me fez cair...

- Machucou?

- Doeu um pouco e ficou roxo, mas logo passa.

- Aonde foi? – ele abriu a camisa e havia uma mancha roxa em seu peito, instintivamente a toquei delicadamente. Beijei todo o lugar machucado como se com aquilo pudesse aliviar sua dor. – Desculpe... Foi minha culpa...

- Não! Foi culpa daquele desgraçado. – falou segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. – Se lembra de mais alguma coisa?

- Vagamente de Thony e Jazz, Emm também estava lá, não estava? – ele somente assentiu.

- Não se lembra de mais nada?

- Por quê? Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – ele retirou a camisa e meus olhos só faltaram saltar, havia marcas de dentes, chupões e suas costas estavam com arranhões.

- O que... O que aconteceu?

- Você me atacou, literalmente.

- Eu? Eu fiz isso em você? – me sentei na cama e senti minha cabeça rodar. – Ccomo?

- Digamos que a droga obteve o efeito desejado, você estava extremamente excitada, não me soltava um minuto sequer, se agarrou a mim como um coala. – sentia como se meus olhos fossem saltar a qualquer momento.

-Diz pra mim que estávamos a sós? – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Infelizmente não, ainda estávamos lá dentro... – gemi me encolhendo. – Você só me soltou para bater naquele infeliz, por ter te tocado, por seqüestrar Thony e por atirar em mim, creio que o infeliz não vá conseguir procriar depois do chute que tomou. – falou divertido.

- Está dizendo que eu ataquei você? – minha voz saiu esganiçada, o conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que meu marido estava se divertindo com aquilo.

- Precisava te levar ao hospital, pra fazer os exames toxicológicos, mas você não queria ir, queria transar ali mesmo, me atacou no carro.

- Por tudo que é mais sagrado, me diz que Emm não viu?

- Só você dizendo que eu era gostosão e que não queria ir para o hospital e sim pra casa, disse que estava excitada e que precisava de mim...

- Na frente dele?

- De Jazz e Thony. - cobri o rosto com as mãos, não tinha coragem de olhar na cara dele. – Com muito custo te coloquei no carro e os dois levaram Thony no carro da minha mãe, você estava impossível, me agarrava a todo o momento... Não que eu não estivesse gostando, mas estava claro que aquilo era efeito da droga, já que ela libera o alibido e deixa a pessoa solta, bem solta. Tive que dirigir de lá até o hospital com você me tocando, acariciando e...

- OH MEU DEUS! – minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu pensei. – Aquilo não foi sonho?

-Depende do que você esteja falando?

- De você... Sabe... – ele me olhava divertido, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Não sei como não bati o carro com você me levando a loucura, foi muito excitante e imensamente prazeroso, tenho que admitir. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, gemi em resposta, eu queria um buraco pra me enfiar. – Jhonny se divertiu muito com sua versão doidona, cheguei ao hospital em um estado deplorável, minha camisa toda torta, com um belo chupão no pescoço e completamente descabelado. Ah! E você cantou Jhonny na minha frente.

- Mentira! – disse chocada.

- Juro que não. O chamou de coroa bonitão e tudo, até piscou pra ele.

- Você está se divertindo com isso não é. – falei dando uns tapas em seu braços, ele me segurou firme me colocando em seu colo, de frente pra ele.

- Tivemos uma noite alucinante, você quase acaba comigo, estava insaciável... Como disse, foi excitante e imensamente prazeroso.

- Seu safado! Eu estava fora de mim. – me defendi.

- Não... – afirmou. - Aquilo só liberou a mulher fogosa que há em você, que só aparece quando fazemos amor. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, seus lábios deslizaram pela minha pele me deixando completamente arrepiada, estremeci sentindo seus beijos molhados pela curvatura do meu pescoço até chegar aos meus lábios, os tomando em um beijo lento e extremamente excitante, saboreando cada pedacinho da minha boca, assim como eu fazia com a dele.

Ficamos ali, tocando beijos e caricias enquanto nos livrávamos de nossas roupas, nos entregando um ao outro, novamente e flashes da noite passada me invadiu enquanto sentia Edward se aprofundar cada vez mais em mim.

Estávamos na mesma posição, eu sentada sobre ele, meu corpo subia e descia sentindo um prazer imensurável, suas mãos firmes em meu quadril me ajudando enquanto sua boca se revezava entre os meus lábios e meus seios. Não demorou e o fim estava próximo, ele investia cada vez mais rápido e cada vez mais forte, soltando seus gemidos tão masculinos, os quais eu tanto amava e que me deixavam ainda mais excitada.

- Bella... Eu... – Edward não conseguiu concluir, senti meu corpo ser preenchido por ele completamente, caiu suado entre os meus seios, o envolvi em meus braços e ficamos ali um tempo parados, ofegantes e suados. Eu ainda tremia devido a intensidade do orgasmo, mas me mantive ali. – Eu te amo. – disse se erguendo, me olhando nos olhos com aqueles orbes verdes que eu tanto amava.

- Te amo mais. – respondi depositando um beijo na ponta do seu nariz.

Depois de um banho juntos, ele me levou até a cozinha e preparou um lanche pra mim. Emm e Rose haviam voltado para casa deles e Alice e Jazz foram com eles, Esme e Carlisle haviam se recolhido então fomos ficar com nossos filhos. Thony ainda estava um pouco assustado como Edward havia dito, ficou agarrado a mim enquanto Lizze brincava com o pai.

Contei tudo o que aconteceu a Jake e Marcus foi indiciado por seqüestro e tentativa de estupro, além do assassinato da garota que descobri se chamar Samantha Robinson, ela tinha apenas dezenove anos. Pedi para que Rose que desse toda a acessória a família, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Paola e Donatella também foram indiciadas, mas ambas estavam desaparecidas, haviam sumido completamente.

Edward e Carlisle voltaram a trabalhar normalmente e eu retomei minha vida, cuidando dos meus filhos e me dedicando ao centro médico de Edward, sem deixar de me dedicar à fundação que ia de vento em polpa.

- Bella, finalmente encontrei o imóvel que você pediu, mas o valor é um pouco alto. – Rose e eu, estávamos reunidas no escritório de casa.

- Onde fica?

- Próximo ao centro, com um amplo estacionamento.

- Ótimo, faça o seguinte, venda todas as propriedades, vou ficar somente com o apartamento de Paris e a mansão de Cannon Beach, pode vender o restante.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, quero fazer capital, - ela assentiu somente. – Tente fazer isso o mais rápido possível sim?

- Pra que está fazendo tudo isso? Vai abrir um centro aqui?

- Sim, mas não é um centro comunitário e sim um centro médico, uma clínica...

- Uma clinica?

- Sim uma clinica para Edward e Carlisle. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ele sabe disso?

- Não e nem vai saber Rosalie Hale Cullen. – ela riu debochada.

- Tudo bem chefinha, vou fazer o possível. – foi minha vez de assentir.

A fundação exigia muito da minha atenção, tive que sair em algumas viagens, fui para a África e confesso que fiquei chocada com a miséria e o descaso em alguns países, com a ajuda de alguns empresários consegui abrir alguns centros por lá. Eles davam assistência às pessoas que mal tinham o que comer, tratamento para as crianças e idosos. Acabei ficando um mês e meio por lá em negociações, estava morrendo de saudade dos meus filhos e do meu marido lindo.

- Demorou dessa vez mamãe. – resmungou Thony pulando em meus braços.

- Desculpe meu amor, mas a mamãe tinha muita coisa pra resolver.

- Mamãe! – dizia minha princesa com os bracinhos abertos vindo ao nosso encontro.

- Oi meu anjo! A mamãe sentiu muito a falta de vocês.

- Só deles. – reclamou meu marido que conseguia estar ainda mais lindo. – Senti sua falta.

- Também senti meu amor. – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Porque demorou tanto?

- Complicações, mas consegui resolver tudo e o projeto foi aprovado.

- Sabia que conseguiria, você é demais. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos. – Vamos, vai adorar a surpresa que Alice tem pra te contar.

- Surpresa? Que surpresa?

- Vai ter que aguardar, curiosa! – brincou pegando Lizze nos braços, Thony estava de mão dada comigo e juntos fomos para o carro. Todos estavam em casa, Emm e Rose, Alice e Jazz e minha avó, eu fui abraçada, beijada e esmagada por todos. Contei a eles as dificuldades que tive em levar ajuda para aquele povo tão sofrido e a alegria no rosto daquelas mães e crianças ao ver uma simples fruta. Também mostrei a eles algumas fotos que tirei por lá, algumas eram chocantes, mas necessárias para alertar e conscientizar as pessoas.

-Este é Paul Stuart, um dos médicos que vai chefiar a equipe na Etiópia, nos campos de refugiados.

- E essa quem é? – perguntou Esme.

- Elisa, esposa dele, ela também é médica, a desnutrição reina naquele lugar, uma vez ali você não sai à mesma pessoa, tenho certeza.

- Sei que é difícil filha, mas por mais que tente, não pode mudar o mundo querida. – disse minha avó.

- Eu sei, mas vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para aliviar pelo menos as coisas pra eles. – senti os braços de Edward me envolver. – Bom, mas chega de coisas tristes, Edward me disse que você tem uma surpresa pra mim? – falei me voltando para Alice.

- Oh sim! Estamos grávidos! – minha boca abriu e fechou várias vezes.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Eu vou ser tia? Eu vou ser tia! – comemorei a esmagando em um abraço. – Parabéns! Estou muito feliz por vocês. – cumprimentei Jazz que estava todo bobo. – A família está aumentando.

- O jantar está servido! – anunciou Esme.

- Bella? – chamou Rose.

- O que?

- Consegui, ele é seu. – disse piscando pra mim, não consegui conter o sorriso.

- O que é dela? – perguntou o curioso do meu marido.

- Coisa minha. – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – insistiu.

- Vocês não, isso é coisa da sua mulher. – retrucou Rose.

- Vai saber em breve do que se trata, deixe de ser curioso!

- Impossível! – afirmou Alice. – Edward é curioso por natureza. – ele fez careta pra ela.

Depois de um jantar maravilhoso e da companhia de nossa família nos recolhemos, colocando as crianças na cama indo para nosso quarto em seguida. Tomamos um banho e nos amamos de forma intensa e apaixonada, como sempre fazíamos.

- Bella? –Edward chamou, estávamos deitados de conchinha, ele me envolvia em seus braços.

- Hmmm? – grunhi sonolenta.

- Quando vamos oficializar nossa situação? Quero me casar com você como manda a tradição. – me virei para ele que estava sério.

- É só marcar a data. – um sorriso enorme se formou em seus lábios, aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

- Jura?

- Juro meu amor.

- O que acha daqui um mês? – sorri com seu jeito empolgado.

- Dia treze o que acha? Treze de agosto.

- Perfeito! – respondeu animado.

- Confesso que eu queria aguardar a surpresa ficar pronta, mas não tem problema, já havíamos esperado demais.

- Tenho até medo quando você fala assim, o que está aprontando desta vez, Bella?

- Não se preocupe amor, vai gostar, sei que vai. – disse o puxando para um beijo delicioso reacendendo nosso desejo e novamente nos amamos.

Não preciso dizer que minha cunhada surtou quando disse que nos casaríamos em um mês praticamente. Vovó ficou feliz da vida, a cerimônia seria na capela do castelo em Florença, as duas se prontificaram a organizar tudo, já que eu estava focada no centro médico.

- Porque deixou tudo nas mãos de sua avó e Alice? É o seu casamento querida. – dizia Esme, a conhecia bem, estava me sondando.

- Porque não entendo nada disso e sabe perfeitamente que...

- Eu sei que pra você a cerimônia que fizeram é a que vale, mas isso é importante para Edward filha, meu filho te ama e quer mostrar isso para o mundo, entende?

- Sim, também estou feliz com o casamento, mas é que... Vou te contar, mas tem que manter segredo absoluto Esme. – ela somente assentiu, então contei a ela o que tinha em mente.

- Oh meu Deus! Isso é maravilhoso, mas não seria melhor dizer a eles agora no início? Afinal quem vai trabalhar lá serão eles acredito que adorariam participar desde o início.

- Acha mesmo? Tenho medo que Edward se negue e...

- Acho difícil, ele vai resmungar um pouco, mas vai amar a idéia, assim como Carl.

Marquei uma reunião com Jhonny e Rachel, na realidade um almoço enquanto meu marido e meu sogro trabalhavam, Esme foi comigo.

- Boa tarde Bella, Esme, estou curioso, porque tanto suspense. – dizia Jhonny ao me cumprimentar.

- Como vai Bella, faz tempo não. – brincou Rachel. – Esme.

- Boa tarde, chamei vocês aqui porque tenho um pedido a lhes fazer, vou precisar da ajuda de vocês dois.

- Pra que? –Jhonny perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Preciso que me ajudem com o presente de Edward e Carlisle. – os dois franziram o cenho.

- E o que seria?

- Um centro médico. – os dois me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

- O que?

- Um centro médico, com uma ala totalmente voltada a pediatria, outra a ginecologia e obstetrícia, com laboratórios e tudo que abrange esta área.

- Tem noção do quanto custa montar um lugar assim? – disse Jhonny.

- Não, por isso que preciso de vocês dois, estou com um bom capital, vendi todas as propriedades espalhadas por ai. – falei dando de ombro ouvindo minha sogra sorrir meneando a cabeça. - O que tenho em mente é um lugar onde uma mulher necessitada tenha o mesmo atendimento digno de uma mulher com posses, entende? Quem puder pagar será ótimo, mas quem não tem condições, será atendida da mesma forma, sem problema algum, a fundação custeia seus gastos, entende?

- Perfeitamente. – respondeu Rachel, notei seus olhos brilharem. – Seria uma clínica então?

- Mais ou menos, seria uma clínica com suporte de um hospital, com toda aparelhagem necessária, gostaria que lá pudesse tratar de tudo desde uma unha encravada a um transplante, entendem?

- E onde seria esse centro? –Jhonny voltou a perguntar.

- Eu já tenho o prédio, preciso de vocês para me ajudar a deixá-lo apto.

- E como vai chamar esse centro médico?

- Centro médico Cullen. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Isso é que é amor. –brincou.

- E ai? Posso contar com vocês?

- Estou dentro, isso vai ser maravilhoso! – Rachel concordou empolgada.

- Também estou nessa. – Jhonny respondeu piscando pra mim, almoçamos enquanto eu expunha mais ou menos o que tinha em mente.

- Não acha melhor contar pra eles, tenho certeza de que iriam adorar ver esse projeto nascendo. – comentou Jhonny.

- Foi o que eu disse. – comentou Esme.

- Acha mesmo? Seria bom, assim tudo ficaria do gosto deles, não é? – os três somente assentiram.

- Ótimo, então temos que preparar um jantar especial, para darmos a noticia a eles o que acha?

- Quando?

- Hmm, pode ser amanhã?

- Perfeito! – disseram os dois.

Confesso que estava ansiosa e temerosa e se eles não gostassem? E se Edward pensasse que estou querendo controlá-lo? De repente me bateu uma insegurança.


	35. EPILOGO

**Beijo a todos, **

**Em breve tem mais fic! **

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**POV EDWARD**

Emm atormentou Bella por um bom tempo, a chamava de ninfomaníaca, dizia que quase me matou de tanto fazer sexo! Minha amada esposa simplesmente alegava não se lembrar de absolutamente nada do que houve depois que ingeriu aquela droga!

Nos reunimos com toda a família e Jake, Bella contou detalhadamente o que aconteceu até o momento que foi drogada, meu pai e eu chegamos a pensar que aquilo fosse afetá-la de alguma forma, geraria algum trauma, mas minha mulher era mesmo incrível.

Assim que seu organismo estava livre dos efeitos colaterais, voltei ao trabalho tendo que aturar as piadinhas de Jhonny e meu pai. Já Bella se dedicava as crianças e aos seus projetos, vivia de segredinhos com Rosalie, tentei ver se Emm sabia de algo, mas elas o deixaram de fora também.

Bella começou a viajar com mais freqüência, eram viagens curtas, mas me deixavam apreensivo, mesmo porque, ainda não haviam encontrado aquelas duas malucas. Ela teve que ir para a África, iria negociar com alguns empresários de lá para a implantação de centros em áreas de risco, por assim dizer. Aquilo não me agradou em nada, Charlotte foi com ela e Jake a acompanhou, mesmo assim eu ligava pra ela todos os dias.

- Fique tranqüilo filho, Bella sabe o que faz. – dizia minha mãe enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

- Não consegui falar com ela ontem mãe e até onde sei se enfiaram naquele campo de refugiados, sabe o quanto isso é arriscado?

- Filho é a profissão dela, Bella ama o que faz, tente compreendê-la e apoiá-la, como ela apóia você.

- Eu sei mãe, mas com aquelas duas loucas solta por ai, tenho medo... Medo que a tirem de mim, vou ficar maluco mãe. – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

- Acho que tudo isso é saudade, afinal ela está fora há mais de um mês. – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto. – Fique tranqüilo, estavam sem sinal lá, mas Bella enviou um e-mail para Rose dizendo para não se preocuparem que em três dias ela estará aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Minha mãe estava certa, Bella me ligou horas depois confirmando suas palavras. No dia marcado eu estava lá, a aguardando, junto com meus filhos. Assim que a vi atravessar os portões de desembarque meu coração parecia que iria saltar pela boca. Thony correu pra ela se jogando em seus braços e Lizze foi em seguida.

- Demorou dessa vez mamãe. – ralhou Thony.

- Desculpe meu amor, mas a mamãe tinha muita coisa pra resolver.

- Mamãe! – dizia nossa princesa com os bracinhos abertos.

- Oi meu anjo! A mamãe sentiu muito a falta de vocês.

- Só deles. – reclamei, seu olhar encontrou o meu e vi ali saudade, paixão e amor, muito amor. – Senti sua falta.

- Também senti meu amor. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, queria aprofundá-lo, mas nossos filhos estavam ali.

– Porque demorou tanto? – perguntei a envolvendo em meus braços em um abraço apertado.

- Complicações, mas consegui resolver tudo e o projeto foi aprovado.

- Sabia que conseguiria, você é demais. – ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos. – Vamos, vai adorar a surpresa que Alice tem pra te contar.

- Surpresa? Que surpresa?

- Vai ter que aguardar curiosa! – peguei Lizze nos braços enquanto Thony estava de mão dadas com ela. Estava tranqüilo, minha família estava completa e em casa, assim que chegamos nossa grande família torta como Bella costumava dizer, estava toda em casa. Todos a cumprimentaram e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Bella contou sobre a viagem e nos mostrou fotos que tirou por onde passou, ela sempre fazia aquilo.

Contou sobre a dificuldade de ajudar os necessitados em lugares como aquele, algumas fotos eram chocantes, crianças comendo no chão, restos de Deus sabe o que? Desnutridas e visivelmente doentes. Falava animada sobre a equipe que foi montada lá e seus olhos brilharam ao dizer que conseguiram entrar no campo de refugiados e dar assistência as pessoas de lá, principalmente às crianças.

- Sei que é difícil filha, mas por mais que tente, não pode mudar o mundo querida. – disse Carmem quando Bella contou às coisas que viu por lá e o quanto aquilo mexe com você.

- Eu sei, mas vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para aliviar pelo menos as coisas pra eles. – instintivamente a envolvi em meus braços. – Bom, mas chega de coisas tristes, Edward me disse que você tem uma surpresa pra mim? – falou olhando para Alice, quando minha irmã contou que estava grávida, Bella parecia uma garota pulando e gritando no mesmo lugar, agarrou Alice em um abraço esmagador.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Eu vou ser tia? Eu vou ser tia! – gritava empolgada. – Parabéns! Estou muito feliz por vocês. – dizia ao cumprimentar Jazz, ela estava mesmo feliz com a notícia. – A família está aumentando.

Depois de um jantar delicioso, colocamos nossos filhos na cama e nos recolhemos, tomamos um belo banho juntos e nos amamos daquela forma intensa e apaixonada, completamente entregues ao desejo e a paixão que nos consumia. Me perdi naquele corpo que eu tanto amava, naquela boca que me levava a loucura, um proporcionando prazer ao outro até estarmos saciados.

Finalmente Bella aceitou oficializar nossa situação e nos casaríamos no dia treze de agosto, em Florença, na capela onde seus pais se casaram. Eu não cabia em mim de tanta felicidade, Bella deixou tudo a cargo de Alice e Carmem, estava entretida naquele bendito projeto o qual fazia segredo absoluto, disse que se tratava de uma surpresa para mim e confesso que tinha medo do que viria por ai.

Ela e minha mãe marcaram um jantar lá em casa, Alice, Jazz e Carmem vieram de Florença, Emm e Rose também estavam lá e confesso que estranhei a presença de Jhonny e Rachel.

- O que você ta aprontando Bellinha? – brincou Emm, estávamos todos à mesa. – Cada vez que nos reúne assim vem bomba.

- É que tenho uma noticia pra dar, mas podem ficar tranqüilos. – disse divertida.

-Podemos aproveitar pra você escolher as flores, as cores da decoração, o tamanho do bolo e...

- Alice eu não ligo muito pra isso, o que me importa é que seu irmão esteja lá no altar, me esperando o restante deixo a seu critério, sei que vai ficar perfeito. – minha irmã revirou os olhos.

- Pelo menos vai querer fazer a lista de presentes, espero?

- Como assim? – segurei o riso, a cara de Bella foi hilária. - Nós temos tudo, não precisamos de nada Alice, além da presença deles a cerimônia. – Alice bufou alto. – Se bem que... – Bella levou a mão ao queixo pensativa...

-Oh Deus! – soltou Alice. - Ai vem bomba. – Emm deu uma de suas gargalhadas sendo acompanhado por Jhonny e Jazz.

- Ao invés de gastarem rios de dinheiros com presentes, eles podem fazer uma doação...

- Tava demorando! – retrucou minha irmã.

- Qual o problema? O que você acha Edward? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

- O que resolver pra mim está perfeito, desde que esteja lá. – ela piscou pra mim mandando um beijo no ar. As duas continuaram naquela discussão durante todo o jantar, o que foi muito engraçado.

- Animado com o casamento? – brincou Jhonny.

- Sabe que essa cerimônia é só para oficializar nossa situação, já sou casado.

- Espero que as coisas não mudem pra você, mano. – disse Emm pra variar. – Porque minha ursinha ficou ainda mais mandona. – o riso foi geral.

- E você Jazz? O que tem a dizer da vida de casado?

- Ele não vai dizer nada. – Emm respondeu por ele. – A tampinha já mandava nele antes de se casarem, imagina agora! – meu cunhado lançou um olhar mortal para o idiota.

- Tampinha é o cacete! – retrucou Alice entrando na sala. – E não vem dar uma de machão, Rose sempre montou em você.

- Ah! Isso ela faz mesmo...

- EMMETT! – ralhou minha mãe.

- Emmett poupe - nos dos detalhes sórdidos, por favor, pelo bem de nossa sanidade. – disse minha mulher entrando na sala acompanhada de Rose, Carmem e Rachel. – Bom eu chamei a todos aqui porque quero participar uma coisa a todos. – ela veio em minha direção, sentando-se no braço do sofá ao meu lado.

- O que aprontou desta vez Bellinha? – provocou Emmett.

-Fiz uma coisa e espero que todos compreendam...

- O que você fez desta vez? – perguntei a cortando. – Fala de uma vez Bella.

- Vendi todas as propriedades...

- O QUE? – Carmem, Jazz e Emmett soltaram em uníssono.

- Só fiquei com a mansão de Cannon Beach e o apartamento de Paris... Além desta aqui.

- Porque vendeu tudo? Sabia disso Rose? E deixou que fizesse essa loucura? – disparou Jazz.

- Ela exigiu, é a dona de tudo, o que queria que eu fizesse? – retrucou a loira.

- Por que fez isso filha? –meu pai perguntou desta vez, fiquei calado, não disse nada, ainda estava tentando entender o que poderia ter levado Bella a fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Preciso de um capital alto, para dar andamento ao meu novo projeto. – falou ficando de pé. – E pelo relatório que Jhonny me passou vai dar e sobrar.

- Que raio de projeto é esse Bella? – falei impaciente, sabia que ela estava aprontando.

- Vamos abrir um centro médico! Centro médico Cullen!

- O que? – eu ouvi direito?

- Eu queria entregá-lo pronto a você e seu pai, mas Jhonny e Esme me convenceram de que vocês gostariam de participar desde o início...

- Você vai abrir um centro médico? –Emm perguntou perplexo.

- Não, Carlisle e Edward vão abrir, é o meu presente de casamento pra você. Aqui está o prospecto, leiam e vejam se é do agrado de vocês, se é isso mesmo que querem e se não agradar mude o que quiser. – disse me entregando a pasta.

- A idéia dela é ótima, Carl, sua nora pensou em tudo. – comentou Jhonny.

- Eu já comprei o prédio, aquele antigo shopping que tem no caminho pra cidade. – ela parecia nervosa, falava sem parar e estava agitada.

- Aquele enorme que tem aqui perto? – comentou Emm.

- Esse mesmo, a prioridade será a ala pediátrica, como disse a Jhonny e Rachel a idéia é tratar de uma unha encravada há um transplante, terão laboratório próprio e...

- A idéia dela consiste em dar o mesmo atendimento de uma clínica particular há pessoas sem condições financeiras, pelo que Bella disse quem pode pagar o fará de bom grado, mas quem não tem condições a fundação cobrirá os gastos. – explicou Rachel desta vez.

- Isso é incrível! – soltou meu pai folhando a pasta. – Você fez isso aqui? – perguntou surpreso.

- Foi. – Bella respondeu mordendo os lábios com força. – O que achou? – disse olhando pra mim.

- Que você é maluca! Abriu mão de boa parte de sua fortuna para montar um centro médico? – ainda era difícil de acreditar.

- Seu sonho sempre foi trabalhar com seu pai, achei que fosse gostar e...

- Eu não tenho palavras... Se eu gostei? Eu amei.

- Mas você nem viu o projeto e...

- Vou gostar com certeza. – disse a cortando novamente.

- Mas... - a puxei pra junto de mim, fazendo com que se calasse.

- Me diz o que eu faço com você Isabella?

- Tenho ótimas idéias. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Você é mesmo impossível!

Ficamos horas ali analisando aquele projeto, meu pai estava certo, assim como Jhonny, as idéias dela eram ótimas. Meu pai havia adorado, eu simplesmente amei e Jhonny também parecia empolgado assim como Rachel.

Meu pai ficou responsável pela compra do equipamento, pediu afastamento do St. Thomas e se dedicou cem por cento ao projeto CMC. Minha mãe entrou em contato com um amigo seu, que a ajudou no projeto das SO, dos quartos e a divisão de alas. Eu continuei trabalhando no St. Thomas e estávamos às vésperas do meu casamento.

**POV BELLA**

Estava ansiosa, uma pilha de nervos, juro que não pensei que fosse ficar assim quando finalmente chegasse o grande dia.

- Quer tratar de se acalmar, olha pra você Bella, está tremendo. – dizia Alice enquanto orientava o cabeleleiro e o maquiador.

- Alice eu vou me casar... E com seu irmão.

- Mas não era você mesmo que dizia que já são casados e blá... Blá... Blá?

- Eu sei, mas estou nervosa, são muitos convidados, gente muito importante e... – ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Bella relaxa, você está linda, olha pra você. – me olhei no espelho e sorri com a imagem diante de mim. Nunca fui de sonhar com esse lance de casamento, vestido de noiva e essas coisas, mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer para Alice, ficou perfeito.

Meus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança desfiada e a tiara que minha avó havia me dado estava presa no topo da cabeça. O vestido era um sonho, justo e todo trabalhado com uma bela cauda, o bouquet era de lírios e tulipas brancas como toda a decoração.

- Você está um deslumbre e tenho certeza de que seus pais estão orgulhosos de você. – disse depositando um beijo no meu rosto. – Agora respire fundo que meu pai já chegou. – assenti enquanto ela abria a porta.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Carlisle. – Olha pra você, uma verdadeira princesa, me dá a honra? – pediu estendendo o braço pra mim. Eu praticamente esmagava o bouquet em minhas mãos, agradeci mentalmente pelo fato da minha amiga e cunhada me aprontar na casa de Francesco, que ficava próxima a capela. Uma carruagem com dois lindos cavalos brancos nos aguardava, estava toda adornada com as mesmas flores.

Ao chegarmos notei que a capela estava cheia, havia muita gente, meus filhos nos aguardavam assim como as madrinhas. Angie, Alice, Rose, Nessie, Rachel, e Dafne. Thony vestia um meio fraque e Lizze um lindo vestidinho de daminha.

- Você ta linda mamãe. – disse vindo me dar um beijo.

- Thony? – chamou Carlisle.

- O que vovô?

- O que acha de você entregar sua mãe, para o seu pai. – falou piscando para o meu pequeno.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Mas...

- É o certo a se fazer filha, ele os uniu, ele a entrega a Edward. – ele se abaixou e disse algo no ouvido de Thony que assentiu. Segurei firme a mão do meu filho e sorri, meu coração batia muito forte a música começou a soar e as madrinhas entraram na frente.

**POV EDWARD**

Não conseguia parar de olhar no relógio, a capela estava lotada de gente com os olhos fixos em mim. Alguns eram rostos conhecidos e outros eu jamais vi na minha vida, Maryl e Lauren tiveram a cara de pau de comparecer, mas não foram as únicas. Tanya e Jane também vieram. No altar próximo a mim, meu irmão Emmett, meu cunhado Jazz, Jake, Erick, Jhonny e Collin.

A marcha nupcial soou e minha respiração ficou suspensa, toda a atenção se voltou para a porta onde as madrinhas surgiram lindas, minha irmã estava linda com aquela barriguinha. Rose, Nessie, Angie, Dafne e Rachel cada uma foi para junto de seu respectivo par enquanto minha princesinha entrava sozinha, estava linda naquele vestidinho.

Franzi o cenho ao notar que meu pai estava ao lado da minha mãe, Bella entraria sozinha? Minha pergunta logo foi respondida, ela entrou no meu raio de visão, de mão dada com Thony que andava orgulhoso ao lado da mãe. Deus como estava linda! Era uma visão, seu olhar encontrou o meu e sem me dar conta, soltei o ar que prendia.

- Toma papai. – disse me oferecendo a mão de Bella. – Ela é muito importante pra mim, assim como você, amo vocês dois. – assim que acabou foi pra junto da irmã, Bella já tinha o rosto molhado.

- Você está linda. – falei piscando pra ela.

- E você divino. – revidou, não posso dizer o que padre dizia por que sinceramente estava nervoso demais e ele falava em italiano, finalmente havia chegado a hora dos votos, Bella fez os dela primeiro e fiz os meus em seguida, basicamente os mesmo que fizemos naquela noite, no iate.

- Eu voz declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – disse por fim, depositei um beijo em sua testa e outro em seus lábios. Finalmente ela era minha, minha mulher, minha esposa diante de Deus e dos homens, nos apartamos sob os aplausos de todos.

- Amo você senhor meu marido. – sussurrou com seus olhos cravados aos meus.

-E eu amo você senhora minha esposa. - ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

A recepção foi na parte externa do castelo onde recebemos os cumprimentos de todos, quer dizer quase todos. Pelo menos Maryl e Lauren se mantiveram longe de nós assim como Tanya e Jane. Curtimos muito a festa assim como nossos filhos, depois de cortarmos o bolo e Bella jogar o bouquet nos trocamos e ao sair levamos uma bela chuva de arroz.

Eros nos aguardava no aeroporto e de lá fomos para Paris, onde passamos nossa primeira noite como marido e mulher, senhor e senhora Cullen. De lá fomos para Cannon Beach e descemos a costa com o iate até chegarmos às Bahamas, foi uma viagem deliciosa e extremamente agradável, nadamos naquelas águas, nos amamos muito, de várias formas e por inúmeras vezes. No mar, na suíte na piscina sob a luz do luar.

Ficamos um mês fora e voltamos para nossas responsabilidades, Bella para sua fundação e eu para o St. Thomas, além é claro de ajudar com o projeto CMC.

**Quatro anos se passaram...**

Já estávamos casados há quatro anos, minha irmã deu a luz a uma garotinha linda que se chama Angélica ela tem três aninhos e é um verdadeiro terror, consegue falar mais que a mãe. Rose e Emm tiveram gêmeos, Danny e Dylan, que estão com um ano e meio.

Meu garotão já está com dez anos e continua fascinado na mãe como quando era pequeno, Lizze está com seis, é muito inteligente, como a mãe, ela se parece muito com minha mãe. Logo que voltamos da lua de mel, Bella engravidou de gêmeos, Emily e Charlie que estão com três anos, além é claro de Kim, uma bonequinha que adotamos, ela tem dois anos.

Estávamos todos em Los Angeles para a entrega do prêmio que a fundação de Bella recebeu, não poderia estar mais orgulhos de minha esposa. Olhava pra ela naquele palco agradecendo ao prêmio e uma imagem me veio à mente... A imagem daquela garota assustada que Jéssica apresentou para nós em Dartmouth, em tudo que passamos desde então, no quanto a amava, com a mesma intensidade daquela época, mas com a maturidade de agora. Sem sombras de dúvidas aquela mulher no palco era o meu destino, a mulher da minha vida.

O centro médico Cullen vai de vento em polpa, chefiado por meu pai é claro, com a ajuda de Jhonny que deixou o St. Thomas para se juntar a nós assim como Rachel, Collin e Dafne. Lauren também saiu do hospital, soube que se casou com um empresário cheio da grana para a alegria de Maryl, segundo Jhonny.

Paola e Donatella foram presas e condenadas, Alberto morreu na prisão e até hoje não se sabe como, muito menos o porquê, e Marcus continua preso e espero que apodreça por lá. O grupo Santinni ganhou espaço nos Estados Unidos e abriu mais três hotéis. Jazz ainda é o presidente e Paolo o vice. Por falar nele se casou com Antonella e levaram Alfredo para morar com eles.

Minha esposa, realizou seu grande sonho, ser reconhecida pelo seu trabalho, mostrar o mundo sob sua perspectiva, lançou um livro com fotos de suas viagens que foi um sucesso e quanto a mim, me tornei um neurocirurgião, com total apoio dela e dos meus filhos.

Passamos por momentos terríveis e a vida não foi nada fácil para Bella, mas ela se mostrou uma mulher corajosa e valente e como uma verdadeira fênix ressurgia ainda mais linda e forte a cada tentativa de apagar sua luz própria.

Uma mãe carinhosa e zelosa, uma amiga fiel, uma filha amada e uma mulher admirável... Uma amante quente e fogosa, uma companheira para todas as horas, essa é a minha esposa, minha mulher a minha Bella.

Se vamos continuar nos amando assim, não sei lhe dizer... Não sei o que o destino nos aguarda, só sei que eu a amo e que ela me ama e isso me basta. O destino a Deus pertence e tenho certeza de que o que quer que esteja reservado para nós, enfrentaremos juntos, como sempre o fizemos.

Eu e minha princesa, Bella.

FIM


	36. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	37. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	38. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	39. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
